Unexpected
by Catharine Carter
Summary: She's been in love with him for years, but he's East High's Wildcat. Will Troy Bolton ever see Gabriella Montez for what she wants him to? I've modified this story from an original fic. Be sure to check out my profile for updates. R&R. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Have you ever seen Parent Trap? The original one with Haley Mills? The good one. Not that the one with Lindsay Lohan isn't good, it's just not as good as the one with Haley Mills. But that's not the point. The original Parent Trap with Haley Mills is more like what my point is about. Well not really, but I do have a point. Just listen, ok? My mom and dad got divorced when I was very young, leaving me very confused. I didn't understand. I bounced around between Mama and Daddy and their jobs as they tried to raise me between two households. Daddy was a police officer working for the Albuquerque PD and Mama was a nurse at the hospital. What I didn't understand was, Mama and Daddy still got along, they never fought, so I thought they were still in love with each other. Why did they get divorced? They would never answer me, so sooner or later, I stopped asking that question.

So, I'm sure you're wondering where the Parent Trap comes into play. It has nothing to do with Daddy, but everything to do with Mama and my best friend Kelsi Nielsen's daddy. I met her in elementary school and we became best friends like that! It was as if the two of us knew we were supposed to be sisters. So we did everything we could think of to get our parents together. Kelsi's mom had died when she was a baby, so it wasn't like we were pushing her out of the way or anything, and Daddy didn't seem to mind. Daddy would tell me that he just wanted Mama to be happy, so we did everything we could to get them together. It didn't actually take long though. It turns out, they were actually a perfect match, just like we knew they would be, since, we were supposed to be sisters after all!

They didn't get married right off the bat though, but they did move in together soon after we started attending East High though. That was also when I met the one thing that I never thought I'd have though. Troy Bolton. But that's for later. I grew up having anything I ever wanted. Daddy practically spoiled me. Well, not practically, he did. And on top of that, once I learned what an actress was, I wanted to be one, and they let me. We didn't live in California, so I couldn't be movies or anything like that, so my parents let me be in the community productions and such things. It was something I loved to do, but Mama told me I needed to focus on my school work. She wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor or something like that. I just wanted to go off to Hollywood and become a movie actress, but my mother would never like it. It was that and Troy that I knew I was going to have to learn to live with out… At least for now.

But then there was Troy. He can have any girl in school and I wanted him to have me. I wanted him to want only me, even though I knew that's not the type of boy Troy was. I had wanted him from the moment I saw him at the first basketball game I ever saw at East High. I was sure he didn't even know I existed. I fit in with the Drama department. I was the Drama President, always. It wasn't because no one ran against me it. It was because I was the best. I didn't have a big head or anything. I had the best resumé out of all of them. But that didn't do anything for Troy. He could care less for acting and drama and all that stuff. But that wasn't why I loved him.

That had been two years ago, and I loved him even more now than I did then. How could I not when he just seemed to become even more and more amazing. I wasn't going to give up either. He was going to be mine, one way or another. I wanted him to love me, and some how, I was going to make him love me. It was going to start with him fucking me to night at Evans' party. Ryan and Sharpay always threw the best parties of the year. Yes, it was true, Sharpay and I didn't get along, but that didn't mean that I couldn't and didn't go to her parties. I had to go. Not only was Kels DJing the music, I loved going to the parties because I liked dancing and I liked the fun of it all.

Everything I did in school, I had to push myself at just to be average. That was, everything, except for acting. So when I struck out at not getting Troy to fuck me, most likely because he was already fucking another girl or because he didn't even notice me like so many other nights before, I was going to need Kels, just like I had needed her like so many other nights before. I always needed her. She was my sister. She was always there for me, holding my hand, just like I was always there for her, holding her hand. I went off in search of him. Troy Bolton.

He was the most popular boy in school. He and his pack. Everyone knew him and I just wanted him to know I existed. I wished he knew I existed, but it would never happen, I was only wishful thinking. A girl had to have her dreams, though, even if they were hot and breathtaking and I woke up with my body pulsing in pleasure beyond compare. I knew Troy would be here. He was always at these parties. He was a legend at these parties. If he was here, I was sure he was already up in some room with a girl fucking her brains out already. I knew making him love me was something I didn't want. I wanted him to fall in love with me, like Mama always wanted me to be in love with the man and the man be in love with me when I had sex for the first time, but I wanted him to be my first knowing love wasn't going to be a part of that equation for him. Sometimes love just doesn't happen in this world. The world doesn't revolve around love for heavily, I went outside taking the door through the kitchen coming out by the pool. For it still being summer and a perfect night out, I was surprised no one was out in the pool. But then again, there was plenty of beer, plenty of places for all of them to fuck, and I didn't think anyone would be fucking out here. The student body may be promiscuous, but adventurous? Most of the kids here were trust-fund babies and they were very straight line students, even if they were here, partying and drinking and having sex. I slid off my shoes as I sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling my legs down into the water. Closing my eyes, I inhaled the crisp, chlorinated air. I smiled softly, really wishing I hadn't wanted to come to this party. The one reason I had come wasn't here anyway, so why did it matter? I heard the water stir beside mean I turned to see him.. It was Troy, swimming in the pool, shirtless. I bit my lip, smiling over at him. "What you doing out here? The party is inside, buddy!" It wasn't as though I wanted to get rid of him. I didn't want to get rid of him. I wanted to be with him more than anything, but I had to at least play it cool, didn't I? I didn't want him to think I was there looking for him.

"And? I don't care. The party is where ever I happen to be. So, the party is out here now, sweet lips. Plus swimming is a lot more fun. Especially since Sharpay isn't screaming in my ear." He smirked, swimming closer to me. "If you want you can join me in here." He splashed water on me and I feigned a gasp. "I didn't bring a swimming suit," I bit my lip, really wanting to join him in the water, but if I didn't have a suit with me, how was I going to do that? "Get in your panties and swim, Montez. Show me how bad you can be." He smirked, swimming on his back toward the other side of the pool, away from me. So he did know who I was. At least he knew my last name, that was. I wonder if he knew what my first name was. He was so cocky and it was so hot. Me made my clit twinge just looking at him, but when he spoke, using that cocky edge, it about sent me over the edge. He just called me sweet lips? Did he seriously just call me sweet lips? I knew I shouldn't let it get to me. He called almost every girl sweet lips. I wasn't anything special, and I was never going to be anything special. But he was paying attention to me, something I never thought in a million years would ever around, I wondered if anyone would mind if I did take my dress off and jump in the pool with him. Standing up, I sat my beer down on the poolside table beside one of the chaises. Taking a deep breath, I blushed slightly as I pull my dress up as I undo the clasp of the halter top behind my neck, looking around as I pull the dress off my body, leaving me in a black strapless bra and matching panties. Ok, so I will admit, I did come hoping that Troy would see me without my dress on and then some, but I'm not going to tell anyone. Looking around, I walked over to the pool, sitting down on the side before sliding into the water. I felt scandalous. I loved it! If I was a real actress, one who was able to do TV and movies, this would be one of those moments that paparazzi would climb over hell or high water for. I could see the headlines now: Gabriella Montez swims with the big dogs. Ok, so that wasn't a very scandalous headline, but that's why I was the actress, not the reporter.I didn't want to seem desperate. I could swim over to him, throw myself all over him, but I had more respect for him than that. Even though all I wanted him to do was throw me up against the wall and fuck the living daylights out of me. I knew he'd feel sooo good inside me. Blushing, I didn't actually know that. I've never had anything inside me. I wanted to believe he would feel good inside of me because sex was supposed to feel good, right? Just knowing that alone, I knew he'd **have** to feel good inside me! He'd be the best thing I ever did, pun definitely intended. I treaded the water lightly, wondering what I should do. I didn't want to seem overzealous. I didn't want him to think I was some slut who fucked just any guy. He was the only guy I had ever thought about like this and I really wanted him to be my first. I wanted him to be my only, but I knew I would be nothing more than any other girl in this school if I did fuck him. I wouldn't be anything to him any more and he definitely would never want anything else to do with me.

Within a moment, I felt him beside me, his hands on my waist. "Swimming actually involves getting all of you wet, sweet lips." He smirked, running his hand across my stomach. My breath instantly sped up and I barely remembered I had to breathe. He smirked at me, causing my clit to jump and I hadn't even know I was turned on. I wanted to fall against him, gasping, but I couldn't just melt against him so easily. I didn't want him to think I was a slut. I didn't want him to think that this was the only reason I had come out here. It almost had been, it was the only reason I had come to the party, but he didn't need to know that. He pulled us down under the water, catching me completely unguarded. Coming back up from the water, I gasped, spitting the water out of my mouth. I heard his voice from the other side of the pool again. He was playing with me, and dear God, I loved it. It was driving me wild. "You thought I was going to touch you. Didn't you, Gabriella?" I swallowed hard, watching as he swam back over closer to me, pushing my back against the wall of the pool. "You pervert." My mouth dropped uncontrollably open, and he grinned wickedly at me, brushing my hair out of my face. "You want me to touch you. Don't you?" I opened my mouth slightly to lick my lips, but I was unable to, feeling his lips pressed against mine, I swallowed hard, breathing deeply as he pulled his arms around me, pulling me hard against him. And oh my God! Speaking about **HARD!** I had never felt cock before in my entire life, but I knew as he held me tightly against his firm body, that stiff form pressing against my panties through his boxers was most definitely his cock. He was as turned on as I was and I loved it.I moaned into his mouth, unable to keep my passion for him to myself any longer. I felt his hands move up my sides and I was lost, melting into him. But then his hands were on my breasts, and that was almost too much for me. I didn't know how much I was going to be able to take of this. He was going to have to fuck me and it was going to have to be hard. It wasn't going to be anything like what I had always dreamed about with him. I had always imagined, even thought I knew it would **never** be like that, that he would tell me he loved me before kissing me sweetly, slowly undressing me, making love to me in the sweetest of ways. It would be him fucking my brains out right here in this pool, hard and quick and fast… that was what I wanted right now. I wanted to feel him slam his cock into my pussy, I wanted to scream his name, not caring about who would hear me. I just wanted to feel him. Hard. Fast. Now. But then he was gone from me again, his voice shaking me more than him pulling away from me at the moment did. "Better learn how to speak more, Montez. You won't ever get what we all know you really want." I blinked, maybe he was right. Maybe I did just need to tell him that I wanted him. Maybe I needed him to know how badly I wanted him to fuck me right now."You're right, Troy," I told him, swimming toward him. I was being bold and fearless right now. It's what I wanted. I needed him right now. "You want to know what it is I really want? I'm sure you already know. It's what every girl in the school wants. I want you, Troy. I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow." I was so close to him now, he could just take me, wrapping his arms around me, slamming me up against he pool wall, slamming his rock-hard cock deep into me, making me beg for more. It was all I wanted. I just wanted him. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted him to fuck me.

He rushed me back toward the wall of the pool and I gasped. "You want me?" he asked, his voice coming out low from his throat. Dear God, if he only knew how much I wanted him. He grabbed my derriere, pulling me against him as his lips came crashing down against mine. I moaned into his mouth, not caring if he knew how good he was making me feel, actually wanting him to know. He was a God, just as the other girls had always raved about. My hands gripped his shoulders. They were so strong, so muscular, so incredible. He was a Roman God! His kiss was intoxicating, better than any beer I've ever had. I was definitely more drunk off of him than I could ever remember being more drunk from a beer. He was the hottest guy in school and he was kissing me. I don't know why that made me feel special. He's kissed almost every girl in school. I wasn't special. I was just another girl. I felt his fingers dip under the band of my panties, pushing them down and off my hips, letting them stop at my ankles. I swallowed, moaning slightly, being here with him, half naked, I couldn't believe it. I almost felt as though I was breathing. His hands moved over my hips, over my bare skin. But then, as if his hands on my bare skin wasn't already driving me crazy, his hand moved over my pelvis and between my legs, sliding his finger through my pussy lips and against my clit, causing me to lurch up against his hand. I couldn't help it, I couldn't control it. it was the most amazing feeling. It caused my stomach to tighten, but even more so, it made my pussy tighten, wanting to feel his cock deep inside me, wanting to feel his fingers inside of me. I couldn't understand it. I've wanted him for so long, but now that I was about to have him, I had to tell him that I was a virgin. He may not want me after I tell him, but he had to know. I didn't want to lie to him, make him think something that wasn't true. It was wrong of me to make him believe I knew what I was doing when I'd never done more than make out with a boy, no boy has even been between my legs before him, and yet here we were about to have sex. He had to know that I wanted him but I had to tell him that I wasn't as experienced as he or any other guy had made him believe. I gripped his shoulders, pulling him to me, binging my lips close to his ear, letting my tongue trace the edge of his ear before speaking lowly against his ear, whispering in his ear. "I'm a virgin, Troy." I took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't going to pull away from me and stop and never talk to me again, never touch me again. His attention was too amazing to never have again. "I want you, but if you don't want to fuck a virgin, I'll understand."

He pulled back from me and I knew this was over. He was going to leave me wanting him for the rest of my life and I was never going to have him. But when the smile crossed his oh so sexy lips, I felt as though I was going to melt against him. "If your willing to lose your virginity to me, I'm ok." I bit my lip and nodded. He closed the distance between us again, pressing his lips to mine and I did melt against him. If only he knew how many times I had dreamt about this moment, thought about it when I was touching myself, thinking about only him- yeah right, then he would never speak to me again. But there had been so many times I have thought about him. I had only thought about him when I was touching myself. He was always the one in my dreams at night. God, I had the biggest crush on him, and now here I was moments away from fucking him for real. This wasn't a dream. This was real. This was my dream come true in every sense of the idea. He was my dream come lips trailed down my neck and I almost lost it. God, I had never been so turned on in my entire life. Sure, I'd made out with boys before, I wasn't a stranger to getting turned on, but none of them had ever turned me on as much as Troy had in my dreams, and my dreams paled in comparison to what he was actually doing to me right here. "You're so hot." His voice was so hot against my skin, I could feel it searing through my bra. God, what I wouldn't give to have him rip off my bra, yes, out in the middle of this pool for anyone to see if they came outside, and touch my breasts, licking them, biting at my nipples, but that couldn't happen here. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me up against him as I felt his boxers move down off of him, we were that close, and it was driving me crazy. We were so close to fucking, it was making me want him even pulled my legs around his waist and I felt his cock rub against my pussy. I couldn't believe this was really happening. This is the one thing in the world I wanted more than anything and here I was about to get it. Troy was my dream come true and he was making my dreams come true. I bit my lip hard, not wanting to be anywhere else but right where I was, my back against Sharpay's pool, his cock inches from entering my pussy. I'd never even had my fingers inside of me. I'd only ever touched my clit, thinking about him, but here his cock was slowly pushing inside of me. As it got passed my pussy lips, I could feel my pussy starting to tear. I had heard that it was painful the first time, but I didn't know it'd feel like I was tearing, but as much as it hurt, I didn't want to cry. I wasn't a big baby and I wasn't going to cry in front of Troy. I bit my lip, closing my eyes, holding back the tears and the yelp of pain that wanted to escape from my lips, but I wouldn't let either of them come from me.

I opened my eyes, feeling his lips brush against mine, his breath against my lips as he whispered, "The pain will go away." I swallowed hard, nodding my head slightly. I licked my lips as he began to rub my clit again. His hands were so amazing. I wanted to feel them on every inch of me. Somehow his touch seemed to ease the pain that was ripping through my pussy. All I had to do was look into his eyes and I knew that he was trying to be as gentle as possible on me. He didn't want this to hurt anymore than I wanted to be in this pain, but even as he pushed more into me, the pain seemed to subside just a bit. Oddly enough, the more he pushed into me, the more he moved inside of me, the less the pain seemed to affect me. The pain seemed to subside and soon the pain was gone and there was nothing but sheer ecstasy. He was incredible. He was everything I always knew he would be. He was perfection. I never knew what sex was going to be like, but this was far more amazing than I ever thought it could a deep breath, I pulled back from him, looking at him as he moved deeply with in me. This was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my entire life, and here I was sharing with the most amazing guy I'd ever known. I had wanted him for years. I've been wanting him since the day I saw him on that basketball court. Troy had been the first guy, the only guy I had ever really wanted. He'd been the only guy I ever wanted to have sex with. He's the only guy I ever wanted to give my virginity to, and here I was, giving it to him, openly and willingly. He was the only guy I had ever wanted and now he was giving himself to me as I was giving him the greatest gift I could ever give him. It was the greatest gift I could ever give anyone and I had chosen to give it to Troy years ago, and here I was giving it to him. It was my number one goal in life and now that I had him, now what was there to do.I couldn't think about that right now. They only thing I was thinking about was Troy and how good he felt inside of me. He was incredible. He was going slow, and as good as it felt, I knew I wanted it the way I had envisioned it even before I felt the tearing pain in my pussy. I wanted him to fuck me like there was no tomorrow. Pulling his head back closer to mine, I licked his ear from his lobe to the top of his ear, moaning in his ear, "Fuck me, Troy! I want you to fuck me hard!" I did want him to fuck me hard. I wanted him to fuck me as hard as he could. I didn't care if he hurt me. It had already hurt when he had first pushed inside me, I didn't think anything would hurt anymore than that. So he could fuck me like there was no tomorrow and I knew I would love it just as much as I loved how gentle has he was being with me, or more.

He pulled back, looking me square in the face. It was as if he was looking to make sure that this was what I really wanted. I moved my hips hard against his, showing him I meant what I was saying and that I wanted him to fuck the living daylights out of me, moaning loudly as I gripped his shoulders, wanting him to start fucking me like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, ma'am!" he finally whispered, giving into my wish. Or at least I thought that's what he was doing until he pulled out of me completely and I was empty. Not only was my pussy empty, emptier than it had been before he had originally pushed inside of me, but I felt absolutely empty. My body became lifeless against him in the split second before he thrust his cock back deep inside my pussy. I was so surprised I didn't scream out in pure ecstasy, but I was amazed I was even breathing. If I thought him fucking me slow was enough hot drive me crazy, this was driving me over the edge. He kept pulling out and thrusting even harder back in, and I was sure I was going to pass out from pure nirvana. I had never experienced a greater feeling than him fucking me like this. It was incredible. I knew nothing would ever compare to this. He was heavenly, definitely a God, sent from heaven just for me. He was made for me, I knew that much was true.

I had wanted and waited for him for years now, and having him like this was everything to lips pressed hard against mine and I knew for sure I wasn't breathing, or I was breathing really hard, I couldn't tell which. No, I was definitely breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. But as he kissed me, everything escaped into his mouth, all my moans, everything. I gave him everything I had in that kiss, kissing him back with the same intensity as he was kissing me. I felt his hands moving up my sides and grabbing my nipples through my bra. God, what I wouldn't give for him to rip that godforsaken bra off of me, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on that as he was now sucking on my neck. "Fuck yeah," I head him as he grunted, sucking at my neck even harder. I was going to have my first hickey and I loved that it was coming from Troy. I wanted everything from him and with him.I grabbed onto his hair hard, feeling my walls start to tighten up, just as they did when I orgasmed on my own when I'd touch myself thinking about Troy, but only this time it was completely different than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. This was already better than any orgasm I had ever had on my own. He continued to push harder and harder into me until I knew he was ready to blow as well. I moaned into his ear, breathing deeper, moaning lowly, my entire body tightening up, seconds away from what was sure to be the most amazing feeling of my entire life. "Oh, my FUCK, Troy!" I moaned loudly into his ear as I felt my orgasming gripping down around him and I was sure I saw stars.

I closed my eyes, feeling him throb inside me briefly before he quickly pulled out of me. I wished I could have felt him longer, but I wasn't naïve. I knew that when guys cum, they ejaculate sperm, and I wasn't about ready to deal with that, so when he pulled out, smiled softly, still holding onto him as my body continued to shake against him. He took a deep breath, cool air wafting over my bare shoulders. His amazing lips pressed against my neck before he pulled back, reaching down in the water, pulling my panties back up and over my hips. He was so gentle with me, it was something I never expected, but it was perfect. He was perfect in every way.

He pulled away from me swimming to the edge of the pool to get out. I followed as I heard him talking to me. "Thanks, baby. That was fun." He got up and out of the pool and he kissed the top of my head before reaching for a towel and drying off. "Now, since I got the hottest girl in the party I think I'll go home." I knew I couldn't keep from blushing as he said that, but I tried to stave off smiling by biting my lip I grabbed myself a towel, drying myself off as well. "Say, umm.." he spoke as I pulled my dress on, fastening the clasp of the halter behind my neck, letting my wet hair fall down over my shoulders, "I figure since Kelsi is probably going to be here forever you might need a ride." I froze, putting my shoes on, looking up at him as he continued. "Want one?" I stood up, nodding softly as he folded his arms over his chest. He was smiling back at me, that smile I had wished he would give me thousands of times, that smile that was just for me in this moment.

"I'd like that," I smiled, hoping I wasn't blushing too badly. "Thank you." I looked back down at my shoes, slipping the other on, swallowing, hoping that when I looked back up at him, I wasn't blushing so bad. Standing up, I walked over to him, smiling softly. "Ok, all ready to go." I wanted to take his hand, but I knew that just because he fucked me, it didn't make me his girlfriend. He didn't have girlfriends, that was something Kelsi told me years ago, but it didn't stop me from hoping and wishing that some day that would change. We walked bypassed the house and he took me directly to his truck, opening the passenger side door, helping me climb up before shutting the door. I couldn't believe where I was or how I had gotten here, but I wasn't going to change a second of this night and I never would. This was exactly what I had wanted and I was happy.

Troy pulled the truck up in front of my house and I was surprised I hadn't even had to tell him where I lived. He hadn't pulled into the driveway, but he turned to face me, smiling. "Well, umm here you are. Home sweet home." He reached over, letting his finger run over my bottom lip. I almost melted on the seat there beside him, a soft moan escaping my lips. "Make sure you think about me while your touching yourself tonight. That way I can give you a good fuck two times tonight." I blushed, nodding and biting my lip. God, if he only knew I thought about him every time I touched myself, but this time would be different. This time I knew exactly how he felt inside of me, I knew what he tasted like, I knew what his hands felt like on my body. The only thing I didn't know was how his hands felt on my bare breasts. I wanted that. I wanted him so badly again.

His hand slid down my neck and to my bare shoulder. God, I wanted his hands all over me all the time. I wanted him to pull me over onto his lap and fuck me good and hard again. I wanted him so badly I could barely breathe. "Well, its been fun, but you gotta go, sweet lips," he said, pulling back from me, sitting back against the back of his seat. Undoing my seatbelt, I slid closer to him, kissing his neck up to his ear, letting my tongue lazily slide up his ear, moaning softly. "I gotta go, or you gotta go, babe?" I asked, letting my hand slide down his chest, grabbing his cock through his pants, pressing my self against him, wanting him badly. "Because you could fuck me good two times yourself tonight?" I rubbed his cock, moaning a little more, my pussy aching for him to be back inside me. "Fuck me, Troy. Fuck me good!"

He pulled my hand off of his cock and I pulled back to look at him, confused. "What-?" He told me without even me having to ask the whole question, "Sorry, sweet lips. I know how much you loved my cock, but I got a strict one ride only per night rule and guess what... we've already done it once tonight." I narrowed my eyes in on him as he kissed the inside of my hand shortly before letting it go. "Now go on in your house, princess, I got places to be." I shook my head, not wanting to go anywhere. I really wanted him again. Actually, the truth was, I wanted him all the time. I wanted him before I even had him tonight, but now that I've had him, I REALLY wanted him.

He leaned over, kissing my cheek softly before leaning past me to open the door for me to get out. "Later." I looked over at the door and back at him. I crossed my arms over my breasts, lifting my eyes. "One per night, huh?" I looked at the clock on the dashboard before looking back at him, smirking. "It's after midnight now, Troy. The night's over. You can come in, if you'd like. We can sneak into my bedroom. I have my own balcony door and everything. No one would even know you're here. You saw how quiet I could be at the pool, I can be even more quiet."

I winked at him, placing my hand on his thigh, rubbing it slightly, hoping my minor persuasion had convinced him, and if my persuasion didn't work, perhaps if I got him turned on enough, he would take me up on the offer and we would go up to my room and he could fuck me silly. I really wanted him, really bad. I'd even suck his dick right here just to have him again. Not that I'd ever sucked cock before, but something about doing it with Troy didn't completely weird or gross me out. It kinda actually turned me on thinking about doing it. I moaned slightly as my hand moved back over his cock again, rubbing it through his pants.

He grabbed my hand again, pulling it off of his cock and gave it back to me, jumping out of the truck and running around to help me out. I held out hope that he was coming in with me, but he hadn't shut his door, so I knew he wouldn't be staying. Shutting the door, he let go of my arm, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok, princess," there he was, calling me princess again. I did not like it. I never liked being called princess. Princesses were snobby bitches, and I was not a prissy bitch! "Time to go inside like a good girl. We aren't doing this again no matter how much you beg." I crossed my own arms over my breasts, biting my lip. Beg? I'm not a dog! "Not tonight anyways. Come find me in a few days and we'll see."

He slapped my ass and I couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. Troy had just slapped my ass. But if that wasn't enough to make me gasp, he pulled me up against his chest, hard. "Bye." He pulled my lips hard against his, kissing me deeply. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan as his tongue brushed against my own. Oh, God, he was so incredible. He pulled back, leaving me breathless as he spoke, "You can remember that when your touching yourself tonight. Later, sweet lips." He slapped my ass yet again before walking away from me, and getting back in the SUV and driving off.

I stood there watching as the taillights drifted off into the distance. I was stunned, my pussy was throbbing and my head was spinning. I turned slowly and walked back into the house, going straight up to my room. Locking the door behind me, I pulled off my dress, tossing it and my bra in the dirty clothes basket inside the door of my closet. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a short, baby doll nightie, pulling it on and crawling up on my unmade bed, pulling the covers down and crawling underneath them.

I picked up my large Bette Boop, hugging it tightly to my breasts, breathing deeply. "Oh, Bette, it was heaven! Troy actually fucked me! God, it was…" I closed my eyes, breathing deeper, my pussy throbbing, wishing he was here with me in my arms instead of this stuffed doll. "It was perfect, Bette! More perfect than I ever could have dreamed!" I closed my eyes, thinking about Troy and his cock buried so deeply inside me. I slipped my hand down into my panties, finding my clit between my pussy lips. It was already throbbing, it didn't take long before I came hard, thinking about how good Troy felt inside of me. I hugged Bette to my breasts, falling fast asleep, happier than I've ever been.


	2. Getting Started

I hadn't really wanted to come to school today, but then school wasn't my thing. School was my best friend Taylor's thing, who I was co-captain of the Academic Decathlon with. If I had my way, I'd be here just for drama, or heading out to Hollywood to make movies. I wouldn't be like all those bigheaded actors that think they're better than everyone else. I know I'm good, but I would never let all the fame and fortune go to my head. I just want to act. It was the only thing I was good at and as soon as Mama realized that, I'd be a whole lot better off.I got ready for school reluctantly and Taylor brought me to school, heading directly to first period. I never understood her fascination with school, but it was what she liked and she let me do what I liked without squawking, as long as I stayed with her on the decathlon. I didn't need to complain about it. She was one of only two people in the world that I trusted more than anything so I wouldn't upset her or by complaining about something so trivial as not liking school too I stepped out of he car, I groaned slightly, feeling that pain from last night in the pool in my pussy. It wasn't near as intense, but it was the same type of feeling. I wondered how long it would take for my pussy to go back to feeling normal after having sex. Maybe by the time he fucked me again, I'd feel somewhat normal down there. Not that I would complain. What happened between Troy and me last night was the most incredible physical feeling I had ever felt and I wanted to do it again and again, but only with Troy. I didn't want to fuck any other boy. I just wanted Troy.

"Dinner at my house. We can choreograph a plan for Ms. Darbus and you can help keep me from day dreaming, right?" I looked over at Jackson Frost, standing with his arm around Kelsi and my eyes almost popped out of my head as I came around the corner. Were they a couple now? I hadn't expected to see them like this. Did they hook up last night at the party? I knew she was crushing on him almost as long as I have been in love with Troy, but we hadn't had a chance to talk.I started to make my way over to them, to talk to them when the most perfect voice ever invaded my beeline. "Later, sweet lips. Not now. I got school." I turned to see Troy heading right toward me before Sharpay's annoying voice cut like a blade through my head. "Troy Bolton, if I'm not mistaken, I think you just might be scared of me." He turned back to her, pushing her up against his locker."Well, show me how much of a man you really are," she continued, throwing herself all over him. But then he kissed her. Or she pulled him into kiss her. Either way, she was dead meat!

_I ran forward, pushing __**Miss Britney Spears**__ down and onto the ground, sitting on her stomach as I started pulling at her hair. "He's mine, bitch! You keep your claws out of him! He doesn't want you. Stay the fuck away!" I continued to pull at her hair as she kicked and screamed beneath me. But then I felt Troy's warm, loving arms around me, pulling me off of him. She stood, getting all huffy and puffy with me as Troy held me close to him. "You're just lucky my boyfriend stepped in and saved your ass! You'd a been kitty litter if he hadn't, bitch!" Troy turned me around in his arms, pressing his lips to mine, holding me against him. I melted to him, moaning into his mouth. I knew he missed me as much as I missed him and now he was showing me just how much he missed me._

I blinked several times, swallowing hard as her annoying voice ripped at my brain yet again. "Running scared, big boy?" I had only been dreaming yet again, like I had dozens of times throughout the night last night. I watched as Sharpay pulled him back into her arms, kissing his chin. Ooooh, she pissed the hell out of me. I hated watching her all over him like a deep breath. I walked over to them, deciding to play nice. Stage face. I walked over to them, smiling brightly at her. "Hey, Sharpay! Are you ready for tryouts? I heard Ms. Darbus has some really awesome musicals picked out for this fall's lineup." I smiled over at Troy, trying to play it as smooth as possible. "Oh, hi, Troy. Good party last night, wasn't it?" I bit my lip, hoping I wasn't blushing too much. His eyes were so incredibly sexy, I just wanted to get lost in them, stormy blue and oh so heavenly.

"Yeah, it was alright," he told me, obviously not wanting to make a big deal about it, just like I did by asking him so nonchalantly. But his smile told me differently. He had as good of a time as I did, and if it hadn't been for his pesky little rule, we would have fucked again. I knew how badly he wanted me again. I could feel it in the way he kissed me before he left. That kiss alone got me through the night. The steam and the fire between us was incredible. I couldn't wait till the next time I felt his lips on mine or other places on my body for that matter. I felt my pussy tighten up just thinking about that, it made the ache feel a little better, throbbing slightly, soothing the twinge deep inside me.

"What in the hell is up with that?" he asked, pointing over to Kelsi and Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arm around my sister as they walked away. I hadn't seen her long enough to know what had happened with him last night, but I knew she'd tell me later. "I can't believe she's got her hands all over my brother. Needy girls like that make me sick."[/I] I turned back to look at Sharpay from my sister, shaking my head. "What?" My voice came out sharp and incredulous, but I didn't care. Did she _**really**_ just call my sister needy?" She smiled her patented evil grin. "You know a few of those don't you, Gabriella? Like yourself? Troy is clearly not interested, Gabriella!"[/I]She stepped in between Troy and me and I couldn't believe she was being such a bitch. "Don't look all shocked. Its not like were friends. Don't act all nice to me when we both know you haven't liked me since, like kindergarten. The feeling is mutual of course. That won't change even if you think somehow being nice to me will get Troy to take pity on you." I shook my head, "Troy can choose who he pities, Sharpay." I smirked at her as she turned away from me, facing Troy, disregarding anything I have said the entire time I've been standing here. "Now, if you could disappear me and Troy were in the middle of something." She whispered in Troy's ear and I wanted to pull her hair out. She smiled back at me as she let her hand move over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I fought the urge to grab her by her pretty little head of hair and slamming her head against the lockers, but I knew if I wanted to be in this fall's musical, I couldn't afford to get a detention, and I knew causing a fight in the school, I'd be in detention for sure. Not that I minded too much. If I got into a fight with Miss Priss, I wouldn't be the only one in there. She'd have a seat in there as well for fighting with me. It could be worth it. Shaking my head, I realized it wasn't. I wanted to be in the musical more than anything, especially since Mama said I couldn't audition for the part the community board called me about on Saturday. I had to find something almost as good to occupy my time.

I leaned against the locker beside Troy, smiling up at him before smirking at Sharpay. "I think you'd better look up the definition of _needy_, Miss _Thang_, because the way you're throwing yourself all over Troy right now, doesn't really put you in the category of secure, now does it?" I smiled back at Troy. "Ryan a good guy. I can trust that he won't hurt my sister." I smirked back at Sharpay, "Besides, Kelsi really likes him and she can be with him if she wants to. She doesn't need your permission. She doesn't need to throw herself over boys to get their attention either, unlike some girls."

I smiled at Troy before walking over to my locker beside Kels', opening it and pulling out my notebook, making sure I shook my ass just enough to get Troy to notice, but not enough to make it look noticeable to anyone but him. I wanted to make him think about me like I was thinking about him, but I wasn't going to be blatant about it. I wasn't going to flaunt myself all over him like Sharpay was. I closed my locker, turning back around to smile at Troy, leaning back against my locker. Classes weren't going to start for a little while yet. I could kill some more time, and if it was with Troy, that was a bonus. The thing was finding a reason to keep me around him until it was time for classes to start. "What's your first class, Troy?"

I barely heard Sharpay as she said something about my issues, or maybe my shoes or something. I couldn't really hear her. I was too focused on Troy. "I guess we pissed off the queen." He laughed and I could faintly hear the clicking off of her overly expensive Dolce & Gabbana heels on the tile. It didn't matter. She was gone and I was finally alone with Troy. Well, as alone as we could actually be in the hallways here at school. I'd much rather be lone with him, maybe in the rehearsal room or even the locker room. That is where most of the students got off here at school. "Don't talk about school like you actually care about it, like your sister or Taylor. We both know you don't." So, he did actually pay attention. He knew my sister and my best friend.

He walked over to stand in front of me. I licked my lips, opening my mouth to speak, but finding myself speechless as his placed his hands on the locker on either side of my head. Swallowing, I bit my lip. My breath had sped up and my heartbeat was racing. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled so good, like leather jacket and Harley leather. The smell of his Harley was all over him. I loved it. I wanted to go on a ride with him for the longest time now, ever since he got it. I wanted to ride him almost as much as I wanted him to fuck me. Now that I've had one, I wanted the other too. I wanted what I had last night too, especially right now with him this close to me.

"You care about me. You wanna talk all about my cock in your pussy don't you?" I moaned softly, nodding. "I…" Licking my lips, I swallowed, "Yeah…" He smiled that most amazing smile, that smile that made me weak in the knees and made my breathless state even more labored. His lips were so close to mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to press against mine, parting my lips slightly. "Later, sweet lips."I opened my eyes looking at him confused, utterly frustrated, sexually. I wasn't used to all these feelings. Sure, I had wanted him for the longest time, but now that I've been with him, I knew exactly how it felt, I knew how my pussy reacted, I knew all about it. I knew how his cock felt deep within me and I wanted it back there. I wanted it back inside me right now and he had pulled away from me, leaving me aching for him just as he had last night.

Moaning slightly, I stepped forward, not thinking, moving forward by the will of my want for him leading me. "Classes don't start for a while, Troy." I was being needy, and I didn't want to be like that with him, but it was coming out. Swallowing, I smiled up at him. "Let a girl walk you to class?" I hoped he didn't see that as me trying too hard. I could be a whole lot more aggressive in my endeavor to make him mine, but I wasn't like that. I wanted him to wan me because of me, not because I forced him to like me. If I did, he wouldn't like me and I'd lose any chance I ever had with him.

"Sure, why not." He said, starting to walk beside me. I held my books against my chest just beneath my breasts. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to say something stupid and have him walk away, so I stayed quiet. But I was happy when he spoke to me, asking me about what I had mentioned with Sharpay. "You going to try out for something? Wasn't that what you were talking to Sharpay about. What are you trying out for if you don't mind my asking?"

I nodded, smiling brightly. He just asked me about what I was going to do. He was really interested in what I was going to be doing. He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't in the least bit interested. "The fall musical! I haven't heard what Ms. Darbus is planning to direct, but she told me herself it's going to be _**spectacular!**_" I looked over at him, his attention was averted by some fresh new East High blood. I would definitely be inviting them to tryouts and to join the drama club!"Sorry got lost in looking at new pussy. Did you say something?" I blinked at him once before he pulled me against him causing me to forget to breathe for a moment. He pulled me into a classroom, shutting the door as he gave the room a quick sweep with his eyes before slamming me up against he door, causing me to moan uncontrollably. "Do I need new pussy or is my old going to give me some right here?" I shook my head, gaining as much composure as quickly as possible.

My voice came out lower and more sultry than I had planned, but with the way he was making my body feel, I couldn't help it. "You can have my pussy anytime you want it." I hadn't meant to sound so inconsolable, even if it was the truth. I didn't want him to think I was loose or easy or anything like that. I just really wanted him, and he could have me whenever he wanted. It wasn't a lie. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, lacing my fingers up through his hair, grasping onto the strands between my fingers. "Do with as you will!"

He accessed the lock on the door behind me and I heard the clicking of the lock before he pulled me across the room to the teacher's desk, lifting me up onto it. His hands felt so good on my waist as he lifted me, but nowhere as good as his lips pressed firmly to mine, causing a moan to slip from my mouth into his. He pulled back, leaving me breathless. "I'm going to make that pussy feel real good, Gabriella," he spoke against my lips, causing my clit to jump. I heard him groan as his hands slid up under my little dress, grasping my panties in his hands, pulling them down and off of me, dropping them.

But then he kneeled down on the floor pulling my legs around his head over his shoulders. He helped me lean back on my elbows as I looked down at him. I had only imagined him where he was right now, but now, with him down there for real, I couldn't help but bite my lip, curbing the moan coming from deep with in me. "Don't scream," he prompted, smirking up at me. I gasped, feeling one of his fingers slip inside of me. Aside from his cock last night, I have never had anything inside of me, well except for a tampon, but that wasn't sexual. I never used my fingers inside me when I touched myself thinking about him, but his fingers felt almost as good as his cock. _**Almost**_, but not quite.

I laid back on the desk as he moved his finger inside of me as he would his cock, thrusting in and out, making me soaking wet. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. I wanted his cock deep within me, just as it had been last night. I lifted my hips to his finger, begging for more, silently. I felt his lips on my the inside of my thigh, moving upward, I opened my mouth widely when I felt his tongue brush over my clit. I couldn't believe how amazing his hot mouth felt on my most sacred of places on my body. Aside from me, he was the only one who had touched it, but now his mouth was all over it and I couldn't help but moan out , biting my lip to silence the moan as much as I could.

He moved another finger inside of me as his tongue continued to move over my sensitive clit. My moan became more high pitched than my usual voice, and I heard him speak against my clit, "Oh, yeah, baby. Enjoy that." I had to swallow, my mouth was becoming so dry. I lifted my hips more to his mouth and his fingers as he pushed another finger into my pussy. Three fingers inside me was almost as tight as his cock inside me. He blew some air over my clit and I gasped again. My clit was going crazy. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I didn't know if I could cum once and then still be able to continue if he fucked me. God, I needed his cock inside me more now than ever. Just thinking about it, combined with his hands and his mouth on my pussy was making my pussy walls to tighten up.

His teeth lightly bit down on my clit and I gripped as his hair, pulling him deeper into my pussy, moaning as my hips moved against his mouth. "Fuck, Troy. Oh, FUCK! I - Oh, God, FUCK!" I couldn't even think. He was driving me crazy. My pussy tightened down on his fingers, my cit was in a flurry, it started throbbing uncontrollably as my pussy exploded around his fingers. I bit my lip hard to stop the moan coming from my lips. I grasped onto his hair, pulling him up from my pussy, pressing my lips hard against his. I moaned into his mouth, pulling him tightly into my arms and wrapping my legs around him, pulling him tighter to me kissing him hard, finding myself more turned on than I ever had been.

"That was…" I was breathless as I spoke. "Oh, God, that was..!" I couldn't find the words. It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. I had never received oral before right now and I had never given, but I wanted to. I wanted to suck him off until he was ready to fuck me, until he couldn't take it any longer. I brought my lips to his ear, moaning, "I want to suck you off, Troy. I want to make you feel as amazing as you just made me feel!" I moved my hand down from his shoulder, down his chest to grab his cock through his pants. It was so big and my clit jumped, even though I had just cum, I was still more turned on than I ever thought was possible. I pulled back, looking at him as I stroked him through is pants. "Let me, Troy!"

"Of course, doll." I smiled up at him. He was calling me baby and doll and I didn't knew I shouldn't read too much into it. He was a smooth talker with all the girls. All I could do was enjoy any minute he was giving me. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slightly before pulling back and sitting down in the teacher's chair, leaning back and undoing his pants. My clit jumped and I jumped off of the desk, holding my legs tightly together, wondering if I could cum again just hearing his voice.

He pulled his cock out of his pants and my breath caught in my throat. I had never seen a cock in my entire life. "Do your work. Show me how good you can make me feel." He reached up, grabbing me around the back of my neck, pulling me down to him, kissing me hard, I moaned into his mouth, thankful he was kissing me, that way my moans couldn't be heard farther than this area around us. He let go, leaving me breathless, his eyebrows doing a little dance above his eyes. He was so sexy, so fucking hot and here he was fucking me. Well, I was about to be fucking him. He leaned back in the chair more, letting his cock out into the air more.

My eyes got stuck on it. It was so big. I wondered how that actually fit inside me. My pussy walls tightened up just thinking about him inside me. I moaned softly as he ran his hand down my arm before moving his hand to caress my flat stomach over my baby doll dress. He let his hand slip up and under my dress, finding my clit again. It was even more sensitive than it was before he made me cum. I moaned softly as he asked, "Can you handle something so amazing? Sex with me gets better and better, I promise." Every time? He was thinking about having sex with me more and I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what could make me more special than any of the other girls he only fucked once, maybe twice. But I wasn't going to ask. I was just going to sit back and enjoy the ride, hoping that along the way, he'd be falling in love with me as I already was with him.

He pulled his hand from my clit and I swallowed, wishing he hadn't stopped, but it was his turn to cum, and I wanted him to come so hard. I smiled down at him, nodding, "I can handle it, Troy." My smile didn't leave my face as I kneeled down on the floor in front of him, rubbing my hands up his thighs softy, keeping my eyes on his until I reached the top of his pants, looking down at his cock. My mouth watered to take him in my mouth. I took his cock in my hands, licking my lips, whispering. "This is going to be so good." I just hoped I didn't disappoint him. Having never done this, I didn't want to mess up. I hoped I did it right.

I leaned forward, taking the head of his cock in my mouth, exhaling softly through my nose as my hands slowly moved up and down on his cock. I sucked slightly on the tip of his cock, running my tongue over it. This was so hot, I didn't know how much I could handle it. I moved my mouth farther down onto his cock that was throbbing in my hands. I moaned, moving farther down onto him, not knowing how much I could take in my mouth. I sucked it as far down into my mouth as I could until I felt it hit the back of my throat, moaning more. My hands still sat at the base of his cock, wondering again how he ever fit into my pussy. He was so big he didn't fit in my mouth, how did he fit in my pussy?

This was the most erotic thing I could ever do, I was sure of it. This was so hot, I'd never been able to think about this all on my own. Sure, I'd thought about giving Troy a blowjob hundreds of times, but being here, on my knees, my hands on his cock, his cock in his mouth, I never knew it could be so hot. My pussy was aching to be touched, to be fucked, my clit was pulsing with a greater intensity than I ever knew was possible. Usually I could squeeze my legs tightly enough that throbbing would cease, but the more I held my legs together, the more I ached. I needed Troy to fuck me or something, or maybe I'd have to touch myself as I moved my mouth over his cock. Either way, I needed it again. I needed Troy to fuck me.

I moaned and his cock lurched upward in my mouth. He caught my head in his hands, pulling me up to him, pressing his lips hard to mine. "I wanna fuck you." I smiled slightly. It was as if he could sense my thoughts, or, and I believed this more, he knew more about sex and he only knew how much a girl could take before she really needed to be fucked. I wanted to believe that he needed my pussy as bad as my pussy needed his cock. I had to believe that was true. He stood, pushing his pants and boxers off of his body in one swift motion. I didn't have time to admire his cock any longer. He turned me around quickly, pushing around onto my stomach. I grabbed onto the desk, waiting for his cock to slam into me. I wanted him to be as rough with me as he was last night. I wanted him to make my pussy scream, it was already begging to.

He leaned over me, whispering to me, "Gabriella." I gasped, feeling his cock slide between my legs from behind before a slight moan came from my lips. "You're about to feel real good." He pushed his cock into me and I held onto the desk harder. He felt so good inside of me, just like he did last night, but this was different. He was pushing into me from behind, it felt so good. I felt his hand slide up under my dress, over my flat stomach and to my breast. I closed my eyes as he pulled my bra down, causing me to moan more. He hadn't touched my bare breast last night, but it was so incredible today. He pinched my nipple, and my mouth dropped open as I started to pant. I could barely breathe. His hand on my breast and his cock buried into my pussy was more incredible than I'd ever dreamed it could be.

He pulled out his cock, sending it back harder into me. His hand on my hip was helping him pull himself deeper and deeper into me. Every time he thrusted into me, he went deeper and deeper. I was sure I was going to cum anytime. The more he thrusted in to me, the harder I had to grab onto the table just to ground myself, keep me from screaming out his name. But I couldn't help it, it was coming out. "Troy!" I closed my eyes. It had come out weak and very low. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to scream out in pleasure, and that was all that came out. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his tongue thrusting against mine as his cock thrust deep into me. I pushed my hips back hard against him, moaning as his cock pushed deeper and deeper. I thought last night was amazing, but this was far more incredible than I ever thought it could be, and I have thought about him a lot. "Oh, FUCK," I gasped, letting my head fall down against the desk. "Fuck yes!" My words barely came out in whispers, and I hope he heard them. I wanted him to know how good he was making me feel.

He pulled out of me and I moaned as he turned me around to face him. Lifting me back up on to the desk, sliding me to the edge of it. Our lips came crashing together and he pulled me up against him, grabbing my ass tightly in his hands and pulling me hard against him, lifting me as he turned me toward the blackboard, crashing my back against it. "Oooomph!" I moaned more as he slid his cock back into me. I felt his hand slide between us, finding my clit, and I leaned my head back against the board. "Oh, my God, Troy!"

He was so incredible. I wanted to do this with him all the time. He kissed me again, hard and intensely. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he continued to push his cock deep into me. I held my legs tightly around his hips, letting my head fall back again. I knew I was bout to cum again, and it was amazing. He felt so good inside me. He fit to tightly inside me and it seemed to be getting even tighter. He placed his hands on either side of my head, pushing harder and harder into me.

"I cant.." He said, pushing even harder into me. Shaking my head, I let out a heavy breath of air, like I'd been holding my breath and I hadn't even known we had. "Can't?" I swallowed hard, but he didn't answer. My orgasm seemed to cut him off as I closed my eyes tightly, panting and moaning as I continued to move my hips against his cock "Oh, fuck. You're so tight." I held him tight to me, my arms wrapped around his neck. Then I felt his hands on my waist again, pushing my dress up. His thumb rubbed against my clit and I opened my eyes widely.

My orgasm seemed to build some more till I was shaking uncontrollably against him. I gasped out loud, my mouth wide and inaudible. I never knew I could cum so hard. I felt him start to throb inside of me and it made my orgasm even more intense. I held onto him as we both throbbed, me around his cock and him deep inside me. I laid my head against his shoulder, breathing deeply as I felt us both start to calm down. I moaned slightly as the bell rang. We were late for class, but I didn't care. I'd much rather spend as much time with him as possible. He was the most amazing guy in the world and I could never get enough of him.

When he pulled out of me, I had expected to feel as empty as I had last night, but this time, it was a little easier. I wasn't in pain this time. In fact, my pain from the night before seemed to be all but gone. There was a slight twinge, but nothing like what had hurt so bad last night or the slight ache earlier this morning. He handed me my panties, and I smiled at him, watching him get dressed. He smiled back at me and I felt my heart jump in my chest. He really was sweet, nothing like the reputation he's gotten for himself. He was treating me really nice and I couldn't love it more. Well, I could. I wanted him to ask me to be his girlfriend, but he wasn't like that. He didn't do the whole relationship thing, but that didn't stop my heart from hoping for it.

"Thanks for the good time, princess. You're great." He kissed my lips softly after I pulled my panties up, smoothing my dress down, blushing up at him slightly before I could even stop myself. I licked my lips, tasting him on them, as he pulled away, walking over to the door, looking out the window. "Coast is clear. I'm out of here. We'll have to do this again sometime." My heart skipped again in my chest and I nodded. "Anytime, T."[/I] I bit my lip as he blew me a kiss, winking at me. I had never once thought that he would look at me that way. He was so caring with me, so gentle, even when he was fucking me as hard as he was. I loved it and it was making me fall even more in love with him, now that I was really getting to know him.

He left the room, leaving me alone. I took a step forward, grabbing the desk tightly, taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe we had just had sex at school, but it felt so good, I didn't feel bad about it. I didn't even feel bad that I was going to be late for class, but that's ok. I leaned down, picking my books up off the floor, walking over to the door, looking around to make sure no one saw me come out of the same door, especially if it was a teacher. I'd for sure be in detention and I didn't want Troy to get in trouble because of me.

I walked into the theatre building as free period started, seeing Kelsi sitting at the piano as usual, walking down the isles toward the front toward the stage. She saw me approaching her and stopped playing immediately. "Gabriella Marie Montez, did I see you talking to Troy Bolton in the halls!" She knew about my crush. She was the only one. I couldn't tell Taylor. Taylor thought Troy was a walking STD waiting to happen. She knew I liked him, but I couldn't divulge in it with her. I walked up onto the stage, sitting down on the bench beside her, and I couldn't help but blush. "Oh, my God, Gabs!" she said, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you." She said, before pulling back. "He was nice, wasn't he?" I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Yes, Kels. He was better than nice!" How was I supposed to tell her about the pool last night and the classroom earlier. "What about you and Ryan?"

Her face turned red and she turned back to her keys. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." I turned to look at her. "Kels, you haven't even been dating!" She giggled. "I know, Gabs, but we've been friends forever and we work here in the theater together all the time. It's just right, don't you think?" She looked up at me as if to get my approval and I looked back at her smiling. How could I not. I knew how much she liked him and for how long. "It's perfect, Kels!" I wrapped my arms around her, laying my head on her shoulder as she began playing on the keys again.

I let her play for a while before taking a deep breath, silently telling her, "I slept with Troy." Her hands froze on the keys and she immediately turned to look at me. "You WHAT?" I winced at her, turning to face her. "Twice." Her eyes about bugged out of her head. "Twice!" I stood up off of the piano bench, wrapping my arms around my chest, walking around the stage. "Kelsi, you know how long I've wanted to be with him. I know the type of guy he is and all, but…" I turned to look at her an she was brimming from ear to ear with a smile that I couldn't mistake. She was happy for me. "I know you don't want me to get hurt, Kels, and I won't."

She stood up, walking over to me. "Troy's a jerk, and I know you know that, but I also know that you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself." She stood in front of me for a moment, that big Cheshire grin on her face for a moment before giggling and wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Gabs! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me for a moment before pulling back and looking at me. "Now we just have to figure out a way to get that boy to realize that he has to like you to." I giggled with her. "Kelse!"


	3. Set Up

Ms. Darbus had announced she was doing Beauty and the Beast as this fall's musicale and I couldn't be more excited. She caught me during free period and told me she wasn't even holding auditions for Belle. She wanted me to be her. I told her that that wasn't necessary, but she was set. I thanked her and she waved me off. She told me she wanted me to search out the perfect Beast though. She knew we didn't have that great of a pool in the department and I couldn't agree with her more. There was a severe lack of talent in this school.

"Ms. Darbus," I asked a little warily. "What if I asked some one that has never really acted before?" She looked at me a little confused. "Montez?" I bit at my bottom lip for a moment. "I'm just thinking, Ms. Darbus, maybe it would be nice if we gave more students in this school a chance to get into the department. Show them how fun it could be. I'd work with him extra hard! I promise." She looked at me closely, shaking her head for a moment before asking. "Is there anyone you have specifically in mind?" Taking a deep breath, I winced slightly, "Troy Bolton?"

I couldn't believe I had actually mentioned his name in the theatre building. He was East High's star jock. Mixing him with drama might have been the biggest taboo and I could have just made a huge mistake. But when I saw the lights flash in Ms. Darbus' eyes like a big marquee sign I knew I was far from wrong. "Gabriella, that is the best idea I think I've ever heard! If you can get Bolton in here and on my stage-" her voice caught off and she looked as if she was staging things in her head already. I bit my lip, smiling brightly. "We'll get more people in here to see our shows than ever. Star of the Wildcats joins the drama department's production of Beauty and the Beast! I love it! Montez, you're a genius!" She turned upstage to leave toward backstage and her office, I could only assume to get to work on marketing or something. "Get to work on that, Montez. He's your boy!"

My cheeks went red when she said that. "I only wish!" And as Ms. Darbus made her exit, Kelsi and Ryan made their entrance. "What's got Ms. Darbus so bubbly?" I turned to walk off the stage. "I told her I've got her a Beast." Both of them asked in unison, "You do?" I looked back at them as they both looked at each other and giggled. I shook my head at the both of them and grabbed my bag off the end chair on he last row. "Troy Bolton." They both stopped giggling and turned their head to look at me. "You've got to be joking!" Ryan said, his mouth, practically dropping to the stage floor.

I shook my head, turning back to look at Kelsi who was grinning at me. "I think she can do it Ryan." He turned to look at her. "You really think so." She nodded, looking down at me as I started to walk away. "I do." I smiled to myself. "I'll see you at lunch, Kels. Love you!" She called back to me, "Love you too, sis!" We still weren't really sister's yet. I couldn't believe we had been living together for more than 6 years now and her dad still hadn't asked Mama to marry him yet. What the hell was he waiting for? A meteor to hit the Earth? I guess we all just had to be patient, right? I mean, we were all happy. I called him dad. Kels called Mama Mom. She even called Daddy Dad. We were one big weird family, but it worked for us, so who were any of us to complain?

Lunch time came around and I saw Kelsi sitting at a table with Ryan already. They were so cute together. I was so happy for them. I wished Troy and I could be like that, but aside from those few times we had sex that first day of school and at Ryan's party the night before, we hadn't even talked to each other. I saw him walk in the lunch room with Chad Danforth, his best friend and I knew now was as best of a time to talk to him as any was about the play. He wasn't going to be detached from his friends any other time, so I'd just have to go over and get it done with.

But first I was going to drop off my food with Kelsi and Ryan. "Hey," I said, placing my tray down across from them on the table and pulling my bag off from over my shoulder, laying it on the table beside my tray. They both looked up at me. "Hey, you asked him yet?" Kelsi's eyes danced around under her honey-colored eye brows and I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Kels. I was just on my way over there. Wish me luck?" I was a little nervous and butterflies were flipping around in my stomach. "You don't need it, honey. Just use those same feminine wiles you used on him at the party!"

My mouth dropped open wide and I looked down at my sister in complete shock. She giggled shaking her head. "What? You know he can't resist you!" I couldn't help but laugh, blushing ear to ear. "Kels!" She laughed with me, waving a hand over toward the jocks' table. "Go on! Get your Wildcat costar!" I shook my head at her, completely embarrassed that she would talk about all that in front of Ryan like that. "Break a leg," he told me, completely unfazed by our little sisterly chitchat. I looked over at him, shaking my head, smiling. "Thanks, Ryan." Kelsi looked over at him, scrunching her nose. "Isn't he so sweet?" I smiled at the two of them before turning away.

Approaching Troy, I decided I'd take the forward approach about this and leave him no way out of it. I took a seat on the table beside him, keeping my knees together, smoothing my dress down, keeping it down so no one could see my panties as I sat beside on the table top as he sat at the table. "Hey there, Wildcat!" Troy turned to look up at me, blinking, completely stunned having been torn from his conversation with his ballers. "Montez?" I smirked down at him. "So the boy does remember a name!" I winked down at him as he stood up closer to me. "You bet I remember a name, Gabriella." He winked, looking down the top of my dress slightly before looking back up into my eyes. "Among other things."

It took everything I had in me to keep my composure. I smiled at him, pushing him back down in his seat. "Down big boy. This isn't a social call. I'm here on business. I've got a proposition for you. Actually, I'm thinking, considering who I'm tabling this to I'd better make it a dare." Troy looked around to his friends. "I think I might like this." He looked back up at me. "What you got in mind, Montez?" Smiling, I clasped my hands in front of me, pleased with myself so far. "Ms. Darbus has left it up to me to find my costar for our fall musical of Beauty and the Beast and I told her I would pull in East High's star Troy Bolton!"

Troy held up his hands in surrender. "Oh no! Oh no! Troy Bolton does NOT sing!" I leaned forward. "This is a dare, Troy! You can't back down! How would you look if you backed down?" He leaned forward, almost glaring at me, his voice coming out in a glare. "I didn't know what I was getting into." I couldn't help but smile victoriously. "I know. That's the best part about it." Troy sat staring into my eyes, our faces mere inches from each others for the longest seconds before he sat back, sighing heavily. "Fine! What do I have to do!" I smiled even brighter than before sitting up straight.

"Come to free period with me tomorrow in the theater and Kelsi and I will get you started on everything you'll need to know!" I told him, happier than I could have thought I could be. I couldn't believe how easy this was. Turning this into a dare for him had been the best idea I could have come up with. If I hadn't, I knew he never would have done it. "Oh no! Free period is hoops hour!" I narrowed my eyes in on him, leaning forward. "Troy!" Letting out another huff of air, he relented again. "Ok, fine, I'll be there," he grumbled, shaking his head. I knew he couldn't believe he had fallen into this. I loved it! Jumping off the table, I stood next to him, leaning down, I pressed my lips passionately to his, kissing him hard for a while before pulling back. "You won't regret this, Troy!"

And with that, I walked away, not saying another word. I could hear all of his friends razzing him about what had happened, but I had gotten what I had wanted, and that's all that mattered to me. Sitting down across from Kelsi and Ryan, I smiled across the table at them who were applauding me with everything they had. "Congratulations! That was truly Oscar worthy!" Ryan said, nodding his head. Kelsi had tears in her eyes. "Ryan, that wasn't acting! Gabriella's in love with Troy! She was just playing with the poor sap!" My eyes widened on her. "Kels!" She shook her head. "What? It's true! I loved the kiss though! And I LOVED how you just walked away liked that! You didn't even give him a second thought! It was awesome!"

I giggled, looking down at my food. "Thank you, you guys," I said, picking up my fork to eat my food. I couldn't believe I had just been that forward with Troy Bolton right in front of the whole school. But then again, after what we had shared in the classroom and in the pool, I guess he'd filled me with a confidence I didn't know I had. Or I guess I could have just pulled from the confidence I used when I was up on stage. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Either way, I had gotten Troy to agree to be in the fall musical. I loved it. I couldn't wait until we started rehearsals. Actually, I couldn't wait until we started practicing lines together. I could invite him over to the house after school sometimes. It would be perfect! I'd get to spend time with him and we'd really get to know each other! I couldn't wait.

Tomorrow when free period arrived I saw Troy slowly come into the theater at the back looking like he really didn't want to be there, trying to find any reason he could to get out of it. "A dare is a dare, Bolton," I called to him, sitting at the edge of the stage, smirking wickedly. "You're just lucky I'm here, Montez!" I shook my head holding up the script. "Get your ass down here and get your script. Ms. Darbus wants you to sing with me." Even from the half distance of the rows of seats, I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. "I'm here less than a minute and already you've got me singing." Giggling, I jumped off the stage and opened the book to "Something There." I wanted to hear his voice as much or more than Ms. Darbus did. I already loved how great it sounded when he talked. I loved how it sounded when he growled in my ear when he was fucking me. I knew he had to have the most amazing singing voice.

Coming up to me, he took the open book from me, looking down at the lyrics. "You've gotta be shitting me!" I smiled at him. "Just be your usual grumpy self, Troy. You'll do great!" I giggled at him as Ms. Darbus came walking out onto the stage. "Well, Mr. Bolton. My eyes doth not deceive me! You are in my theater!" He looked up at her, nodding his greeting. "Ms. Darbus." She came down the stairs. "Go on, you two. Get on up there." She turned her head backstage. "KELSI!" Kelsi and Ryan came out from the side wings of the stage giggling as usual as I led Troy up onto the stage. I noticed as Ryan checked the two of them out. I knew he was thinking they were backstage making out, which was probably true, but he always had his head in the gutter.

"Kelsi, Gabriella and Mr. Bolton are going to go over 'Something There,'" Ms. Darbus told her as Kelsi sat down at the piano and Ryan sat down beside her. "Ryan, I want you to watch the two of them. Watch their body language. If you come up with any choreography for this piece, I want you to make note of it!" He nodded. "Of course, Ms. Darbus!" Ms. Darbus came to the front of the stage looking up at us. "Mr. Bolton. I don't know if you've ever been to Broadway or seen Disney's cartoon, but this song is no different than that on the movie. However. This is YOUR part. I want YOU to come out if it. Even though you will be a beast in a costume, it is your voice, your character. Give me YOU out there!"

I had to giggle a little. He was looking down at Ms. Darbus as though she had escaped from the loony bin as she spoke to him, her arms flailing around as she spoke. It was how she was, animated and full of life. He nodded, taking a step back toward me. "I understand, Ms. Darbus." She nodded, sitting down in the middle of the front row. "Alright, Ms. Nielsen," she indicated to Kelsi to begin playing just seconds before the playful music of "Something There" filled the theater.

I knew this musical and the lyrics to the songs better than most so I didn't even bother picking up the script, so when the first couple of bars of music played leading up to my part, I got into character, becoming Belle, leaving Gabriella behind. Looking over at Troy, who was now The Beast to me, I took a timid step back, holding my hands up, toying with my fingers softly. "There's something sweet, and almost kind," I started singing, ignoring the odd look on Troy's face as I did, "but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined." I smiled, almost blushing, turning my head away from him, The Beast, "But now he's dear and so … unsure," I turned, looking at him, over my shoulder, "I wonder why I didn't see it there before." Quickly cutting myself off, I turned my head away from him, bashful that I was even looking at him.

But then I heard him singing behind me. It was as if something had flipped in him. He was completely into it. I had never expected anything like this from him. "She glanced this way," I looked back at him, still in character, but I was most definitely intrigued as Gabriella, walking slowly back over to him, "I thought I saw." I took his hand slowly, smiling softly up at him. "And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw." He smiled down at me, tossing the book down on the stage and it took everything in me not to smile up at Troy as Gabriella. I smiled softly as Belle, walking with him downstage, strolling through the "wintery wonderland." "No it can't be," he sang, turning his head from me, "I'll just ignore."

And the we slowly turned our heads to look at each other and I couldn't tell if it was Troy and me or Bell and the Beast, but we were looking into each others eyes and I could barely breathe. "But then she's never looked at me that that way before," Troy finished his verse and my heart sang." I couldn't help but smile, but I figured it was alright for Belle as well as I stepped away from him, taking a step downstage left, I took a deep breath, singing a little louder, my stomach turning somersaults. "Neeeeew and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?" Turning back to look at Troy who was now sitting on the edge of the stage, looking over at me, staring at me for some odd reason. I had to laugh a little, as Belle anyway, "Truuuuuue, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't seeeee."

And with that, Kelsi played a few more bars on the piano and ended the song. Ms. Darbus stat in her seat staring at Troy. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and I looked at Troy who kept staring at me. "Well, some one say something!" I looked over at Kelsi and Ryan who were talking quietly to themselves and I looked back over at Troy who was shaking his head. Finally, Ms. Darbus stood. "Mr. Bolton, why in God's name haven't you joined my drama department before?" He turned his head from where he was looking at me again and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he wouldn't stop staring at me. "Honestly, Ms. Darbus, I never thought I'd enjoy it." She shook her head. "Well, I have to say, you and Ms. Montez up there have the most amazing chemistry I've ever seen! I'm glad she's pulled you in here to be our Beast! You'll be learning your lines with her from now until rehearsals and then some! Congratulations, Mr. Bolton! Welcome to the drama department!" She turned to me, "Thank you for bringing him, Gabriella!"

I smiled at her as she left to go to her office, calling to Ryan and Kelsi to follow her. Kelsi yelled to me that she'd see me at lunch and I nodded, waving at her, turning back to Troy who was sitting at the edge of the stage still, staring at me. "Will you stop staring at me yet?" He shook his head. "Where in the hell did you learn to sing like that?" I pulled my head back, looking at him oddly. "What?" He patted the stage next to him, asking me to sit beside him. "I've never heard anyone sing like that. Where did you learn?" I was still confused as hell, but I sat down beside him, making sure to smooth my dress underneath me, crossing my ankles of the end of the stage. I looked at the script in his hands before looking up at him and taking a deep breath.

"I didn't really learn," I told him. "It kind of all came naturally. The acting, singing, dancing. It's the only thing I do that I really love. The school thing, Academic Decathlon, it's just to make my mama happy. My real passion is the acting." I couldn't believe that Troy Bolton was actually sitting here, listening to me, tell him about my passion, something I loved more than anything. "You have an amazing voice. I didn't expect it." Truth be told, I was more than sure that he had an amazing voice, but I had already complimented him, I didn't need to give him too big of a head, so I followed my compliment with a minor doubt. He laughed, leaning back slightly. "Well, well! Miss Montez has her doubts!" He looked over at me, laughing loudly. "If you didn't think I could sing, why did you ask me to be in this thing?" Just when I thought we were getting somewhere and I thought he was softening up, he had to be his jerky self. "Ms. Darbus wanted to branch out. She didn't think anyone in the department was good enough for the part, so I suggested we get the most popular boy in school, since our talent pool was slim anyway."

He moved closer to me, placing his hand on the other side of me. "Didn't I show you enough talent up there? Haven't I showed you enough talent elsewhere, baby?" He was close enough we could kiss, causing my heart rate to multiply in my chest. Licking my lips, I nodded softly. "Yeah," my answer barely coming out in a whisper. "I could show you again. Right here. Right now." He said, pushing me down on the stage, here in the theater. I groaned slightly. "Isn't this what you really wanted, Gabriella? You just wanted me to fuck you again," he said, moving on top of me."

My breath sped up. It was true. I wanted him all the time, but I didn't want him to be The Beast just because I wanted to fuck him all the time. I wanted much more out of him than just that. "No," I whispered." His eyes widened as he was about to kiss me, pulling back slightly. "No?" I swallowed, licking my lips. "I want you, Troy, I do. But I also want you to be my Beast." I was honest with him. I wanted him badly. I wanted him to be more than just my Beast too, but I couldn't tell him that. He narrowed his eyes in on me, shaking his head before pulling back, sitting back up on the stage.

Looking up at him confused, I sat up trying to steady my breathing. "I said I'd do it, I'll do it," he said as he looked through the pages of the script. Taking a deep breath, I smiled. "Thank you, Troy," I said, softly. He looked over at me, his blue eyes dark and stormy. "I still can't believe you tricked me into this like you did." Smirking over at him, I crossed my right leg over the left toward him, mostly to quell the tingling feeling he had started by getting me turned on the little he did. "How else was I going to get you in here?" He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I don't understand you. What is it you really want?" I shook my head with him. "I told you. I want you to be the Beast. I'm not playing games here, Troy. Ms. Darbus needed a Beast and you were the first person that came to mind. I promise you. No games. No tricks."

His eyes rose, laughing slightly. "First person that came to mind, huh?" I laughed with him. "Well, what can I say? You are a bit of a Beast yourself, Troy!" I couldn't believe I had just said that, but it was true. The way he treated girls around here, never having a girlfriend, only sleeping with them and moving onto the next. It was rather horrible. I only wished somehow I could change that, and I was going to do anything I could do to change it. He laughed even louder. "Well, thank you, Ms. Montez!" he said, laughing, turning to me. "But you are a definitely the Belle of this production." My eyes widened and my mouth went dry as he said this. But it didn't seem to be anything to him. He turned his head down, looking down at his script. I blinked at him, swallowing. Did he just say I was pretty? But then again, he said girls were pretty all the time. No, he didn't talk like that. He used words like hot and sexy. But he hadn't said I was pretty at all.

I couldn't let it affect me. He probably didn't mean anything by it and he was just moving on from it anyway. "So, we need to work on lines together, huh?" I nodded. "Your house or mine?" He looked over at me. "Either works. Anytime your free. Or I could give you a ride home after school. I already know where you live anyway. When did you want to start?" I smiled, shrugging my shoulders, trying not to sound too eager. "Anytime you're ready." He nodded, hopping off the stage. "Well, I'll read over it and I'll catch up with you later and let you know. This was fun, sweet lips!" He turned to walk up the isle toward the back of the stage and I couldn't help but watch his ass through his jeans as he walked up to the back of the theater. Trying to hold in a moan, I bit my lip. I couldn't believe he was actually doing the musical with me.

I heard the familiar giggling of my sister and Ryan coming up behind me and I turned to see them looking down at me. "Where's Troy?" Kels asked. I looked back up the isles in Troy's wake, sighing softly. "He left." Ryan laughed, "Probably to shoot some hoops or something. Too much drama in here for him." I heard Kesli giggle. "Ryan!" He laughed. "What? I still can't believe she got him in here." I smiled. "I can," my sister answered. "She can get anything she wants." I sighed softly, looking down at my copy of the script, taking a deep breath. What I wanted was for Troy to be my boyfriend, but having girlfriends was not something Troy Bolton did, and I'm not sure if he ever would. Kelsi assured me the other day that nothing was going to keep that from happening.

"I'll leave you two alone," I barely heard Ryan whisper to Kelse as he jumped off the stage, patting my knee. "See you at lunch," he said to both of us before running our of the theater. Kelsi sat down beside me, nudging me slightly with her shoulder, smiling over at me. I smiled, looking down at my hands in my lap. "You and Troy sounded amazing." I blushed more, looking over at her. "We did, didn't we?" She smiled, nodding. "I couldn't believe it. I think you guys need a duet. Like a real duet." I shook my head. There wasn't one . "Maybe we could approve it with Ms. Darbus and you could do a "Tale as Old as Time" duet instead of Mrs. Potts singing? I'm sure Martha won't mind!"

I looked over at her, looking into her eyes. She was completely serious. Martha was easy going and she wasn't getting to dance a whole lot in this production like she's used to anyway. She had a few other singing parts in the show and singing really wasn't her thing anyway, so I was sure that Kels was right about Martha not minding. Maybe Martha could even start it out when Troy and I were walking down the stairs to meet each other and then we could take over. I could see it in my head now. It would be perfect. But in my head, I wasn't seeing Belle and The Beast right now. I was seeing Troy and myself and that wasn't good.


	4. Thin Lines

I woke up Friday morning and it had been two weeks since school started and I was feeling like my stomach was ready to turn over on me. I felt like I had stomach flu or something. Jumping up, I ran from my bed to Kelsi's and my adjoining bathroom. Lifting the toilet seat, I quickly knelt down in front of the toilet and soon lost whatever we had had for dinner last night. Visions of Pizza Hut came splashing into the toilet in front of me and I felt even more sick to my stomach. Mama and Dad had been out last night, leaving Kelsi and me to order pizza. Pizza Hut had never done this before. I had no idea why I was throwing it up like this this morning.

Standing up, I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink, picking up my toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste on it, I ran some water on it before starting to brush my teeth. Just then the light flicked on and I closed my eyes tightly, turning to see Kelsi standing there. She had a huge smile on her face, but as soon as it was there, it vanished. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" I looked back at myself in the mirror. I looked miserable. I looked worse than I felt, even though I had just thrown up, I still felt miserable. Leaning over the sink, I spit the toothpaste out in the sink. "I'm sick. I don't think I'm going to school today."

She frowned, walking over to me, wrapping her arm around my waist and I felt another wave of nausea wash over me. "Awww, Gabs, no. Ms. Darbus wants to go over tower scene today. That will be good for you and Troy." I shook my head. I couldn't think about Troy right now, now while I was feeling this sick. "Kelsi, I'm not going to school today. You can tell Troy he can do whatever he wants for free period today. I'm sure he'll love that." I'm sure she could tell I was really sick. I would never give up going to rehearsals during play rehearsals, especially now that Troy was there.

She sighed heavily and I leaned forward to rinse out my mouth and my toothbrush. Setting the toothbrush back in it's holder I stood back up, turning to look back at her, turning to smile uneasily at her. "So, what were you so happy about when you came running in here?" Her face lit up again and she hopped up on the bathroom counter. "You'll never guess what happened last night when Daddy took Mom out to dinner!" I smiled at her, taking her hand and pulling her from the counter and turning off the light to walk with her out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I had to lay down. I was feeling so sick and I just wanted to crawl back into bed and not get back out until next Monday.

I pulled her up to crawl into bed with me so she could tell me what happened with our parents last night at dinner. "Ok, spill," I said, once I was laying against my pillow and she was laying against my other pillow, practically ready to bust out of herself. "Mom asked Daddy to marry her. My eyes just about popped out of my head when she said this. "What? You've got to be kidding me!" She shook her head, "Nope! She bought him a band and everything. It's actually really nice!" I laughed a little bit, feeling my stomach turn, trying to push past it. I really didn't feel like throwing up yet again. "I can't believe this, Kels! Did they say when?" She nodded her head. "In a month, actually! Can you believe it! We're actually going to be sisters, not just pretend anymore. We're REALLY going to be sisters.

She wrapped her arms around me as we laid in the bed and I closed my eyes, swallowing back the wave of nausea I felt. "This is so awesome, Gabs! I'm so excited!" She said, pulling back. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, you're sick!" she said, letting me lay back down on my pillow. I laughed slightly. "It's ok, Kels," I told her, smiling softly. "I can't wait! We've waited so long to be actual sisters!" She smiled brightly. "I know! But our patience has paid off!" She said, sitting up, looking down at me. "Oh, Gabs, I wish you weren't sick. This is such a great day! I wanted to go shopping with you after school."

I frowned slightly, taking a slight breath. "I'm sorry, Kels. Maybe I'll be feeling better when you get home from school." She stood back up off the bed and looked back down at me. "I'll call you during free period, ok? And lunch." I smiled up at her. "Ok. I love you." She smiled, walking toward the bathroom. "I love you too, sister!" I smiled, curing up into my pillow. I knew Mama would be up here soon now that Kels knew I was sick and wanting to stay home, but I didn't want to deal with it. I knew I had to, but it wasn't something I wanted to deal with.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. "Mija," I heard my mama's voice from the other side of the door. "Come in, Mama," I called to her, keeping my head down on the pillow as she came in, shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she took a seat down beside me where Kelsi had been sitting. "Kelsi says you're not feeling well. She says you threw up." I looked up at her, nodding slightly. "I really don't want to go to school mom." She lightly placed her hand on my head, running her fingers through my hair. "Alright, Mija. You can stay home today. Use the weekend to help you feel better." I smiled up at her, laying back a little more. "Thank you, Mama." She smiled, running her fingers more through my hair. "You're welcome."

I was about to close my eyes when I remembered what Kelsi told me. "Oh, Mama." She looked back down at me, stopping from standing. "I heard about what happened last night." Mama narrowed her eyes on me, trying to see if I approved or not. "Are you ok with it, Gabriella?" I opened my mouth, almost laughing. "Mama! Are you kidding? Kelsi and I have been wanting you and Dad to be married for years! If you're the one who did the asking I don't mind. A woman needs to be assertive every now and then anyway!" Mama laughed slightly. "We'll talk wedding more later. You get your rest. My shift starts in an hour." She stood up off my bed and walked to the door. "I love you, Mija." I smiled as she walked out the door. "Love you too, Mama."

* * *

I walked into the theater building, still wondering why the hell I was doing this damn play. That Montez girl was really starting to get under my skin, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her know she was. I just had to get through this damned thing and then I could focus back on football. Yeah, the season didn't start for a month, but even though I was only a junior this year, the coach said I had a chance this year at being captain of the team, just like I was of the basketball team, and I I wasn't going to foul that up.

I saw Kelsi and Ryan sitting at the piano nuzzling noses and for some odd reason I couldn't help but smile. Shaking my head, I came up to the bottom of the stage. "So where's Gabriella?" Kelsi looked up from the piano, shaking her head. "Didn't come to school today." For some reason, hearing that really upset me. "Why? What's wrong with her?" She stood up from the piano, Ryan following shortly behind her, something not unusual. "We had pizza last night didn't agree with her," she told me, wrapping her arms around Ryan's as his wrapped around her. "Oh, well," I said, looking around, feeling kind of lost without her. I had been coming here for five days now during free period and it already was habit to me. Without Gabriella here, I didn't know what to do.

"She said you could go shoot hoops or something," Kelsi said, and I looked up at her. "Oh?" I questioned, rubbing the back of my neck, shaking my head. "No. My dad has cleaners in there cleaning the gym floor. Ryan," I said, shifting my gaze over to him. "Do you think we could go over some lines between The Beast and Lumiere?" He was his character after all and I shouldn't just run off just because Gabriella wasn't here. That would make it seem like I was only here for her. I had to admit, I really was only doing this as a dare because of her, but I wanted to do this because of and for her because she had approached me specifically. She could have asked any guy in school, but she didn't. She came to me. I could have turned her down, even with the dare, but I didn't. I didn't because … Honestly, I didn't know why I didn't turn her down. It certainly wasn't because she was a hot fuck and I couldn't stop thinking about her. It had to be something else, but I still didn't know what it was.

"Sure," he answered, looking down at Kelsi who smiled up at him and then back down at me. "You know, Troy? I'm glad Gabriella picked you! I think you're the best Beast we could have gotten." I nodded up to her on the stage. "Well, thank you, Kelsi. I appreciate that!" She nodded, turning to face Ryan. "I'm going to go call Gabriella. You two have fun!" She stretched up, giving him a kiss and I turned my head away. "Tell her hi," Ryan told her. "I will," she told him as she started to walk off toward the back of the stage. "Kelsi," I called off to her, looking up. She turned around, looking back at me. "Tell her hi for me too?" What the fuck? She was looking at me strange too. "Tell her I just thought it was horrible she couldn't be here for free period and I hope she feels better." She still looked oddly at me but nodded at me. "Will do," she said, before turning back around, taking her phone out of her pocket and walking back stage.

I started to walk up the stairs to the stage. "What was that about?" Ryan asked me and I gave him an odd look. "What man, I'm trying to make conversation." He held up his hands, holding up the white flag. I sighed heavily. "I've gotten used to her being around here for this. She's the one who roped me into it in the first place, I just thought she should be here," I told him, tucking my script in my back pocket. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, not satisfied with my answer. "I'm talking about the feeling better bit." I shrugged my shoulders. "What? She's our Belle. She should be here, more than the rest of us should, don't you agree?" He shrugged. "I guess, but I think you're holding back." I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair. "Can we just run some lines or do you want to play Dr. Phil?"

He laughed, holding up his hands. "What lines do you want to go over?" I thought for a moment. "I was reading the script last night and I was reading the scene where Belle and The Beast dance. We could do the scene where Lumiere is helping The Beast get ready?" Ryan clapped his hands together, practically jumping up on the stage. "Kels was just helping me memorize those lines just the other day. Perfect." He was a little to animated for me sometimes, but I could handle it. He wasn't annoying about it or anything. He was just really out there. I nodded. "Good. I think I've got my lines memorized too. I don't want to have to read them. Do you think you know it well enough to prompt me so I don't have to open my book?" He nodded, waving his hand at me. "Oh, yeah, sure! No problem!" I nodded in return. "Thanks. So we're going to like move around and act and stuff too, right?" He smiled, really getting way too much pleasure out of this. "Yeah! Just do whatever feels right. I'll go ahead and start."

I nodded, watching as he started bouncing around on the stage, dancing more like, doing some weird moves I wasn't even sure I could even mimic, but then again, he was the candlestick and I was grateful I was The Beast. "Tonight is ze night," he started, speaking in his French accent. I walked across the stage, knowing I'm supposed to be dressing in a nice tux while I'm all decked out in a big beast suit already, so I tried to make it look like I was walking heavily over to a rose that would be there but wasn't really there right now. "I'm not sure I can do this," I told him, looking at the imaginary rose, sighing heavily. "You don't have time to be timid," I heard Ryan as Lumiere tell me. "You must be **bold. Daring.**" I turned to look at him. "**Bold. Daring**," I tried repeating his words, puffing out my chest with each one, turning my head one way and then the other before shaking my head and walking past him.

"Zere will be music, rrromantic candelite," he said, pretending to turn on the lights of his hands, "provided by myself." He had a cocky tone in his voice and I almost laughed. I'd never heard Ryan Evans talk like that before in my life, but I had to remember we were on stage and he was acting. We were supposedly two different people and he wasn't himself right now. "And when the moment is right," he continued, coming up beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "you confess your love." I turned to look at myself in what would be a mirror. "Yes," I said, almost breathlessly. "I con.. I - I.." Turning my head away from the mirror and stepping away from Ryan or Lumiere, I shook my head. "No! I can't!"

Ryan looked at me a though I'd killed his puppy and again it took all I had in me not to laugh. "You care for zhe girl, don't you?" I sighed, pulling up one of the stray chairs sitting around on the stage. "More than anything!" I sat there, thinking about Gabriella. I couldn't believe that I was thinking about her when I was supposed to be thinking about Belle. But then again, she was Belle, so.. That's ok, right? "Well, zhen! You must tell her!" And that's when Cogsworth was to come in and tell us that Bell was ready.

I turned to look up at Ryan. "Thanks, man! That was a lot of help!" He shook his head, his hand clasped over his mouth. "I can't believe it!" I fixed my eyes on him closely. "What?" He moved his hand, a huge grin on his face. "You really are the best Beast Gabriella could have found. I never thought you could act." I laughed, standing up and turning to face him completely, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed. "Yeah, you should! I'm sorry! I'm not insulting you!" I shook my head. "Don't worry, I didn't take it as one. I'm actually starting to enjoy it." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're all glad you're here, especially Gabriella."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" He closed his mouth quickly. "I probably shouldn't have said that." I laughed at him. "Too late now, Evans. What did you mean by 'especially Gabriella?'" He sighed, shaking his head. "You didn't hear this from me, but she's had a crush on you for like the looongest time." I smirked too myself. "Don't worry, Ryan. It's not like I couldn't figure that one out by myself." He sighed heavily with relief. "And maybe it will calm your nerves a little to know that," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I kinda like her too." His eyes just about popped out of his head and I chuckled to myself. "But don't go telling anyone, especially that little girlfriend of yours. I've got a reputation to uphold." He held up both of his hands as though I were the G-men. "Don't worry! I won't tell a soul!" I don't know why I had just told him, but he was brimming from ear to ear with it. Some how I knew I could trust that he wasn't going to go blabbing it all over. Besides, liking her wasn't going to get me into trouble, was it?

* * *

"So he stayed anyway," Kelsi told me through the phone as I laid there, wishing I could just die. I'd already thrown up three times this morning and I didn't know how much more a person could actually throw up. I didn't actually eat that much did I? Was I that much of a pig? "Really?" I asked her, through the phone, shaking my head. I couldn't believe that Troy was staying to play practice in free period if I wasn't even there to make sure he followed through on his dare. I wasn't there to play warden and make sure that he did everything right. But then again, he had made a commitment now and I really didn't expect him to go running.

"What's he doing right now?" I asked, playing with a strand of hair. "He's out going over lines with Ryan. I'm telling you, Gabs. You're changing him!" I blushed, closing my eyes. If anyone could change Troy, could it really be that I was doing it. "Maybe he just really enjoys what he's doing, Kels." But she wasn't happy with that answer. "Gabriella, seriously, he wouldn't even know he liked it if it wasn't for you, so of course you're changing him. He wouldn't have stayed if this wasn't because of you. He would have turned around and headed straight for he door." I took a deep breath, pulling the blanket up more against me. "You're right," I said, relenting to her. "Gabs, I really wish you were here. I miss you. Ryan told me to say hi. So did he."

"He?" I asked, confused. "Troy." I heard her giggle into the phone. "He seems like a lost puppy dog here without you." I bit my lip and I knew my lips were beet red. "He said he thought it was horrible that you're not here and he wants you to start feeling better." I turned my face into my pillow. He was thinking about me. He wanted me there. He didn't want me to be home. "Gabs?" I heard Kelsi calling to me through the phone and I swallowed hard, turning my head back into the phone. "Sorry, I was having a moment," admitted to her. She giggled, "That's what I thought! Gabs, he's falling for you and he's falling for you hard!" I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't. I wanted him to like me even love me as much as I loved him, but I couldn't get my hopes up. I didn't want to get my hopes up when they could crash down easier than nothing.

"Please don't say that, Kels. I can't think about that." She was silent for a moment and then she silently apologized. "I'm sorry, Gabs. I just want to see you happy with him already." I smiled softly. "I know. Like you and Ryan, right?" I could tell she was smiling like the Forth of July when I said that. "Exactly!" I laughed slightly and then I heard the bell ring. "I gotta go, Gabs, but I'll call you at lunch." I nodded. "Ok. Love you." I rested my head more against my pillow as she replied, "Love you too, sis." And then the phone went silent and I laid it on the nightstand, closing my eyes, pulling the pillow closer to my chest.

There was no way Troy could be falling for me. That wasn't something Troy Bolton did. He didn't have feelings like that for any girl. There's no way he would start having them for me. Yeah, the two times we had sex were incredible, but sex wasn't going to lead to feelings. He had sex with several girls. He didn't have feelings for those girls. He wasn't going to have feelings for me. Reaching for my Bette Boop, I hugged her tightly to me, taking a deep breath. "I wish he would love me, Bette. I love him so much and I think I always will."

I felt another wave of nausea and I closed my eyes, rolling them behind my closed lids, tossing back the covers and running to the bathroom for the fourth time yet today. I knelt down over the toilet, just as I lost everything that I didn't have in my stomach yet again. I didn't know how much more I could throw up. I hadn't eaten anything today and yet I was still throwing up. How much could a person actually throw up. I brushed my teeth again and walked back into my room, hearing the text message tone go off.

Narrowing my eyes in on the phone, I walked over, sitting down on the bed, picking up the phone. I opened the text reading it. _How are you feeling?_ I didn't recognize the number, but whoever it was must know that I wasn't feeling well, so I texted back, talking outloud as replied. "Feeling like crap. Who is this?" I looked at my phone, laying down in my bed, pulling the covers up once again, settling in when the text tone went off again. _A friend. Would you like some soup and company?_ My eyes widened and I had to laugh. "A friend, huh?" _Not afraid of getting sick?_ I texted back, shaking my head. It was kind of fun playing text tag with some one I didn't know who. When the text tone went off, I looked down immediately. _No way! Be there at lunch time!_ I laughed, putting my phone back up on my nightstand, trying to think who on earth it could be.

I decided that I didn't want whoever it was to see me looking like hell when they got here, so, even feeling like hell, I threw myself in the shower and freshened up in the shower, getting dressed in a usual baby doll dress, no ties, no buttons, just pull over the head white. I brushed through my hair and let it air dry. I wasn't in the mood to do anything to it and I didn't feel like pulling it back either. I just wanted to let it be. I heard the doorbell ring and I looked out my balcony door windows, not seeing anyone parked out front. "Hmm." Shrugging, I left my room, walking down the hall and downstairs to the front door.

Opening the front door, standing with a thermos and a box of saltine crackers was Troy Bolton. I stood, blinking, unsure of what to say. "So you practically beg me to come in two weeks ago and now I don't even get a simple invite?" he smirked. Taking a deep breath, I took a barefoot step backward, pushing the door open more. "Come in." He walked in, laughing. "Kelsi told me you weren't feeling well. I wanted to come over and make sure you were ok." I blinked, shaking my head, shutting the door trying to collect myself. "So that was you on the phone?" He laughed, "Yeah, who else did you think it was?" I shook my head. "I don't know. You had to be so cryptic." He shook his head, taking my hand and pulling me off toward the kitchen. "Don't be silly, Montez. Now, show me where the kitchen is."

I lead him back behind the stairs and down the hall into the kitchen and he helped me sit at the table. "Now, you just sit and I'll get us lunch," he told me setting the thermos and crackers on the table before walking over to look through the cupboards. "This is my kitchen, you know?" I told him. He nodded, continuing to rummage. "I know, but you're sick and I'm here to take care of you." I had to be dreaming. Troy Bolton was not here taking care of me while I was sick. He found some bowls and sat them on the counter, turning to look through some drawers to find some forks. Finding some quicker than the bowls, he came back over to me, pouring the soup from the thermos into the bowls and opening the crackers, crushing them into the soup. "Oh, do you like this like this? Crushed crackers in soup?" he asked me after already having started. I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, I do actually." He nodded, laughing as well. "Good, so do I!" He finished crushing the crackers before sliding me a bowl and sitting down beside me.

I looked over at him. "What?" I shook my head. "I'm going to be honest with you. I feel like this is a dream. Troy Bolton does not just come over to my house and make me soup when I'm sick." He shook his head and stirred his soup around. "You're right, but a friend does." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Friend?" He shrugged. "Well, I figured that's the least we could be since you wrangled me into that play!" I opened my mouth widely. "A play that I think you're REALLY starting to enjoy, mister!" He took a bite of his soup, smirking over at me, swallowing after chewing. "Maybe you're right." I smiled, taking a bite of my soup as well. "I don't really do friends with girls, so you should consider yourself lucky." I swallowed my soup. He had no idea how lucky I felt to be sitting with him right here right now like this. I didn't know what friends meant to him. After what we'd shared together, I knew we were more than any friends I'd ever known. I knew he didn't know what it was like to be friends with a girl, so I knew I wasn't to expect a regular friendship from him.

We finished our soup and he took our bowls to the soup to wash them off, washing all our dishes off by hand. "You know, you really don't have to do that," I told him. "Nonsense," he told me, not stopping. "You just sit back and when I'm done, we'll go over lines, if you're up to it." I narrowed my eyes in on him. "Don't you have to get back to school?" He shook his head. "Nope. I got my dad to sign me out for the rest of the afternoon." My eyes widened. He got the afternoon off so he could spend it with me? What was he doing? He was making me fall even more in love with me was what he was doing and I think I hated him for it! Turning to me he smiled. "So, you up to going over lines?" I took a deep breath and nodded, standing up. "We can rehearse in the living room." He got a mock look of pain on his face. "And here I thought you were going to invite me up into your room." I glared over at him and he laughed. "Maybe when you're not sick." I opened my mouth widely. "You really don't know how to be friends, do you, Troy?" He smirked at me, walking past me. "Just goes to show you want me too, Gab." He winked at me, walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I had started feeing better halfway through my bowl of soup, and the ay he just looked at me, combined with that wink as he just walked past me, made me really want him to take me upstairs and fuck me crazy just like he had that night at Ryan and Sharpay's party or that first day at school. But I knew he was just playing with me. "What you doing, Montez? Touching yourself?" My eyes shot open wide, shocked. I couldn't believe how blatant he was. Turning around, I walked out of the kitchen, following him into the living room. "Took you long enough," he said when I came into the living room. He was already sitting on the couch, relaxed and ready for… Rehearsing, Gabriella. He's here to rehearse. "What lines would you like to go over?" I asked him, sitting down on the seat across the coffee able from him, wanting to keep as much space between us as possible. It wouldn't look right if I just pounced him. "We could go over the lines we were supposed to go over earlier in free period, but Maurice isn't here, so, we can go over another part that's just the two of us, if you'd like.

I nodded, thinking for a moment. "We could do the library part or the part after the dance or the scene where you die?" He made a mock look of pain, gripping his chest. "That eager to get rid of me?" I giggled slightly. "Or is it that you want me to transform from that big bad horrible beast in to the handsome prince so you can get your happily ever after and get your kisses?" he asked, standing up as he did, walking over to me, placing his hands on the arms of the chair I was sitting on, boxing me in. "You want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask." I looked up at him, swallowing as he moved closer to me, pressing his lips to mine softly. A soft moan escaped my lips as he pushed me back into the seat. After a moment, he pulled back, smiling softly down at me. "Feel better now?" I licked my lips, blinking up at him, barely able to nod. "Ye… yes." He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to stand. "Get your as up and come over and sit by me now then. No need for you to be all the way over here." I blinked as he brought me over to sit by him on the couch. "Now," he said, " we can go over lines."

I was still trying to recover from the kiss. He had caught me off guard. I hadn't expected that at all. He was driving me crazy, and I think he knew it. "So, which part is it?" he asked. "Um… I… " Shaking my head, I glared over at him. "I think I asked _you_ that question!" He laughed, his chest rumbling with the humor. "How about the part after I rescue you from the wolves and you're patching up my arm?" He suggested and I nodded. "Sounds good. Got your script?" He shook his head. "Don't need it. I have all my lines memorized." My eyes widened. "Don't look so shocked, Gab. I can do this theater thing too." I smiled. "I never said you couldn't, I'm just really impressed. Good job!" I leaned over, pressing my lips softly to the side of his before pulling back. He had a strange look on his face. "Thanks," he said slowly, lifting a hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. I took a deep breath, swallowing. He dropped his hand. "We should go over these lines." I nodded, taking a deep breath, sitting back against the couch, nodding. "You're right. Ok, so I'll start."

I pretended to pick up a wet cloth to clean up his wound, kneeling up on the couch near him. He growled up at me, holding his arm protectively. Already I was very impressed with him. We weren't at school on stage or anything and he was putting so much in to it. "Here now," I said, moving closer to him and right on cue, he actually started licking his arm. Literally, Troy started licking his arm. I smiled, briefly, only briefly, before quickly getting back into character. "No, don't do that." And then, he really growled at me, pulling his arm away and I winced, closing my eyes tightly, pulling my hand back. But it wasn't enough to stop me. I reached out for his arm again. "Just … hold… still." And as soon as my imaginary cloth came in contact with his scraped up arm he let out and enormous roar, yelling directly in my face, causing me to lean back. "That hurts!" But I stood my ground, kneeling there beside him on the couch. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" He continued to hold his arm protectively. "Well, if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened," he said, getting all smug on me. I got right back up in his face, not fazed for one moment. "If you hadn't **frightened** me, I wouldn't have ran away!" I told him, matter of fact, holding my arm out, pointing toward the door.

He seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment and I defiantly crossed my arms over my breasts, turning my head away from him, utterly frustrated with him. His thoughts came back to him and he pointed to me, finding his smugness again. "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He planted his hand on his hip, looking all high and mighty, touting his chest out at me. My eyes widened and I turned to look at him yelling right back at him, tossing my hands down to my sides. "Well _you_ should learn to control your temper!" We both stared at each other. For a moment, I didn't know if it was Belle and The Beast staring at each other or Troy and Gabriella again, but then Troy, as The Beast turned away, resting his head on his hand pouting and I tucked my hair over my ear as Belle, taking his arm, getting back to our lines. "Now hold still. This might sting a little," my words softening off as he looked at me before closing his eyes and waiting for it by resting his head on his hand again. I placed the imaginary cloth on it and he turned his head away, grunting loudly in pain. I grimaced softly for him, looking up at him, before looking back at his arm, continuing to "care" for it. "By the way," I said softly, " thank you for saving my life." I looked up at him and he looked as though he was caught off guard. He slowly looked back over at me, his voice coming out low and slow. "You're welcome."

The scene was over, but for some reason, we couldn't seem to look away from each other. I knew I needed to look away. I knew I probably needed to move, but I couldn't make myself move from this spot. I wanted to stay right where I was was the problem. And Troy wasn't moving either. It was as if we were both glued to these very positions. "Troy," I whispered. "Don't say anything," he whispered back. "I don't want to do anything. I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay right here." I shook my head, not understanding any of this. "I don't understand," I told him, continuing to whisper, not wanting to disturb anything. He shook his head, moving to take my hands in his. "Neither do I." I looked down at my tiny hands in his. They fit perfectly, just like I always knew they would. "Troy, I can't do this," I whispered, looking up at him. "You don't do relationships and I can't hold my breath." He took a deep breath but still kept hold of my hands. "I don't understand any of this myself, Gabriella. I want to be your friend, that's all I know I can do." I looked down, nodding my head. "I can be your friend. It's better than nothing." I looked up at him smiling. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to be his girlfriend, but if he could sit here with me and be this honest with me, I guess I could start with what he was offering me. It was better than nothing.

He leaned over, pressing his lips softly to mine. "Thanks for asking me to be your Beast, Gabriella. I think being in this play is the most fun I've had doing something at school in… probably forever." I smiled at him, shaking my head. "You're welcome, Troy." He sat back against the couch, looking me over. "Well, you look like you're feeling better. Looks like my soup and my loveably presence has made you feel better." Laughing, I shook my head. "It did. I'm glad you came over." He smiled over at me, nodding. "I'm glad I did too. I smiled, looking down. We were still holding hands and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I didn't understand what was happening here. To Troy we were just friends, but to anyone else looking in it would look like so much more. What would some one else say we look like? Were we friends with benefits? I knew we definitely weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't know what we were. Maybe there was no way to define this relationship. We were just friends. Friends that held hands. Friends that kissed. Friends that touched. Friends that have fucked. Friends that may fuck again? I didn't know, but I knew that I liked where were.


	5. Love and Hate

"I can't believe you're still not feeling well," Kelsi said as we walked through the Coronado Mall that next Thursday afternoon. "Didn't you say that you were feeling better when I got home after school Friday?" I picked up the dress in JCPenney's formal dress section. "I was. I don't know what's wrong with me, Kels." I hadn't told her that Troy came over that day or that he had said that he wanted to be my friend. I didn't completely understand what he had meant by wanting to be my friend. Especially since he's been the same Troy in the halls and with his regular friends. He hasn't even treated me any differently around Kelsi and Ryan. I don't think he really knew what he was saying when he asked me to be his friend. He frustrated me so much sometimes I just wanted to kick him, but then at the same time, I wanted to kiss him too. I was all messed up.

"Maybe you should talk to Mom about it?" Kels suggested. I slid the dress back on the rack, shaking my head. "No. I don't want Mama to worry about a thing. She's got all this wedding planning to worry about. We're taking as much of it as we can from her so she can still focus on work and Dad." Kels walked over to me, taking me by my shoulders and making me face her. "You've got to see a doctor, Gabriella." I looked at her, straight in the eyes. She hardly ever called me by my first name, at least not to me. "Mom knows a lot of good doctor's at the hospital and they can-" I shook my head, turning around to look at some more of the dresses. "It will go away. I'm drinking more orange juice and I'm eating better. I promise, Kels." She sighed heavily, coming up beside me. "Gabs, you're my sister, worry about you." I smiled over at her, leaning my head on her shoulder. "I know, Kels, and I understand. I'll be ok, I promise."

I picked up a dress, looking it over. "Do you think Mama would like it?" Kelsi looked over the long, slip like dress with spaghetti straps. It was a light green. It would look beautiful on both of us and it was the right color for the wedding. Kelsi's eyes widened, smiling brightly. "Gabs, it's gorgeous!" She turned back to the rack, picking up one in her size. "And they have two of them!" she said, wrapping her arm around me, pulling me into the dressing room with her. "Lets try them on!" I loved my sister more than anyone in the world. She was so cute sometimes. We went into the big stall and started changing. We were sisters, changing in front of each other wasn't anything unusual. We were sisters. We had slumber parties in our tank tops and underwear. Changing in front of each other wasn't unusual.

Once we had them on, we stood looking at each other, giggling. "They're perfect!" We both exclaimed, hugging each other. When I pulled back, I turned look at the two of us in the mirror. "We're going to have to buy strapless bras, Kels, or none at all." I saw her face contort and I turned to look at her. "Come on, Kels," I said, lacing my finger under her straps. "We can't have bra straps showing under this perfect dress." I laughed, letting her straps go. "I really think we should go braless," I told her, turning to look myself over in the mirror. Going without panties wouldn't be a bad idea either. "And a thong, too." Kelsi gasped. "I am not wearing a thong!" I laughed, looking at her. "Well, I was considering going without panties." She laughed at me. "Gabs, sometimes!" I laughed, turning back to my clothes. "Let's buy these and then we can go to the Cinnabon!"

We dressed and walked out to the cashier, buying the dresses and walking out of the store and toward the food court. "Gabriella! Kelsi" We heard from beside us, turning to see Taylor, my other best friend walking toward us. "Hey, Tay! What are you doing here?" She came over, linking her arm with my arm that wasn't wrapped with Kelsi's, walking with us. "I came to pick up a book I ordered from Barnes & Noble a few weeks ago. What are you two doing?" Kelsi held up the bag from JCPenney's and I answered. "We just bought our dresses for the wedding." She put her hand up to her hip. "And you didn't invite me!" She mocked being upset before giggling. "That's ok. You'll just have to show me later! Now where we going?" We entered the food court and I smiled, feeling my stomach growl. "Going to the Cinnabon."

We sat down at a table. I ordered a pecanbon and a large milk. Kels ordered a megafruit chillatta and a 24-carot cake cupcake and Taylor simply ordered a Mochalatta chill. I almost felt like a pig. But they didn't even seem to notice. "How are you rehearsals going for the musical?" Tay asked, sipping on her mochalatta. Kelsi swallowed a bite of her cupcake, nodding excitedly. "Soooo amazingly. You would not believe how well everything is flowing together. I don't think I've ever seen Ms. Darbus so excited." I took a long drink of my milk, nodding. "It's true. She's all over the place, more than usual." Taylor laughed. "This I've got to see!" I leaned back, rubbing my stomach as it growled at me. "You're welcome to come to practice anytime. Ms. Darbus wants us to come in tonight actually." I took a bite of my roll, savoring the nuts and cinnamon goodness.

"I don't think Troy will show," Kelsi said, sipping on her chillatta. "Wait! Who!" Taylor said, after almost choking on her Mochalatta. Kelsi smiled brightly as I felt I was sinking into my chair, wanting to hide. "Gabs dared Troy Bolton to be The Beast and he actually showed up and Ms. Darbus LOVES him!" Taylor turned to look right at me and I wanted to run away and hide. "Gabriella Marie Montez, you did NOT tell me that Troy Bolton was working with you on your play." I looked over at her, feeling a little sheepish. "I forgot?" Her mouth dropped open wide and she sat her cup down on the table, feigning discontent. "I can't believe you would do that and not even tell me," she said, placing her hand on her chest, "your best friend." I rolled my eyes at her theatrics, wondering why she wasn't in the play with us. "Come on, Tay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think you'd be all that happy about it."

She looked at me for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't know what to think about it. I mean it's not like you kissed him or anything." And when she said that, I bit my lip, turning away. "Oh, my God! Where in the hell have I been!" she shook her head and I was sure she was hating me for keeping so much from her. "Don't be upset with her, Taylor, Gabriella hasn't been feeling well lately." Yeah, thanks Kels. That's going to make it all better. Tay turned to look at me. "Gabriella, what's going on with you and Troy?" I took a deep breath, looking between he both of them. "I don't know, honestly. You both know how much I like him, but I can't just keep holding my breath waiting for him to ask me to be his girlfriend." Tay shook her head. "I don't understand. Are you guys friends or what? You getting along? Chad hasn't told me any of this." I nodded, putting down my pecan roll. "I know, and he won't. Troy is the most pigheaded, confusing boy I have ever know!"

I leaned back in my seat, taking a deep breath, deciding I needed to tell them what happened between Troy and me. "I slept with him, you two." They both looked at me, wide eyes, mouths dropped open, staring at me. "Twice." They both continued to stare and I didn't know what else to do but continue. "It was amazing. Both times. I thought I was going die in ecstasy. I couldn't believe how incredible he was. And no, I'm not talking about how he felt inside of me, even though that was," I closed my eyes, "the most unbelievable thing I've ever felt in my entire life, but he was so good with me." I opened my eyes, looking at them. "He's always so nice to me. When it's just he two of us it's like he's a completely different person. He's not the jock that walks around East High's halls at all. He's completely different, you guys. I don't know how to explain it."

They sat looking at me until after a while, Taylor spoke. "Girl, you're more in love with him now than you ever have been!" I looked down at my pastry, taking a deep breath. She was right. I didn't want her to be right though. Troy was never going to feel for me the way I felt for him. "Gabs?" Kels' voice came softly beside me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and onto my hand. I quickly wiped at my eyes when I felt both Tay and Gabs hands on my shoulders. "I don't want to be in love with him." I was crying now, and I didn't like it. "Gabs, you've been in love with him since we started high school. Now that you've gotten this close to him, you can't just expect it to go away." I closed my eyes. "Do you want me to talk to Chad, honey?" Taylor asked and I looked up at her, fear and confusion flooding my system. "Why would you want to talk to Chad about this?"

She sat back, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Honey, he's his best friend. He can get him to admit things that no one else can. If likes you at all, Chad will find out." I shook my head. "I know he likes me, Tay, that's not the problem." She shook her head. "I don't understand." I looked from her and over to Kels. "He came over the other day when I got sick and brought me soup." Kelsi gasped. "You didn't tell me this." I sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Kesl. I didn't know what o think about all this. He said he wants to be my friend, but he doesn't know how to be a friend with a girl." Taylor made an annoyed sound. "Gabs, that sounds like he's saying he wants to make you his girl only he's too scared to do it!" I closed my eyes. Unfortunately. That's exactly what I thought. "I don't know what to do, you guys." They both wrapped their arms around me, hugging me tightly.

After a moment, they both pulled back and Taylor wiped a few more tears from my eyes. "You're going to make him suffer, that's what you're going to do, my dear," she said, wiping tears from my face. Both Kelsi and I looked at her, confused and intrigued. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You're going to make him want you as much as you want him. I do it to Chad all the time." Laughing slightly, I shake my head. "Tay, I'm not a tease." And at that, she held up her hand, shaking her head, "Nor am I, Gabs, but sometimes guys just need to be taught that we girls are in charge and they can just suck it." I couldn't help but giggle as she said that and Kelsi gasped. "Aren't we usually the one's who do the sucking?" I asked, trying to deter the conversation from _really_ being focused on me. "That's right!" Taylor nodded, laughing deviously. Kelsi sat back, shaking her head. "You two are disgusting." Taylor turned to her. "Oh, come on, you don't suck Ryan off all the time?" Kelsi's eyes widened immensely and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her close to me. "No, Tay. Ryan and Kelsi haven't slept together yet." Taylor shook her head, placing her hand on Kelsi's. "I'm sorry, hon. I didn't mean to be so vulgar with you then." I let go of Kelsi and she shrugged it off. "It's ok. We will someday. Just not yet." I reached forward, picking up my pecanbon to finish it so we could get going.

* * *

I faked right and then broke left around Chad, taking the layup. The ball came swishing down through the hoop and I looked over at him, holding my arms out wide. "Who's the king?" He rolled his eyes, coming up and dribbling the ball away. "Yeah yeah, Bolton. You're always the king." But I didn't feel the satisfaction I usually felt. The score was me 4 Chad 1 for games and into this game I was already to twelve and he as barely at five. I needed a distraction. It was a little over an hour before rehearsals and I couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. I wanted to call her and see if she wanted to meet me early, maybe run over a few lines just the two of us, or maybe do something else, but I couldn't do that. That would lead her to believe that we were something that we weren't. but we were friends, right? We could hang out like Chad and I were doing right now. But then what would Chad think when I left to go hang out with her? He already thought I was whipped already, getting roped into this dare in the first place.

After making point 20, I turned to him, grabbing the ball, tucking it up under my shoulder. "I've gotta get going man." Chad came up, shaking his head. "What? I thought we were playing?" I shook my head at him in return. "I've got play practice." Chad leaned his head forward. "Play practice? What the fuck, man! I don't know you anymore! The Troy Bolton I knew didn't drop a basketball to run off to sing songs and play twinkle toes with some girl." Tossing the ball over near the house on the grass, I sighed heavily. "She's not some girl, Chad. Her name is Gabriella and she's _your_ girlfriend's best friend. The least you could do is remember her name." And then he started laughing. "You like her!" Turning my head to him quickly. I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. "She's cool, ok?" He laughed even more, throwing his head back. "You really like her!" I took a deep breath, shaking my head, walking toward the backdoor to my house. "I'll see you later, Chad." He called out after me, "You're whipped!"

* * *

Kelsi, Taylor and I walked into the theater building all holding hands seeing Ryan down on stage going over lines with Jason. He was a basketball player as well as Troy, but he was Martha's boyfriend, so he came easily over to the drama department with her. I had to admit, he wasn't my first choice or Cogsworth, but he was doing alright. The play was going to be perfect even though every part wasn't perfectly cast. He was a nice guy though and he made Martha happy, so I wasn't going to complain any. I didn't see Troy anywhere. Maybe Kelsi was right. Maybe Troy wasn't going to even come tonight. Maybe it was for the best. Every time I saw him, my stomach seemed to want to do somersaults and I didn't like that feeling much. But then I heard him coming in behind us. "Let's get this thing started." Kelsi turned around laughing. "Where've you been, Troy?" She held her hand up to the stage where Ryan and Jason were. "They've already started." Troy looked up on stage and then back to me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey," he said, smiling at me. I looked down, biting my lip slightly before looking back up at him. "Hey." As if taking our silent cue, Taylor took Kelsi's hand, pulling her down toward the stage, giggling.

He stepped closer to me, looking at them as they walked off. "Odd?" I looked at them and back to him, shaking my head. "We're just girls, Troy." He nodded, walking by me, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking toward the stage. I looked down at his hand by my side and then up at him. "What scene did you want to go over today?" He was acting as though what he was doing was completely natural. "I'm thinking we should do the dance. I'm in the mood to sing. I like that Kesli asked Ms. Darbus to add that duet for us." Shaking my head, I looked up at him. "What are you doing, Troy?" He looked down at me, laughing. "I'm getting ready for rehearsals, what are you doing?" Taking a step away from him, I looked up to the stage and back to him. "We can work on that song. Kelsi's been practicing it day and night. She's been getting really good at it too."

He looked at me for a moment before taking my hand and leading me to the other side of the stage. "Did I do something?" Narrowing my eyes in on him, I smiled softly. "No, why?" He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're kind of… different. I don't know." I looked up at him, taking his hand and leading up the stairs toward the back of the stage. It was quieter back here and no one was around. The curtains and walls muffled the sounds coming from the stage. "What is it, sweet lips?" he asked, causing me to drop his hand, stepping away from him. "Don't call me that, Troy! I'm not like every other girl in this school." I turned to look at him. "You said we were friends, I don't want to be treated like you treat all the others!" He took a step back, lifting up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Sorry. I didn't realize. It's just a nickname." Crossing my arms over my breasts, I stood my ground. "A nickname I don't like. If we're going to be friends, Troy, I want you to treat me like one. You can't just treat me like a common tramp and expect me to be your friend." He shook his head defiantly. "You are _**not**_ a tramp!"

I took a step toward him, lifting my hand pointing at him. "See, that's exactly what I'm saying. You don't see me as the rest of the girls, yet you just treated me one by calling me _sweet lips_." Shaking his head, practically threw his hands up in defeat. "What do you want from me, Gabriella?" Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him. "Haven't you been listening to me?" I was beginning to feel sick. All that sweetness from that pecan roll was starting to haunt me. "You want to be friends, I get that, but I already told you, Gabriella, I don't know how to do this!" Turning back to look at him, I knew I had daggers in his eyes, daggers that would definitely pierce him if thrown, but I couldn't help it. I was getting pissed off and fast. "This, Troy? Neither the hell do I because I don't know what _**this**_ is! Now, if we were friends with benefits, I could understand that, but you haven't even touched me sexually since the day you were over at my house, and that was just a really good kiss!"

He smiled, taking a step closer to me. "It was a good kiss, wasn't it? We do a lot of good things together." He took my hands in his and I froze, looking down at our hands. Why did he always have to do that? He held my hands and I got lost, lost in them. I'd look into his eyes and be lost in them. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, lifting my head, whispering, "Troy, please." He stepped even closer to me, pulling me into his arms. "I can't help myself around you, Gabriella." I fell against his chest, unable to, not wanting to push myself away. I always felt good against his chest, in his arms. And without anymore waiting or stalling, he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. There wasn't any forcefulness or anything pushing us to do more. It was just a simple kiss. Something that told me he was trying here, really trying.

He pulled back from me, caressing my face softly. "Is that what you wanted, Gab?" Blinking at him, softly, I nodded slowly. "Yeah." He smiled at me, moving his hand back through my hair. "You wanna go out and practice that song now or stay back here and do more of this?" Turning my head down, I couldn't help but blush. "What's this?" He asked, pulling my head back up to face him by lifting my chin with his hand. "After all we've done, you're blushing now?" Licking my lips I shook my head. "Troy, I can't do this with you. Lets just go out and go over that song." He leaned his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but close my eyes and just enjoy it. "Troy," I whispered, but was stopped by saying anything else by him placing his fingers over my lips. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Just stay." I kept my eyes closed, a slow smile creeping over my face. He may not be my boyfriend, but he always makes feel special whenever I am with him.

"Montez! Bolton!" I heard Ms. Darbus' voice call to us from the front of the stage and I sighed, pulling away from his forehead, looking up at him, whispering softly, "We should go." He nodded, taking a step back, keeping one of my hands in his as we both walked out toward the stage. I stopped, pulling my hand from his. "Troy, stop." He looked down and then back up at my face. "I don't want to walk out there holding hands and then have to answer questions from Kelsi and Taylor later. I just can't do that." He nodded, taking a step away from me. "Ok, fine. I understand. I'll back off, Gabriella. We're friends. I'll figure it out, I promise." I smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you." He moved his head toward the front of the stage, returning my smile. "Come on, friend?" I smiled, walking with him back toward the front of the stage.

"Ah, there you are!" Ms. Darbus said from where she said, standing in front of the stage when we came walking back onto the stage. "I thought you two would like to run through the new duet Kelsi's been working on for you." I looked over at Troy who was smiling at me before looking back at her. "We were just talking about that backstage, Ms. Darbus!" She clapped her hands together, turning to Kelsi who was sitting by Taylor and Ryan at the piano. "Ready, Kelsi?" Kelsi looked up from the group, arranging the music on the piano. "Yes, Ms. Darbus!" Somehow I knew they were talking about Troy and me, but I couldn't do anything about it. They were going to talk. Ms. Darbus turned back to us, holding both of her arms up, one in each direction. "Montez, you to stage right. Bolton, stage left." I looked at Troy who smiled before heading off the opposite side of the stage from me. "Take it from the top, Kelsi. Miss Cox."

Martha came up on stage from where she was sitting to the side of it with Jason, standing in the center, starting when the first few measures ended and it was time for her to begin. "Tale as old as time," she started singing as Troy and I, as Belle and The Beast, pretended to walk down the grand staircases toward each other downstage where Martha was stinging, "true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends. Unexpectedly." Troy and I came to each other, or The Beast and I, as he lifted his _paw_ to me, offering me to take it. Smiling softly, I took it as he led me back behind Mrs. Potts to dance. "Just a little strange. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast." The Beast pulled me into his arm, my hand still resting in his _paw. _He seemed so unsure of himself, so unlike Troy, but yet so much like how he was with me when we were alone I loved it. I wanted him to be like this in front of people all the time. I wanted him to be able to show this side of himself to people all the time, but I knew he'd never be able to.

He pulled me against him a little more and I looked up to him, giving him an ensuring smile. "Ever just the same," I began singing. He smiled in return, singing the next line, "Ever a surprise." We started slowly dancing, both of us starting to sing together. "Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise." He pulled me more against me as we sang _as the sun will rise, _twirling me around the stage. If I had the dress I would have on during performances, it would be flowing about the stage. I felt nauseated, coming back down to my feet, swallowing, trying to hold down my pecan roll from earlier. We continued singing and it took everything I had to keep my smile on my face to keep in character. "Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song." Troy stopped singing and I continued, "Bittersweet and strange." And he continued, "Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong." He spun me out a little, pulling me back against his chest.

I came back to him, smiling, even though I was fighting the nausea and we continued singing. "Certain as the sun. Rising in the east." Thankfully, I was glad it was written in the script, and I was choosing to keep it, I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I sang my next line. "Tale as old as time." Troy pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back softly and I couldn't help but smile, listening to his voice resonating in his chest, "Song as old as rhyme." And the that was when Martha as Mrs. Potts took back over singing the rest of the song. I barely heard it, or the music. All I could hear was the beating of Troy's heart against my ear as I tried to settle my stomach. I hated being sick. It just wasn't going away. I was going to have to listen to Kelsi and go see a doctor like she suggested. I hated this. I didn't want to go see one. I just wanted it to go away.

I heard Ms. Darbus' and everyone else clapping and I stepped back from Troy and he kept my hand in his as he started bowing. I took a quick cue from him and started bowing as well, not wanting them to think anything of my lapse. "Brava! Bravo!" Ms. Darbus said, clapping from the bottom of the stage. "Perfect! I cannot believe how amazing your voices blend together! This show is going to be spectacular!" She turned to talk to everyone else. "You all are doing wonderfully. A few more weeks and we'll be in full costume and al the sets will be ready for opening night. This is going to be the best musicale we've presented in all my years at East High. And its all because of this amazing cast. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She clasped her hands together in front of herself and walked up onstage, starting to talk to herself about all the things she needed to do and all the things that needed to be done.

I turned to Troy, looking down at my hand still in his before looking up at his. "Sorry," he said, dropping it. "I forgot. You just want to be friends." Sighing, I refrained from shaking my head. I didn't JUST want to be friends with him, but he didn't want to be anything more and or rather couldn't be anything more and didn't know how to be another other than. I smiled at him. "It's ok," I told him. "I just don't-" He cut me off, "Want them talking." He nodded. "I understand. I think I've got this friend thing figured out. You don't have anything to worry about." I was beginning to get frustrated with him again. I wanted so much more than friendship with him. I wanted to be his girlfriend more than I could stand, but he could be so infuriating I could just scream. "Yeah, I know!" I said, sighing heavily. "Ok, what did I do now?" he asked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Shaking my head, I walked closer to him. "You just don't get it, do you? You're so exasperating sometimes!" He blinked at me a few times. "What are you - You want some cranberry juice?" My mouth dropped open. If I hadn't seen that movie, I wouldn't have known the reference, but I knew _The Departed _and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"_**FUCK YOU, TROY!**_" I yelled at him, turning away from him to walk down the stairs off the stage. "Kelsi, I wanna go home," I called to her without turning back to look at her. I was so far beyond pissed at Troy. I could have kicked him in the fucking balls for saying that to me. He was a fucking dick and I had always known it, but he'd never been so to me. I couldn't believe he said that tome. I'd never believed in a million years he would say something so crass and so mean to me, but he did. And here I thought he wanted to be friends. Is that how he was with his friends? If it was, I didn't want a goddamned thing to do with it. He was a jerk and I was beginning to wish I never asked him to be a part of this musical. Then we wouldn't be spending all this time together. No. He was a good actor and a good singer. I couldn't wish that. I didn't want to take anything away that we'd done, I just didn't want to spend anymore time than I had to with him. He was jerk and he was beginning to be more of a jerk than I ever thought he could be to me.


	6. Papercut, So Sweet

I was thankful it was Saturday. I didn't want to see that fucking son of a bitch. I was still sick and the more I was around him, the angrier I got. I had stayed home again yesterday, whatever this sickness I had still kicking my ass and a perfect excuse to stay away from Troy. He really hurt my feelings the other day and I didn't want anything to do with him. How could he say that to me? I mean, really! Did he really think it wasn't going to hurt my feelings? I wasn't a guy. My feelings were a lot closer to the surface and they hurt a whole lot more than guys ever thought we did. I just can't believe he did that! I'm just thankful no one else heard it. I didn't want to face all of them after that. It just hurt so much.

I sat on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons eating a bowl of cereal. I was pretty sure it was going to come up later, but I couldn't just stop eating. I laughed, watching as Perry the platypus foiled another of Mr. Doofenshmirtz plots. Cartoon life was so easy. TV life was so easy. Why couldn't life be like it was on TV? I wouldn't be sick all the time. Troy wouldn't be such a jerk. He'd be my boyfriend. He'd maybe even be sitting with me eating a bowl of cereal as well, watching this crazy cartoon. But life wasn't easy by any means. Troy was a jerk and he'd never love me the way I loved him. He was out there, I'm sure, continuing to fuck any girl he wanted, just like he was able to fuck me without any thought.

That alone should really make me hate him. But no matter how angry I was at him, I still loved him. I would never stop loving that boy, even if he fucked every girl from her to California, I'd still love him. I couldn't help it. Troy had always been that way, and I had always known it, but I still fell in love with him anyhow. Even this past almost month since school started and I've really gotten to know him. I put down my empty bowl on the coffee table in front of me, pulling the throw pillow onto my lap hugging it to me. I loved him even more now than I did when school started even though I was pissed off as hell at him. I just wanted to be with him more than ever, but I wanted him to want me as much as I wanted him. I wasn't going to throw myself all over him. I wasn't going to be easy. If he didn't come to me, I'd continue on just as I was, loving him just as I was.

And as for us being friends… I could deal with his definition of _friends _just as long as it didn't have anything to do with him being a jerk. Once he started being a jerk, I wasn't going to deal with him any longer. That night up on stage I just wanted to kick him. How dare he say something to me like that! But then again, I shouldn't have expected anything less. He was just like that. I'd heard him say things like that and worse. I guess it was just to me and in front of my friends that hurt me the most. I couldn't get too upset with him, could I? After all, I was in love with him and I couldn't get upset with him for being himself. He was who he was and I couldn't change him. I laid down on the couch, hugging the pillow close to me hearing the text tone on my phone going off.**

* * *

**

I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, having not slept much all night. Even now that it was well into the morning, I still didn't feel like getting out of bed even though I hadn't slept and I couldn't stop thinking about her.** "**_**FUCK YOU, TROY!**_" Her words echoed in my head. She was so pissed at me, she could barely see straight. I hadn't even realized what I had said until it had come out. It wasn't as though I was trying to hurt her. Before I said it, I actually kind of thought it was funny before I said it. I always thought that movie was funny. But when she started breathing fire and I almost could have sworn that she would have sprouted dragon wings and flown out of the theater instead of storming out like she had. I hated that I had hurt her, but I honestly didn't think that I was going to.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand and I knew it was Chad again, wondering where the hell I was and what I was doing. Reaching for the phone, I slid it up, opening the text, reading it _Yo, man. I texted U 3 times now. Whats up?_ Rolling my eyes, I decided to ignore it yet again. I didn't want to talk to him. I was whipped and he was right. He would know, but I was beginning to think that I wanted to be whipped. I hated that I was beginning to feel like this for her. I wasn't going to fall for her no matter what I did. I couldn't. But I could at least really try this friend thing with her, couldn't I? Because I really can't stop thinking about her. I've been up all night and I just can't stop thinking about her.

Looking down at my phone in my hand, I scroll down through my address book, looking for her number. I had gotten it from the school roster. I knew I could have asked her for it, but when Kelsi had said she was sick that day, I just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her and make sure she was alright, so I found her number. I was glad I had it now though. There was no way she'd give it to me now with as pissed as she was at me. But I had to make things better some how. I didn't know how I was going to do it though. Girls got really touchy over their periods and girl things. I should have never said what I said to her. I didn't think about it when I said it. I really just came out and I didn't even think to stop it once it was coming out. But I had to talk to her. I had to think of something. Selecting her number, I started typing up a text to her.

* * *

_I'm sorry. _It was a simple text, but it spoke volumes to me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and returning the text. _You should be._ It was simple, but I didn't know if I was quite ready to forgive him yet. I wanted to, but it had hurt and I couldn't just forgive him because he was sweet to me as usual. That's the problem with Troy when it comes to me. He's always so nice and then he becomes his usual self and I just really want to kick him. The text tone rang again and I looked down to read it. _I haven't slept all night, Gab. Really. What can I do to get you to believe I'm sorry?_ Sighing heavily, I typed back my text. _Who said I didn't believe you?_ I sent the text and looked up at the TV, sighing heavily. I didn't want to be fighting with him, but this little exchange over texting was rather harmless. I looked back down at my phone when the text tone alerted Troy's response. _We alright then? Everything ok?_

Looking at my phone I had to wonder how long I wanted to be angry with him. Sighing softly, I texted back. _I don't know, Troy. You really did hurt me._ Why did I want to be so honest with him? It's not like he could give me the same? He was a jerk. But then again, he was more open with me than I had ever seen him be with anyone. He told me he didn't know how to be friends with a girl and I really did believe him. But that still didn't give him the right to treat me like that on stage the way he did. After that amazing scene and then that. I guess my emotions were just so high and I was so excited from the scene, I wasn't ready for East High Wildcat Troy Bolton to step in an rear his jerk off face. My text tone blaring jarred me from getting upset again and I looked down at my phone. _Let me make it up to you? _Looking up at the ceiling, I rolled my eyes. "And just how in the hell do you think you're going to do that, Troy?" I looked back down at my phone an sent back the text. _How? Gonna walk on water? Wouldn't want to see you struck by a lightning bolt._ I knew I was still being cold to him, but I didn't care. I really was still hurt and I wasn't going to go soft on him just because he was being his usual nice self with me.

I looked back over at the TV to where Perry the platypus is flying away with a jet pack. Turning my head from the TV, I decide I'm done and stand up, using the remote to turn it off, I pick up my bowl and walk with it and my phone to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table are Kelsi and Ryan discussing the music and choreography for the musical. He was over at the crack of dawn, part of the reason I was up so early anyway, despite the fact I was throwing up in the bathroom moments later. "Morning, sis," Kels said, looking up from the sprawled out sheet music and sketches. "Morning, Gabriella," Ryan chimed in with her. I smiled at both of them in passing to the sink, laying down my phone beside it. "Morning." I wasn't near as cheery as the two of them. I wasn't all that cheery at all. I was really thinking about crawling back into bed and not coming out until Monday. "Did you want to go over the choreography with us, honey? Ryan's got some new moves he wants to go over with Ms. Darbus on Monday." I shook my head, finishing rinsing out my bowl as my text tone on my phone went off again and I put my bowl in the dishwasher, turning to Kels and closing the dishwasher. "No. I think I'm going to go back to bed. I'm still not feeling well." I picked up my phone, not bothering to read the text just yet.

Kelsi put own her pencil, not very happy with me. "Gabriella, I'm telling mom. You can't keep going on like this. You're throwing up all the time. You're going to start to lose weight. Before you know it, you're going to be REALLY sick, and then what are you going to do?" Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the counter, tears welling up behind my eyes. I crossed my arms over my breasts, hugging myself. "I don't know, Kelsi. I don't know, ok?" Opening my eyes, I looked over at her, tears streaming down. "I don't know why I'm sick. I don't know why I keep throwing up. I'm just so sick of being sick. But Mama's so busy with the wedding and with work and she's so happy with Dad right now. I don't want to ruin that! What if I'm like REALLY sick, like _**REALLY REALLY **_sick. Like I've got cancer or something. I don't want Mama and Dad to have to deal with anything like that right now!" The tears were falling hard right now and I didn't know how to stop them. I felt as though I was going to fall to the floor right there in a big puddle of tears. Kelsi came over to me, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me against her. "I'm sorry, Gabs, I'm sorry." She held me against her, rocking me back and forth. It was a little nauseating, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to upset them."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, ok. If you don't want to tell Mom and Daddy, maybe we can go to your dad?" She asked, pulling back to look at me. I swallowed a couple times, shaking as I continued to cry in her arms, shaking my head. "I can't go to Daddy. He'll want me to tell Mama. I can't tell anyone right now. I just have to wait and hopefully it will all just go away." Kelsi shook her head. "What if it doesn't, Gabs? What if it really is something really bad? We can't just sit around on it. You have to tell some one!" I closed my eyes, the tears continuing to fall. "I can't. Please, Kels. Let me wait till after the wedding. Please. Let me wait till after the wedding and Mama and Dad get back from their honey moon. Please." I opened my eyes, pleading with her. She looked at me, obviously debating what I was telling her I wanted. After what seemed like hours, she slowly started to nod her head. "Ok, Gabs. We'll do this your way. But if you get ANY worse, we're telling your dad, ok?" I nodded, trying to dry my tears. "Promise me?" she asked, still not convinced. "Yes," I told her, "I promise." She pulled me back into her arms, kissing the side of my head. "I love you, Gabriella. You're my best friend and my sister and I never want to lose you." I closed my eyes, laying my head on her sister. "I know, Kelsi. I love you too." I hugged her to me for a moment before taking a step back from her.

"I'm going to go back up to bed." She nodded and rubbed my back. "Get some rest. Ryan and me are going to go down to the school and go over some of these moves. Some of the other cast members are going to come down too. I wish you were feeling better. But that's ok. You can see them on Monday." I nodded. "Have fun." I smiled at Ryan as I walked out of the door and he told me to feel better. Looking down at my phone, I walked around the stairs and up them toward my room, reading the text back from Troy. _I'm trying here, Gab. You could at least accept it!_ Sighing heavily, I didn't know whether I wanted to get angrier or accept that. Part of me wanted to yell at him and tell him he had no right to tell me what I had to do. Well, he wasn't telling me what I had to do, but he was sort of telling me what to do. He was telling me to accept it. Walking into my room, I shut the door and walked over to my bed, crawling under the covers, texting back. _You're always TRYING, Troy. Why don't you ever just DO? _There. That way I wasn't angry or anything. I was still being indifferent. I wasn't letting him in and I wasn't pushing him away.

* * *

_You're always TRYING, Troy. Why don't you ever just DO? _I looked at the text. Do? Sliding the phone shut, I stared back up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell she meant by that. No, I knew EXACTLY what she meant. She wanted me to make her my girlfriend. I didn't know how to do that. I couldn't do that. That wasn't Troy Bolton. I'd fuck up and I'd hurt her and I liked her too much to do it. There, I said it, I liked her. Ok, so I didn't say it out loud, but even she knows I like her. Why in hell would I tell her I want to be her friend when I've never been friends with any other girl ever? She has to know she's special. I don't know what the hell she expects from me. I can't be what she wants me to be and I don't now how she expects me to be. Flipping my phone back open, I send the text back to her. _Anything you want, baby._ And I was serious about that. She was my friend now and I would do anything for a friend. I'd do anything for Chad. I'd do anything for Zeke. I'd even do anything for Jason. I'd definitely do anything for Gabriella.

Why couldn't I make her my girlfriend? It wasn't as though we were picking out china and calling florists. I knew that. I just realized that a moment ago. I could never stay faithful to one girl. It could never happen. As much as I would like to be able to do that for her, there's no way I could. Girls throw themselves on me. What am I supposed to do, turn them down? That's not Troy Bolton! I shifted slightly in my bed, thinking about Gabriella. But none of those girls are quite like Gabriella. Come to think about it, who have you been with since school started, Bolton? Has she really got me as whipped as Chad says. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down to Gabriella's text. _Come fuck me now._ My eyes just about popped out of my head. I didn't know whether to text her back or just go. Did she really mean it? Was I seeing things? Was I overanalyzing? Was she playing with me? I didn't know what to think. But I was going. Jumping up out of the bed, I threw the covers off of me and ran into my adjoining bathroom to shower. If she wanted me, she was going to have me.

* * *

_Anything you want, baby._ I thought about it for a moment. I didn't know what I wanted. What could he possibly do to make me feel better? I wanted to text back "Be my boyfriend and love me forever" but that sounded girly and ridiculous. What could I tell him I wanted to make it all go away. I just wanted to forget that he pissed me off. I wanted to forget that I was sick and I wanted everything to be ok. Biting my lip, I wondered if he'd respond to this. I wondered if I'd sound like a whore or a slut by suggesting this. I don't know why I was even thinking it, but for some reason, all I wanted was him right now. I wanted him to come over and fuck the living daylights out of me. Actually, I didn't care how he did it. He could be soft and gentle with me. I just wanted relief and I didn't care if it was hard, soft, rough, gentle. I didn't care. I just wanted Troy. Picking up my phone, I typed back, _Come fuck me now. _Taking a deep breath, I stared at the screen for a moment, debating on whether or not to send it. I bit my lip, closing my eyes, sending the text. I wanted him. If he wanted me, he'd be here. He wouldn't even text back. He'd drop whatever he's doing and he'd be right here.

Which meant, I had to get up and shower and freshen up for him. I couldn't have sex with him in this sick mess. Pushing myself up out of bed, I walked over to the adjoining bathroom and flipped on the light, looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but blush. "No, I don't know what I'm doing." I talked to myself in the mirror, before turning to the shower and turning on the water. Pulling my nightgown up and over my head, I tossed it in the hamper before pulling off my panties and doing the same with them. Reaching back into the shower, I tested the water before stepping in. I let the water wash over my body, soaking me down. I let it soothe my body. I didn't want to be sick when he got here. I couldn't believe I had just invited him over to have sex. If he wasn't going to come, I'd have a text on my phone when I got home full of his laughter, laughing at my foolishness, and I would deal with that and at least I'd gotten a shower out of it, but for now, I was looking forward to him coming over and having his way with me. Or maybe, I'd have my way with him. Either way, he was coming over and we were going to have amazing sex just as we had before. I was glad that Kelsi and Ryan were leaving to go to the school to work on the choreography for the musical and Mama and Dad were at work. We would have the house to ourselves and no one would know that Troy came over. I didn't want anyone to know I was being weak.

I cleaned up quickly, washing my hair thoroughly and stepping out, drying off my body before wrapping my towel around me and turning off the light, shutting the door and walking back into my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser, wondering what I wanted to wear. Maybe I'd just put a nightgown back on. That was sexy enough. I pulled out my pajama drawer, pulling out a silky baby doll nightie. Enough? That's more than sexy enough. He won't be able to keep his hands off me. I took it out, pulling out some silkie green panties to match, pushing my drawers shut. Walking over to my bed, I sat back down to quickly text Troy. _Doors downstairs locked. Balcony door open. _I was sure he could climb my tree. I'd done it several times. Kelsi climbed it into her room too, not as often as me, but she still did. So, I was sure Troy would have no problem. Putting my phone on vibrate, I pulled the drawer open to my nightstand, tossing my phone in. I didn't want to be disturbed while I was with Troy. Pushing the drawer shut, I undid my towel and slipped my panties on before slipping on my nightie. Picking up my towel, I dried off my hair a little more before draping it over the back of my chair at my vanity before sitting down and beginning to brush through my hair. I wasn't going to pull it up or anything. What's the use?

I heard Troy's truck engine cut off downstairs and I put my brush down on the vanity and stood, walking over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it, taking a deep breath, taking one hand in my other and holding it in my lap. I couldn't believe I had just invited him over to have sex. I was pissed as hell at him the last time I saw him and now we were just going to have sex. How does that work? I saw him behind the curtains on the doors just before hearing a knock. "Who is it?" I tried not to laugh. "Who is it!" I heard him repeat from the other side of the door, opening them and walking in. Standing up, I walked over to him. "Who said you could come in?" He scoffed, shutting the doors behind his back, smirking down at me. "_Balcony door open_. Your exact words. Who is it? Who else you gonna have knocking on your second story door?" I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "Batman? Superman?" He laughed, pulling me into his arms, not wasting any time. "Better than them, baby."

I looked up into his eyes, those warm blue eyes looking down at me storming as he held me against him. "This is going to make things all better?" He asked, his hand moving over my ass. Licking my lips, I inhaled slowly. "Told you to get your ass here, didn't I?" He smirked down at me. "You smell good." Shaking my head, I moved my hands from where they laid on his chest up around behind his neck to pull him down to me. "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, Troy!" He didn't need anymore instruction from me. Pulling me harder against his body, he pressed his lips against mine, moving us the short distance back to the bed, we fell back against it, him on top of me. I loved the feel of him on top of me. I hadn't had it before. We'd fucked in the pool and against the blackboard at school. With him on top of me right here, God, it felt so good. I spread my legs, my nightie sliding up over my hips, exposing my panties to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wasn't wasting any time with him. I wanted him to take me right here right now. I wrapped my legs more around him as my lips parted, allowing his tongue to sweep through my mouth, meeting his tongue with my own. Kissing him was always amazing, but there was something in this kiss that was far more amazing than usual. He was holding me in a way that was far more gentle than usual as well and I couldn't understand it either. Maybe he knew I wasn't feeling well yet and he didn't want to make things worse. Smiling into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him more, I decided I wasn't upset with him anymore.

"Troy," I whispered against his mouth. He pulled back, looking down at me and I could see something in his eyes, something I didn't know, something I'd never seen before. "What is it? Are you ok?" he asked, turning so he was laying to the side of me, my legs still wrapped around him. I kept him still pulled to me though, not wanting to let go of him. Nodding softly, I moved a hand up to run my fingers through his hair. "I just… I'm not angry at you anymore, Troy. I know you didn't mean what you said." He shifted slightly in my embrace. "I didn't want to hurt you in the first place, Gab. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want to hurt you." Smiling softly, I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly to his, whispering, "I know." Pulling back, I smiled up at him. "We don't have to do anything right here if you don't want to. I think I really just wanted to see you." He looked down at what I was wearing and then back into my eyes. "You invite me over to fuck you and then say we don't have to?" he asked, laughing slightly, shaking his head. I couldn't help but laugh myself. "I want you, Troy, I do. I just. I want it to be right." Lifting a hand, he ran his fingers through my hair. "Gabriella, you're my friend and I'm going to do everything I can not to hurt you."

I wanted to believe he was falling in love with me, but I knew that's not who Troy was. I knew he wasn't like this with other girls. I knew in some way I was special. I was a girl who was his friend. In a way that did make me his girlfriend, but not really. I knew he was still going to be sleeping with other girls, but I was his friend and that alone set me above the rest. That alone made me special and I loved that. Nodding slowly, I placed my hand on his face. "Lets do this, Troy." He smiled, sliding his hand down under my leg, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a condom. "Gotta be safe." I smiled up at him. "Good thinking!" He smiled back at me, dropping both of them on the bed as he rolled back on top of me. I tightened my legs back around him, pulling him closer to me. He pressed his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply. Kissing Troy was always like nothing else I'd ever done before. He was amazing. His tongue moved into my mouth and I met it with my own, pushing against it, moaning softly. I lifted my hips to him more as his hands slid over them. His fingers were playing with the hems of my panties, slowly pulling at them. Lifting my hips off the bed, I unwrapped my legs from Troy's waist, letting him pull my panties from my legs.

Looking up at him, I took a deep breath, pulling his shirt up and over his head. "I want you, Troy." Smiling down at me, he moved his hand to my pussy, slipping a finger softly to my clit. "I'm going to give you me, Gabriella." A soft moan escaped my lips with his finger on my clit. He started moving it softly against it. It sent a jolt through my body and I lifted my hips more to his hand as he started moving his fingers more on my clit. My legs fell back against the bed, un able to hold against him anymore. He was pulling an orgasm from me and it was coming quickly. I'd never known myself to cum so fast so hard. "Troy, you're going to make me…" I couldn't speak. He was driving me crazy. He had taken off his pants and I hadn't even noticed, I was so focused on the sensations he was rubbing into my clit. "A little sensitive?" he asked quietly, pulling his hand back slowly. I grabbed it, pulling him back to me. "Don't stop." He smiled down at me, running his other hand through my hair. "I want you to cum with me, baby." Smiling, I felt my face begin to blush, turning red fast. "Ok," I whispered. He pulled his boxers off, picking up the condom, quickly pulling it from it's wrapper and unrolling it on his shaft. I swallowed, looking down it, biting my lip.

"What is it, doll?" He asked as he moved over me. I looked up at him as he slowly began pulling my nightie up and over my head. I shivered slightly as the cool air hit my body. I knew I was still blushing and I knew it wasn't going to go away. Shaking my head, I reached up to him. "Nothing. I need you, Troy!" Smiling, he came down to me, pressing his lips to me as I felt him reach between us, grabbing my leg, holding it as he slowly pushed inside of me. Lifting my hips to him and moaning into his mouth, he pulled both of my legs around his waist, laying down against me. His naked body against mine, his weight against my body was so amazing. He pulled back before pushing back in even farther. I couldn't believe how good he felt inside of me. He felt so good with me, I was sure we were made for each other in more ways than one, and I was sure it wasn't just because I was in love with him. He moved his hand up to grasp my breast and I arched my back to his hand.

"Troy," my voice came out in a gentle whisper as his mouth trailed down over my neck. "God, yeah, Gabriella! God, you feel so good, baby!" He said, pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. I gripped harder onto his shoulders. Tears forming at my eyes. I had wanted to get mad at him earlier when he called me baby in his text, but I actually liked him calling me it. I was sure he called a lot of girls that, but when he said it to me, it felt good and I wanted him to say it more, so I didn't care. Lifting my hips more, I felt my orgasm building again and I knew it wasn't going to be long before I was going to be exploding all around him. "Gabriella, I'm going to cum, baby." Closing my eyes, I pulled him down closer to me, kissing him deeply. My walls began to tighten around him. I moaned into his mouth loudly, opening my mouth, I gasped, "Troy… Troy.. I'm… I'm going to… going to.. Troy!" He started thrusting harder into me and within seconds we were both screaming out our climax, our mouths barely disconnected from each others' kiss. "Oh… Oh… Troooooy!" I screamed out his name as my orgasm griped his cock buried deep inside me. "Gabriella," his grunt came out lower, but it was still as intense, our mouths turning back together to kiss again.

He fell down on top of me, both of us completely spent. Our first two times had been incredible, but this time had been… There wasn't any words to describe it, or at least not right now. My mind was still racing from it. And holding him on top of me right now where he was was amazing. I wanted him to stay right here and not move. But then he started to pull out of me and I started to frown slightly. I guess I had made a sad sound or something, because he stopped, looking down at me. "Gotta throw the condom away, baby," he told me, winking before kissing the side of my mouth softly and walking over to the garbage beside my vanity. I couldn't help but blush again, watching him walk around my bedroom naked. I couldn't just lay here staring at him though. Moving, I crawled up under my blankets.

When he turned around I held them open to him. "Join me?" He stood there for a moment, hands on his hips. "Is this more of what I have to do for you to forgive me?" Frowning softly, I shook my head. "I told you, I forgive you, Troy. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I turned over, laying my head down on my pillow feeling him slide in the bed behind me. "I didn't say I didn't want to stay. I just didn't know if that's what you really wanted me to." He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head against my shoulder. I closed my eyes, relaxing in his embrace. I laid there for a second, thinking. I really liked this and I didn't want it to end anytime soon. "Troy, can I ask you a question?" Nodding, I felt him shift and then I felt his lips on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I smiled softly. "Why are you the way you are? I mean, why do you sleep with every girl in school? What's the big deal?" He sighed heavily and I felt the warm air blow all over my back. "You know, I don't know. You start out with this reputation at school and it just balloons into something bigger and bigger until it is what it is. I didn't get this way because I was thinking about it. I'm just here."

I wrapped my arms around his arms more. "Ever thought about changing it." He was silent behind me for a while and I was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer me but then he said, "Yeah. A lot, actually." I smiled to myself, closing my eyes. "Then why don't you?" He was quiet for a little bit longer before answering. "I guess because I want to actually do instead of just trying." Opening my eyes, I turned over in my eyes, smiling brightly at him. That was exactly what I had told him in his text. "So you're actually listening, Wildcat?" He lifted his hand, running it through my hair. "What can I say, Gabriella, you've made me do some things I never would have done before you came into my realm." I blushed, turning my face into his hand as it came down on to my cheek. "I've never come over to a girls house on a Saturday morning and stayed just to cuddle." I giggled, shaking my head. "I take it you've never cuddled with a girl." He laughed, and I felt him shaking his head behind me. "Are you kidding me? I never stayed around long enough to talk about anything afterward."

I smiled to myself. "I guess that's why I'm your friend and I get all the good benefits, right?" I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. "I think aside from Chad, you're my best friend, Gabriella." Hearing that, I closed my eyes. I think that's the closest think I could get from him to being his girlfriend. I knew he was still going to be out sleeping with other girls and I couldn't stop him. That's what he was going to do. I couldn't change him. I loved him just the way he was and even though I wanted him all to myself, I had to accept him the way he was for now. I knew he was trying, even though he wasn't going to do anything until he could do it completely and somewhere inside me I knew that was his way of telling me he was trying to change for me, but I couldn't get my hopes up. He as still Troy Bolton. He could fuck up at any moment and he had already hurt me. I wasn't going to open my heart up to him completely. I couldn't.


	7. Wanna Go?

It's not like I could sleep even if I wanted to. I didn't know why I was sick, but every single morning, I spent a good half hour with my head over the porcelain goddess. Why I called it that, was beyond me. It's just what Daddy called it and it kinda just stuck. I hated it. I had no idea why I was sick, even if I hadn't eaten the night before, I still managed to throw up something, and it wasn't fun. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to tell Mama, even though I didn't want to. I hated being sick and there was no way I was going to go to the doctor. Taylor was supposed to have come shopping with me this morning, but she wasn't feeling all too well herself, so she made an appointment to see the doctor. She was a whole lot braver than me. There was no way I was going to go to the doctor for this. I would get better sooner or later. So here I was searching for the perfect dress for tonight. It was homecoming and I had decided to go alone. Troy hadn't asked me and I hadn't expected him to. We weren't going to go as friends or anything like that. In fact, Taylor and Kelsi and I were going to go together and he and his friends were all going together. There weren't going to be any actual dates. I wasn't going to go, but Kelsi convinced me late last night, that's why I was here this morning.

I looked at the dress that was exactly my size, but I knew I was going to have to go for the size up because for some stupid reason, all my clothes were fitting a little tight lately. I was retaining water or something, and I had no idea why. I've even stopped eating foods high in sodium and still things seemed tight. It was beginning to piss me off, but I was dealing with it, which also meant I was going to have to settle for the size larger dress. I wouldn't look near as good, but at least I'd be comfortable, and with as sick as I was feeling, being comfortable was more important. "Hey, I need that suit right there." I almost froze, hearing his voice behind me. It didn't matter where we were, every time I heard his voice, tingles ran up and down my spine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was incredible, actually, but it took everything inside me to keep calm and not let him know he affected me this way.I picked up the dress, looking it over, hoping to distract myself from him. If I pretended like he wasn't here, maybe I wouldn't feel horrible that I wasn't going with him like I really wanted to. I felt his arms wrap around me and I was sure I almost jumped right out of my skin. I was sure he'd never freely wrap his arms around me, but here he was, arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. I felt his laughter against the back of my neck and couldn't help but shiver. "No need to be scared. Just me." I had dropped the dress, I realized once my breathing had settled, my hand pressed to my breasts, trying to ease my heartbeat. It was about ready to burst right out of my chest. I leaned down to pick the dress up looking at him as he asked, "Why are you waiting so damn long to buy your dress? Did that Kelsi steal yours or something?" I bit my lip even as he laughed. I loved his laughter.I shook my head, hanging the dress up, looking at others, just to busy my hands. I didn't want him to know how much it affected me that he knew that things for me weren't so great right now. I was shaking, not only because I didn't eat this morning, but being this close to him always made me shaky. "I didn't know for sure I was going until late last night when I told Kels I'd go. It's not like I really want to go anyway." I almost told him I wasn't feeling very well as it was, but I didn't want him to know. I had to pretend that I was just fine, even though right now, all I wanted to do was run to the restroom right now and let it all go, even though there was NOTHING there to let go."I'll be to the game though, even if I do call Kels and tell her I can't find a dress." I picked up the dress I had been looking at, turning it toward Troy, holding it up against my body. "What do you think? Think I'd look good in this one?" I had no idea why I was asking his opinion. I was sure he didn't really care, but for some strange reason, I wanted his approval. If Troy didn't like the dress, it didn't matter if anyone else did. "And do you think I should wear my hair up or down." Why I was asking him all these questions was beyond me. He wasn't going to answer me, and even if he did, I knew he'd give me his usually, cocky Troy schpeel as he usually did. Not that I didn't love his cockiness, sometimes I just wanted the Troy I had in the pool and in the classroom. But then again, he surprised me sometimes when it was just he two of us. He was really sweet with me at times. I knew he was still the Troy everyone knew though, but when he was with me, he was different. It was like he actually cared that I felt good. It wasn't all about him when he was holding me in his arms, and I wanted that Troy.

He folded his arms over his chest and I couldn't help but turn my head down, hiding my own smile. He wasn't supposed to get to me. We had just barely gotten to the place in our relationship, what ever it was, where we could actually talk to each other and he didn't feel the need to run away from me. He couldn't know that a simple smile had me feeling weak in the knees, and my breathing labored. He couldn't know that all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and kiss him until we were both gasping for air, but that wasn't going to happen, so I had to hide it all I could. "Well, the dress looks incredible. Even if it would look better on the floor." I looked up at him, seeing him smirk and I couldn't help but bite my lip hard. Visions of him and me in a hotel room after the dance, him beneath me on the bed, me riding his dick as he pushed up deep inside me. I could still remember how he felt inside me. I thought about it every night. I thought about him every time I touched myself. I dreamt about him in the night too. He was all I dreamed about. I'd wake up, cumming, just from dreaming about him. The dreams were that vivid. Even though we had sex last weekend like we had, it wasn't like we could just do it again. It wasn't that simple.."I think your hair looks nicer down than up." My breath caught in my throat as he moved some hair behind my ear. I swallowed hard, biting at my lip harder, trying to control myself. He smiled at me and I released my lip from the grasp of my teeth, licking at my lips slightly before his finger ran over my bottom lip. I loved his touch, first in my hair and then against my lip. I couldn't help but swallow again. Him touching me made me almost cry, one because I wanted so much more from him and two, knowing I wouldn't get anymore from him. But then again, I've been crying so much lately, crying over Troy was just one of the things I cried over.I looked up at him, and took a deep breath. "It's not like I can ask for anyone else's opinion," I said, shaking my head, I turned away from him to walk over to the shoe department. I wanted him to come after me. I wanted him to take me in his arms. I wanted him to kiss me as held me, telling me that nothing would ever take my place in his heart, but I didn't have a place in his heart, not the one I really wanted. I wasn't in his bed, in his arms, and I wasn't where I wanted to be in his heart. At least I wasn't yet and I had to remember to keep my heart closed up until then. I I didn't have anything I wanted from him, so I had to make sure I didn't lose the only thing I did have from him, the friendship we've fabricated. It was better than nothing and if I couldn't have anything else, I didn't want to lose that.

Within a moment he was standing beside me. I hadn't realized he had even come after me until he was walking beside me over to the shoes. I had expected him to just walk off. I didn't expect him to come after me and I didn't expect this conversation to continue, but he kept talking and deep down inside of me, I wanted to believe that he loved me as much as I loved him, but I knew that wasn't happening. I had pushed him away, wanting him more than he wanted me. Now I had to settle for a friendship. But then why was he still here?"Don't do that. Don't ask me my opinion and just walk off." I looked up at him, and he smiled. I couldn't help but return his smile. Even if he didn't care, it was still nice of him to pretend, even if it was just because we were friends. I whispered softly, "Thank you," as we continued walking toward the shoes. He winked at me and my breath caught in my throat. I stopped at the shoes, picking up a black stiletto that would match the dress perfectly. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to wear these shoes, but with the way my back was feeling lately, and my swollen feet, there was NO way I would be able to stand in these, let alone dance. I put the shoe back down and walked on to a more sensible pair of flat, black strappy sandals. I nodded, looking over at a breath, I looked up at him, "What do you think Those GORGEOUS stilettos or these?" I asked, holding up the strappy sandal that the straps would wrap up around my calf and tie just below my knee, holding the straps at length. They were both rather sexy, but I knew the stilettos were the ones I really wanted, even though I knew I'd have to settle for the sandals. "Tell me why I'm asking a guy to choose between stilettos and sandals. There's no competition, right?" I giggled slightly, the first time I've really laughed in weeks. I could tell he wanted to laugh, but I didn't mind. It was a weird question to ask a guy, about a girl's shoes. I wanted his opinion though. I loved listening to him speak, and if he could tell me what he liked on me at the same time, then I was happy. Even when he was telling me he'd rather see what I had been wearing on the floor. That told me he was thinking about me being naked, which made me hope for one brief moment that he thought about me still, even if we were nothing but friends. But then he did laugh, and I loved the sound of it. It made my heart feel so warm and I felt like he actually cared. "The fact that you're asking me of all people what I think of your shoes makes me wonder if you hit your head." I scrunched my nose, looking up at him as he placed his hand against my forehead. I loved it when he touched me. Those brief moments when he touched me as we were going over our lines at school was definitely the greatest part of my day. And for one brief moment when he touched me, I forgot I haven't been feeling well this last month and I was actually happy for once. "You gotta a fever? Are you catching the crazy?" I bit my lip, shaking my head slightly. I didn't know what to say. I could barely breathe with him touching me. His touch was amazing, even though it was only brief and at my forehead. He dropped his hand, picking up the stilettos and handing them to me. "Take those and never tell a single soul I even give you an opinion on shoes of all things." I laughed, taking the shoes from him, looking up at him, thinking about him swooping me up into his arms if my feet start too hurt too much through the that wasn't going to happen. I was sure he'd be upstairs with whoever it was long before the night was over. All I wanted was for it to be me and then for him to stay with me throughout the night, holding me in his arms. That would never happen. I smiled, nodding my head, trying not to let him know that I was thinking about him and me and something that would never be. "Thank you." I looked down at my shoes and my dress before smiling back up at him again. "Looks like I'm already to go, even though I could care less about the dance." I know I'd already told him, but it was true. "It's not like I'm going to have fun with. Sure, it's not like the girls and I aren't going to have fun, but I would much rather go with some one else." I took a deep breath, turning from him to walk to pay for my outfit. I didn't want either of us to dwell on the fact that I wished I was going with him. I did, but I didn't want him to know it. I internalized everything else lately, I had to do that now too.

* * *

I watched her as she walked off. She wanted me to take her to the dance tonight. If I did that, I knew it would mean something to the everyone, and I didn't know if I was ready to take that step yet. I wanted to make Gabriella happy. I wanted to take Gabriella, but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know how to just DO it. She wanted me to stop TRYING and I didn't know how to just DO something. It wasn't like basketball for me. It wasn't even like football. I had to try a little harder with football than I did with basketball. Football was more Chad's thing than mine, but I was still good at it. I was always trying with everything except for basketball. Why couldn't everything come as easy to me as basketball. Why couldn't being with Gabriella come to be as easily as basketball? I just wanted to be with her, but I didn't know how. I hadn't been with anyone since the before her and I couldn't. I couldn't think about any other girl but her. I didn't even want to. I just wanted to be with her, but I didn't know how to DO it.

I paid for my suit wit the cashier and left the Sears, heading out to the parking lot, getting up into my truck. Dad and I had spent so many hours on working on this truck. That was something else I was good at too. Working on this truck. Why couldn't it be that easy with Gabriella? Why couldn't I understand what I should do with her like I understood what to do with the truck? Leaning my head over on the steering wheel, I let out a loud howl of frustration. I could and should just pick up the phone and call her right now to ask her to be my date to the dance right now, but would she even go with me? Why not? Chad would take Taylor and Kelsi was dating Ryan, right? It wasn't as though she'd be leaving them with no one to go with. Maybe I could ask her at the game? She'd be there. Wouldn't she?

I actually didn't know if she'd come to the game. Pulling out of the parking lot, I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Usually, I'd just text her, but I wasn't going to text and drive. "Troy?" her soft voice came over the line and I couldn't help but smile as I turned onto the road from the parking lot. "Hey, how are you?" I heard her laugh slightly. "I'm ok. You just saw me five minutes ago." And I laughed in return, seeing her on the sidewalk ahead of me. "Actually, I can see you right now." I could tell I had confused her. "If you can see me, why are you calling me." I pulled the truck up to the side of the road and she turned to face me, walking over to the truck as I turned my phone off, sliding over and opening the door. "I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go to the game with me, but then I saw you walking and I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" I hadn't actually meant to ask her if she wanted to come to the game _with_ me, it had just seemed to come out like that. She looked up at me for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Alright."

I offered her my hand and she took it, climbing up into the cab, shutting the door behind her. She sat near me, putting her seatbelt on and I couldn't help but smile. She sat her bags down beside her near the door and I turned to look behind us before turning the truck back onto the road. "If I'd have known you needed a ride, I would have asked you back in the store." She smiled over at me and crossed her legs away from me. I couldn't help but notice her dress slide up her thigh a little more. I moved my eyes back to the road immediately, keeping my focus on my driving. "Well, thank you anyway, Troy." She leaned over, pressing her lips against the side of my mouth." I smiled over at her, shaking my head. "What are friends for, Gab?" I smiled, keeping my eyes straight. "So, was the alright just to the ride home or did you want to come to game with me?" I could feel her looking at me, but I kept my eyes on the road. "I never actually went to a football game before, Troy. But Taylor will be there for Chad, so sure, I'll go for you."

I couldn't help but smile when she said she'd go for me. She was becoming my girlfriend right in front of my eyes and I wasn't even having to do anything about it. But I knew that wasn't how she wanted it to happen. She wanted me to ask her and then she wanted the change. Little did she know that I already was changing. The thing was, I didn't want to fuck up and hurt her. She was my best friend an she deserved more than that from me. I didn't want to hurt her and I wasn't going to. "About the dance tonight," I said, glancing over at her. She looked up at me and I looked back at the road. "I know it's the day of and I should have asked you long time ago, but if you want to go together, I'm sure your sister and Taylor wouldn't mind going with Ryan and Chad." She was silent beside me and I could feel her staring over at me. I came up to a stoplight and looked over at her. She was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Are you sure, Troy? You've got a reputation to -" I shook my head, smiling. "I don't need that reputation when I've got a friend like you, Gabriella." She smiled, turning her head down slightly and I noticed the light turn green out of my peripheral. I turned my head back to the road and continued driving.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, taking a left toward her house. "Yes, Troy. You're right. Kelsi and Taylor really want to go with Ryan and Chad more than they want to go with me anyway. We can go together!" I could hear the happiness in her voice and I knew she wanted to wrap her arms around me, but she didn't. I didn't know if it was because I was driving, or for some other reason, but she stayed sitting with her hands tucked between her legs. It took everything I had in me to keep my eyes locked on the road ahead of me and not thinking of those legs wrapped around me. Or even her arms just wrapped around me as we laid holding each other like we did last weekend. She felt good in my arms, but I couldn't just tell her that, could I? I couldn't tell her that I laid awake in bed at night just thinking about the way she felt in my arms, or the way her smell lingered when she was gone. I couldn't tell her that she was all I thought about from the moment I woke up in the morning till the time I went to bed at night. Hell, I couldn't even stop thinking about her then. She was even a part of my dreams at night. I couldn't stop thinking about her and the thing was, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I was happy to think about her all the time. It was hard on me at times, but when I was able to spend time with her like this, it made it all worth it.

I pulled the truck up into her driveway beside the walkway up to her front door and turned to her. "Game starts in about two hours. I have to be down there a half hour before the game starts. Think you can be ready fifteen minutes before that?" She nodded, grabbing her bags before turning back to me. "I'll be ready, East High spirit and all." I smiled at her, lifting my hand to run it through her hair. "I can't wait to see that!" She turned her head into my hand and I couldn't help myself. Leaning forward, I moved in to press my lips softly to hers. I felt her tense up slightly before relaxing against me. The kiss was soft and gentle, not asking anything. I only wanted to feel her lips against mine for a moment. Pulling back softly, I smiled at her. "I'll see you in a little over an hour." She looked up at me, nodding slowly. "See you, Troy." She slid over to the other side of the truck, jumping out the passenger side, shutting the door. I watched as she walked around the front of the truck and up the walk to the front door. She turned around and waved before walking into the house before I pulled the truck back down the driveway and heading off toward home.

* * *

I walked around the front of the truck and down the sidewalk toward the house before taking the steps up to the front door. Hesitating for a moment, I decided to turn around and wave at him, smiling brightly. I walked into the house with my bags, shutting the door and leaning back against it, biting my lip, smiling up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe he had actually asked me to go to the dance with me tonight. He asked me to go to the game with him as well. He was treating me as his girlfriend even if he couldn't actually pull his head out of his ass and actually ask me to be his girlfriend. That's why I wasn't opening my heart to him completely. I loved him completely but I wasn't ever going to tell him. I wasn't ever going to let him know how I felt. I wasn't going to get my heart broken by him. I was going to go on being his friend forever if I had to.

"That you, Kels?" I heard her dad's voice coming from the kitchen. "No, Dad. Just me." I called to him, walking back down the hall toward the kitchen. "Did you find yourself a dress, dear?" I walked into the kitchen, holding up my bags. "I did. Actually picked up a date too." I told him, sitting down beside him as he was looking over a music manual. He owned the local music shop and always had something musical in his hands, whether it was an instrument or a book about music. He looked up at up at me, setting down the book. "Well, well, now! Who is he?" I smiled, setting my bags down on the seat, turning back to look at him. "Troy Bolton. He's only the most popular boy in school. But he's just a good friend, Dad. Nothing to get too excited about." He took my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. "Friend or not, Gabby, I'm happy for you. Kelsi will be happy too! Now you two can both go to the dance with dates, just like you're supposed to go to dances." I laughed, shaking my head. I knew he nor Mama liked when we told them we were just going as three girls. Now that we were going with dates, they were ecstatic.

Smiling, I stood up. "Actually, Dad, I need to go upstairs and get ready to go to the football game. Troy asked me to go with him." He smiled up at me. "Stop it, Dad, we're _just_ friends. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He nodded and went back to his manual. "Have fun, dear." I smiled. "I will, Dad." I walked down around the stairs and up them toward my room to get ready for the game. I was going to put on my East High T shirt and wear a red skirt with white socks and red running shoes to match. I was going to go all out to show Troy my school spirit. I thought about pulling my hair into braids with red and white holders, but I remembered Troy said he liked my hair down, so I wanted to keep him happy. I wanted him happy. I liked his smile. I loved how it made his blue eyes shine. I hoped when he picked me up in 45 minutes, they'd shine when he saw just how much school spirit I could have just for him.


	8. Homecoming Game

I laid the suit out on the bed and smiled. I couldn't believe I actually asked her to go to the dance with me tonight. Chad was going to shit a brick. I had to get to the point though that I couldn't care what he had to say. He'd had a girlfriend for going on two years now. I was more than welcome to have Gabriella as my friend. I could take her to the dance as my friend. There's nothing wrong with that. But if he knew that she was taking over his spot as my best friend, I'd never hear the end of it. She had to be the most amazing person I'd ever met. I couldn't get her off my mind and I wasn't going to try. Why would I want to when she was as incredible as she was?

I left my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the bar reading the newspaper while ESPN played on the TV beside him. "Hey, son. Ready for the big game? Homecoming is always huge!" I opened up the fridge, taking out a water bottle, twisting off the cap. "Yeah, Dad. We're gonna kick some West High Knigh ass!" Dad laughed at me, looking down at the newspaper. "So you going to the dance tonight?" Swallowing my water, I nodded, "Yep. I'm even taking a girl." He looked up slowly from his paper. I was glad he wasn't eating or drinking anything. I was sure he would have choked to death on it. It took everything I had not to laugh. "A girl? Is this serious? Should I alert somebody?" Letting the laughter go, I shook my head. "No, Dad. It's not serious. Just a friend. That same friend I took soup to a few weeks ago."

He sat back, surprise washed all over his face. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd have a _girl_ as a friend, Troy. Are you sure there's nothing else going on here?" Shaking my head, I leaned back against the shoulder. "No, Dad. She's just a friend. Nothing else is going on." He nodded, a knowing smile playing on his face. Not that I could lie to him. I wasn't ready to admit it to him yet. I couldn't admit it to her or Chad and I couldn't even admit it to myself. He wasn't going to get anything from me with that smile. "You going to be at the game?" He looked back up at me from the paper, nodding. "Coach Jackson has asked me to sit in on the game and go over plays with him. That ok with you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. You've got a good head for plays on the court. Jackson could use your head on the field as well." Dad sat forward, holding up his paper. "That's what I thought as well." I nodded, heading toward the door. "I gotta get going, Dad. I gotta pick her up to take her to the game." He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "Her? The friend you're taking to the dance?" I nodded. "Yep," I told him, walking out the door to my truck, and I was pretty sure I could hear the laughter bellowing from the kitchen as I left.

I heard Troy's truck horn sound downstairs and I started down the stairs. "Your friend's here, Gabby," I heard Dad call to me from the living room as I came to the bottom of the stairs. "I know, Dad, I heard it." He came into the entry way, tucking some sheet music under his arm as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll be back before the dance?" I nodded, grabbing my white East High Academic Decathlon jacket out of the closet. "Yes, Dad. Kels and I are still getting ready together." He smiled, opening the door for me. "Good. Your mama and I will be here to take pictures." I smiled up at him as I walked out the door. "Alright, Dad. See you after the game!"

I saw him, sitting in his truck, that same smile on his face as it was when he pulled out of the drive a little over an hour ago. Only this time, it was a little brighter than it was then. I could tell he liked what I was wearing. My school spirit was enough to bring more light to his eyes that I saw when I climbed up into the cab of his truck and slid over close to him after shutting his door. "For some one who's never been to a football game, you sure know how to dress for one." I smiled, looking down at myself. "So you like?" I looked up at him and he nodded. "Very nice! Never pictured a skirt for school spirit, but…" he let his words trail off and his eyes trailed up my thighs. Crossing my legs toward him, I fastened my seat belt. "Shouldn't you be getting to the game, Wildcat?" Laughing, he pulled the truck back out of the drive way and down the road. I relaxed back against the seat and looked over at him, blushing slightly.

I loved the way he looked at me. The way his eyes traveled up my legs. Every time he looked at me, I imagined his hands on me as well. That alone always got my breath going. But I couldn't let him know he was affecting me like this. We were just friends and if he knew he made me like this every time he was near me. If we weren't friends right now, I'd lay my head on his shoulder and enjoy riding beside him more than I already was. I loved riding in his truck with him. This was only the second time, but I liked it. I wouldn't mind riding it in more and more. "So you've never seen a football game?" He asked, breaking the silence, but it wasn't horrible of him. I loved hearing his voice and I would never be upset with him for ending the silence. "Never," I told him. "Not even on TV. I don't have a brother and my neither my dad nor Kelsi's is really a sports fan." He laughed. "Well, that's a shame." I laughed with him. "Well, I may have to be now, since my new best friend is a jock." He continued laughing. "Have to?"

I turned to look at him, smiling brightly. "Well, just as much as you have to have fun while you're up on stage with me." He winked at me. "What is it they say in France? Touché?" I could feel the warmth flooding my cheeks. "Yes, touché." I smiled, turning to look out the window with him. I loved how comfortable things were between the two of us. Things always were with us and I loved it. Well, I was always a little uneasy with him when I started getting turned on, but if I was careful, that wouldn't happen. Besides, he had a game to get to right now. I sat beside him, quietly watching him drive. It was nice, just sitting here like this with him. He dropped his hand, letting it fall to my lap, his fingers brushing against mine. I watched as his hand slowly took mine in his. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "I'm glad you're coming to the game with me, Gabriella. And the dance." Smiling, I looked back at our hands. "Thanks for asking me, Troy. Although, honestly, I never would have thought you would have." Laughing shortly, I closed my eyes. "Not in a million years." I felt him move beside me and I just knew he was looking at me, but I wasn't going to look back. I was already blushing far too much. "I know. Believe me, I didn't think I was going to, but then I saw you this morning and just had to. I wanted to."

Turning to look up at him finally, I smiled at him. "Thank you, Troy." He smiled, turning into the parking lot of the school football field, parking near the front door. "You can walk me to the locker room and then I'll catch you after the game." I smiled as he hopped out of his side of the truck, offering me his hand to help me out his side with him. Once I was over to the edge of the side of the seat, he moved his hand and placed both of his hands on my hips, lifting me from the truck and helping me down to my feet on the ground. Instead of stepping away or even taking his hands off my hips, he moved closer to me. I looked up at him, about to ask him what he was doing when his lips came down against mine and I couldn't help but allow him to kiss me more fully. My lips parted and his tongue moved into my mouth, caressing my tongue softly. A moan escaped my mouth into his. My arms slowly came up, wrapping around his neck, pulling him down to me. His hands moved to wrap his arms around me.

He pulled me more against him, kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms tighter around him as he held me closer to him. Our breath began to become short and we needed to breathe, breaking our kiss, his lips trailing down to my chin. "Troy…" His mouth came back by my ear. "Yes, Gabriella?" He continued to kiss down my neck and I felt my knees going weak under me. "What are you doing?" He pulled back, looking down at me, his blue eyes stormy on me. "I can't help myself, Gabriella." He smirked slightly, "You're incredibly kissable!" I couldn't stop myself from blushing, turning my had down slightly. Moving his hand from my back, he lifted my head back up to look at my by placing his hand under my chin. "Don't do that. If I'm complimenting you, I want to see your pretty face when I'm doing so." Biting my lip, I swallowed. "Troy, you should get in there." I had to stay strong and not let him affect me. Not him know he's affecting me.

Sighing heavily, I nodded, taking a step back and taking her hand, pulling her away from the truck. I shut the door, heading toward the stadium. I didn't understand this friendship and I didn't know if I ever would. But then again, if I could just figure it out and make her my girlfriend we wouldn't have these awkward moments when I did things that were boyfriend like when we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Looking over at her as we walked down the hallway toward the locker room. I wanted to do it. I knew now more than ever that she was the one. She was the one that would change Troy Bolton. And I would change for her. I was afraid that I'd hurt her, but not anymore. There was no way I could hurt her. She was the one girl in this world that I could never hurt. She was special and I knew it. After a month and not being able to think of anything or anyone but here, there's no way I could go back to being the way I was before her.

We came up to the locker room and I stopped, turning to her. "I'd kiss you again, but something tells me I think I upset you with the last one." She shook her head, and I think I caught a glimpse of her rolling her eyes at me. "I'm not upset with you, Troy. The kiss was…" She took a deep breath, redness filling her cheek. "Breathtaking." I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it." She shook her head, taking my hand and pulling my hand from her hair. "It's all this other stuff. Well, I guess it's the kissing too, Troy. It's all of it. It's really hard on me when we're not … when we're just friends. I know I asked you over to have sex with me last weekend, but I guess we're friends with benefits or something like that, so I guess it's just the things you say and all these nice things you do, Troy. We're just friends and all." I sighed, taking a step back. "I'm working on it. I promise. I'll be a doer, Gabriella. I will." She nodded slowly and I took a step toward the locker room. "I'll talk to you after the game." She smiled, turning to walk toward the bleachers. I watched her walk away for a moment before walking in to the locker room.

I stepped out at the bottom of the bleachers, looking over the playing field. It was quiet. Only one person was out there, trimming the grass or something. I couldn't really tell. "Gabriella!" I turned to see Taylor sitting on the bleachers down behind where the football team would be sitting. I walked down the few more steps and walked down closer to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as I sat down. She was working on her trigonometry homework there on the bleacher bench. "Troy brought me." She instantly closed her book, sliding it down in her backpack and sliding closer to me. "Gabriella, what is going on with you and that boy?" Tucking my hair behind my ear, I turned my head out to look over the field. "Nothing. He just asked me to come watch the game… and then to go to the dance tonight. So you can go ahead and go to the dance with Chad and Kels can go with Ryan. I'm sure he's telling Chad right now."

She was silent for a moment so I turned to look at her. She was just staring at me. "What?" I asked, really wanting to know what she was thinking. "Maybe what I just asked. What's going on with you and Troy?" Biting my lip, I crossed my right leg over my left toward her. "We're friends, Tay." She rolled her eyes at me, scoffing at what I was telling her. "Oh, come on, Gabby. We've all seen the way you two act around each other. You two are more than friends." Shaking my head, I slid my hands into my pockets of my jacket. "Tay, I can't. He's never going to see me as more than his friend. You know how he is. If I let myself feel more for him than I do, he's only going to hurt me more and more." Sliding closer to me, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Gabby. Honey. I already know how much you love him. But I do know that you don't want to get hurt anymore and I can't blame you. His reputation is enough that would make any girl want to stay away. I can't believe you've done as much as you're doing. You're playing with fire just as you are." Sighing heavily, I rested my head against hers. "I know, and it's really getting exhausting."

I rubbed my stomach, feeling rather nauseated. I was hungry, but I knew if I ate anything, it would just come right back up. She pulled back, sitting up straight, rolling her eyes. "Oh, believe me, girl. Boys are exhausting, but once you've got them wrapped around your little finger, they're most definitely worth it." Smiling at her, I couldn't help but agree. "He's already worth it, Tay. I love him so much, but I'm never going to let him know! I'm never going to be more than friends with him. Yeah, we've slept together a few times, but we're just friends and I have to keep this wall around my heart. He's nice to me all the time, Tay, but he's still East High's Wildcat! He's never going to stop sleeping around with other girls and carrying on like the jerk he's always been. He's not in love with me and he's never going to be." Taking a deep breath, she put her arms around me, hugging me to her. "You know, it took Chad a long time before he was able to tell me he loves me. We were together for a long time before those words actually came out of his mouth and it was even longer that he was comfortable saying it anytime." She rubbed my arms, continuing to hug me.

"So, you're dropping your boys to take the girl?" Chad said, lacing up his shoulder pads. I pulled on my jersey shirt, turning to face him. "Yeah. I asked her this morning. Now you and Taylor can go together. You were going to go to the hotel afterward anyway. Save you the hassle and you can be with each other all night." He turned to his locker, pulling out his jersey. "This girl has got you so whipped man, it's fucking stupid!" Rolling my eyes, I sat down to pull on my cleats. "Stupid? And what would Taylor say if she heard you saying that shit?" Pulling on his jersey, he glared down at me. "That's different, man. I've been with her for two years! She broke me long time ago! You're getting broken far too easily!" I didn't think it was easy. Not at all. This had to be the hardest thing I think I ever did. Being friends with a girl and yet going a step farther and asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. I was ready to take that step and I wasn't afraid of hurting her anymore. I was earlier today, but after seeing her, the more I saw her, I knew I could never do that to her. Some how, being with her gave me strength.

"I like her, Chad. She's amazing. I don't care if I'm whipped by her. She can whip me all she wants." He stopped, turning to put on his cleats. "That's disgusting, man!" I smirked, tying up my last cleat, standing up and reaching into my locker to grab my helmet. "Hey, I'd let that girl do anything to me." He made a throw up noise and I couldn't help but laugh as I closed my locker, reaching into grab his, handing it to him as I close his locker. "Thanks man." I nod, walking with him toward the field to begin warm ups. Other guys were heading out with us. We were all pumped up and ready to kick some Knight ass. I looked up onto the bleachers, seeing Gabriella sitting beside Taylor. Taylor was hugging her and I hoped it wasn't because of what we had discussed out in the hall. I hadn't wanted it to upset her. I wanted to have given her hope that I was getting closer to being what she wanted me to be for her. I knew she wanted me to be her boyfriend. I could see it in her eyes. I could feel it when we kissed. When we had sex, I knew she wanted so much more. When we laid in her bed after last Saturday, I knew she wanted me to be her boyfriend. I just wasn't ready for it.

Gabriella looked down onto the field and instantly saw me. She didn't look upset. She smiled down at me and I couldn't help smile back, lifting my helmet to her, I turned back jogging with Chad who was also lifting his helmet up to Taylor. I hadn't realized it, but it was something he had done with her almost every game since they started seeing each other. He saluted her before every basketball game too. It was something he did and before I turned back around to jog over to coach, I hadn't realized I had just done the same thing to Gabriella. She was becoming my girlfriend without me even asking her to be yet. But that was all going to change tonight while we were at the dance. I didn't know how I was going to do it, short of just coming right out and asking her, but I knew no matter how I did it, she was going to love it. Or at least I hoped she would.

I never thought I could cheer so much in my entire life. I never thought I'd have anything to cheer so much over. Taylor and I cheered so much for Troy and Chad I thought we were both going to lose our voices. We also did a lot of giggling. Every once in a while, one of them would turn up to us and wave or, when they had their helmets, lifting them up to us. Taylor was actually encouraging me to flirt back with Troy from where I sat. When they came over to us before the second half of the game began, Troy and Chad came up to us and while Taylor and Chad were having their brief little makeout session, Troy kissed me, right in front of everyone. I didn't even stop him. It wasn't a long kiss, but anyone could have seen, and as he stepped away from me, the look in his eyes told me he didn't care. He ran his fingers through my hair and told me he was glad I was here watching the game, telling me he was going to win it just for me. I told him he was silly and all he said was "Just watch."

Taylor and I cheered for Chad and Troy even more wildly during the second part of the game. And Troy did get the winning touch down, just as he said he did. And when he did, he turned toward me taking off his helmet and holding it up toward me. I couldn't help but blush. My stomach began doing somersaults and I knew I was going to be sick. Taylor grabbed my hand, dragging me down onto the field and toward the goal line where Troy and his teammates were celebrating. Taylor let go of me when she got to Chad, leaving me standing in front of Troy. "Told you I win it for you, didn't I?" He smirked, walking over to me with the ball tucked under his arm. I blushed, trying hard not to turn my head down. "You did." Was all I could say, standing there, looking at him all sweaty and sexy as hell. He closed the distance between the two of us, wrapping his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, the scent of him filling my senses.

"What are you doing, Troy?" I asked, looking up at him finding it hard to breathe. "Wondering what I'm doing," he answered before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine again, right there in front of everyone. This time the kiss was longer. He held me against him, holding me against him as his tongue moved into my mouth, searching out my tongue. I gripped at his arms, kissing him back with the same softness, the same passion he was giving me. He pulled back after a while, looking down at me. Neither of us really knew what to say. I could barely breathe. He smiled at me, taking a step back, telling me he'd meet me out side the lockeroom in about fifteen minutes. Taylor and I waited for Chad and Troy and when they came out, she went with Chad and I went with Troy. We were silent on the ride home, neither of us quite knowing what to say. I wished I knew what was going on in his head. If only I could just ask, but I couldn't, and I wouldn't. He told me he'd pick me up at eight when he dropped me off at my house. I wanted him to kiss me again, but I just got out of the truck as I had earlier that morning and went inside. Turning back to look at him, he smiled and waved at me. Smiling back, I waved at him, before heading into the house and upstairs to get ready for the dance. There would be plenty of time for us to talk then.


	9. Getting Ready

I came into Kelsi's room holding my dress over my arms and my heels still in the bag and my makeup case in the other hand. I was only in my bra and panties as was Kels. She was sitting on her bed, applying her makeup. I hung up my dress next to hers on the hanger, dropping my shoes next to it. "Hey," she said, looking up from the mirror on the bed she was intently looking at to apply her mascara. "I got your text earlier," she told me as I sat down beside her on the bed, opening my makeup case. I had texted her before I had left with Troy to the game. She had been with Ryan earlier so I knew it was a good time to tell her I was going with Troy. "Does this mean what we hope it means?" I looked over at her, shaking my head. "Don't get your hopes up, Kels. Still just friends. Kinda looking at the friends with benefits spectrum, but still friends, nothing else." She nodded, turning back to the mirror.

"Where've you been?" she asked, looking over at me through her mirror. I started applying my powder foundation, smiling over at her. "Watching the football game with Tay." Looking back down at my compact as I applied the powder. "Troy invited me." She turned, looking at me, wide-eyed. I turned, letting my compact rest in my lap, smiling bright at her. "Gabriella Marie Montez. Tell me everything that happened!" I closed the compact, dropping it in my makeup case. "He asked me to the game before he asked me if I wanted to go to the dance. We're just going as friends though. It's nothing serious." Shaking her head, she reached her hands out, taking mine. "Gabriella, that boy has been playing that tune far too long. You are not _just_ friends anymore. He's just too blind to see it."

Turning back to my makeup, I picked my compact back up, continuing to apply my foundation. "I can't think about that right now, Kels. I can't keep sitting around waiting for Troy to wisen up and realize that he really does like me." Kelsi picked up her makeup again as well, continuing to get ready again too. "Gabriella, maybe you need to do what Tay said and take control of the situation. Make that boy do what you want him to do." Sighing heavily, I tossed the powder in the case, searching for my eye makeup I want. "I can't do that, Kels. I'm not going to change Troy just because I want him to be something for me." She looked over at me, dropping her hands a little heavily, almost laughing. "Why not? She did with Chad." I turned, looking at her, laughing slightly. "I could never do that to Troy. I love him just the way he is, Kels." Turning back to look at my mirror to apply my eye makeup. "Besides, he's East High's Wildcat. He doesn't need Gabriella Montez hanging around on his arm."

* * *

"Maybe I want her hanging around all the time, Chad," I told him, as he tossed his suit down on the bed beside mine. He threw his hands up in the air. "I just don't understand this, Troy. I don't see how you can just toss away everything you are for some girl." Looking over at him, face serious as hell, sliding my hands into my jeans. "Was it like that for you when you got together with Taylor." He shook his head, throwing himself down in the chair beside my dresser. "Don't bring Taylor and me into this!" Sitting down on the bed, I leaned forward on my knees. "Why, because it's not much different than Gabriella and me?" He shook his head, leaning back. "No, because I don't like this bullshit." Shaking my head, I focused my eyes more on him. "Why? What the hell is the problem? What the hell does it mean to you?" Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Nothing, alright, man, just drop it." Shaking my head, I stood up, walking over to him. "No. No, you're afraid she's going to take me away from you and the guys, or specifically just you, aren't you?" He shut his eyes, laying his head back. "No, I'm not." Laughing, I turned around walking over to the other side of the room, I kicked the wall. "Ha! That's exactly it! You're afraid that when I ask Gabriella to be my girl, you're going to lose me!"

He stood up, "Well, it's already happened, don't tell me it hasn't!" Turning back to him, I shook my head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Walking over to my desk by my balcony door, he picked up The Beauty and the Beast script out of my back pack. "I don't know, does this ring any _BELLES_." Shaking my head, I walked over, snatching the script quickly from his grasp, shoving it back in my bag, zipping it back up. "That's what I thought!" He said, his voice falling low. Turning back to him, I threw my hands up. "I'm spending time with a girl. You've got Taylor. What's so wrong with me having a girlfriend of my own?" Turning away from me, he sat back down in the chair, leaning over his knees, hanging his head. "I don't know. I guess I just thought it'd be us, man. Always." Sighing, I sat back down on the edge of my bed. "Don't you think I felt the same way when you and Taylor hooked up? Don't you think I thought I was losing you?" Looking up at me, he shook his head, his long afro shaking above him. "I never thought about it." I nodded, lifting my eyes. "Yeah. There were times I never thought I'd see you again, bro," I admitted to him, looking down at the floor." After a moment, I heard him silently speak. "I had no idea." I nodded, keeping my head down. "Yeah."

Standing up, he walked over and took a seat beside me on the bed. "You really like her, huh?" Looking over at her, I sighed. "What do you think?" Shaking his head, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, looking down at the floor with me. "Alright. I suppose I can get used to it. Besides, I'm sure Taylor will love spending more time with me. And then double dating aft you've hand your _newness period_." Looking over at him, I asked, almost afraid of the answer. "_Newness period_?" Rolling his eyes, Chad answered, "Yeah, that's what Taylor calls it whenever a new couple gets together. It's how they act with each other when they're al over each other, all that kissing and hugging and shit like that." I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, well, there will be a lot of that!" Chad held his hands up to his ears. "Oh, my God! Shut the fuck up, man! I don't want to hear that shit!" Laughing loudly, I stood up off the bed, walking around to pick up my suit to start to get ready. "Pussy!"

* * *

"I'm staying at Ryan's tonight," Kelsi told me, as I zipped up the back of her dress. My eyes widened drastically, looking at her in the full-length mirror on her closet. "Kelsi, are you and Ryan-" She shook her head. "I don't know, Gabs. We're not planning on it. It's just that, his parents are out of town on business and Sharpay is gone with them. I wouldn't be going over there if she was there." I didn't blame here. I wouldn't go over there if Sharpay was there either. "I'm so happy for you, Kels! He's coming with you to the wedding tomorrow, right?" She turned around, smiling at me. "Yes. Are you going to invite Troy?" Sighing, I turned away from her to pull my dress from the hanger. "I don't know, Kelsi. We're just friends." She reached over, helping me slide my dress down over onto my body. "Then take him as your friend. Nothing wrong with that." I looked over at myself in the mirror, smoothing down my dress. "Gabriella, you're gorgeous!"

I looked at myself and couldn't help but think of Troy's hands moving over every inch of me in it. I blushed, looking down. "Thanks, Kels." She hugged me to her, kissing my shoulder quickly. "So, what are we doing with your hair?" I looked up at her, shaking my head slightly. "Nothing. Troy likes it just like this." Her eyes widened before smiling brightly. "Gabs, you're so in love with him. You just need to tell him." Tucking my hair behind my ear, I crossed my arms over my breasts. "Kelsi, I will tell Troy I love him when he tells me he loves me. Not one moment before." That's how it was going to be. I had made up my mind and there was no way I was going to change it. I wasn't going to offer him my heart only for him to hand it back to me, unable to return the love I had for him with the same love I had in the same way I had in the way I had for him. I needed him but I wasn't going to throw myself all over him that completely. I was already using him enough in this friendship to get what I wanted from him.

"It'll happen, Gabs," she said, rubbing my arms. Looking up at her, I smiled. I didn't believe her, but she really seemed to believe herself. I wanted to believe her, but I knew that if I let myself believe and he didn't, I'd open my heart to more pain than I was already in, letting myself believe that he was feeling things that he wasn't. We were just friends with some benefits right now. Yes, the kisses today were amazing, but he wasn't falling in love with me and he wasn't going to. He didn't know how to love. The only thing he loved was the way a tight pussy felt around his thick cock. As much as I loved him, he'd never love me and had to accept that. I was trying to and I would. I wasn't pushing him away more than I have been. But after those kisses at the stadium, I didn't know what to think anymore. He was getting too close and I knew when he hurt me again, it was going to hurt me even more. Looking over at Kelsi, I let go of a shaky breath. "He kissed me at the game." She looked up at me, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Twice," I told her, adding to the twinkle.

* * *

We walked downstairs to where my mom was waiting with her camera. She snapped a quick shot of Chad and me before we could even protest. "Ah, Mom!" She laughed. "You'll love it later, trust me!" I laughed at her, watching as Dad came into the room beside her, leaning against the entry way to the living room. "You guys look very nice tonight. Your girls are going to be melting into pools." That earned him an elbow to the gut from my mom. "Jack Bolton!" She scoffed, shaking her head at him. "You make sure Ms. Montez's mom takes pictures for me, Troy. And get her number for me. I'm going to want copies." I rolled my eyes, coming down to the front door. "I will mom. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll take lot's of pictures. They've got pictures all over their walls. They take pictures of _everything_." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "Good!" She stepped back, looking over the two of us. "You two do look very dashing! Have fun tonight! We'll see you tomorrow! Don't get into too much trouble!" I opened the door, stepping out on the front porch. "We won't, Mom." Dad stepped up beside her as they stepped into the doorway to see us off. Chad walked down the walk toward his SUV parked behind my truck. "See you down there, man," he called to me, climbing up into it as I opened the door to my truck. "Yep," I said, jumping up into the truck and pulling the door shut. I waved to my parents who both waved back. Turning on the ignition, I turned back to wait for Chad to pull out before following him out and heading toward Gabriella's place.

I couldn't wait to see her in that dress. Even though I had seen her pick out the dress at Sears. The shoes she picked out … I knew they were going to make her legs look longer than they already were. I could already feel them wrapping around my waist as I plunged deep within her. I was going to have her tonight and it was going to be better than any time we've been together before. She was going to fall against me like the softest of sighs and we were going to fall into bed and rock that bed all night long. We wouldn't be going back to my place and I'm sure it wouldn't be at her place, so that's why I was going to be making a reservation at the same hotel Chad had made a reservation. I wanted to spend the whole night there with her and I wasn't going to let her go the whole night. I wanted to hold her in my arms the same way we had that weekend in her bed. She fit so perfectly in my arms, I wanted to feel that again. I wanted to feel that again and never let her go. I knew I was falling for her hard and I didn't want to stop. Before long I was going to be using the L word, and something about that didn't frighten me at all.

* * *

"Kelsi, Ryan's here," we heard Dad call from the bottom of the stairs and Kelsi turned to look at me. "Do I look alright?" She looked stunning, standing there in her gorgeous green princess dress. The sleeves of the dress capped off just off the shoulder, emphasizing her perfect chest. It was modest and pure, just like her. I knew she and Ryan wouldn't be doing anything tonight, just as Mama and Dad knew. They trusted her explicitly. If only they knew what their other daughter had done, right here in their very own house, they'd never leave me alone again. I smiled brightly at her, picking up her overnight bag, handing it to her. "You look perfect, Kels!" She took the bag from me, smiling as she picked up her clutch witch held her cellphone and anything else she might need throughout the night. "Come on, let's get you down to your boy!" I said, wrapping my arm around her waist and out of the room.

We walked down the stairs to see Ryan at the bottom of the stairs talking to Mama and Dad. They were engrossed in a conversation about music and I looked over at Kelsi who was smiling brighter than the midday sun. She wanted her daddy and Ryan to get along more than anything and they were and she was loving it. Ryan turned to look up at us as we came to the bottom of the stairs and I could tell his heart was pounding in his chest just as fast as Thumper's foot thumped against the log on "Bambi." They were so cute with each other, I thought they should be boxed up and kept so their cuteness never faded away. "You look… breathtaking, Kelsi," he told her, taking her hand in his, leaning over and pressing his lips softly to the top of it. She turned her head down slightly and I could tell she was blushing. "Let me get pictures of you two before you leave," Mama told them. "Steven, Take her bag from her for a moment." Kelsi's dad took her over night back from her and Kelsi and Ryan stood by the open door so Mama could take pictures of them.

Dad came to stand over by me, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's a good kid, isn't he?" I wrapped my arm around him, laying my head on his arm. "Probably the best at school, Dad." He was so unlike Troy. Troy was East High's Wildcat and Ryan was… he was so sweet and gentle with not just Kelsi but everyone. He was just especially sweet with her. When they started dating at the end of last school year, I thought it was the best thing for either of them. They had both been flirting with each other for the longest. It was only natural that they get together. And now that they were, it was so perfect. I knew they were going to get married and have children and grow old together. I just knew that they were going to be together forever. I just wished I could have the same with Troy. But that wasn't the type of guy Troy was. Troy would never settle down and have a family and children with anyone. He'd never be what I wanted. It was past time that I realized that.

Ryan led Kelsi out to where his limo was waiting and I stood between Mama and Dad at the doorway, watching them as they drove away. And just as they did, Troy pulled his truck up into he drive. "Looks like your date's here as well." I turned around to go back upstairs to get my clutch. "I'll be back down in just a sec." I ran back up the stairs, thankful I hadn't put my shoes on yet. Once I got up to the top of the stairs though, I felt a wave of nausea rush over me, feeling rather dizzy. I grabbed onto the stair railing, hoping not to fall over, kneeling down at the top of the stairs. Breathing deeply, I heard Troy's voice coming from the doorway, but it seemed to be coming from farther away than he actually was. I looked back down the stairs and didn't want any of them to see me like this, so I quickly pulled myself to stand, walking slowly to my bedroom.

Shutting the door behind me, I took a deep breath. I wasn't feeling well at all, but I really wanted to go to the dance. I walked over to my school bag, reaching in and taking out my water bottle. I still had a little left from yesterday. Drinking down the rest of it, I instantly felt a little better. I had to get my purse and shoes on so we could go. I'd eat something when we got down to the dance. I haven't had anything to eat all day because I was sick and tired of throwing up. But if it came down to throwing up or being dizzy like this, I might take the throwing up. I grabbed my purse to match my dress, sliding my wallet in it and phone, I walked through the bathroom to where I had left my shoes. Sitting down on Kelsi's bed, I slid each of them on and took a deep breath and stood back up. They fit just right, but I didn't know how long I was going to be able to be in them tonight. But they'd be worth it, I thought as I looked over myself in the mirror on Kelsi's closet. Smiling, I walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.

Troy was telling Mama that his mom wanted pictures and that she would call her for copies. "That's wonderful, Troy! I'll call her first thing after we get back from our honeymoon, Troy." He looked between the two of them. "You're not married?" Dad shook his head, wrapping his arm around Mama's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Not yet, son. Tomorrow's the happy day!" He looked from Mama and back over to Troy. "Hey, why don't you come? You and Gabriella have become pretty close friends, right? You could come as her date as her friend." I came down to the bottom of the stairs. "Dad! Maybe Troy's busy!" I couldn't believe he was inviting a boy as a date for me without even asking me, even if it was Troy." Troy looked down at me as I looked up at him to apologize. He looked almost breathless, but he spoke quickly. "No, Gabriella. That's ok. I'd love to come with you. That is if it's ok with you." I blinked up at him. Did the world love just come out of his mouth? Did he just say he'd love to come with me? To my parents' wedding? "Ok, sure…" I said, slowly.

"You look… wow!" he said, taking my hand and turning me to look me over for a moment. I smiled , blushing only slightly. "You already saw the dress this morning, Troy." He smiled up at me, taking a step back, obviously behaving in front of my parents. "Yes, but now it's on you and it's very pretty." Smiling, I nodded, taking a step back as Mama held up her camera. "Pictures, you two. Gotta get enough for Mrs. Bolton too." Troy pulled me against his side, keeping his arm wrapped around me as Mama began taking pictures of me. Then, as I thought Mama was almost finished, he turned me to face him. "One more, please, Ms. Montez?" I looked over at her and back at Troy as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. Right there in front of my parents, he was kissing me. I couldn't believe what he was doing. What in the world was he doing? Mama took the picture anyway and Troy pulled back.

I looked up at him, blinking for a moment. Mama and Dad were looking at us smiling. "Should we go, Gab?" I heard him ask, turning back to him. Smiling softly, I nodded. "You two have fun," Mama said as Troy opened the door into the night air, taking my hand. "We will, Mama." Troy led me down the steps in front of the house and down the walk toward his truck. Opening the driver's side door, he lifted me by waist, helping me sit on the seat. He climbed up next to me, sitting in the seat beside me. Mama and Dad waved to us as he pulled back down the driveway and onto the road. He pulled the truck into drive and started forward. I sat be side him quietly as he put his arm around my shoulders. Looking over at him I smiled softly. "Tonight's going to be a good night, Gab," he said, holding me close to his side. It was. I knew it was. Nothing was going to change that. We were going to have fun no matter what.


	10. Homecoming Dance

I turned off the engine after pulling into the parking lot at the school gym. Taking the keys from the ignition, I slid them into my pocket, turning to her. "Ready to dance, my dear?" I saw the red filling her cheeks as she nodded slightly. "Yes." I opened the door, hopping out of the truck, I reached in, taking Gabriella by the waist and helping her out of the truck. I loved holding her close to me. But I knew if I did, she'd get mad at me, and I knew if she did, there'd be a fight at any plans I had for tonight would be lost. That's why I didn't kiss her again right here like I wanted to. I wanted to pull her against me and hold her against me for the moment. I'd wait until I asked her to be my girl. But I was waiting for the right moment, and that wasn't going to come until I was holding her in my arms out on the dance floor, looking down in to her beautiful brown eyes. I'd look down into them, tell her how beautiful she is and then ask her.

But for now, I took her hand, shutting the door, leading her to the gym door. I stopped, just before opening them, turning to face her. I took both of her hands in mine, looking down at her for a moment. "You really are going to be the most beautiful girl in there, Gabriella." Turning her head from me, she spoke almost too softly. "You don't have to talk like that, Troy. Lifting my hand, I turned her face back to me. "How many times have I told you, you don't have to talk to me like that." Stepping closer to her, I rubbed the tops of her hands. "Ever think that maybe I mean things I say like this?" I could tell I was causing her heart rate to speed up and her breathing to change. It made me want to kiss her. She shrugged and I decided I wasn't going to hold back. I wanted to kiss her, so I was going to kiss her.

Stepping forward, I was about to press my lips to hers when I heard Chad call to me from behind. "Bolton! You gonna stand out here all night, or are we going to go in and dance?" Standing up, I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. "But pookie, you don't dance!" He turned to look at her, smiling all goofily. "For you, baby, I'll do anything." Taylor looked to Gabriella. "See how well I have him trained?" Gabriella laughed. "Just like a puppy dog." I looked down at her, my heart leaping in my chest at her laughter. I stepped back, keeping one hand of hers in mine as I open the door. "After you two." Chad walked forward with Taylor, nodding at me. "Thank you, my good man." Nodding in return, I bowed slightly. "Not a problem." I pulled Gabriella with me, following the two of them inside.

The gym was decorated in the usual East High red and white. Our football team banners lined the walls of the gym instead of the usual basketball banners. I didn't mind. Homecoming was for football, so I was ok with the changing of the banners. Chad, up in front of us, was very loudly telling Taylor how amazing he thought the gym looked. He thought it should be this red and white all the time. She didn't hesitate in punching his arm softly. But of course, he had to play the big baby and play it up bigger than it had to be and cry about it. Shaking my head about them, I turned to Gabriella. "Would you like to dance, or would you like some refreshments?" She smiled up at me. "Refreshments, please." I nodded to her, bowing slightly. "Your wish is my command, my dear." She blushed again as I led her over to the refreshment table, picking us both up a piece of cake. I held them both in one hand, picking us both up two flutes of punch. "Troy, I can help." Smiling down at her, I shook my head. "Nonsense. You just stand there and look beautiful." I could tell I shocked her, but that's alright. I wanted to keep her on the toes. Keep her going until I was ready to tell her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

We walked to a table and I sat down our refreshments before pulling out a seat for he to sit down in, sliding it in once she sat down. Sitting beside her, I lifted my glass to her. She picked up her glass, looking over at me, confused. "To a night we won't forget." She still looked confused as we clinked our plastic flutes together and sipped the punch from them. Setting it down on the table, I turned to her, picking up her hand. "I'm glad you came with me tonight, Gabriella. I wouldn't rather be here with anyone other than you." Lifting her hand, I pressed my lips to it, closing my eyes and lingering just a bit. Pulling back, I looked into her beautiful eyes. I knew I was falling in love with her and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was going to be able to tell her either. I couldn't tell her right now though. For all she knew, we were only friends. I couldn't just say it. I'd probably scare her off and we'd not even be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Letting go of her hand, I picked up my fork, smiling over at her. "I hope you won't dance with anyone but me." She looked over at me, pulling her fork out of her mouth. "Troy, are you staking claims on me?" Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear, "Maybe I don't want to be anyone else's but yours." I felt her shiver as I pulled away from her. Smiling back at her, she smiled up at me. "I won't dance with anyone but you, Troy." Reaching my hand up, I ran my fingers through her hair. "Good. I wouldn't want anyone stealing you away from me." She blushed, smiling at me. "Wow, good job." Licking her lips, she picked up her glass. "What?" I smiled, rubbing her hand. "You blushed and didn't turn away from me." She bit her lip, obviously trying not to do turn away again. "Oh, that!" I smiled, lacing my fingers with hers. "You really are the most beautiful girl here, Gabriella." Her cheeks turned a brighter red and I knew it was taking everything she had in her not to turn away. "Thank you, Troy." Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to the side of her mouth. "You're very welcome, Gabriella."

* * *

I looked down at my cake, cutting off a piece and bringing it to my mouth after he pulled away from he. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was being so nice to me. Yes, I knew we were friends, but tonight, he couldn't keep his hands off me, he couldn't keep his lips off me. It was as if he was wanting something … He was expecting us to… Swallowing the bite of cake I just ate, I looked over at him. "Troy, can I ask you something?" He nodded, taking a bite of his cake. "You can ask me anything, baby," he told me after swallowing his bite. I loved when he called me baby, almost more than anything. Toying with the piece of cake on my plate, I kept staring at it, asking him slowly, "Are you expecting to fuck me tonight?" I heard him choke on his punch as he set down his glass. "What?" he asked, clearing his throat. Looking up at him, I looked straight into his eyes. "I'm serious, Troy. You've done nothing but throw yourself all over me all night. Kissing me, touching me. Do you want to fuck me?"

Sighing heavily, he took my hand in his, pulling me from my seat and over to the dance floor. He seemed rather frustrated and almost upset. "What is it, Troy? If you want to, just say it! You don't have to go beating around the bush. I think we're good enough friends and we've been with each other enough times, we can talk about something like this, don't you think?" He shook his head, looking around. "This is not how I wanted to do this, Gabriella! This is not what I wanted to happen!" He was confusing the hell out of me and I didn't know what to do with him. "Troy, what the hell is going on here?" He pulled back, looking at me, shaking his head. "You don't understand what this last month has been like for me, Gabriella. You've changed my life more than I ever thought I wanted it to be changed. I can't stop thinking about you when I'm awake or asleep. You're everything to me. I can't just turn you off like I've done with everything before. You're more important to me than basketball, and believe me," he nodded, looking at me wide-eyed, "ask Chad, he'll tell you. I love basketball."

Taking a deep breath, he looked down, but I could tell his eyes were closed. We were dancing on the floor, lots of people around us, but it was just him and me right now. "You've changed everything for me, Gabriella," he said, looking up at me. "I haven't been with anyone since that night in the pool. It's only been you and me. I haven't even looked at another girl when I haven't thought about you! I'm serious, Gabriella! There's no one but you for me." Pulling back from him enough to breathe, I shook my head. "I don't know what you're saying, Troy." I knew what he was saying, but I didn't want to hear it. I was getting scared. Scared that I was dreaming and I didn't want to wake up. This was all too good to be true and I was too scared of it. "I think you know exactly what I'm saying, Gabriella, and you want it just as much as I want it. I think you've wanted it for weeks now, I've just been too blind to see it." Shaking my head, I started stepping out of his arms when he pulled me back against him. "Don't leave, Gabriella. I want you. I need you. Just you. Gabriella, I-" I closed my eyes, afraid of the words that were about to come out of his lips.

"Gabby!" I heard Taylor's voice to the side of me and my heart sunk back down to it's original place in my chest. I hadn't even realized it was stuck in my throat until I heard her beside me. Turning to look at her, I felt tears stinging at my eyes when I opened my eyes looking at her. "Troy Bolton, you're making my best friend cry!" I shook my head. "No," it came out weakly. "I wasn't-" Troy started before Taylor pulled me out of his arms. "The hell you weren't. I'm taking her before you hurt her anymore!" Taylor wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me off the dance floor, heading toward the girls locker room. I heard Kelsi call to us from behind as we entered the room and I headed straight for a bench, sitting down. My feet sore as hell. I leaned over, feeling oddly uncomfortable, spreading my legs a little so I could breathe a little better.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked, coming into the room behind us. "Troy made Gabriella cry!" I looked up at them. "He didn't make me cry." Taylor looked over at me, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Oh no? Then what the hell was that no count boy doing?" Looking back down at my hands in my lap, I let the tears fall softly. "I think he was asking me to be his girlfriend." There was silence in the room and I knew I had caught them off guard. But I knew neither of them were as shocked as I was. They both walked over, sitting down by me silently. "Did I just mess it up?" Taylor asked silently. "No," I whispered. "I was scared," I told her, looking over at her. "I knew it was coming, I just," sighing, I shook my head, looking back down at my hands. They both wrapped their arms around me, pulling me against both of themselves. Closing my eyes, I let them hold me, not wanting to go back outside just yet.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Chad asked. I turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes on him. "I don't know. You tell me! It was your girlfriend who came in and broke it up!" He held up his hands, backing up. "Whoa, hold it, man! She thought Gabriella looked a little upset, she just wanted to come over and check on her. Can't blame her for being concerned, can you?" Looking at him like he just took the last piece of pie, I pointed toward the bathroom stall. "I was just about to ask her to be my girlfriend when Taylor felt like she had to come in and play fucking hero to the rescue!" He pushed me back off as if I had rushed him forward. "Back off, man! She was just being a good friend!" My eyes widened, looking down at Chad. He was wasn't much more than a few inches shorter than me, but enough. "Fucking hell, Chad! Back off!" He shook his head, taking a step forward. "No, you know what? I won't! You're always saying, "She has a name, Chad!" Well guess what, my girl's gotta name too! It's Taylor. TAY-LOR. Got it? TAY-LOR! Learn it!" He pushed be back again before walking off he dance floor.

People were looking at us and I could care less. The only thing I cared about was Gabriella. I wished Taylor hadn't come and interrupted us, but there was nothing I could do about it now. She was in the girls locker room with Taylor and Kelsi and I couldn't go in after her. I had to wait until she came out. Actually, I had to go after Chad and try to smooth this over. No. I wasn't going to try to smooth this over. If there was anything I was going to learn from Gabriella, I had to do something about this and not just try to. I followed him off the stage and toward the boy's locker room. "Chad!" He continued walking and I called out again. "Chad!" He turned around, shaking his head. "You know what, man! I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you! You've changed since school started and it's all because of _**Gabriella**_. Look. I learned her name. Can you do the same?" Sighing, rolled my eyes. "Yes, bro. I'm sorry. I know Taylor's name. I'm sorry." He stepped closer to me, eyeing me as close as he could. "You should be. You've become nothing but a jerk this past month, Troy, and I hate it! You're not my brother anymore!"

He was really hurting and I didn't know what I could do to make things better. "Chad, is this about Taylor's name, or are we still on Gabriella?" He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "If you can't figure out what's wrong, then you're dumber than I thought you ever were!" He turned to walk into the boy's locker room and I reached out, grabbing his shoulder to stop him when he turned around to clock me one. I ducked, just before he would have connected with my jaw. "Chad!" Recovering, he came back at me, charging me down to the ground, starting to throw more punches at me. I tried to block as many of them as I could. But it didn't seem to matter, some of his fists still connected with my head, my arms, my shoulders and my chest. "Damnit, Chad! Get the fuck off of me!" I started throwing back my own punches, pushing him off me. By this time we had a crowd gathering around us. This was fucking ridiculous. We were best friends. We shouldn't be fighting, especially over girls.

I came up, standing in a defensive position. He stood a cross from me in quite the same position. "Don't do this, Chad. We don't have to fight about this." He took a lunge at me, apparently disagreeing with me. "FUCKING HELL, CHAD!" He came back around, glaring at me. "You couldn't just stay the same, could you. You had to go and fall in love!" I rolled my eyes. He just had to go and fucking blab my life to the whole school. "We're done here, Chad," I told him, dropping my hands. "That's because you're so whipped you can't even fucking see, straight!" He lunged toward me, knocking me back down, crashing through a couple of people, knocking them down as well. He started throwing his fists repeatedly at me. I blocked as many as I could before we heard behind us, someone screaming loudly, _**"FIRE!"**_ Everyone turned to look from where we were, even us down on the ground. From the stage, flames were already sky high from one of the speakers and spreading fast.

I looked up, pushing Chad off of me. He seemed to be frozen. We quickly got to our feet as everyone started running around. I had to get to Gabriella. We had to get out of here. I knew one of the advisors would call 911, so I didn't have to worry about that. The only thing I needed and wanted to worry about was Gabriella. Standing up quickly, I started running, Chad close behind me as we ran down the length of the gym toward the girl's locker room. "**Gabriella!**" I yelled out to her. I had to get to her, but if she could hear me, she'd come out to me and we'd get out of here sooner. The fire had reached the ceiling and it was already starting to fall. Just as we were coming up to the girls locker room, a huge beam came down in front of us. We both pulled back, cursing loudly. "FUCKING HELL!" I yelled. "GABRIELLA!" I yelled in to the bathroom. But there was no way they would be able to get out and around this beam.

I turned to Chad. "We've got to go around and get them out the back door, Chad. They're not getting out this way!" He nodded, taking a deep breath, coughing out the smoky air, filling the room. We turned, running toward the exit. Both of us could only think of one thing, getting out of here and getting our girls out safely. The fight we had just had didn't matter any more. We just had to get to Gabriella and Taylor now and get them out of here before the fire got to them. We ran out the front of the gym and around the back to where we saw the girls running toward us. I saw Gabriella and she didn't look so good. I just wanted to get to her. She looked miserable and I knew it was all my fault. I ran faster until I saw her tripping and my heart jumped up into my heart and my eyes almost jumped up out of my head.

* * *

"_**FIRE!"**_ I looked up from my hands, my breathing uneasy. "Fire?" Kelsi stood, walking over to the door, opening it before quickly coming back over. "There's smoke out there, you guys. We need to get out of here." I nodded, standing up, feeling a quick wave of nausea. "Oh, no!" I fell flat back down on my butt. "I can't do this." Taylor sat back down quickly beside me. "Gabriella, what's wrong? We've gotta go!" I shook my head. "I'm way too sick, Taylor." Kelsi came over to me. "Gabriella, is this that that's been bothering you these past few weeks." I looked up at her, nodding, stopping quickly, finding it a very bad idea. "Well, you have to get over it, honey. There's a fire out there." I closed my eyes, pushing myself to stand up. My feet hurt, my back hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up that cake I had eaten earlier at the table.

"**Gabriella!**" I could hear Troy calling from me from outside the locker room, and even as sick as I was, it brought a smile to my face, and I just wanted to be out there in his arms. I opened my mouth to call out to him when we got to the door when we felt something push the door back against us. Taylor and Kelsi tried to push the door forward, but it wouldn't budge and it was hot. They both jumped back, screaming slightly. "We're not getting out that way!" Taylor said, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her. "The back way," Kelsi said, taking her hand and pulling us back toward the other end of the locker room. I was ready to throw up. I was about to lose it any second, and I knew I would. It was there. The faster we moved, the more I knew it was there at the back of my throat, ready to burst.

Taylor pushed the back door open and I grabbed at both of them, holding on tightly as I leaned over, losing everything and nothing. Right out side the door, but I didn't care. It had to be done. I let it go and when it was done, I knew we had to keep running, but my feet and my back were killing me. Even though they were hurting, I had to run with them, and I did. We all three started running toward the front of the building, knowing that's where we'd find the guys. I was running as fast as I could. I was starting to get really dizzy, but I had to get to Troy. I wanted to feel his arms around me. I wanted him to carry me out of here. I saw him coming around the corner and I couldn't be happier to see him. I started running faster, but I was so dizzy and these stilettos were really killing my feet. I saw. I knew I was going down and I couldn't grab on to Taylor or Kelsi's arm quickly enough. Tripping, I fell, my hands falling forward, but it wasn't enough. I hit my head pretty hard on the grass when I came down, passing out into the darkness.

* * *

I came up to her, dropping to my knees by her where Taylor and Kelsi were already on their knees beside her. "What happened?" Kelsi shook her head beside me. "I don't know, Troy. She just tripped. She's been really sick lately. She threw up as we came out of the locker room." I looked over at her as I pulled Gabriella up into my arms, standing up. "And you let her run!" Taylor stood up next to me. "Excuse me! Don't talk to her like that! In case you haven't noticed, there is a fire in there, asshole!" Chad came up, pulling her into his arms. "Are you ok?" She continued to glare at me over his shoulder as I pulled Gabriella closer to me. "I'm fine. We've gotta get Gabriella to a hospital she's really sick." I turned to Kelsi. "She's still sick?" She nodded her head as we began to hurriedly walk around the front of the burning gym where the ambulances and fire engines were now arriving. "I think it's getting worse, Troy. I don't know what she's got. But she can't keep anything down and she doesn't seem to want to listen to me and talk to Mom. She won't even go talk to her dad about it. I don't know what to do about it." I nodded, walking even faster. "Well, we're going to find out now. We're all going to the hospital and you're going to call your mom and we're going to find out why she's sick."

Kelsi nodded as we came up to an ambulance by where Ryan was telling a police officer what happened. Kelsi wrapped her arms around him as I laid her sister down on the stretcher in the ambulance as I listened to Ryan to hear what had happened. I knew Kelsi would want to come with us in the ambulance. I wasn't going to leave Gabriella's side and she was her sister. "They were drunk, officer," Ryan told the officer. "They started fighting with drinks in their hands and bumped into the speakers on stage. They started sparking and it just went right through the electrical system. I called 911 as fast as I could!" I turned my head from Gabriella where I was just listening to Ryan, nodding. I was impressed. The officer thanked him and I turned my attention back to Gabriella while Kelsi told Ryan she was going with Gabriella to the hospital. Taylor came up and told us that she and Chad would meet us at the hospital before turning around and meeting Chad over by his SUV. I looked back to Gabriella as they shut the back of the ambulance and speeding off as Kelsi and I told the paramedics what was wrong with Gabriella.


	11. Everything's Alright

I paced outside the room in the hospital emergency room as the doctor evaluated Gabriella. I wanted to be in there with her, but I wasn't family and the hospital had strict rules they weren't willing to break. They'd been in there for thirty. minutes and I was damn near ready to go crazy. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and make sure she was ok, but I couldn't even do that. I didn't even know if she had woken up from when she had fallen. Seeing her trip and fall like that made my heart almost stop. I should never have told her to buy those goddamned shoes. Sure, they looked amazing on her, but were they really worth her tripping and falling over? The answer was a definite no, and I wish I would have chosen the sandals now more than ever. She would have been safer and she wouldn't have tripped.

Chad walked over to me, offering me a cup of coffee, sighing heavily, I took it from him, taking a slow sip. "Thanks man," I said lowly after swallowing. Shrugging, he answered. "Don't worry about it. She's going to be ok. You don't have anything to worry about." I looked over at him, sighing heavily. "You don't have to pretend you care, Chad." Sighing, he kicked the ground with his sneaker. "I didn't really mean any of that at the dance, Troy. Yeah, I feel like I'm being replaced a bit, but Taylor made me realize on the drive over here that maybe you felt the same way when she and I got together?" I looked up at him, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "Maybe." It was a slight admission, but he knew what a meant. "I didn't realize that," he said, taking a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is… I'm going to really try to give Gabriella a try. I mean, she is Taylor's best friend too."

Nodding at him, I smiled, lifting my coffee to him. "Thanks, bro. I appreciate it." He lifted his hand, letting it land on my back, patting it a few times. "Don't mention it. Just don't go calling the preacher on me any time soon! We've got to retain some sort of dignity here, man!" I smiled slightly as he laughed a bit. I wasn't in any mood to laugh, not when Gabriella was behind that door and I had no idea what was wrong with her. I guess the fact that they hadn't taken her to an operating room or to do CATscans or X-rays or anything like that was a good thing. I just had to wait here patiently while Chad, Taylor and Ryan sat in the waiting room just to the side of me.

I turned around, pacing to the left as I saw Ms. Montez and Mr. Nielsen running toward me. I swallowed hard. I'd never been so afraid to face parents before in my life, and now to face the parents of the girl I was in love with while she's laying in the hospital. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Ms. Montez asked me, her eyes red after having been crying, I'm sure. I looked over at the room, sighing heavily. "She's been in there for over a half hour," I said, looking back at her. "They haven't come out at all." Ms. Montez looked over at Mr. Nielsen, inhaling shakily. "I should go in there." He nodded, kissing her head softly. "I'll be right out here, Maria." She nodded, squeezing his hand on her arm before walking into the room. He turned to look at me. "She's going to be ok, son. She's a strong girl." He hadn't even seen her, but for some reason, I believed him. He'd know his daughter.

* * *

"Nurse Montez," I heard the doctor say as I started to come to again. "She's been in and out of it for the past fifteen minutes, but I think she's going to be just fine. I was just about to get going. Would you like me to stay and give you the diagnosis, or would you like to speak with your daughter?" I sat up a little more in the bed, feeling a little uneasy around her. I didn't really want to tell her what the doctor had told me as to why I wasn't feeling well lately. Kelsi was curled up asleep in the chair beside the bed. She'd already heard everything the doctor had to say. He had given me a clean bill of health from the fire. But what he diagnosed me with, I knew Mama wasn't going to like. I could barely wrap my head around it

"Gabby and I will talk, Dr. Robespierre," she said, sitting down on the bed beside me, taking the hand that didn't have the IV in it. I smiled at her as the doctor told us he'd be in to check on me a bit later before leaving us alone. "Mama, you've been crying," I said, trying to distance us from the issue at hand for as long as possible. "Crying, of course I've been crying! I've been worried sick about you and Kelsi! When she called and told me about the fire, I was so worried and then when she told me you passed out…" I squeezed her hand slightly. "I haven't eaten all day, Mama. That's why I passed out. I just got a little smoke inhalation, nothing to worry about." I couldn't believe I had just lied to her, but I couldn't very well tell her what was really wrong with me, I was going to keep that between Kelsi and me.

I didn't even know if I was going to tell Troy. I'd tell Taylor. I'd have to tell Taylor. I'd already kept enough from her these past few weeks. But it wasn't like I was going to keep this a secret forever. Things where going to start changing and everyone was going to know sooner or later. But for know, I didn't want anyone to know. "Can I see Troy now? I know he's worried sick about me and…" I blushed, looking at my mama, smiling brightly. "Mama, Troy's going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Do you think I should say yes?" After learning that I'm carrying his child, I knew the best thing for me to do was for me to tell him and tell him that I would love to be his girlfriend. But I wasn't ready to tell him about the baby just yet. Telling him I'd be his girlfriend was going to have to be good enough for now. Sure, I'd be keeping this secret from him, but I just couldn't tell him. Yet. I'd have to find the right time to tell him. I couldn't just drop it on his lap right here like this. I'd have to wait until the time was right.

She smiled, standing up and kissing my forehead. "Ok, Mija. I'll go get him." She stood, walking over to the door. I smiled at her as she blew me a kiss and walked out into the hall. Looking down at my stomach, I placed a hand on it. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. Was I really pregnant? _"That's right, Miss Montez. Your blood results came back positive. You are pregnant."_ The doctor told me more the once, but I just couldn't believe him. I wasn't even seventeen yet. My birthday wasn't for another few months, and even then I was still only going to be seventeen. I shouldn't be pregnant. I shouldn't be having a baby when I was still in high school and Troy and I weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. If I had only listened to him and heard him out. If I hadn't panicked, we would have been already. But as soon as he walked in here, I was going to ask him to continue asking me what he was asking me on the dance floor.

Hearing a knock on the door, I looked up, dropping my hands from my stomach and smiling up at him as he walked in. "Troy!" He walked in, shutting the door behind him. I lifted my hand up to him. "Come hold me?" He smiled softly, walking quickly over to me, laying down on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. He saw Kelsi on the chair and stiffened up a little. I smiled, pulling his arms more around me. "It's ok, she's out like a light. Please just hold me." He relaxed a little more against me, kissing the side of my head. "I'm so glad you're awake, baby. I was so worried about you." I smiled, closing my eyes. "I'm ok, Troy. I just need you to hold me." He pulled me more against him. "Gladly." I smiled, holding his arms tighter around me. "Troy? When we were dancing, you were going to say something or ask me something. What was it?" I wasn't going to waste a second. I needed to know. I already knew, but I needed to hear it from him. "Are you sure you really want to know, Gabriella?" I turned my head to look up at him. "Please, Troy."

Nodding, he kissed my forehead, holding me close to him. "I wanted this to be special, while we were dancing. Not after you asked me if I just wanted to sleep with you tonight. I was thinking about something far more special, far more than anything we've done so far, baby. I wanna know if you'll be my girlfriend." I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. "Yes, Troy! I've wanted that for so long! I just wanted you to ask!" He shifted slightly, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I knew I had been trying to keep him at a distance, but I needed him now. I was carrying his child. Even though I couldn't tell him yet, he needed to be near me so I could gather strength from him. He pulled back, but only slightly, murmuring against my lips. "I had to be able to DO for you, not just try." I smiled, pulling his lips back against mine by pulling his head back against mine, kissing him deeper. I felt bad that I was keeping this from him, but I couldn't just tell him, _Troy, I'm pregnant,_ it would end everything. Everything he'd gone through to change for me would be gone out the window and I'd be here alone anyway.

As it was, we were boyfriend and girlfriend now, and when the time was right, I'd tell him I loved him and I'd tell him I had a secret to tell him. But until that time came, I'd just have to keep it from him. I knew I was wrong to keep secrets from people you love, but I honestly though this one was for the best. I really didn't know how to tell most of everyone I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell Troy most of all. I had wanted him to be my boyfriend, I had wanted him to love me for so long, and now that he was my boyfriend, I wasn't going to mess it up by telling him I was pregnant. I had to know he loved me first before I told him. I knew he really liked me, but here was no telling how much. I knew there was no way he liked me near as much as I loved him. I've loved him for almost as long as I've known him, and after this last month of really getting to know him, I love him even more. There's no way he loves me as much as I love him. I can't just tell him I'm pregnant and expect him to stay around.

"So, what did he doctor say? Why have you been so sick lately?" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I had to think of something and I had to think of something fast. "Virus." I was a horrible lie, but I couldn't tell him. I'd already decided I wasn't telling him, so I had to tell him something simple. I couldn't tell him something horrible. I didn't want him to worry too much. "A virus?" He didn't sound like he really believed me, but I had to make him believe me. "Yeah. It attacked my digestive system. Not letting me keep anything down." Looking up at him, I smiled. "Don't worry. He said he'd give me some medicine for he nausea and it would go away within a month." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine, holding me close to him for a moment. "Good. I don't want my girl sick." I smiled, resting against him. I liked being his girl. I hated that I was lying to him. I hoped he'd understand once I was able to tell him, but for now, this was how it had to be.

* * *

I sighed softly, laying back on the bed with her. Thank God it was only a virus. I don't think I could handle it if it was much more. I couldn't believe she had just said she'd be my girlfriend. I half expected her to tell me no. But when I walked in here and she held her hand out to me, asking me to lay down with her, I couldn't have been happier. It was almost as if she knew exactly what I wanted to ask her. It was as though she wanted me to ask her so we could just be here like this. But I didn't want to be here like this. I want to take her and leave the hospital so we could be alone. I know I had planned on being alone with her tonight, that we'd be having sex, but right now, all I wanted to do was hold her, all night long. Now that this happened, I was sure her parents would insist that she come home with them. I didn't want that. I still wanted to take her back to the hotel with me. I wanted to take her back to the hotel with me and hold her in my arms until we had to check out. I'd even pay the hotel so we could stay in bed just a little bit longer so I could hold my girlfriend just a little bit longer.

Hearing a knock at the door, we both looked over to see Taylor, Chad and Ryan walking in the door. "Girl, it is so good to see you awake," Taylor said, walking over to Gabriella, giving her a hug with her still in my arms. "I'm ok, Taylor. Feeling better already. I'm just ready to get out of here." Chad came over to me, holding out his fist to mine, I held mine up to his, bumping knuckles. "We ok, man?" he asked, looking over at Gabriella, and I could tell he felt horrible for what had happened back at the dance. If we hadn't been fighting, this wouldn't have happened. I was sure he felt guilty for what happened to her and I wanted him to know that he didn't need to. "Yeah. No worries," I told him, nodding up to him. "What time is it?" I heard Kelsi's sleepy voice come from the chair over where she had been sleeping. "Just after midnight," Ryan told her as I looked down at Gabriella. "Did you want me to see if we can get you out of here?" She nodded slowly, looking up at me. "I don't want you to leave, but may I have a moment alone with Taylor?" Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to her forehead. "As you wish, my dear." She smiled softly up at me and I slid up off the bed, taking Chad by the arm, walking toward the door. "You want me to go too, Gabs?" Kels asked, slowly standing up, taking Ryan's hand. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I just want to talk to Taylor. You can all come back in when Troy gets back from seeing if I can go." Kelsi nodded, leading Ryan over to the door with her. "I'll be back soon, baby," I told her, smiling over at her. She smiled back at me, blowing me a kiss. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, leading the entourage out of the room.

* * *

Taylor sat down on the bed, taking my hand in both of hers. "You gave us all a little bit of a scare, Gabriella. You're not allowed to do that ever again. Do you hear me?" Smiling up at her, I felt the tears stinging my eyes finally. I knew they were going to come. Ever since the doctor told me, all I wanted to do is break down and cry, but I wasn't going to cry in front of the doctor. I couldn't cry in front of my mom. Not when I told her I was ok. I wasn't going to cry in front of Troy when I told him it was just a virus. But I could cry in front of Taylor. "Taylor, I'm in trouble. I'm in so much trouble, and there's no getting out of it." She moved closer to me, holding my hands closer to her. "Gabriella, how could you possibly be in trouble?" The tears started flowing and I knew there would be no stopping them now. "I'm pregnant, Taylor." I trembled as she pulled me into her arms, holding me as I cried. "Oh, my God, Gabby, I'm so sorry." I shook my head against her shoulder. "I'm not sorry, Tay. I'm not sorry at all, I'm just really, really scared." She pulled back from me, wiping my tears from my eyes. "Of course you're scared. You're sixteen years old and you're having a baby. You shouldn't be in this position! Did you tell Troy?"

I shook my head quick. "And I'm not going to!" Wiping at my tears some more. "Gabriella, why?" Leaning back against the pillows behind me, I shook my head. "He just asked me to be his girlfriend, Tay. He doesn't feel for me the same way I feel for him. I'll tell him when I have to. I didn't even tell my mama. You have to swear to me, Tay. You're not going to tell anyone. Not Troy and definitely not Chad! He'd tell Troy and I'll lose him forever. You and Kelsi are the only ones who can know for now. You have to swear to me! Swear it, Tay!" She held up her right hand as if to swear on a bible. "I swear, Gabby. He won't hear it from me. I won' tell anyone. I promise you!" Leaning back against the pillows, I closed my eyes, letting a few more tears fall. I couldn't believe I let this happen. Yes, I loved Troy, but I wasn't ready to be a mother. There were still so many things I wanted to do with my life that didn't include having a child. I loved Troy and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't expect to have a child with him.

I turned my head to see the door open and he walked in, smiling. "The doctor says you're free to go and your parents signed your release papers." I quickly wiped my tears away and his smile faded. "Everything ok in here?" he asked, walking over to the other side of my bed. Looking up to him, I smiled. "Yeah. I was just telling Taylor about how East High Wildcat isn't on the market anymore. Happy tears." He smiled, leaning forward to press his lips against my forehead. "Good. No sad tears. Not for my girl." I smiled up at him as the nurse came into the room. "Should we get that IV out of your arm so you can go home, dearie?" I sat up straight, taking a deep breath. "Yes, please." Taylor stood up off the bed to give the nurse room to work. "I'll be out in the waiting room, honey." I smiled over a her. "Alright. Thank you, Tay." She nodded. "I love you, Gabby!" I smiled at her, grimacing slightly as the nurse pulled the tape from my hand over the IV. "Love you too, Tay."

She left me alone with Troy and the nurse as the nurse pulled the IV from my hand, putting a piece of gauze and tape over it for a band aide. "There you go, dear. Good as new. You can get dressed now and go home." And with that, she left me alone with my new boyfriend. Turning to him, I shook my head. "I don't want to go home. Didn't you have other plans for tonight?" I asked, winking at him with a slight smile. He turned his head slightly at me. "Gabriella… You've been in the hospital." Giggling softly, I pulled him against me, holding him close. "I'm just playing, Wildcat!" I heard and felt his laughter as I held him close to me. I felt his lips on top of my head. "I'd still like to hold you through he night though, Gabriella. If that's what you'd like." Pulling back, I looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Yes, Troy. That's all I want. I want to be with you tonight. It doesn't matter what we do. I just want to be with you tonight. In your arms." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to mine, holding me close to him.

Our lips parted and I looked up at him, smiling softly. "Would you like to help me get dressed?" He smirked down at me. "Why, Gabriella Montez! I do believe, you're just wanting to let me see you naked." Blushing, I couldn't help but turn my head away. "No I'm not!" He laughed, stepping up off the bed. "Sure you're not! Don't worry, baby. There will be plenty of time for that later." I looked back over at him as he picked up my dress off the chair where Kelsi had been sleeping. "So, no bra, huh?" He asked, holding up my dress alone. Smirking up at him, I shook my head. "Just panties, Wildcat." Just by saying that, I could tell that I got him going. "Are you sure you want me helping, baby? Your parents are right outside." Smiling up at him as I knelt up in front of him on the bed, untying the hospital gown. "I'll tell them I told you to turn around," I said as the gown fell from my shoulders, revealing my mostly naked body to him. I could see his Adams Apple move slowly up in his throat as he stepped forward to me.

"Kiss me, Troy," I whispered as he closed the distance between us. He didn't need to be told twice. Lifting a hand, he placed it softly on my face, holding it gently as he smoothly brushed his lips against mine before stepping more against me, wrapping the arm around me he held my dress in, pulling me against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me, deepening the kiss. I slowly let my tongue escape from my mouth, moving into his, moaning slightly. I wanted him. I wanted him to take me away from here, anywhere away from here and make love to me. We were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Making love to him was going to be different now than it had been before, at least it was going to be for me, because now I knew he cared for me, more than he did before. His lips broke free from mine, his forehead resting against mine. "We need to get you dressed, baby." Breathing deeply, I nodded as he continued speaking. "Can't have anyone walking in on you like his." Licking on my lips, I nodded again, sitting back on my fee. "Alright," I said, lifting my arms. "Dress me, kind sir!" Smiling softly, he lifted my dress, helping me slide it down over my partially naked body.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to be naked in front of him much longer without him noticing that I was getting fat. My clothes were already getting tighter which was why I had to get my dress for the dance tonight a size larger than I was used to getting. I was sure the dress I had for the wedding tomorrow was going to be so tight, I was going to look like a fat cow. Thank God I had a bouquet to hide my stomach, no one would say anything about me getting fat. It was horrible. I was losing weight everywhere but there because of all the throwing up I was doing. I couldn't believe how stupid I was in not realizing that I was pregnant. I had all the symptoms and I still didn't realize it. I just never expected in a million years that I would be pregnant, especially with Troy's baby, and right now. I'm only sixteen. It took everything I had right now not to think about all the things I wasn't going to be able to do now. I wanted to go to Berkeley and then to Hollywood. I wanted to act. But there was no way I could do that now, not now that I was going to be a mother. I couldn't do it anymore. Now I was just going to be a mother.

Troy leaned over, picking up my shoes before standing up to pick me up into his arms. Giggling at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing, Wildcat?" Pressing his lips to the side of my chin, he smiled at me. "I know these shoes must be killing you. Even though they are hot, I should have told you to get the sandals." Smiling, I kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Troy, but you're right. The stilettos were sexiest." He smiled, opening the door, walking out to where everyone was waiting for us. I felt rather weird for Troy to be holding me in front of Mama and Dad, but I wasn't about to let him put me down. "Mama, is it ok if I stay the night with Troy since Kelsi is staying with Ryan?" I asked as Troy entered the waiting area and they all stood, walking over to surround us. Mama looked over at Dad and then back at me, nodding slowly. "I suppose so. You're feeling alright, right, Mija?" she asked, worry written all over her face. "Yes, Mama. Troy will take good care of me, I promise. He won't even let me get out of bed."

Mama and Dad exchanged another look before Mama looked back at me. "Just don't be late to the church tomorrow. "I need my best girls there for me." Smiling I reached out to her as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me as Troy still held me in his arms. "We'll be there, Mama. I love you." We said good night to the rest of everybody before leaving. Chad had brought Troy's truck, using his spare key and Taylor had brought the SUV so Troy and I didn't have to have a ride back over to the school to pick up his truck. I just wanted to get wherever he was taking me for the night and spend as much time with him as possible. I wanted to be alone with my boyfriend. It didn't matter what we were going to do, I just wanted to be alone with him.


	12. Silent Love

I rested my head on Troy's shoulder as we drove toward the hotel, one hand in Troy's, the other hand resting on my stomach in the dark. I didn't know how I could let this happen. I should have been more careful. I couldn't even think about how this could have happened. Well, I know how it happened, but I know how I let it happen. Thinking about it now, I realized we didn't use condoms the first two times. How could I have been so careless. I should have known better. We used a condom that day in my bed, but the damage had already been done by then. Closing my eyes, I instantly regretted thinking that. This wasn't damage. This was a perfect little child. Troy and I may not have been together when it was conceived, but he hasn't been with anyone but me since then, so it's almost like we've been together since then. It was something.

I just wish I wasn't so scared and I could tell him I was pregnant. I wish I could just say _"Troy, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." _I was too scared. I was sure he'd retreat and I'd lose him forever. I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose the only boy I'd ever loved, the only boy I knew I'd ever love. I wanted to be with him forever. After being with him this past month like I have, learning our lines for the musical, falling more in love with him, I've found that I never want to let him go. Aside from Kelsi, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I loved him more than I ever thought I could. He was really sweet and unlike any girl at school thought he could ever be. He was sweet with me and more caring than even I thought he could be. But if I thought he was all this, why didn't I think he could handle me being pregnant. The answer was simple. Because he wasn't in love with me. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant because I knew he wasn't in love with me.

"Troy?" I asked, turning my head up to him only slightly. "Yes, my dear?" he asked, turning his head down only slightly to kiss my forehead. Taco Bell was up ahead as we turned onto Phoenix toward San Mateo and I hadn't had anything to eat all day except for that cake, and I lost that outside of the locker room. "I haven't eaten all day. Yeah, I know I can't keep anything down, but I want to try. Can we stop at Taco Bell?" He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Of course, baby. Anything you want." He turned into the parking lot and into the drive-thru. "What would you like to eat?" I looked over the menu, feeling my stomach doing flipflops. "Ummm…. I want a I want a nacho cheese chalupa marinated and upgraded to carne asada steak. A side of Mexican rice. And a Strawberry Frutista Freeze." He looked over at me, smiling brightly. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?" I smiled at him, shaking my head, but then stopping. "Oh, maybe a caramel apple empanada for desert?" I blushed, biting my lip. "What? I haven't eaten all day!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I didn't say anything, baby!"

He pulled the truck up to the menu board with the ordering speakers and the employee told him he could order when ready. He told him my order before ordering a gordita supreme with all white chicken, two hard tacos and a large Mt. Dew Baja Blast. The employee gave him his total and he pulled the truck up to the window. I looked up to him, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Troy!" I leaned up, pressing my lips to his as the Taco Bell employee opened the window, repeating the total. Troy reached in his pocket, taking out his wallet and surfing out his debit card and handing it to him. He turned back to him. "You don't have to thank me, baby. If you're hungry, you need to eat, especially if you haven't eaten all day. How did you get this virus any way?" I looked down at his hand, wrapped in both of mine now. "I think I got it in Ryan's pool, somehow." He was silent for a moment after thanking the Taco Bell employee for his card and saying ok when he told him our food would be out in a moment. "Why didn't I pick it up then?" Shrugging, I looked up at him. "Maybe you're immune?" I hated lying to him, but I had to continue on with him not knowing that I was pregnant yet. He couldn't know. Not until the time was right. I had to know that he was ready. Whether he was in love with me or not, I had to know that he was ready to accept that we had made this child together and that we had responsibilities now and that we had to love it and take care of it. He looked down on me, bringing one of my hands to his lips. "I'd gladly take it from you any day." Biting my lip, I smiled softly. It was sweet of him to say so, but he had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't be pregnant. Anything else, yes, but picturing him pregnant almost made me laugh and I didn't want to laugh at him. It was the sweetest thing he could say right now and I wasn't going to ruin the moment. The window opened and the Taco Bell employee handed Troy our food and he Thanked him before handing it to me and pulling back out onto the road.

"I'm starving, but I'm going to wait until we get to the hotel so you can eat with me," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder, holding his one hand in mine. "You don't have to do that, baby," he said, rubbing my hand softly. I smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know, but I want to." I wrapped my arm around his, holding it against my body. He gently kissed the top of my head as we pulled onto San Mateo. "Troy, were you really planning on sleeping with me tonight before the fire and everything? Or was everything leading up to you asking me to be your girlfriend and the room and anything else just a bonus?" He sighed softly and I could feel the warmth on top of my head. "Honestly, the only thing I wanted from you tonight was for you to be my girlfriend. I got the room because I was pretty sure your parents wouldn't like me sleeping in your bed with you and I know my parents wouldn't allow me bringing you home and allowing me the chance to have sex with you under their roof. They'd make you sleep in the guest room for sure. Not that that would stop me from sneaking across the hall," he said, laughing slightly. I giggled, turning my head back into his chest more. "But I got the room because I just wanted to hold you. If anything else happened, then I wasn't going to complain." I looked up at him, smirking. "Of course you wouldn't complain, Wildcat. Never have I heard you complain in that department." He laughed, leaning down, pressing his lips to mine quickly, before immediately turning his eyes back to the road.

* * *

I pulled the truck into The Hotel Blue check-in parking space, turning to look down at her as I cut the engine. "Stay here while I go get the key." She turned to look up at me as I leaned down to press my lips softly to hers. I was looking forward to spending hours holding her in my arms, but first I had to get in there and get us checked in. "I'll be right back," I told her, pressing my lips to hers one last time quickly before hopping out of the truck and running quickly into the office. "Room for Bolton, please." The clerk looked down at his computer and brought up the reservation before looking back up at me. "I have it right here, sir. I'll just need the credit card you made the reservation with and your picture I.D." I nodded, taking my wallet out of my pocket, pulling out both cards, handing them to him. The guy handed me a form, indicating some lines I needed to fill in and handing me a pen while he did his job. I started to fill in my address and my truck information, looking out the window at Gabriella, winking at her. I could see her blush and I smiled, looking back down at the paper work before handing it back to the man. He handed me back my cards and the two key cards to the room. "Check-out time is 11 A.M. Breakfast is from 6 A.M. to 10. You can call the office at any time if you need anything." I nodded, sliding the cards into my wallet. "Is there any way we could get a later checkout? My girlfriend just got out of the hospital and I was hoping she could get a little more rest than eleven o'clock." The guy looked over my shoulder at Gabriella and back to me. "Fire at East High Homecoming Dance, huh?" I nodded. "It was pretty bad, sir." He thought about it before nodding as well. "I can give you as late as one. Would that be good enough for you?" I smiled, taking a step back. "Yes, sir! Thank you. We do appreciate it!"

I turned around, heading back out and hopping back up into the truck. "I got us a one o'clock checkout. Sound good?" She smiled up at me, hugging me tightly to her. "Sounds perfect, Troy! It will give us just enough time to get home and get changed before the wedding at 3:30." I took a deep breath, pulling the truck back out of the parking space and turning toward the covered parking spaces. "I still can't believe your father invited me to their wedding," I told her, looking for a parking space. I spotted Chad's SUV, parking next to it. "Honestly, to tell you the truth, I was mortified, Troy!" I turned off the engine, turning to face her. "What? Didn't want to go to the wedding with me?" I asked, a little confused. She shook her head. "No, it wasn't anything like that. I just couldn't believe my parents were setting me up with a date for their wedding. Couldn't I do that by myself?" I nodded. "Of course you can. Why don't you?" She laughed, shaking her head as I got out of the truck, reaching for her. "What do you mean?" she asked, reaching for me, her purse in one hand, the Taco Bell food in the other hand. "Ask me to be your date tomorrow," I told her, grabbing her by her waist and helping her up into my arms, keeping her close to me.

She looked up at me, smiling softly. "You are a strange one, Wildcat." I laughed, leaning down, brushing my lips across hers. "I know, baby." I felt her warm breath against my lips as she moaned softly. "So you going to ask me?" She laughed silently up at me, shaking her head. "Would you like to go to my parents wedding with me, Troy?" I pulled my head back, taking a step back away from the truck, shutting the door. "I don't know. I'll have to think about that one." She opened her mouth widely, laughing softly. "Troy!" She hit me lightly with her light pink purse, shaking her head softly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I told her, holding her more against me. "I'd love to go to your parents wedding." I walked with her toward the elevator, pushing the button to go up once we got there. It opened automatically. Stepping in, I pushed the button to go to the second floor and the doors closed. "So, is your father going to be there? Will I get to meet him?" She looked up at me, smiling softly. "He won't be at the wedding. He has to work, but he'll be at the reception tomorrow night." I kissed the top of her head, resting my head there. "Good. I can't wait to meet him." She rested her head against my shoulder. "He's wonderful, Troy! I know you're just going to love him!" The doors opened and I walked with her out into the hall. "What's his name?" She answered me softly. "Tomas. Tomas Montez. He's my hero." I smiled. I used to say the same things about my father when I was younger. I knew exactly how she felt about him. "I can't wait to meat him, baby." We came up to our room, and I took the key card out of my pocket, swiping it through the door, opening it for her. It was a simple room, just a king size bed with a table and TV and a bathroom on the far end of the room. The bathroom did have a Jacuzzi tub in it if she wanted to use it, but that was up to her. I was fine just to go to bed. We had to eat first, but then whatever she wanted to do, it was up to her, just as long as she took it easy.

* * *

Troy walked into the room, setting me down on the floor and I smiled back at him. "Troy, it's perfect!" I felt my bladder pull toward the floor, gravity taking effect. I sat the food and my purse down on the table, turning to him, smiling briefly. "I've gotta use the restroom. I'll be quick. You can get the food out." I ran to the bathroom as I heard him agree. I was thankful we had left the damned stilettos in the truck. I wasn't ever going to wear those shoes again. At least not while I was pregnant. Troy might like them, but he wasn't going to get me back in them for the next … What, eight months? No way, no how! I quickly went to the bathroom, washing my hands and walking back out to the bathroom. Troy had our dinner set out on the table and I smiled at him as I walked over to him. "Hey there," I said, wrapping my arms around him, looking up at him. He looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair. "Feel better?" I smiled, kissing his chin quickly. "All better! Let's eat!" I hugged him tightly before turning to the table and sitting down, pulling my legs up under my dress and sitting Indian style. "I'm so hungry!" He sat down beside me, laughing softly at me. "Well, serves you right for not eating all day long." I looked over at him, picking up my chalupa. "Well, if you had this virus, you'd be weary to eat too!"

Laughing, he picked up his gordita, taking a big bite. "Ahuh!" I loved him so much, even if he did talk with his mouth full. He was a boy after all. Boys didn't always have the best of manners. We ate, talking about the fire. He filled me in on how it started and how Ryan had called 911. I was sure he must had been so scared, but I knew he was so brave. I knew he must have been so worried about Kelsi, but he took care of her as best as he could by calling 911 and making sure we were all safe. He was all of our hero and I would have to thank him for it later. I knew in a few years, he was going to be my brother-in-law. He was already one of my very best friends. Troy also told me that he and Chad had gotten into a fight and that they hadn't been able to actually see how the fire got started themselves. He felt bad. He had tried to stop Chad several times and if they hadn't been fighting, he would have been able to get to me faster. I pushed my empanada away from me, feeling stuffed. "Troy, I don't want you to feel bad about what happened tonight. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not hurt or anything." He sat down his Mountain Dew after finishing it. "I tried to get to you, but that beam fell down in front of that door and I felt my heart stop in my chest for a moment, Gabriella. I forgot that there was another way out. I just wanted to get to you so badly."

Standing up, I walked over to him, sitting down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Troy. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. In fact, I want you," I told him, looking down at his lips before looking back at his incredible blue eyes. "Make love to me, Troy," I whispered, not realizing I had actually said _make love_ instead of fuck or sex. I swallowed, hoping he wouldn't tense up and freeze out on me. Instead, he nodded, lacing his fingers through my hair, pulling my head closer to his, pressing his lips to mine. He stood up, lifting me into his arms, walking with me over to the bed. Sitting me down on the bed, he started undoing his shirt. "Allow me?" I asked softly, standing in front of him. He slowly nodded, lifting both hands to my head, running his hands through my hair as he pressed his lips back to mine as I began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. He had left his jacket to the suit downstairs in the truck, leaving him in only the pants and the shirt. Pulling the shirt from his pants, I finished unbuttoning it, pushing it off his shoulders. I never got tired looking at his body. He was amazing, sculpted like a Greek or Roman God. Either way, he had the most amazing body, I was sure of it.

He moved his hands from my hair, down to my hips, gripping at the material of my dress, pulling at it, up and over my head, leaving me in nothing but my pink silkie panties again in front of him. Kneeling back up on the bed in front of him, I brought my hands up and started un doing his belt, kissing Troy as his hands rubbed up and down my arms. He was barely even touching me. I could tell he wanted to take his time. This was our first time as boyfriend and girlfriend and he wanted it to be as special as I did. Undoing his belt and his pants, I slid my hands down inside of them, pushing them down to the floor. He crawled up on the bed with me, both of us just in our underwear. I turned to pull the covers down and he rubbed my back softly. I couldn't help but moan softly. His hands felt amazing on me, no matter where they were or what they were doing. I crawled up to the top of the bed, taking his hand, pulling him with me. I pulled him up with me when he stopped for a moment. "Wait," he said, reaching down to his pants for a moment, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a strip of condoms, dropping them on the bed beside us. I bit my lip, looking up at him. If only he knew we didn't need them. I trusted him that he wasn't going to sleep around on me and I was already pregnant, but he didn't know that last part. I could tell him I'm on the pill now. That would be reason alone not to use the condoms. He felt better inside me without them any way.

"We don't need those anymore, Troy," I told him, slowly, biting my lip. He looked at me, confused. "I don't.. don't understand." Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I'm uh…" I took a deep breath, knowing I should just come out with it, be honest with him and tell him, _"Troy, I'm pregnant. There's no need."_ But I couldn't and I had decided I wasn't going to tell him, I decided on the pill alibi. "I'm on birth control now. We don't need condoms anymore." His eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't expect that." I smiled. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I couldn't get pregnant on top of already being pregnant, right? I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him to me. "Just make love to me, Troy. We don't have to worry about them any more. Just make love to me." I knew I kept saying make love, which was just like I was saying _"I love you, Troy,"_ but I didn't mind. I did love him, and I wanted him to know. He came up to me, both of us kneeling in front of each other at the top of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my mostly naked body against his. I sighed softly, feeling completely at heaven. He pressed his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply, laying me down on the bed, our bodies sliding under the sheets together.

* * *

I pulled her body against mine, looking into her eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever known and I knew I was in love with her. But I wasn't ready to say the words. Neither was she, if she wasn't saying it out loud. She kept saying let's make love, but she wasn't quite saying _"I love you."_ Which was quite alright. I wasn't ready to say it back yet myself, and when she said it, I wanted to be able to say it in return. My hands moved down her sides as I kissed her, sliding under the band of her panties. I pulled them down, sliding them off of her hips and down off of her legs, pulling them out from under the covers and dropping them on the bed. She smiled over at me, licking her lips. "Let me help you with that," I told her, leaning forward, kissing her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth. My tongue met hers, thrusting against it softly. I felt her hands at my boxers, pushing them down and off of me. I helped her by kicking them off of my legs. Once they were off, she moved to roll over on top of me.

Looking up at her, I took a deep breath as she sat up on top of me. I was harder than I could ever remember being. I was gentle with her that Saturday in her bed, but this was different. We were making love this time and I hadn't even entered her yet. She wrapped her hand around me, rubbing it against her clit and I groaned, thrusting my hips up, sending the tip of my cock against her pussy slightly. "Damnit, baby. Don't tease me." She smiled down at me, holding my cock more firmly in her hand as she guided me more inside of her, letting me slide right up inside her. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but every time I moved inside of her, I felt as though she was tighter than the last. I grunted, pushing as far inside of her as I could. She through her head back, sitting down on top of me. Placing my hands on her hips, I started helping her move on top of me as I thrusted up into her. God, she was the most amazing girl. I knew I'd never been with any girl who could ever possibly come close to her. She was better than any and all of them, and it wasn't just because I was in love with her. It wasn't long before I felt her pussy walls clamping down on my cock. She was pulling my orgasm from me as well, causing me to explode deep within her.

"Gabiella!" I screamed out her name as she cried out, "Troy!" I pulled her down to me, pressing my lips hard to hers. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but the words just wouldn't come out. I kept my lips pressed against hers, holding her against me, staying inside her as long as I could. She laid her head down on my chest, breathing against me. "That was…" She giggled, "I have no words, Troy." I smiled, rubbing her back, feeling her pussy walls grip me as she giggled was amazing. "I know, baby. I loved it." It was as close as I could come to using the word love. I think we both knew we loved each other. Somewhere deep down we both wanted to tell each other too, we just weren't ready, neither one of us. I held her on top of me, pulling out only when it was necessary to, but I wasn't about to let her move. I let her fall asleep, laying on top of me. I wasn't about to let her part from me. This was as close as we could get. Even if she was laying beside me, our bodies would be separated, somehow. This way, she was pressed against me and fully touching me, and that way we were completely touching, and I didn't want to let her go. I loved her and I needed to feel her all night. She didn't seem to want to move anyway, so we both remained where we were, perfectly content to sleep this way through the night.


	13. Wedding Disturbance

Spending the night in Troy's arms had to be the most amazing thing in the whole world. I never wanted to leave. When I woke up, he was laying beside me, watching me. I never thought I'd like some one watching me, but I actually loved it. We ended up making love right there in the bed again. And then in the bathtub. He had even carried me in there. Why, I didn't know. He didn't want to be away from me, he said. I didn't mind. I didn't want to be away from him either. We left the hotel just before one. Not that I wanted to leave, but because we had to get home to get ready for the wedding quickly. Troy drove with his arm wrapped around me the whole way. I wanted to believe so much that he was really in love with me, but it was way too much to hope for. What was I supposed to hope for? That he was in love with me and that we'd get married and raise this baby like a normal family? What would be so normal about us? We're sixteen, almost seventeen, going to be raising a baby on our own. Neither one of us have a job. We're not ready to be doing this on our own. We're not ready to be doing this on own. I made the decision not to tell him and I'm sticking to it, no matter how much I want to tell him.

Troy pulled the truck up into the driveway, turning off the engine. "I don't want to let you go," he told me, quietly, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I snuggled closer into him, closing my eyes. "I know, Troy. But it won't be long till you're back here and we're going to the wedding together." I still couldn't believe that he was coming with me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He was my boyfriend now and I wanted him there with me. "I know, baby. I just don't want to be away from you." I blushed, turning my face into his chest. "We'll be fine, Wildcat." I breathed him deeply into me. "You should get going, Troy," I told him, looking up at him. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back here." He nodded, leaning forward to press his lips to mine. "But I've got to walk you to the door," he said after pulling back. "Stupid shoes and all." I giggled, grabbing the shoes and my purse. Lifting my arms, I laughed slightly. "Take me away, Wildcat." He laughed, jumping out of the truck and reaching for me. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

I kissed the slide of his neck, thinking to myself, _"I do love you, Troy. More than you'll ever know." _I wanted to say it out loud, more than anything, but I just couldn't. I loved him so much, but things had to be just right before I could tell him I loved him. Now with the baby coming, I had to know that things were right. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him until I was sure that he was in love with me as well, or until I was sure he was falling for me. Either way, I couldn't see it yet. I knew he liked me a lot. I knew he loved spending time with me, but as for loving me, I couldn't see it yet, and I wasn't sure if I would. I wanted to, but I had to wait. And I would. He surprised me by asking me to become his girlfriend, I could most certainly wait for him to fall in love with me. It was more than I could ever hope for, but I thought that about him asking me to be his girlfriend, so not everything is altogether impossible.

He stopped at my doorstep, letting me down to my feet. He lifted his hand, running his fingers through my hair. "Aside from the fire and spending two hours in the hospital, last night was perfect," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to mine. I parted my lips softly to his, allowing his tongue soft entrance to find mine. Our tongues played a soft dance against each other for a second before he stood up. "I'll be back at a quarter to three?" I smiled up at him. "That's perfect!" He kissed me softly once more before turning back around and walking down toward his truck. He climbed up in, blowing me a kiss before pulling back down the driveway and pulling away. I leaned against the doorway until I couldn't see his truck any longer. "God, Troy, I love you." Reaching up, I wiped away a stray tear I could feel streaming slowly down my face. I found my other hand was resting on my stomach and I couldn't help but start crying even more. Even the baby wanted it's father to know about her or him already and it wasn't even obvious to anyone yet. I rubbed my stomach, taking a deep breath. "I will, Mijo. Promise. Just give me time." I couldn't believe I was actually talking to my stomach, to the baby actually growing inside there and I had only learned about it last night. I guess if I wanted him or her to feel loved, I should want to start talking to him or her already.

Sighing heavily, I turned around, walking into the house. "That you, Mija?" I heard Mama call to me from her bedroom. I wiped away my tears from my face, heading up the stairs. "Yes, Mama." I looked up the stairs to see Kelsi open Mama and Dad's bedroom door, the two of them standing with their arms wrapped around each other. "Get up here, honey! This is girl time and you're missing out!" Mama said, reaching out to me. I laughed. I was hungry, but I could wait, walking up the stairs. Giggling, I walked around the banister and down the hall into their arms. "It's about time you're here, Mija!" I knew Dad had left early this morning and I didn't know how long Kelsi had been home, and I didn't know how long Mama had been home alone, but we were all three here now with just under an hour before we had to leave for the wedding. "When did you tell Troy and Ryan to be here, girls?" Mama asked us, walking with us over to her bed to sit down. She had strawberries and kiwis and cucumbers and celery and carrots and other healthy snacks with fruit and other dips sitting on the bed for us. I couldn't be more grateful to see food.

"I told Troy to be here at 2:45," I told her, sitting on the bed beside her picking up a strawberry to eat it. "Ryan will be here at the same time," Kelsi told her, picking up a kiwi. Mama smiled, picking up a celery stick. "Good. They can ride with us in the limo and walk you two girls down the isle. Steven will have some seats up at the front of the chapel reserved for them. I looked at Mama, my mouth dropping open, half eaten strawberry in my mouth. Kelsi was only smiling. Swallowing quickly, I shook my head. "What, really?" Mama looked over at me, nodding. "Yeah, why not? Is that a problem, honey?" I looked down at the bitten-into strawberry in my hand. "No… Its ok." I didn't understand what they were doing. Troy was already being thrust into our family faster than they could ever realize. Why were they trying to facilitate it even more. They didn't even know the boy. Not that I minded, but they were just way too easy on him, and I couldn't understand why. "Mija, are you ok?" I looked up at Mama, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. Troy asked me to be his girlfriend last night. It's just… sinking in, I guess." She smiled brightly at me. "Then what's the problem, honey?" I sighed heavily. If she only knew. "I guess its all just moving a little fast for me, that's all. It's ok, Mama. I'd love for him to walk me down the isle." She smiled, leaning across the bed toward me and kissing my forehead.

* * *

"_**TROY BENJAMIN BOLTON!"**_ I heard my father's voice resonate in my ears causing me to freeze halfway up the stairs. I had been running in the door to change for Gabriella's parents' wedding when he came up behind me, stopping me in my tracks. "Where in he hell have you been?" I slowly let the air that had caught in my lungs out, hanging my head lowly. "Don't you realize your mother and I have been worried sick?" I sighed heavily, turning around to face the music. "I get a call from the Principal Matsui, telling me the gym is on fire. Your mom and I rush down there, only you're nowhere in sight. We can't get a hold of you on your cell phone at all. We can't get a hold of you all night. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" I looked down at my feet, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Dad, I really am." Looking up at him, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Dad, but with the fire and then having to take Gabriella to the hospital-" His eyes immediately softened, cutting me off midsentence. "What? Hospital?"

I nodded, sitting down on the stairs. "She's been sick, Dad. Really sick. And when the fire broke out last night, she was in the girl's locker room with her sister and Chad's girlfriend talking. We went to get them and some of the ceiling fell down in front of the door. We couldn't get into them, so they had to come out the back and when we were going around to meet them, she tripped and fell. We took her to the hospital just to make sure she was ok. They also ran tests on her to make sure she was alright because she's been sick. The doctor said she had a digestive system virus and gave her something and we left. I'm sorry I forgot to turn my phone back on after the dance. I honestly didn't think about it after everything that happened. I'm sorry." He sat down a few stairs below the one I sat on. "I had no idea, Troy. Don't worry about the phone, Troy. And don't worry about your mom. I'll soothe her. Is Gabriella ok?" I looked up at him, nodding. "She's feeling better," I told him, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just held her last night, Dad. It's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to hold her and make sure she was alright."

He smiled his all-knowing smile. "You really like this girl, don't you?" I took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall. "I'm in love with her, Dad. I haven't told her or anything yet, Dad, but I'm in love with her." He nodded, leaning against the stair railing. "I thought as much. You have that same look in your eyes as I did when I fell in love with your mother. She was so different from any girl I'd ever met." I smiled at him, nodding my head. "So, where's the fire?" He asked, nodding his head up the stairs. "Where were you running off to?" I looked up the stairs and back to him. "Gabriella's mom is marrying Kelsi Nielsen's father and they invited me to attend." He smiled, nodding his head. "You'd better get going then. Wouldn't want you to be late." I stood up, nodding my head. "Thanks, Dad." I turned to walk up the stairs before turning back to him. "Oh, tell Mom I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you two worry." He nodded, standing up. "I know, Troy. Go get ready. I'll talk to your mom." Smiling, I turned and headed toward my room.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was just perfect. I never saw Mama and Steven more in love than they were standing up in front of the preacher. Kelsi and I had stood beside Mama during the ceremony, and I couldn't keep my eyes off Troy for most of it. My hand kept moving to my stomach. I was grateful for the bouquets of flowers I held, both mine and Mama's throughout most of the ceremony to hide my hand. Oddly enough, I kept imaging Troy and me standing there in front of the preacher. I never thought of him and me getting married before today, but standing here like this and knowing that I was carrying his baby, it was all I could think about. I didn't know why, but it was all I could think about. I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant. That wasn't romantic at all. If I ever got married, I had wanted it to be because I was in love. Sure, I was only in love with Troy, so naturally it would have been with Troy, but I'd never thought about it before I was standing there beside my Mama, listening to the words the preacher was saying. I loved Troy. I knew I did, and here I was, carrying his child. We were in this far deeper than I had ever expected to be and now it was all in my hands as to what our future held.

"You were so beautiful standing up there," Troy said as he pulled my chair out for me, sitting me down at the reception table. Mama and Dad had decided to have a dinner and dancing as opposed to having a formal reception line which I was so grateful for. I was hungry and I just wanted to eat. My dress was tight, but I didn't care. They had added two extra seats at our table for Troy and Ryan, which I didn't mind. I wanted him close to me. He sat down beside me, taking my hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Maybe that will be us one day?" I looked over at him, my eyes about popping out of my head. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Did he really just ask me to marry him? I had to have been imagining it. No way was Troy Bolton thinking marriage. He wasn't the marrying type. "Somebody better tell me who this boy is kissing my daughter's hand before I have him thrown in lockup for the night." I heard my daddy's voice behind me.

Thankful for the interruption, and saving me from making a fool of myself. Turning around to see my daddy standing behind us, I stand up, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Daddy!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up of the ground. I loved my daddy more than anyone in the world. He was my hero. I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted, so every time I did, it was always a treat to me. "Baby G!" It was his own special nickname for me. After a moment, he let me down to my feet, looking down at me. "Are you feeling alright, Gabriella? Your mother called me last night. Told me about what happened. She told me you haven't been feeling well lately as well." I sighed, wishing she hadn't called, but knowing she would have. I smiled softly. "I'm alright, Daddy. I promise." I stepped back from him, keeping my arm wrapped around him. "Daddy, I want you to meet some one," I told him, looking over at Troy and reaching for his hand.

Troy took my hand, standing up. "Daddy, this is Troy Bolton. He's Junior class president, basketball team captain, football star, drama vice president if he'll accept it?" I kinda questioned to Troy continuing on with my introduction, "All around East High Superstar, and my boyfriend." Troy blinked down at me after hearing all the things I introduced him as, but quickly composed himself, offering his hand to the hand my daddy already had offered up to him. "Well, Troy. My daughter really seems to be head over heels in love with you, how can I not approve." Troy looked a little nervous, but he held himself very well, shaking my father's hand, keeping his other hand in mine. "Thank you, sir. I'm head over heels for your daughter as well." I smiled up at Troy. If that was his way of telling my dad he was in love with me, it was kind of cute, but he wasn't saying it to me. I still had to be patient. My heart was still fluttering. Daddy looked down at me. "She is special, Troy. I've never let anyone hurt her, and if you're going to be dating her, I expect the same from you." I smiled, blushing over at Troy. "You have no need to worry about that, sir. I would never let anyone lay a harmful hand on her." Daddy laid his arm on Troy's shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze, holding us both close to him. "That's good to hear, Troy. Thank you." I smiled up at Troy, laying my head against Daddy's chest as he kissed the top of my head.

Stepping back, still holding onto my waist, Daddy looked around the reception hall. "Has your mother gotten here yet? I want to kiss the bride." I shook my head. I knew he was still in love with her and it really hurt me sometimes. I knew Mama loved Steven and I loved them together. I loved that Kelsi and I were sisters now, but I hated that my daddy was hurting like this. Even though he and Dad got along and Dad thought of him as his friend, I knew Daddy still resented Steven quite a bit. It made me so sad for him. "No, Daddy. They haven't gotten here yet." He nodded and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Alright. I'll just go find Kelsi and tell her hi. Give you two love birds some alone time." I knew that's not what he was doing at all. He was going to go over to the bar and drink himself into a state where he didn't care that the love of his life was married to another man. It made me want to cry.

He walked away, leaving Troy and me alone. I sat back down, silently, wiping away a rebel tear. "Hey, hey. What's that for?" Troy asked, wiping at the trail after me. " I shook my head, swallowing softly as he sat by me. "Daddy's still in love with Mama." He took a deep breath, sliding his chair closer to me, wrapping his arm around me. "I'm sorry, baby. I had no idea." I shook my head, laying my head on his shoulder. "I didn't tell you. I didn't expect you to know." He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes, thankful for the sweet things he did, showing the love I could feel from him even though he wasn't saying it. "He's a really nice man, though, Gabriella. I'm glad I got to meet him." I smiled, turning my head up to him. "He's my daddy! He's my hero." He laughed softly, kissing my lips. "So, you were telling him something about me being Drama vice president?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. "Well, we don't have one and I've been pushing Sharpay away from the position for the longest because I can't STAND her! You know Ms. Darbus won't mind. All you have to do is accept. Please. Please. Please. Say you'll be my vice president?" He narrowed his eyes on me for a moment, turning his head to the side. "Yeah, I think I'd like that! Besides, give us reasons to meet in the theatre building and make out!" He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle, slapping his chest playfully. "Troy!" He pulled me against him, pressing his lips softly against mine.

Pulling back from the kiss, I laid my head against his chest. "I think I should spend some time at Daddy's while Mama and Dad are gone on their honeymoon, Troy. It's a little bit farther to school, but I think there's a bus on that route. I can set it up with Matsui." I felt Troy shake his head and I looked up at him. "Why not?" He smiled down at me and I was confused. "I can come pick you up. I don't mind if it's out of the way." Returning his smile I reached up, pressing my lips against his. "Do you know how sweet you are?" He shrugged his shoulders. "How sweet?" he asked and I pulled him closer to me, kissing him again. He spoke against my lips, speaking softly, "Would you like to dance, baby?" I pulled back, smiling at him. "Yes." He stood, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the dance floor. Taylor and Chad were on the dance floor already, dancing to the slow song. "Gabriella, you look so beautiful! The wedding was so amazing!" Taylor said when we came up next to her. My hand slipped into Troy's and my other hand naturally came up around the back of his neck. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and we started dancing to the music alongside our best friends. "It was perfect, wasn't it?" She nodded, smiling brightly. "I don't know if I've ever been to a more perfect wedding. I know you and Kelsi and your Mama worked really hard on every detail and it paid off BIG time." I smiled, resting my head against Troy's chest as he held me close to him. "Thanks, Tay."

Troy and I danced a few dances before sitting back at the table beside Kelsi and Ryan. Mama and Dad had arrived a while ago and were mingling with all of their friends and coworkers. I kept my eye on Daddy the whole time. I could see his heart was breaking and I hated it. I knew how much he loved Mama and I really just wanted to walk over and suggest he leave, but that felt kind of mean of me. He had just as much right to be here as I did. Mama had invited him because they were friends. I was just glad she didn't know that he wished for more. She was married to Dad now and I didn't ever want her to find out. Troy cut a piece of his salmon, offering it to me. I smiled, laughing slightly and opening my mouth to him slightly. Closing my mouth around the pink piece of fish, I closed my eyes, savoring the succulent taste. After chewing for a moment, I swallowed, looking over at him. "Mmmm, thank you. Would you like a bite of my veal?" I hated thinking that I was eating baby cow, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. It was steak, and it was marinated just right, and it tasted really good. "Yes, I would. Thank you." I smiled, cutting him a piece of my steak, holding it up to his lips. He bit it off the fork, starting to chew into it. I smiled over at him, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"I'm not really that drunk," I heard my daddy's raised voice above the music and the light discussions of the room. Closing my eyes, I bit my lip before looking over in the direction of Daddy's voice. Mama looked upset and Dad was backing him away from her. I looked over at Kelsi who was looking at me as if to ask what just happened. I shook my head, standing quickly. Troy stood with me, taking my hand and leading me away from the table, walking with me quickly over to my parents, Kelsi and Ryan not far behind. "What's going on?" I asked as we approached. "Maybe you guys should go back to the table," Dad suggested over his shoulder, keeping Daddy away from us. "No, Dad. I want to know what's going on." Daddy looked around Dad, practically stumbling even though he wasn't walking. "It's ok, Baby G. I was just leaving. I just wanted to give your Mama another kiss, but _**apparently**_, your other father here thinks he's the police ociffer now." I swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath. "Daddy, you're drunk. You need to just go home." I took a step away from Troy, walking past Dad, wrapping my arm around Daddy's waist. "Come on. I'll get you a cab." Daddy slumped against me, not looking at everyone else as I started to walk him away from everyone. Troy came up on the other side of him to help me. I looked over at him, mouthing _"Thank you."_ He smiled softly at me, mouthing back. _"You're welcome."_

We walked him downstairs and had the bell hop hail a cab for Daddy. We had cabs waiting for guests that got too drunk to drive home anyway, so it didn't take long. Troy and I helped Daddy into the cab. "I'll see you tomorrow after school, or when you get off work, ok, Daddy?" He fell back against the seat, looking over at me from his drunken haze. "Ok, Baby G. I looo-ooove you." I swallowed, hating seeing him like this, stepping back into Troy's arms as he wrapped them around me. "I'm sorry about that, baby." I laid back against his chest, closing my eyes as the cab drove off. I didn't want to start crying, but the tears started coming anyway. "I'm sorry about that, baby." He held me close to him, rocking me slightly. "I hate that he's hurting so much, Troy." He kissed the back of my head, wrapping his arms more around me. "I know, baby. Maybe it will be good for you to spend some time with him." I nodded, turning around in his arms, resting my head against his chest. "Mama and Dad are leaving straight for Mexico City tonight. Can you spend the night?" He rubbed my back. "I was in quite a bit of trouble when I got home this afternoon because I forgot to check in after the fire last night, but I'm sure it won't be a problem." I looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Troy, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." He shook his head, kissing my lips quickly, probably just to quiet me. "Shhhh. Shhh. I just forgot to check in. I'm not in trouble. It will be ok. I'll be able to stay. Don't worry. Come on," he said, kissing my forehead softly. "Lets go back in, and as soon as you want to go home, we'll go and I'll hold you all night again. I'll stop by my place on the way home. You can meet my mom and I'll pick up some clothes for tomorrow. We'll go to school together tomorrow. I'm not leaving your side the whole night." Smiling up at him, I held him close to me as we walked back into the reception. If he wasn't in love with me, I didn't know what it was he was feeling for me.


	14. Bye Bye Bye

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep a night without you, baby!" Troy said, helping me up into the front seat of his truck after we stopped at my house to pick up some clothes so I could spend a couple of nights at Daddy's house. I tossed my bag across the seat, turning to him as he sat beside me, shutting the door behind him. "He needs me, Troy. After what happened at the wedding yesterday, I just want to be with him to make him feel better." He leaned over, pressing his lips softly against mine. "I know, baby," he said, sitting up and starting the truck before pulling back down the drive. He pulled down the road, smiling over at me briefly. "After having you in my arms for two nights straight, I just don't know how I'm going to sleep with out you." Blushing, I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." I couldn't help but giggle as I laid against his chest. "We aren't going to be able to sleep together every night, Troy. Our parents aren't going to allow it." He pulled me against his side. "I wish we could just move in with each other, but I know that's moving just a little too fast."

I turned to Troy, my eyes wide. "Troy, we just barely became boyfriend and girlfriend, and you're thinking about moving in with me?" He smiled over at me before turning his eyes back to the road. "Gabriella, I can't get you out of my mind. I think about you all the time. I don't even stop when I go to sleep at night. Having you in my arms these past few nights have been the best of my life. Before you, I'd never spent the night with a girl, and I don't want anyone but you in my arms. You're my girl now and no one is ever going to come between us." I laid my head down on his chest, closing my eyes. I only wished that me keeping this little secret from him wasn't going to make him hate me. I hoped that he'd still love me when I told him. I know he hasn't told me he loves me yet, but the way he was talking to Daddy yesterday at the reception and the way he holds me, the way he looks at me, I can feel it. I know he does. But if I know it, why can't I just tell him. Because I'm afraid. I know that's why. I just wish I wasn't so scared. But the thing was, I didn't know what I was so scared of anymore.

We pulled up in front of Daddy's apartment building and Troy parked the truck. "I wish I didn't have football practice. I'd stay here with you until your dad gets home for work." I smiled, grabbing my school bag and duffle bag with my clothes for the few days I'd be staying here in it. He climbed out of the truck, turning to help me down to my feet. I pulled my school bag over my shoulder and Troy took my duffle bag from me, tossing it over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around me. "It's ok. I'll get my homework done and you can call me after practice gets over." He nodded, shutting the door to the truck as we walked around, heading to the building. Using my key, I unlocked the front door to the building and walked in with Troy. "Troy," I started slowly, walking down the hall toward Daddy's apartment. "Did you mean what you said?" He looked down at me, tucking some hair behind my ear. "About what, baby?" I stopped in front of Daddy's door, using the key to open the door. "About moving in together."

We walked into the apartment and I shut the door behind us. He sat my bag down on the chair near the door, taking my other bag and doing the same before pulling me into his arms, looking down into my eyes. "Yes. I've never been more certain about anything in my life as I am about being with you, Gabriella. I've fallen in love with you and I didn't even see it coming, but I'm glad it happened. Falling in love with you has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." I stood there, blinking up at him, unsure of what I had just heard. "What did you just say?" He smiled down at me, rubbing the back of his hand over my face. "I love you, Gabriella. I am 100%, head over heals in love with you. And from what your dad says, I know the same about you." I blushed, unable to keep my head from tilting down. "Don't do that," he said, lifting my chin with his hand, pulling my face back up to look at him. "Please don't turn away when I'm telling you things like this, baby." I didn't know what to say. I could have sworn he had struck me dumb with his words.

"I … love you ... too, Troy," my words came out slowly, but I meant every single one of them. "I've loved you for so long. I can't believe you're actually saying them to me, though." He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. "I think I've been feeling it for a while now, I've just been afraid to actually say it. Afraid of what though, I don't know." I smiled, nodding my head. "I know what you mean." He smiled, lowering his head to mine until our lips touched softly. Our kiss was soft and gentle. Neither gave nor received. It was simple and pure, nothing more, nothing less. He pulled back, sighing heavily. "I wish I didn't have to go." I frowned, holding onto him tightly around the waist. "I wish you didn't have to either." He looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair. "Maybe I can come back after practice. Do you think your dad would mind if I had dinner with you two?" I smiled up at him, shaking my head. "No. I think he'd love it just as much as me." Taking a step back, he nodded, turning to the door and opening it. "Ok, then I'll be back right after practice." I smiled, wrapping my arms around my breasts. "I can't wait." He returned my smile, his bright blue eyes shining even brighter than normal. "I love you, Gabriella." I smiled brighter. "I love you, Wildcat." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before heading out the door.

Sighing heavily, I picked up my school bag and tossed it on the couch before heading into the kitchen to find something to drink. I could probably use something to eat too. I was sure Daddy had some pretzels or chips or something for when his poker buddies came over. I opened the fridge and smiled when I saw he had some orange juice. I was glad I told him I was coming over last night and was glad he could remember, even though he was drunk. I frowned softly, trying to forget what had happened last night. I pulled out the orange juice and sat it on the counter before pulling out a glass from the cupboard. I poured myself a glass and put the juice back in the fridge. Opening the snack cupboard, I pulled out a bag of pretzels a walked back into the living room.

I almost dropped both the bag of pretzels and my juice when the door slammed open. I jumped, turning to see Daddy stumbling into the living room. "Daddy, what the-?" He didn't like it when I swore, so I wasn't going to swear, especially since I thought he was drunk, more drunk than I thought he was last night. For some reason, it looked as though he hadn't stopped drinking all night or all day. "Daddy, shouldn't you be at work?" He slammed the door, looking over at me, but it wasn't even like he was looking at me, more like he was looking right through me. "Work? Oh. Plttttthhhh!" He waved his hand at me, walking past me and into the kitchen. I sat my orange juice and the pretzels on the counter, following him into the kitchen. "Daddy, did you even go to work?" He looked over at me after pulling a bottle of whiskey out of the fridge. "Yeah, I went to work. I always go to work. But do you think that matters to them? Of course that doethn't matter to them! All they care about his who thuckth their cock and how often!"

I opened my eyes widely at my daddy and his use of language in front of me. Never had I heard him use such vulgar language. He took a long hard drink from his bottle, turning to look closer at me. "You like to thuck Troy boy's cock, Baby G?" I couldn't listen to this any longer. I didn't want to listen to my daddy talk about me like this, especially where Troy was concerned. "Don't you turn your back on me, young lady." Young lady? He had never called me young lady. I had no idea where this language and behavior was coming from and I didn't have to listen to it, even if he was my daddy. He came up behind me, turning me up against the wall. I came up against the wall hard, my head hitting it hard. "Oh, Daddy, that hurt!" He pressed his body up against mine hard and I could feel something hard between us. For a moment I thought it was his whiskey bottle but he smashed it against the wall up beside my head and I flinched, turning my head to the side, screaming loudly. "DADDY!"

"I wanna hear you scream that for me, Baby G, just like you scream out Troy's name when he's got his cock deep inside of you." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. He was scaring the shit out of me, talking about thins that a daddy shouldn't say to his daughter. I shook my head, "No, Daddy, no!" He pressed his hips up harder against me, moving his ands up my sides, moving one to grab one of my breasts. "Haven't I taught you better than to tell me no, Gabriella?" I closed my eyes, tears starting to stream down them. "I'm going to show you how a real man is thuppothed to fuck his baby, Gabriella. You're never going to want to have Troy's cock up inthide you again." I cried heavily, trying to block out his words and his touches. I wished Troy was here. I didn't want to believe this was happening.

* * *

I took out my phone from my pocket, missing her like crazy already. I wanted to tell her I loved her again. I just had to hear her voice again. Football practice was going to drive me crazy. Going to bed without her tonight was going to drive me up the wall. I pressed and held number two, holding it up to my ear. A moment later I heard her phone ringing next to me on the seat. Chuckling to myself, I slid my phone shut and slid it back in my pocket. Guess I was going to be able to see her sooner than after practice. She needed her phone so I was going to turn around and take it back to her.

I flipped a U-turn at the light and turned back toward the apartment building. I as only two blocks away but it felt like miles. I hated being away from her. I had been completely serious when I told her I wanted to move in with her. I wanted to be her all the time. Moving in with her would only make it possible for us to do so. But I knew neither of our parents would like the idea. The only way either of our parents would allow that is if we were to get married and I knew that would be speeding things up way too quickly. We were only 16, but I didn't know what age was anymore. I knew I wanted to be with her forever. Especially after talking to my dad yesterday. When he had compared Gabriella and me to mom and him I was even more sure of how much I loved Gabriella and how much I wanted to be with her. But marriage? How would it even work since we're both in high school still? I couldn't even wrap my head around that, even though all I wanted was for us to be together forever.

I parked the truck, reaching for her phone and getting out of the truck. I shut the door and walked over to the door. Pushing the button to ring her dad's apartment, I waited for her to answer. I waited for a moment, but she didn't answer. She must be in the bathroom, I thought to myself. I decided to try someone else's apartment. Picking a random button, I pushed it, waiting for an answer. "Yeah," came a lady's voice. "Hey, my name's Troy Bolton. My girlfriend is staying with her dad in 7. Tomas Montez. Do you think you could let me in?" There was silence for a moment and then the door buzzed and I pushed the button to that room again. "Thanks, ma'am." I opened the door and ran down the hall toward her dad's apartment.

I slowed down, and for a moment, I wasn't sure I was actually hearing what I was hearing, but then I heard Gabriella scream out, _**"Daddy, please, no!" **_My eyes widened drastically and I ran forward even faster, reaching forward, opening the door, thanking God it was open when I got to it. It flew wide open and I saw her on the other side of him, his naked ass staring me in the face. She was naked as well on the other side of him. He had her pinned against the wall and for a moment I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My blood began to boil in my veins. Never in my entire life had I wanted to kill some one, but seeing him with his daughter, my girlfriend, the girl I loved, up against the wall naked, I wanted to beat his head to a bloody pulp and not even stop then.

I rushed forward, pushing him off of her. I felt her fall to the ground behind us as I started punching him, stringing together curses and vulgarities after another. He was a vile, motherfucking cocksucker who deserved to die. Whoever could touch his daughter like this didn't deserve to live. I wanted him to die. I wanted him to pay for touching his daughter like this. He kicked me off of him as I came over against Gabriella who was shivering, hugging her legs against her body, curled up against the wall and the cabinets. "Are you ok, baby?" She continued to shake, screaming, looking up. I looked up to see her daddy coming at us with his gun. I stood quickly, lunging at him, both of us tumbling to the ground. I grabbed for the gun, trying to pry it from his hands. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. I wasn't going to let him hurt me in front of her. Trying to pull the gun from his grasp, I heard a loud bang and Gabriella scream again before silence.


	15. Aftermath

I opened my eyes, feeling the hot liquid on my shirt. I'd never felt blood of more than a paper cut or a bloody nose in my life, but I knew all this blood was coming from Gabriella's father somewhere as his lifeless, _naked_ body laid on top of me. I shuddered, pushing him off of me. He was dead. It was all the blood. It was how heavy he was. He had no life in him. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. I moved away from him, pushing myself away from him, moving immediately over to Gabriella. She was still huddled against the cabinets and the wall. Her body was trembling as I pulled her into my arms. She immediately stiffened up on me and I loosened my hold on her. "It's me, baby. It's Troy." She slowly opened her eyes, looking over at her dad's lifeless body on the ground, her eyes red from the tears she had been crying. "I- Is he-" She couldn't speak, and I couldn't blame her. I pulled her head to rest against my chest. "Shhh, don't speak," I told her, smoothing her hair on her head.

I heard a gasp from the door, turning to see a woman standing with her hand over her heart. My heart began pounding in my chest. "Call 911," I told her quickly. I had nothing to hide. I wasn't going to worry about what would happen when the police showed up. I'd tell them exactly what happened when I got here. All that mattered was Gabriella was safe. At least I hoped she really was. I hoped I had gotten here in time. The woman took her cellphone out and dialed 911. When she started speaking, I recognized her voice as the woman who had let me in earlier. "A man's been shot. Actually, he's a police officer." The woman sounded almost as though she was accusing me of killing him, as though I had showed up here to kill him. Could she not see the situation here? Did she not see that the cocksucker was naked and that his daughter, my girlfriend was naked and trembling?

I pulled Gabriella closer to me, lifting her into my arms. "Where's your room, baby?" She tried to speak, but her voice failed her again and she was barely able to speak. I stood, holding her against me, walking over to the chair I had left her duffle bag on, picking it up and taking her back down the hall, keeping her against me as we passed her father's body, trying to shield her from the sight as much as possible. She pointed to a room as we got to it and I walked with her inside. She needed to get dressed and I was sure she didn't want to put the clothes on her father had just… My head couldn't wrap around what had just happened. I couldn't believe what had just happened. She had looked up to him, called him her hero, and he had done this to her.

I sat her down on the bed and laid her bag next to her. Unzipping it, I began to look through the clothes she had brought. Slowly, she turned to me, grabbing my hands. "Troy…" I turned to look at her, my breath caught in my throat. "Just hold me." I slid around behind her on the bed, pulling her into my arms. "Baby, we've got to get you dressed. The police will be here soon." She spoke numbly, but I continued to hold her. "I know, but I need you, Troy." I kissed the side of her head, holding her trembling body protectively against mine. "I'm never letting you go again, baby. Never." She took in a shaky breath, laying back against me. "When the gun went off…" I shook my head, "Don't speak, baby," I told her, holding her close to me. "No, Troy, I have to. I have to tell you. When that gun went off, I thought it was you that was shot. I wanted to die myself." I closed my eyes, pulling her legs up over my leg, turning her to face me. "Look at me, baby. I'm ok. You can feel me. My arm around you." I kissed the side of her head. "My lips on you. I'm alive. I'm alright." She smiled weakly. "No, what I'm saying is… I was glad… glad it was him and not you." She started crying, turning her head into my chest, "Troy, he was raping me." She trembled, crying into me, "He was just … just putting his penis inside me when you came in, pushing him off of me."

I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to the side of her head again. I wished I had gotten here just a few moments earlier. But she had said he was just putting it inside of her, which meant he hadn't really been inside her and I could thank God for that. I didn't want anyone else inside of her, especially him. Just the thought of it disgusted me. I rubbed her back softly, whispering softly. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. I swear it." She slowly nodded her head. "I can get dressed now." I kissed the side of her head once more before looking in her bag. "I'll help you baby. And after we deal with the police, I'm taking you over to my house. You're staying with me until your parents get home. I insist." She slowly nodded, smiling weakly. "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be." I smiled softly, kissing the side of her head again, pulling out a pair of short pants and a shirt and some panties and a bra.

I helped her get dressed before hearing a knock at the door. I heard the woman greet the police officer, knowing I needed to get out there to tell them exactly what happened. That woman didn't know a goddamned thing. If things were left up to her, I'd be left for the dogs and locked up for murder. I walked out of Gabriella's bedroom with her, my arm wrapped around her, holding her securely against my side, bringing her bag with us. Her father's body was already covered up, which was good. A police officer walked up to us, asking Gabriella if she was ok. "I am, thanks to my boyfriend. He was about to rape me when Troy came in and saved me." The officer looked at me oddly, nodding. "How did he end up like that?" I took a deep breath, pulling Gabriella closer to me.

"I had just pushed him off of her and gone over to make sure she was ok, and he came after us with his gun. I jumped up, knocking him down again, fighting him for his gun. There was no way I was going to let him hurt my girlfriend again, sir. I just wanted to get the gun from him and then it went off. I didn't pull the trigger." I felt Gabriella shake beside me and I pulled her into both of my arms, holding her against my chest. She started crying and I held her close to me. "What were you doing here?" the officer asked me. "I had dropped her off because she was going to spend a few days with him while her mom is on her honeymoon with her new husband and I had just left to go to football practice. I called her because we just barely got together and honestly we can't get enough of each other. Anyway, she left her phone in my truck, so I was just bringing it back to her."

The officer nodded his head and looked back up at us. "Ok, all I need is your phone numbers and you can get going." I gave him our cell phone numbers and grabbed her school bag off the couch before heading toward the front door. I knew she didn't want to be here any longer than I did. I couldn't believe he was dead. I knew I had wanted him dead when I had seen him with her against the wall like that, but I never would have done anything, and now he really was dead. But the thing was, I hadn't killed him. I could have almost sworn he was trying to kill me, or even himself. I wasn't going to believe that he was trying to hurt his daughter anymore than he already had. I walked with her down the hallway of the apartment building toward the front door in silence. She was in shock, I was sure of it. She couldn't believe what had happened anymore than I could, I was sure even more. This was her father that had done this to her. I knew this was going to bother her for a long time to come.

* * *

I sat in Troy's truck, against his side in silence the whole way over to his place. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I could still feel his naked body and hands all over me. I'd never seen that look in his eyes before. He wasn't my father anymore. Even though he was dead, the last time I saw my Daddy was when I put him in the cab last night, or even when I introduced him to Troy. But the man that came back to Daddy's place today was not my Daddy. The look in his eyes, that look that seemed to travel past me. I had felt cold and dirty just by being in the same room with him. I felt so dirty, even with the new clothes on my body. I smelt like whiskey and I didn't like the smell of hard liquor. I needed a shower and then all I wanted to do was lay in Troy's arms and not move. Ever.

Troy parked the truck in his driveway before helping me out. He kept his arm wrapped around me as we walked in the back door and into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner. She looked over her shoulder at us. "Troy, I thought you were at football practice. Where's your father?" He helped me sit down at the table before setting my bag down on the stool at the bar. "I didn't go to practice, Mom." She wiped off her hands and turned to look at him strangely before turning to look at me more. "Gabriella, honey, are you ok?" She walked around the table and pulled out a chair to sit down beside me, placing her hand on the back of the chair I was sitting on. "She's ok, Mom. Or at least as ok as she can be since I was there," Troy told her, walking around the bar into the kitchen and getting out a glass, filling it with ice and water. She looked up at Troy. "Troy, you need to explain what's going on, because you're confusing your old mother here." He walked back over to the table, handing me the glass of water. I smiled softly up at him, whispering, "Thank you." He rubbed my hand and I took a slow sip of the water.

"Troy saved me, Lucille," I told her after swallowing my water, setting the glass down on the table. Troy rubbed my shoulder softly, leaning down beside me. "You don't have to talk about this right now if you're not up to it." I turned to him, placing my hand over his. "Troy, I'm alright. I'm alright because you were there. You saved me from him. I'm safe because of you. I can tell your mother." I smiled, a real smile for him, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I'm alright." I smiled, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled again, softly. "I love you, Troy." He smiled, rubbing the back of my head. "I love you, Gabriella." Smiling, I turned back to his mother who was smiling gently at us. She moved her hand from the back of the chair to my shoulder, rubbing it softly. I placed my hand on hers. "I went to spend a few days with my daddy since my Mama and Dad are on their honeymoon and Troy had just dropped me off. I was sitting down to do some homework when he got home. He was drunk. Moreso than he had been when he left the wedding reception last night." We had told her and Troy's dad about what had happened last night at the reception when he had picked up some clothes to spend the night at my house last night when I had met his mom. They had felt bad for Daddy just like I had. I still felt bad for Daddy about the way he felt for Mama, but for what happened today… He wasn't my daddy anymore.

"I don't know what happened to him, Lucille. He wasn't my daddy. He was so drunk. He came in and started drinking more. And the way he was talking. He never spoke like that before. I asked him why he wasn't at work and he said all they cared about was …" I closed my eyes, repeating his words for Troy and Lucille, "sucking their cocks and how often." I opened my eyes, feeling ashamed of myself for speaking like that in front of Lucille. She took my hand in hers, rubbing it softly. "It's ok, honey. You can continue." She was being so understanding, it was really so sweet and I was so grateful for it. Swallowing, I picked up my glass, taking a short swallow, setting it back down, taking a deep breath before looking back at her, trying to collect my thoughts. "Then he … started talking about Troy and me, like he knew all about us." I felt Troy's hand move from my shoulder to my side. "What did he say, baby?" I closed my eyes, biting my lip, turning my head down. "He asked if I liked to suck your cock." I couldn't meet Lucille's gaze. It was difficult enough that I was talking about this.

Opening my eyes, I kept my head turned down, looking at my hand held in Lucille's. "I turned away from him and he threw me up against the wall, yelling at me for turning away from him." I looked up at her, tears streaming silently from my eyes. "He'd never hurt me before in my life, Lucille, never. But his hand on my shoulder and my back screamed out in pain. I was crying and he was yelling at me. I was so sacred. And my head. It hit hard against the wall. And the crying wasn't making it feel any better." It wasn't making it feel any better right now either. "Then what happened, honey?" Lucille asked, wiping away at my tears with her free hand. I took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. "He told me he wanted me to scream his name like I screamed Troy's name. He started touching me, grabbing my breasts and he said he was going to show me how a real man fucks his baby." My head dropped down, my sobs coming out heavily. "He said I'm never going to want Troy's cock inside me again."

* * *

I cleared my throat loudly, turning Gabriella around in her chair against my chest. I couldn't believe she had just said all that in front of my mom. I couldn't believe her father had said all that to her. I couldn't believe any of this had happened. She had been through so much today and her continuing to tell us what had happened was just making it worse on her. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Troy. I'm so sorry." I shook my head, wiping at her tears with nothing to show for it. The tears continued to come. "You have no reason to be sorry, baby. He's the one who was hurting you." She silently cried, shaking against me. "He started ripping off my clothes. I couldn't do anything, Troy. He was so strong, and the more I fought against him, the more I cried for him to stop, the ruder he got. He said he never wanted you to touch his Baby G again. He said …" She sobbed against me, holding onto me tightly as I held her, kneeling beside her. "He said he'd kill you before you touched his Baby G again." I closed my eyes, looking over at my mom. She took a deep breath, laying her hand on Gabriella's back, rubbing softly. "Troy, he was so mean. That man wasn't my daddy. I don't know who he was, but he wasn't my daddy." I kissed the top of her head, holding her closer to me. "I know, baby. I know." Mom took a deep breath, looking up at me. "Troy, why don't you help her lay down on the couch and then come help me in here." Gabriella looked up at me and then back at my mom. "Actually, is it ok if I take a shower? He smashed a bottle of whiskey on the wall beside me, and I feel like it's still all over me." Mom stood, rubbing Gabriella's back as I helped her stand with me. "Of course, honey. You don't have to ask. Troy, why don't you go help her get started and then you can come help me." I nodded and wrapped my arm around Gabriella more.

I knew Gabriella didn't want me to leave her, but Mom wanted me to come talk to her some more. I'm sure she had more questions and she wouldn't allow me taking a shower with Gabriella at all. I grabbed Gab's bag off the barstool and walked with her out of the kitchen, heading toward the stairs. I couldn't believe all the things that fucker had said to Gabriella. I couldn't believe all the things he had done to her. Any father who would do that to his daughter deserved to be dead, and after hearing that he wanted me dead too, somehow I didn't feel too bad about feeling that I wanted him dead too. I was only too glad that he was the one who was dead and not me. I couldn't bear to think about what would have happened if that gun would have gone off and I would have been the one to die and not him. He would have gone after her again and I wouldn't have been there to protect her. I wouldn't have been there for her. But I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about where we were now and that I had been there to save her. I had to thank God that she left her cellphone in my truck. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone back in the first place.

I walked with her into my bathroom, setting her bag on the counter. "You can use your clothes or you know where my room is." I had shown her yesterday when we were here getting my clothes to spend the night at her place last night. "You can wear any of my clothes you want. I don't mind. I'd stay up here with you, but I think my mom would flip out," I told her, chuckling slightly, trying to relax her a little bit, knowing it might not help her at all. She smiled up at me. "I know, Troy. It's ok. I'll be ok. Go talk to your mom. I'll be down soon." I smiled softly down at her, leaning forward to press my lips softly to her forehead. "I love you, Gabriella." She laid her head against my chest, whispering softly, "I love you." I kissed the top of her head. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't shower with her, not with my mom downstairs. They'd never let Gabriella stay here, even with what happened. She looked up at me. "Go talk to your mom. I'll be ok. I promise you." Taking a deep breath, I nodded, leaning down slowly, I lightly pressed my lips to hers. I had been afraid to kiss her, afraid she'd pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, holding her to me, tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, holding the kiss just a little longer before just holding her a moment longer. I rubbed her back and slowly let her go. "I'll be right downstairs." She nodded, leaning against the counter. "Oh," I said, opening a cupboard, pulling out a towel. "Almost for got." I shut the cupboard, handing her the towel. "Here you go, baby. Nice and fresh, just for you." I smiled softly, leaning forward, pressing my lips to her forehead. She smiled up at me and I rubbed her face gently before turning around and leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Coming back into the kitchen, Mom turned around, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the counter. "I can't believe all that happened to her, Troy. It's just horrible." I jumped up on the island in front of her, grabbing the edge of the counter, leaning over talking to her. "I know, Mom. I was bringing her cell back to her, and I was just walking down the hall of the apartment building when I heard her scream to get away from her. I freaked! I didn't know what to do, Mom! I ran into the apartment, and he had her naked up against the wall, I thought he was already raping her. I thought he was fucking her already." Considering the situation, I didn't think she would mind my language. She didn't stop me, she just asked, "What did you do, Troy?" Sitting up, I took a deep breath. "I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to kill him, Mom. I really wanted to kill him. I just ran at him. I pushed him off of her and I started beating the shit out of him. I couldn't believe he was touching Gabriella like that. I hated him. I've never hated anyone like that. I wanted him dead, Mom. I've never felt like that in my whole life." Even as I was telling her this, I could feel what I was feeling when I was beating the shit out of him.

"Troy, he's a police officer. Weren't you thinking about what you were doing?" I shook my head. "No, mom, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. All I was thinking about was Gabriella and what he was doing to her. He kicked me off of him and I went over to check on Gabriella. Mom, she was so scared. I didn't know how much he had done to her. She was shaking like a leaf. And then he came after us, Mom! He came after us with his gun! I didn't know what to do, so I went after him again." My mom jumped forward, almost screaming out at me. "Troy Bolton! What in the world! He could have shot you! You could be dead right now!" Lifting my hands, I grabbed hers, pulling them to a praying position in front of her. "Ok, ok, Mom. Relax. Ok, Relax. I'm ok." That's when she noticed the blood soaked on my black shirt. "Troy, that's blood on your shirt! What the hell happened? Tell me right now!" She never swore. That wasn't something my mom did. I knew she was serious. I continued to hold her hands, taking a deep breath. "I was struggling with him on the ground with the gun, Mom. I wasn't going to let him hurt Gabriella again. The gun went off and he fell on top of me. He shot himself, Mom. He's dead."

Her hands fell despite the fact that I was holding them and she stepped back, stopping when she hit the counter. "Oh, my God!" She was gripping the sink behind her. Her face was pale and she looked as though she needed a breath of fresh air. "It's ok, Mom. 911 was called and we took care of everything. Everything's ok." She blinked several times, looking straight at me. "I can't believe all you two went through this afternoon." I let go a long breath of air. "We're ok, Mom. Gabriella's a little shaken, but I think she's going to be ok. Do you think it's ok if she stays here while her parents are gone on their honeymoon? She really is going to need some one and I don't want to be away from her." Mom looked at me, taking a deep breath, the color returning to her face. "Troy, you know your father and aren't really going to want you and Gabriella sleeping in the same bed together. And don't give me your schpeel about having not had sex with her. I know you Troy. I know my son. And even though I can tell Gabriella is a lot like me when I was her age, you're still your father's son and I know exactly how we were when we were your age." I sat with my eyes opened wide at my mom. "Mom!" She shook her head, smiling brightly. "I will not have you having sex under my roof, Bolton! It's not happening!" I jumped off the counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "Mom, I really doubt that's going to happen, at least for a while. Come on! She was almost _**raped**_ by her _**father**_ of all people. She's going to need me, especially at night, just to hold her. She's not even going to be thinking about sex and I'm not going to do anything while she's like this." She was silent for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "I'll talk to your father about it, Troy, but I don't like it. You're only teenagers. You still have hormones." I rolled my eyes. "Mom, nothing is going to happen." She shook her head hard. "I will talk to your father about it, Troy, ok?" Sighing, I nodded. "Ok." She turned to the fridge to pull out drinks for dinner. "Now wash your hands. Your dad will be home for dinner soon. Set the table."

Dad got home and Gabriella came downstairs dressed in one of my East High sweat shirts and matching sweat pants and we all sat down to have dinner. We told Dad what had happened, not in as graphic detail as we had told Mom, but Mom silently told him she'd fill him in later and he nodded, telling Gabriella that she could stay here as long as possible. When dinner was done, Gabriella went into the TV room with my mom and Dad and I started the dishes. "I have to admit I was upset when you didn't show up to practice and I didn't hear anything from you, Troy, but," he shook his head at me before placing a plate in the dishwasher, "I'm proud of you. You were doing exactly what you should have. I wouldn't have wanted you anywhere else." I nodded, putting away the orange juice. "Thanks, Dad. So, you think Coach Jackson will bench me for the next game for this?" I looked over at Dad who shook his head at me, giving me an doubtful look. "No. Not after I tell him what you were doing. He'll give you a pass for this practice." Sighing, I jumped up on the counter. "Thanks, Dad."

He turned to me, leaning back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "And Gabriella can stay here as long as she needs, but she's staying in the guest room. I know you think she needs you, but she's strong and you know our rules. I'm not going to have you playing bump and tickle in my house, Troy." I closed my eyes, opening my mouth in disgust. "Ewww, Dad. Bump and tickle, seriously?" He laughed, his chest shaking from his gross humor. "Yeah, that's what your grandmother used to call it. I thought you'd like that." I shook it off, shedding it off like some nasty slug or bug. "That's just disgusting, Dad." He continued to laugh. "I know, but you know what I mean. You know the rules and I'm not breaking them just because you think Gabriella needs you. She's a strong girl and she can get through the night on her own, in her own bed." I sighed, knowing that this was the decision my parents were going to come to. Nodding, I looked into the TV room, looking at Gabriella as she sat there with my mom. They weren't even talking. She was just sitting there, her eyes closed, feet upon the couch, arms wrapped around her knees. "Now you can spend all the time you want holding her on the couch in there, but when you go to bed, she'll sleep in the guest room and you'll sleep in your room across the hall. No more discussion about this, Troy."

I nodded, walking into the TV room, placing my hand on my mom's shoulder. She looked up at me, placing her hand on my hand standing up. "I think your dad and I will head on up to bed now. You'll turn off the lights when you go to bed?" I nodded, returning her hug before she turned to Gabriella, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here with us, sweetie. I'll put clean sheets on the bed in the guest room. Let me know if you need anything." Gabriella looked up at my mom and barely smiled. "I will, Lucille. Thank you." My mom kissed her head again and rubbed her arm softly. "Don't mention it, sweetie. You're practically family now. Just get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning." I saw Gabriella's face flush white for a moment before Mom left us alone and I moved to sit beside her on the couch. "You alright, baby." She looked over at me and nodded her head at me. "Did your mom just say I was practically family?" I smiled, pulling her into my arms. "Do you like that?" She was silent for a moment which kind of scared me. "Troy, today really scared me." I closed my eyes, kissing the top of her head. "It scared me too." She shook her head. "He never hurt me before, Troy. That man wasn't my father. That man was a monster in my daddy's body." I closed my eyes, resting my head on top of hers. "I know, baby."

She looked up at me, tears threatening to fall. "I just want to go to bed, Troy. I just want to go to bed and forget this day happened." Standing up, I lifted her into my arms, holding her against my chest. She didn't even protest, only resting her head against my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so lucky to have you, Troy. I don't know what I would do without you." Kissing her forehead, I whispered. "You'll never have to find out." I walked up the stairs with her slowly, turning the lights off as I went, opening the door to the guest room, walking with her over to the bed. I held her against me, pulling the covers down. I wanted to stay here with her, but I knew what my parents had said and I wasn't deliberately going to go against their word. Laying her down under the covers, I pulled them up and pressed my lips softly against hers. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, baby," I whispered, still holding her closely. "I love you, Troy," she whispered, kissing the side of my mouth. Turning my mouth, I kissed her softly before pulling back. "I love you, Gabriella. Always and forever." She smiled, turning her head into the pillow and closing her eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair before turning and walking to the door. Looking back at her for a moment, I took a deep breath before letting it go silently and walking back out into the hall after turning out the light and shutting the door. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

I laid in the bed unable to sleep. I need to be in Troy's arms and I wasn't going to be able to sleep without them. I couldn't lay here any longer. Every time I closed my eyes I saw HIS hands on me. I saw his naked body pressing mine against the wall. I felt dirty. I felt disgusted. I needed Troy. Him holding me was the only time I felt safe. Being in his arms was the only time I felt like I was going to be alright. Sliding out from the covers, I left the bed and walking across the rug on the wood floor to the door. Opening it quietly, I looked up and down the hall before stepping out into the hall. I turned around to shut the door quietly. Turning around to tiptoe across the hall I stopped immediately, grabbing at my chest seeing Troy in front of me. He immediately pulled me into his arms, covering my mouth with his hand. I could feel him laughing silently as his chest shook while he held me in his arms. "Shhhh, baby, it's just me," he whispered. I took a deep breath, turning my head out of his hand. "Where were you going?" I asked him quietly as he wrapped his other arm around me. Whispering, he rubbed my back softly. "I was coming to see you. I couldn't stay away any longer. I was sure you needed me." Smiling, I licked my lips, suddenly feeling them very dry. "Where were you going?" he continued to whisper. "I did need you," I whispered, smiling softly up at him.

He leaned over, scooping me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into his room, shutting the door and locking it quietly behind us. He walked over to his bed, laying me down and curling up behind me, holding me against him. I wrapped his arms around me, not wanting him to ever let go. "Troy…" He kissed the back of my head. "Yes, baby?" I closed my eyes, moving back as close to him as I could. "I don't want to tell anyone what happened, ok. I don't want to call my parents. I don't want to tell Kelsi. I don't want to tell Taylor and Chad. Can we please just keep this between you and me and your parents… just until my parents get home?" I felt the warmth of his sigh through my hair on the back of my neck, knowing that I had asked a lot of him. "Gabriella, it's going to be all over the news. Your father is a police officer. Everyone's going to know." I closed my eyes. "I didn't think about that. Ok," I said, opening my eyes, staring off into the darkness. "Can we just not tell anyone until they ask about it? And can we not tell them all the details. I really don't want to dwell on it. I just want to forget it all happened."

He kissed the back of my head again, hugging me to him. "Anything you want, baby. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." I smiled, it was a soft smile, but it was a real one. "Thank you, Troy. I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. I never want to lose you." He held me close to him, his hands resting just above my stomach. I closed my eyes, moving his hands just a little lower, biting my lip. Even if he didn't know it, I wanted him to hold our baby. I wanted him to bond with our child even if he didn't know he was doing so. The three of us were laying in his bed and we were safe from all harm. He was protecting us. He had protected us today. He had saved us today from being hurt, just as I knew he always could and always would. Someday I'd be able to tell him about our baby. I didn't know when, but someday. I held his hands against my stomach, holding our baby with him, fading slowly to sleep in his arms, feeling loved and safe.


	16. Not Going

"I'm not going," I said, sitting down on my bed, blankly staring forward. I was dressed in a black dress, all ready to go to the funeral, but I didn't want to go. Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor and Chad were all waiting downstairs and Troy was up here with me in my bedroom helping me get ready to go. Mama and Dad hadn't been able to get a flight out until this morning and were still in the air. I was sure they weren't going to make it back. Not that it mattered anyway. The man they were burying today wasn't my daddy. I didn't know where my daddy was. My daddy got lost somewhere at Mama and Dad's wedding. Sitting down beside me on my bed, wrapping his arm around me, Troy rested his head against mine softly. "Are you sure, baby?" I pulled myself more against him, resting my head against his chest. "I don't know who's funeral they're having, but it's not my Daddy's. I don't know where my Daddy is, Troy."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me to sit on his lap. "Ok, Gabriella. We don't have to go. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I looked up at him, really unsure of myself. "Are you sure?" He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Are you?" I looked down at his hands. They were resting on mine on my stomach. My hands just naturally seemed to rest there these last few days and I was happy to see that his rested on mine. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish I knew how to tell him. I knew he loved me, but for some reason, I still couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was pregnant. I had already lied to him. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Not yet. I'd already lied to him and I couldn't bring myself to come clean yet.

"Let's just go downstairs and tell everyone we're going to Blake's or something! I'm hungry and I don't want to see HIM in that box. I want to go back in time Troy. I want to go back in time and disinvite him from the wedding reception. He should have never come. I lost my daddy that night." I laid my head back against his chest, breathing him deep into me. I loved the smell of Troy. He had this smell about him that I would and could never get rid of. I would never want to. It was a smell that comfort me. I loved it and I never wanted to get rid of it. "I know, Gabriella. At least, I understand. I wish there was something I could do." I sat up straight on his lap, looking at him. "There is," I told him, standing up off his lap and pulling him to his lap. "Lets go downstairs and tell our friends we're going to Blake's Lotaburger. No stupid funeral that means shit to any of us. Just six friends hanging out a good burger joint!" He wrapped his arm around my waist, walking with me out of my room. "Anything you want, baby."

We came to the bottom of the stairs and they all quickly stood from the living room, coming into the entry way, meeting us. "We ready to go?" Chad asked, his arm wrapped around Taylor? Troy shook his head. "Gabriella has decided she doesn't want to go. She thought we could all go to Blake's instead." They all looked around at each other before nodding and agreeing. "Come on, Kelsi, Ryan. You two can ride with Taylor and me," Chad said, walking to the door and leading all of us outside. Troy looked down at me as we walked out the door, shutting it behind us. "That wasn't too difficult. Usually isn't too hard to persuade people when food is involved." I laughed, walking with him down the walk toward his truck.

We pulled into the parking lot of Blake's Lotaburger and saw our friends were already seated inside at a table waiting for us. "Do you think they've ordered already?" Troy laughed, "Probably. Knowing Chad, he walked straight in and headed for the order station." I smiled up at him, walking in with him, his arm wrapped around my waist. His hand was rested perfectly at my stomach and I couldn't help but smile. He was already acting as though he knew I was pregnant, but there was no possible way. I haven't told him, and the only other two people in the world who I've told haven't told him either. It was as if his hand was just naturally resting there just as mine was. We walked in the doors and looked over to them. They were already eating their food. "Nice of you to wait, pigs!" Troy called over to them, laughter rippling through his side against me. I couldn't help but laugh at them as well. Chad held up his hands. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Taylor reached over, patting Chad's stomach. "Believe me, he's growing!" Kelsi and Ryan busted up laughing at both of them and Troy and I only shook our heads at them, turning to the cashier as he asked us what we wanted.

Troy looked down at me. "Do you know what you want, baby?" Looking up at the menu board, I read through all the options. It wasn't as though I hadn't been here hundreds of times, but I just didn't know what I was in the mood for. "Ohhh, I know what I want." I looked over at the cashier. "I want a barbeque sandwich with chopped jalapeños on it. Some seasoned fries. An orange juice and a strawberry shake. Oooh, oooh! And a brownie." I smiled up at Troy, trying not to feel like a pig. He laughed down at me. "Hungry much?" I laughed, "Maybe just a little bit." I turned back to the cashier. "Oh, but can I have the strawberry shake like after I'm done eating?" The cashier shook his head and laughed telling me that was ok before asking Troy what he wanted. "I'll have a Lota combo with a Pepsi." I turned my head down. From the way Troy ordered, I did feel like a big pig. But I wasn't going to let it bother me. I had a perfectly good reason to be eating this much, even if he didn't know it yet. I wasn't going to starve myself and the baby just because I was hiding the pregnancy from him. The cashier gave Troy the total and Troy handed him his debit card. After swiping Troy's card, the cashier handed it back to him and handed him a pen and the receipt to sign. Troy signed it and the cashier said our food would be ready soon.

Troy turned to me. "You want to go sit down?" I looked over at our friends, smiling softly before looking back at him and shaking my head. "No. I just want to stand here with you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, smiling up at him. I was trying so hard to forget what had happened a few days ago, but with Troy's help I was coming around really well. We weren't supposed to be sleeping in the same bed together, but every night, I'd walk across the hall just to be in his arms. I had to be in his arms. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see HIM if I wasn't in Troy's arm. But when I was in Troy's arms, I'd be at peace. Troy ran his fingers through a loose strand of my hair. I had decided to wear my hair in two loose pigtails today. "This is different," he said, twirling the strand around his finger. "I know you like my hair down, I just didn't want it on my neck today. You upset." He shook his head, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Not at all. It's cute." I blushed, leaning up to press my lips to his chin. "I love you, Troy. I would have never been able to get through these last few days without you. Thank you so much for saving me and being here with me." He shook his head, shhhhing me. "You don't need to thank me at all, Gabriella. I love you and there isn't anywhere I'd rather be. Your daddy said when you introduced me to him to protect you. I know I was protecting you from him, but I was protecting you nonetheless." I shook my head. "That man wasn't my daddy, Troy. That man was a monster in my daddy's skin." Troy leaned his forehead forward on to mine, taking a deep breath. "I wish I would have gotten there sooner." Pulling back my head, I shook it strongly. "No, Troy. Don't say that. Don't say that ever again. You got there. That's all that matters. I'm safe and that's all that matters and it's all because of you."

"Order's up," the cashier interrupted and Troy reluctantly pulled away, turning to pick up our tray of food. I wrapped my arm around his, turning to walk with him over to the table of our friends who's food was more than half way gone. "So, we were all talking over here," Kelsi said as Troy and I sat down and he handed me my sandwich, "Ryan's parents are gone again this weekend and we can all spend come over and have a big party. Just the six of us." I was in the middle of chewing a big bite of my sandwich, not worrying about propriety and manners. We're all friends after all. "No Sharpay, right?" Ryan laughed, looking over at Kelsi, making a disgusted face. "No. No Sharpay. She's leaving with the 'rents again. It's just me alone in the house. We can party just the six of us. Nice way to Celebrate opening weekend of Beauty and the Beast. Don't worry. There's a bedrooms enough for us." I looked up at Troy. "I'm up to it if you are." He smiled down at me, still talking with my mouth full. "As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything." I smiled, turning my head back to my food.

I hadn't told Taylor or Kelsi what happened over at Daddy's and I hadn't planned on it. I was racking up so many secrets and if I wasn't careful, one of them was going to blow up on me, but I didn't want them babying me. I didn't want them hanging all over me, making sure I was alright every two seconds of every day. Troy didn't do that. Troy was my only safe place, the only place I knew I could run to. I needed him and I was glad I could share this secret with him, even if I couldn't share the other with him. I would some day, some day before it was too late to do so. I had to tell him before my stomach started growing… more than it already was. I was glad he wasn't noticing. It wasn't as though there was much to really notice. My clothes were fitting a little tighter, my panties mostly, the dress I had worn to Mama's wedding. Even this dress I was wearing right now was a little snug before it flowed out around my hips. Troy and I hadn't even made love since Sunday night, but I was surprised he wasn't noticing how fat I was getting. Well, with how much I was eating lately, it shouldn't be surprising to him if he was noticing, and if he wasn't saying anything about it, it was kind of sweet of him. He really was very sweet.

* * *

We finished our meals and the other four headed out to Chad's SUV as Gabriella and I walked up to the counter to get her shake. "I bet you think I'm a cow!" she said, sucking up her first taste of her shake. Shaking my head, I wrapped my arm around her laughing. "No way! You've got a healthy appetite. I just wanna know where you put all of it!" I looked back behind us at her ass, laughing loudly as we walked out the doors, heading over toward my truck. "Why, Troy Bolton, did you just check out my ass?" she asked, giggling softly. "I did! You got a problem with that?" She blushed, sucking on her straw before turning to look up at me. "I was thinking we could go back over to my place. Even if Mama and Dad have gotten home by now they're probably at the funeral and they'll be busy with all that stuff for hours. I'm sure Taylor and Kelsi are going to go to school. No way I'm going. We could be alone for a while there." I opened the truck door, looking down at her, trying to determine if she was saying what I thought she was saying. It had been four long nights since we had been together and I missed her, but I wasn't going to push her at all. She had been through an horrific event on Monday and I knew it was going to take her some time before she felt comfortable with me like that.

"Troy, it's ok. I want to be with you. Lets just go, please." Her voice brought me out of my stupor and I looked down at her, nodding slowly. Lifting her up into the truck, I helped her slide over before hopping up into the truck as well. I drove with my arm around her as we headed toward her house. She silently drank her shake and I held her against my side. She felt perfect against me. I rubbed her stomach, feeling it growl against my hand. "Well, either you're really full or still extremely hungry," I laughed, turning my head slightly to press my lips to the side of her head. "I'm going to go with the former. She laughed, turning to me. "I'm getting full, Troy. Thank you, very much." I looked down at her, rubbing her stomach. "I really don't know where you put it, baby. I swear it!" She looked down and I wished I could see her face, having to keep my eyes on the road. "What is it, baby?" She placed her hand on mine and I stopped rubbing. "Am I bothering you? Making you feel bad?" Looking up at me, she shook her head. "No. No, I just…" She slowly spoke, keeping her eyes on me. "Sometimes I feel fat and… you saying you don't see it," she smiled softly, "I guess I just want to say thank you." I turned my had slightly to her, keeping my eyes on the road as I kissed her forehead. "You don't have to thank me for that, baby. It's the truth. You're the hottest girl I've ever been with and I honestly have yet to see any fat on you."

I knew she was blushing without even turning to look at her. I knew her better than almost anybody by now, and I knew that what I had just said had warranted a blush just then. I turned into her driveway, parking the truck by the walkway to her front door, parking the truck and cutting off the engine. I opened the door and hopped out, turning to help her out, holding her against me as we walked away from the truck and I pushed the truck door shut behind me. I kept my arm wrapped around her as we walked up the walkway to the front door. She hid the key back in it's place, walking into the house with me, locking the door behind us. Taking my hand, she lead me up the stairs toward her bedroom. Opening the door, she pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us. We weren't even talking as she lead me up the stairs to her bedroom. Walking into the room, she shut the door and locked it behind us. Turning to me, she looked up at me.

"I can't go on like this, Troy. I need you. If we don't make love now, I don't know when I'll be able to do it. I need you. Please make love to me." The end of her plea came out in almost a whisper as the tears started to come out. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her lips gently. "Shhhh," I whispered against them, lifting her into my arms, walking over to the bed. "I'll make love to you, Gabriella. You don't have to ask me." I laid her down on the bed. We hadn't made it when we left for school on Monday and it still wasn't made. I slid the zipper down underneath her arm and pulled the straps down from her arms. Slowly, pulling the dress from her body, I began to kiss her thighs, spreading kisses up over her flat stomach over her panties up to her breasts over her matching black bra and up to her neck and then to her lips, pulling her against me. Her fingers started undoing my tie and I started helping her undo the buttons on my grey shirt.

She looked up at me, whispering, "I love you, Troy. No matter what." I looked down at her, somewhat confused. "I love you, baby." She pulled my lips down to hers, kissing me deeply, murmuring against them, "Never leave me." Pushing my shirt off of my shoulders, I dropped it off the bed, pulling her against me. "I'm not going anywhere, Gabriella. I'm with you forever. Forever and ever." She moved her hands down my bare chest, finding and pulling at the buckle of my belt before undoing the clasp of my pants and undoing the zipper. She needed me and I wasn't going to deny her. I needed her just as badly. She pushed my boxers and my pants down at the same time and I admired her tenacity. Moving my hands around underneath her, I undid the clasp of her bra, pulling it from her slender shoulders, dropping it off the bed with the rest of my clothes. She moved her own hands down to pull her panties off of her body. She didn't even bring them back up from under the covers. Wrapping her arms around me, she pulled my naked body down to hers. "I need you, Tory. Never leave me," she repeated herself and I narrowed my eyes down in on her briefly before she pressed her lips up against mine, wrapping her legs around me.

She seemed to be really worried about losing me. I guess after what happened, I couldn't blame her, but I wasn't going anywhere, and I guess all I had to do was show her. I shifted slightly to send myself deep into her. She gasped out loud, her arms and her legs gripping tightly around me. I felt her start to tremble against me and I pulled back to see tears in her eyes. "Baby, we don't have to do this," I whispered, starting to pull out, but she tightened her hold on me, especially with her legs, pulling me more firmly into her. "Please don't leave me, Troy. You said you wouldn't leave me," she cried silently, holding onto me tightly. I pushed more into her, gently. "I won't, baby. I promise you, I won't." I wrapped my arms around her. I hated that she was crying. I wanted her to stop, but I didn't know how to get her to stop. "Please don't cry, baby," I whispered, kissing her lips. She ran her fingers up through my hairs, kissing me back softly. "I'm sorry, Troy. Just don't stop. I need you. I need you so much." She moved her hands down my back, her nails scratching only slightly. I closed my eyes, laying my head softly against her forehead. "I love you, Troy," she whispered, her fingers digging slightly into my back as she lifted her hips to mine as I pushed into her.

Opening my eyes, I pulled up and looked down at her, still deep inside of her, moving at a steady pace. Her tears were starting to slow, but I could still see them in her eyes. "I love you, Gabriella." Never had I ever talked so much when I had had sex before Gabriella, but sex wasn't just sex with Gabriella. Even the first time I was with her, I felt connected to her. I felt something with her that I'd never felt with anyone else before and I knew there was something about her. Then that first time in her bed, I knew then that we were making love, even though I hadn't put a name on the way I was feeling. We had always been connected in a way that I couldn't explain, but now I was glad that we were, because now I was in love with her and I never wanted to let go. And I wasn't going to let go. I was going to make her mine forever. Even though we haven't been with each other that long, I was going to ask her to be mine forever. I was going to go get a ring and ask her to be mine as soon as possible, whether that was months from now or as soon as we graduated, she was going to be mine.

* * *

I felt my walls start to tighten around Troy's shaft and I closed my wet eyes tightly, holding onto him even more. "Troy…" I moaned, pulling him tighter to me, moving my mouth to his ear, "Troy, I'm going to cum." I licked at his neck softly. Whispering in his ear, I bit softly at his lobe, "Cum with me, Wildcat." He nodded, kissing softly at my neck, pushing harder, deeper. I felt him slip a hand between us, finding my clit. My eyes widened, my mouth dropping open widely. "Oh, God, Troy!" I lifted my hips against him we started thrusting our hips against each others quickly. My pussy walls started pulsing around him and within a moment I felt my explosion around him and his hot juices filling me completely, his loud grunt permeating the air around us. "Trooooooy!" I cried out as his mouth came to mine, "Gabriellllllla!" Our lips crashed against each others as we continued to move our hips against each other. We were both still cumming, neither one of us wanting to cum down from this emotional and physical high.

He fell to the side of me after a moment, pulling me against his side. I rested my head on his chest, just over his heart. I could feel it pounding against my face as I heard it in my ear. I could lay here and listen to the sound of it all day. I knew we didn't have more than a few hours, but a nap wouldn't hurt too much. After we laid there for I little bit, I reached over him, grabbing my alarm clock, setting it to wake us up. "I want to take a nap, but I don't want to oversleep and have some one walk in on us." I felt him laugh slightly beneath me as I sat the clock down on the nightstand. "Don't laugh," I said, looking down at him. "You don't want Mama and Dad walking in on us sleeping naked together, do you?" I tried to hide the smile on my face. He continued to laugh at me, shaking his head up at me. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Gabriella Montez?" I shook my head. "Gabriella MARIE Montez." He laughed even more. "Gabriella Marie Montez." I laughed with him, resting my head back on his chest. "I love you, Troy." I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "We'll always be together, right, Troy?" I felt his warm breath on the top of my head before he kissed it. "Yes, Gabriella. Always and forever. I guarantee it." I smiled. "Good. I don't need anyone but you." I started to drift to sleep, thinking about our baby growing in my stomach, hoping he'd still want me when I was able to tell him about the baby. I knew he loved me and he said we'd be together forever, but I hoped things wouldn't change when the truth came out.


	17. Dazed and Confused

"What in the fucking hell are we doing here, Man?" Chad asked as we walked into Helzberg Diamonds in the Coronado Center after school Friday. Beauty and the Beast was opening tonight and then we were all going over to Ryan's for that party, but before the show started, I had asked Ms. Darbus if I could have a few minutes on stage with Gabriella and she absolutely loved the idea. She thought it was so romantic and the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "I'm going to ask Gabriella to marry me," I told him, walking over to the engagement ring counter. He practically fell down to his knees in worship. "Oh, thank GOD!" I looked over at him, shaking my head. "Well, that's a change in attitude." He laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm just glad she finally told you." Laughing slightly, I turned my head back to look at the rings. "Told me what, bro?" And then he was silent beside me. "What? You mean…" And then he was silent for a moment. "You mean… She hasn't…" I turned to look at him, sliding my hands in my pockets. "She hasn't what, Chad? What's going on? You're looking pale, and for you, that worries me."

Chad took a seat in the chair in front of the display case, shaking his head, his afro shaking along with it. "Fuck, Man. I thought you knew by now." This was really starting to wear thin on me, the way he wasn't telling me what was going on. "What, Chad? I have no goddamned clue what you're talking about." He sighed heavily, gripping at his hair. "Taylor's going to kill me," he said before standing up and looking at me, head on. "Gabriella's pregnant, man. She's knocked up. You're the baby daddy." Feeling the blood rush from my face, I pushed him away from the chair he was sitting on, I had to sit down. Shaking my head, I leaned over my knees, hanging my head between them. I could barely breathe. His words replaying in my head. _"Gabriella's pregnant."_ Over and over. _"Gabriella's pregnant. Gabriella's pregnant. Gabriella's pregnant. Gabriella's pregnant."_ I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't believe I didn't see it. With as sick as she's been. How emotional she's been lately. I thought it was just because of what happened with her father, and I guess I really could have, but all this time it was right there staring me in the face and I didn't see it.

"Dude, man. You didn't know?" Chad asked, crouching down near me. I lifted my head to look at him, shaking my head in disbelief. "Dude, I thought that's what all this was for!" he said, lifting his hand to the engagement rings behind me. I shook my head, looking back at them myself. Turning around in the seat, I started looking at them again. "How do you know and Gabriella hasn't -" I cut myself off, knowing full well. "Taylor." Chad stood up, standing beside me. "Troy, Man, look. Honestly, I wasn't even supposed to know. Taylor let it slip the other day when she was talking about how much Gabby was crying recently and she was saying how bad she felt for her and she said she was just glad she wasn't pregnant. Man, I flipped out. I had no idea what she was saying. She tried to cover up for herself but then I realized what she was saying was that Gabriella was pregnant, not that she was worried about all the sex we were having." I looked up at him, shaking my head. "Dude, man! Seriously?" He laughed, patting my back.

"I'm sorry. Listen, what I'm trying to say is, Taylor didn't mean to tell me. And Gabriella wants to tell you, she's just scared." I looked back down at the rings, wondering what she could possibly be afraid of, but then I hung my head. I had no room to talk. For so long I was afraid to tell her how I felt about her and I had no idea why. I couldn't get upset with her for not telling me she was pregnant. But that didn't mean this didn't change things. Everthing was changed now. I couldn't ask her to marry me now. Not with this secret hanging between us. I thought we were open and honest with each other about everything. But that wasn't the case now. I knew she was scared, but she was still keeping things from me. That didn't mean I wasn't going to buy the ring though. Looking up, I signaled over to the jeweler for him to attend to us. He left the place where he was standing and immediately came over to us.

"Hello, sir. My name is Javier. How may I be of service to you?" the man asked, the slightest hint of a French accent. I couldn't tell if it was real or if it was just for show. "I'm here to buy a ring for my girlfriend. I'm going to ask her to marry me." The man's face lit up, beaming brightly. "But of course sir. Do you have any idea which would you would like, or do you need some time to look?" I stood up, looking down at the case. "Actually, that one caught my eye the moment I walked in," I told him, pointing to a silver, possibly white gold or platinum band with diamonds lining two bands that blended into one band with a single round diamond set in the middle of the two. The diamond seemed to be set on a cloud of silver. The ring was perfect for her. "That's the one I want." The man looked down at the case and then back up at me. "It's perfect, sir. She will love it. Eighteen carat white gold. Brilliant cut. 1 carat diamonds all around the bands. Perfect. What size shall I get for you?" I thought about it for a moment. Something my mom said about girl's ring sizes being similar to their shoe sizes once sparking in my mind. "Seven, please." The man nodded and walked into the back to retrieve the ring.

"I can't believe you're still going to go through with it!" Chad said as I turned to him. "Why wouldn't I, Chad? I'm still in love with her and she's carrying my child," I said, leaning back against the display case. "I'm just not going to be doing it tonight like I planned." He looked at me, confusion evident on his face. "What? I'm confused." I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head. "I'm not asking Gabriella to marry me when she can't even bring herself to tell me something like this, Chad. I'm not going to be engaged to her when she can't even tell me things." Chad hung his head, shaking his 'fro from side to side with the shake of his head. "Damnit, you and Taylor are going to be the death of me, I swear! Either that, or I'm going to end up in the whacky factory!" Just then, the man came back out with the ring in an open velvet lavender box and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that was Gabriella's favorite color. The man also held a gift bag with tissue paper stuffed in it. "Your total, sir, is four thousand, six hundred and forty-five dollars and thirty five cents," I looked at the ring, smiling brightly as I took out my wallet, handing him my father's credit card. I hadn't told him that I was doing this yet, but when I went home, I knew both he and mom were going to be there and I'd be showing them first thing. Even though I wasn't going to be asking her tonight as planned, I was still going to be telling them as planned.

The man ran the credit card and brought me back the slip to sign. I signed my name, handing him back the pen. He handed me the bottom copy before closing the box and placing it inside the bag. Handing me the bag, he smiled happily, handing me a gift card for Sears. "Thank you for shopping here at Helzberg. This is a gift card for Sears. You can use it anytime between now and the end of the month. Maybe you could buy your new fiancée something else nice and bring another smile to her face." I smiled, taking the bag and card from him, placing the credit card and the gift card in my wallet. The gift card had $100 written on it in black marker and I nodded, my eyes lifted slightly. "Thank you, Javier," I said, turning with Chad to walk out of the store. Once out and in the concourse of the mall, Chad let out a shudder, shaking his body overexaggeratedly. "Thank GOD we are out of _**that**_ place," he said, brushing off his arms. "Just being in there made me feel like I was about to hyperventilate." Looking over at him, I narrowed my eyes in on him. "What? You don't ever think about marrying Taylor?" He looked over at me, raising his eyebrows high above his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Like maybe when we're thirty and she is like a senator or something and I'm in the NBA or NFL or something like that. But not now. I mean, Jesus Christ, Man! We've got our whole lives ahead of us! I'm not ready to be married!"

I sighed heavily and he looked over at me, repeating my sigh. "Oh, Man. Hey, look. I didn't mean it like that. I know you're in love with Gabriella. I never thought you'd be like this either. I never thought you'd be picking out rings and talking babies. Not here in high school." I nodded, agreeing with him completely. I was scared, about the baby. I wasn't going to admit it to Chad, at least not right here, not right now. I headed down the stairs and toward the doors toward Sears. "Where are we going, Man?" I looked over at him, answering him, "Sears. I thought I'd use this gift card to buy Gabriella something for the baby." I looked over to Chad, seeing that I confused him once again. "I thought you weren't going to tell her you knew." I shook my head, opening the door into the next concourse. "I'm not," I told him, walking towards Sears. Chad grabbed my arm, stopping me as we walked. "Dude, Man, you're confusing the hell out of me. Continuing to walk, I looked back at him to make sure he was walking with. "I figured I'd get it and hold onto it, just like I'm going to the ring. Then when she decides to come clean, then I'll tell her I've known all along and that's when I'll ask her to marry me, telling her I've had the ring all along and that's when I'll give her the gift as well." I saw a sly small start to creep over Chad's already devious face. "Sharp! She shouldn't be keeping this from you in the first place, Man!" Looking over at him, I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, Bro."

We walked into Sears and I took a deep breath, ending up in the baby department. I had no idea what I wanted to get her. I felt like a fish out of water and severely uncomfortable. Thankfully a short, pregnant Japanese woman walked over to us, asking us if she could be of any assistance. Sighing heavily, I nodded my head. "Yes. I have no idea what I'm doing here," I told her, laughing nervously. "Well, maybe I can help." I nodded, "I hope so. You see, I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant and I want to get the baby something. Something big!" The sales associate smiled brightly, wrapping her arm around mine, leading me off in front of Chad. "Come this way! You want something BIG, I think baby bed!" I looked back at Chad, lifting my eyes widely at him. He shrugged his shoulders, following close behind. "Ok, yeah, sure," I agreed, walking with her. I was still wrapping my head around the idea of Gabriella being pregnant, thinking about all this baby stuff was beginning to make my head spin, but I had already decided this was what I wanted to do. I knew when Gabriella got around to telling me about the baby she would want to go out and start getting all the baby stuff she could and I wanted to be a step ahead of her. I wanted to show her that I was ok with this. The thing was, I wasn't even sure if I was ok with it, but I wanted to be by the time she told me and I figured that this was the best way to do so, by jumping in head first. What better way of doing so than by buying a crib? I could just picture my mom's face when I walk in the door carrying the crib and an engagement ring. _"Ok, Mom, before you freak out, I was buying the ring before I found out about the baby, __**I swear!**__"_ Yeah, this is going to go over swell!

"This is my favorite," the sales associate told me, stopping in front of a small, round… "What is it?" I asked, looking down at her. She chuckled, looking up at me before looking back at the bed, running her hand along the material of the… curtain? "It's a bassinet. This drapery material is what is called a canopy. This particular bassinet is what's called a Badger Basket. And, since the wood is black, it can be used for a girl or a boy." She turned to look up at me again. "Do you know what your girlfriend is having?" I turned to her, crossing my arms over my chest, pulling my arm from her grasp. "No. She's not that far along yet." She rubbed her hand over her stomach, smiling brightly. "I bet you two are excited. First child?" I nodded, looking back over at the bassinet. "Yes. How much is it?" She turned back to look at the bed with me. "It's $159, $179 if you'd like the matching sheets to go with it." I looked down at her, nodding absolutely. "Definitely." I wouldn't know where else to get round sheets. "Would I be able to get more than one set of sheets? Like maybe three or four? Babies make lots of messes, right?" She laughed up at me, placing her hand on my arm. "Yes, they do, but you will do just fine."

She pointed to the box beneath the display on the rack. "The bassinet is in this box. I will get your sheets." I nodded, leaning down to pick up the box. Chad came up beside me. "Need some help?" I shook my head, lifting it up under my arm. "Nah, it's not that heavy." I followed the sales associate up to the counter, laying the bassinet on it. She smiled up at me. "Would you like anything else?" I shook my head, taking my wallet out of my pocket. "Nope. Just the bed and the sheets, thank you." She nodded and began to ring them up. Chad leaned against the counter, shaking his fuzzy head. "Man, I still can't believe all this is happening." I turned my head to look at him. "You and me both." I looked back at the lady as she told me my total, "Two hundred, seventy-three dollars and fifty-one cents." I handed her the gift card first. She smiled, taking it from me, swiping it through the reader. "Your total is now one hundred, seventy-three dollars and fifty-one cents." I handed her my debit card and she ran it through the reader. "Would you like the gift card back?" I shook my head and she tossed it in the trash next to her. She handed me my debit card back and ripped the receipt from the printer, picking up a pen and handing them both to me. "Sign here please," she indicated to the line. I took the pen from her and signed my name on the line before handing her the pen. She gave me my receipt and smiled at me, handing me the sheets in a bag. "Have a nice day, Troy Bolton. And tell your girlfriend congratulations." I smiled at her, picking the bassinet up under my arm again before turning to Chad. "Ready?" He nodded quickly. "Dude, lets get out of here so you can get down to that school and get in that monkey suit." I shook my head, walking with him out of the department store.

I walked in the back door seeing Mom in the kitchen making dinner. Quietly walking up behind her, I layed the bassinet down on the stools of at the bar. "Hey, Mom." She turned to look at me. "Hey. I expected you to be your father. Shouldn't you be at the school getting ready for your play?" I nodded, walking around to jump up on the island in front of her. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something." I looked around. "Dad's not home yet?" She shook her head, leaning back against the opposite cupboard, drying her hands on a towel. "No. I thought that was him coming in when you did. I was just finishing up dinner for him and me before we came down to see you in your play." I smiled, taking a deep breath. "I wish he was here, Mom. There's some things I really need to tell you guys." She moved forward, crossing her arms over her chest, worry washing over her face. "Are you alright, Troy? Is Gabriella? Where is she?" I took a deep breath, thinking about Gabriella, letting out my breath heavily. "Gabriella's fine, mom. She's down at the school going over some things with her sister. She's like me with basketball when it comes to theatre. She puts everything she has into it." Mom smiled, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I love how much you love her, Troy," she said, looking down at my bags in my hands, the one from Sears and the one from Helzberg. "What's these, Troy?" I looked down at them, taking a deep breath. "Actually, these are what I wanted to talk to you about. They're-" But before I could say anymore, we heard Dad coming in the door beside us, cutting me out. "Troy, I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you'd be down at the school turning into your beast." He laughed, and I shook my had. "I'll be on my way, soon, Dad. I just wanted to come home and talk to you and Mom first." He nodded, walking closer to us. "We're really looking forward to tonight, Troy. Your mom and I are really proud of y-" He stopped talking, his eyes stuck ahead of him, and I knew exactly where they were stuck. On the bassinet. "Lucille…" he started slowly, even more slowly moving his eyes up to meet my mother's. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She narrowed her eyes on him, walking around to see what he was looking at. Stopping dead in her tracks, laughing nervously. "That's not mine, Jack."

Immediately, their eyes both locked on me and I froze on the island, taking a deep breath. "It's mine. Well, I bought it for Gabriella." Both of my parents' eyes about popped right out of their heads, looking at me as though I'd just sprouted another head. "Gabriella's pregnant?" Dad asked, apparently being the only one able to talk. I nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I just found out. I mean, she hasn't told me or anything yet. She's scared. I don't know who she's told. All I know is Taylor knows and she accidentally let it slip to Chad who accidentally let it slip to me." I jumped off the counter, walking over to them, leaving the bar between the three of us. "Listen, I know what you're going to say, 'we should have been careful,' I know! I know! But Mom, Dad, I love her! Ok? I love her!" I dropped the Sears bag on the counter reaching into the Helzberg bag, pulling out the ring box and opening it. "I had gone down to the mall today because I was planning on asking Gabriella to marry me even before Chad fucked up and told me Gabriella was having my baby. I love her, you guys and I want her to be my wife! I was going to ask her tonight, but I'm not going to now," I told them, shutting the ring box, putting it back in the bag and turning away from them. "I'm not going ask her to marry me until she tells me that she's pregnant. That's no way to move forward in this relationship. It's not fair to us and it's not fair to our child that she's carrying." I turned back to face them. "Now I know you're probably upset with me and you probably want to punish me or do whatever you will with me and I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I do love Gabriella and I will do what's right by her even though I wanted to marry her even before I found out she was pregnant. Wanting to be with her has nothing to do with finding out she was pregnant. But it does only make me want to be with her and love her even more."

My parents stood on the other side of the island staring at me speechless. Neither one of them speaking. What was there to say? I had already seemed to have made up my mind. "And you just found out she was pregnant this afternoon?" Dad asked, wrapping his arm around Mom's shoulders. I nodded slowly. "Yes." He lifted his eyebrows, looking down at Mom before looking back up at me. "You've done a lot of thinking in a very short amount of time, Troy." I scoffed, shaking my head, running my hand through my hair. "I love her, Dad. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Dad nodded, looking down at my mom before looking back at me. "Then I guess there's nothing left to say except for congratulations." I sighed heavily, rubbing the back of my neck, turning to my mom. "Mom?" Tears flowed to her eyes as she came around the bar, wrapping her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. "Troy, I don't know what to say! You're still my baby boy! I'm happy for you, I just… I don't know, I feel like I'm losing you." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "You're not losing me, Mom. You're never going to lose me."

She pulled back, looking up at me, placing her hands on my face. "I'm really happy for you, I am. I know how much you love Gabriella and I know you two are going to be very happy together." I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Mom." She smiled, and I stepped back away from her. "I'm going to take this stuff up to my room and then I'm going to get going." Mom wrapped her arms around herself as Dad walked around to hold her. "Don't you want something to eat, Troy?" I shook my head, picking up the bassinet, planning on storing it on the top shelf in my closet. Gabriella was short. She'd never see it up there. "No, that's ok, Mom. I was just going to pick up Gabriella and me some Blake's before heading down to the school." She nodded as her head rested against Dad's chest. "Ok, Troy. We'll see you down there." I nodded, heading upstairs to put the stuff away before heading out toward the school. I didn't know how I was going to go on knowing Gabriella was pregnant and not letting on, but I had to hold out until she was ready to tell me herself. She had her reasons for not telling me, I wasn't going to force her to tell me.

* * *

**_The ring is GORGEOUS and the bassinet is oh so cute! See my profile for pictures! _**


	18. Opening Night

I sat in the dressing room in Belle's blue dress with the white apron. Aside from the pink winter outfit and the yellow dress, it was my favorite outfit of hers. Alright, I loved all of her outfits. And here I was, living out a fantasy. Not only was I getting to be Belle, one of my all-time favorite princesses, but I was getting to do it with Troy as my Beast. Nothing could be more perfect. Well, on stage at least. I closed my eyes, rubbing my stomach softly. I wanted to tell Troy so badly. I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant, but after everything that's happened, I just kept bottling everything up with everyone, especially Mama and Dad, I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone anything, especially this with Troy. I felt like a coward and that's what I was. A complete coward. I wanted to run away and hide. But what would that do? It would only make things worse when I actually had to come back.

I felt hands rest on my shoulders and soft lips press to the top of my head. "Even though I've seen you in that costume twenty times, I still think you look stunning," Troy said as I opened my eyes and looked at him in the mirror. He looked tired, stressed and worried, nothing at all like he had looked earlier when he had left school with Chad. I turned to look at him closer. "Are you alright, Troy? You don't look so good." He dropped his remaining hand from my shoulder, shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Would you believe stage fright?" Standing up, I wrapped my arms around his waist between his arms. "Yes, I would," I said, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Troy. I thought you were ready for this." He wrapped his arms around me gently and I slowly smiled. "I am, don't worry about me, baby. I'll be just fine," he said, taking a step back from me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I just came in to see you before I went to transform into the beast." I giggled, smiling up at him. "I love watching you in that costume Troy. I'll be off stage whenever we're not on together just to see you." He smiled down at me, brushing his hand over my cheek. "I love you, Gab. Always." I leaned up, pressing my lips against his softly. "I love you, too," I whispered against his lips before he pulled away, smiling briefly before walking off to find his entourage of "Beastmakers" as he called them.

I could hear Kelsi playing and I knew people were beginning to fill the auditorium. The show would be beginning soon. I was so excited. Opening night was always thrilling. And then I heard Sharpay's voice behind me. She was enough to ruin everyone's night. "I just saw Troy, Gabriella. Still can't believe you roped him into this. He's the worst thing you could have ever done to the department." Standing up, I turned around to face her. "Excuse me! Troy is a damn good actor! Ms. Darbus loves him! If you weren't so stuck on yourself, you'd see that! Ever wonder why you don't get any of the good parts, Sharpay? It's because you don't care about anyone but yourself! You're the Wardrobe, a nameless character because that's what Ms. Darbus wants you to get used to. One that is interchangeable. She wants you to see that this isn't about you. It's about all of us. This show doesn't revolve around one person. It revolves around all of us and it doesn't work unless we all work together. Think about that before she holds auditions again, because I already know she's not holding any for the winter musical. So, you've got plenty of time to think long and hard, _Princess!_" I smiled, patting her arm and walking off toward off stage right. I didn't want to be around her any longer than I had to. Besides, the show was going to start soon and I wanted to see Troy start off the show by transforming into the Beast.

* * *

For some reason, I knew Mrs. Darbus explained it, Cogsworth's character was supposed to read the narrator's part, but I couldn't remember why Ms. Darbus asked Ryan to do it instead. Not that I minded. Ryan had a greater stage presence, or whatever it was, even if we weren't seeing him as he narrated. Kelsi and the East High orchestra played music as Ryan narrated from backstage into the microphone as I roamed my castle, stately as a prince should be. My servants bustling around, attending to my every need. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind." Just then, there was a knock at the castle door. Two of my servants went to answer it and I turned to see who stood at my doorway. "But then," Ryan continued narrating, "one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle…" I walked up the stairs and gestured to my servants to shut the doors on the old woman. "…and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold." I looked down at the rose the old woman held up to me. "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away." I turned my head away from the woman, holding up my hand to her. "But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found with in." I turned my body completely away from her, crossing my arms over my chest.

My servants shut the door on her and I started to walk down the stairs back to ordering my servants around. "And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." Then the doors burst open and a beautiful woman with a wand stood in the old woman's place. I ran back up the stairs, falling at the beautiful woman's feet. "The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love within his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there." Just then the lights dropped over the whole auditorium. We had a fog machine also to cover up all the stage hands rushing onto the stage to get us all into our enchanted costumes. Once the lights came on and the fans on both sides of the stage blew the fog away, we all stood around staring at each other. The enchantress was gone and I stood, looking at myself, burying my face in my hands I growled loudly, now dressed as the Beast, turning to pull down the long draperies from the walls and continuing to destroy the castle, all my servants beginning to scatter.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form," Ryan continued narrating, "the beast consumed himself inside his castle." I turned to slam the doors shut, running up the stairs to what was the West Wing, I slammed my door, tearing my room apart. "With a magic mirror as his only mirror to the outside world." I turned to see a hand mirror laying on a table beside where the rose the enchantress had offered me. "The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year." I stood over the rose, breathing heavily. "If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would dooooomed to remain a beast for all time." The lights began to grow dark on the stage as I slumped down onto the floor of my bedroom, burying my face in my hands. "As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love… a Beast?" And with that, the curtains closed and all the stage hands began to move the castle set off to begin setting up for Gabriella's opening scene. I could see her off to the side of the stage as she smiled over at me across the stage. _"Good job!"_ she mouthed to me, her face bright with a gorgeous smile. I sighed heavily, but returned her smile just as brightly. _"Thank you, baby!"_ I mouthed back, taking a deep breath and crossing my arms, watching her as she prepared herself for her scene. I could have sworn that I saw her rubbing her stomach as the several stage crew people rushed in between us, but I couldn't really tell. Sighing, I just stood there, smiling at her. She was gorgeous as always and I loved her even more, even if she couldn't tell me.

* * *

The music for my scene started playing softly as the crew continued setting up the French town and I bent my head down rubbing stomach for good luck. I walked out from the side back stage because I wasn't entering from backstage. During rehearsal, we had planned on me entering from the back of the auditorium. I looked up and smiled, waving to Troy as I set back out toward the back of the auditorium. The music changed to the beginning measures before I started singing just as I got to the back doors of the auditorium and I came through them. Walking down through the audience as the soft spotlight shown down on me, I lightly tucked some hair behind my ear, taking my basket and lightly swinging it around in my hands. When the measure for me to begin singing came once I was halfway down through the audience, I started, singing out into my mini microphone taped to the side of my face. "Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up… to … say," and with that, the "French townsfolk" both onstage and in front of the stage in front of where Kelsi and the orchestra were playing began hustling and bustling, singing their parts, the town square bell ringing off in the distance. "Bon jour. Bon jour. Bon jour. Bon jour. Bon jour."

I came down to the bottom of the stage, beginning to sing about the townsfolk at the bottom of the stage. "There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell." I held my basket between both of my hands, looking at all the townsfolk. "Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town." And with that, I walked up to the baker as he walked up to his shop, calling to me, "Good morning, Belle!" I turned, running over to him. "Good morning, Monsieur!" He sat his tray down in the window of his shop, turning back to talk to me. "Where're you off to?" I smiled, pulling my book from my basket. "The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-" but the baker wasn't interested in anything I had to say. "That's nice!" He turned, calling into his shop. "Marie, the baguettes. Hurry up!" I shrugged, turning away from him and putting my book back into my basket." As I walked away from him, the townsfolk began singing about me, but I just continued walking onto the bookshop, not even paying attention to what everyone was "saying."

"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question," two older women sang two each other as I headed up onto the stage as the cast sang their parts. "Dazed and distracted can't you tell." Then an older woman sang to her husband, "Never a part of any crowd." And her husband replied back, "Because her head up on some cloud." And the whole town joined in to sing, "No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle." A random man greeted a younger woman with, "Bon jour," and she replied with, "Good day." And he asked, "How is your family?" A buxom red head greeted a meat carver with "Bon jour," and he replied, "Good day." And she asked him, "How is your wife?" as she walked away and the meat carver got his head smacked with a rolling pin by his wife. I walked beside a woman with three crying "babies" and my own stomach, Gabriella's stomach, turned softly. "I need six eggs," she pleaded with a grocer and he told her, "That's too expensive." As I headed into the bookshop, I sang out, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

I walked into the bookshop and the façade turned around to reveal to the audience a bookshop on the other side. "Ah, Belle!" The bookshop owner greeted me. He was probably the only person in town who really liked Belle. "Good morning," I greeted him in return. "I've come to return the book I borrowed." He looked at me, completely shocked, mouth gaping open, "Finished already?" I laughed, handing him the book. "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" He chuckled, sliding the book back into it's place on the shelf, "Not since yesterday!" I smiled, climbing up on the shelf ladder. "That's alright," I said, sliding the ladder with me on it down the shelf, "I'll borrow… this one!" I said, pulling the book off the shelf. The bookshop owner came over to me, looking a the title, chuckling again to himself, "That one? But you've read it. Twice!" I smiled, hugging it to myself as I pushed the ladder forward again. "I know, but it's my favorite!" I told him, climbing the ladder once it came to a stop. "Far off places. Daring sword fights. Magic spells." I looked down at him, jumping off the ladder, thankful I hadn't climbed up too far this time. "A prince in disguise!" The bookshop owner came up to me, placing a hand on the book, and the other on my shoulder. "If you like it all that much, it's yours." I gasped, "But, sir!" He led me to the door as the façade spun around again, and I stepped "outside" again. "I insist," he said, smiling brightly at me. I took the book, hugging it to my breasts. "Well, thank you! Thank you very much!"

I took the book, and turned to walk away toward the front of the stage where a fountain was set up. Of course there was no water flowing through it, but the fountain was made to look a little old and run down to begin with. As I stepped out of the bookshop, three guys started singing about Belle. "Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well." More townsfolk started singing, "With a dreamy far off look. And her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle." I sat down at the fountain as some little children started to gather around me. My heart, Gabriella's heart, started to tighten up in my chest and I had to focus on what I was doing. I was Belle right now, not Gabriella. "Oh, isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll seeee! Heeeere's where she meeeets Prince Charming," I sang to the little children as they all looked up at me, their eyes shining brightly and I turned my eyes quickly back to the book. "But she won't discover that it's him till chapter threeeee!" I continued to read the book as the children's mother came and ushered them away from me. Behind me on the stage, a woman was in a shop and though the window you could see her trying on hats. "Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel." The hatter came over to her, handing her another hat. "But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest off us." And then the whole town began singing, "She's nothing like the rest of us, yes different from the rest of us is Belllllllle!"

* * *

Across the stage from Gabriella, Gaston, played by Will Taylor, shot off his fake gun and from up in the rafters, some one dropped a fake turkey. Lafou, played by a short, stalky kid by the name of Jake Ryan ran to get it, but he was too slow to catch it before it hit the ground. He turned back to Gaston, holding it up to him. "Ha, you didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Lafou stuffed the fake turkey into the hunter's bag. Gaston blew smoke off his gun thrusting out his chest. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I knew it was just stuffing underneath his costume, but I thought he was letting it go to his head a little bit too much. But then again, he was just acting out there, or at least I hoped. Will was on the basketball team, good guy for the most part, and when I found out he was playing Gaston, I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Yes, I know that the Beast ends up with Belle, but still. I hated the way he looked at her. I had to keep reminding myself that this was only a play and they were only acting out here. "I know," Gaston said, running his fingers back over his moused back hair. "No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter!" Lafou said, lifting his arm up as high as he could to pat Gaston's back.

"It's true, Lafou! And I've got my sights set on that one!" He said, turning his entire body toward Gabriella, making my blood boil beneath my skin. "Huh? The inventor's daughter?" Lafou asked as if he didn't understand. "She's the one," Gaston told him. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Lafou still didn't understand, "But she's-" Gaston cut him off, "The most beautiful girl in town!" Lafou stammered, "I know, but…" Gaston took a step forward. "That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?" he asked, leaning forward, almost threatening Lafou. Lafou scrambled backward, afraid of Gaston. "Well, of course, I mean you do, but um, dee, dum…" Gaston took center stage, starting to sing and I turned away from the stage, even though I could still hear every word. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said," he stopped singing, long enough to speak, "She's gorgeous," before returning to his singing voice, "and I fellll! Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Bellllle."

I sighed, thankful his solo was over, turning back to look onto the stage where Marie, Jane and Julie started singing. "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall dark, strong and handsome BRUTE!" I laughed, as usual, as they all fell on top of each other, just as they had in rehearsals, as he walked past them. I watched as Gabriella stood up, reading her book as she walked, holding it in front of her face. I always hated this scene, but I hated it even more now. Knowing that she was pregnant, I didn't want her to trip. I didn't want her to lose her balance and fall over while she was "reading" that book. I knew she was really play acting, but I didn't want her to trip or something still. I was so scared watching her, but I just had to watch carefully. If anything happened, I would run as quickly as I could, not giving a damn about the production. The cast continued to sing their random parts as Will followed Gabriella around the stage. I kept my eyes glued to her, making sure nothing happened. Will and Gabriella singing their parts out above the rest. "Excuse me," Will sang, "please let me through." The cast sang more random lines before Gabriella turned around, holding her book up in one hand singing out, "There must be more than this provincial liiiiiife." With Will singing right after her, "Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wiiiiife!" I took a deep breath, turning away from them. I couldn't watch the two of them on stage together anymore. I had to get a breath of fresh air. Walking over to the back door, I opened it, breathing the cool air into my lungs.

* * *

"Look there she goes that girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin she doesn't quite fit in. She really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girrrrrl," the townsfolk continued to sing behind me, building up a crescendo, "that Belllllllllllle!" I turned around, thinking I could hear some one talking about me, but as I turned around, all the townsfolk were going about their business and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When I turned back to head toward my house, and to continue my book as I walked, I practically ran into Gaston. Stopping dead in my tracks, I smiled and continued reading my book as well as walking home. "Hello, Belle." I maintained my path toward home. "Bon jour, Gaston." As I walked past him, he took my book from me. "Gaston, may I have my book, please?" I tried to take it from him as he held up the book over his head, flipping through the pages. "How can you read this? There's no pictures." I held my arms crossed over my breasts, my basket slid over the crook of my elbow. "Well some people use their imagination!" I told him, matter-of-factly. He tossed my book and walked around the stage coming to stand right on top of it. "Belle, it's high time you got your head out of those books and started paying attention to more important things… Like me." I looked up at him as I came down to my knees, trying to pull the book out from under his foot.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and," he made a face toward the audience, looking like he was going to throw up, "thinking." I finally pried my book out from under his book and started cleaning it off with my apron. "Gaston, you are positively primeval." He planted his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out. "Why thank you, Belle! What do you say," he said, walking over to me, leaning over and helping me stand, "you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" He took my book again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, leading me back into the town. "Maybe some other time." Three girls from town who had the hugest crush on Gaston stood behind us, oggling over Gaston and I wondered why he didn't go after them as they commented on us. "What's wrong with her?" The first asked. Followed by the second, "She's crazy!" Only to be finished by the third, "He's gorgeous!" I finally pulled my book from his clutches, stepping away from him and putting distance between us. "Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home to help my father." I held my book to my chest, sighing softly, "Good bye." I looked down at Lafou as he started laughing at me. "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get." Both he and Gaston started laughing and I glared at both of them. "Don't talk about my father that way!" Gaston glared down at Lafou, hitting him on the head, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" I tucked my book into my basket, defending my father passionately. "My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" Just as I said that, there was an explosion up behind the audience where I had started the scene from. Running off the stage, I ran off toward the back of the Auditorium toward my "home" to where I would find my papa and the lights went dim and the curtain went down on stage so the stage crew could quickly get the side of the stage set up for the little cottage Belle shared with her father.

Troy caught me backstage, his Beast head still while the stage crew was setting up for the tower scene and he pulled me aside for a moment, holding me in his arms. "I just wanted to tell you how amazing you are out there, baby," I heard his voice slihtly muffled through the mask since his microphone wasn't turned on at the moment. "Thanks, Wildcat." He held me close to him, rubbing my back softly. "I love you, Gabriella. You know that, right." I looked up at him, wishing I could see his eyes through his mask, wishing I could touch his face, instead settling for touching his mask. "Yes, Troy. I love you, too. So much." I smiled softly, licking my lips. "I've gotta get out on stage. I'll see you out there. Scare me good?" I tempted him, pulling away from him slowly and heading along the back of the façade of the castle to the front door. I stood at the door for a while, listening to Ryan and Jaron go over their lines. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Cogsworth asked Lumiere, pacing back and forth in front of him as Lumiere as Lumiere stood with his arms crossed, head up in the air. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea! Sit in the master's chair! PET ZHE POOCH!" Lumiere held up his hands in a helpful manner, "I was trying to be hospitable."

Hearing that as my cue, opened the door, pushing it open as though it was rather heavy. "Hello?" I called in. "Is anyone here? Hello? Papa?" I walked farther into the castle, walking down the staircase, looking around. "Papa? Are you here?" I could swear I head voices as I continued to walk around, but I couldn't see anyone. "Irresponsible! Don't care! Waxy eared! Slack jobbed," Cogsworth continued to go off on Lumiere as he used his candlesticks on his hands to mock Cogsworth in his ranting. I walked past them and they completely froze. "Papa?" The two of them watched me walk past and slowly turned to look at each other. After a moment of utter silence, Lumiere's three candles lit up automatically. "Did you see that?" He ran over and watched as I walked down the hallway. Cogsworth waddling his large clock-self behind. "It's a girl!" Lumiere explained. "I know it's a girl!" Cogsworth said, rolling his eyes, his gears, squeaking inside of his clock stomach, crossing his arms over his pendulum. "Don't you see?" Lumiere said, pointing to me. "She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break zhe spell!" And with that, Lumier grabbed Cogsworth by the arm, pulling him down the hall after me, dropping him after a few steps, causing him to spin around, landing him on his rear end. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Cogsworth hollered quietly after him.

I came up to a dark room, calling out into the shadows, hoping that I could finally find my father. "Papa?" And then from the dimness, I heard him call back to me, "Belle?" My eyes opened widely and I ran forward, coming to a dungeon door with my papa sitting behind it, his hand reaching out to me. "How did you find me?" I took his hand in mine, pulling it to my face. "Oh, your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here! Who's done this to you?" He disregarded my questions, chiding me for being here instead. "Belle, there's no time to explain, you must go. Now!" I wasn't going to have any of that. "I won't leave you!" And then I was pulled away from him any light that was in the place gone as I was thrown away from the door and across the room, screaming slightly as I lightly came down against the ground.

"What are you doing here?" came a gruff voice as I looked around the darkness, trying to make out a shape or a figure anything to see who it was that had tossed me around so violently. "Run, Belle!" cried my father. "Who's here? Who are you?" I didn't know who it was or what I was up against. "The master of this castle," the voice said, as I heard it just on the other side of a ray of light coming from the moon through a window near the top of the tower. "I've come for my father. Please, let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" He rose his voice, yelling out at me, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" I swallowed, inwardly impressed with Troy. He was really giving it all he had and I was loving every moment of his performance. "But he could die. Please! I'll do anything." He turned away from me in the shadows. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." I sat back on my feet more. "Oh, there must be some way I can." Thinking for a moment, I looked back up at him. "Wait…" I said, lifting my hand to him, causing him to stop his pacing. I pulled my hand back, lowering my head, speaking slowly. "Take me instead."

"YOU!" The master's voice came out gruffly before he stopped himself, turning his head back to look at me over his shoulder. "You would take his place?" Papa called to me from behind the cell door, "No, Belle, you don't know what you're doing!" I listened to my father's words for a moment before kneeling up more on my knees, looking back at the master of the castle. "If I did, would you let him go?" The master answered quickly, "Yes. But you must promise to stay here forever!" I thought about that for a moment before squinting at him through the shadows. If I was going to agree to that, I wanted to first see who it was I would be misfortuned to stay with forever. "Come into the light," I requested of him. As he did, my eyes widened immensely, seeing a monster of a beast standing before me. He had to have stood over 9 feet tall. I was afraid to look at him for too long. Turning back toward my father, I gasped, grabbing his hand as he held it out to me. "No, Belle! I won't let you do this!" Pulling back, I stared into my father's eyes for only a moment before standing up to face the Beast. Standing resolutely in front of him, I swallowed before giving him my answer. "You have my word!" He rushed past me and unlocking the cell. Papa came down beside me. "No, Belle. Listen to me," he said, placing his hands on my arms. I placed my hand on one of his hands. "I'm old I've lived my life," he said as the Beast walked past us, picking my father up by his collar and dragging him out of the tower. "Wait!" I called out after the Beast. "Wait!" But he was gone. I ran to the window and watched as the Beast took him down the stairs and to a carriage waiting at the bottom of the stage. The carriage took him up through the audience and out the back doors.

Turning from the window, I wiped a tear away from my face, as my solo piece began to play. "Yes, I made the choice, for Papa I will stay, but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way," turning to look out the window again, I cursed the man taking away my father, "you monster." Hanging my head, I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you think that what you've done is right, well theeeeeen… you're a fool… think again…" Lifting my head up, I looked around the dungeon. "Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy?" Taking a few short steps around the place, I wipe a few tears from my eyes. "Never dreamed that a home could be dark and coooold. I was told, every day in my childhood, even when we grow old, home will the heart is," turning my head down, placing my hand over my heart, "never were words so true. My heart's far, far away. Home is too." Turning around again, I continue to sing into the dungeon cell, "Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in?" Looking around the place, trying not to despair. "Try to find, something GOOD in this tragic place. Just in case I should stay here forever held in this empty space." Turning my head back down and wrapping my arms back around myself, holding in a sob, "Oh but that won't be easy. I know the reason why." Turning to look out the window, I grab the frame, looking out. "My heart's far, far away, home's a like." The music started to build to a hard crescendo and I turned to face the audience, "What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately, but I know that I can't solve my problems going back." Looking back around the place with a stronger resolve. "Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever?" Walking over to the door, I run my fingers over the latch, "Shut away from the world until who knows when. Oh, but then as my life has been altered once it can change again." The music built again and I opened my arms stepping just slightly out of the door. "Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key." Backing into the cell, the music dies down and so does my voice, "Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me." Walking back over to the window, I lean against the wall, slumping down against it, sliding down to the floor. "My heart's far, far away, home and freeeeeee."

* * *

I came back up the stairs toward the dungeon to where Ryan as Lumiere was standing, offering some light. "Master," he sad, stopping me. I could hear Gabriella crying from the cell and even though I knew she was only acting, my heart ached to hold her. "What?" I growled as the Beast at Lumiere. "Since the girl is going to be with us for… quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer her a … more comfortable room?" I growled at him, his candlesticks going out immediately, his voice changing two pitches higher. "Then again, maybe not!" I walked over to see Gabriella sitting on the floor of the dungeon cell, huddled against the wall. My thoughts were taken back to the day I found her father about to rape her. She was so scared and hurt that day, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and right now, I was feeling the exact same emotions, but there was nothing I could do about it right now. I wasn't Troy right now, I had to remember. I was the Beast and I was an ass. I was worse than the Troy I used to be. I had to remember that and continue acting.

She turned to look at me, continuing to cry, but yelling at me at the same time. "You didn't even let me say good bye! I'll never see him again." She sobbed into her hands. "I didn't even get to say good bye." She wept softly into her hands and I rubbed the back of my beast head. "I'll show you to your room," I told her, turning to lead her. She looked up at me oddly. "My room? But I thought-" I held up my hands, gesturing to the dungeon cell. "You wanna stay in the tower?" She answered quietly. "No." I dropped my hands, taking a step back. "Then follow me." We left the tower and I led her down the stairs and to a hallway with Lumiere walking silently in front of us. She kept her head down, not speaking or making a sound. Lumiere fell back a step, whispering and coaxingly to me, "Say something to her." I looked up at him and then back to Gabriella over my shoulder. "I… hope you like it here." Apparently it wasn't enough. Lumiere urged me on with his candlesticks on his hands. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like," I told her, holding up my hand, "except the West Wing!" She looked up at me, questioning, "What's in the West Wi-" I turned around to face her, growling down at her loudly, _**"IT'S FORBIDDEN!"**_ I turned back forward, leading her the rest of the way to her room in silence, stopping only when I reached her door, opening it for her once we got there. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you," I told her as she stood just barely stepped into the bedroom. Lumiere stepped closer, whispering into my ear, "Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Standing up straight, I gruffly demanded. "You will join me for dinner. **That's not a request!**" I slammed the door behind her and ran off toward my bedroom. Inside her room, I knew that she ran across the room and threw her body down on the bed, crying until the curtain went down on stage.

The production was going perfectly, but I couldn't keep my thoughts as Troy out of my thoughts as the Beast. I knew I needed to keep focused while I was on stage. But every time I looked at Gabriella, I saw Gabriella, not Belle. I was thinking about her and the baby more and more as the night went on. I wanted so much to just pull her aside and tell her that I knew, but I was standing firm in not telling her that I knew. I was going to wait until she decided to tell me herself. Did she really think that she could go her whole pregnancy without telling me? I mean, hell! We sleep together! She can't go on keeping it from me forever! I stood in the darkness of the Beasts bedroom waiting as Belle walked down the hall into the West Wing, where she wasn't allowed to go. I was supposed to remain hidden until she found the rose. She opened the bedroom door, almost stumbling around all the debris and clutter. She came to a stop in front of a picture of what I used to look like, a picture they took of Troy and blew it up large scale canvas and tore it up to look like the Beast tore it up in a rage, lifting the pieces back together some, trying to figure out something as if it was a mystery. Then, as if it were a flash of lightning, she noticed the rose on the table across the room from her. Slowly, she walked over to it, lifting off the clear case carefully. She began to lift her hand to touch it when out of nowhere, I grabbed the case from her hands, quickly encasing the rose protectively.

Growling lowly at her, I kept the rose closely in my shielding embrace. "Why did you come here?" I asked, moving in front of my rose, putting distance between the two of them. She backed up slowly, fear washing over her face. "I.. I'm sorry." I took a few steps toward her, spreading my arms out over my room. "I warned you never to COME HERE!" She backed up behind a table, frightened and wanting to get away from me. "I didn't mean any harm." I lifted my fist, holding it up in front of me. "Do you realize what you could HAVE DONE?" I swung my fist, knocking the table she was standing behind out of the way as she backed even further out of the way. "Stop!" I moved over to her, yelling into her face, "GET OUT!" She ran out of the room and I yelled even louder. _**"GET OUT!"**_ Music began to get intense and I turned back to the rose, slumping down to the ground, burying my face in my hands. From the front door, I could hear Lumiere and Gogsworth calling out to Belle as she ran out the door. "Where are you going?" Lumiere asked, reaching his candlesticks out to her. "Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute!" She said, throwing her cloak on. "Oh, no wait! Please, wait!" Cogsworth pleaded with her.

Gabriella ran out along the back of the façade of the castle and into the audience and then back out through the back doors. With in a moment, I ran out of my room after her, past Lumiere and Cogsworth, causing hem to whirl and fall over on top of each other. The music continuing to build more and more. I followed the path Gabriella took through the audience as the music continued to play as the lights faded. When the lights came back up, Gabriella and I were back up on stage, all my servants were a safe distance away from us as I sat on my chair in the study in front of a roaring fire place. Of course, the fire wasn't real, but it was pretty convincing for me. I was licking my arm as she was wringing out a cloth of warm water to clean out a scratch I had gotten after saving her from a pack of wolves. "Here now," she said, reaching out to me. I continued to lick my arm and she shook her head. "No, don't do that!" I growled at her as she moved closer to me, pulling my arm back more protectively against me. She pulled back, closing her eyes briefly before glaring at me. My servants scurried back, knowing better than to trifle with me. But Belle wasn't as smart as the rest of them. Either that, or she was braver than the rest of them. She reached out for my arm again as I kept dodging her, pulling my arm away from her as she kept trying to make contact with the cloth. "Just … hold… still," she said, the cloth coming into contact with my wound, me knowing I'm supposed to act like it sends an excruciating pain through my arm. I grab my arm, throwing my head back, growling even louder than before. _**"THAT HURTS!" **_I turned my head, yelling directly into her face. She barely even flinched, yelling right back at me. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" I held up my hand, smirking down at her. "Well, if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened." But she didn't back down any, staring me right back in my face. "If you hadn't **frightened** me, I wouldn't have ran away!" She held her arm out, pointing toward the grand entry way.

I sat there for a moment, not quite sure what to say, but then I remembered what had gotten us here in the first place, looking down at her as she had crossed her arms over her breasts insolently. "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" I said, planting my hand on my chair, glaring down at her. She threw her arms down to the side, not for a moment being at a loss for words. "Well _you_ should learn to control your temper!" I stopped, sitting back in my chair, feeling almost like a child again, pouting slightly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and I planted my head on my hand, resting my elbow on my chair, pouting even more. "Now hold still," she practically demanded of me before her voice softened almost dramatically. "This might sting a little." I looked over at her, disbelief in my eyes for a moment. The cloth came into contact with my fur and I groaned out loudly, grinding my teeth as she started to clean the wound. "By the way," she slowly and gently said, "thank you for saving my life." My mouth dropped open widely and I slowly turned back to look at her. My voice came out low as I slowly replied. "You're welcome." The lights went dim and we all hurried off stage.

I really couldn't believe how well the performance was going. I mean, I knew we had done well in dress rehearsals and all that, but this as better than I could have ever imagined. When I sat on stage up in my cleaned up room with Lumiere, I couldn't believe how smoothly things were going over. The play would soon be over and we'd be heading over to Ryan's house for that mini party. I couldn't wait. I wanted to hold Gabriella in my arms. I wanted to hold our baby in my arms, even if she didn't know that I knew, I was going to start paying attention to our child. "Tonight is zhe night," Lumiere said as I made my way across the room. I'm not sure I can do this," I told him, looking over at the rose as it sat on the table, sighing heavily. "You don't have time to be timid," Lumiere said from behind me. "You must be **bold. Daring.**" I turned to look back at him, repeating his words. "**Bold. Daring**," I said, standing up a little taller with each word. I looked one way and then the other with each word before shaking my head and disregarding him as I sulked past him.

"Zhere will be music, rrromantic candelite," Lumiere said, turning on the candle lights at his hands, "provided by myself." I still would never get over Ryan's stage presence with Lumiere. It was amazing. "And when the moment is right," he continued, walking up to me, the flame on his hand going out as he placed his candle on my shoulder, "you confess your love." I looked at myself in the mirror at the suit I was wearing over my Beast costume. "Yes," I said, breathlessly. "I con.. I … I.." stopping midsentence, I turned away from the mirror and Lumiere, walking away from him. "No! I can't!" Lumiere sounded as though his heart was breaking. "You care for zhe girl, don't you?" I looked back at him, sighing heavily, thinking about Gabriella and the baby. "More than anything." All three of Lumiere's candles burst into full flame as he held himself up fully. "Well, zhen! You must tell her!" I shook my head down, hanging it down heavily. I had decided I wasn't going to and I wouldn't. Not until she told me herself. Just then, Cogsworth came waddling into the room, clearing his throat. "Ahem, ahem, ahem, ahem. Your lady… awaits," telling me with a chuckle.

I came to the top of the stairs and I saw Gabriella standing at the top of the other stairs across the stage. The two stairs started at the back of the stage and curled down toward the front of the stage toward the center. In the middle of the two stair cases, the stage was set up for Gabriella and me to dance Belle and Beasts dance or waltz. A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the stage. I smiled over at her as she smiled back at me. Martha Cross, head cheerleader, dressed as Mrs. Potts began singing from the front, center stage. "Tale as old as time," and as she started singing, Gabriella and I started down the stairs toward each other. We kept our eyes locked on each other the whole way down as Martha continued singing. "True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends. Unexpectedly." We came down to the bottom of the stairs, just in front of Martha and I offered my paw to her. She smiled, taking it, as I led her back toward the ballroom as Martha continued to sing. "Just a little strange. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast." As the Beast I felt nervous, as Troy… I felt unsure of us. I felt bad that she was keeping the secret of the baby from me, but at the same time I didn't want to get upset at her. I had kept the way I felt about her from her for so long. It wasn't right for me to judge her and it wouldn't be right of me to push her into telling me either.

I pulled her into my arms just as she began to sing, smiling up at me as she did, "Ever just the same." I smiled back down at her, holding her close to me with one arm, holding her hand in my paw as I sang the next line, "Ever a surprise." Our voices blended just as perfectly together as ever for the next lines, "Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise." As we sang the words _as the sun will rise_, I wrapped my arm more around her, twirling her more around the dance floor, hoping I wasn't making her nauseated. I wouldn't want her to throw up while we were up here on stage. That wouldn't be good for her. We continued singing together, our voices perfectly in time and perfectly in tune, "Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song." I cut out, letting Gabriella take the next line, "Bittersweet and strange." Smiling down at her, I sang the next line, "Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong." I spun her out and a way from me, holding her at a distance for a moment before pulling her back into my one-arm embrace. They were Ryan's choreographed moves and they were beginning to make me worry about Gabriella. Sure, I knew she was sick before, but now that I knew exactly why she was sick, I knew things like this really would aggravate her stomach and I knew I needed to take it easy on her. We continued to sing, and I continued to hope that I wasn't making her sick. "Certain as the sun. Rising in the east." She rested her head against my Beast chest, singing her last line, "Tale as old as time." I held her closer to me, our dance slowly coming to an end as I sang my last line, "Song as old as rhyme." And as I led her to a bench beside Martha, Martha sang her last line, "Beauty and the Beast," before fading of stage."

* * *

We sat on the bench together, as I smoothed down the gorgeous yellow dress. There had to be something said for the amazing clothes I was wearing while I was playing Belle staying here at the castle. They were all so wonderful. My nausea wasn't near as bad as it had been when we had first started rehearsing this number, but Troy was being really gentle with me out there and I couldn't help but wonder why. He hadn't been so gentle with me during practices. But then again, I remembered he had looked extremely tired when he had showed up before the show began. I didn't think we'd be doing much partying when we got to Ryan's tonight after the show. I think we'd just go to bed and sleep. All I wanted to do was have him hold me anyway. I smiled up at the Beast as he rubbed the back of his neck, making me go back to smoothing down the gorgeous yellow dress I was wearing. "Belle," he said my name, sliding closer to me. I turned to look at him, letting him take my hands as he placed them in my lap. "Are you … happy here with me?" I smiled up at him, answering assuredly. "Yes." He looked down happily and I turned my head away, looking out the window, a slow frown crossing my lips. When he turned back to look at me, he noticed the frown and asked, "What is it?" I turned my head back toward him, but didn't make eye contact. For some reason, my next few words meant so much more than just the lines Belle was speaking. "If only I could see my father again." But then I looked up at him, forgetting about that. I wasn't Gabriella right now. I was Belle. "Just for a moment. I miss him so much," I told him, dropping my head. The Beast was silent for a moment and then I heard the tone in his voice change when he suggested, "There is a way!"

He led me upstairs to his room, handing me a hand held mirror, the one I had noticed beside the rose on the table. "This mirror will show you anything… Anything you wish to see." I slowly took the mirror from him, looking up at him carefully before looking back into the mirror. I turned to face the audience, looking into the mirror. "I'd like to see my father ... please." I closed my eyes, turning my head away from the mirror as it glowed brightly for a moment and then I turned my head back. Music played from the orchestra, lead by Kelsi and her playing the piano. "Papa!" I shook my head, watching the mirror. "Oh no! He's sick. He may be dying … and he's all alone!" I held the mirror to my breast, looking up at the Beast as he turned away from me. He hung over the rose, caressing the glass case he kept it in. I wondered what was so special about that rose the day he had kicked me out of this room. Now he had invited me in to this room and he wasn't kicking me out. Things had really changed between him and me, but right now, all I wanted to do was get to my father. But even though things hand changed, he'd never let me- "Then.. You.. You must go to him." His voice was low and it sounded as though it was about to break. I walked quickly toward him, not sure I had heard what I thought I had heard. "What did you say?" His hands were placed firmly on the table, his head turned away from me. "I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." My eyes widened, my heart sunk in my chest. "You mean, I'm free?" He turned to look at me, silently speaking. "Yes." I slowly reached out my hand, placing it on his as he held the glass case to his rose. "Thank you." Holding the mirror, I looked down at the scene that still showed my father. "Hold on, Papa! I'm on my way!" I stopped, turning back to hand the mirror back to him. He stopped me, pushing it against my chest. "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back …" he said, running his paw through my hair, "… and remember me." I looked down at the mirror and then back up at him. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." I turned to leave before stopping and turning back to him. His head was turned down and for some reason, I knew his heart was breaking, but I had to get to my papa. I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and I turned to leave.

* * *

I reached my hand up to touch her, wanting her to stay with me, but I couldn't ask her to stay, not when I had just said she could go. Her father needed her and she needed to get to him. I knew now that I loved her, but it didn't matter now. She was leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I closed my eyes, wondering just how did I get from being Troy to fully getting into the Beast here on stage. Cogsworth waddled into the room, pleased with me and what I had done this evening. "Well, your highness," he started, his voice loud and proud, "I must say everything is going just swimmingly! I kneeew you had it in you!" He laughed smugly and I sullenly told him, "I let her go." He continued to chuckle as I remained hung over the table. "Ha, ha, yes. Splendi- You- What? How could you … do that?" I answered quietly, "I had to." Cogsworth stuttered behind me, "Yes, bbbut, why?" I turned my head slightly toward him, whispering softly, "Because … I love her." I could hear them downstairs as I remained in my room after Cogsworth told them I let her go. The rest of my servants asked in unanimity, "HE DID WHAT?" Cogsworth hung his head, "Yes, I believe it's true." Lumiere's body hung, his candles blew out, "But he was so close." Mrs. Potts shook her head, solemnly saddened, "After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Lumiere straightened up, his candles flickering on. "That's it then! That should break zhe spell!" Mrs. Potts knew better. "But it's not enough," she told them. "She has to love him in return." Cogsworth nodded, laying his hand on Mrs. Pott's handle. "Now it's too late." From my room, I leaned over the balcony, letting out a loud howl. She was leaving and there was nothing I could do about it.

We were almost done with the show and I was about ready for it as well when we came to the battle scene. Gaston and I were up on the roof as he stood over my body and I laid on the roof. Belle was gone and I didn't have any fight left in me. "What's the matter, Beast?" he laughed, "too kind and gentle to fight back?" I looked up at him thinking about Belle for a moment, finally getting into the habit of thinking as the Beast while I was up here and not Troy, groaning slightly before letting my head drop down to the ground. Gaston ran back to the building and pulled a piece of decoration off of the building before turning back to me, coming over my lifeless body slowly. "No!" I heard Belle's voice from up in the audience and I lifted my head slightly to look at her. "Belle," my voice came out weak as I looked at her. She was standing there with her father as they both stood there looking at Gaston standing over me on the roof of the castle. "No, Gaston, don't!" Hearing Belle's voice gave me the strength to get back up and fight. I grabbed the bar he had pulled from my castle, standing back up and rising above him, growling down at him. He looked up at me, fear filling his eyes. Down below, Belle and her father rushed toward the castle. Gaston and I continued to fight on the roof of my castle. I knocked him down, lunging after him, disappearing into the darkness.

"Come on out and FIGHT! Were you in love with her, Beast?" Gaston asked, looking around for me, wearily. "Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" I growled, coming up behind him. He swung at me with his bar, missing as I ducked below. "It's over, Beast!" he yelled, holding up his hand, pointing at me. "Belle is MINE!" I lunged at him, picking him up by his collar and lifting him up over the edge of the roof. Of course it really wasn't over the edge. There was a drop about six down which the audience couldn't see with mattresses to cushion his fall. He grabbed onto my arm, pleading with me not to drop him. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Pleeeeaaaase! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!" I looked fiercely at him for a long time before relaxing my glare, sighing heavily, thinking about Belle. She wouldn't want me to kill him. I took a few steps back, pulling him back onto the roof. Staring back down at him, I growled. "Get out!" I tossed him to the ground just as I heard Belle's voice coming from the balcony of my room. "Beast!" I looked up to her, my heart lifting instantly in my chest. "Belle!" I instantly moved to close the distance between us.

I had missed her. I wanted to touch her, feel her hair as I ran my paw through it. She reached her hand out to me and I climbed over to her, taking her tiny hand in my paw. "Belle, you came back," I said, lifting my other hand to her face. She turned her face softly into my paw, closing her eyes and smiling softly, rubbing my arm, holding me close. But just as our moment began it was ended. Gaston came up behind me and stabbed me with a knife in my side, causing me to arch my back in pain, growling out loudly, which in turn caused him to lose his balance and fall back off the roof. He fell until he wasn't able to be seen or heard from. Belle reached forward, gabbing onto my cape so the same thing didn't happen to me. Pulling me up onto the balcony, she helped me lay down. There really wasn't much of a balcony to speak of, so the audience could see full well the scene unfolding for them.

Belle laid me down on the ground, holding me close to her as Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts came running out to the balcony. Belle sat close to me as I looked up at her, barely able to talk. "You… You came back." She leaned closer to me, holding me close. "Of course I came back," she said, her voice trying to remain strong, "I couldn't let them…" She threw her arms around me, hugging me gently, "Oh, this is all my fault." She pulled back, looking at me. "If only I'd gotten here sooner." I spoke breathlessly, "Maybe … maybe it's better … it's better this way." She put her hand over my mouth, shaking her head. "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright." I coughed and she continued, "We're together now. Everything's going fine! You'll see!" She started singing slowly her reprise from her earlier song. "We are home, we are where we shall be forever. Trust in me, for you know I won't run away. From today, this is all that I need and all that I need to say. Don't you know how you've changed me? Strange how I finally see. I've found home. You're my home. Stay with me!" I lifted my paw to her face, caressing it slightly. "At least," I spoke, but I wasn't looking at her, I wasn't able to focus on her, "I got to see you… one last time." She turned her and into my paw as it slowly began to drop and fall to the ground beside me. My eyes rolled back into my head and my head fell back against the ground. Gabriella gasped, holding both of her hands to her mouth before dropping both of them onto my chest. "No!" She shook her head. "No!" She leaned closer to me, "Please… Please… Please, don't leave me." She laid her head on my chest and softy began to cry, as her silent sobs came from her lips so did a soft whisper, "I love you."

A soft spotlight shown down onto the rose as the last petal fell of the stem. Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere all hung their heads and Gabriella's sobs echoed off into the darkness as the lights slowly started to dim. As the lights dimmed, the music started to build. As the music started to build, an even softer spotlight shown on the area where all of us were on stage, but no one could see anything. The fog machine started blowing smoke in on the balcony and we all started getting rid of our enchanted costumes. Once they were all out of the way, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts all laid down on the ground just as I did. The spotlight started to dim out as the fans blew the smoke off the balcony. The music slowly started to soften as the lights slowly came back up. I slowly sat up and Gabriella backed up slowly. "Belle," I spoke slowly as to not startle her. She sat there, staring at me, her hand over her lips. "It's me," I told her, slowly standing. She slowly moved to stand as well. I took a step forward, taking her hands in mine. She looked at me closely, moving my hair back and out of my eyes. She looked into them for a moment, a slow smile coming over her lips. "It is you!"

She placed her hand on my face as I lifted my hand to hers. Her face softly turned into my hand as our skin touched against each others. We both looked into each other's eyes slowly as we even more slowly moved closer to each other and our lips came together, kissing each other softly before passion took over and our kiss deepened. Arms wrapping around each other, we pulled each other closer to the other, not wanting to ever let go. The music began to play louder as Kelsi directed them to play louder. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth all slowly started to wake up from where they were laying on the floor, each of them helping the other up. They came over to us and I looked at each of the, blinking. "Lumiere!" I said, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders. Jaron came up beside me and I moved one hand over to one of his shoulders. "Cogsworth." Martha walked over in front of the three of us and I pulled all three of them into a big hug. "Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" I turned back to Gabriella, taking her in my arms as Lumiere exclaimed, "It is a mirrrrracle!" I spun Belle around in my arms before pulling her closer to me and pressing my lips softly to hers. From below on the stage, the rest of the cast started walking out onstage singing "Beauty and the Beast" as the crowd stood up, cheering and clapping loudly. I had to admit for my first musical and my first play, it was probably the funnest thing I'd ever done at school. Now all we had to do was get through curtain call and then it was off to Ryan's for the after party.


	19. Hormones and Nerves

The show was amazing. Troy was incredible. Everything was just perfect. Troy had a bouquet of red roses waiting on the seat of his truck when we got out there and I turned to look at him, smiling brightly, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh, Troy! You're perfect! I love you sooo much!" He held me close to him for a moment before I pulled back and pressed my lips to him and pulled back to look at the flowers. "You didn't have to get me these!" He held his arms around me from behind as I rested back against him. "Yes, I did, Gab. I love you, and I wanted to show you that and tell you congratulations for an amazing show." I turned back around in his arms, pressing my lips back to his. "You had an amazing show, Troy," I told him after pulling back again. "I loved you up there! You were perfect!" He shook his head, "Definitely not perfect!" I lifted my hands, stopping the shake of his head. "Yes, Troy. Your performance was superb. The day I dared you to do this with me was the best day ever! Well, maybe not the best, but it's the best thing I could have done for this production! You were amazing!" He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to mine again.

From behind Troy, I heard feet approaching us. Pulling my head back, I turned to look to look around Troy as he turned to look with me. Taylor and Chad were approaching us. Taylor didn't look like she was feeling too well, and I immediately walked over to her, taking her hand. She pulled it back from me, taking a step back. "Tay?" She forced a smile, holding onto Chad's arm. "That was an amazing show, you two!" she said, holding her fake smile on her face. I took a step back, crossing my arms over my breasts. "Thanks, Tay. Are you ok?" She shook her hand at me. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to have Chad take me home. Long day." I looked over at Troy who stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, asking, "What about the party at Ryan's?" I noticed Chad shrug his shoulders, looking down at Taylor who held onto Chad's arms tighter. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I really just need to go home and sleep." I knew something was up. Taylor wasn't acting right. She was my best friend and I knew her better than anyone. She was keeping something from me and I didn't know what. "Taylor, are you sure?" She took a step back, taking one of Chad's hands in both of hers, pulling him to walk with her. "Yeah. I'll see you later. Really good show, you two!" Chad called back to Troy as she was pulling him off, "I'll call you later, Man!" Troy shouted after him, "Yeah. See ya!"

He looked down to me, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, that was odd." I nodded, turning back to the truck. "Did I do something to make Taylor mad at me?" Troy slid the roses over more on the seat and lifted me to help me sit on the seat before climbing up next to me. "I don't think so, why would you say that?" I shook my head as he shut the door, starting the engine. "You're right. Taylor was acting odd. She only acts like that when she's keeping something from me or we're fighting." I looked up at him as he pulled out of the parking lot, worried and scared. "Troy, you didn't tell Chad about what happened at Daddy's did you?" He looked down at me briefly, shaking his head harshly. "NO! I did not! I told you, I'm not telling anyone about that. That's staying between you and me, Gabriella. I made you a promise." I wrapped my arms around him resting my head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Troy. I trust you, you know I do. I just don't understand what that was all about. I don't know why she would act like that!" I rested my head against his chest, tears falling silently from my eyes. I just wanted to go to Ryan's and go straight to bed. I didn't want to do any sort of partying even if it was just Kelsi, Ryan, Troy and me.

* * *

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, having a pretty good idea exactly what it was keeping Taylor and Chad from coming to the pseudo party at Ryans tonight. She was afraid Gabriella was going to find out she told Chad she was pregnant and Chad told me. I couldn't blame her. If it wasn't for being the only one Gabriella really trusted lately, I was sure Gabriella would be biting my head off with every chance she got lately. She was emotional and moody and I knew that it was her pregnancy hormones kicking into full gear. I felt bad for her, I really did. If I could take them away from her, I would I didn't like watching her go through this, and she was choosing to go through this all on her own too. I just wish she would find the courage or what ever it was she needed to tell me so she didn't have to go through it on her own. I wanted to be able to be there for her completely, but she had to be able to open up and let me in. She was keeping so many things to herself lately and if she wasn't careful, they were all going to blow up in her face, and when they did, I was going to be there for her to pick up the pieces. I just hope that when they did she would still let me be there for her.

I parked the truck in front of the house and reached over, grabbing our bag in front of the seat on the passenger side as she grabbed her roses. "I should probably put these in some water." I smiled, leaning over, pressing my lips to hers softly. "Yes, you should." She smiled as I hopped out my side of the truck, throwing our bag over my shoulder and reaching up to help her out. Wrapping my arm around her waist, we walked up the long sidewalk to the front door. Ringing the bell, we waited for an answer. After a couple moments, the door opened and Sharpay stood there. "Oh, it's you!" she said, rolling her eyes and turning around, her fuzzy slipper heels clicking on the marble floor as her pink practically see through robe flowed behind her. "Ryan, Gabriella and Troy are here!" She called off into the house as she walked away. Gabriella looked up to see me rubbing the back of my head and looking down at her. She giggled slightly, reaching up to caress my face softly. "Don't let her bother you, honey! She's a bitch anyway!" I laughed, rolling my eyes, keeping my voice low. "I thought she wasn't supposed to be here!" From upstairs we heard her yell back down, _**"I heard that!"**_ We both laughed quietly as we heard a door slam upstairs as I turned to shut the door behind us.

Ryan and Kelsi walked into the entry way, laughing, looking up the stairs and back at Gabriella. "What was that?" Kelsi asked, looking at Gabriella. She giggled at her, looking up at me. "Oh, just the Wicked Witch of the West going on up to her tower." Even Ryan laughed at that, reaching for the roses. "Let me take those for you, Belle. I'll get a vase." She smiled at him, letting him take the roses I had given her, walking off past the stairs. "Come on," he said. "We'll make popcorn and get other snacks and soda pop and watch a movie." Gabriella looked up at me sighing as Kelsi ran off behind Ryan. "What is it, baby?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her against my arm as we slowly started following the two of them. She rested her head against my shoulder. "Nothing. I'm just tired." I kissed the top of her head, holding her close to me. "We don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to." She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around me. "Maybe just for a little while. Ryan can show us where we can sleep first and then we can just go to bed when we get too tired or too bored?" I nodded, rubbing her back softly. "Sounds like a good plan." She smiled up at me, reaching up to kiss me. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, holding her softly to me as we entered the kitchen.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Gabriella asked Ryan as she began to sit on a barstool. I stood close to her, making sure she didn't lose her balance. She smiled back at me before turning her attention back to Ryan. He smiled over at her, placing the roses in the vase after filling it with water. "Scarlet Pimpernel with Anthony Andrews, Jane Seymour and of course, Magneto himself, Sir Ian Mckellan as Chauvelin!" Gabriella laughed over at him. "Let me guess, Ms. Darbus told you we're doing Scarlet Pimpernel this Winter and you're going to be Chauvelin?" He laughed, placing his hand against his chest. "Why, Gabriella! You are soooo perceptive!" She giggled, turning to look at me. I wrapped my arms around her as Ryan started popping pop corn. "And you and Troy are going to be Marguerite and Percy, the Scarlet Pimpernel," Kelsi said, hopping up on the counter beside Ryan. "Who said we're going to be doing the winter musical, Kels?" Gabriella asked. I looked down at her, narrowing my eyes on her. "Who said we're not?"

* * *

I looked up at him, taking a deep breath as he asked, "Who said we're not?" I knew I should tell him right then that I was pregnant and that I was going to start showing as the winter months started coming on, but I couldn't just blurt it out right here that I was, not in front of Ryan, not like this. It wasn't the right time or place. I looked back over at Ryan and Kelsi, taking a deep breath, forcing a smile. "I guess Troy wants to do it, so we'll do it." I looked down at my stomach, rubbing it softly. I guess considering the time period, with the wardrobe, we could definitely hide my stomach behind the dresses and robes I would be wearing. I could hide my pregnant stomach from the audience even if my Troy and Mama and Dad knew by then. Kelsi clapped her hands together and I looked up at her. "I'm so glad, Gabby!" She said, looking over at Ryan and then back over at Troy and me, "Because I'm going to be playing Louise." My eyes widened, forgetting for the moment that I wasn't going to do the play because of the baby. "Kelsi, that's wonderful! But what about the music?" She smiled, "Louise doesn't have any singing parts, so I figure I can do both." I looked up at Troy smiling brightly who didn't seem to be near as happy as I thought he would be but I shook it off, looking back at Kelsi. "Kelsi, I'm so proud of you! This is going to be amazing!" I looked up at Troy. "I've seen the movie before, Troy! You're going to be AWESOME as Percy."

He nodded, looking over at Ryan, changing the subject altogether. "Hey, Lumiere," using his stage name from Beauty and the Beast, "you think you could show me to the room Gabriella and I will be using so I can drop this bag off before we watch the movie?" Ryan turned around, nodding looking over at Kelsi. "Can you watch the popcorn, doll?" She nodded, leaning over as he moved to kiss her before turning back to Troy. "Sure. Come on." Troy looked down at me, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I'll be right back." I nodded slowly as he stepped away from me, following Ryan out of the kitchen. I felt lost. I didn't know what to think. All of a sudden, Troy just seemed distant. But it wasn't all of a sudden. More like since he got to the theater building he didn't seem himself and I didn't know why. "Penny for your thoughts," I heard Kelsi call to me from across the room and I lifted my head from where my hands lay rested on my stomach. "What'cha thinking about, sis?" I smiled at her calling me sister. We were actually sisters now and I loved it more than anything, even if I was keeping a secret from her. I didn't want her to know what HE had done to me. She had loved him as a father and I didn't want to taint that image of him for her. Smiling softly for her, I took a deep breath. "What did I do, Kels?" She shook her head, not understanding. "I don't know, what?"

I looked back down at my stomach, rubbing it softly. "Taylor's upset with me for something. Troy seems to be angry with me for some reason." I looked back up at her, silent tears streaming down my face. "What did I do, Kelsi?" She hopped up off the counter, quickly coming around to wrap her arms around me. "You didn't do anything! You're worried and you're sick and most of all, you're pregnant. You've got a lot on your plate right now. You're worried that Troy's going to find out you're pregnant. You're emotional right now and you're worried that you're going to upset everyone one right now." I straightened up, pulling from her hug, knowing the longer she hugged me, the more I was going to cry. "Kelsi, I want to tell him, I just can't yet. I don't even know why." She rubbed my back, nodding her head. "I know that, Gabby. I do. You'll tell him when you're ready. But until then, you've just got to keep it together as long as you can. You'll be alright. Trust me." I looked over at her, leaning my head on her shoulder. "Kelsi, I love you so much, you know that! I'm so glad you're my sister!" She hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, Gabriella. So much."

The popcorn finished popping and she went over to put it into a bowl. "I'll be right back." She nodded her head and I went to go to the restroom. After having been to more than a few parties here, I knew where more than a few of the bathrooms were, I went to the one closest to the kitchen, walking in and locking the door behind me. I swear, being pregnant came with the most horrible of side-affects. I hated having to pee all the time. Granted, it wasn't as bad as the throwing up, but it was annoying all the same. After I was done, I washed my hands off and washed off my face. The theatre make up was beginning to bother me. Looking at my face after drying it off, I ran my fingers through my hair. How did I get here, sixteen and pregnant? I certainly never thought that when I fell in love with Troy that this would happen. I never even thought he would ever love me back. Yes, I wanted him to love me, but I never thought any of this was possible. Yet, here we were, in love and a baby on the way. I just wished I could tell him. Someday I would be able to tell him. I just wished that someday would be today.

* * *

I sat down on the couch waiting for Gabriella. I didn't like that she had said that we weren't going to do the winter musical. If she had said that she didn't want to do it and then asked me if I didn't want to do it, then I would have understood. It wasn't as though I didn't like her making plans for us, but I knew exactly what she was doing. She was thinking about the baby and making plans surrounding it without even considering talking to me or telling me first about it. That was what had upset me about the whole thing. If she didn't want to do the musical, that was fine with me. I wouldn't be doing the musical without her anyway. But it was beginning to wear thin on me that she hadn't and wasn't telling me about the baby. I knew it had only been a few short hours since Chad had let it slip, but I didn't know how long I could keep it to myself that I didn't know. Did she really think that she could keep my child from me like this? Sighing heavily, I ran my fingers through my messy hair, looking over at Ryan and Kelsi. She was sitting beside him, her legs curled up on the couch beside him, his legs stretched out on the floor in front him. They were an interesting couple, but Gabriella said they were in love, so who was I to question them.

Gabriella walked into the room looking really pale everything I had just been thinking about being upset with flew out the window. Standing up, I pulled her into my arms. "Are you ok, baby?" She looked up at me, nodding softly. "Lets just watch a little bit of the movie and go to bed, ok?" I rubbed her back softly, kissing the top of her head, holding her close to me as I pulled her to sit between my legs on the couch. She pulled her legs up against her stomach, resting her head on her knees as Ryan reached up and turned off the lamp, pushing play on the remote. "Good, we can start the movie now," he said, pulling a throw blanket from the back of the couch over him and Kelsi before pulling her against him and settling in to watch the movie. She felt so distant and I hated that feeling. I pulled her back against me, wanting to let her know that I loved her. I wasn't going to let this drift come between us that I was feeling because she wasn't telling me. I wanted to let her know that I still loved her. Pulling her against me, I moved my hands around her stomach and started rubbing it softly. I was going to start showing this baby that I loved it even though Gabriella hasn't told me that she was carrying it. Because I did love it, more than I ever thought I could love anything. I loved this baby as much as I loved his or her mother and I was going to show him or her every day even after Gabriella found the courage to tell me.

* * *

I laid with my head on my knees and Troy pulled me back against his chest, laying his hands on my stomach, rubbing it softly. I looked down at his hands and tensed up slightly, feeling his whisper at my ear. "Why so tense, baby?" I tried to relax, leaning my head back more against his ear. Why was he rubbing my stomach like that, like he knew… But there's no way. Kelsi wouldn't tell and know Taylor wouldn't tell either. She and Troy barely even get along. There's no way she would tell him. Closing my eyes, I just wanted to enjoy it. I knew he didn't know, but I wasn't going to give up feeling Troy's hands on my stomach, especially know he was giving much needed attention to our child. He removed one hand from my stomach and I opened my eyes only to see him pulling a blanket over us. Smiling, I cuddled up more to him, turning my head into his neck. "I love you, Troy," I told him, whispering softly to him. He whispered back, turning his lips to mine, "I love you, Gabriella."

He may not know that I'm carrying his child, but for as sweet as he's been to me lately, as gentle as he was on stage tonight, I knew I was falling in love with him more and more. I knew I had to tell him sooner rather than later, but I had already gone so long without telling him, I just couldn't figure out the right way or time to tell him. But for now I was just going to lay here against him and enjoy the movie. Marguerite had just met Percy. I smiled up at Percy. We could definitely do this. I'd just make sure that wardrobe covered up my growing stomach enough so the audience didn't notice my growing stomach. I could so picture Troy as Percy. He was going to be perfect. I can't believe I had said that we weren't going to do it. I wanted to do this now more than ever now that we were watching it. I loved this movie and I loved the music from the Broadway production even more. I was really going to love being Marguerite with Troy as Percy.

By the time Percy showed up after being gone in London for so long and asking Marguerite to marry him after Marguerite and Chauvelin's fight, I turned to Troy, yawning widely. "I think I'm ready for bed," I told him, whispering softly. The movie was just getting good and I really didn't want to stop watching it, but I didn't want to fall asleep down here either. "Ok, baby," he whispered, kissing the side of my head. His hands had been resting on my stomach the entire time, mine resting on top of his. It was perfect and I didn't want to loose that either, but I could always recreate the position upstairs in bed. Sitting up, I turned to Kels who had her head rested against Ryan's chest, his arm wrapped around her as they snuggled under the blanket. "We're going to head on up to bed, you guys," I told them quietly. Kelsi sat up slightly, frowning. "Are you sure? This is one of your favorite movies." She didn't have to tell me that, but I knew it was one of her ways of coaxing me to stay. I nodded softly, reaching over to give her a hug. "I'm falling asleep, Kels. I'll see you in the morning." Standing up, I took Troy's hand and she laid back against Ryan again. "Alright. Sleep well. Love you!" I smiled, walking with Troy out of the room. "Love you too, sis."

We walked up stairs and I rested my head against his arm. "You really were amazing tonight, Troy," I told him, yawning widely as he led me up the stairs. Kissing the top of my head, I could hear the smile in his voice, "You were amazing, Baby. I love how you look in that yellow dress." He leaned closer to me, speaking lowly close to my ear. "I love how your breasts look in it." I blushed, looking up at him. "Troy!" He laughed, opening the bedroom door for me. "What can I say? I have a perfect view from my Beast head, especially when we're sitting there on that bench." I giggled, slapping his chest as he shut the door behind us. "Troy, you're bad!" He pulled me against him, holding me against his chest, looking down into my eyes, "I'm in love." I smiled up at him, placing my hands on his chest. "Troy?" I asked slowly, taking a deep breath. He leaned forward, brushing his lips across mine. "Yes, baby?" I moaned slightly, moving my hands up to wrap around his neck. "Will you still love me if I get fat?" He pulled back, looking down at me as if he was confused. "Fat?" I nodded, turning my head down, looking at my stomach. "I'm not going to be skinny forever, Troy. This isn't Disney fairy tales." He lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. "Gabriella, I will love you from now until the day I die and after that! I promise you." Smiling up at him, I pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his, murmuring into our kiss, "Make love to me, Troy." He didn't need to be told more than once. Leaning over, he picked me up, taking me over to the bed, making love to me until we both passed out from exhaustion, forgetting that I had been falling asleep downstairs.


	20. Big Blowup

Beauty and the Beast had been a complete success. Usually our musicals only ran from Friday through Tuesday, but Ms. Darbus extended it through the weekend. I knew it was all because of Troy and I couldn't be more proud of him. I loved him so much, but it seemed like for the past few weeks Troy and I seemed to be walking on eggshells around each other. It seemed like everything he did made me cry and everything I did made him angry with me. We seemed to argue about the smallest things, and it wasn't as though we weren't still in love. Every time we fought, we always made up shortly afterwards. But with my stomach growing, we haven't been sleeping together. It had been two weeks since we had spent the night with each other. We spent time together during the days at school and at lunch. Sometimes we'd have dinner together either alone or he'd come over to my house and we'd have dinner with my family or I'd go over to his house and we'd have dinner with his parents. But at the end of the night, we'd always end up in our own beds. Not a word was even said about it. But I could tell the sexual tension was getting to both of us.

Ms. Darbus had handed out scripts for The Scarlet Pimpernel during free period today and Troy asked me if I wanted to come over to his place tonight and start going over more lines again after school. With as much as we've been fighting lately, I wanted to tell him that that probably wasn't a good idea, but I missed him so much, I wasn't going to pass up going over lines with him. I was afraid we were going to fight again, but I was going to try extra hard not to tonight. I was tired and my feet were really hurting. I was almost three months along now and secretly going to see a doctor behind Mama and Dad's back. They still didn't know I was pregnant and I wasn't ready to tell them. The first person I was going to tell was Troy. Taylor and I still hadn't spoken since the first night of the play and I had no idea what I had done to upset her. She kept avoiding me and I didn't know what I had done to upset her so badly. I was keeping something from everybody and before I knew it everything was going to blow up on me. I decided I had to come clean with them sooner rather than later and I was going to start with Troy, I just still didn't know when. Soon though. Soon.

I met Troy out by his truck and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. "I missed you, Wildcat!" He smiled at me, running his fingers through my hair. "Did you know you're glowing, baby?" I smiled softly at him, my feet standing at my tiptoes. "Glowing?" He nodded his head, holding me against him. Sometimes I was afraid to be this close to him. I had already begun to feel the baby moving and I was sure he was going to feel the baby soon too, if he wasn't already feeling it. If he was feeling it, I didn't know what he was thinking. How was I going to explain things? If he started feeling the baby before I told him, how was I going to tell him that I was pregnant and keeping it from him? "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, but yes, you are positively glowing." I could remember movies where guys always told their pregnant girls that they were glowing and it made me nervous to think that Troy knew, but there was no way that he did. There was no way that Taylor or Kelsi would have told him. There's no way that he could have guessed either. There was no way he could possibly know. I tucked my hair behind my ear, biting my lip slightly before swallowing hard. "Thank you, Troy." Taking a deep breath, I looked over at his truck and back to him. "Want to get going?" Troy kissed the top of my head and open the door to his truck, reaching down and helping me up onto the seat.

* * *

"Want to get going?" I leaned over, kissing the top of her head as I reached over, opening the door. Picking her up by her waist, I helped her up into the truck before sliding in myself. Mom had suggested I tell her she was glowing, that by chance she would come clean and tell me, but it didn't work. She didn't even flinch. Nothing I did brought the truth from her. My patience was beginning to wear thin, and I thought it had the night I had found out. But that night it was nothing. The fights we've been having since then have been horrible. I didn't know how much longer we could continue to go on like this. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to marry her before I even knew she was pregnant with my child. But with everything that was going on between us lately, I didn't know what to do anymore. If she didn't tell me, I was just going to have to tell her I knew. I should have just done it weeks ago, but I thought she'd come clean herself.

Pulling into the driveway, I cut the engine and opened the door to get out. I grabbed my backpack and her bag as well, helping her out of the truck. "I've done some reading. I think I like this Percy character. But the distance between Percy and Marguerite is kinda sad." She smiled up at me, placing her hand on my bicep as we walked toward the house. "They make up toward the end, Troy. Don't worry, you'll love it!" I smiled down at her, opening the back door. "Why don't we read over those lines? I wanna see how that goes." She nodded as we walked in the door and I shut it behind us. "Would you like something to eat?" I was sure she had to be hungry. Even though she had eaten all her lunch and then even gotten a big pink cookie out of the snack machine, I knew she would still want something now. Our baby was growing inside her stomach and needed all the nutrition it could get. Not that a cookie was good nutrition, but it was hungry, and she had to eat something. She looked up at me as I sat our bags down in a chair at the kitchen table. "Why do you always think I'm hungry?" I disregarded her question and walked around to the fridge, opening it to look through. "Would you like some fruit, baby?" After a moment, she answered me, sighing heavily. "Sure." I pulled out a bag of grapes and started washing them in the sink. "Why don't you get our scripts and head on into the TV room? We can read through our lines in there." She was silent for a moment before I heard her unzip my backpack to pull my script out. She sighed heavily walking behind me and into the TV room.

I finished washing the grapes, pulling them off the vine and putting them in a bowl. Once they were all off the vine and in the bowl, I dried off my hands, calling into the TV room. "Hey, baby, you want a drink?" She yelled back to me, "Whatever!" She was starting to sound annoyed with me and I wasn't sure why. Shrugging it off, I opened the cupboard with glasses in it and walked over to he fridge, filling each of them with ice before opening the fridge and pulling the orange juice out. I filled both glasses before walking over and grabbing the bowl of grapes, balancing all three items and walking into the TV room. Setting all three items on the coffee table in front of the couch, I sat down from her, picking up my script and opening it as I turned to her. "I got you some orange juice, baby. I know it's your favorite," I told her, winking at her. She sat, staring at me, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed at me and I didn't understand why. "Ok, what did I do?" I asked, closing my script. "What did you do?" she asked, sighing heavily. "What did you do? If you don't know what you've done, I don't even know why we're having this conversation! Let's just go over these lines! I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now!"

I had just about had it. I wasn't going to do this. Not now. Throwing my script down on the coffee table, I stood up. "No, you know what, Gabriella, You're right. We fight too often and I'm sick and tired of it. It's got to stop." She stood up, dropping her arms to her side. "What? Are you blaming me?" Throwing my hands up in the air, I turned away from her. "Fucking hell, Gabriella! It takes two people to fight! It's not just you!" I heard her scoff behind me. "Well, I'm glad to hear that!" she almost mumbled. I turned to look at her, shaking my head. "But if you weren't so bottled up lately, maybe people could actually talk to you without you biting off their heads." Her mouth dropped open and she gasped loudly. "What?" I shoved my hands in my pockets, staring down at her. "You know what I mean! You're always yelling at everyone for one reason or another. Hell, Gabriella! I understand hormones, but this is ridiculous! You don't have to snap everyone's head off just because you don't like something they say!" She looked as though she was going to cry and I knew I was cutting a bit too deeply. "Troy, stop it!" I dropped my shoulders, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, baby, but you have been a little harsh to everyone lately, including me." She started to cry, wiping at her first falling tears. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from her. "Finally, some honesty!" I couldn't help it, the words came out before I could stop them. "Excuse me?" she almost gasped, probably unable to believe her ears. I turned back to her, sighing heavily. "You know as well as I do all the things you're keeping inside you, Gabriella. Sooner or later they're all going to come spilling out and its going to hurt some one. You can't just let it continue on and pretend that everything is ok when it's clearly not." She looked up at me, trying to pretend like she was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," She said, trying to turn her head away from me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, baby. Only you've been lying so long, you don't know how to do anything else but lie any longer." She stood still in front of me for a moment, staring up at me. There was no words, no sound in the whole house. The silence between us was almost deafening. After a moment, she walked around me and I reached out to grab her arm, but she pulled it away from me. "No, Troy! Don't- Don't touch me!" I let go of her arm, lifting my hand to rub the back of my neck. "You think you know me, Troy? You think you know what's going on with me, Troy? You have no clue!" She stood, staring at me, the tears burning at her eyes. I wanted to pull her into my arms, but I knew the moment I took a step closer to her, she'd back right up.

* * *

"No, Troy! Don't- Don't touch me!" I pulled my arm from him, glaring right back at him. "You think you know me, Troy? You think you know what's going on with me, Troy? You have no clue!" I stood there, wondering why we were even arguing about all this right now. I really just wanted to go over these lines with him right now. I didn't want to be fighting with him, but he just kept going on and on, ripping me apart with everything he's got. "You have no idea how much I know, Gabriella! You have no idea how long I've known either!" Troy said, keeping his distance from me. The tears were stinging at my eyes hard. "What are you talking about, Troy?" I crossed my arms over my breasts, trying to keep the tears from falling. He turned away from me, walking across the room, looking out the window, keeping his back to me. "Why did you do it, Gabriella? Why did you think you had to keep lying to me?" I opened my mouth widely, shaking my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Troy!" He turned to look at me, yelling louder, his face tighter than I've ever seen before, "Drop the goddamned games, Gabriella! Chad let it slip to me weeks ago! He didn't mean to! He thought you had told me a long time ago! Taylor let it slip to him. She didn't mean to tell him either, but then again, neither one of them can keep secrets very well."

I was going to be sick. He seemed to be going in circles and I was going to throw up just from being on this marry-go-round. I sat down on the couch, placing my hands on my knees, just trying to breathe. "Troy, I really wish you would just spit it out because right now, I don't have a clue in the world what you're talking about." Looking up at him, he ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing onto the ends of it, screaming out loud in frustration. "Gaaaaaah!" I closed my eyes, moving my hands to my stomach, breathing more heavily, wishing I could just come out with it and tell him that I was pregnant, knowing that this fighting was not good for the baby. "Why can't you just spit it out, Gabriella?" He yelled, his hands coming down to his sides in a loud slap. Looking up at him, I spat back, still holding my stomach. "If I had the slightest idea what you're talking about, I would, Troy, but I don't have any idea!" He looked up to the ceiling, laughing loudly. "Godfuckingdamnit! And I thought I was the clueless one!" Standing up, I walked closer to him, yelling up at him. "Will you just stop this runaround, Troy? Just get on with it! I'm sick and I'm going to throw up!" He looked back down at me, about ready to laugh. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You've been sick for so long and you couldn't even bring yourself to tell me why!"

I took a step back as if he'd slapped me, blinking at him, speaking more softly. "I did tell you." I knew I was lying again, but I'd been lying for so long, and we were already fighting, I didn't know what else to do. "Yeah, and you lied!" Wrapping my arms around me, I started to shake, the tears starting to fall from my eyes. "You lied because you were too afraid to face the goddamned truth!" Shaking my head, I took another step back. "The truth?" I asked, swallowing hard. "Goddamnit, Gabriella! Stop this! I've already told you I know, just let it out. Tell me what I already know! End this bullshit between us so we can get things back to normal!" I moved my hands down to my stomach, closing my eyes tightly, shaking my head, taking a deep breath before looking at him. "This isn't how this was supposed to happen, Troy." He took a step closer to me, not quite closing the distance between us. "Well, if you just would have been honest with me from the beginning!" Sighing heavily, I dropped my hands to my side. "I couldn't, Troy! I was scared! I'm still scared!" He took a step closer to me, but still not close enough. It was almost as though he was scared of me. Scared that I was literally going to bite his head off. "I know, baby. I understand. But I'm here. I haven't gone, anywhere, have I? Even after I've known? Even after I've known and it wasn't you that told me?" I looked down, tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Troy."

He stepped closer to me, lifting my face to look at him by tucking his hand under my chin. "Don't be sorry," he whispered. "Just tell me already." I licked my lips, taking in a shaky breath. "I don't know how to, Troy. I don't know how." He slowly moved his other hand to rest on my stomach, rubbing it softly, still continuing to whisper. "Just tell me." Biting my lip, I looked down at his hand on my stomach, closing my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening here. I couldn't believe we were standing here and he actually knew, that he had actually known for weeks. Looking up at him, I swallowed wiping the tears from my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Troy." He smiled, lifting the had that wasn't on my stomach to wipe my tears from my face as well. "You still haven't told me, baby," he said, chuckling slightly. Smiling softly, I took a slow breath in, wondering why it was even necessary, but knowing it must be to him, so I nodded softly, looking down, lifting my hands to cover his on my stomach. "Troy," I started slowly. "I'm…. I'm having your baby."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Troy," she said, wiping the tears from her face. I hated that she was crying. All the tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes tearing a hole in my heart. Lifting my other hand to her face, I wiped at her tears with her. "You still haven't told me, baby," I laughed faintly, smiling down at her softly. She smiled back up at me before looking down, moving both of her hands over mine. "Troy… I'm… I'm having your baby." I closed my eyes, sighing softly, whispering, "Finally!" She looked up at me, her eyes still glistening with her tears. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I didn't-" I pulled her closer to me, shaking my head, shhhing her, "Gabriella, stop. Ok, just stop. We both created this little one. You didn't do it all on your own. Last time I checked, it took two of us to do that," I told her, laughing softly. "And as for not telling me, I understand you were scared. I just wish you hadn't been scared for so long. But I will admit that I could have told you I knew and I should have. So these past few weeks, our fighting has been mostly my fault. I could have stopped it sooner and I should have. I just kept wanting you to tell me. I'm sorry I prolonged it when I could have ended it weeks ago." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me, pulling herself closer to me, resting her head against my chest. "I love you, Troy. I love you so much! I was so scared you were going to hate me."

Pulling her back, I looked down into her eyes, focusing on those perfect almond spheres. "Listen to me right now, Gabriella! I could never and I will never hate you! I love you for now and for always!" Then I remembered the bassinet upstairs in my closet, my eyes brightening up. "I have something for you!" She looked up at me as I took a step back, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me to head up toward my room. "What is it, Troy?" I looked back down at her as I led her up the stairs. "You'll see. I picked it up the day Chad told me you were pregnant. We were at the mall and I was picking up something else and he let it slip. So I headed straight over to Sears to get you something." I opened the door to my room, leading her over to my bed, helping her sit down. "I didn't know what I was going to get, but the sales associate helped me pick it out and when I saw it I just knew that you would love it!" She giggled up at me as I walked into my closet to get the box and the bag of sheets. "Troy, what is it?" I called back to her from my closet, "You'll see. Close your eyes." I pulled the box from the top shelf and grabbed the bag before peeking out the door to see her eyes were closed. Seeing that she was sitting with her eyes closed and her hands placed softly on her stomach, I walked back out into the room, placing the box in front of her with the picture of the bassinet displayed on the front of the box in front of her, smiling down at her.

"Ok, baby. You can open them." She opened her eyes looking up at me before her eyes moved down to the box in front of her, her mouth and eyes widening slowly. "Trrrooooy?" I smiled down at her. "Do you like it?" She looked up at me, kneeling down on the floor, placing one hand on top of the box and touching the picture of the box, looking at the picture more closely. "Like it? Troy, it's perfect!" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes again and I knelt down beside her, still holding the box up for her to look at it. "I knew you would, baby," I said, lifting my hand to rub her back. She looked over at me, a single tear running down her face. "I love you, Troy. I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can you ever forgive me?" Letting the box lay down on the floor, I laid the bag of sheets on the box, pulling her into my arms. "Listen to me, Gabriella. I have never loved anyone as much as I loved you. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I would be a fool not to forgive you. I've already forgiven you. Please don't cry." I kissed the top of her head, then the side of her head before pressing my lips to hers, kissing her softly, holding her against me gently. Pulling back, I ran my fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes. "You're everything to me, baby. I'm never letting you go." She smiled up at me, reaching up her arms to wrap them around my neck. "Neither will I," she said, pulling her lips back to mine.

Laying her softly down to the floor, I kept my arm under her as I continued to kiss her. "I want to make love to you, Gabriella," I whispered, sucking lightly at her neck. She pulled back, looking up at me almost nervously. "You do?" Running my fingers through her hair, I nodded, sliding my hand down over the curve of her breast over the top of her dress. "It's been weeks, baby. I miss you." She turned her head down, closing her eyes. "But you haven't seen me naked in those weeks, Troy," she spoke softly. "I'm getting fat." I opened my eyes widely, turning her head back opening my eyes widely at her. "You are not getting fat! Don't ever say that, baby!" She blinked slightly, pulling her dress up, revealing her slightly rounded stomach. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at it. "What do you call it?" Moving my hand to caress it, I smiled, rubbing her stomach softly. "My baby." I looked up at her, catching her blushing. "You're not fat, Gabriella. Don't ever say that again, please." She smiled softly, lifting her hand to run her fingers through my hair, a few more tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, Troy." She moved her hand down from my hair and over my neck to rest against my chest. "Make love to me," she whispered, grabbing at the top of my shirt, pulling me back down to her, kissing me softly as our lips met. My hand slowly moved over her stomach. I couldn't believe how much her stomach had grown since we had last been together. I knew I was going to have to be gentle with her, and knowing that would only make this more special between us. We had just had the worst fight of our relationship downstairs and now we were going to make up, and it was going to be the best sex of our lives. I had called it making love, and that's what it would be. I was making love to her, and she was making love to me. I was going to make it a point never to let things get as bad between us as they had been when we were downstairs. I loved her and there was no way I was ever going to lose her.


	21. Touch Me

Troy and I walked down into the auditorium, his arms wrapped around me from behind, his hands rested on my stomach. Luckily for us, couples walked around school like this all the time, so no one thought anything of it. Only thing was, we both knew that he was resting his hands over my stomach that was carrying our child. It was barely past the beginning of December and we had all been rehearsing The Scarlet Pimpernel for well over a month now and most of the sets were built, most of the costumes were being fitted, but I always coming up with reasons to get out of getting fitted for mine, and so as to not sound suspicious, Troy found ways to get out of his fittings as well. Sometimes we'd come up with excuses together and sometimes not so as to not sound even more suspicious, but we were in this together, so we were finding ways around my fittings together. The longer we could put it off the better. I couldn't have tight costumes during the production. I was glad it was wintertime and I was able to wear baggy clothes, mostly lots of Troy's shirts, mostly sweatshirts, and I could get away with it. I loved wearing his clothes, and he said that it turned him on to see me wear his clothes too. Funny how a guy always thought with his lower head.

He leaned down closer to me, whispering into my ear, "Maybe we could let Ryan and Will go over one of their scenes and you and I can go backstage and make out?" I giggled, laying my head back onto his shoulder, turning my head to his lips to kiss him softly, whispering against his mouth, "That's all you think about!" He laughed, rubbing my stomach more. "When it comes to you, can you blame me?" I giggled as we approached the stage, stepping away from him a bit and shaking my head, I turned to him. "Come on. I was really hoping to run over a scene with you." He took a step back, morphing into his Percy persona. "Sink me, but I believe I just might be able to do that for my beloved." Giggling, I brought my hands to my mouth, shaking my head, clasping my hands together. "Troy, I love how you do that! You're amazing as Percy!" He shrugged, taking my hand in his and leading me up onto the stage, still speaking like Percy. "It's not much, Madame," he said, his British accent rolling well off his tongue. "All it takes is a bit of concentration and a fine teacher," he bowed to me once up on stage, "such as yourself!" I couldn't help but giggle again. "Why, Sir Percy. Flattery will get you nowhere." He stood, closing the distance between us, looking deep into my eyes, his intense blue eyes bearing down into mine. "But if it is the truth, Madame, will it not get me everywhere?"

I blushed, giggling even more, unable to maintain the charade. Kelsi and Ryan came onto the stage, both of them laughing. "That's not in the script anywhere," Ryan said, as we both turned to look at him. I blushed even more, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Troy was just playing around." He laughed, taking Kelsi's hand and walking with her off the stage. "Well, don't stop on our account. Continue." I laughed, turning back to Troy. "That's not necessary. But I think we will start rehearsing. Is there any particular scene you want to go over, Troy?" I asked him, pulling his Wildcat sweater down over my stomach more. He smiled, looking down at my stomach and smirking at me. "How about the library scene?" I smiled, holding onto his sweater more. "Love it." He smiled and took my school bag from me, taking it and his backpack over to lay them on the piano before turning back to me. From the side of the stage, Jason and some of the others came pushing out the library set. "You guys wanna use this? We just finished it yesterday?" I smiled brightly, turning to look at it before turning back to Troy. He nodded, returning my smile. "Yes! Thanks, guys!" He took my hand, leading me up onto the set and toward the doorway of the set. Before walking away, he leaned over, pressing his lips down to my hand, smiling up at me. "I love you, Lady Blakeney," he spoke in character, winking at me. "More than ever." I blushed, bowing to him as he walked over to his place behind the velvet drapery.

* * *

I stood behind the velvet drapes as Gabriella, playing Marguerite Saint-Just, Lady Blakeney, walked into the library looking around looking for some one, but not just any some one, me, well, the character I was playing, The Scarlet Pimpernel. What she did not know was that the Scarlet Pimpernel was none other than her husband, and I was not planning on telling her. I made a move, unwillingly of course, but as I did, the floor creaked, and I as Troy nodded my head, impressed with the stage crew. I knew it would be enhanced with sound effects when we performed it in front of an audience, but it was nice to have the target to step on. I could see Gabriella turn around through the divide of the curtains as she gasped out, "Who's there?" I stage-whispered in return, "Do not turn around." She slowly turned back away from me and I continued to whisper. "You must not turn around." She whispered back in return, asking as to my identity, "The Scarlet Pimpernel?" Peering out from around the curtain, I regarded her carefully, "How did you know I was here?" She answered me, still whispering, keeping her back turned, "I tricked Sir Andrew and read your note!" I stayed in my place, hand still held on the curtain. "Why did you come?" She did not hesitate with her reply, "To warn you. Chauvelin knows that you'll be in this room at midnight." It was almost as though she had taken a hammer and whacked it across my head, betraying me like this. But she did not know I was the Scarlet Pimpernel. "You told him?" Her reply came out weakly, "I had to! To save my brother." She turned slightly back to me, but stopped, remaining forward, "He threatened to have Armand arrested unless I helped him to discover your identity."

I did not believe what I was hearing. Did she honestly expect me to believe what she was saying, especially after what she had done to the Saint-Sierres? "Why are you doing this now?" I asked, having to know. "Because I could never live with myself knowing that I was responsible for your death," she spoke softly, the pain of her words cutting softly. But I knew differently, asking skeptically, "What is one more life to you? You already have the Marquise de Saint-Sierre to your credit!" She inhaled sharply, cutting back at me, tuning her head back almost looking toward me, but stopping halfway, "That's not true! Chauvelin deceived me!" Hearing this, I took a step out from behind the curtains, and she continued, turning her head back forward, "I spurned him for another. He maliciously put my name on the arrest warrant as informer. I could never have sent the marquise and his family to their deaths, anymore than I can now let you die because of me."

I stood my ground, not taking another step closer to her. "If this is true," I paused, staring at the back of Gabriella's head, loving the sight of her, thinking of her in both the way I thought of her as my girlfriend and as Percy's wife, Lady Blakeney, I loved her more than anything and I always would, "you are a very brave woman for coming here," I whispered back to her. "I'm a fool," she added. "If Chauvelin finds out, it could cost my brother's life." I started slowly walking toward her, my love for her, as Percy and as Troy growing for her with each step. "No harm will ever come to your brother as long as I live," I promised her, continuing my whispered voice. "Can I believe that?" I continued to walk over to her, firm in my resolve. "I give you … my word." She stood there, her back still facing me. "I don't even know who you are. Won't you tell me?" I stood there, for a moment, wondering if I could, but knowing I could not. "A phantom," I only whispered, "m'lady, nothing more than a phantom." I stood there behind her, close enough to reach out to her, but standing my distance. "No," she spoke, "you're very real to me. As real as life itself!" I swallowed, staring at my beloved from behind, longing to touch her, to hold her in my arms.

"How strangely close you feel to me," she continued. "You're so near," she spoke, almost breathlessly. I had to remember that we were only acting and that she was not being Gabriella and I was not Troy right now. But I was getting turned on right now by how sultry her voice was sounding. I knew she wasn't meaning to turn me on, but it was happening nonetheless. I was glad she was standing between her sister and Ryan and me. "I can feel your warmth," she spoke warmly, and I had to shift slightly to make room in my pants. "Touch me, so that I may know that you are real," she requested of me. God, I wanted to do so much more than the script directed of me. Lifting my hand to place it on her shoulder, I cleared my voice, causing Gabriella to turn and look at me, whispering, "Are you alright?" I whispered quietly, shaking my head, "Not at all." I looked down at myself before looking back up at her. She giggled slightly, biting her lip. "Troy!" she whispered harshly, almost scolding me. I tightened my grip on her, pulling her closer to me, whispering in her ear, "There's plenty of free period left over. Lets go find some place and," I arched my brow at her to finish the sentence. "Troy? Did you forget your lines? I can get my script and prompt you?" Ryan suggested from where he was sitting down in front of the stage. Clearing my throat, I looked down at him, keeping Gabriella in front of me. "No thanks, buddy. I think I need to go ask Ms. Darbus about something." Gabriella looked up at me, trying to hide her laughter. "Right! About that one scene we were talking about earlier," Gabriella played along with me and I couldn't help but smirk down at her, pulling her more against me, letting her feel my arousal for her. She turned to look at Kelsi and Ryan. "We'll catch up with you later!" Taking my hand, she lead me off the opposite side of the stage where the stage crew was working on sets toward the dressing rooms, obviously now as turned on as I was.

Luckily for us there was a couch being stored in the dressing room to be used for the show later on. I would have settled for taking her against the wall or sitting her on one of the makeup stools, but the couch was going to work perfectly. Walking into the room, Gabriella shut and locked the door behind us. "You're just as turned on as I am!" She turned to look at me, pushing me over to the couch. "Hush! You know it's just my pregnancy hormones!" Laughing, I nodded, "I know, baby! And I love it!" She pushed me down on the couch, straddling my lap. She pulled my sweatshirt off of her body. Underneath, she wore a red East High tank top with a white wildcat on her breast. It barely covered her stomach, giving her a slight bare midriff. I rubbed my hands over the area, pushing her tank up even more, exposing her stomach more to me. We had an appointment with the doctor tomorrow and we were going to be seeing our baby for the first time and I couldn't wait. But for now, I just wanted to touch my baby's mama. Running my hand down over her stomach, I moved my hand down over her skirt, rubbing her through it. "Troy, don't play with me. I need you!" Smirking up at her, I nodded, sliding my hands up under her skirt. "I love it when you tell me what to do, baby!" She smiled reaching down between us, undoing my pants. "Just fuck me, Troy. I need you, now! I need to feel you inside me!" Smiling, I tossed her panties down beside us. I helped her pull my cock out, freeing it to her tiny hands. She rubbed it, pulling it up along her pussy lips. "FUCK, baby!" I groaned, closing my eyes, thrusting up against her. "God, I love the way you feel, baby. Your hands, your pussy, every part of you, baby!"

She moaned as my cock rubbed over her clit and I smiled up at her. "Like that, baby." She was barely able to talk, and I liked that even more. "Need you, Troy!" She said, looking down at me, her hands moving over my cock. I shifted my hips slightly, moving to the opening of her pussy. "Move me in, baby. Send me home." She smiled down at me, letting my cock slide right into home. I closed my eyes, groaning as my cock slid right up inside of her. "Oh, Troy!" She moaned, starting to move her hips on me as her hands slid up underneath my shirt. "God, Gabriella!" Gripping at my abs, she looked down at me as I thrusted my cock up inside of her, my hands coming to her hips to help her move on top of me. "Gabriella! FUCK!" She was so tight, I knew I was going to cum soon, and I didn't care. We were just like this sometimes, little quickies here and there, just to let off the sexual tension we had building up inside of us. Sometimes we just couldn't keep our hands off each other and we just had to find someplace to take care of each other, and this time it happened to be the theater building dressing rooms.

"Troy… Oh, Troy!" She moaned out, licking her lips as she looked down at me, her eyes glossing over. I knew she was seconds away from cumming, and if her face didn't tell me, her pussy walls sure were. They started tightening around me as my balls tightened up, signaling the start of my orgasm as well. I was about ready to shoot my cum up inside her as well, and it was going to be incredible. She scratched her nails down my stomach, moaning out as I closed my eyes. We both started cumming at the same time and I groaned out her name, "Gabriella!" continuing to help her move on me, helping her draw out every last ounce I have in me, wanting the same from her. "TROY!" She screamed out, breathlessly. I looked up at her, amazed and in awe. She was so incredible. How she could be so quiet at a time like this was beyond me. She fell down on top of me, slightly on to my side, letting me come out of her, as she breathed heavily against my neck. "Oh, Troy! Wow!" I smiled, pulling her against me! "Me, wow? Look at yourself! You were Amazing! Oh, my God!" She giggled against my neck, kissing it softly. "I can't believe we just did that." It wasn't the first time we had to find some place here to relieve our sexual tensions at school, but every time, Gabriella still couldn't believe we had done it. I laughed, kissing the side of her head, "Get used to it, baby. You know we're going to be doing it quite often." She giggled even more and I kissed her again. "I love you, Gabriella. And not just because we do this. I love you for so many reasons. I love you because you've made me the happiest guy in the world. I love you because you're carrying my child. I love you…" I took a deep breath, "I love you because you're the most amazing girl in the world and I never thought I'd ever find anyone as amazing as you and ever be half as deserving as you think I am to be with you." She leaned up slightly, placing her hand over my mouth, shaking her head. "Don't ever say that again. You are worthy. You're worthy enough to be my boyfriend and you're worthy enough to be our baby's father. Don't ever say you're not! Please."

I pulled her back down to me, kissing her lips softly, whispering against them, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. What I meant was, I just feel so blessed to be with you. You're so incredible and being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She smiled, resting her head against my chest. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Troy. I love you, so much!" I ran my hand through her hair, kissing the side of her head again as the bell rang to go to our next class. She groaned loudly, holding onto me tightly. "I don't want to go. I just want to stay here and take a nap." She giggled, looking up at me. "Do you think you could call your dad and ask him to excuse us so we can?" I laughed with her, shaking my head. "I only wish, baby," I told her, reaching for her panties, handing them to her after I found them. She continued to giggle as she pretended to pout. "Oh, you're no fun!" I laughed, kissing her pouty bottom lip, "No fun, am I? And what the hell did we just do that makes me no fun?" She blushed, pulling her panties on up under her skirt as she laid against my side. "Well, you are quite cocky, Wildcat." I laughed, kissing the side of her head. "Well, my cock _did_ have something to do with it." Hearing her giggle again made my heart do another dance and I held her close to me as she reached for my sweater to pull it on. "God, I wish I could ask my dad to excuse us so we didn't have to go to class." She smiled, turning to me as she crawled off of me to pull the shirt on. "I know," she said, pulling the shirt on and offering me her hand. "Shall we go?" I smiled, fixing up my pants and taking her hand before standing up and heading with her back out on stage to get our bags before heading back out of the auditorium to head for our next class.

* * *

Troy pulled his truck up into the driveway beside my house and turned off the engine before opening the door and turning to help me get out, holding both of our bags, holding me close to him as we walked into the house. I held a bag from Subway with our two sandwiches, my orange juice and his Pepsi in my other hand. "What scene did you want to go over?" I asked. "How about the scene where Marguerite asks Percy if Andrew is the Scarlet Pimpernel? That's a really good scene. I love how Percy's hoping Marguerite will open up to him, but they're interrupted by his work," Troy said as we walked inside the house. I smiled up at him, hugging him close to me. "Troy, I love how much you're getting into these plays! Who would have ever thought that East High's Wildcat would have been a drama king at heart?" He smiled down at me, kissing my lips softy. "I owe it all to you, and a simple dare!" My eyes widened, giggling slightly. "Simple, huh? And all this time, I thought it was the hardest thing you ever had to do!" He laughed, "Only because I knew I was falling for you and _that_ scared the shit out of me." I laughed up at him, wrapping my hand around his neck, pulling him down to me, pressing my lips softly to his softly before hearing Kelsi call from the kitchen. "Gabby, Troy. We're making quesadillas. Hungry?" Pulling back and groaning slightly, I smiled up at Troy. "No, thanks, Kels," I called back to her, "Troy and I stopped off for Subway on the way home." I lowered my voice just to talk to Troy, "Wanna go up to my room and eat while we go over those lines?" He nodded and wrapped his arm around me heading up the stairs.

We walked into my room and Troy sat our bags on my chair in front of my vanity before turning to sit beside me on my bed with my feet up underneath me. I pulled off Troy's sweater, tossing it on the bed beside me, causing my tank top to ride up on me, exposing my bare stomach to Troy. He leaned over, pressing his lips softly down to the bare flesh. Giggling, slightly, I looked down at him. "I love it when you do that. I love how much you love our little Niño." He smiled up at me as he sat back up, tucking one leg under his other knee. "I love how you call our baby Niño. It's cute." Picking up the bag of food, I took out the bottle of orange juice dropping it between my legs before pulling Troy's sandwich out and handing it to him. Taking mine out, out, I unwrapped it, making a low moaning sound as I looked it over, "Teriyaki chicken, pepperoni, bell peppers, jalapeños, olives, mushrooms, cheeeeeese! Troy, I think I'm going to have an orgasm just eating this sandwich!" He looked up at me, midbite, his eyes about ready to pop right out of his head. I looked over at him, giggling slightly. "I'm just kidding, but you should see the look on your face!" He finished his bite, starting to chew it up, talking with his mouth full. "Damn, baby, but that is fucking hot anyway!" Crinkling my nose up at him, I laughed, taking my first bite, and letting my eyes roll back into my head. "Oh, my God! That is soooo good!"

I heard Troy groan slightly and I looked over at him. "Troy, if you get turned on every time I do something, we're never going to get anything done." He laughed, smirking over at me. "I don't hear you complaining." I giggled, laying my sandwich down on my wrapper, picking up my orange juice. "Who said I was?" He laughed, taking another bite of his sandwich. I twisted the lid off my juice, taking a drink and nodding at him. "We can go over the lines while we're eating if you'd like." He nodded, swallowing what he was chewing. "Ok, sounds good. I think I have the first line, right." I nodded, picking my sandwich back up, taking a bite. Troy sat up straight, thinking about it for a moment before nodding and composing himself. I couldn't help but smiling at him. He was a natural at acting and I loved that I brought him into it. "Forgive me," Troy started, his perfect, British accent with Percy's flare ringing through in his voice, "if I startled you, m'dear." I swallowed my bite of sandwich and looked up at him. "I must have been daydreaming," I admitted to him, my French accent not so perfect as his British one, but then it was never written in the scripts that Marguerite's accent was hard, but a soft spoken French tone. Troy reached out, placing his hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile at him, adding movements when we weren't even on stage. He had done the same with Beauty and the Beast and I loved it! "How lovely you look." I placed my hand over his, looking into his eyes. "How long it's been since you noticed me at all." I gave him a sultry look, knowing full well it might not be the best of ideas, but knowing it's written in the script and I had to. "Laud, Madame! I'd have to be blind not to notice," he said, pulling his hand from my shoulder. I frowned slightly and he continued, his foppish nonsensical Percy voice playing on his tongue instead of his loving Percy tone, "In that gown, you'll be the belle of the ball." I dropped my hand, looking down at my sandwich and he still continued speaking and I looked back up, "But tell me, what was it you were dreaming about when I came in just now?"

I knew he was trying his hardest not to get turned on, picking up his sandwich to distract himself. Taking a deep breath, I thought about my lines, distracting my thoughts as well, "Percy, you've known Sir Andrew for a long time, haven't you?" Troy sat his sandwich down, swallowing before speaking. "We went to school together, m'dear," he answered, leaning forward. "Why do you ask?" I smiled up at him, telling him of my inquiry, "I was just wondering, if he might not be the Scarlet Pimpernel." Troy was silent for a moment, shifting slightly in his seat. I knew his thoughts were far from what we were doing and not on what we should be doing, but he was trying. His voice was strained, even more so than it should be for his line as he spoke it. "Andrew? The Scarlet Pimpernel?" He swallowed, shaking his head. "Most unlikely, m'dear. But tell me, why the sudden interest in the identity of the Scarlet Pimpernel?" I tried to hold back my laughter as I relayed my line to him. "Oh, I have no more interest than any other woman in London." Troy moved closer to me and I knew he was getting more turned on by the moment, even though I had no idea why, no more so than I was anyway, but I thought I could control myself better, even with these damned pregnancy hormones. I had to look down away from him just to control myself anyhow. "I wager your friend Chauvelin would give a great deal to know. In faith, I suspect that's the reason he came to England. I'm surprised, he hasn't confided as much to you, m'dear." I looked back up at him, breathing heavily. "To me? Why, I haven't laid eyes on the man since he arrived." I swallowed, he was so close, I could smell him. "Although, I'm sure you're right." I looked him closely in the eyes as Troy came with in inches of me. "Well," he said, still in character, "if anyone's going to catch the Scarlet Pimpernel, it will not be Chauvelin."

I went to say my next line when he pressed his lips against mine, taking my breath away from me all together. Moaning into the kiss, I pushed him back slowly. "That's not in the script, Troy!" I giggled, folding up my sandwich, knowing if I didn't, we were going to make a mess here. "No, I know," he said, starting to spread kisses down my neck. "Troy," I said, reaching for his sandwich, starting to wrap it up. "Come on, baby, I need you." I giggled even more, sliding the sandwiches into the bag and letting it slide off the bed. "Troy, my sister and Ryan are right downstairs." He pulled back, laughing. "Oh, come on! That didn't stop us earlier when they were out in the auditorium and Ms. Darbus was in her office and all the others were backstage working on the sets!" I couldn't help but giggle more, pulling him down to me as I laid down on my bed. "Troy, if we keep doing this, were never going to get anything done." He laughed, sliding his hands up underneath my tank top to lift it up over my head. "Again," he said, tossing my tank top on the floor, "I don't hear you complaining." I pulled at his shirt, dropping it off the bed as well, pulling him down to me as he pulled my bra from my shoulders, letting it fall off the bed as well. "Never said I was complaining." He leaned forward, brushing his lips along the slopes of my breasts. "Besides, I think we're getting quite a bit done." He swirled his tongue over one of the peaks of a nipple before sucking it into his mouth and pulling back, causing it to rise up even more. "We go over a few lines, and then we get to spend good quality time with each other." I blushed, pulling him closer to me. "I love you, Troy," I said, pulling his head up to kiss his lips fully, "Touch me!"


	22. One Two Three Four

I sat on my knees with my back slightly turned to Troy as we were waiting in the Planned Parenthood clinic waiting for our appointment. We had decided to go over lines, so I was waiting for Troy to start. Percy was late for their date and Marguerite was pretending to be only slightly put out. "Forgive me," Troy started, his sincerest Percy tone playing on his lips, "if I kept you waiting." I looked around for a moment, answering, "Your note did say eleven." Troy replied, "I had a difficult time finding a suitable basket." I turned to face him, wondering what the devil he could possibly have meant by that. "A suitable… basket?" I regarded him carefully as he leaned closer to me, holding up his hand which would be holding up a hat when we would be on stage. "Hmmm… I thought," and then he whispered, "a picnic." Dropping his hand, I turned my head and pretended to see his men bringing in a big basket wrapped in bows and ribbons. "Percy!" He offered me his arm and he pretended to walk off as we remained seated in our seats. I giggled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kneeling up a little more on the seat toward him. "Oh, Troy, I love you so much! You're so cute!" He laughed, wrapping his arm around my arm wrapped around my neck. "I'faith, Madame. I am just playing a role, handed to me by a very wise woman." I giggled a little more. "A very wise woman indeed." We laughed a little more, resting our foreheads against each others, smiling softly at one another.

"Gabriella Bolton?" I smiled over at Troy, taking his hand as we both stood up, walking back and following the nurse after she called "my name." I had been coming to the clinic for a little over a month now and this was my second appointment. It was completely confidential, so when I gave them my name, I knew it was ok to go by Bolton. My baby was going to be a Bolton anyway, so I knew it wouldn't matter. Troy leaned over, whispering in my ear as we followed the nurse back to a room, "Gabriella Bolton?" I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Does that bother you?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't upset with it. The nurse led us into an exam room, taking a gown out from the exam table drawer, placing it on the table, turning to us. "Change from the waist up," she told me, smiling, "and the doctor will be in with you in a moment." She left us alone and I turned back to Troy. He still hadn't answered my question and I wondered if I had overstepped some unspoken girlfriend boundary. I walked over to the table, pulling off Troy's Wildcat T-Shirt I was wearing, my back to him as he sat down behind me. I laid it on the exam table beside me, picking up the gown, slowly asking him, "Troy… did I break some boyfriend/girlfriend rule I don't know about?" I pulled the gown on, taking a step over to him, holding the strings up for him to tie for me. "Boyfriend/girlfriend rule?" he asked, tying the strings for me. "Yes," I answered, picking up his shirt off the table, turning to hand it to him, crossing my arms over my breasts, repeating the name the nurse had called me outside, "Gabriella Bolton."

Standing up, he pulled me into his arms, smiling down at me. "Gabriella, baby. Haven't I told you I would be with you forever?" Biting my lip softly, I nodded. "Yes." He ran his fingers through my hair, holding me closer to him. "Then in that forever, don't you think that I would want you to become Gabriella Bolton at some point in time?" My eyes opened widely, my mouth growing quickly dry. "Re… really?" I smiled down at me more warmly. "Yes, baby. There isn't anything I would want more than for you to be my wife. And I wanted that before I knew you were having my baby, baby. I just want you to know that. I don't want you to think that I want you to be my wife just because we're having a baby together. I told you I'd be with you forever before I knew about the baby, and I meant it." I smiled up at him. "I know, Troy," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, hugging him tightly to me. "I love you, so much! Thank you!" He held me closely to him, rubbing my back. "For what?" I smiled, not letting him go. "Just for being you and for being honest with me. I love you so much!"

I held him as close to me as possible until we heard a small knock at the door and it slowly opened. "Gabriella?" Troy and I turned to see Dr. Robespierre from the hospital walking in to the room and I practically froze. "Dr. Robespierre? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me, shutting the door behind him. "This is a volunteer clinic, Ms. Montez, and I volunteer my services here on the first Tuesday of every month." I looked up to Troy feeling rather uncomfortable, holding onto his arm, looking back to the doctor as he continued. "I spoke with your mother the other day," he spoke, taking a seat on the doctor's swivel chair, holding my chart against his chest, "and I asked her how you were feeling. She told me you were feeling better. I said I was glad to hear that and she went on her way. And seeing as how you're coming here for your appointments and going by another name, I'm assuming you haven't told her yet, sweetheart." I didn't like the way he had just called me sweetheart, but being that he was my mother's coworker, I shrugged it off. "You're right, Dr. Robespierre, I haven't told my mother yet. I don't know how to tell her. That's exactly why I'm coming here. Bolton is my boyfriend's name," I told him, holding Troy closer to me. Dr. Robespierre nodded to Troy. "Nice to meet you, Bolton. I'm familiar with you. You're the star of East High's basketball team. Good football player too, I believe." Troy shrugged and I added, "He's also really good at acting and is starring in our winter production of The Scarlet Pimpernel, Doctor. You should come out and see it. He's amazing." Troy pulled me closer. "She's being modest, Doctor. She's in the show as well," Troy added, kissing the side of my head, "and she's amazing!" I blushed looking back at the doctor.

He smiled between the two of us and then stood up. "Well, it's good to see that this baby is coming to two parents who are going to love it and each other," he said, walking over to a computer. He looked back over at me and then over at the exam table, instructing me, "Hop up on the table, we'll take a look at your baby." I nodded and walked over to the table, Troy coming with me, picking me up by my waist, helping me to sit on the table. I laid down and he took my hand. The doctor came up on the other side of the table, picking up a tube of something. "Now, this is going to be cold", he warned, before telling me, "this is going to be cold," placing a sheet over my legs and pulling up the gown. He squirted the gel from the tube onto my stomach and picked up the wand connected to the computer, pushing a few keys on the keyboard. "Are you sure you're only three months along, Gabriella?" he asked me and I looked to Troy. "Yes," I giggled. "I've only been with Troy, and the first time was at the beginning of the school year. I wouldn't be mistaken about that." The doctor placed the paddle of the wand on my stomach and I bit my lip, the gel growing a little bit more cooler than the initial application. "The reason why I ask is because your baby, or rather your stomach, is larger than that of a first-term pregnancy stomach. Just by looking at you, I'd say you look like you're well into your second term." I looked up at Troy, shaking my head, "It's not possible, Doctor." Troy looked at the doctor, confirming what I was saying. "Yeah, Doctor. Gabriella was a virgin. I know these things."

The doctor looked up at us, holding up a hand, about ready to laugh, "Whoa, you two, hold up! I'm not accusing Gabriella of anything. I was just saying, she _looks_ as though she's well into her second trimester and I just figured out why." Troy and I looked back and forth between the two of us before looking back at the doctor after he got silent. "Well, why? What is it, Doc?" Troy asked, obviously nowhere near as patient as me, and my patience was wearing thin with Robespierre. Robespierre chucked, turning the screen of the computer toward us more, moving the mouse around to show us what he was looking at. "Well, this is your baby. Strong and healthy. Growing really well for three months," he said, "yes, for three months. You kids were right. I wasn't accusing you of anything." He laughed a little more. "But over here," he said, moving the mouse to another part of the screen, circling another area of the screen, "is your other baby." He turned to look at us as both Troy and I sat staring at the screen. The doctor laughed some more, this time a little louder. "They're both growing exceptionally well. You must be able to be keeping your food down and are eating healthily, Gabriella. They're both growing really nicely. And, if I'm not mistaken, they're both in good enough positions… I could even tell you… Yep, I could tell you the sexes of both of your babies right now if you wanted." But both Troy and me were still stunned. Neither one of us had said a word since he had shown us the picture of our… babies. "Would you two like to know the sexes of your babies?" I looked up at Troy, barely being able to pull my eyes away from the machine I realized was a sonogram machine, taking a shaky breath, squeezing the hand I was holding of Troy's. "Troy…" He looked down at me, blinking. "Would you like to know?" He took a deep breath looking from me to the screen and back to me again, finally finding his voice. "Would … would you like to?" His voice came out low, but he was finally speaking. I smiled up at him, turning my head to look at the screen and back at him. "If you do." He looked over at the screen, up at the doctor and then back at me. "Yeah," he whispered, smiling slowly. "Let's find out."

I smiled brightly, wrapping both of my hands around Troy's as we both turned our heads to look back at the doctor. "Yes, doctor. We want to know." The doctor smiled and nodded, turning back to the sonogram screen, moving the mouse over the screen. "This one is a boy," he told us, moving the mouse over a part of the screen, "his penis right here." I giggled, looking up at Troy. "Your boy, Troy." I could see a proud look on his face, one that I never would have seen had he not been here to witness this. I was so glad he was here with me for this. "Yeah," he whispered, wiping a tear away from his eye and I pulled his hand to my lips, holding it against my face. "And this one, boys and girls," the doctor said, moving the mouse around the other one, "is your little girl." I smiled brightly, looking up at Troy. "A boy and a girl! Troy! We're having a boy _and_ a girl!" He turned to look down at me, smiling brightly. "A boy and a girl!" We both smiled brightly at each other, laughing slightly before Troy leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I was so happy. There was no way I ever thought I could be pregnant with twins. I never thought I would be pregnant right now period let alone with twins, let alone with twins, but I was so happy.

Troy pulled back, looking down at me, frowning slightly. "You're crying, baby?" I lifted a hand up to my face feeling the tears at my face, smiling brightly. "I'm just so happy, Troy," I told him, wrapping my hand back around his. "I love you so much, Troy." He smiled, pressing his lips to mine softly before pulling back and smiling back at me. "Would you like pictures of your babies?" the doctor asked us as we turned our attention to toward him. "I can print out copies for the two of you and copies for your parents, should you chose to tell them." Troy, smiled. "My parents know, sir." Dr. Robespierre nodded. "Ok, well, I'll print out copies for the two of you and copies for your parents. I also have a dvd copy of your session as well." I smiled softly, narrowing my eyes in on him, questioning him, "DVD?" He smiled, nodding. "So you can watch all that I've shown you on the screen here over and over." I looked up at Troy, smiling brightly. He leaned forward, kissing my forehead softly. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered softly. I closed my eyes softly, whispering back, "I love you, Troy." I turned back to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. We'd like that." He took the dvd out of the player, handing it to Troy in a jewel case along with the pictures of the baby, before turning the screen off and pushing the sonogram away. Troy looked down at the pictures, showing them to me. The doctor had written boy on the pictures of the boy and girl on the pictures of the girl. He had also printed out some with both of them together with boy written next to our baby boy and girl written next to our little girl.

"I want you to tell your parents, Gabriella," Dr. Robespierre said as he pulled some paper towel down and started cleaning the gel from my stomach. I looked down at my stomach as he started cleaning it off. "I want you to get into see a regular doctor." I looked up at Troy, taking a deep breath, but speaking to the doctor. "I know." He finished cleaning me off and tossed the paper towel away. "I'm just concerned because I'm a friend of your mother's," he sad, turning back to face me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to get the best possible care. Your mom's insurance is the best in the state, Gabriella. The hospital has the best staff. You'll be well taken care of. In fact, I'd be glad to take you on as a patient myself." I looked up at Troy, not sure I liked the idea of that before looking back at him. "Doctor, Troy and I haven't told many people. My sister and our best friends are the only people who know and his parents. We're just not comfortable telling that many people yet." He sighed, shaking his head. "Ok, tell you what. Why don't you come into see me next month for your appointment. I won't bill you. We'll get you going on a regular appointment schedule down at the hospital. I'll take good care of you." Sighing, I looked up at Troy, he shrugged. "I guess, if you're ok with it, baby." I looked over at the doctor, nodding. "Alright, Doctor. I'll come see you. Just please don't tell my mother." He shook his head, smiling brightly, "Oh, I won't, Gabriella. That's your responsibility. Just call my office. You know the number." I nodded, sitting up, holding onto Troy's hand to help me. "Thank you, doctor." He smiled, patting my knee and patting Troy's back. "Don't mention it. I'll see you two in a month. Congratulations again, you two." And with that, he left Troy and me alone.

I looked up at Troy, smiling softly. "Can you believe it?" He shook his head, looking down at the picture of both of our babies. "It took me a while to really get used to you being pregnant. But now we're having … twins," he sounded as though he was swallowing the word. I looked down at the picture, running my fingers lightly over it, smiling softly. "I know. It's overwhelming." Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him. "What are we going to do, Troy?" He shook his head, walking over to pick up his shirt for me. "First of all, we're calling my dad because we're not going back to school," he said, handing me the shirt. I pulled at the tie, pulling down the gown and pulling the shirt on. "Why not?" He took out his phone to call his dad. "Because I don't think I can go back to school and think about school at a time like this. We can go home." I narrowed my eyes on him wondering which home he was talking about, mine or his. "Hey, Dad," he said, sitting down on the chair as I pulled the gown and the blanket off of me, tossing them on the table behind me and crossing one leg over the other, smoothing my skirt down, as I lean over the side of the table to wait for him to talk to his dad.

"Yeah, we just got done. Listen, we uh, just got some news that… well, we're not in the mood to come back to school today after hearing… No, Dad! No! It's nothing bad! It's uh… It's actually… It's actually quite incredible! It's amazing, in fact! We just uh… It's quite intense Dad and I think we both just need to go home and take it easy. Do you think you could excuse us for the rest of the day?" I sat and waited as Troy listened to his dad talk to him, wishing I could hear, but not wanting to intrude. Troy nodded. "I understand, Dad. We won't take advantage of this all the time and we'll tell you as soon as you get home. It's just not something I want to tell you over the phone. We'll tell you together as soon as you get home. Promise…. Thanks, Dad. See you there." He ended the call and stood up, walking over to me. "We're good. We can go home." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're amazing, you know that." He shrugged, looking up to the ceiling, "Eh, what are you gonna do?" I giggled, pressing my lips to his softly. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wanna go home now?" I smiled at him, nodding my head. "You keep calling it home." His smile softened and he started rubbing my back. "Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath. "Someday… We'll have a home. Just you and me." His smile brightened again as he looked down, his hands moving from my back, coming around to rest on my stomach. "And our babies. Our little boy and our baby girl." I smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair. "You're going to be the perfect father, Troy. You already are." He looked up at me, nodding softly. "And you're the perfect mother." He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against mine, kissing me gently.

* * *

I pulled the truck into the driveway, taking my backpack and her schoolbag before hopping out and turning to help her out. "Mom's going to want to know why we're home so early. We're going to have to tell her before Dad gets home," I told Gabriella as we headed inside the house. "I know. I'm used to it." I laughed at her as we headed into the kitchen. "That you, Troy?" I heard Mom call down to us from upstairs as we came into the kitchen. Setting our bags down on a chair in front of the kitchen table, I yelled back up. "Yeah, Mom. And Gab!" She came down the stairs. "Hi, honey!" she smiled at Gabriella, walking around the table and giving her a big hug before turning and giving me a little one. "How did your doctor's appointment go?" I smiled down at Gabriella, nodding as if to say _"see?" _She giggled slightly as we both turned to Mom and Gabriella told her, "It went really well, doctor said we're doing really well." Mom smiled, rubbing Gabriella's stomach. "That's wonderful, honey!" I walked around the bar and toward the fridge. "You hungry, baby?" She looked over at me, nodding. "A little. Some peanut butter sounds Really good right now. Maybe a sandwich and some milk?" I laughed, shaking my head. "As you wish, baby." Mom laughed, wrapping her arm around Gabriella, pulling a chair out for her at the table. "Have a seat, honey." Gabriella sat down and Mom pulled up a seat beside her.

"So, what are you two doing home from school so early? It's barely before two." Mom said, taking Gabriella's hand in hers. I watched as Gabriella tucked some hair behind her ear. "We got some news today while we were at the doctor's. Actually, Troy, do you have those pictures?" I nodded, spreading the peanut butter on the first slice of bread. "In the front pocket of my backpack with the DVD." She turned to my backpack, pulling out the pictures and the DVD, handing them over to my mom. Mom looked at them for a moment. Even though the one with boy and girl written on top was the first one on top, she continued to look through the others before looking over at Gabriella and back at me and then back at Gabriella. "NO!" Gabriella slowly nodded her head, "Yes, Mom," Gabriella said. Over the last month, my mom and dad had slowly insisted that Gabriella start calling them mom and dad. It was a little difficult for her at first, but she was really starting to get the hang of it. "Really?" I pressed the two slices of spreaded peanut butter together, grabbing the glass of milk I had poured for Gabriella, placing the sandwich on a paper towel for her and bringing it over to her. "It's true, Mom. Here you go, baby." Gabriella looked up at me as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Thanks, Troy." I kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome, baby." Mom continued to look at the pictures before looking up at us. "Are any of these for your father and me?" I walked around Gabriella, taking the pictures from my mom, handing her back one of the two of them and then one of our son and one of our daughter. She looked down at the pictures and then back up at me. "Oh, my God, Troy! I'm REALLY going to be a grandmother!" I laughed down at her, "Mom, you've known that for quite some time now!" She laughed, looking back down at the pictures. "I know, but now I've got pictures of my grandbabies!" I laughed more at her, taking the pictures and DVD and putting them back in my backpack.

"Have you told your father yet?" She asked and I shook my head. "I told him we'd tell him when he got home. He knew we'd tell you when he got home though. Are you happy, mom?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Am I happy? The question is, are you two happy?" I looked down at Gabriella who was eating her sandwich in silence. I leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, Mom. We're happy." Gabriella looked over at Mom, smiling at her and nodding. Mom leaned over, kissing the side of Gabriella's head. "I love you, Gabriella. Just as if you were my own daughter." I could hear Gabriella swallow and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, Mom," she spoke, even though she had peanut butter sticking to the sides of her mouth. Mom pulled back, patting the side of her face. "You eat, honey. I'll leave you two alone." Mom stood up, giving me a hug. "I love you, baby." I laughed. It'd been a long time since she'd called me that and I wasn't about to protest. She was happy for me. Walking over to the fridge, she hung the pictures of her grandchildren up with magnets, admiring them for a moment before heading back upstairs, leaving Gabriella and me alone.

I sat down beside my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend, placing my hand on her back, rubbing it softly. I wasn't going to make her talk. She'd had a long day and finding out she was pregnant with twins was only making a long day even more strenuous. We were happy, there was no doubt about that, but we still had no idea what we were going to do about anything. "Just eat, baby. We don't have to worry about anything right now. We still have about six months to figure things out. And even then. We're still in high school, baby. We've got our parents to help out until we graduate. We don't have anything to worry about, ok? Don't worry. Even so, you've got me, ok?" I said, leaning my head against hers. "I will always be here to take care of you. No matter what." She picked up her glass of milk, taking a long drink and swallowing it, placing the glass down before turning to me and smiling. "I know, Troy. I do. I'm just so overwhelmed right now. I never expected twins." I lifted my hands to her face, holding it softly between my palms. "I know, baby. But there are two of us. We can handle this. I promise you. We're in this together. The two of us. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I'm here for you. I love you." Moving closer to her, I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her softly, letting her know that I meant ever word I was saying, not letting her doubt them for one moment. I wasn't ever going to let her down, not for anything in the world.


	23. Sharpay's Meddling

I held the picture on my binder as Troy and I looked at it, walking down the hall. I knew it wasn't a good idea to be looking at it as we walked down the hall, but if anyone came up that we didn't want know about the babies, I could easily pull my binder up against my breasts and conceal them from the world, just like Troy's sweaters did on a daily basis. I missed wearing my cute dresses, but I wore my skirts under his shirts, even though I was now having to buy bigger sizes and I was beginning to wonder just how much longer it was going to be until Mama was going to notice. I did my own laundry as often as possible just to keep Mama from figuring it out. The longest I could go without her figuring it out, the better.

It had been a week since we'd found out we were having twins, and almost a month and a half since Taylor and I had really spoken. I was really starting to think I had really hurt her in some way. "What's wrong, baby?" Troy asked, pushing my binder up against my breasts so we could talk and not have to worry about people noticing the picture. I looked up at him, unable to stop a tear from streaming down my face. "Nothing... I just miss Taylor. You know, we still haven't spoken since the opening night of Beauty and the Beast." Troy sighed, shaking his head. "Baby, you need to talk to her. She feels horrible." I narrowed my eyes in on him, wondering how he knew that. "What?" He turned, grabbing me by the waist and leaning up against a locker, pulling me to lean against him. "The reason why Taylor was acting so weirdly that night and the reason why she's been afraid to talk to you is because she thinks you're mad at her." I was so confused by now, I didn't know what to do. "What, why?"

Troy sighed heavily, rubbing my stomach with his thumbs up underneath his sweater. "Remember when I told you it was Chad who told me you were pregnant. He let it slip while we were at the mall, the day I got the bassinet. Oh, which reminds me! We're going to have to go get another one!" I smiled softly, lifting my hands up to his face, kissing him softly, resting them on his chest. "Anyway, Chad told me she feels horrible. In fact, that's all he ever talks about. She cries about it all the time, baby. You really should talk to her about it." I hung my head, closing my eyes. "How can I, whenever I approach her, she always runs off?" He moved his hands more around my back, rubbing just above the hem of my skirt on the bare skin of my back. "Don't let her get away. She can be as stubborn as Chad sometimes. One of the reasons why they're perfect for each other!" I smiled, looking up at him. "Ok, let's go find them." He nodded at me, straightening up and wrapping his arm around my waist, suggesting, "Lunch room?"

It was lunchtime and that's where we had been going in the first place. We walked into the lunchroom and saw them sitting at their usual table. We walked over to them and I took a deep breath as we came up to them. "Taylor, can we talk." Taylor reached for Chad's hand and her food, moving to get up. "Actually, I've gotta go," she said, standing up and trying to move quickly away. "Taylor, please. I'm not mad at you, ok?" I could feel the tears starting to swell up in my eyes. "I know you let it slip to Chad and he let it slip to Troy and that's how he found out about the…" I looked down at myself before looking back up at her. She stopped, not moving, not standing up, just sitting still. "But I'm not mad at you! Please. Just stay. Talk to me." She looked over at Chad who nodded and she looked back at me, smiling slowly. "You're really not mad at me?" I smiled softly, shaking my head. "No! Not at all! If it wasn't for you, I don't know when I would have ever told Troy!" She smiled, sighing heavily. "I know you wanted to tell him, and I am really sorry!" I sat down at the table, shaking my head. "Please don't be sorry! It's ok, it really is!" Troy rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head before looking over at Chad. "Hey, you wanna go shoot some hoops? Let these girls talk." Chad stood quickly, nodding just as fast. "Man, you read my mind!" He laughed, quickly kissing the top of Taylor's head, hugging her shoulders. "You have fun, babe!" She smiled, squeezing his hands before letting them go.

I smiled across the table at her, keeping my binder held against my breasts. "Taylor, you have no idea how much I've missed you this last month!" She reached across the table with both hands and I reached out with one, taking her hands. "I've missed you too, Gabby! I was just so afraid you really hated me for spilling a secret that wasn't mine to spill." I smiled, thinking about the twins and about Troy. "Honey, Troy is ecstatic about being a father. We had an appointment last week to see how the baby is doing, to see how I'm doing. Taylor, when I show you this, you're going to freak! LITERALLY!" She looked at me carefully, shaking her head slowly. "What is it, Gabby?" I smiled brightly, pulling down my binder to pull the picture out for her, but not finding it there. "Oh, my God!" She leaned over the table more. "What is it?" I put my binder up on the table, opening it up looking through the pages before standing up and looking around me. "It's not here!" Taylor stood up, looking around the table too, not understanding what she was looking for. "What are we looking for, Gabriella?" I looked back over at her, whispering over to her. "Sonogram picture. It's gone!" Her eyes widened and we both started frantically looking for the picture. It wasn't here. It wasn't anywhere in sight. I took out my phone from my pocket on my jean skirt, panicking, speed dialing Troy.

* * *

Laughing, I pulled my cell from my pocket, putting the phone to my ear. "Hey, baby. You two work things out?" I heard her panicked voice come through the line, "Troy, it's gone! I went to show Tay the picture and it's gone! Our babies' picture is gone!" My eyes widened and I immediately started walking back toward the lunchroom, my eyes glued to the ground. I wasn't going to let anyone find that picture. It had Gabriella's and my name written all over it. If some one found that picture, the whole damned school would know that she was pregnant, and she wasn't read for that yet. I looked everywhere. I stopped by the locker we were standing at before we went into the lunchroom, still nothing. Just as I was coming up to the lunchroom, Gabriella and Taylor came walking out. Gabriella was crying and I pulled her into my arms. "What's going on?" Chad asked Taylor, coming up from behind me, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think they lost a picture of their baby, or something, I don't know. I couldn't get much." I kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "We'll find it, baby. I promise you. We'll find it." She was holding her binder close to her body, shaking her head up at me. "No, Troy. It's gone. I've looked everywhere. I looked all through my binder, but it's not there. I know I didn't put it in there, but it's not there! It's not anywhere!"

I held her close to me, rubbing her back as the bell rang to go to class. We both had health class next with my dad, so he would take it easy on us and quite possibly excuse us if we asked him to. I know he told us not to take advantage of him being on faculty here at the school just last week, but I think considering the situation, he could make another exception and let us sit class out again. We could go to the auditorium and lay down on one of the couches in what was going to be our house for The Scarlet Pimpernel. I had finally got her to relax, at least stop crying, when we walked into my dad's classroom. We walked over to his desk and he looked up at us, immediately standing up, coming around to wrap his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "What is it, Gabriella?" He lowered his voice, "Is it the babies?" I answered for her, her voice still lost to her. "We lost a picture of the sonogram somewhere in the halls, Dad," I told him as she looked up at me. "I lost the picture, Troy." Looking down at her, I pulled her closer to me, kissing the side of her head. "No, baby. That picture was my responsibility too, having it here. We lost it." Dad looked up at me from Gabriella, his eyes bugged out I'm sure as wide as mine had when Gabriella called my phone. "Have you checked with the office?" I shook my head, rubbing Gabriella's stomach. "No, Dad. We were looking all over for it and then the bell rang to come to class." He held his hand up, pointing toward the door, "You'd better go alert them, right now."

Gabriella turned her head down, starting to cry. "Everyone's going to know now," she started crying into her hands. I sighed heavily, pulling her against my chest. "Dad, I know you told me not to take advantage, but after we go to the office, do you think it's ok if we go to the auditorium and just relax for the hour?" Dad rubbed Gabriella's back, nodding slowly. "Yeah," he whispered, "just go find that picture. Don't worry about class." I smiled slightly at him, hugging Gabriella tighter to me. "Thanks, Dad." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go on." I pulled Gabriella with me, walking out of the classroom. She walked with me down the hall, crying silently. "This isn't how I wanted to have to tell everyone, Troy." I kissed the side of her head as we headed toward the office. "Well, we'll be as vague as possible to start out with, that way maybe we don't have to tell them," I suggested. She looked up at me, the tears on her face tearing out my heart. "You don't think anyone's brought it in, do you? They would have called us in if they had, wouldn't they?" she asked, voicing my thoughts perfectly. Sighing, I nodded slowly. "That's what I was thinking." She laid her head on my chest, crying softly. "I'm sorry I dropped it, Troy. I should have been more careful."

I stopped, pulling her to face me. "Listen, baby. I'm not upset. I should have told you to put it away and I didn't. It's just as much my fault as yours. Stop blaming yourself." She started crying more, tears streaming down her face quickly. "How can I not, Troy? Everyone's going to know I'm pregnant! Everyone's going to know we're having twins. I'm not ready for this. Are you?" I sighed heavily, leaning my head against hers. "Honestly? I don't mind if the world knows." I felt her body sink as I looked at her, our foreheads still rested against each other's. "I'm sorry I'm not ready, Troy. I'm not ashamed of them. I'm not ashamed of you-" I took a step back, bracing her arms in my hands. "I never thought that for a moment, baby. This is your body. You're the one going through all these changes. They're not going to be looking at me any differently. You were the good girl before this. I'm still the asshole I was before you. No different looks for me after everyone knows. I understand, Gabriella. I completely understand." She looked into my eyes, taking a deep breath. "How can you be so understanding when I can't even be open and honest about our baby and you're willing to tell the world about them?" I smiled, rubbing her arms softly. "I'm in love with you. It comes naturally." She laughed softly at me, scoffing slightly. "I'm so sure." Laughing, I turned, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I walked the rest of the way to the office with her, walking into the office.

Principal Matsui was just walking out of his office when we entered the main office. "Montez? Bolton? Please don't tell me you've been sent to see me because one of my staff has caught you making out." I looked down at Gabriella shaking my head. Luckily we hadn't gotten caught doing anything together, and if they had caught us, it would have been more than making out and we would have been in more trouble than anyone who would have been sent to the office for making out. Looking back up at the principal, I shook my head. "No, Principal Matsui. Ummm… No one's brought in a picture… have they?" Matsui looked between the two of us, confused. "A picture?" I rubbed Gabriella's side, holding her close to me. "Yes, sir… it's a small, rectangular picture. They would have brought it in the last fifteen minutes." Principal Matsui shook his head, walking over to the lost and found cupboard. "Not that I'm aware of. What is the picture of?" He started to look through the cupboard and I looked down at Gabriella as she answered slowly, "It's a baby picture, Principal Matsui. It's very important to us." I smiled down at her, nodding softly, proud about her non-lie. "No, nothing like that here," he said, turning back to us. "But I'll keep my eyes open for it. I'm sorry you lost it." I sighed heavily, hugging Gabriella to my side. "That's alright, sir. Thanks for looking for us." He nodded, looking between the two of us. "Now, don't you think the two of you should be getting to class?" I nodded, turning with Gabriella, knowing that we didn't really have to, but Matsui didn't know we didn't. "Yes, sir. Thank you again," I said as I walked with Gabriella out of the school office.

* * *

Troy and I laid on the couch on the stage staring up at the rafters hanging from the ceiling. We had probably been in there a good half hour just staring up at the rafters. We hadn't spoken much. We just laid there, his arms around me, hands resting on my stomach. I loved the way he would hold the three of us. It made me feel more comfortable with this pregnancy. It made me feel more ready for it. It made me love the idea of it even more. "I'm going to have to tell people sooner rather than later, aren't I?" I asked, closing my eyes, feeling his lips on the top of my head. "Only when you're ready." I turned on him, looking up at him. "I don't if I'm ever going to be ready, Troy. I can't sit around waiting for that. I'm just going to have to come out with it." I smiled up at him softly, "But I know as long as I have you beside me I can do it." I smiled, lifting my chin and leaning up to me, kissing me. "I will always be here for you, baby." I smiled more, laying my head back on his chest as the bell rang. Groaning slightly, I let out a sigh. "And now I've got to walk you to class," he said, rubbing my stomach. I moaned, pushing myself up. "Alright," I moaned, giggling slightly. "I love you," I told him, pulling him up to me, wrapping my arms around him. "You always make me feel better. Thanks for just holding me." He looked up into my eyes, running his fingers through my hair. "You don't have to thank me for that, but you're welcome." I smiled up at him as we turned to walk out of the auditorium.

When we got up into the hall, pink pieces of paper were taped to practically every single locker and on the middle of every single paper was a copy of our sonogram picture, written beneath was "Troy and Gabriella's babies awwww how cute!" and little hearts all around it. I ripped one of them down off a locker before turning to look at Troy. "TROY!" Everyone seemed to be looking at one either in their hands or on he lockers. His expression was as shocked as mine. I looked back up, starting to pull as many down as I could as everyone stood staring at us. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry, not in front of them. I wasn't going to break down. Troy started pulling down the pages with me. I wanted to scream. Bright pink screamed only one person and I wanted to pull out her long, blond hair from the roots, extensions and all. God, I hated her! Why did she have to do this? What did she think she was accomplishing by doing this? Troy started pulling papers out of peoples hands and I shoved them into the garbage, running past Troy's dad as he held up one of the pieces of paper. "Troy, what is this?" Troy answered his father behind me, "One guess, Dad."

And then I heard her voice down the hall beside me as I rushed by. "And there's the happy couple now!" I turned to see her clapping the tops of her fingers together, jumping up and down in her Jimmy Choos. "Happy? Do I look HAPPY to you, Sharpay?" She giggled, looking around to her _friends_ gathered around her. "Well, no, but that wasn't the point of this little exercise, now was it?" She smirked at me and I wanted to yank her hair out right there. "Give me the picture now, Sharpay." She gasped, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, ooops! I don't have it anymore." My face went blank as Troy came up beside me. "What do you mean you don't have it anymore?" I asked, all the blood rushing from my head. She smiled her fake, plastered-on smile. "Oh, I gave it to a very interested party. Trust me, she wasn't too happy when I gave it to her, MRS. BOLTON." She smirked at me and I leapt forward for her as Troy's arms came around me, keeping me back. "Troy, let me at her! I'll rip out her extensions!" He pulled me away from her. "She's not worth it, baby." He lead me away from her, telling her as we walked by, "You're a bitch, Sharpay. Nothing but a bitch!" I glared back at her as Troy led me away from her.

We still had two classes left for the day and I did not want to go to them. We walked toward our lockers to get our books out as our names were called out over the intercom: _**"Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez. Come to the school office. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez. Come to the school office."**_ I looked up at Troy, my mouth opening widely. "Sharpay does this and _we_ get in trouble for it?" He placed his hands on my shoulders, bracing me still. "We're not in trouble, baby. I'm sure Principal Matsui just wants to discuss our plans with him." I swallowed hard, shaking my head and turning away from him. "But we don't have any plans, Troy." I walked away from him, only to have him right on my heels anyway. "I know, baby, and that's all we have to tell him." He wrapped his arm back around me as we turned our direction back toward the office. "I held my arms tightly around my stomach, breathing deeply. He held the door open for me as we got there, rubbing my back softly. "It's going to be ok, trust me." I nodded softly, giving him a weak smile. "I do," I whispered, taking a deep breath. Principal Matsui came out of his office, taking a step back, holding his hand up to offer us a step into his office he had just vacated. "Troy. Gabriella. Please, come inside." We both walked into his office, Troy holding onto my hand, his other hand on the small of my back. "Please, have a seat," he said, closing the door behind us and coming around to sit in front of us at his desk.

Picking up one of the pink copies Sharpay had made. "Is this the picture you two were looking for, or rather a copy of it?" I looked down nodding as Troy answered for the both of us. "Yes, sir." He sat the copy down on the desk, lacing his fingers together. "How far along are you, Gabriella?" Taking a deep breath, I tightened my closed eyes before opening my eyes and looking up at him. "A little over three months, sir." He shook his head, placing his hands down flat over the copy. "Why didn't you come tell us, Gabriella? It is school policy that you come to us with your parents and discuss with us-" Troy cut him off before my tears began falling from my eyes. "Her parents don't know yet sir." I looked back down at my lap. "My parents do though. Coach Bolton is aware of the situation before this incident," Troy said, indicating the copy on Matsui's desk. Matsui looked down at his desk and then back up at us. "So you're due in May. You'll be pregnant pretty much the entire school year. School policy does dictate that you not be involved in extra curricular activities," I closed my eyes, knowing he was about to say I wasn't allowed to be in the musical anymore and that he was going to take Troy out of it as well, "but I'm not about to take Ms. Darbus' stars from her performance." I looked back up at him, shocked and relieved. "But you will not be doing any other performances throughout the year. It would not be appropriate and it is not the image we want to send out here at East High. Do you both understand me? That goes for both of you. Troy, you'll be benched for the rest of the football season and you will not be playing basketball this spring either."

My mouth dropped open, shaking my head. "Principal Matsui, that's not fair! Troy is the captain of the basketball team! They need him out there! You have to reconsider!" Principal Matsui leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on his chest. "I can't make any exceptions right now, Gabriella. If you were a cheerleader, we'd take you off the squad. Troy's the father, he has to be treated the same way. It's policy, Gabriella." I stood up, pushing the chair back heatedly. "No, I won't stand for this! Troy has to play ball! I can accept not being able to be in any more productions, but Troy has to play ball! He's team captain! They need him! You can't take him off the team! You can't do this!" I ran out of the room, running straight for Troy's dad's classroom, not caring that he had a class right now. "Coach Bolton, they want to take Troy off the basketball team." Troy's dad took a deep breath. I was sure he knew policy, but I knew he'd be on my side and I knew he'd fight to keep Troy on the team just as much as I would. "Gabriella, you should be in class right now. We'll discuss this later, ok?" I didn't want to discuss this later and I didn't want to go to math class right now. I was pissed at Sharpay, I was upset that they wanted to take Troy off of the basketball team and I just wanted to go home. "Can you excuse Troy to take me home, Coach Bolton? I'm not feeling well." He sighed heavily, shaking his head, taking me by my arm and turning to the classroom. "I'll be right back." He pulled me out into the hall, letting the door shut behind us.

"Gabriella, look, I know you've had a bad day today. I understand that, but I told Troy earlier this week you guys can't take advantage of me being able to sign you out when you want me to." I looked down at the floor, feeling the tears starting to stream down from my eyes before looking up at him. "You don't understand, Dad. Everyone knows I'm pregnant now. It's not going to be long before Mama knows and Dad knows and I'm going to be in so much trouble at home. I'm not going to be able to see Troy. They're going to ground me forever. I just want to go home and cry and cry until I can't cry anymore. Please. Just let Troy take me home." He took a deep breath, pulling me into his arms, holding me securely. "Ok, sweetie. Ok. You don't have to cry. Troy can take you home." I felt his warm sigh against my head as he rested his head against mine. "I love you, Dad," I told him softly. He pulled back, looking down at me, smiling slowly. "I love you too, Gabriella. One day you'll be my daughter-in-law, I just know it. I already love you like a daughter as it is." I smiled up at him. "There you are!" I heard Troy's voice coming around the corner. Turning to see Troy, I smiled at him. "Go ahead and take her home, son. She's not feeling too well." He looked over at me before nodding slowly. "I'll have you excused. Just get going." I smiled more and he nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Dad." He shook his head, opening his door. "Just get going. See you two later."

I froze as Troy pulled up into my driveway twenty minutes later. "Baby?" I closed my eyes, "Remember Sharpay said she didn't have our picture?" He was silent for a moment and then answered, "Yeah." He wasn't catching on. I opened my eyes, looking forward, looking up at the garage. "Mama's home from work… Early." I looked up at him as he looked down at him and I shook my head. "I don't want to go in there, Troy." He took a deep breath, pulling me closer to him. "We have to go in there, Gab." I looked down at my stomach, holding my hands closer to it over his sweatshirt. "I don't know if I can do this!" He kissed the side of my forehead, pulling me closer to the door after hopping out of the truck. "I'll be right there beside you, baby. Don't worry." He helped me out, carrying my bag over his shoulder as we walked toward the house, my arms wrapped around his waist. He opened the door slowly and we walked in the door. Mama was waiting in the living room on the couch, standing up immediately, standing up the moment we walked in the door.

"Get the hell out of my house, Troy Bolton," her voice came out cold and stern and my mouth and eyes dropped open more. I stood up firm beside Troy. "Mama?" She looked down at me, shaking her head. "Don't you _"Mama"_ me!" she said, holding up the picture of the sonogram, my blood running cold in my veins. "When were you planning on telling me, Gabriella? When we had to rush you to the hospital when your WATER broke? Or were you some how going to keep that from us too?" I took in a shaky voice, whispering, "No…" She nodded, crossing her arms over breasts, holding the picture under arm. "Well, that's good to know!" She turned back to Troy again, repeating what she had said when we had walked in the door. "Get the hell out of my house!" I wrapped my arms around him, shaking my head. "No, Mama! Troy is my babies' father! I don't want him going anywhere!" She returned her glare back on me, breathing deeply. "You've kept this from your father and me for more than three months, Gabriella, all the while having sex under my roof, I'm sure of it, and you expect me to just stand by and let the violator stand around blameless?" I held on tighter to him, shaking my head. "No, Mother! He did not _violate_ me! Any time we had sex in this house, I can guarantee you, it was either because I seduced him or it was extremely consensual, but he never _violated_ me, Mama!" He pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back softly. "I love your daughter, Mrs. Nielsen. I plan on making her my wife some day, and I planned on doing that long before I found out she was pregnant."

Mama looked between the two of us, silent for a moment before shaking her head and coldly telling the two of us, "Get out of my house. Both of you." Troy pulled me even closer to his side, taking a step closer to my mama. "Excuse me! Did you just say what I think you just said?" She stood her ground firm in front of us. "Gabriella, go upstairs. Pack yourself a bag. Your no longer welcome in this house. Since your _baby daddy_ is obviously _sooooo_ much more important than your mother and father, you are no longer welcome here. You can go live with him and his family, whom I'm sure you've told a long time ago! I'm sure _everyone _is _sooooo_ much more privileged to this _wonderful_ news than your own parents." Troy, pulled my head against his chest, obviously hearing my sobs coming to bay. "Gabriella has been scared to death to tell you. And now I guess her fears have been substantiated. You have no idea what she's been through. She was scared to death to tell me, but I stepped up. I've taken care of her. I love the idea of being a father and I couldn't be happier, but she comes home and you've done this to her…" he was silent for a moment before I felt us walking toward the stairs. "It's not worth it. We'll get her things and we'll be out of here in a few minutes. She's your daughter, my God!"

We walked up the stairs, my tears staining his shirt. Once up in his room, he pulled me back to look at him, wiping my tears from my eyes. "Don't cry, baby. It's not worth it. Let's just get your clothes and get out of here." I nodded, walking to my closet to pull out my suitcase from the back. "You were right down there! This is exactly why I was afraid to tell her. Well, I never thought she'd kick me out, but…" my voice trailed off as I swung my suitcase up on my bed. Troy walked over, already with some clothes from my drawer. I smiled at him, whispering a thank you before walking into my closet to get some clothes. "She's my mama. Isn't she supposed to love me unconditionally?" I walked back out with some clothes, looking at Troy as he nodded. "I'm sure she still loves you, baby. She is just handling this horribly." I honestly didn't care. She was kicking me out, I didn't need to be here anymore. "Fuck it!" I said, tossing some more clothes in my suite case as Tory did before zipping it up. "I just want to get out of here. Can we go now?" He nodded, picking up my suitcase and taking my hand. He was already carrying my schoolbag and I didn't want to way him down any more. "Anything else you need?" I shook my head. "No, lets just get out of here."

We walked down the stairs right past Mama as she was started speaking to us again, but I wasn't going to listen. Turning back to tell her off, I held my hands up in defeat. "I don't know what you want from me, Mama. You kick me out and then you expect to be able to tell me what to do? You lost that right when you told me to get out of _your_ house. If you wanted the right to boss me around, you should have thought about that before you told me to leave. Goodbye, Mama." I turned around, taking Troy's hand and walking out the door with him. It hurt to talk to Mama like that, but she had hurt me when she spoke to Troy like she had. I didn't give a damn that she had yelled at me and kicked me out … well, I take that back. She was kicking out her grandchildren, so yes, I did care that she was kicking me out. But it wasn't like we had no place to go. Troy's parents said I was always welcome at their place. And since they knew I was pregnant, they let us sleep in the same room together, knowing that we were going to end up in the same bed together anyway. They did ask that we _try_ not to have sex all the time though. We were quiet when we did anyway, so it wasn't like we were disturbing them any how.

Later that evening, as Troy was pulling the truck into the auditorium parking lot, I jumped out of the passenger side as he was barely getting the vehicle stopped. I knew Sharpay would be inside. She had been cast as Suzanne and we were going to be going over lines at the party where Andrew asked Suzanne to marry him. I was going in there and I was going to slap her silly. Running into the auditorium from the back, I saw Sharpay up on stage, talking to Ryan who wasn't very happy with her, probably because of what she had done earlier with the sonogram picture. She turned to see me charging at her, obviously not aware that I was about to knock her on her ass. "Awww, the mommy to be! I didn't think you'd show up! I was about ready to take over for you as Marguerite!" I came up on stage, growling like a mama bear. "Marguerite is mine, bitch!" I said, swinging my fist at her, knocking her down on her ass. Ryan stepped back, trying to hide his laughter as I heard Troy calling to me from the back of the auditorium. "Gabriella!" I looked back at him for a moment as he came running down toward he stage before looking back down at Sharpay. "That is for taking my babies' picture and plastering it all over the school." I leaned over, picking her up by the hair. "And this is for telling my Mama," I told her before slapping her hard across the face.

Sharpay was about to hit back when Troy came up behind me, pulling me back away from her, glaring her down. "Don't you _**dare**_ touch her, Sharpay. You have NO RIGHT!" She glared up at him as I held on to Troy. "No right? Did you not see what she just did, Troy?" she asked, holding her nose. I wanted to do so much more. Had troy not come in and pulled me away from her, she would have hit me, maybe. Maybe I would have ducked and kicked her ass some more. I could have. I could have ripped her up good. "I'm going to have a broken nose. I know it. I'm going to have to have surgery for sure!" I could feel his chest rumble slightly, but he held in the laughter nicely. "Good. It will be an improvement." Sharpay ran off stage crying and Ryan walked over closer to us. "Damn, I know she's my sister and all, but that was amazing! Nicely played, you two!" I shook my head, looking up at Troy, breathing deeply, "Thanks for pulling me away." I took in a deep breath. "I couldn't have her hitting my baby. Any of them." I looked over at Ryan as Troy pulled me closer into his arms. "Look, you guys, I'm happy for you two. Kelsi told me a while ago that you were pregnant. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone I knew. Don't get upset with her for telling me. I asked her why you were always so upset and sick all the time. Actually, I asked if you were pregnant, and we don't have any secrets between us, even if this was your secret to tell. I promised I wouldn't tell and I never told a soul. But I am very excited for you! And _TWINS! _VERY excited for you!" I smiled up at Troy before we both looked at him, thanking him together. Maybe people knowing wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world. We were going to be able to finish out Pimpernel and Troy's dad was going to help me fight for his position on the ball team. I could care less about anything else. All I cared about was Troy. Everything else would fall into place. I had Troy beside me and I knew he would take care of me. He loved me and I loved him more than I ever thought I could and we had the perfect little family, even if we were still in high school. Everything was going to be alright.


	24. Not Going Home

_No, I don't want to talk to her!_ I texted Kelsi back, sitting on the couch in the TV room, waiting for Lucille to finish making dinner and Troy set the table. Mama had been calling non-stop from about the time Kelsi would have gotten home after play practice and I wasn't answering. Kelsi said she had called Dad and he had come home from work. _He's calmed her down, Gabs._ I still didn't care. Mama had kicked me out, I wasn't going back. _No, Kels. Mama kicked me out. I'm not coming back!_ I was tired of this conversation and I felt bad because it was with my sister. I loved her and I didn't want to fight with her. My phone started vibrating with a call coming through instead of a text message and it was Dad calling. I looked at the number and read Dad underneath it. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before putting the phone to my ear to answer.

"Hi, Dad," I answered quietly. I heard him sigh through the phone and I laid back against the couch, resting my hands on my stomach over Troy's T-shirt I was now wearing. "Gabriella, honey. Your Mama and I are worried sick about you. Would you please come home?" I closed my eyes, laying down more on the couch, pulling one throw pillow under my head and the other down near my stomach. "Dad, Mama kicked me out. She knows full well where I am. She has no reason to be worried. The Boltons have always kept really good care of me." He took a deep breath, "Gabriella, they're not your family." I rubbed my stomach. "Troy is my family now, Dad. He's the father of my babies. He's my family!" I had almost said that Troy was more my family than he was, but that wasn't necessarily True. I loved Dad. He was just as much my daddy was before… "Ok, Gabriella, I'm sorry. But, your Mama was upset. She's had time to calm down now. She wants you to come back home." I wasn't going to come home. Not now, at least. Not after the way she spoke to Troy. "I can't, Dad. At least not right now. Not after the way she yelled at Troy and me. She really hurt me, Dad. Please, you have to understand. I can't just come home right now. Please!"

He was silent for a moment before answering slowly, "You're sure they're taking care of you and that it's ok for you to be there?" I smiled, rubbing my stomach. "Dad, I'm like family over here. It's alright. I promise." I could tell he was thinking about it just a bit longer before his reply came. "Alright, baby girl. I'll talk to your mama. Stay there for now, but we're going to want you home by Christmas." I sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. I hadn't even thought about Christmas, but after today, I really much rather be here with Troy and his family. I knew next year it would probably just be Troy and the babies and me, or even Troy, the babies' and Grandma and Grandpa Bolton. I rubbed my stomach even more. "I haven't even thought about Christmas. It's the farthest thing from my mind, Dad." Why was this happening? Why did Mama think she could kick me out and then call me back three hours later, or try to call me back, and beg me to come home, and then when I don't answer, send Kelsi and Dad after me. "I'm sure it's not, sweetie. We miss you already and we do want you to come home." Closing my eyes tightly, I raised my other hand to my face, pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off the growing pressure of a headache. "Dad, Mama kicked me out. She yelled at Troy and me. I'm upset! Do you have any idea how long I cried?" I wiped at a stray tear, hugging the pillow by my stomach. "I know, sweetie, but that doesn't mean she doesn't regret it. She was shocked and upset. You know the rules and you broke them. But that doesn't mean we both don't still love you. Please come home." Shaking my head, I held onto the pillow against my stomach. "I can't, Dad. Not just yet." He sighed again and I could swear I felt it through the phone. "Fine, Gabriella. I will tell your mother and try to help her understand. She shouldn't have kicked you out in the first place. Have a nice night, sweetie." I sat up, putting the pillows back in their place. "Thanks, Dad. Good night."

I hung up the phone, setting it down on the coffee table, standing up. I was so hungry, I thought I'd go in and see if they'd let me help any. Hopefully Troy's Dad would be home soon and we could eat. Walking into the kitchen, Lucille smiled over at me from the fridge as she took out the juice and milk. "Hey, honey. Feeling alright." I nodded, wrapping my arms over my stomach. "Just hungry. I was on the phone with my Dad. He said Mama's sorry for kicking me out, but I'm not going back. Too upset. She hurt me. I hated the way she yelled at Troy." Troy came up, wrapping his arms around me. "Baby, I'm fine. She can yell at me all she wants. It was when she was yelling at you that I didn't like!" I rested against his arms, my body worn out and tired. "I know, Troy. How long till your dad gets home?" As I asked the question, Jack walked in the back door. "About two seconds ago. Shall we eat?" We sat down to eat, filling Troy's dad in on what had happened with Mama, telling him and Troy's mom about what had happened with Sharpay at play practice. Both he and Lucille had assured me yet again that I could stay there with them as long as needed, telling me that they loved me and thought of me as family anyhow. They were proud of me for sticking up for myself with Sharpay, even though they thought violence wasn't the answer, they agreed that Sharpay never should have gotten involved where she shouldn't have.

When dinner was over, Lucille and Jack told Troy to take me upstairs to get some rest. I asked Troy if I could take a bath and he suggested we take one together. Blushing, I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Troy…" He lead me into the connected bathroom to his room, locking the door behind us even though he had locked his bedroom door. "Come on, doll. It's fine. We have nothing to worry about. Mom and Dad don't really care. They know we do things anyway." I let him pull his T-Shirt up and over my head as he tossed it on the counter. "I know Troy, but that doesn't make me feel anymore comfortable about it." He undid the button and slid down the zipper of my jean skirt, letting him push it down and off my hips. "I was thinking," he said, pushing my panties off of my hips, letting them fall down to join my skirt. I stepped out of them, asking him with a whisper, "What about?" He moved his hands up to undo the clasp of my bra. "Since everyone knows now, maybe we could go shopping for maternity clothes, do they call them? And get you back into dresses again. I want to see you show off my babies," he said, pulling my bra from my shoulders and dropping it before rubbing his hands over my bare stomach.

I turned toward him, smiling up at him. "You think I should start showing them off?" He smiled down at me, brighter than I was smiling up at him. "Baby, I would have wanted you showing them off as soon as you started growing." I blushed, looking down at my stomach. His hands were still rubbing it. I placed my hands on his, holding our babies with him. "We can go shopping tomorrow. No use hiding anymore." I looked up at him to see him smiling softly down at me. "I've waited so long for this, Gabriella. You don't know how happy I am!" He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips softly against mine. I held him close to me, my arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling back slowly, I giggled. My feet were dangling slightly from the floor. "Troy…?" He smiled, kissing my lips briefly. "Yes, baby?" I giggled, kissing him again. "Bath." I was wrapped up naked in his arms and he was still fully dressed. He smiled down at me, setting me down softly on my feet. "Ok, baby." Letting me go, he turned to the tub, turning the water on and regulating the temperature, before turning to me and pulling off his shirt, tossing it on the counter with the one he had pulled off of me. He turned back to me, smiling. "Would you like to help me get naked?" he asked, flexing his pectoral muscles for me, smirking impishly. I giggled, walking over to him and undoing his belt buckle before undoing the button of his jeans and slowly zipping down the zipper. Pushing my hands down inside his pants and boxers, I slid both of them down and off his hips, smirking up at him. His eyes widened in return. "Damn, girl! You wanted me naked, fast!" I smiled, taking his hand and turning with him to step into the tub.

Once the tub was full, I reached forward and turned off the water, laying back against Troy's bare chest. He laid his hands on my stomach and I rested my hands on his. "I'm sorry I lost the picture today, Troy." He kissed the top of my head, shhing me softly. "It's ok. I told you earlier, It was as much my fault as it was yours. Besides, your mom has it now. Nothing to worry about." I nodded, closing my eyes and just relaxing against him. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about. I just hate that Sharpay did what she did. She had no right!" Troy rubbed my stomach, kissing the side of my head. "No, she didn't. But you showed her that. She's going to be gone from school for quite awhile. You won't have to deal with her." I smiled softly, taking a deep breath. "I should feel bad about it, but I don't." Troy laughed and I felt his laughed rumble through my back. I loved the feel of his laughter. It made me smile all the time. "Good. You shouldn't. She messed with my family. If she had been a guy, I would have done the same thing." I giggled, hugging his arms tightly around me. "I love you, Troy. You're amazing!" He kissed the side of my head again. "I'm just a guy in love." I smiled, turning my head and kissing his bicep softly.

We were happy like this. I never wanted this to end. "Mama wants me to come back home," I told him, looking back down at our hands resting on my stomach. "I expected as much. No one in their right minds could live without you." I smiled. I knew he was talking about himself mostly. "I don't want to go." He pulled me more against him. "You can stay here as long as you want. My parents have told you that repeatedly. And you know I don't want you to leave." I smiled, wrapping his arms around me more. "I don't ever want to leave, Troy. I just want to stay with you forever." He held me close to him, kissing the top of my head. The water was starting to get cold and he had already washed me after we had gotten in and I had returned the favor as well, so Troy suggested we get out. I nodded and he helped me stand, reaching for a towel. He wrapped it around me, reaching for one for himself. Wrapping it around his waist, he pulled me into his arms, lifting me up against his chest. "Troy, you're going to break your back." He laughed loudly and I felt it ripple through his chest. "When are you ever going to realize you're not that heavy?" I curled my body against him, burying my face in his bare shoulder.

* * *

I laid Gabriella down on my bed, laying my body down on hers. It had been awhile since we'd been together like this and I missed her terribly. "I need you, Gabriella. I miss you." She pulled her towel apart, revealing her naked body to me. "I'm yours, Troy. All yours." I smiled down at her, pulling my towel from my body, tossing it aside. Wrapping my arm around her, I lifted her farther up on the bed and laid her up on the pillow before parting her legs. I moved my hand between them, finding her almost flowing wet and I was already throbbing to be inside her. Moving slightly, I grabbed my cock, rubbing it against her clit. I felt her hips lift to my cock, wanting me deep inside of her. I wanted it just as much, dipping down and sliding deep inside her. I let go of my cock, sliding it deep inside of her, closing my eyes and groaning, feeling her tight walls grip tightly onto me as I moved into her. "Good God, Gab!" I swear, the further along in her pregnancy she got, the tighter she got. She screamed out slightly, reaching up and gripping on tightly to my shoulders. "Yes, Troy! Oh, God, yes!"

I pushed deeper into her, grabbing one of her legs and pulling it up against my chest. Gabriella gripped more at my shoulders, her nails digging into me. I closed my eyes, pulling her closer to me. "I love you, Gabriella." She looked up at me, lifting her hips more to me. "I love… love you, Troy. For…forever!" I loved the way she got when she was feeling good just from the way I was thrusting inside her. Her voice always seemed to strain, coming out a little uneasily, but I knew that was just because of how good I was making her feel. She made me feel the same way. I never used to like girls talking much when I was fucking them, but this wasn't fucking. It never was fucking with Gabriella. With her, it was always something different, even that first time. That first time in the pool, there was something different about her. There was something different about Gabriella from the beginning. I loved the way I felt inside her then, and I knew now that it wasn't just the physical feeling. We shared and emotional connection that I didn't understand, I still didn't understand how I could have had it for her then, but I wouldn't give it up now. I loved her and I was never giving her up.

I felt her walls begin to tighten up around my cock as my balls started to tighten on me. I groaned, maybe a little louder than I should, holding her against me, feeling her start to shake against me. "Troy, I'm… I'm…" I smiled down at her, nodding, "Let it … go, baby!" She held onto me as we both loudly, but breathlessly gasped out each others names. "Gabriella!" came her name from my gaping mouth in time with hers as she gasped out, "Troy!" I fell beside her, pulling her to lay beside me. I had to pull my cock from her so we could lay beside each other comfortably. I didn't want to hurt her or the babies. Holding her close to me, I felt her stomach against mine and had to smile. I knew my babies were growing inside of her and it was the most amazing thing in the world. I loved her more than anything in the world and I never wanted to let her go. I thought of the ring in my dresser drawer and smiled. I knew exactly when I was going to ask her, and it was going to be perfect. I knew it was going to embarrass her, but I wanted the world to know that I loved her, and the theater world was her world. Ms. Darbus already knew and she was ready for it. I just had to hold out until then.

I felt Gabriella start to relax against my side and I pulled the covers up over us. Kissing the top of her head, I held her closer to me. "I love you, Gabriella, and our babies. I'm never going to stop, not as long as there's a breath of life in me. You're everything to me, you and our babies. You're always going to be everything to me." I could feel her smile against my chest and I held her closer to me. "Troy?" she started and I looked down at her in the dark. "Yes, baby?" She was fading fast and I was beginning to think she wasn't going to be able to say anything else, but then she spoke, "I want to spend Christmas with you and your parents… I … don't care what my parents say… I just… want to be… with you." I smiled, kissing the top of her head again. "Ok, baby. Anything you want." I would definitely make her Christmas wish come true, no matter what it takes. She'd be my fiancée by then, I'd want her to spend Christmas Eve in my arms and wake up with me Christmas Morning. There wasn't any better way I could think of to spend Christmas. Smiling, I felt Gabriella's breath even out and I knew she was fast asleep. "I love you, Gabriella." Kissing her head again, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.


	25. Curtain Call

I stood on backstage left watching the Madame Guillotine scene. Troy was out there, as The Scarlet Pimpernel of course, not as Percy. He was at an execution to save some aristocrats from their deaths. He was dressed up in some different costume so as to distract the guards from thinking he could be who he was. I loved watching this every single time. It was our last night performing The Scarlet Pimpernel and I was a little sad. We'd performed this production five nights now and I was exhausted of it by now, but I was really going to miss it, especially since Matsui said I wouldn't be able to be performing in any more productions for the rest of the year. But it wasn't me I was sad for. Troy had just started acting this year and it was all being taken away from him. Not only that but his basketball. It was unfair. But Coach Bolton and I were going to do everything we could to make sure Troy played this season. It was all that mattered to us and we'd get it for him, no matter what!

I watched as Troy pretended to sing with the rest of them, even if his character didn't agree with what was going on. "… as she severs you, Madame Guillotine. Slice, come paradise. You'll be smitten with, Madame Guillotine." Ryan stood up in his office above the rest, looking down among the crowds, a smug look on his face, singing, "The world may be ugly, but each man must do what he must." Then some random girl sang a line, "Give in pretty dear, in a year you will be pretty dust," only to be followed by the rest of the people of the crowd singing, "Now come let our lady possess you, In her breathtaking, hair-raising bed. She will tingle your spine as she captures your heart and your head." The Scarlet Pimpernel, Troy, sat on his carriage, with coffins in the back, leading the singing with his horse whip, acting as though he was a slight bit tipsy. "Sing, swing, savour the sting as she severs you, Madame Guillotine. Slice, come paradise. Our Delilah will shave you razor clean."

I rubbed my back, needing to sit down. I was so tired lately. I had my first scene coming up and I needed to get a drink of water and rest for a moment. I turned and walked toward the dressing rooms and over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water, opening it and downing a good half of it before walking over to a makeup chair and sitting down, leaning back in it and sighing heavily. I had my scene up where I meet Percy and I couldn't wait. I loved seeing Troy up there dressed as Percy. He looked so amazing up there on stage as Percy Blakeney. I don't know if it was the clothes or the air he had about him, but he was incredible. I heard the number end and I knew there was only one more brief scene till I was needed on stage. I drank more of the water, knowing that I was going to have to pee soon, but I was extremely thirsty. It was a catch 22. I just had to get through tonight and then I could lay around in Troy's arms in his bed tomorrow all day long if I wanted. His parents were going to be gone from early light till at least midnight so we'd have the entire house to ourselves, but I only needed the bed and Troy's arms. Of course, the babies and I needed to eat, but that didn't mean that we couldn't come right back up to bed as soon as we were done eating. Or go to the couch. It didn't matter. As long as I was in Troy's arms, that's all I needed.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, making sure I was ready for my entrance, pulling the cloak up over my hair, tossing the now empty water bottle in the trash beside the makeup table and stood to walk back toward the stage. I got there just as it was time to enter. I stepped into the dimly lit backroom of a tavern only to find my brother, played by Will Taylor, being attended to by a barmaid. I hastened my way over to him, calling over to him. "My poor Armand," I softly spoke to him as I came up beside him, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder and crouching down in front of him. Placing my hand on his knee, I looked up at him, wondering what had happened. "What happened to you?" He looked down at me, his gaze a little hazy from all the brandy he had been drinking to numb the pain. "Two men, out of the darkness… If it hadn't been for this gentleman," he said, turning his head over to a man who sat alone at a table to the side of us. I turned to look at the man, holding onto Armand's hand securely. "My brother and I are indebted to you, Monsieur." He sat over there at his table as if he had not heard a word I had said. I called out to him again. "Monsieur?"

Grabbing his walking stick, he stood, walking over toward us, taking off his hat in doing so. "Sir Percy Blankeney, Mademoiselle." Troy said, bowing, having not even looked at me once. Once he finished bowing, he looked up at me, pausing from standing back up. Our eyes finally met, and I couldn't hide a smile, both as Marguerite and as Gabriella. I loved Troy as Percy, ever since we started going over lines together and that was never going to change. Long after tonight, I was going to look back on these performances and our experience with this play and treasure it forever. He still stood, bent over, hat pressed against his chest, bowing his greeting. "Although anyone would have done as much." It took me a moment to find my voice, but once I did, I told him, "If you think that, Monsieur, you do not know Paris well." He stood back up straight slowly and I returned my attention back to Armand. "Who were these men that attacked you, my darling?" He leaned back in his chair, answering me forthrightly, "They were sent by the Marquise de Saint-Sierre. I recognized his carriage. No doubt," he let out a pained breath before continuing, "to teach me a lesson." I looked down for a moment before vowing to him, "As God is my witness, one day I will repay the marquise for this!" I looked over at the man who had saved my brother briefly and then back at my brother, helping him stand.

"Come, my darling. Let's get you home to bed. Do you think you can?" I asked him. Within the instant, the gentleman was at my side, helping me help my brother stand. "I'm quite fine now," Armand said, turning to walk out of the tavern. I looked down to see the gentleman holding my hand after having helped me help Armand up. I looked up at him, feeling an odd sensation flowing over my skin. "Rather a harsh lesson," he said spoke softly, searching for an answer to his query, "I trust the offense warranted the punishment?" I searched briefly for the right words to say. "My brother is young," I told him with a slight smile, "and hot blooded, Monsieur. His heart too often leads his head. I fear he had the impudence to fall in love with Saint-Sierre's daughter." The man took a step closer to me, questioning, "Is love too a crime in France these days?" I was almost caught off guard, speaking almost breathlessly. "Only if the … the lady is an aristocrat. But her father considers a simple boyish one not fit to breathe the same air as they do." I was getting rather heated, thinking about the way the marquise had treated my brother. "If you will excuse me, I must attend to my brother." I took a step to the side of him and continued to walk away from him, in a hurry to get to Armand.

"Wait!" he called out to me and I turned back to see what it was that he had wanted. "When I'll see you again?" I looked up at him, feeling at a loss for words. "My brother and I are having a small soiree at our home on the Rou de Richou on Sunday next. If you're free…" I left the invite open to him. He leaned forward, speaking directly to me. "For such an invitation Mademoiselle, I shall make myself free." I smiled softly, oddly excited. "Sunday next, then," I agreed before turning away from him to leave. Stopping, I turned back to let him know exactly where we lived. "Number 27." I couldn't have him getting lost and not knowing where to find us. I stood there staring at him for a moment, our eyes never leaving each other for a moment… But then I knew I couldn't just stand here and I had to get to Armand.

I had to run backstage for a quick wardrobe change. This was the part of these productions that was beginning to really get to me. It was killing my back and my feet to have to change all these many times. But Troy would always be back there to help if he could and I loved him for it. But for the times he wasn't able to help me because he was on stage, I had the costume designers helping me. There were times I heard them talking about Troy and me and it pissed me off. Finally, I just had to tell them to STFU! I loved Troy and if I wanted him helping me get changed, they could deal with it. I giggled to myself as Troy helped pull my dress on and I blushed up at him. Even in the dark he could see it, asking, "What is it, baby? Did I touch your breast?" I giggled up at him, shaking my head. "No," I whispered as he zipped me up. "I was just thinking about telling the costume department to STFU, not shut the fuck up, because they think you're taking their job away from them." He pulled me closer to him for a moment, kissing the side of my neck. "Well they can deal with it!" I blushed and then gasped as he spanked my ass. "Now get out there sexy and I'll be out there to woo you off your feet in a few minutes. I giggled back at him, walking out onto the stage as the lights came up.

I walked around greeting my brother's and my guests, smiling and playing my part. As an actress, and the best one in Paris, I was great at playing my part. "Congratulations, my dear," Suzanne said as I came up to her. "Your play is a great success, we hear. Sells out every night," came a voice from behind me and I turned to greet him. "Isn't it amazing? I was sure no one would come!" Another woman practically coddled me, "Oh, what nonsense, all Paris adores you!" I turned to see a man in front of the fire place, sipping wine, whom I was not familiar with. I was about to go over and introduce myself when I heard the Countess de Tournay behind me. "Oh, my dear! Have you heard the news?" I turned my attention to her, voicing my interest, "News?" She took me by my arm, telling me, "Everybody's talking about it. There were over twenty executions in the Place de Greve this afternoon." I turned my head down only to hear a very familiar voice behind me correct the countess.

"Twenty-three to be precise." I turned to see my good friend Chauvelin, played by none other than the amazing Ryan, enter the party and not a moment too soon. Coming quickly over to him, I took his hands in mine, greeting him joyously, "Paul!" He brought my hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "I've only just been able to tear myself away," he told me, explaining his tardiness to the party. "Oh," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "You look so tired," I said softly, letting my hand caress his face. "Come, let's have some champagne," I suggested, leading him in to the party, my arm wrapped around his. We came up to my hired waiter and he offered me a glass as one of my party guests approached us. "So, twenty-executions today, Chauvelin?" Chauvelin took a glass for himself and looked up at the man. "To be precise," he said, before looking at me. "And there will be more. Every day. Until the committee has purged the Republic of the last corrupt aristocrat."

That's when my brother decided to show his face, stepping up alongside with Louise, my understudy, played by Sharpay, broken nose, well, plastic surgeried nose and all, placing his hand on her back. "Not another speech, Chauvelin." He looked down at Louise, shaking his head. "This is what I have to listen to all day now, my dear," he said, ending by turning a mocking smile to Chauvelin. "All day?" Louise repeated, feeling sorry for my brother. "I'm afraid so. This young idealist has just become my assistant, so he has no choice," Chauvelin informed us, the smug, happiness plastered all over his face as I held his arm close to my side. "You must be Paul Chauvelin?" Louise asked, looking for an introduction. "Chief agent for the committee of national security, at your service, Mademoiselle?" And introducing his new love, my brother turned his attention from their greeting directly to Chauvelin. "You have the honor of addressing Mademoiselle Louise Longet of the National Theatre." Chauvelin took a step forward as he was shaking Louise's hand, his face lighting up. "But of course! You're Marguerite's new understudy!" He stood back next to me and I wrapped my arms more around his arm. "I gather you're responsible for the arrest and execution of all these undesirable aristocrats." Chauvelin shook his head, "I can assure you, that is a small part of my duties, Mademoiselle." And as he said that, my brother cocked his head up, adding, "The other is making loooong boring speeches at social functions like this."

I noticed someone hand a note to the gentleman I had been on my way to go introduce myself to earlier, finding it rather conspicuous as Paul included, "Well, now you will have the opportunity to learn how to make _boring_ speeches too." He laughed, continuting, "Very well, just for this once, I will overcome my usual patriotic zeal and confine myself to a simple toast to the Republic." He held up his glass, toasting. "To the Republic!" Everyone joined in, toasting as well. "To the Republic." We drank from our glasses and Chauvelin noticed the same as I, that the man I was noticing was not saluting as well and called him on it. "It seems as though the Baron de Batz does not share our enthusiasm for the toast." Taking the note and dropping it in the fireplace behind him, he acted as though there was nothing farther from the truth. The note fell from the fire and down to the ashes. "Perhaps he is not a friend of the Republic," Paul said, clearly defending his country's honour. "How on the contrary, my dear Chauvelin. I may be an Austrian, by nationality, an aristocrat by birth, but I can assure you that I am a very good friend of the Republic," said the baron, played by Grant Frank, a junior, coming over to our group. "I believe, rather, that the baron is a friend of profit," Chauvelin said, looking down on him, "willing to sell his allegiance to the highest bidder." Chauvelin took that as his exit, walking away from us slightly. I didn't blame him. I knew how he felt about what he thought he was talking about. But of course, he must know the baron better than I did. I only met him. "It would appear, Mademoiselle, that my presence here this evening, has given you distress. I shall cause you no further embarrassment." He reached out, taking my hand in his and kissing it cordially. "And I shall bid you good evening," he said, before leaving the party.

Paul made his way over to a group of people and I made my way around them to read the note that the baron had tossed in the fire. But I couldn't read it in front of people. Walking away from everyone, I turned myself into a bookshelf and opened the note. "The Dauphin is to be held prisoner in the temple. Saint-Sierre…" I folded up the note, bringing my hands down to my waist slowly. "Ah, there you are!" I heard Paul come up behind me and turned after tucking the note in my dress in front of my breast, raising my voice at him. "How could you be so rude?" I turned to him and he came up in front of me, resting his hand on the bookshelf behind me, almost boxing me in. "To de Batz?" I stood my ground, not wavering. "He was a guest in my home!" Paul turned his head down, almost in a condescending manner to me. "An unworthy guest. The man is suspected of selling secretive information back to the Austrian government." He placed his glass on the top of the bookshelf behind me, boxing me in completely. I stepped away from him, pushing myself out of his snare. "Then why haven't you arrested him?" He turned to follow me. "Because, my dear, he also sells secretive information about he Austrians to us." I continued walking away from him, rather upset, with him, with the information I had just learned. "You've executed men for less," I said, only turning my head back slightly for him. "Revolutions are never bloodless," he said as I turned slowly back to look at him. "This brief reign of terror will purge the land of all corruption." I continued to walk around the couch that was now between us. I came back to him as he finished his speech, "And take us to new heights." I stopped in front of him. "Be careful where it takes you, Paul," I warned him. "To a new order," he practically disregarded my warning. "To the day of glory. And we will be part of it, Marguerite, you and I. Just as we've always dreamed. And then I will make you my wife. And the future will be ours."

He kissed my lips briefly before starting to kiss down my neck. I turned my head slightly, barely feeling anything. It was almost as though I was kissing my brother for some reason. I was not feeling a thing for him as I used to, and I did not know why. But even as I turned my head away, I saw Percy Blakeney standing in the doorway and I knew I had to be smiling as brightly as the midday sun, and even if it was Troy. "Sir Percy!" Paul immediately stepped back from me, turning to see who had interrupted our "moment." He stood there in the doorway, standing there looking more dashing than I could have ever remembered him. "Laud, Mademoiselle, you look even more beautiful," he said, lifting his looking glass, "than I recall." He started walking over to me, lifting his hand to take mine. He was acting rather oddly, not as smooth and debonair as he had been back at the tavern, and I found it… definitely odd, for lack of a better word. " …if that is possible." I let him take my hand in his, kissing my fingers lightly. "Oh, Paul," I said, remembering introductions, "this is the gentleman who rescued Armand." I turned to Paul, introducing Percy to him. "Paul Chauvelin, chief agent for the committee of national security." I smiled over at Percy who was looking rather impressed at Chauvelin. "Sir Percy Blakeney." Paul nodded smiling slightly, offering Percy his hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure, Monsieur." Percy shook Paul's hand. "The pleasure, I can assure you, is all mine." Both Chauvelin and I looked at him, trying to grasp his character. He certainly was a different one, and not at all like the man I had met the night he rescued Armand. I didn't quite understand.

"…MonSEWER" Paul's eyes about popped out of his head at Percy's horrible accent on the French language. Percy laughed, turning slightly toward me, but not quite looking at me. "I must apologize for my tardiness. It was next to imPOSSible finding a carriage. Sink me, if everyone isn't so equal in your new society that no one wants to do the driving anymore." I couldn't help but laugh lightly, pursing my lips slightly to keep from laughing out. Chauvelin only smiled, asking Percy, "I take it, sir, that you do not approve of our new society." Percy held his head back. "Approval sir," Percy bowed, holding up his looking glass and bowing, "in my opinion, demands the attainment of perfection." He walked between and past us. "And in that sense, you rather overrate the charm of your society," he said, turning back to look at Paul. "In faith the one thing, it does seem monstrous ill-dressed for any one society, even a new one." I found what he said quite shocking, but I loved it in the same moment. He was mocking Paul and I found it funny. I knew I shouldn't, but I did, so I hid my laughter. "Sink me, your tailors have betrayed you," he said, tuning toward me and laughing. I still couldn't get over this outlandish character before me. He wasn't the same man I had met the night he rescued Armand, but I didn't dislike him at all. He was amusing and a breath of fresh air. "The tailors?" Paul asked, "We pride ourselves on our French tailors."

"Odd's fish, my dear fellow," Percy said, lifting his looking glass up to Paul's suit. "Such sorry workmanship would not be tolerated in London for one tiny instant. Look you here, sir," he said, looking down at Paul's clothes. "This limp cravat. I ask you!" Paul lifted his hands to straighten his cravat and I couldn't help but cover my mouth, knowing it would be in poor taste of me to laugh. "Or the sorry cut of this sleeve! No, no, no!" Percy stated to walk around behind him as Paul held his arm close to him, favoring his French-tailored sleeve. Percy made a repeated t-t-t-t-t noise behind him, lifting his looking glass as he stood behind him. "Or the sad state of those cuffs! Sink me! I could hardly bring myself to look upon them! No, no, no, sir. If this is the best your tailors can do, it would serve you best to send them… to the guillotine." Percy made his way back full circle in front of Paul as Paul turned to him, informing him, "We shall send our king instead, sir, and exalt our tailors." Paul smiled over and nodded at me. "Mores the pity!" Percy turned more to face Chauvelin. "Then your tailors shall rule the land and no one will make the clothes. So much for French fashion. … And French politics." He said as Paul began to sulk. "What is it you Frenchies say?" Percy asked, his voice inflecting highly. "TouCHÉ! You see, I'm a bit of a poet! And YOU did not know it." Paul was no longer amused. In fact, I was sure he had never been. "Well, this has been most amusing, Sir Percy," he merely smiled, "but if you'll excuse me, I have some one I must see inside." Paul turned, greeting me his brief adieu, "Marguerite," before going back into the party.

I turned back to Percy, smiling happily up at, belying my words. "You really mustn't tease Chauvelin so recklessly! He's very powerful in the government. Already, he is Robespierre's most trusted agent." But Percy barely seemed to be heeding what I was telling him. He only seemed to be staring into my eyes. "The only power I see at the present, Mademoiselle, is the power of your beauty." He was now speaking and behaving as he had the night I had met him and I was taken back by the complete 180. I opened my mouth slightly, turning from him. "Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Sir Percy." I looked away from him as he came around to my other side, speaking from barely behind and to the side of me. "This beholder," he started, speaking softly, before whispering down by my ear, "is enchanted." We had made our way back over to the party and I hadn't even noticed, but all I could see was Percy. "If I were to tell you that I adore you, would you want me to do so stingingly?" he asked, walking around in front of me, making a point of the word with his eyeglass, his outlandish voice coming back, now that we were over by everyone else and I was beginning to understand him. He was a certain way when we were alone, but by others, he changed. Why, I wasn't certain.

"Adore me?" I was taken back by his admission. He took me by my shoulder, pulling me over and away from everyone else, the suave and debonair Percy I had met coming back to me. He held me close to him as we stood in a corner. "Or would you have me declare it as I feel it? With all my heart?" I felt breathless, barely able to find my breath. "Oh, but you can't be serious. You know nothing about me." He kept staring down into my eyes, and I couldn't help get lost in his. "Exactly so," and this time, it was he who sounded breathless. "Which is why I yearn to know everything. You must tell me all about yourself, in every detail." He lifted his finger to my lips and my breath got caught in my throat. "But oh so slowly, so very slowly, so that it takes a very, very long time." Then end of his request came out in a soft whisper and I felt my knees going weak beneath me, not only as Marguerite, but as Gabriella. Troy always did this to me. I spoke slowly, shaking my head softly. "I don't know whether you're mad or…" He finished my sentence for me, even though it hadn't been what I was going to say, "Desperately in love. 'Tis all the same. Tell me if you can, that you do not feel it too." My voice came ou softly, "Please, sir, you move to fast." He whispered softly, "My heart dictates the pace."

* * *

The curtain came down and I didn't hesitate in pressing my lips to hers. I always did when we ended that scene. It wasn't written in the script, but I always thought it was needed there. We didn't have much time to get off the stage so they could set up for the next scene, but it was something I always did, and I could never restrain myself when it came to her. Pulling back, I took her hand and led her off stage to get her changed into her next costume. Our next scene was the picnic scene, one of our favorites. "Troy, you should go get changed yourself," she said, giggling softly as I helped her with he zipper at the back of her party dress. "Nonsense, m'dear," I said, speaking as Percy, "I have plenty of time to help you before changing into my next outfit." She giggled up at me and staying was worth it enough just to hear that. I rubbed her stomach before pulling up her picnic dress and helping her slide her arms through it. I was so nervous about tonight. It wasn't as though I was afraid she was going to say no. I knew she loved me and wanted to marry me as much as I wanted to marry her, but it was the way I was choosing to propose to her. I had decided on doing it this way and nothing was going to stop it. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted to show her.

We took our places when our scene was ready and the lights came up. Gabriella was on stage, holding notes I had sent to her, plus a note I had sent to the Baron de Batz telling him about the dauphin. Of course Percy didn't know she had it, but that was out of character knowledge. "You can inform your people that the dauphin is being held prisoner in the temple," Marguerite read the letter out loud to herself. From the door at the back of the set, a servant of hers came into the room, announcing my arrival. She put the letter back in it's ribbon slip and put the letters away in her bag, turning away from the door. I entered the room a moment later, stopping just behind her. I stood there for a moment, expecting her to turn around to me, happy to see me, but when she didn't, I frowned slightly. "Forgive me, if I kept you waiting." She kept her back turned to me, disregarding my apology. "Your note did say eleven." I held my hat in my hands, turning it slightly. "I had a difficult time finding a suitable basket," I told her, holding my hat down to my side and taking my eyeglass in my other hand. She turned slowly around to me, a curious look on her face. "A suitable … basket?" I leaned closer to her, holding up my hat to hide what my men were bringing in from her, whispering down to her. "I thought … a picnic." Slowly pulling down my hat, I watched as she turned to see my men as they brought in the most perfectly decorated basket with flowers and ribbons. "Percy!" Just seeing the immediate smile on her face and brought a smile to my face. I turned, offering her my arm and we left her house, walking out behind my men with the basket out toward the city gates being stopped by the guard.

"Papers? Papers if you please?" I practically laughed at him as we stood with my four men, holding the basket. I held up my eyeglass to him, appalled that he could not see who it was I was with. "Sink me! Surely you recognize the most beautiful actress in France!" The guard turned to Marguerite, almost genuflecting in front of us, instead, choosing to bow his head slightly. "A man would have to be blind not to recognize Mademoiselle Marguerite Saint-Just." He turned to the gatekeeper, yelling to him. "You there. Make way. Let this party pass!" Marguerite raised her hand, waving her dainty fingers at him and blowing him a kiss for good measure before taking my arm again as we continued to walk through with my men and the large basket full of our lunch and … something else. We walked through the gate and around to where we would set up the picnic. My men sat down the basket and I turned to her. "A walk, Marguerite?" She smiled, nodding her head softly and letting me lead her away from my men so they could set up our picnic.

I led her away and my men opened the basket, letting out the Duke de Leon I had just saved from the guillotine this morning. I turned my head back around to make sure he was alright before turning my attention back to Marguerite. Leaning her up against a tree, I let my hand caress the side of her arm softly. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips softly to hers. This was one thing I didn't like about acting with her. I wanted more than just this simple kiss from her, but I couldn't and I knew it. I opened my eyes to look back at the spot where we had left my men, seeing that they had the picnic set up, pulling back from her, I offered her my arm again and we walked back to enjoy our lunch.

I watched later from the side of the stage as Gabriella finished a scene from Marguerite's performance as she headed to her dressing room, looking for me, for Percy. "My darling!" She greeted the man sitting in her dressing room, only to find out it wasn't me, shutting the door rather unsettled. Chauvelin stood, turning to face her, hiding the note he had been reading, the one Marguerite had found of mine to Baron de Batz, behind his back. "Marguerite, my dearest!" She turned to face him after shutting the door and I shook my head, still not able to wrap my head around how different Ryan Evans was up on stage from how he was in real life. "Paul." Ryan kept his smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "What is it, my dear? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Gabriella walked away from the door, walking over to him. "It's just you took me by surprise." In the mirror behind him Gabriella saw the note he had taken from her, her soft tone melting away to a cooler one. "What is that you're hiding behind your back?"

He took the note out, looking at it in his hand. "I might as you the same," he turned it back on her, handing the note to her. "You have no right to pry into my personal affairs," she cut back at him, taking the note quickly from him, walking quickly past him, glaring at him to her side. "Even when those personal affairs smack of treason?" Ryan asked, challenging her. "Treason?" Gab asked, unable to believe what Ryan had just said to her. "Surely you can't believe I have anything to …" She looked up at him, taking a new stance. "Paul, I swear I happened upon this note only by chance." Ryan's character seemed to be a little too understanding with Gabriella's. "Then why didn't you come to me with it?" Gab looked down at the note. "I didn't know what to do. I think I wanted to be sure that it was important enough before I did anything … as so drastic." Ryan questioned her, "Drastic?" She looked up at him. "As report it to the committee." Ryan laughed. "My darling, I'm not the committee. I'm the man who hopes one day to marry you." Gab looked at him as though she wanted to run away and hide. I couldn't blame her. If I was standing in her shoes, I'd want to hide too. No, I'd be running and screaming too. I couldn't help but laugh. Ryan had become my friend over the last few months and I couldn't help but tease him a bit, even if he wasn't around.

"But you are an agent of the committee," Gab said, not even paying attention to Ryan's character's advances. "Wouldn't it be your duty to report-?" Ryan cut her off. "My first duty, my dearest, is to you. … I may not always find a way to show it, but I love you…" Gabriella stood looking at him as he continued moving closer to her, "… with all my heart, and I give you my word, I will never betray your confidence." He closed the distance between them, kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella stood staring at him, not even moving an inch. He stood back up, looking down on her. "Forgive me, Paul," she shrugged slightly up at him. "On the other hand," he said, taking the letter back from her, "It is your duty to report this to me, officially. And then, and only then, I will take the appropriate action." Gab looked up at him, knowing that he could betray her confidence anyhow at any moment just by that statement alone. "But that could mean Saint-Sierre's execution and possibly his family's as well!" Ryan stood up more rigidly, staring down at her coarsely. "He's a traitor! And can you think of a better way to repay him for having your brother beaten?" She glared up at him and I leaned against the wall. This definitely had to be her best performance and I was beaming with pride for her. "You can't honestly believe that I would send a man and his entire family to their death out of spite?" She was literally shocked by the notion. "They're aristocrats, my dear!" She turned away from him, whispering harshly, "I could never live with myself!" His voice raised slightly. "In that case, you may have to one day answer to the Republic!" She turned back to face him, spatting back, "Rather the Republic than my conscience!"

He closed the distance between him, his lip curling up at her in disgust. "You disappoint me! You've gone soft!" She glared up at him. "If by that you mean I'm not blood thirsty enough for this revolution of yours, you're right." He took her almost forcefully in his arms, a part I never really liked watching, but it was time for me to take my place, so thankfully I didn't have to watch, I could walk around the back of the stage and come to my spot and not have to, but I could still hear her lines as I walked. "It used to be your revolution as well," Ryan said, his voice full of a lust for her and it disgusted me, but I knew he was only acting. "Yes, but it's taken us in different directions," Gabriella said breathlessly, feeling the closeness from Ryan's character and not liking it at all. "Perhaps my vision was never the same as yours. I see now what begins as a dream can end as a nightmare. Some causes can become twisted, warped like some men!" I knew she was glaring up at him as she walked past him and behind her changing partition.

He was silent for a while before responding. "It's not difficult to guess the reason for this sudden change of heart. I suspect it's the ARISTOCRATIC company you've been keeping of late." I knew that would make Gabriella smile, knowing he was talking about me, well, Percy. "Why, Paul, I do believe you're jealous!" And he was. "Why? Should I not be?" She loved it. "If it's any consolation, Sir Percy left for England a fortnight ago." And I was returning tonight, but she did not know that. But, leave it to old dingle head to ruin my surprise. "Oh, then, you don't know?" Now she would, you flop! I laughed to myself. "Know what?" she asked. "That he's back." I heard the excitement in her voice as I came to the door even though it wasn't quite time for my entrance. "In Paris!" But of course, her excitement didn't excite Ryan's character. Poor man, I could almost hear his heart break. He really was an amazing actor. "You know, it amazes me how a woman of your taste and intelligence could tolerate such a fool. Now if you'll excuse me." And now it was time for my entrance. "I have some duties to attend to."

Ryan came to the door, opening it, only to find my shining face smiling back at him. I acted surprised to see him and not my darling Marguerite, but then, I had heard them talking on the other side of the door. "Oh! Bon jor, MonSOR!" I held up my eye glass, noticing his cravat, smiling even more. "I swear! You've been taking lessons! The cravats a picture!" He looked down at himself, surveying his tie for a moment before looking back up at me, trying to get past me. We tangoed for a moment, darting each other left and right before he got frustrated with me, scoffing loudly in annoyance. "Oh, out of my way!" He stepped to the side of me as I let him pass, turning back to face me. "You idiot," he exasperated before storming off. I walked into Marguerite's dressing room, smiling, looking for my beloved. "Percy!" I turned, seeing her jumping over toward me in nothing but her robe. "Percy! Percy!" She threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped an arms around her as I laughed and she giggled, spinning her about, being careful not to nauseate Gabriella or make her dizzy. I let her down to her feet and we held each other at arms length. "I knew you would come back!" I took her hand in mine, smiling brightly at her. "My darling! Well, I'm glad you're pleased to see me! More than we can say for your friend Chauvelin!" I said, swinging the flowers I had brought for her at the door. "Positively no sense of humor!" She took the flowers as I handed them to her and she walked away from me nervously. "Oh, please, don't be so flippant, Percy! Chauvelin is terribly jealous." She sat down at her makeup table, speaking softly. "He actually frightens me." I turned to her more, wanting to calm her down. "Frightens you, m'dear? Nonsense!" I sat my hat and gloves down on the table. "I want you to forget Chauvelin. Forget every man you've ever known. Except for me," I told her as I came up beside her.

If only I could come up with something as good as this when I was ready to ask her tonight. I'd had the ring for months now and I had no idea how I was going to ask her. But here I was about to propose to her in character, knew exactly what to say and didn't have a ring on me. How twisted life was. I knelt down beside her as she looked over at me. "How easy that would be. Sometimes.. You're so ... illusive." She moved closer to me, wanting to know more. "Are you an actor too? Playing out some part in a strange charade?" I looked deeper into her eyes, our faces less than a foot apart from each others. "I've told you before, my dear. The one thing you must never doubt is my sincerity." I held my finger up to her for emphasis and she leaned a little closer. "I know behind that mask is the true Percy Blakeney. That's the man I yearn to know," she ended in a whisper. "And so you shall, my dear," I told her, smiling only slightly. "All in good time," I told her, moving a little closer. "How long is that?" she asked, and I just had to ask, or in Percy's case, it was more of a way of telling her, since she was asking a question. "Marry me, and you have the rest of your life … to find out." Her kiss was all the answer I needed, just as I knew all I would need was a smile or a kiss or even her arms wrapped tightly around my neck when I was to ask at the end of the production if Gabriella would marry me. I knew she would say yes.

I knew she wanted to marry me, even if it was something we'd never discussed, we had talked about moving in with each other briefly before, and now, we were more in love than we were then. I knew there was nothing more I wanted than for her to be my wife. I knew we were still in high school and we had so many things to think about, but we were in love and getting married was something I knew we both wanted. I couldn't wait to see the look in her eyes when I held up the ring to her and asked her to be my wife. Percy and Marguerite's wedding was perfect as usual, but it kept me wanting Gabriella more. I wanted this production to be over with already so I could just ask her. The one thing I didn't like about their wedding was finding out that Marguerite signed the order to have the Saint-Sierres to their deaths. It was the turning point in their relationship and it saddened me. I knew nothing would ever come between Gabriella and me like Percy and Marguerite, even though it was all a huge misunderstanding.

We came to the scene where the king was throwing a party and Suzanne, or Kelsi, just ran up to Marguerite and myself with Andrew, one of my men, played by Kyle Floren, a member of the academic decathlon with Gabriella, as we were about to leave. "Marguerite! Percy!" We turned back to them. "You'll never guess," she said, turning to Andrew, smiling brightly, "Andrew has asked me to marry him. And Papa has given his consent!" Gabriella reached out and hugged Kelsi and I smiled at Kyle. "Sink me, if you didn't go and do it! Congratulations, old chap!" Kyle nodded, "Thanks." Gabriella kissed each of Kelsi's cheeks and pulled back, smiling brightly. "Oh, Suzanne. I'm so happy for you!" Just then, Martha Cox, playing Kelsi's mom, the Countess de Tournay, came running up, chastising Kelsi for even looking at Gabriella. "Suzanne, I forbid you for having anything to do with that woman." Kelsi turned to look at her, confused. "Mama, what are you saying?" Martha glared at Gab. "She has blood on her hands. We have just learned that she denounced the Marquise de Saint-Sierre and sent him and his _entire_ family to the guillotine." Andrew tried to step in and defend Gabriella, even though there was nothing to defend. Everyone but Suzanne and maybe Andrew knew she had done it. "My dear Countess, you really-" Martha cut him off, attacking Gabriella some more, "Can you deny that, Lady Blakeney?"

Gabriella stood by my side, firm and strong. "I refuse to confirm or deny such accusations. And this is no trial. And you are no judge!" Martha stood her ground as well. "True, Madame! God will be your judge!" Gabriella turned to me, and as Percy I had to remain cold and distant. I had known about the marquise from the day of their wedding day and as of this moment, I was supposed to be distant about it. "Will you say nothing, sir?" Marguerite asked of her husband. "Faith, Madame. What is there to say?" I looked away from her, showing my distance. "Will you not even defend your wife's honour?" I swung my eyeglass, smiling politely. "Odd's fish, m'dear. Would you have me challenge the pour countess to a duel?" I laughed, throwing my head back as Andrew escorted the countess away. Suzanne was escorted away as well and I returned back to my stoic gaze ahead of me, offering Marguerite my hand. Gabriella took it and we turned back to continue leaving the party as we had intended on in the first place. "So, my dear," I said, my gaze still fixed forward, "t'would seem you've finally found a way to repay Saint-Sierre after all." Gabriella stopped walking, turning her head up to look at me. "Can you really believe that?" I turned my gaze down to her, leaning forward slightly. "Can I… believe otherwise?"

She ran off from me, finding a secluded spot at the party, beginning to weep. I left the stage and the spotlight shown down on her as the rest of the partiers continued on in the dimly lit stage. The music was playing softly and then she began to sing. "When I look at you, what I always see is the face of someone else who once belonged to me, still I can hear him laugh, and even though that melody plays on…. He's gone." She sat down on the bench that surrounded the tree, sighing softly. "When I look at you, he is standing there I can almost breathe him like summer in the air. Why do you smile his smile? That heaven I'd forgotten eases through… in you." She looked off to where she had left me, wiping away a stray tear, "If you could look at me once more, and find the love you felt before. If you and I could disappear into the past and find the love we knew, I'd never take my eyes away from you." She stood, taking a step across the stage, looking out into the distance. "When I look at you, he is touching me. I would reach for him, but who can hold a memory. And love isn't everything. That moonlight on the bed will melt away someday." She looked down, closing her eyes, holding her hand to her chest, "You were once that some one who I followed like a star." She turned her head to the ceiling of the auditorium, singing out to the heavens. "Then suddenly you changed, and now I don't know who you are." Turning her head back down, she took a small step. "Or could it be, that I never really knew you from the start. Did I create a dream? Was he a fantasy? Even a memory is paradise for all the fools like meeeeeeee." She took a deep breath, looking back over to where we had left each other. "Now remembering is all that I can doooo. Because I miss him so…" turning her head back down, she wiped away a few tears, "…when I look aaaat youuuu."

* * *

I wanted to get to the library to warn the Scarlet Pimpernel that Paul knew he was going to be in there at midnight. Sneaking through the halls of the King's palace, I looked every which way, knowing I had just left Paul after he had told me he had my brother locked away. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Across the stage, Ryan, as Paul was sitting in the room we had just been speaking in, thinking about what we had just discussed as the music began to play. He looked out the window, beginning to sing, "See the moon slink, down in the sky, darling, let your fantasies fly, darling. Life is cold, and the game is old." I leaned against the wall, wondering how I got to this moment in my life, starting to sing, "Just see how virtue repays you, you turn and some one betrays you. Betray him first, and the game's reversed." We started singing together, him still looking out into the darkness through the window and me, leaning against the wall, sighing heavily. "For we all are caught in the middle of one long treacherous riddle." I turned to look back toward where I had come from as we both continued to sing, "Can I trust you? Should you trust me too?"

Paul took a step away from the window, picking up his glass of brandy, walking across the room, "We shamble on through this hell." I turned my head away, continuing on through the halls toward the library, singing myself, "Taking on more secrets to sell." We started singing together again, "Till they sell our souls away." In the middle of the stage, the library is wheeled out and once on stage, the lights are turned onto it where Troy is standing there as Percy. He starts into sing, "Through the mist your lover is beckoning. Comes that moment of reckoning. Faces change, even smiles grow strange." Paul sat his brandy glass down, looking at the time on a clock. "We all have so many faces, the real self often erases." I walked around a corner and found myself at the end of a hall, singing out in frustration, "Enticing lies flicker though our eyes." All three of us started singing together as I turned back to find my way toward the library again.

"Feel the terror draw ever nearer the more you stare in the mirror. But hold your own. Face the wind alone." Paul turned away from the clock, looking back toward the window. "Reel on love, toughen your scars. Year by year, we're falling like stars. " I found myself down another hall, wondering how this place could be so big. We all three begin singing again. "Till there comes a day when we sell our souls awayyyyyy!" Percy stepped forward in the library set, hand over his heart, holding his eyeglass, "Can I run to you, are you true to me?" Paul turned back to grab his glass, tossing it against the wall. "I'll do unto you, as you do to me!" I came slowly toward the library, or at least hoping I was. "And we slowly learn, some one has to burn…" Before we all three started singing once again, "Better you than me." Percy found himself sitting on the couch, shaking his head, "Oh, eeeeevery Juuuuudas once loved a Jesus." I fell back against the wall again, "But finally, treason will seize us." Paul raised his hand to his throat, feeling as though his oxygen were being cut off, "And ooooonly fools follow golden rules." We all looked up to the ceiling, singing out as if our lives depended on it, "Oh we all are caught in the middle of one long treacherous riddle of who trusts who, maybe I'll trust you. But can you trust me. Wait and seeeeee!"

I walked into the library just as the music ended and Percy found himself ducking behind the curtains. I hadn't noticed anything, walking into the room further, looking for the Scarlet Pimpernel as I walked. I heard the floor creak behind me and I turned slightly, gasping. "Who's there?" I heard a voice call to me from the darkness, but only in a whisper. "Do not turn around." I turned back away from the whisper and he reiterated himself, "You must not turn around." I whispered back to him, smiling at my discovery. "The Scarlet Pimpernel?" There was silence from behind me for a moment and then he whispered again, "How did you know I was here?" I told him honestly, without hesitation, "I tricked Sir Andrew and read your note." He asked shortly after, "Why did you come?" There was only one answer for that. "To warn you. Chauvelin knows that you'll be in this room at midnight." I knew I had betrayed him, even though I had no loyalties to him, I felt I had more to him than to Paul, even though I'd known Paul for years. "You told him?" I felt the pain of knowing why I told him again. "I had to. To save my brother." I turned my head back slightly, but stopped. "He threatened to have Armand arrested unless I helped him to discover your identity."

"Why are you doing this now?" he asked, and I felt for him. I felt pure pain, knowing what I could cost him if I hadn't told him about Chauvelin. "Because I could never live with myself knowing that I was responsible for your death." He wasted no time in asking, "What is one more life to you? You already have the Marquise de Saint-Sierre to your credit!" I took a quick breath, turning my head back toward him sharply, stopping half way. "That's not true! Chauvelin deceived me!" I felt as though he was moving toward me, and I turned my head back forward. "I spurned him for another. He maliciously put my name on the arrest warrant as informer. I could never have sent the marquise and his family to their deaths, anymore than I can now let you die because of me." He was silent for only a brief second, before whispering again, "If this is true, you are a very brave woman for coming here." I paused momentarily before admitting, "I'm a fool ... If Chauvelin finds out, it could cost my brother's life." I could feel him getting closer to me. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his closeness. "No harm will ever come to your brother as long as I live," he continued to whisper, promising me. "Can I believe that?" I asked. "I give you … my word," he whispered firmly.

I wanted to turn around and look at him, feeling him this close to me, but he had told me not to. "I don't even know who you are. Won't you tell me?" He was silent for a moment, and I had to wonder if I was imagining he was still there behind me. "A phantom," came his whisper, "my lady, nothing more than a phantom." I didn't believe that. I wouldn't believe that. "No," I whispered, "you're very real to me. As real as life itself! How strangely close you feel to me. You're so near." I could feel him. I could feel how close he was to me. It literally took my breath away. I was hoping it wasn't turning Troy on again like it had several times before. I knew to stay standing directly in front of him either way. "I can feel your warmth. Touch me, so that I may know that you are real."

I felt him move behind me and a moment later, his hand was rested on my shoulder. I lifted my hand, placing it on his, feeling a ring on his small finger. The clock struck midnight and I gripped at his hand for a moment, gasping. "Chauvelin!" He kept his hand on my shoulder and I continued to hold his hand. Neither of us moved as the clock continued to strike. Once the chimes ended, the Scarlet Pimpernel whispered back to me. "He must not find you here. Quickly!" I stood there, speechless and he instructed, "The window!" I ran toward the window and turned back. "But what if he-" But I was alone in the room. There wasn't anyone here but me. I gabbed my dress, turning back around and continued out the window.

The play was drawing to an end and I couldn't be more ready for it. I just wanted to go home with Troy and climb into bed. Maybe I'd take a bath, maybe with Troy, but I just wanted to go home and relax and go to sleep. I was tired. My back hurt and my feet hurt. I was ready for the play to be over and done with. I never thought I'd actually feel this way, happy to see it come to an end. I walked behind Paul through the dungeon to see Percy. I hated that he was here in prison, but it wouldn't be long before I got him out. He unlocked the door and lead me in. Percy was standing across the cell from us, his back turned toward me. I looked up at Paul. "Alone, as you promised." Paul held up two fingers. "Two minutes," he said, walking past me. "Remember my conditions," he said as finally left us alone. Percy turned to face me as the door shut behind me. It was almost as if he couldn't believe I was actually here. When I had figured out he was the Scarlet Pimpernel, all the while having it staring at me in the face from all over the house, from his pictures, in every molding, everything we owned, I should have seen it along time ago. I should have known.

We stood staring at each other from what seemed to be a metaphor for all the time we've spent with this space in between us, but now that there was nothing between us, nothing could keep us apart. He slowly lifted his hand to me, and I knew that nothing _would_ ever keep us apart and I ran to him, closing that gap and taking away all the pain of not being with him. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me too him. I held my arms around his neck, crying soft, happy tears of joy. "Oh, my darling!" He pulled back from our hug, only to press his lips against mine, kissing me ever so passionately. For the moment we were lost in each other's kiss and the world seemed to melt away. But there were so many things that needed to be said. So many things that needed to be done. He pulled back, the happiness in my eyes reflected in his. "How I prayed you would come! My darling, can you ever forgive me for doubting you?" Me? Not me. "Oh, it is I who must beg your forgiveness. Chauvelin says he will release you if you tell him the dauphin's whereabouts. If not… Oh, Percy, I couldn't bear to lose you now!" He smiled, letting go a soft sigh, he lifted the back of his fingers softly to my face, wiping away some stray tears. "He knew that your tears would be the worst possible torture." I looked up at him, trying not to cry anymore. "Tell them," I whispered, trying to remain strong for him. "Tell them what they want to know." His hand fell to take my hand in his. "My darling, I cannot," he told me, shaking his head. "You must not ask me." Then we had to think of something else. "Then we must find a way to get you out of this dreadful place."

"There may be a way," he said, pulling me to sit with him. "Now listen carefully." And that is when he sent me off to do the duties of the Scarlet Pimpernel. As his wife, I could do what he asked of me, and no one would question me. He sent his ring along with me. We were able to save the dauphin, deceive Chauvelin and make it back to Paris. I was so glad the play was coming to an end I could hardly contain myself. We just had the final scene to do. I found it odd that Troy wasn't here to help me change into my last costume, but accepted the costume department girls' help just fine. They all seemed rather giddy for some odd reason and I didn't know what to do with them. "Will you just get me changed. I have one more scene to do before we can go home?" One of the girls looked up at me, giggling foolishly. "What about the after party at Ryan and Sharpay's house?" I arched an eyebrow. No one had told me a thing about an after party at Ryan's, not even Kelsi. Did they not tell me because I was pregnant? The other girl hit the first girl and the first girl hit the second girl back. "That was supposed to be a surprise for her, Rachel!" said the second girl and my eyes widened. I didn't say a word, I turned away from them as they finished zipping up my dress and walked out onto the stage as the lights came up to finish my last scene. But when I walked out there, the scene we were supposed to do was replaced by Troy standing out in the middle of the stage, holding a dozen red roses, dressed in his closing scene outfit, staring at me. The rest of the cast was standing around staring at me as well. I looked out at the audience and Ms. Darbus in the front row before looking back at Troy. "Troy, what's going on?" I whispered, but with the microphone taped to my face, everyone in the building could hear it.

* * *

"Troy, what's going on?" she asked and I smiled, taking a step forward as the music began to play. It was our song from the closing act, _You Are My Home_, recorded from a previous night. I had asked Ms. Darbus to record it and have the sound crew play it at this moment. Taking a step toward her, I handed her the mixture of roses and lilies, knowing they were her favorites, smiling at her, shaking my head. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, Gabriella. When I started falling in love with you, it was your beauty that kept me hooked, your beauty and your passion. Everything about you kept me coming back for more. I couldn't stay away from you. There isn't one day that I want to live without you, Gabriella. You're the beat in my heart. You're the breath in my soul. You're everything I want to hold onto for the rest of my life." Kneeling down in front of her, I took the ring box from my pocket looking up at her. Opening the box, I smiled up at her. I could feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry. Not here. I'd cry later, when it was just the two of us. "Gabriella Marie Montez. Would you spend your life with me and be with me forever? Will you be my wife? Marry me?" Her eyes had been locked on mine the entire time. She hadn't even looked at the ring until I had finished asking her the question. Her eyes slowly moved down to the ring. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but they didn't look like happy tears and for a moment, I was beginning to get scared. She stared at the ring for the longest time, her tears streaming down her face now.

"Gabriella," I whispered, not knowing what to do. She looked back up into my eyes, her bottom lip trembling as the tears continued to stream down her face. I stood up quickly, pulling her into my arms and she pushed me instantaneously off of her. "No, Troy! Don't… Don't…" She shook her head, backing away from me. "No… I can't…" She shook her head again. She was sobbing now and she wouldn't even let me touch her, backing away with every step I came closer to her. I finally decided to stop, not wanting her to trip as she backed away from me. "No, Troy! No!" She looked out over the audience, looking as though she wanted to run away and hide, and before I knew it, she was bolting from the stage the same way she had come on. "Gabriella!" I yelled after her before running after her.


	26. All Alone

I had looked all over for her. It was as if she had just vanished. I didn't want to go back into the auditorium. I couldn't face everyone. Not after … I couldn't believe she had just said no. And it wasn't a simple no. No, there was nothing simple about it. She had said it repeatedly.

_I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but they didn't look like happy tears and for a moment, I was beginning to get scared. She stared at the ring for the longest time, her tears streaming down her face now. "Gabriella," I whispered, not knowing what to do. She looked back up into my eyes, her bottom lip trembling as the tears continued to stream down her face. I stood up quickly, pulling her into my arms and she pushed me instantaneously off of her. "No, Troy! Don't… Don't…" She shook her head, backing away from me. "No… I can't…" She shook her head again. She was sobbing now and she wouldn't even let me touch her, backing away with every step I came closer to her. I finally decided to stop, not wanting her to trip as she backed away from me. "No, Troy! No!" She looked out over the audience, looking as though she wanted to run away and hide, and before I knew it, she was bolting from the stage the same way she had come on. "Gabriella!" I yelled after her before running after her._

I sat in the seat of my truck staring at the steering wheel for the longest time. How I got home was beyond me. Did I drive here? I must have. I was the only one in the truck. Mom and Dad weren't even home from the production yet. They had gone to the first night and they had known I was going to propose to Gabriella tonight so they told me there was no way they were going to miss out on this one. Sliding out of the truck, I made my way into the house, realizing I was still wearing my costume from the show. I wasn't going back to change. I'd just take it back to school on Monday. I walked into the kitchen, not even turning on the light, I walked over to the fridge, seeing the orange juice, immediately thinking of Gabriella. "Did you want a glass of Orange Juice, Gabriellaaaaa-" I turned into the darkness, remembering… she wasn't here with me, my voice trailing off into that darkness I was left staring off into, the only light into the room coming from the open refrigerator door. I sighed heavily, wishing Dad drank. What I wouldn't give for a beer right now, or something heavier.

I closed the refrigerator door and headed upstairs. I needed to get this outfit off. I wasn't in the mood to be Percy Blakeny or the Scarlet Pimpernel. I just wanted to be Troy. I wanted to be Troy with Gabriella here in my arms as I climbed into bed. She was supposed to be here with me. She was supposed to be my fiancée right now and we were supposed to be talking about the future or making love or even at the party that we had set up for her at Ryan's house. Actually, that's exactly where we should be. I knew there was hundreds of people down there right now, or at least showing up all to celebrate with us, but they all knew by now that there was no celebration. She hadn't said yes, we weren't getting married, there was no party.

I pulled off the costume, laying it on the chair by my closet. I needed a shower. I didn't know how else I was going to calm down. Usually with Gabriella, we'd take a bath, but I wasn't going to take a bath without her. I wasn't going to get all girly and lay down in a bathtub without my girlfriend, without the mother of my twins in my arms. That was just something that just wasn't going to happen. Walking into the bathroom, I tugged off my boxers, letting them fall to the floor, stepping into the shower and turning on the water full blast, hot as possible. Sure, it burnt, but I barely felt it. The only thing I could feel was Gabriella's absence. She had only ran away from me a half an hour ago, but it felt like hours. I had no idea where she was or what to do. I was so lost without her. I just let the water rain down over me until it was ice cold. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and turned off the water, only know realizing it was cold. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around myself, I left the bathroom realizing I hadn't even turned on the light. I sighed, walking across my room to open my door. My mom handed me my wallet, East High jacket, shoes and my cellphone. "I left your clothes downstairs in the laundry room. I thought you might want these." I took them from her walking back into my room.

She stood in the doorway as I tossed my jacket on the chair with the costume, dropping my shoes by the foot of my bed and tossing my phone… Oh, who cares. I tossed it on the bed and it ended up rolling off the bed. "Troy, I-" I turned to Mom, shaking my head. "No, Mom," my voice came out almost as though I was warning her. "Don't say it, Mom. You say it, it makes it real, it makes it sink in. I don't want it to sink in. I'll let it sink in tomorrow, not tonight. Tonight, I just want to pretend like it didn't happen. Please, Mom." She nodded, taking a step back. "Ok, Troy. Your Dad and I are just down the hall," she told me as if I was a five year old who might need his mommy or daddy. I nodded and she pulled my door shut, leaving me alone in my room. Sighing heavily, I dried off my body before tossing my towel into my bedroom, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers. I didn't bother to pull anything else out to wear. I hadn't really been sleeping in anything lately, with Gabriella here, so sleeping in my boxers was going to be weird as it was.

I picked up my phone, laying down on my bed, pulling up the covers we had left unmade earlier. The ring was still in the pocket of Percy's costume. I didn't even want to take it out. I had put it in my pocket when I ran out after her. I had looked all over the parking lot, all over the school and she hadn't been anywhere. It was like she had literally just vanished. I looked down at my phone, taking a deep breath and a chance, sliding my phone open and typing out a text to her. _Where are you, baby? I love you and I need you._ I laid in my bed for hours waiting for an answer, but none came. Did she go home? If I went over there, would she let me in? I didn't know, but I had to try. I got up out of bed just after two in he morning, walking to my closet, grabbing an East High sweater, one that Gabriella had recently worn. Mom had just washed it, but it still smelt like Gabriella. My entire closet smelled like her. She still had her clothes hanging in here with mine. Just looking at the clothes hanging in here was enough for me to know that we were meant to be together. I couldn't just let her run away from me like this. I walked out to my dresser, pulling out some jeans from the bottom drawer, pulling them on and doing them up. I didn't bother with a belt. Quickly pulling on some socks and shoes, I grabbed my keys and my phone and left the house quietly. I didn't bother turning on the truck to get it out of the drive, only putting it in neutral and letting it roll back down the driveway a little before turning it on and pulling out onto the road.

I was over to Gabriella's within ten minutes, no traffic and no lights. Parking across the street, I cut off the engine and quickly made my way across the street and to her yard. I ran around to the side of her house, starting to climb up the tree. I stepped over the railing of her balcony. I tried to open the door, but it was locked… She never locked this door. Knocking lightly, I called through to her quietly, "Gabriella? Open up." I looked through the windows on the door, trying to see into her room. The moon shown in and I could barely see through the lace curtains covering the windows, but I could see her bed across the room and I could see that it hadn't been unmade. She wasn't here. She wasn't in her room. I had come over here for no reason. Dropping my head, I turned away from her door, stepping back over the railing and climbing back over and down the tree before heading back over to my truck and leaving her house. I had no idea where she was and no idea if I'd ever see her again.

Monday morning at school, I was hoping I'd see her at her locker first thing, but she wasn't there. I walked over to it, holding my hand up to it, resting against it for a moment. Hanging my head against it, I heard Chad come up behind me. "Hey, Man." Dropping my hand, I turned to face him, shaking my head and continuing to my locker. "I'm guessing you haven't spoken to her?" I stopped at my locker taking out my first period book, hanging up my backpack, not answering him. I'm sure he knew the answer to that. Closing the door, I turned away from him, heading toward class. "Yo, man, if it means anything, Taylor hasn't heard from her either. She hasn't answered any of her texts. She cried in my arms all night last night." I turned to look at him, feeling as though he'd kicked me in the gut. Did he really think that would make me feel any better? My girlfriend was gone. I hadn't seen her. Her best friend hadn't heard from her or seen her either. It didn't make me feel better at all. "What?" I let out a heavy sigh. "You're not helping at all, Chad. It doesn't make me feel better to know that her own best friend can't get in touch with her! Doesn't make me feel any better at all, not when I don't have a clue in the world where she is!" I continued to walk to class, hoping I could see her, hoping she was here.

But she wasn't anywhere. I walked past the classroom we had fucked in that first day of school and walked in, turning back to Chad, staring him down. "I just want to be alone, ok?" He took a step back, holding up his hands. "Ok, ok. I'll see you at free period." I closed the door. I didn't know what I'd be doing at free period. Locking the door, I turned around, walking over to the teacher's desk, sitting down at it, rubbing my hand over the desk. I could hear her moans in my head. I could feel her body against mine. But what I was feeling now wasn't lust. What I felt for her now was love. I was in love with her and I needed her in my arms, not to fuck her, but because I felt incomplete without her. Nothing was the same without her. I couldn't eat. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't sleep. I had laid in bed both nights without her staring at the ceiling. But it hadn't fazed me. I wasn't even tired. I hadn't eaten, but I wasn't even hungry. Mom had tried to get me to eat breakfast this morning, but I told her I wasn't hungry as I walked out the door. She hadn't been around yesterday to try to get me to eat anything, which was good. I knew she would have been hounding me to the hilt if she had been. I couldn't and didn't want to do anything without Gabriella. Nothing was the same without her and nothing would be the same without her.

I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath, thinking back to that day here in this classroom. _I sat back on the chair as her mouth wrapped around my cock as it moved up farther into her mouth, having a mind of its own and wanting more of her just as I did. But I wasn't going to cum in her mouth. Grabbing her head, I pulled her up to me, kissing her hard. "I wanna fuck you," I told her, needing to be inside her now. I stood, pushing my pants and boxers down to the ground. Turning her around, I pushed her down on the desk softly. I watched as she grabbed onto the desk and leaned over her, whispering, "Gabriella," I heard her gasp as I moved my cock to slide against her ass from behind and through her legs, "You're about to feel real good." I slid into her, holding onto her hips, helping pull myself into her. Sliding my hand down, I pulled her dress up, sliding my hand up and under her dress, sliding my hand up her flat stomach to her breast. Pulling down her bra I pinched her nipple between my two fingers as I pulled my cock from her before instantly pushing it back deep inside her tight pussy. I kept moving her on my cock with my other hand, sending her harder and harder against my rock hard cock. She held onto the desk tightly with each thrust. "Troy!" she screamed out my name and I smiled, loving that I was driving her crazy. She pushed her hips back against my cock, causing me to grow more inside of her. She was so fucking hot, so amazing._

_"Oh, FUCK," she gasped, her head falling to the desk. "Fuck yes!" I pulled out of her, turning her around and lifting her to sit on the desk. I had to kiss her. Kissing wasn't something I was that into, but I had to kiss her. I had to kiss those pouty lips that had haunted me all night. I grabbed her ass, lifting her and wrapping her legs around me as I turned her to the blackboard, pushing her hard up against it. She let out a noise as her back hit before I pushed my cock back into her. Moving my hand between the two of us, my other hand still holding her ass, holding her against me, I started to rub at her clit. "Oh, my God, Troy!" She was talking again, more than just saying fuck, which I could handle, sort of. I couldn't handle talking during sex. So I kissed her, not only to feel her lips, but to shut her up. She tightened her legs around me and I thrusted harder into her. I felt my balls start to tighten as her pussy walls started to tighten around me. "I cant..." I started to say, but I couldn't stop myself from pushing into her, harder and harder. "Can't?" Her pussy walls grabbed my cock before I could pull out, but even if I pulled out, I didn't know where I'd shoot. I shot deep within her. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the board behind her even as she continued moving against me. "Oh, fuck. You're so tight." _

We had cum again after that, just by me fingering her clit. I was unable to resist her. I didn't want to leave her. She had begged me the night before when I had dropped her off in front of her house not to leave and to come in and fuck her again, but I had my rules. One time a night was one of them. I had spent that entire night thinking about her. I had beat off thinking about her. Best fucking orgasm I'd ever had on my own. I came so hard and I hadn't even wanted to. I hadn't wanted to be thinking about her, but she was all I could think about. Her lips. Her breasts. Her pussy. God, her eyes. Her hair. Her laugh. Her smile. It wasn't even just sexual. Looking back now, I knew that I had started falling for her from that night. I hadn't wanted it to happen, but it did nonetheless, and I didn't want to stop being in love with her. Even after she had turned down my proposal Saturday, I was still in love with her. I wasn't going to stop loving her just because she had run away from me. I had to find out why she ran away from me though. But how could I when she wasn't here? KELSI!

I hadn't even realized it, but I had been in the classroom for the entire first period and was only stepping out of the room when the bell rang. Shaking my head, I turned and headed toward the auditorium. I knew Chad had wanted to shoot hoops during free period, but he'd understand when I told him I had to talk to Kelsi. I ran into the building finding her sitting at the piano with Ryan sitting next to her. The stage crew was tearing down the sets from The Scarlet Pimpernel and my heart felt the same way the stage looked, half torn down. I came up to the bottom of the stage and looked up at Kelsi. "Kelsi." She stopped playing the piano, almost jumping. "Troy! I didn't see you come in." I walked closer to her. "Kelsi, do you think we could talk?" She took a deep breath, shaking her head. I'm sure she knew this was coming. Turning to Ryan, she kissed his cheek. "Can we some time alone, honey?" He looked over at me and nodded before kissing her back. "I'll go help the stage crew." He got up and Kelsi stood, walking down the stairs of the stage and over to me. I didn't expect it, but she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alright, Troy!" I looked down at her, slowly wrapping my arms around her and blinking several times. "Gabriella has been crying her eyes out, worried to death over you." I opened my eyes widely, confused as hell.

Pushing her back to look at her, I kept my hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "Worried? If she was worried, why in the hell did she run off?" Kelsi sighed and took my hand, taking me to sit down. "Troy, you took her by surprise. I honestly thought it was the sweetest thing you could have ever done. I was so excited for you Saturday night! I had no idea she was going to say no." I shook my head, still waiting for her to explain herself. "Kelsi, please. I don't know why she said no. Why did she just run out on me like that?" Kelsi, took my hands in hers, rubbing them slightly. "She got scared, Troy. You took her by surprise. She wasn't ready for it. But that doesn't mean she didn't want to say yes. She did, Troy! She wanted to say yes more than anything in the world." I was even now more confused than I was more than when Gabriella ran away from me. "Kelsi, please. You're not making any sense." She smiled, giving my hands a gentle squeeze. "Troy, she's pregnant. You know this. The whole school just found out a few weeks ago. Standing out here on this stage looking out at all the people in the audience, she panicked. She was sure that everyone was thinking that you were only doing this because she was pregnant." I shook my head, wanting here and Gabriella to know that that was the farthest thing from the truth. "Kelsi, that's not true! I went to buy the ring before I found out, I was going to ask her long before I found out she was pregnant."

Kelsi's eyes brightened and she hugged me tighter to her. "Troy, I know why Gabriella loves you! You're so amazing!" I rolled my eyes as she pulled back and I returned her smile. "She loves you, Troy, she does, but she doesn't want the world to think that you were asking her to marry her just because she was pregnant. She didn't know that you were planning this before you knew she was pregnant. I'm sure deep in her heart she knew that you wouldn't ask her to marry you just because she was pregnant. I'm sure she knows that, but If you want," Kelsi said, shrugging her shoulders softly, "I'll tell her that you wanted her to marry you before you found out." I sighed heavily, looking down at the floor in front of us. "Do you think she'll talk to me if you do?" I looked back up at her. "She hasn't answered any of my texts, she won't pick up my calls. She won't talk to me. You know where she is, Kelsi. Please tell me she's ok." She smiled, patting my hands. "She's home with us. She took my car Saturday and drove herself home. She couldn't face you after what happened. She couldn't sleep alone, so she's been sleeping with me. She misses you, Troy. She really does"

I sighed, slightly relieved. That explains why when I had come over she wasn't in her room. It made me feel slightly better to know that she had been with her sister. I knew that aside from me, Kelsi was the closest person in the world to her and I would never want that to go away. I was glad she had Kelsi she could be with right now. "What do I do, Kelsi?" I asked her, completely lost. She smiled, taking my hands back in hers. "You wait. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you you can do. I'll tell her about the ring and that you wanted to marry her before you found out she was pregnant, but you just have to give her time. She loves you, Troy, and I promise you, everything is going to be ok. You two love each other and I know you're meant to be together. Aside from the fact that you have to be together for my niece and nephew, you have to be together for each other. I've never seen two people more in love than you two. Trust me. You two will be ok. And one day, you'll be my bother-in-law, and I'll dance at your's and Gabriella's wedding." She smiled brightly. "And I know it will be sooner rather than later." I had to believe her. Aside from me, I knew she knew Gabriella better than anyone. I loved Gabriella and I missed her more than anything, but I had to listen to Kelsi and give Gabriella time. I didn't know how long it would be, but I knew we'd be together in the end, and that was worth it.


	27. All I Want for Christmas

I missed Troy. I missed him more than I ever thought I could. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew the twins missed him too. We should be over there with him today, but I didn't want to do anything. I knew everyone would be getting up soon to go downstairs and open Christmas presents, but there were none down there I wanted. I had planned on spending Christmas with Troy and his parents, even though Mama and Dad had wanted me here. Well, they got their wish, even though it wasn't mine. But I didn't want to get out of bed. I hadn't slept at all last night. I hadn't been to school the last three days either before it let out for Christmas Break. I didn't want to face Troy. I loved him, more than ever, and knowing that he wanted to marry me before he even found out I was pregnant made me love him even more. But I still couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone and call him. I had hurt him. I knew I had. I hurt him far more than I had ever wanted to. I never had wanted to hurt him, but I knew I had. I saw the scene playing over and over in my head.

_Our song was playing, the song we were supposed to be singing in this scene, the song we had sung every night prior to tonight, but instead Troy was standing on stage holding roses and lilies with the entire cast standing around staring at me. "Troy, what's going on?" I asked him. I had no clue what he could possibly be doing. Troy's voice came over the speaker as his recorded voice sang, "And when I close my eyes to sleep, you are my peace, you are my prayer." And when both of our voices blended in together, singing the chorus, Troy took a step forward, closer to me. "You are my home, you make me strong, and in this world of strangers I belong to someone. You are all I know." My voice sang alone in the speaker with the music, "You're all I have," followed by Troy's, "You are my home." But over the music and our singing, Troy began to speak. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, Gabriella. When I started falling in love with you, it was your beauty that kept me hooked, your beauty and your passion. Everything about you kept me coming back for more. I couldn't stay away from you. There isn't one day that I want to live without you, Gabriella. You're the beat in my heart. You're the breath in my soul. You're everything I want to hold onto for the rest of my life."_

_I looked out at the audience again. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Not here. Not in front of everyone. Everyone knew I was pregnant. Everyone knew he was only doing this because I was pregnant. He was going to… and then he knelt down on one knee in front of me and I about lost it. He pulled a ring box from his pocket and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he have waited until we were alone? Why did he have to do this in front of the whole community? He opened the ring box and I swallowed harshly. "Gabriella Marie Montez. Would you spend your life with me and be with me forever? Will you be my wife? Marry me?"_ _I wished he hadn't said it. I wished he hadn't done it. The tears started to fall from my eyes as I looked down at the ring. Why did he have to do this in front of the whole community, in front of practically the whole school? Couldn't he have just waited until we were home alone?_

"_Gabriella?" Troy whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. I knew he was about ready to cry as well, but that wouldn't make this any easier on me. I wasn't going to say yes just because I knew I was breaking his heart. I couldn't say yes, not in front of all these people. Not with circumstances the way they were. I looked up into his eyes, crying heavily. He tried to pull me into his arms, but I couldn't let him. I didn't want to be held. I couldn't be held. Not right now, not after what he'd just done. "No, Troy! Don't… Don't…" I shook my head, taking a few steps back from him. "No… I can't…" I continued to back away from him. I couldn't let him hold me. If I let him hold me, I'd break down. I was already sobbing, unable to control my tears as it was. "No, Troy! No!" He stopped chasing me, making me feel like I was being backed into a corner, and I looked out into the audience again. I still couldn't believe that he had chosen to do this here of all places. What? Did he think that this would end up like Johnny and June Carter Cash and I'd just say yes because of the public pressure? This wasn't like that and we weren't them. I turned around, grabbing my dress and holding my stomach, running as fast as I could out of the back door of backstage, heading straight for Kelsi's car, trying to ignore that I could hear Troy calling out to me every step of the way._

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_ I took a deep breath, wiping the tears from my eyes, looking at the door. "Come in," I spoke softly, but loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear me. The door opened slightly and the bright light from the living room downstairs shown up into my room. It was barely after 5, but Kelsi was excited for Christmas, just like every year before, just like I had been every year up until now but wasn't this year and wouldn't be. Kelsi was standing in the doorway, still dressed in her pajamas, crazy piggy slippers on her feet as well. We never got dressed on Christmas. We'd wake up, unwrap presents, Mama would make breakfast, we'd play with our presents and then we'd go back to bed until Mama made a late lunch, and then we'd play with our presents again until dinnertime. It was a Montez/Nielsen family tradition. But I wanted to be making new traditions. I wanted to be making some new Bolton family traditions, and I meant Bolton family. I wanted to accept Troy's proposal. I wanted to marry him. I knew there was nothing more I wanted. I loved him with all my heart and I wanted to be with him. I should have known that he would never want to marry me just because I was pregnant. I knew him better than that.

"Gabriella, come down and unwrap presents with us," Kelsi requested of me, walking over to my bed, sitting down beside me, curling up her feet under her. "There's nothing down there I want, Kels." Everything I wanted was over at Troy's house. Everything I needed was over there as well. "Please," she whispered. "Mom's got a surprise for you." I looked up at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I sat up, shaking my head. "I've done so many things just because Mama wants me to these past few days, Kelsi. She made me go see Robespierre with her sitting right there beside me just so she knew _my_ babies were ok. I didn't have my regularly scheduled appointment for another week and a half, but she dragged me down to the hospital just because she could. I really don't want to go down there just for Mama." She wiped away a tear, looking down. "Then why don't you do it for me." Swallowing again, I pushed the covers down, sliding out of bed and taking her hand. "Come on. I'll open presents with you." She stood, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, Gabby." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, holding her against me as we walked out the door. "I love you, Kels."

I walked downstairs with Kelsi, seeing Mama and Dad sitting on the couch, smiling up at us. "Good morning, sweetie," Dad said, and I smiled the best I could back at him. "I got you something, Gabriella. I want you to open it first," Mama said, handing it to me as I walked over to her, taking what felt like a picture frame. "You didn't have to get me anything, Mama." I could tell Mama wanted to yell at me or cry or something. She hadn't been happy since I got home and neither had I. I just wanted to be with Troy and she knew it, even though it had been me who had left him on stage the way I had. "Open it, Mija. You'll love it," Mama said, choosing only to smile brightly up at me. Dad pulled Kelsi down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her as I undid the wrapping paper, standing there in front of the three of them. It was as if I was performing for them. I was almost quite sure I never wanted to act ever again. Not after Saturday night. I knew it was all I ever wanted, but I just couldn't do it. Not anymore.

I pulled the picture frame out upside down from the wrapping, turning it around. It was the picture from the sonogram and on the frame it said _Miracles waiting to be seen… _I looked up at Mama, tears in my eyes as she explained. "That's my way," she paused, looking like she was going to cry as well, "of saying I'm… ok with all this." I looked back down at the picture, crying softly. "Really?" Mama spoke softly, "It's also my way of saying… Troy's welcome here at any time." I looked up at her quickly. "Mama?" She smiled at me. "I know how much you love him," she smiled over at Kelsi and Dad, nodding and then looking back at me, "and we all know how much he loves you." I shook my head, drying my tears. "I don't want to do this, you guys. I'm done with presents. I'm going back to my room." I left them in the living room, running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut.

I laid back down in my bed after setting the frame on my nightstand, turning away from it. I laid on my left side holding my stomach. I just wanted to be with Troy, laying in his arms, in his bed, not thinking about anything but the two of us and our babies growing in my stomach. I had finally gotten over the fact that I was only 16 and pregnant. There was nothing more I wanted than to be Mrs. Troy Bolton, raising our children together. I loved him, there was no doubt in my mind about that. And I needed him. I needed him more than I needed my next breath of air. I felt like I was suffocating without him, but what could I do? I couldn't just go running back to him, could I? Just the way I had left him, only in reverse? Could it really be that simple? I wanted it to be. I wanted to be able to run into his arms and beg for his forgiveness. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to marry me now. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to forgive me at all and not take me back into his arms, but I had to try something. But I didn't know where to start. Smiling softly, I nodded, rubbing my stomach. "Yes, I do," I told the twins, turning back around to pick up my cell phone off of my nightstand. I typed out the text and took a deep breath before pressing send.

* * *

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I knew it was Christmas morning, but I didn't want anything to do with this holiday. There were presents downstairs underneath that tree for Gabriella, tons of them, some from my parents, but mostly from me. She should be here, waking up with me, but I hadn't even slept. I couldn't remember the last time I really slept. No, it was last Friday night. Lately the only time I'd ever slept was when I had fallen there out of exhaustion. But that hadn't happened the last few nights. I'd stare up at the ceiling for hours on end. Even though it was Christmas, I wasn't making any move to get out of bed. Those presents would still be down there later. They'd still be down there tomorrow too, and the day after that, and the day after that... I didn't really care to open them, not without Gabriella here to open them with me.

And neither Mom nor Dad was going to come wake me soon to open them. I wasn't a kid any more and they weren't going to - _**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_ Closing my eyes, I groaned, covering my face with both my hands. "Yeah?" I heard my dad call from the other side of the door. "Hey, I know you're not a kid anymore," he said and I rolled my eyes, hating the irony of how I had just thought that, "but your mother has made breakfast and she wants you to come down and eat and then we thought we'd open presents." I moved my hands back to my hair, groaning, gripping at my hair tightly. "Dad, I don't want to open presents!" I wanted to say I didn't want to open them without Gabriella, but I'm sure he knew exactly what I meant. "Look, Son, just get down here and eat. We'll open up presents and then you can go back to bed." I took a deep breath, grabbing my shirt from yesterday off the bottom of the bed and pulling it on after I sat up, running my fingers back through my hair before standing up. I had on pajama bottoms and socks, having gotten used to wearing them again since I didn't have Gabriella's body to keep me warm at night.

I opened the door, sighing heavily. "How about breakfast and THEN I come back up to bed?" Dad looked me over, taking a deep breath before nodding. He knew how long it had been since I had eaten and he knew this was much as he was going to get from me. "Yeah, ok. Your mom will just have to accept that." I nodded, walking past him and down the stairs into the kitchen. Mom smiled brightly up at me from the stove, flipping a pancake. "Troy, good morning! I'm so glad you could join us for breakfast!" I pushed a smile to form against my lips for her before taking a seat at the table, leaning back against the chair. "I'm not really hungry, Mom." I heard her sigh behind me as she walked over with the plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon. There was already a plate of sausage and a plate of eggs on the table. I knew she'd be bringing over a plate of hash browns any moment. Mom knew how to outdo Denny's Grandslam any day. Dad sat down across from me and Mom brought the plate over and we ate in silence. They didn't know what to say and I didn't want to talk. After I finished, I thanked Mom for the meal, having actually eaten it. I didn't want to upset her on Christmas. I loved my mom and no matter how upset I was, I wasn't going to make things worse by upsetting her, especially not on Christmas.

I walked back into my room, hearing my phone vibrate on my nightstand. Rolling my eyes, I tossed my shirt onto the bottom of the bed once again after taking it off. I didn't want to go play Guitar Gero or any new Nintendo Wii game with Chad this morning. He had a girlfriend he could call. He didn't need me. I grabbed my phone, laying back down in bed and pulling the covers up. I was ready to text him back, telling him it's too early, go back to bed, but I noticed the text wasn't from Chad. _Merry Christmas._ It was a simple text, but it was from her. She was texting me. I didn't know if I should text her back. I didn't know if I should call her back. Did she want me to do either? Or was this a mass text? Was she sending this to everyone or just me? I had to hope that it was just to me, even though it hadn't been personalized. I had to believe she loved me as Kelsi said she did. Taking a deep breath, I texted her back, closing my eyes and sliding the phone shut, holding the it against my forehead.

* * *

_Merry Christmas, baby. I miss you. _I smiled, wiping a tear away from my face. "I miss you too, Troy," I whispered, texting him back, deciding this was the easiest way we could talk for now. _We miss you, Troy. All 3 of us._ I closed my eyes, holding onto my phone tightly, waiting for him to text me back. I wanted to be in his arms right now. I just wanted to fast forward to the part where he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, holding me until I was sure I could not breathe anymore. The text tone went off and I read it, smiling softly. _I miss the babies too. I need you, Gab._ Biting my lip, I texted back, whispering along with the text as I wrote it, "I need you too, Troy." Pressing send, I pulled my pillow up against my chest, holding onto it tightly. I didn't know what was going to happen next. This conversation was the only way I was going to be able to open myself up to going over and seeing him, I knew it, even though that's the only place I wanted to be. The text tone went off and I bit my lip, reading it. _I love you. Let me come get you. Christmas is not Christmas without you. _I wiped away a tear from my eye, swallowing as I texted him back. _Not yet. I'll have Kels bring me over. Give me a little while, Troy. _I realized after sending the text that I hadn't told him I loved him. I had wanted to, but I realized I had wanted to tell him in person. I just hope he didn't notice and call me on it. The text tone went off again and I read his reply. _I can't wait, baby. Please hurry._ I smiled, wiping away a tear, this time it was a happy one. Texting back I told him, _I will, _before putting up my phone.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_ Closing my eyes, I looked at the door. "Yes?" I heard Kelsi from the other side asking, "Can you come open the door, Gabby?" I narrowed my eyes on the door and threw off the covers, walking over to the answer it. Opening it, I saw Kelsi standing on the other side with an armful of presents standing on the other side of the door. "You didn't want to open presents with us, so I thought I'd bring yours up to you. You can open them on your bed." I sighed, stepping aside, letting her walk in. "Ok, but then I need to shower and you need to take me over to Troy's." Kelsi was almost to the bed before she stopped. Quickly, she put the presents down on the bed before turning back to face me, the biggest smile on her face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked, trying to keep her excitement bottled up. "I miss him, Kels. I have to be with him." She shook her head, waving her hand at me, walking over to me. "No, I mean are you going to accept his proposal?" I looked down at my left hand. There could already be a ring on my finger right now if I hadn't been so scared. I shook my head, looking back up at her. "He may not even want to marry me anymore, Kels." Kelsi's eyes widened. "Oh, honey, you didn't see him these last three days of school before school break! He was miserable without you. All he wants is for you to be his wife." I swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come. "I'm not going to say anything about it, Kels. If he wants to marry me, he'll ask me again. I can't ask him about it." She nodded, rubbing my arms. "I understand," but then she smiled brightly, pulling me over to the bed. "So, you'll open your presents, get all dolled up for your beau, and then I'll take you over to him!" I giggled softly as we sat on my bed and she handed me the first one.

* * *

_We miss you, Troy. All 3 of us._ I read the text she sent and I closed my eyes, thanking God that she was actually missing me too. Kelsi had said she did, but I had to hear it from Gabriella. I typed back to her, _I miss the babies too. I need you, Gab,_ pressing send. I did need her, and it didn't have anything to do with sex. I needed her here in my arms. I needed to hold her. I missed her more than I could ever believe. I loved her with every beat of my heart. My phone vibrated, and I read her text, _I need you too, Troy. _Sitting up, I typed back to her quickly. I was coming to get her. I wasn't going to wait another moment to see her. I needed to be with her. _I love you. Let me come get you. Christmas is not Christmas without you. _I stood up off the bed, looking for my pants. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down at it, reading it and falling back to sit on the edge of my bed. _Not yet. I'll have Kels bring me over. Give me a little while, Troy. _Sighing heavily, I nodded, typing back, _I can't wait, baby. Please hurry._ I couldn't remember the last time I was more excited, more happy than I was right now. I was so energized that Gabriella was coming over I could barely contain myself. I wasn't ever going to let her out of my arms again. I loved her and I needed her with me forever. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated, reading her text. _I will._

Tossing my phone on my bed, I ran into the shower, tugging my pants and boxers off before stepping into the shower and turning on the water. I had showered on Wednesday morning before school, but it was Friday and Gabriella was coming over. She didn't need a dingy Troy to come back to. I quickly showered, got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, drying myself off as I walked back into the bedroom. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to where my parents were sitting in the TV room. "Hey, aren't you two going to open presents?" I asked, my voice purely evident of the excitement I was feeling. Both of them looked at me, confused as to why I was so animated. Hell, I was sure I was as cheerful as Ryan, and that almost scared me. No, compare yourself to Percy. That's better. "We were waiting for you, Troy," Dad said, leaning forward, coffee cup in hand. Mom turned to look at me, placing her coffee cup down on the coffee table. "You alright, Troy?" I smiled at them, nodding. "Yeah, but we can't open presents yet." I looked at Dad specifically, clapping my hands together. "Hey, you wanna shoot hoops? I bet you I can whip your ass!" Dad laughed, setting his coffee mug down on the coffee table beside Mom's, giving her a glance before standing up. "You're on! Just let me go get a sweater and shoes on and I'll be right out!"

He headed upstairs and Mom came over to me, feeling my head. "Are you feeling alright, Troy?" I nodded, taking her hand in mine. "I'm great, Mom. Fantastic, really!" Out of nowhere, I turned completely to her, wrapping my arms around her, swinging her around, lifting her feet completely off the ground. "Troy, what's gotten into you?" I laughed, setting her down on her feet. "Love, Mom! It's love!" I smirked at her, walking out the door. Picking up the basketball on the stoop, I started dribbling the ball on the court, taking a stand at the free throw line, tossing the ball in the hoop. "Nothing but net!" Nothing could ruin my day. Today was a great day. It may had started out bad, but now that Gabriella was coming over, nothing could ruin my day. Dad came out, watching me for a moment before I turned to him, smiling brightly. "Ask it, Dad. I know you want to know." He laughed, nodding his head. "You talked to her?" I turned back to the hoop, shooting another perfect shot. "Text," and I turned to him, holding the ball under my arm. "But she's coming over." I bounced the ball to him, the smile even brighter on my face.

Dad smiled, nodding his head even more. "Good! Good, son! It's about time! It's been miserable around here. Your mom and I know how hard this has been on you and we're glad it's all going to get back to normal." Dad took a shot, the ball banking on the back board and going into the net. "It might take a while, Dad," I told him, dribbling the ball back to the three point line. "I'm not going to force her into anything. I'm going to take things more slowly." Lining up the shot, I took it, nothing but net again. Dad took the ball, bouncing it back to me. "Just like that again, Troy!" I retrieved the ball, dribbling it for a moment. "She's everything to me, Dad. I'm not going to lose her again." Taking the shot, this time it hit the back board, bouncing back into the hoop. "You know, it wasn't all wine and roses for your mother and me when we got together, Troy." I grabbed the ball as he tossed it back to me, holding it against my chest and looking at him confused for a moment. "Wait, I thought you met, you finally got her to fall in love with you, and then you married her? What do you mean it wasn't always good?" Dad laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was right after we got engaged, your mom went on the lam." I pulled my head back, more confused than before. "She got cold feet?" Dad nodded his head, "And then some! She didn't tell anyone where she was going, she just up and left one day. It was about three weeks before the wedding. She left. Didn't call. Didn't write. She just left. She didn't come back until five days before the wedding. Come to find out she had went up to her grandmother's house in Wyoming. She just needed some time to herself before she got married." I couldn't believe my ears. "Wow! I never knew." Dad rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. "She isn't proud of it. She felt weak. She was scared. But when she came back, she was more ready than ever to marry me."

I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around the information when I heard Kelsi's car pulling up. I turned my head to see Gabriella sitting in the passenger side of Kelsi's car, my heart leaping up into my throat. I tossed the ball to Dad, quickly running over to her as she got out of the car, shutting the door. I couldn't wait another moment to hold her. I instantly wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me when I got to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Neither of us said anything. I could feel her tears. She was silently crying. I pulled back, wiping her face. "Don't cry, baby. You're here. We're together. Everything is right in the world again!" She looked up into my eyes, smiling softly. "I love you, Troy. I've missed you so much!" Cradling her face in my hands, I held her face close to mine, pressing my lips softly against hers, kissing her, showing her how much I loved her, showing her how much I missed her. I pulled back, taking a step back to press my lips against her stomach. She was wearing a coat, but I missed my babies. I'd pay them more attention inside when I could actually touch her stomach. "I missed you two, too." Rubbing her stomach, I stood, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Gabriella, and I've missed you soooo much." Taking her hand in mine, I lead her toward the house, waving at Kelsi as she drove off. "Come on, Christmas can finally begin!"

Once inside, I hung up Gabriella's coat in the closet. She was wearing a turtleneck dress, long sleeved, that went down to her ankles. She looked like the most chaste girl I'd ever met, but my babies growing in her stomach showed otherwise. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head. "Oh, my God, baby, I've missed you so much!" She held my arms around her, leaning back against me. "Gabriella! Welcome home, honey!" Mom said, walking into the living room from upstairs. She walked over to her to hug her and I let her go from my arms as Dad sat down on the couch. "Thanks, Mom," Gabriella said softly. Mom held her face in her hands, speaking happily, "We've missed having you and the twins around." Gabriella smiled, looking back at me. "Hopefully I'll be around more often, Mom." Mom smiled, nodding, taking her hand and pulling her over by the Christmas Tree. "Come on, sweetie. You've got soooo many presents to open." I laughed at the two of them as Gabriella sat down in front of the couch and Mom sat down beside Dad on the couch. Walking over to sit down behind Gabriella, I started handing out presents, each of us unwrapping gifts together. Mom and Dad had given her a lot of maternity clothes. I was looking forward to seeing her in all of them. I wanted to see her show off my babies.

I got her a necklace with the letter T so that everyone knew she was mine. It seemed like nothing compared to the ring upstairs in my bedroom, but she loved it. "T for Troy?" She asked, running her delicate fingers over the silver T. Kissing her neck, I rubbed her stomach, holding her closely to me. "So everyone knows you're my girl." She blushed softly, leaning her head back against my chest, pressing her lips up against mine. I had bought the necklace before I proposed and I thought she'd be wearing both by now, but I was happy just to have her in my arms. She handed me her present, smiling brightly. "Open it! Open it!" I took it from her, opening the festive wrapping. It was a burnt CD and on the cover was the entire cast's signatures on it, even mine. "You like it? Remember last week when I had everyone sign that copy of the playbill? I took it and had it laminated so I could make it into this cover. The CD is a recording of all the songs from opening night of The Scarlet Pimpernel." I looked down at the CD and up at her, shaking my head. "It's perfect, baby! You're perfect!" She smile up at me as I pressed my lips back to hers. She may not be wearing my ring, but she was back in my arms, we were spending Christmas together, and we were happy. That's all that mattered to me for right now. We opened the rest of our presents to each other and then Mom made us breakfast again, because Gabriella was hungry. The rest of the day, we spent napping. Neither of us had slept in days and we needed it as well as the babies. Neither one of us woke up until later the next day.


	28. Living Together

Over the course of Christmas Break, Troy and I tried to get used to being at my home and getting used to Mama's rules. Dad was pretty lenient, but Mama had her rules. She said I was still her daughter and even though she had accepted Troy's and my relationship, rules needed to be laid down. Technically we had rules at Troy's place, but they were more like guidelines there. His parents were more like Dad when it came to rules. She had already said that Troy was welcome over any time, and she also said that he was allowed to spend the night. That's where the catches came in. We had to sleep with the door open and no sex. Seriously? Dear hell! At least when Troy's parents told us not to have sex, they had at least said something to the affect of _"we know you're going to, just try not to," _or something like that. She had to come right out and say no sex. Which in turn embarrassed the hell out of me. But Troy was very understanding with her and accepted her rules. She also insisted that once school started again that I spend Monday through Thursday here and then I could spend Friday through Sunday night at the Bolton's. I thought her telling me where I could sleep at night was ridiculous, but Troy had to keep assuring me she is still my mother.

So on Sunday night before school started, I was fed up with it. I didn't want to live with her rules anymore, but I knew I couldn't just tell Troy I'd marry him just so that I could get out from under my mother's hawk-eyes. It had been two full weeks since I had run off on him on stage and we hadn't talked about it once. I knew I had to bring it up sooner or later because I knew he wasn't going to. "Troy?" I asked as we laid in his bed. He had his arms wrapped around me, his hands placed on my stomach. We weren't speaking, but neither one of us were tired. We were simply enjoying laying here and holding the twins in our arms. "Hmmm?" he replied, kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I didn't know how else to start this conversation. I knew I was probably confusing him since as far as he knew I had nothing to be sorry about. "Sorry?" he asked in a whisper. Turning over in his arms, I faced him in the semi dark. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through from the French doors in his room.

"For running out on you on stage that night." I still didn't know how to bring up the proposal. I was hoping he would. I felt his warm breath against my neck as he exhaled softly. "Don't worry about it, baby. You're in my arms," he said, pulling me closer to him. "We're together. Everything's ok." I closed my eyes, biting my lip. "Everything should be better than ok. Everything should be perfect like it was before that night." I turned my head down, running my hand over his bare chest. We hadn't made love tonight, so he was wearing his boxers still and I was in one of his East High T-shirts, so we were still remotely dressed. He ran his hand over my stomach, looking down at it. "I don't expect everything to be perfect just because you say yes when I ask you to marry me." I looked down at his hands on my stomach as he pulled my shirt up to caress my bare tummy. "I know, Troy. I guess I want to know is…" Closing my eyes, I swallowed harshly, "do you still want to marry me." He looked up to me quickly, shaking his head quickly. "There is nothing more in this world I want more than for you to be my wife, Gabriella. I love you with everything I have!" I lifted my hand to his face, running my thumb over his lips. "I want that too, Troy, I do." He kissed my finger, moving a hand around to caress my back. "I sense a but coming with that," he said, kissing my thumb again. I looked into his eyes, moving up closer to him. "I don't want a but, Troy. I want to be your wife. I want to marry you, but you're right. I don't want to just say yes now. There's so many things we need to talk about before we decide we should get married. And I want you to ask me again, but not in front of hundreds of people, Troy." He moved his hand from my back, cupping my face in his hand. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I thought that you would have seen it as romantic. The theatre is your world."

I didn't see it as that before. I didn't see that Troy had thought that it was the greatest proposal. It really was and I had broken his heart. "Troy," I said, placing both of my hands on his face, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. That was the most romantic thing you could have ever done for me and I hurt you terribly. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He pulled my hands into his, pulling them to his lips. "Gab. Shhh. Stop, Ok? Stop. You don't need to be forgiven. I love you. I know you loved me. Yes, I knew you were scared and Kelsi explained everything else to me. You don't need to be forgiven because … you're right, we should have talked about it before hand. I thought we were ready-" I pulled his hand to my lips, shaking my head. "And I am, Troy. I do want to marry you, but I can't just accept the ring and we go on with life. I want to ask that you ask me again, sometime. I want you to ask me again when I'm not going to know and sometime when we're not in front of hundreds of people." He nodded his head. "I want to ask you again." I smiled, turning my cheek down to his hand. "I will say yes, Troy," I whispered, turning my head up to him. "And I won't run away again. I promise you."

* * *

I closed my eyes, letting her hold my hand against her face for the moment. After a while, I leaned forward, kissing her gently. "I know you won't run away again, baby," I whispered. She looked up at me. "Troy, there's so much to think about. There's so much to talk about." I nodded and pulled her head to lay on my chest. "I know. I'm going to start looking into jobs and when you do say yes, we'll go look for an apartment, and one day, we'll have a house." She looked up at me and I could tell that her eyes were shining bright from the smile on her face. "We can go look now. I want to look at apartments with you now. We don't have to wait. I want to live with you now, Troy. Do you think we could?" I returned her smile, holding her closer to me. "What about your mother?" She sighed, looking down. "I'll talk to Dad first and he'll talk to her. He's always a little more understanding than she is about things and he can usually talk her into them." I ran my fingers through her hair, wondering out loud, "Are you sure about this?" She leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine. "I've never been more sure. As sure as I am I want to be your wife, Troy. I want to live with you. As soon as possible. Just the two of us. No parents looming over head telling us what we can and can't do. I'm not trying to rebel against them or anything, but I'm having your little Niños. The least we deserve is to be able to live together in a house where the only rules we have are our own rules." I smiled kissing her again. "Yes, baby, there's nothing more I want. We can start looking anytime you're ready." She leaned up, wrapping her arms around me. "Let's start tomorrow, Troy! The sooner the better! I don't want to deal with my mother's dumb rules any longer."

I held her close to me, rubbing her back softly as she pulled back, pressing her lips against mine. "Make love to me, Troy." I smiled up at her, pulling her to sit on my lap. She smiled down at me, lifting my shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the bed beside us. Looking up at her naked body, the only thing covering her being her panties, I felt my cock grow instantly hard beneath her. Moving my hands up her sides, she moaned, arching her back slightly. "Mmmm, I love that." I shifted beneath her, lifting my hips against her. "Oh, yeah, sooo much!" I let my hands roam down over her stomach and to her panties. Gripping her ass with one hand and pulling her down harder onto my cock, I started rubbing her clit with the other. "Oh, Troy!" she moaned, her head falling back softly. And to think I never cared much for talking during sex, but hearing Gabriella telling me how good she was feeling made me want her even more. Something was always different about her, from the moment I saw her in that pool, something started to change in me. I wasn't all too sure I wanted to change in the beginning, but looking back, I know there's nothing more I want than to be exactly like this with her forever.

Once our love making was spent, she laid against my chest and I felt her smiling even though I couldn't see her face. Running my fingers through her hair, I leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Just think," she whispered, "once we have our own place, we'll be able to do that whenever and _wherever_ we want." I smirked down at her, even though she couldn't see me. "I've created a monster!" She shook her head against my chest. "Oh, no, Troy! I was a sexual monster before you met me, you just allowed an outlet for this carnivorous beast." I laughed so loud, I was sure my parents heard me. I couldn't help it. She was the most amazing girl in the world. No matter what she said, she always kept me on my toes. I would never have imagined she'd say anything like that, but after she said it, I knew it was my Gabriella, true as always. "I love you, Troy," she said, kissing my bare chest, feeling her yaw against it. Kissing the top of her head, I whispered softly. "I love you, Gabriella. Always." I felt her relax at my side and within a few minutes she was out like a light. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep with her, holding her securely in my arms.

The next moment we awoke to a knock on the door. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads," Mom said, calling into us. "Breakfast time." One of Mom's New Year's resolutions was for us all to eat more meals together, all 6 of us. She said _"… we all need to have better eating habits for the twins." _I wasn't going to argue with that logic. I wanted my babies to be happy and healthy and I had no problem eating really good meals a day so my babies got the proper nutrition they needed. I may not be the one carrying them, but I was going to eat the same as Gabriella did, mostly so she didn't feel like she was getting fat. I had tried to convince her months ago, but there were times I still caught her looking at herself and I could tell it was bothering her. But I couldn't see it. Honestly, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her perfect body. I should know, I make love to her every night and my hands, not to mention my mouth, touches every inch of that perfect body. She's perfect and she has no idea.

We got dressed and headed downstairs to where Mom had heaping piles of waffles and bowls of fruit topping and syrup and butter and right in front of Gabriella's plate, because of her cravings, was a jar of peanut butter. She loved peanut butter and syrup on her breakfast foods. I had never heard of such a mix in my entire life, but she loved it and I wasn't about to take it away from her. She looked like she was in heaven when she ate it, and I loved watching her eat. "It smells so good," Gabriella told Mom as she started spreading the peanut butter on the homemade waffle. Mom smiled, topping on blueberries onto her waffle. "Thank you, honey. Wait till you taste them." Gabriella finished pouring the syrup on and reached for the strawberries next. I had to stop and stare. I couldn't believe the things she craved. Peanut butter and strawberries. And then, to top it all off, she reached for the whip cream and piled it high on top. I wasn't going to say a word. I loved this and I wasn't going to interrupt her for the life of me. She took a bite and I nearly had to shift in my seat from how much pleasure she got out of a simple bite of her masterpiece.

Turning to my parents, I swallowed hard, searching for something to talk about, anything to distract me from wanting to take her back upstairs and have my way with her before we had to get to school. "Ummm, so," I said, clearing my throat and taking a drink of my milk before setting the glass down and looking back at them. "Gabriella and I were talking last night and we think it's time we get our own place." Both Mom and Dad froze, staring at us. Dad was the first one to speak, "Troy, you're still in high school now. We realize you're going to have these babies soon, but there's no reason why we can't change the guest room into a nursery. Your mom and I have already discussed it." I looked over at Gabriella, taking her hand in mine before turning back to my parents. "We just want a place of our own. We're going to be married soon and with two children running around the house, we're going to need space of our own." Dad leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you've thought this through, but you two are both still teenagers. Your mom and I have already discussed this, you two. We're more than happy and insist that you remain here with us. You're going to need help with the babies and we want to be there to help you. We understand that you want to be on your own, but you're still just babies yourselves. You need to stay here, with us, where we can help you and where you have support of every kind that you need."

I looked over at Gabriella who was staring down at her stomach. "I'm ok with that," Gabriella said, looking up at Mom and Dad. "I'll just tell my parents I'm moving in here. Troy and I need to be together, if not just for us, then for the babies. They have to understand that." Mom stood up, walking around and sitting down beside Gabriella at the table, placing her hand on Gabriella's back. "Would you like me to go talk to your mother for you? Help her see things the way Jack and I do?" I could see the tears in Gabriella's eyes even though she was mostly turned away from me. "Would you?" Mom pulled Gabriella into her arms, holding her tightly. "Of course I will, honey! Jack and I love you and we want you here with us." She pulled back, drying Gabriella's fallen tears. "We have the room here for all four of you. Your mother doesn't. And if you two want to get married before you graduate, which I see as I huge possibility, you're going to want to be together anyway. We want you here with us and we want to help you, Gabriella." Gabriella laid her head on Mom's shoulder as Mom rocked her gently. "I love you, Mom," Gabriella said softly, her eyes closed, silent tears still falling. Mom kissed the top of her head. "We love you too, sweetie. I'll go talk to her today, ok?" Gabriella sat up, nodding at Mom. "Thanks, Mom." Mom kissed her forehead, patting her knee. You just eat your breakfast and go get ready for school. Don't worry about a thing." Gabriella nodded as Mom got back up and walked back around to her seat. We all finished our breakfast and Gabriella and I got ready for school. Even though plans had changed, neither one of us were upset with the outcome.

* * *

Lucille Bolton walked into the hospital, her purse over her arm as she headed toward the elevators. She knew Mrs. Nielsen worked on the fourth floor in the pediatrics' unit. Gabriella had told Lucille before that she was head of pediatrics at the hospital, so she knew where to come to find her. Stepping out of the elevator, Lucille walked over to the nurses' station, addressing the nurse standing behind the counter. "Hello, is Nurse Nielsen around? Maria?" The nurse looked up at her from her computer screen and nodded. "She's with a patient right now." Lucille nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll wait." The nurse nodded to a bench behind Lucille, pointing with her pen. "You can have a seat over there." Lucille took a seat and waited patiently for Maria to appear. The moment Maria came around the corner, Lucille was up and by her side. "Good morning, Maria." Maria looked up at Troy's mother and nodded, looking back to her chart. "Mrs. Bolton. I wasn't expecting you," she said, rather coldly. Lucille should have expected as much. "I came here to talk about our children and the pickle they seem to have gotten themselves into." Maria sat her chart down on the nurses' station counter, turning to Lucille. "I don't think those two know the magnitude of what they've gotten themselves into," Maria told Lucille. Lucille nodded, but she didn't agree. She'd spent enough time around both of their children to know that they were very aware of what they had gotten themselves into.

"Are you able to take a lunch and talk?" Lucille requested, hoping she wouldn't turn her down. Maria looked at the woman who would be sharing grandchildren with her and nodded slowly. "I suppose." She turned to the nurse behind the counter and spoke. "I'm taking my lunch now. I'll be back." The nurse acknowledged her and Maria turned back to Lucille. "Cafeteria food good enough for you?" Lucille smiled and took a step back. "Lead the way," she said, holding up a hand for Maria to lead. Maria nodded and started to walk with Lucille. "I want to thank you for being so kind to my daughter, Mrs. Bolton," Maria said, her voice barely showing any of the emotion she was trying to convey. Lucille tried to see past it. "Gabriella is like a daughter to my husband and me, Maria. We love her and we love having her over at our house. And you can call me Lucille." Maria stopped in front of the elevator, pushing the down button. "Let's get one thing straight. She's my daughter, ok, Mrs. Bolton. Mine. Not yours. You didn't raise her for 16 years only for some kid to come along and knock her up and take away her future. And _you_ can call me Mrs. Nielsen." Lucille took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Mrs. Nielsen," Lucile said, stepping into the elevator behind Maria, "this kid you're so blatantly talking about is my son! In case you haven't noticed, they're in love. They're planning on getting married-" Maria pressed the basement floor button and snapped her head around to Lucille. "She turned his proposal down, Mrs. Bolton, and I don't plan on her accepting his proposal anytime soon. She's a young, independent girl, and she doesn't need some boy tying her down."

Lucille was beginning to think that coming down here was a bad idea. "Mrs. Nielsen, Troy and Gabriella are wanting to move in with each other. I know she will be accepting his proposal at any time." Maria shook her head, turning away from Lucille. "My daughter will not be moving in with your son, Mrs. Bolton!" The elevator door opened and Maria stepped out and Lucille followed. "Our children are in love, Maria. We can't just keep them apart. They are having these twins together whether we like it or not." Maria shook her head, stopping in front of the cafeteria. "They're just children, Mrs. Bolton. They still need structure and rules themselves. We can't just sit back and let them walk all over us." Lucille couldn't believe the way Maria viewed her own daughter and her son. She didn't give them near enough credit. "They have not been walking all over any of us. Gabriella loves you, Mrs. Nielsen. She was devastated when you kicked her out, and she was scared to death to tell you she was pregnant because she knew exactly how you'd react. She's grown up a lot just within the few short months that I've known her and she and Troy are going to be amazing parents, with or without our help. But my husband and I have told them we'll be there for them. We're planning on turning our guest room into a nursery for the twins and just this morning they told us they wanted to move in together."

Maria glared at Lucille. "Over my dead body!" Lucille shook her head. She was really beginning to be put out by Maria's behavior. "My husband and I both told them that getting their own place wasn't a good idea, Mrs. Nielsen. That is why I came to speak to you this morning. We told Gabriella she could move in with us. We love her and we want her there with us. This stress that she's going through, living in two different houses can't be good for the babies and being away from Troy like she was before Christmas wasn't good for her either, Mrs. Nielsen. So, I'm telling you, as one grandmother to the other of these twins, you need to accept this. If you don't, I can tell you things are going to get worse, for you and your daughter and for her and the twins. I do my best to make sure she eats three good meals a day when she's at my house, but the back and forth alone is enough to put any pregnant woman under undue stress. But she's young and she is pregnant with twins. Twins that are both your grandchildren and mine. If you won't accept it for your daughter, accept it for them who need their parents to be together. And if you're worried about what the world is going to think," Lucille stated as almost an after thought, thinking that if she's anything like her daughter, she's going to be worried about that, "this is their life. All you need to do is be a loving and supporting mother and grandmother. Anything else, you're just going to push her away!" Maria stood stoic in front of Lucille. "Are we quite through, Mrs. Bolton?" Lucille shook her head, turning to walk away. "So much for having polite conversation, Mrs. Nielsen. Have a nice day." Lucille turned and walked away from Maria, wondering if her coming down to talk to her had been the best of ideas at all.


	29. Undue Stress

School was long and tedious. My back and feet hurt and I didn't know how I was going to go through four more months of this. "We have our appointment tomorrow during lunch again for the babies with Robespierre at the hospital. I can't wait to see how much our little ones have grown in the last month," I said happily, looking down at my stomach, sitting against Troy's side in his truck on the way to my house after school. "From the looks of things, I'm sure they're about ready to come out already." Troy laughed, hugging me tightly to him. "Oh no! My babies are staying in there until they are fully grown. You're barely half way through your pregnancy, Gabriella. No way they're coming out early!" I giggled, laying my head against his chest. "I love how protective you are of us, Troy. You're the perfect father and boyfriend." He kissed my head quickly and laid his chin against the top of my head. "Not perfect, just in love." I hugged him tightly to me, thankful to have him in my life. He was perfect, even if he couldn't see it or wouldn't accept it.

Troy parked the truck in the driveway and helped me out, walking to the front door with me. "It should just be us here for a few hours. Kelsi's over at Ryan's and Mama and Dad won't be home from work until late," I told him, smiling up at him. He smiled back down at me, rubbing my side, making sure he rubbed my stomach as well. "I love being alone with you, baby." I blushed, taking a step forward at the door, opening it and letting Troy walk in behind me. "Get out!" I heard behind me as I pushed the door shut, causing me to jump half a mile high. Turning around, I looked at Mama who was walking down the stairs toward us. "What?" I was barely able to ask of her in a whisper. Mama's glare was focused on Troy as she came to he bottom of the stairs. "I know I said you were welcome in my home, but I'm taking it back. I want you to get out." She turned to me, turning that fire-filled gaze on me. "And you are no longer allowed to see this boy!" My mouth about dropped to the floor. "WHAT?" She grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the stairs away from Troy. "Ow! Mama!" She yelled at Troy again, "Get the hell out of my house, NOW!"

I stepped back down the first step, attempting to walk past my mother. "Not without me, he's not!" Mama turned back toward me, glaring me down. "You two are no longer allowed to see each other, do you hear me?" I shook my head, pushing past her as she grabbed my arm. Troy stepped in, pulling me away from her, returning her glare with a more heated one. "She may be your daughter, but that gives you NO right to treat her like this. I'm the father of her children! You can't just take that away from her. She needs me." Troy held me against his chest and I kept my face turned into his chest. "No, what she needs is her mama and her family." Troy tightened his embrace around me, not backing down. "I'm her family now, Mrs. Nielsen! Anyone who treats her the way you do doesn't deserve the time of day you're given." I felt Mama grab a hold of my arm and jerk me to pull me from Troy's arms, but he wasn't going to let me go for his life. "Mama, you're hurting me!" I yelled at her, holding onto Troy as tightly as I could. "Let go of this boy, Gabriella. You're staying here and he's leaving!" Troy held onto me, pulling her hand from my arm. "I'm not going anywhere without Gabriella, not with how you're treating her."

Mama reached out, trying to yank me from Troy's arms once more and I screamed out in pain. This time, it wasn't only from how much she was hurting my arm, but from a sharp pain going through my side. I fell against Troy, clutching onto him in pain, whimpering and trying to keep the tears in. "Now look what you've done to her!" Mama accused Troy as Troy lifted me up into his arms. "What I've done to her? I'll make sure you never touch her again, Mrs. Nielsen!" He turned to the door and Maria stood in front of it, blocking Troy from leaving with me. "You're not taking her out of this house, Mr. Bolton!" Troy held me closer to him, seething with anger at her, but trying to stay as calm as possible. I'm sure he knew the tension was aggravating whatever was wrong with me. He knew me better than anybody. "Get out of my way, Mrs. Nielsen! Gabriella needs a doctor and I'm taking her!" I held on tighter to her as the pain worsened, causing me to cry out in pain more, burying my face in his chest, trying to muffle my sobs. "I'm her mother, I'll take her!" I turned to her, a veil of tears and pain clouding my vision. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY, MOTHER!" I turned my head back against Troy's chest, sobbing out more in pain. "Troy is taking me. I need him, not you!" I clutched onto his shirt more. Talking was making it hurt even more. I closed my eyes, holding on tighter to Troy.

"Now are you going to move, or do I have to go through you?" There was silence between the two of them for a moment before I felt Troy moving forward and opening the door. Thankfully Mama had moved out of the way and Troy was now able to take me to the hospital. He slid into the truck with me still in his arms on his lap. "Troy, you can't…" I gasped out in pain, unable to move. "You can't drive like… like this." He wouldn't even budge, kissing my forehead. "I'm not letting you go. Just rest, baby." I didn't have the strength or energy to fight him. I laid my head against his chest as the tears continued to flow. I held onto my stomach at the site of the pain, my eyes clutched tightly shut. He sped down the road toward the hospital and I held onto him, sobbing in pain.

* * *

I stood in the waiting room waiting on word from the doctor. I didn't know if I could handle anything being really wrong with my Gabriella and our babies. I wanted to be in there with Gabriella. She needed me, but the nurses wouldn't let me in until the doctor could get the pain to stop and until he knew what was going on. One of the nurses told me I was more help to Gabriella out here than being a nervous wreck in the room with her. I tried to calm down as much as I could, but with my girlfriend and babies in that room and not knowing what's going on with them, I didn't know what to do. If anything happened to any of them, I would never forgive her mother. What the hell that was all about when we got there was beyond me. The last I checked I was welcome in that house, but I get there this afternoon and she's kicking me out again for the second time in less than a month. I didn't get that woman.

I turned to pace down the hallway again when I saw Kelsi and Ryan running toward me. Kelsi wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly as Ryan came up to stand behind her. "Is she ok?" Ryan asked, apparently because Kelsi couldn't. I looked down at Kelsi wondering how we had gotten here. But it didn't bother me and it didn't seem to bother Ryan either. She was my girlfriend's sister. I thought of her as a friend, finding it odd that I never had any friends that were girls before. Now I've got a girlfriend and a really good friend in Kelsi. But she was more like my sister than a friend, and one day she would be my sister-in-law. I looked up at Ryan, sighing heavily. "They're trying to stop the pain." Kelsi looked up at me, tears falling from her eyes, "What happened, Troy? Mom called me and told me you brought Gabriella here to the hospital. She didn't tell me anything else. What happened?" I sighed heavily, wrapping my arm around her and leading her back into the waiting room to sit down.

The three of us sat together on a couch and Kelsi was still waiting on my answer, sitting with her legs curled up underneath her, turned toward me. "We just got home from school and your mom was home early from work. I don't know why, but she kicked me out, telling Gabriella she couldn't see me anymore." Kelsi shook her head, obviously as confused as I was. "That makes no sense, Troy! She was ok with it just yesterday." She shrugged, fixing what she'd just said, "Well, as ok as I thought she was going to be, but this still makes no sense!" I nodded, running my hands through my hair and leaning forward on my elbows, sighing heavily. "I know, Kels. I know." She laid her arm around my back, laying her head on my shoulder. "Gabriella will be alright, Troy. She's strong. She's a fighter." I turned my head, looking at her over my shoulder. "I know," I agreed, but my worrying still wasn't fading. "And the twins are made of both of you," she said, rubbing my back. "They're doubly strong." I smiled, wrapping my arm back around her, hugging her tightly. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, and to some extent she was, but I wasn't going to be completely better until I could see for a fact that all three of them were ok.

I looked up as Dr. Robespierre came into the room. I stood quickly, Kelsi and Ryan standing up seconds after me. "Gabriella's going to be just fine. She's resting now, but she wants to see you," Robespierre told me and I nodded, but I still couldn't relax. "What about my babies, Doctor?" He lifted a hand, patting my back. "Your twins are doing well. Strong and healthy. No need to worry about them. Gabriella's got a fetal monitor around her stomach right now and their vitals are strong and healthy. I can come in later with a sonogram if you two would like to see for yourselves if you need more assurance." I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, looking down at Kelsi and hugging her tightly. Kelsi asked the doctor, "Can we all go in to see her, Dr. Robespierre?" Dr. Robespierre looked over the three of us, nodding. "I think Gabriella would like that. Go ahead." Kelsi took my hand and Ryan's as I walked off toward Gabriella's room.

Knocking on the door slightly, I opened the door slowly, looking in to see her laying on the bed on her side. She looked over at the door, surprised. "Look who I found out wandering the halls," I said, playing around with her just a little. Kelsi laughed, walking over to her sister and hugging her softly. "Oh, he's just kidding. We weren't wandering." She pulled back, looking at Gabriella and placing a hand on her stomach. "Are you ok, Gabby?" Gabriella nodded, looking over at me, smiling softly. "I'm alright. Babies are good too." She looked back to Kelsi, shaking her head. "How did you know I was here? Did Troy call you?" I shook my head. I hadn't thought to call anyone. "No," Kelsi told her. "Mom called and told me Troy brought you in." I could see Gabriella tense up, laying back down against the pillow. "Oh," was all she could say. "Troy told us what happened, Gabby. I'm so sorry. I don't know why Mom changed her mind. I don't know what happened." Gabriella shook her head, sighing heavily. "I don't want to talk about it, Kels. I'm just not going back over there! I can't," she whispered the last bit, closing her eyes. I walked around the other side of the bed to sit down behind her, rubbing her lower back softly. "I understand, Gabby. I do. I hate that this happened, but I understand."

* * *

I nodded slightly, looking up at her. "Thanks for coming, Kels. I love you so much." I felt weak and tired. Thankfully the medicine they gave me had made the pain go away, but it was making me sleepy. "I love you too, Gabby. You're my sister. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." I rubbed her hand on my stomach. "I know. Thank you." She smiled down at me, looking up at Troy before looking back down at me. "I think we'll leave you two alone for a moment. But we'll be right out in the waiting room if you need us." I smiled, looking over at Ryan. "Thank for coming with her, Ryan. I appreciate you being here too." He was just as important to her as Ryan was to me and one day we'd all be family and it made me happy to think about it. Sure, I didn't know if they ever talked about marriage, but I knew one day they'd be married whether it was after high school or beyond that, I knew they would be. It was only a matter of time. "Not a problem. There isn't any place we'd rather be." I smiled at him as Kelsi took his hand and led him out of the room, shutting the door behind them, and leaving Troy and me alone.

He laid down on the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him and placing a hand on my stomach. "Thank God, you're ok, baby! I was so worried," he whispered in my ear, kissing my temple. I held his arms around me, closing my eyes, thankful for is comforting embrace. "Robespierre said I need to cut back on my stress," I told him, taking a deep breath. I felt him nod behind me and I continued. "I'm not going back there, Troy. Not after the way my mother treated you." Troy pulled back, and I turned my head to look at him. "After the way she treated me? Gabriella, she threw you around like a rag doll! There's no way I'm letting her touch you ever again!" I slowly turned around toward him, resting my head on his shoulder, holding him closely to me. "She's never been like that before, Troy." Closing my eyes, I swallowed hard. "It… reminded me of… when HE…" I couldn't bring myself to repeat it, but Troy kissed the top of my head, shhhhing me. "Gabriella, don't think about that." I held onto him, keeping my eyes closed, thankful he understood what I was talking about. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." I looked up at him, smiling faintly. "I know, Troy. I know you'd never let anyone hurt me. Thank you for getting the twins and me here and away from her. I never want to go back there, Troy. I'm so upset and exhausted from her whiplash attitude. Thank you for keeping us safe and getting us here. You're always there for us." He kissed my forehead lightly, whispering, "And I always will be."

I rested my head back against his chest, closing my eyes softly. "I know, Troy," I whispered, holding him against me, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much," I told him, rubbing his chest softly with my hand as he rubbed my stomach. I loved laying with him like this, not being in the hospital, but with our arms wrapped around each other, just being with each other. It was all either of us needed to be happy, and we both knew it. I loved him and there wasn't anything I wanted more than to be his forever. I couldn't wait for the moment he decided he was ready to propose to me again. I wanted to be his wife more than anything. He was perfect and I knew I would want to be with him forever. I knew I was young and that both of us still have years and years ahead of us, but I knew both of us wanted to spend those years together. We didn't and wouldn't want anything but the two of us together forever. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

Nothing was ever going to change the way we felt for each other, and being together wasn't going to stop either of us from having what we wanted out of life. There was still so much we needed to discuss, but we were still in high school. Lots of things were going to change for us then and we had a lot of planning to do between now and then, but we'd figure it out together. I didn't know when we'd be getting married, but I knew it would be soon. I knew once that ring went on my finger I wouldn't want to wait much longer. We'd probably get married some time in the summer. It would be the two of us there and his parents, Kelsi and Ryan and Taylor and Chad. We didn't need anyone else. And once we were married, we'd live happily ever after, even if we still had a year of high school ahead of us and at least four years of college as well. I didn't know if I really wanted to go to college or not yet, and now without my mother on my back, I didn't necessarily have to. But I would give it serious thought and discussion with Troy. I wasn't going to make any decisions without him anymore.


	30. Surprises

It had been weeks since I'd seen my mother and weeks since I'd set foot in that house. I was sure I was never going to go over there again. I had all I needed with Troy at his parents' house. They were always so accepting of me and treated me like one of their own. I loved them and I was so glad they were so accepting and supportive of Troy and me being together. They were so unlike my mother and I was so thankful for them. Troy and I had gone to buy another bassinette, one to match the one we had already. We had even started setting up the nursery. Jack and Troy had moved everything out of that room and we had set up the bassinettes. Troy and I decided that we needed double of everything, but that would come in time. We didn't want to depend on his parents completely and neither of us had enough money saved up from our summer jobs to buy everything we wanted. Troy had been hired by the same auto body repair shop that he worked at during the summer. They told him they never knew why he only wanted a summer job to begin with. They loved his mechanic skills and Troy enjoyed it and was glad to have a job, supporting us the way he wanted to, but I wasn't going to let him do it all on his own. I couldn't very well go out and get a job, so I started tutoring even more. Usually I didn't charge students, but they understood when I started charging them and I was glad they did. I needed to bring money into this relationship as well. I wasn't going to let Troy do it all by himself.

Just starting February, I was well into my last month of my second trimester. Just a little more than three months until my due date. I couldn't wait. It was exhausting being pregnant. I only hoped that when Troy and I had more children, we wouldn't have any more than just one at a time. Sitting in first period Thursday morning, I couldn't believe I was thinking about having more children with Troy when the twins weren't even born yet. I twiddled my pen between my fingers, watching the clock. I was so ready for class to be over. I wanted to get to free period. Even though we weren't going to be in the production Ms. Darbus was planning, Troy and I still wanted to be around to help. I had told Ms. Darbus I would be her stage manager, since I wasn't allowed to be on stage throughout the rest of the year. Troy even suggested he'd help out with sets. We were going to be a part of the show even if we couldn't be on stage. The bell rang and I gathered my books and headed toward my locker. Coming out of my classroom, I saw Troy leaning against my locker. Walking over to him, I smiled. "Just the boy I wanted to see!" He opened my locker and took my books from me to put them away, offering me his hand. I smiled, taking it as he shut my locker and we headed toward the auditorium.

Just as we walked in, Ms. Darbus looked up at us walking down the isle toward her. "Wonderful! Just the two I wanted to see. Come. Follow me to my office!" Troy and I exchanged a look and followed her. I looked at Kelsi quizzically as she sat at the piano. She whispered as we walked up the stairs and behind her, following Ms. Darbus back to her office, "Don't worry! You'll love it." I looked over at Troy and he shrugged his shoulders as we went back stage into the drama teacher's office. "Close the door and have a seat!" She said, walking over to her desk and picking up two script books before turning to us as we sat, leaning against the desk. "I've been speaking with Matsui and he's agreed to let you in this quarter's production." I looked at Troy and then shook my head. "I can't, Ms. Darbus. I'm showing way too much and it is against school regulations." She shook her head, handing both Troy and me a script. "We will be doing Romeo and Juliet. And since back then a woman was not allowed to show off their assets, we will have no problem covering up your pregnancy for the time you're onstage. There is _no_ _way_ I'm going to let Miss Evans play Scarlett, Gabriella. We'll save Gone With the Wind for next year when you'll be back on your feet." I looked over at Troy who was looking through the script and back over at Ms. Darbus. "Ms. Darbus, I don't know what to say." She threw her hands up in the air, waving them nonchalantly. "Oh, don't say a thing. Just learn your lines. I know you won't be able to be in the end of year production, but I did everything I could to get you in this one. Just learn your lines, we'll start rehearsals tomorrow. We're already four weeks behind schedule." I smiled, nodding at her. "Thank you, Ms. Darbus." Troy looked up from his book, "Yeah, thank you, Ms. Darbus." She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "It's nothing. Now go see Coach Bolton. He wants to speak with you two."

* * *

I looked over at Gabriella, arching an eyebrow. "I wonder why," I muttered under my breath before standing and helping her stand as well. "Thank you, Ms. Darbus," we both thanked her again before leaving her office. We were silent as we walked back toward the stage, wondering why Matsui would change his mind. We came out on stage and were walking back behind Kelsi as she and Ryan started clapping. "Congratulations, you two!" Ryan said, leaning against the piano. "You've managed to piss of my sister yet again." Gabriella turned to me. "Oh, boy! She's going to be so mad that Ms. Darbus took away Scarlett from her. She's going to blame me." Ryan shook his head. "She's already mad. She left school furious." I sighed heavily, rubbing Gabriella's back. "Don't worry, baby. Don't stress. This was Ms. Darbus' decision, not ours. I won't let Sharpay try a thing." Ryan agreed, "Me too, Gabriella. I'll keep a close eye on my sister. Don't worry." Gabriella looked up at Ryan on stage, nodding. "Thank you, Ryan." He smiled down at her, waving his hand. "It's no problem." Gabriella turned back to me, smiling. "We should get in to see your dad." I nodded, calling back to Ryan and Kelsi as we walked up the isle toward the door, "See you guys later." Gabriella turned her head back to say goodbye, "See you in math, Kels."

We walked into the boy's locker room together, Gabriella stood close to me as the guys started whistling and wolf calling to her. "Hey, back off!" I yelled at them, laughing my ass off at them, looking down at her. "They don't mean any harm." She blushed and I leaned over kissing the side of her head before turning into my dad's office. "Hey, Dad, you wanted to see us?" Dad looked up from his morning paper and nodded his head, waving his hand to usher us in. "Yeah. Come in! Shut the door." I shut the door behind us, helping Gabriella sit down before I took the chair beside her. "What's up, Dad?" Dad folded up his paper and sat it down on his desk. "I spoke with Matsui this morning and he said that you can start playing with the team again, Troy!" He smiled, looking over at Gabriella. "Your girlfriend had a lot of influence over him. She got him to see that you're important to the team and we need you out there just as much as you need to be out there." I looked over at Gabriella and then back at my dad. "But I don't understand. First Ms. Darbus and the play and now this? Why is he going against regulations?" Dad shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he knows you two better than the average teenager and is willing to bend the rules a little for you." I smiled over at Gabriella, taking her and in mine, kissing it quickly. "You did this?" She blushed, looking down at her hand in mine. "I'd do anything for you, Troy." I pulled her hand to my lips again, kissing it a little more slowly this time.

"This means you're going to have to learn to split your time between the stage and the court, if you think you can do that?" I looked over at Dad, thankful that he realized that the play was just as important to me without me even having to tell him. "Thank you, Dad," I said, standing up and helping Gabriella stand. "I'll manage just fine. Don't worry." I wrapped my arm around Gabriella's waist as we headed toward the door. "Oh, Troy. Do you have to work tonight?" Gabriella and I turned back to Dad and I shook my head. "No. We were planning on working on sets tonight at the auditorium. Why?" Dad smiled up at us, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mom and I have a surprise for the two of you at home. I'm leaving work right after school gets over so I can be there too." Dad never left work before at least six or seven at night, so that he was leaving right after school, I knew it must be big. I nodded, looking down at Gabriella who smiled and shrugged up at me. "Sure, Dad. We'll be there." Dad nodded, before waving his hand off toward the door. "Go on, get going you two. I'll see you in class later." I nodded to Dad, wrapping my arm back around Gabriella's waist and walking out of his office with her.

We pulled up into the driveway about a half an hour after school got over and Dad was already home, his truck parked in he garage already next to mom's car. I helped Gabriella out of the car, not by her waist like I used to, but underneath her arms. With her stomach the way it was, I didn't want to hurt the babies by picking her up a way I shouldn't around her waist, so I found a new way a few weeks ago. I carried my backpack on my back and her bag over my shoulder as we walked into the house. "Mom. Dad. We're home." I looked down at Gabriella as I put our bags down at the kitchen table. We heard both of them call down to us from upstairs, "Up here, kids!" Shrugging, I took her hand and lead her upstairs. "Mom? Dad?" I called down the hall. "In here, son," Dad called from the nursery and I stepped to the door with Gabriella's hand in mine, opening the door. Gabriella and I both stopped in the doorway, shocked at what we saw. Mom and Dad had the walls wallpapered and had bought furniture and other baby items. The room was complete with matching rocking chairs beside each of the bassinettes to match the wood of the bassinettes, cushioned with the same material the sheets and canopy were made of on the bassinettes. Gabriella put her hand to her mouth, and I heard a slight sob come from her lips. Turning to her, I wrapped my arm around her, whispering, "Are you ok, baby?"

She walked farther into the room, running her hand along … some sort of baby furniture. It had diapers and wipes stacked in it so I could only assume we were supposed to change a baby on it, but I'd never seen anything like it in my life. Gabriella walked around the room as Mom and Dad stared over at her from where they were standing, Dad's arm wrapped around Mom's shoulders. "It's beautiful…" Gabriella barely whispered. I could hear the tears in her voice. Even though her back was turned to me, I knew she was crying. "It's perfect," she spoke, looking at Mom and Dad. "I knew you'd love it, Gabriella!" Mom said, looking over at me, smiling brightly. All the furniture actually matched the cribs. Gabriella was right. The room was beautiful and it was perfect. I stepped up beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist again. She smiled up at me. "Troy, isn't it perfect?" I wiped at her tears, looking down into her beautiful face. "It is. Everything is perfect!" I pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head as I looked over at Mom and Dad. "Thank you, you guys. We love it."

Everything was perfect. The room was amazing. We had wanted to buy all of it by ourselves, but Mom and Dad had done this to surprise us. They had done it all because they loved us and they knew we needed it. With the twins coming in three months, there's no way we'd be able to afford all of this in time. So we didn't even complain that we had wanted to buy it all ourselves. The room was far better than anything we could have done ourselves. It was perfect and we couldn't have asked for anything more. Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. I still hadn't asked Gabriella to marry me again. She knew I was waiting for the right time, but I couldn't think up anything as romantic as what I had done the first time. I wanted it to be as romantic as it had been the first time, but I wanted it to be special and just us, just the way she wanted it. No matter how hard I thought, I still couldn't figure out a way to do it. Until I realized it was February. Valentine's day was coming up soon and I would use that as the perfect opportunity to ask her again. I'd take her to El Pinto's, get a private table, and ask her just after we finish our dinner. I'd have to call now to make that kind of reservation. I'd want to have music and candle light. I wanted it to be perfect for her. I knew she'd say yes this time, I didn't have anything to worry about, but the waiting was going to drive me crazy.

We didn't spend too long down at the auditorium that night. Gabriella was exhausted, so we told everyone we'd see them tomorrow and we went home. Gabriella was hungry again when we got back. Mom had leftovers from dinner left in the fridge for us, so I reheated her some sloppy joe mix and poured her a glass of orange juice. I made myself a sloppy joe as well and got myself a Pepsi out of the fridge before walking with her upstairs. We sat down on the bed after I propped some pillows up behind her back against the headboard and I got our scripts out. "I don't have this play memorized line for line," she told me as I handed her hers, "but I do know quite a bit of it." I sat down across from her on the bed. "Good, because I don't know any of it," I told her, laughing slightly. "I do know there's a really famous balcony scene?" Gabriella smiled, chewing a bite of her sandwich. After a moment, she swallowed, reaching for her glass beside her on the nightstand. "If you want, we can go over that scene. I think I may have those lines memorized." She laughed before taking a drink of her juice. I nodded, laughing with her. She was so beautiful. I loved hearing her laugh. I loved her smile. I loved everything about her.

I opened my script, looking through the pages. Gabriella opened her book, finding the scene before me, telling me where to turn to. "So, Romeo just got back from cavorting with his friends and other guys from the Montague family when he comes to the back wall of the Capulet Palazzo. He's got a little bit of a monologue before Juliet appears on her balcony. Ready?" I smiled over at her, loving her knowledge of all things theater. "You're amazing, you know that? I've never known anyone who knows plays and musicals like you do. You're amazing!" She blushed, taking a big bite of her sandwich trying to get me to go on. I laughed, looking down at my book, starting to read. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound," I read, looking up at her. "I think I know what jests means," I told her, "but who am I talking about?" Having not read through the script, I didn't know what was going on or who was who. I knew Romeo and Juliet and that was it. Gabriella smiled, folding her book over her stomach and starting to explain. "Mercutio, his friend who is almost like a brother to him. He had just told Romeo that blind love is foolish and to go home to bed after which Benvolio, another Montague, tells Mercutio that it is useless for Romeo is already lost in love."

I nodded my head, looking back at the previous pages. "You're seriously going to have to translate a lot of his for me. I always heard that Shakespeare was a difficult man to understand. But I'm glad I have you," I said, leaning closer to her and kissing her lips. She smiled, running her hand through my hair. "I'll help you any way I can, I promise you." I smiled, kissing her again before sitting back and turning toward the right page again. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks." I looked up at her. "I think I understood that. Maybe this isn't going to be so difficult after all!" She laughed at me an I laughed as well, looking back down at my book. "It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…" I thought about the lines for a moment, understanding that Juliet is the most important thing to him, looking up at Gab as she took a drink of her OJ. She was my sun, that much I knew was certain, and I was grateful for the light she brought to my life. Her love and the twins brought more light to my life than I could have ever hoped for. I looked back at my book, continuing to read after skimming through the stage directions, reading that Romeo is slinking through the Capulet grounds and Juliet is leaning over her balcony, gazing at the sky and things around her.

"… who is already sick and pale with grief." I paused for a moment, reading back. Oh, the moon. Ok. I'm still understanding. "That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off." I had no idea what I had just said. But Gabriella was enjoying her sandwich a little too much, her usual moans of pleasure coming softly from her throat. I turned back to the book, reading. "It is my lady! Oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were!" I read through more of the stage directions before continuing on. "She speaks. Yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it!" I read that I'm to leap forward and pull back. "I am too bold! Tis not to me she speaks." I smiled, really enjoying this character. "Two of the fairest stars in heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return." I looked up at Gabriella. Her eyes sparkled like stars too at times. I couldn't believe how perfect this play was for the two of us already. Ok, maybe not completely. Everyone knew Romeo and Juliet died in the end, but maybe their love for each other was a lot like ours anyhow. "What if her eyes were there, they in her head. The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night." I read that Juliet lays her hand on her face. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek." I read through he script, seeing that Juliet speaks softly. "Aye me," Gabriella spoke just as the book indicated, even though she wasn't looking at her script. She truly amazed me. She knew so much and I so little. Well, I'm sure there were things I could teach her about sports and fixing cars, but I knew she wouldn't be nearly as interested as I was in all of this.

"She speaks! Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." I wasn't understanding half of this, but I knew Gabriella would help me and it would come to me sooner rather than later. "Oh, Romeo. Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Gabriella started, still not looking at her book. I read along with her, mesmerized that she knew her lines already without even looking at her script. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name," she said, almost as if on an impulse. "Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and shall no longer be a Capulet," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. I realized it was my turn, having gotten so wrapped up in her performance and we weren't even on stage. She was always like this though. She always gave her all, whether we were just rehearsing or it was the real thing. It's how I knew she really loved what she as doing. "Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?" I looked at the line briefly, before speaking it directly to Gabriella. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy," Gabriella continued, still not looking at her script. "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." She blushed, and I was amazed. She was acting, yet she could blush on command. She never ceased to amaze me. She had done it with The Scarlet Pimpernel and Beauty and the Beast, and she was continuing to do so with Romeo and Juliet now. And I knew she would.

"Oh, be some other name," she was practically begging and I looked up at her again from my script, loving her performance despite the fact we were just in my bedroom. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet! So Romeo would… where he not Romeo not called." She said as though she was analyzing the situation. I guessed that what she was trying to say is Romeo would still be Romeo no matter where he went, even if no one knew him by his name. "Retain that dear perfection which he owes," she spoke thoughtfully, "without that title. Romeo doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take alllll myself," she said, hugging herself tightly. I read through my script to where she was, still smiling brightly at how amazing she was. "I take thee at thy word!" I read from the script, looking up at her as I scanned over the next few lines, repeating them to her without looking back at the book. "Call me but love and I'll be new baptized! Henceforth I never will be Romeo!" She gasped, turning her head from me and I couldn't help but almost laugh, trying not to. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" I smiled as I relayed the next few lines to her after reading them quickly over. "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." She turned her head back to look at me, focusing on me more with her eyes. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I shook my head, reading from the book. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." She smiled softly at me, repeating her lines perfectly, "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

I smiled up at her, loving this character. No fear whatsoever. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." I looked up at her as she told me for a fact, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee." I read over the book and looked back up at her. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." She shook her head softly. "I would not for the world they saw thee here." I read over the book and held out my hands to her, displaying myself in the "moonlight" that would be. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight. And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." And with her next line, I was beginning to think she was snubbing his advances. "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" But of course, Romeo would not give up. "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise."

Gabriella finally opened her book, yawning softly. When I read further on, I noticed she had a monologue longer than the one I had started out with. "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word, yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. Oh gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully." She was mostly repeating her line from memory, only looking down at the book briefly to make sure she was in the right place. "Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, So thou wilt woo. But else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

Gab yawned again, putting her book down. "I'm tired, dearest Romeo. Lets just skip to the part where we go to bed." I looked down at the book. "There's a bed scene in this?" She laughed, placing her plate on the nightstand. "Actually, yes." I looked back up at her, sure my eyes were as big as silver dollars. "You've gotta be joking! And they're letting us do this at school?" She laughed, standing up to walk over to the dresser. "I'll text Kels in the morning and ask her to bring my movie and we can watch it tomorrow night after you get off work," she told me, pulling out a T-shirt for her to sleep in. Standing up, I gathered up our plates and her glass, leaving my Pepsi on the nightstand. "Sound perfect," I told her, leaning over to kiss her lips softly. "You get ready for bed and I'll be right back." She nodded, smiling up at me. "Don't be gone too long." I winked down at her, pressing my lips back to hers. "I love you," I whispered against her lips before stepping back. "I'll be right back." I turned and left downstairs to cleanup after our late meal.

* * *

I yawned, laying down in bed, pulling the covers up over me. I was actually excited about playing Romeo and Juliet with Troy. After finishing up The Scarlet Pimpernel, I thought I wouldn't want to do it anymore, but I knew I loved acting and I'd never want to stop. I knew I'd have to take it easy up there and this would be my production until after the babies were born, and I couldn't think of any better than Romeo and Juliet. I was excited for it and could see by the way Troy was going over the lines with me just a few minutes ago that he was excited as well. He came back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He quickly took off his shirt and pants, crawling in bed behind me. "Hi," I said, wrapping my arms around his as he pulled me against him. He kissed my neck, whispering against my ear, "Hello, beautiful." I blushed, wrapping my arms more around him. "I love you, Troy. I love that we're doing this play together," I told him, rubbing his hands over my stomach. He kissed the side of my head softly, whispering again, "I love you, Gabriella, and I wouldn't do this with anyone else, baby." I smiled, yawning more. "I'm so tired, Troy. Being pregnant is hard. But I'll still want to do it again… If you want more children?"

I closed my eyes, not knowing if he would. He was silent for a moment before whispering softly, "I'd love to have more children with you, Gabriella. I want a huge family with you, if that's what you want!" I smiled, turning to face him, placing my hands on his face. "I want a huge family with you too, Troy! I love you so much!" I pressed my lips to his repeatedly before kissing him deeply, moving my hands down his bare back. "I love you, Gabriella. Forever." Smiling, I kissed him again, pulling him more against me, whispering, "Make love to me, Troy. Make love to me." He pulled me against him, pulling my panties from me. He needed me and wanted me as much as I needed and wanted him. I loved him with all my heart, and even as tired as I was, I still needed him. I would make love to him if I were dying. I loved him with everything I had and I would show him with everything I had. He was everything to me and he would forever be.


	31. Sharpay Strikes Again

"That's wonderful! Gabriella will love it!" I said, finishing up my phone conversation with Jim on my break at work. "We'll be there just before seven on Valentine's Day. Thank you so much." I ended the call and slipped my phone back in my pocket. Valentine's Day was just a little over a week away and I was bursting at the seams, wanting it to be today. I wanted her to be my wife already, but I knew I had to wait for that. I knew we'd have to wait until after we were engaged to actually talk about when we were going to get married. But as long as we were engaged, I could wait to talk about the when we'd be married part. I wanted the ring on her finger. She said she'd say yes. I didn't have to worry about that.

I walked back into the shop through the back door, seeing a familiar pink convertible with the familiar _FABULOUS_ license plate. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the car. "Hi,Troy!" came her annoying voice as I came over to the car. "Sharpay," I said, greeting her. I tried to remain professional as she leaned up against her car and I picked up the intake pilot. "What brings you in today, Sharpay?" She leaned closer to me. "You," she flirted shamelessly and I ignored her. "Your car, Sharpay. What's wrong with your car?" She pouted her lips, running her fingers over the intake pilot. "Daddy says I've got something wrong with my radiator. I don't know, Troy." She batted her eyelashes at me. "You're the expert, Troy. Why don't you pop the top and take a look?" Rolling my eyes, I sat down the pilot and nodded, opening her car door and pulling the release lever to pop the hood. Walking around to the hood, I felt around for the other release lever and pulled up the top once releasing it. Propping it up, I looked down at the radiator, making sure the cap was tight, seeing that it was, looking down closer, finding that there was a hole in the hose. "Looks like I found your problem," told her, standing up, finding her right beside me.

She smiled brightly down at me and I took a step back. "You're sooo good at this, Troy! Was Daddy right?" I cleared my throat, picking up the intake pilot, marking down the problem and handing her the stylus and the pilot. "Yes, he was right. I'll just need your signature to be able to perform the service." She pushed my hand aside, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'll let you perform the service, Troy!" She pressed her lips hard against mine, pushing me up against the counter behind me. Growling harshly, I pushed her hard away from me. "Goddamnit, Sharpay! What the hell?" She smiled, giggling. "You liked it, Troy! Just admit it! You want me. You don't want your pregnant little whore." I pushed her farther away from me, handing her the pilot and stylus. "Sign the fucking order, Sharpay, and get the hell out!" I wanted to knock her on her ass for talking that way about Gabriella. "Oh, come on, Troy! You can't tell me you actually enjoy fucking that fat bitch?" I pushed her up against the counter as she giggled up at me. "You do care, Troy!" I glared down at her, pushing her harder against it. "I hate you, Sharpay. Do you hear me? I hate you! If you were a man, I would cut off your balls and I would feed them to you! I love Gabriella! Hear me? I LOVE GABRIELLA!" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. And I'm Helen of _Troy_," she said, winking at me as she leaned her head forward, rubbing her face against my shirt. "Back the fuck off! I don't want you! I hate you, Sharpay!"

I pushed her off of me, stepping away from her. "You never had a chance with me even before I fell in love with Gabriella. Just sign the fucking order and get out of here!" Sharpay picked up the stylus and signed the pilot before slamming the thing down on the counter. "You're fucking whipped, Troy! Not even married to the bitch and already you're whipped!" She turned around and stormed out and I picked up the pilot and stylus and closed out the job so I could get to work on her hose. She pissed me off so much, had this not been my job, I would have left her car and gone home. I didn't want to work on it anymore than I wanted to look at her. I seriously hated her and I would hate her forever, especially after the way she had talked about Gabriella. I couldn't believe she actually thought I would… Whatever she thought I would do, I wasn't going to betray Gabriella. Gabriella was my life. She and the twins were everything to me. I wasn't going to give Sharpay the time of day for anything. Gabriella meant everything in the world to me. I would never betray her or what we had together.

It took me a little under an hour to fix the hose on her car and I had the receptionist accept the payment for the service. I didn't want to have to deal with Sharpay more than I already had. I finished up for the night and headed home after that. Mom was just putting dinner on the table as I walked in the door. Dad was helping her set the table. It was weird to have Dad beat me home. The shop closed at seven and I had to clean up afterward, so I usually didn't get home until a quarter to eight. Mom always made sure Gabriella had something to eat when she got home from school so she and the twins weren't starving by the time I got home, but she was always ready to eat again by the time I got home. "Welcome home, Troy!" Mom said, placing the bowl of spaghetti noodles on the middle of the table. "Thanks, Mom. Where's Gabriella?" She pointed toward the stairs. "She and Kelsi are upstairs studying." I nodded, heading toward the stairs. "Dinner's ready. Tell the girls will you?" Dad yelled as I got to the top of the stairs. I called back down, "Will do!"

Walking down the hall, I opened my door and found Kelsi across the room in my chair at my desk, her feet propped up with her math book on her lap. She looked over at me as I came into the room, holding up her fingers to her lips in a shhhhh and pointing to the bed. I looked over to see Gabriella asleep against the headboard, her math book laying on her stomach. I smiled, sitting down quietly on the bed beside her, taking her math book and closing it for her, laying it down on the bed beside her, her lesson and pencil marking her spot. She stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes. A smile slowly crossed her beautiful lips. "Hi," she whispered, still sounding half asleep. I leaned over, kissing her luscious lips softly, whispering against them, "Hey." Leaning down more, I pressed my lips against her stomach before sitting up and smoothing her hair back. "Sleep well?" She lazily smiled at me. "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." She looked over at Kelsi. "Kels, why'd you let me fall asleep?" I looked over at Kelsi who held her hands up in defeat. "Hey, I'm not fighting a pregnant woman!" I laughed at Kelsi, turning back to Gabriella, smiling. "It's dinner time. Mom made spaghetti." Gabriella's eyes opened more and I could tell she was fully awake now. "Good. I'm starving!"

I smiled brightly, helping her off the bed and to her feet. She stopped for a moment, looking at me strangely. "What is it?" She looked down at my shirt and then up at me, still not speaking. She looked over at Kelsi, disregarding my question. "You coming to eat?" Kelsi put her book down and stood up. "Yeah. I love Mrs. Bolton's cooking." She walked by us and Gabriella looked back at me before stepping away from me and out of the room. I rubbed the back of my neck, shaking my head before following after them. Once downstairs, I sat down beside Gabriella who was talking to Mom about her doctor's appointment tomorrow. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." I narrowed my eyes in on her, turning to look at mom. "Yeah, we'd love for you to come with us." Gabriella turned to look at me. "You don't have to come. It's during free period tomorrow. You can stay and shoot hoops with Chad. I'm not even going to go to home room." She turned back to look at Mom. "So, what do you say?" Mom looked between the two of us and I reached forward, picking up the bowl of spaghetti noodles to serve them to Gabriella. "I'd love to, Gabriella," she said slowly, but happily.

* * *

I had been starving, but I really wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. I was too angry with Troy. And he didn't even seem to realize it. He was acting as if nothing was wrong when clearly there was. I was so angry with him and so hurt I didn't even want to look at him. But it wasn't as though I could blame him. Hell, who would want a six-month-pregnant girlfriend when you can have some hot, pink lipstick wearing hottie. I finished up the half of a plate of spaghetti I got and the slice of garlic bread and my glass of milk before excusing myself. Kelsi excused herself as I was walking up the stairs and ran up behind me. "Gabby, what was that all about?" I tried to keep the tears from falling, only shaking my head as we walked up the rest of the stairs and back into the bedroom. I shut the door behind us and sat down on the bed. She sat beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as my tears started to fall. "Troy's cheating on me!" I sobbed, dropping my face into my hands. I felt Kelsi's arms wrap around me, pulling me against her. "Oh, Gabby, I don't think so. Troy loves you." I pulled back, looking at her, drying my tears. "I saw it, Kels. He's got lipstick on his work shirt. Pink lipstick."

Kelsi was only able to blink at me. "See. He's cheating on me." I walked over to the dresser to pull out one of his shirts to change into it for bed. "I'm just going to go to bed." Kelsi nodded, standing up and pulling me into her arms. "Gabby, I don't think he's cheating on you. Troy loves you. Like Dad loves mom. Maybe more." I pulled out from her arms, nodding. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kelsi." I didn't want to think about this anymore and I definitely didn't want to talk about it anymore. Kelsi sighed heavily and walked over to put her books away so she could go home. I started changing into Troy's shirt before putting my books away as well. Kelsi came up behind me, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I really think that there's gotta be a misunderstanding here. Troy wouldn't-" I turned to look at Kelsi, shaking my head. "Please don't, Kels. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please. I'll see you in math tomorrow." Kelsi nodded, leaning forward, hugging softly. "I love you, Gabriella and so does Troy." I pulled out of her hug, crossing my arms over my breasts. "Good night, Kels." Kelsi nodded, turning to leave the room. I turned back to the bed, putting my books back in my bag and dropped it on the side of the bed on the floor. I heard Kelsi tell Troy good night out in the hall as I turned off the light and crawled under the covers.

He came into the room a few moments later, quiet. I had heard every word Kelsi and he had said to each other. She hadn't said anything to him, but he was still quiet as I heard him get ready for bed behind me. He started to slide under the covers behind me and I didn't want to be near him, so I sat up, turning on the lamp on the nightstand on my side of the bed. "Ok, you've been acting strange since dinner. What's wrong?" He said, standing up on the other side of the bed. I stood up as well, placing my hands on my hips. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Troy!" I wanted answers. I wanted to know why he felt like he had to be with someone else. "I thought I made you happy!" I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall in front of him. "What?" he asked, acting as though he had no idea what I was talking about. "Oh, don't give me that, Troy! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I threw up my hands, grabbing my pillow. "Forget it! I'm sleeping on the couch." He came around the bed, grabbing my pillow out of my hands, tossing it down on the bed. "Gabriella, stop this! I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He grabbed my hands and I pulled them from him, turning away from him. "Don't touch me, Troy. I'm not good enough for you anymore, I'm certainly not good enough for you to touch me!"

He stepped back as though I'd slapped him. Me slapped him? He was the one who was cheating on me. And he was acting as though I just slapped him? "Gabriella, I have no idea what you're talking about. Tell me now!" Shaking my head, I backed away from him, wiping at a stray tear. "No, Troy. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm sleeping on the couch." He sighed heavily, walking away from me, grabbing his pillow. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'll be damned if I'll let the woman I love sleep on the damned couch, especially if she's pregnant with my children!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door and I sat down on the bed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it against my breasts. "Oh, Niños. Daddy doesn't love me anymore." I sobbed softly, hugging the pillow. "Don't worry. I know he still loves you, but…" I laid down on the rest of my pillows, hugging my pillow to me. "I love him so much, but he doesn't want me anymore. I'm not good enough for him. I'm so sorry." I sobbed into my pillow, hugging it against me as I fell asleep.

I walked into the school and to my locker just as the bell was ringing after free period. Troy's mom had gone with me to my appointment. She knew I wanted Troy there with me and had asked why I didn't take him with, but I told her he already missed too much school because of me. She didn't need to know that Troy was cheating on me. I didn't want her to know that her son was hurting me. She loved her son and I didn't need her pity. I didn't need her feeling bad for me or blaming me. But I knew she wouldn't blame me. I just didn't think that I should involve her in our problems. I didn't know what was going to happen with Troy and me. I didn't know who he was cheating on me with, but I hoped whoever he was cheating on me with she made him happy. "Poor Gabriella," I heard Sharpay's annoying voice come up behind me, as she leaned her back against the locker next to mine. Looking over at her, I glared her down. "Good morning, Sharpay," I said to her, not really meaning it, but playing nice as usual. She smirked at me, crossing her arms over her breasts. "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Troy." I closed my locker, looking at her in question. "What do you mean? What about Troy and me?" She laughed before walking around to my other side. "Oh, so he didn't tell you he was dumping you before he told the rest of the school?" I closed my eyes, swallowing harshly. "What?" My voice barely came out in a whisper. Sharpay smirked at me, winking. "Looks like he doesn't want a knocked up housewife after all," she said before walking off.

My mouth dropped open as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. I wanted to run away and hide and never come back. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" I heard Troy's voice behind me as I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to him, shaking my head. "Why? So you can finally tell me it's over? You've told the whole fucking school already but you couldn't tell me first!" The tears started to fall more and harder and I wrapped my arms around my breasts. "I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I wasn't good enough for you." I turned away from him and he reached out, grabbing my shoulder, and I turned back to glare at him. "No, Troy! Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! I have to get to class! Just… don't!" I ran off, leaving him behind. I couldn't look at him any more. I couldn't think about him anymore. We were through and I had to go on without him. But what did that mean for our niños? I loved Troy, but he didn't love me any more, but I still had to think about our babies. I'd think about it after school, when I could actually cry and not have to worry about everyone seeing me cry and know that him leaving me was hurting me, killing me deep inside.


	32. Love Hurts

With Valenitne's Day tomorrow and still having not spoken with Gabriella, let alone not seeing her aside from play practice and health class, I've been going out of my mind. She hasn't wanted to speak to me. She's been staying at Taylor's house. Chad's wanted to kill me. He hasn't had one moment alone with Taylor and it's driving him crazy. "I haven't had a single night's sleep since she moved in, man." I looked over at Chad, tossing the fucking ball at him, almost knocking the wind out of him. "Seriously? Do you think I've slept at all since Gabriella left?" I turned away from Chad walking toward the locker room. "Hey, practice isn't over!" he called after me and I shook my head. "It is for me." I had to figure out a way to get Gabriella to talk to me. I had to talk to some one. Kelsi. I had to talk to Kelsi. No one knew Gabriella better than Kelsi and no one would help me more than Kelsi would. I just hoped she'd believe me when I told her I wasn't cheating on Gabriella, even when the whole rest of the school believed differently.

I showered and got dressed, heading toward the auditorium. I knew the stage crew was there working on sets and Kelsi would be there working with the orchestra on music like usual. She was helping them go over the main score that played most of the way through the production when I came up behind her. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I took a deep breath. "Hey, you got a minute?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't turn me down. She looked back at me and then back at the group. "Continue working on that. I'll be right back." She smiled at me, gesturing for me to walk with her. "Come on," she said, wrapping her arm around me. I sighed, wrapping my arm down around her as well. "I take it you're not mad at me?" She smiled up at me, shaking her head. "No, silly. I know you're hurting just as much as Gabriella. I know there has to be one big misunderstanding here and honestly, I don't know why it took you this long to come talk to me." She lead me up the stairs of the stage and toward one of the sets that have been done for quite a while, before sitting on one of the couches, sitting me down as well. "I forgot I could come talk to you," I admitted. She laughed, shaking her head. "I never want you to forget that again, you hear me?" I nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Now tell me, where'd the pink lipstick come from?" I narrowed my eyes in on her, not having a clue what she was talking about. "What pink lipstick?" She nodded her head, leaning forward on her knees and elbows. "See, I told Gabby that night that there's gotta be some misunderstanding here. That night that I was over at your place, you came home from work. You had pink lipstick on your work shirt. Gabriella saw it, first thing she thought was you're cheating on her."

My eyes about popped right out of my head. "Sharpay!" Kelsi held her hands up, questioning, "What?" I nodded, leaning my head back and running my hands through my hair, grabbing at the ends of it tightly. "FUCK!" Leaning forward, I told her, "Sharpay brought her car in with a hole in her radiator hose. She threw herself all over me, Kelsi. She started saying all this shit about Gabriella and I told her to back the fuck off, that I loved Gabriella and that she never even had a chance with me even before I was with Gabriella." I threw myself back against the couch again, groaning out loud. "God, I wanted hurt her then, I want to kill her now." Closing my eyes, I shook my head. I knew I shouldn't be saying anything like that, not when I have killed someone before, someone Kelsi probably still loved. Gabriella hadn't told anyone about what her father did to her and no one knew what I did to him either. That was one secret that was staying between the two of us. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Gabriella. I loved her and I would do anything to get her back. Leaning forward again, I asked Kelsi, "What do I do, Kelsi? I miss her. I love Gabriella more than anything." She smiled, leaning forward and hugging me. "I know you do, Troy. You've just got to tell her the truth." Sighing heavily, I rubbed my face hard. "She won't even talk to me." Kelsi smiled brightly. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow, Troy. You could take her out to dinner and-" I started smiling even brighter than her and it must have stopped her train of thought. "What are you thinking Troy?" she asked and I turned to face her more fully.

"I've got reservations at El Pinto tomorrow. Private table. I've had it set up for a week. I was planning on asking her to marry me again." Kelsi's eyes lit up brighter than the Fourth of July as she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, my God, Troy! That's perfect!" I smiled brighter, pulling her back, shaking my head. "I know it's perfect, but how do I get her there? She doesn't want to even look at me." Kelsi's smile faded as she thought for a moment before the light bulb switched on inside her head. "I'll bring her! The two of us will get dressed up, I'll tell her that since the two of us don't have dates, we're going out together, and then when we get there, you'll be there and I'll leave you two alone." I couldn't have planned it any better if I tried. Taking a deep breath, I nodded appreciatively over at her. "Thank you, Kelsi. You really are a really good friend." She slapped my knee. "Nonsense. You're practically my brother now. Hush up!" I laughed. "Thank you anyway, Kelsi. I don't know what I'd do without you." She laughed, standing up and pulling me to stand with her, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I do. You'd be miserable and mope around the halls like both you and Gabriella have been doing this past week. But after tomorrow, neither of you will be doing that." She pulled back, looking up at me. "You two need each other, and if I can help, I'm going to do anything I can to make sure you are together." I nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we walked back down to the front of the stage. "Thank you, Kelsi. It means everything to me that you're here for us." She gave me one last hug before I left her at the orchestra pit again and left the auditorium.

* * *

I packed up my books, smiling over at Will, pulling my bag up over my shoulder. "Thanks, Gabriella. I appreciate your tutoring me," he said, putting his backpack on his back. "No, thank you, Will. You're paying me. I have to make a living some how and I can't go out and get a job like other people. No one would hire a pregnant teenager." He smiled down at me, placing his hand on my back. "Well, if it means anything, I think you're doing just fine on your own." I stepped away from his hand on my back, nodding. "Thank you, Will. I have to get going." He stepped closer to me and I looked up at him oddly. "Do you need a ride, Gabriella?" I shook my head, walking around him. "No, Taylor should be waiting for me out in the parking lot. Thank you though." I smiled back at him, heading toward the door. "Lemme get that for you," Will said, coming up beside me and opening one of the library doors for me. I looked up at him, smiling politely. "Thank you." He nodded down at me, smiling more. "You're welcome." I walked out and down the hall toward the door, only to see Troy coming around the corner from the auditorium. I wanted to turn around and run, but where to? The door was only twenty feet in front of me. I just had to continue walking and ignore him. He'd get the hint and leave me alone. Hopefully. "Gabriella!" I closed my eyes. So much for wishful thinking. "Don't do this now, Troy," I said without turning to him. "I just want to go home and eat. I'm hungry." He came closer to me and I still didn't turn to him. "Just come home with me, baby. I'll get Mom to cook your favorite. And then we can talk." I rolled my eyes, looking at him annoyingly. "Why, so you can finally tell me why you don't want to be with me? Thanks, but no thanks."

I reached forward, pushing the door open and he grabbed my arm. I turned to glare at him, before glaring down at his hand. "Leave me alone, Troy. We're through. You made that decision when you cheated on me." I looked up at him, having already cried all the tears I would ever cry on him, I wasn't going to cry anymore. "We're done, Troy. I don't want to talk to you again until the babies are born. After that, we'll discuss custody arrangements." I tried to leave, but he still had his hand wrapped around my wrist. I swallowed, feeling the tears threatening the barriers of my eyes. "Just let me go, Troy." I felt someone pull Troy off of me and I turned to see Will Taylor slamming Troy against the wall. My eyes widened drastically and I screamed out, "Oh my God, Will, stop it!" Will pushed him harder against the wall, yelling at him. "She said to let her go, Bolton! Don't you listen?" I grabbed a hold of Will's arm, pulling him back and he swung his arm back, knocking me back, causing me to stumble into the door. I groaned, closing my eyes as my head hit the glass. "Ow!"

Troy pushed Will off of him tackling him down to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Troy cursed at him. "Don't ever touch her again!" They both started throwing punches at each other, blocking and kicking at each other. I slowly pushed myself away from the door, screaming down at the two of them. "Stop it! Just stop it, you two!" I stayed back, not wanting to be knocked around again. "Just stop this!" I guess I was screaming loudly enough, Troy's dad and Chad came running out from the direction of the gym. "Coach Bolton! Thank God! Please stop them!" I cried out to him. _**"BOLTON! TAYLOR!" **_They both froze, looking over at him. "You know it's against rules for teammates to fight! Don't make me have to bench you!" I wrapped my arms around my breasts as they both stood up. "Now," Troy's dad continued, looking between the two of them before looking over at me, "apologize to Ms. Montez and get going!" Will nodded, heading toward the door. "Sorry, Gabriella. Really sorry." I nodded as he left the school and I looked down to the floor.

Was it really so hard for Troy to apologize? "I'm sorry, baby." I looked up at him, wiping away a stray tear. "Don't call me that, Troy. You lost the right to call me that when you started cheating on me." I hated that I said that in front of Troy's dad and Chad, but it just came out. I was hurting. I missed him and I just wanted to be back in his arms, but after what he had done to me, I couldn't just fall into his arms because I missed him. Things were over between us and I had to move on. He looked over at them and then back to me, taking a step toward me, "Baby, please-" I shook my head, stepping back. "No, don't! Just leave me alone! We're not together anymore. You can't call me baby. We're done, Troy. Forever." I turned around, running out the door to where Taylor's car was waiting for me. I jumped in, leaning my head back against the seat, the tears falling down fast. "Gabby, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching over to me. "Don't, Taylor. Just drive. Get me out of here. Now. Just drive." She did as I asked, pulling out of the parking lot as I turned to see Troy running out of he school after me. God, my heart hurt so horribly. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I needed him so badly, but he didn't want me anymore. He still insisted on calling me baby and thinking he could talk to me like things could be ok between us, but things could never be ok between us, not after what he did.

* * *

Chad and Dad took a step closer to me, but I wasn't going to take their pity, I ran out after Gabriella. She shouldn't be running like she was, not as pregnant as she is. I saw her climb up into Taylor's jeep as Taylor pulled out of the parking lot and I screamed out, "Nooooooo! Gabriella!" I fell down to my knees, sobbing into the sidewalk. I had hoped that she would stop and listen to me, but she wouldn't have anything to do with me. I looked up at Taylor's taillights as they faded down the road. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Kelsi had said she would help get Gabriella to the restaurant for me, but would she stay there with me when she got there? With Kelsi leaving her there with me, I had to hope she would.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground, looking around. I didn't care if anyone saw me, but no one was around. I walked off toward my truck, wishing we could just fast forward to tomorrow. I got into the truck and drove home. I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I haven't slept since Gabriella left me. I couldn't ever sleep without Gabriella beside me. I spent every night in the nursery, sitting against the wall, staring at the matching furniture, especially the bassinettes. That's all I would do tonight when I got home. But I wasn't going home first. I just wanted to drive around. I wanted to drive until I forgot everything, but I knew hat would never happen. I could never forget Gabriella. She was the love of my life. I could never forget her.

Parking in the driveway, I looked at the dark house. It was just after midnight when I got home. I got out of the truck and walked into the house. I hadn't eaten all day, but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I had had an actual meal, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered without Gabriella. I wanted her here with me, but I just had to get through the night and one more day. I had to have faith in Kelsi. I did have faith in her. I had faith in Gabriella and me. I hated Sharpay and how she kept hurting Gabriella, but I as never going to let it happen again. After tomorrow, Gabriella would be my fiancée and nothing would ever come between us again, especially Sharpay.


	33. Valentine's Day

I woke up crying, just as I did every morning. I hated crying. I loved Troy more than anything in this world. Today would have been our first Valentine's Day together, but we weren't together. Why? Because he had cheated on me. I didn't even know why he had decided to cheat on me. And he had told the entire school before me, that's what hurt the most. He thought it was best to let me know by telling everyone else before me. Just as he thought it was best to propose to me in front of everyone in the entire community. It really was the most romantic thing he could have ever done and it hurt me that I couldn't have accepted his proposal then. But if I had, then he would have cheated on me as his fiancée, not his girlfriend. Would it have hurt more? I don't know.

I pulled myself out of Taylor's bed and walked out of her room to the bathroom. Being pregnant made me have to pee all the time, especially early in the morning. I finished going to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as warm as I could handle it. I didn't want it hot. Just warm enough. I missed all the showers and baths Troy and I used to take together. I missed going to bed with him at night. I missed waking up with him in the mornings. I just wanted to be with him, but not at the expense of my pride. I wasn't just going to run back to him. What if he cheated on me again? I couldn't deal with him doing that to me again. I loved him, and even if he loved me, I couldn't put my heart on the line for him again. I couldn't be hurt by him again.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel off the rack, drying off my body. Wrapping the towel around my body, I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair. My stomach growled and I knew I had to eat soon. The babies needed to eat. I need to get dressed and go downstairs. Both Taylor's parents left for work long before six in the morning so any breakfast I ate here was either cereal or I had to make it myself. That, or Taylor and I picked up something on the way. I was going to get dressed and have some cereal before Taylor and I left for school. We could pick up something at McDonalds on the way as well. Pancakes sure sounded good this morning. Actually, what really sounded good was some of Troy's mom's waffles, piled high with peanut butter, syrup, strawberries and whip cream. I wanted all of it. Some bacon and sausage and some hash browns would sound really good too.

I walked into Taylor's room as she sat up off the bed, smiling up at me. "Good morning, Gabby. Happy Valentine's Day!" I simply nodded at her, walking into her closet where I had a few new clothes that she and I had bought together. Pulling out a black maternity dress, I walked back into the room. Taylor was gone, most likely to take a shower. I laid the dress on the bed, sighing as I looked over it, biting my lip softly softly. Black was how I felt inside. I pulled out some panties and a bra too, walking over to the bed. I laid the towel on the end of the bed, picking up my panties, sitting on my towel on the bed and sliding them on. Standing up, I pulled on my bra, clasping it and picking up my dress. I should have put on the red dress that was hanging beside it in the closet, red was Troy's favorite color, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do something I didn't feel, and right now I didn't feel like being happy in love, because even though I was still in love with him, I wasn't happy.

I walked downstairs, pouring myself a bowl of fruity pebbles and a glass of orange juice. Sitting down at the table, I slowly stirred the cereal around in the bowl, staring at the colors as the blended together. "I love you, Troy," I whispered, picking up the glass and taking a long drink of the juice.

I sat my drink down, rubbing my stomach, still looking at the swirl of colors. "I love your Daddy, Niños. I miss him so much." I didn't feel like eating, but I knew I had to. I had to eat for the babies even if I didn't feel like eating. Sitting forward, I ate the bowl of cereal, trying not to think about Troy, but it wasn't of any use. He was all I ever really thought about. I loved him more than anything. I wanted to be with him more than everything in the world. Today was Valentine's Day. I finished the cereal and the juice, washing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher before walking back upstairs and into Taylor's bedroom. She was just putting on her backpack. "Ready to go?" I shook my head, walking into the closet. Pulling off the black dress, I pulled the red dress from off the hanger, pulling it over my head, I came out, looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror across the room near the window. The dress flowed perfectly around my stomach, fitting perfectly around my breasts. Troy would love it. I looked over myself, front and back. Smiling at myself brightly in the mirror, I turned to slide my black sandals on my feet, looking up at Taylor who was looking down at me with a bright smile on her face.

"What?" She shook her head, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Nothing," she said, obviously thinking something. I stood up, grabbing my bag off the floor, looking inside it to make sure I had my makeup bag, deciding I'd put it on in the car. I hadn't felt like wearing makeup in a while, but today I just wanted to look my best for Troy. I loved him more than anything and I wanted him back. I wanted to make him crawl back to me. I wanted him to love me again. I wanted him to want me again. Ok, the way he was acting last night may prove that he did, but I wanted him to crawl back to me on his hands and knees and really prove to me that he did. I wanted him to beg for me to take him back. I knew it was cold and heartless of me, but he had hurt me and I just wanted him back. What was I going to do without him? He was the father of my babies, but he wasn't just that. He was the love of my life. He was everything to me and I wanted him forever. I wanted him forever. I wanted him back with me forever. I was going to do everything it takes to get him back, even if it took making him crawl on his hands and knees back to me. I didn't want to see him reduced to that, but after what I've been through, he could go through that for me.

I walked into the auditorium at the beginning of free period, hands placed on my stomach, excited to see Troy, more so than I had been in days. He was up on stage already going over lines from after Romeo and Juliet's wedding with Ryan as Tybalt. I smiled, biting my lip, trying to hide it. I didn't want him to know I was happy to see him. Walking up onto the stage, I called back to the stage crew, I yelled, "Do you have the ballroom set done?" Jason, who was also playing Lord Capulet, came out nodding. "Yeah. You want it?" I smiled, nodding, looking over at Troy. "Have your lines memorized for that scene, Bolton?" My voice showed no emotion toward him. He looked over at me, surprised that I was actually speaking to him. I smirked at him and he smiled, walking over to me. "Yeah. I know them." I nodded, looking over to Jason. "Can we get the set, please?" Looking over to Troy and Ryan, I asked, "You boys want to help them bring it out?" I left them to it and walked back off the stage to the orchestra pit where Kelsi was looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked, sitting on the piano bench beside her, smiling brightly. "I have not seen you this happy in days. And my God, Gabby, you look beautiful. Troy's jaw just about hit the floor up there." I smirked, crossing one leg over the other, smoothing my dress down, rubbing my stomach. "That was good, wasn't it?" Kelsi laughed, turning more to me. "What are you doing, Gabby?" I shrugged my shoulders, looking up at Troy as he helped move the set up into place on stage. "Just playing with fire, Kels," I told her, looking at her, winking, before standing back up and walking back up onto the stage.

"Ready to do this, Bolton?" He looked over at me I and I arched my eyebrow over at him as I walked into place, waiting for him. "We doing this or not?" I asked when he stood, jaw dropped again, obviously shocked by my behavior. He cleared his throat, stepping up onto the set, walking over by me, unable to take his eyes off me. It took everything in me to keep the smile from spreading across my face. He came up behind me, stepping behind the pillar and the drapery. I stood with my back to him, looking down at the ground, smirking slightly. This was really too much fun. I loved him so much, and I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he still loved me too. God, I was looking forward to kissing him in a few minutes. God bless Shakespeare. God bless him for writing these tortured lovers so that Troy and I might kiss right now, because dear God, I really needed to feel his lips on mine right now. God, what I wouldn't give to take him back into the dressing room right now and have a quickie with him like we did when we were rehearsing The Scarlet Pimpernel.

Swallowing harshly, I took a deep breath as he reached forward, taking my hand and pulling it back. I closed my eyes, biting my lip. After the thoughts I was just having, thinking about the two of us in the back, his cock deep inside me, just his fingers on my hand, I wanted him so badly right now, I didn't know how I was going to get through this scene. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand," he started, his voice low, I almost thought I was the only one in the room he was speaking to, but then again, Juliet was the one only one Romeo was talking to, so it was alright for me to be feeling this way, "this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He pressed his lips to the tips of my fingers and I tried not to moan out as I turned to hide behind the pillar with him, swallowing again when my eyes met his. "Good pilgrim. You do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Troy's eyes shined with just as much passion as mine. I sucked in my bottom lip, not wanting him to see I was biting at it. I knew he could feel me trembling. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked, rubbing my palm. I knew he knew it was driving me crazy. It was taking every ounce of strength I had to keep from moaning out. He moved in to kiss me and it took everything I had in me not to let him, but I knew I had to pull away. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Troy moved closer to me again, close enough to smell him. God, he smelled so good. "Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I swallowed, trying to act innocent. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Troy pulled me closer to him, not letting me get away from him. I knew I was shaking like a leaf, trembling with desire and … fear? Fear of getting hurt? "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." His lips pressed against mine and I melted against him. This was all I wanted. I wanted him. I wanted his lips against mine. We had not yet rehearsed these lines in front of everyone. I had been avoiding them like the plague, but I had wanted to do them today. I had wanted rehearse these lines today, and this was exactly the reason why. Just so I could kiss Troy. Troy pulled back, saying his next line, but all I wanted to do was pull him back to me. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I looked down at his lips and up into his eyes, trying to remember my lines, knowing that he was going to kiss me again. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Troy let go of my hands, his hands moving to my stomach, taking the chance to hold me close to him, to touch his children, knowing I wouldn't stop him. "Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"

He moved his hands from my stomach, around my back, pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips came crashing against each others, kissing each other fervently. It had seemed like years, ages since we had kissed each other, even though it had only been a little over a week, but I missed it so much. The feel of his lips on mine seemed to burn, but I didn't want to pull away and he wasn't letting go either. There wasn't a sound in the room. I knew everyone was staring at us, but I wasn't about to move. I needed this so badly. I needed Troy. I knew he needed me too. But I knew as soon as this kiss ended, I had to stay in character and run away. I had one more line and then I had to be gone. I had to run off stage. I slowly pulled back, knowing the kiss had gone on far too long for stage purposes, placing my hands on his face, I looked up into his eyes, breathing deeply. "You kiss by the book." My line came out weak, but at least it came out at all. I heard Martha call from offstage, "Madam, your mother craves a word with you," and knew I had to go. I pulled myself away from Troy and ran off of the set and off the stage. I couldn't stay in the auditorium any longer. I had to do something else. I ran to the library, deciding I could study with Taylor for the rest of the hour.

* * *

My lips lightly pressed against Gabriella's and I thought I was going to burst. It had been too long since we had kissed, but God, did it feel good. I loved the feel of her lips on mine and I had missed it. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I knew I had lines to say. Pulling out of the kiss, I said the next of them, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I looked at her swollen lips and caught that she was looking at mine as well. Looking up into her eyes, she looked up at me, speaking almost breathlessly, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I looked down at her stomach, knowing it's not in the script, but not being able to control myself, having not been able to touch her in more than a week, I placed my hands on her stomach, caressing my babies. "Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" Sliding my hands around her waist, I looked up into her eyes, pulling her against me and pressing my lips against hers again. She wrapped her arms against my neck, pulling me to her. Oh, God, she felt so good in my arms. God, I never wanted to let her go. I needed her so much. I needed to keep her right here in my arms, but I knew she was only acting. There's no way she'd let me this close if she wasn't acting. She didn't want me like this anymore. Or did she?

She pulled away from me, her hands placed on my face, our eyes locked on each others. We were both breathing deeply. I swallowed. God, she looked so beautiful. Her lips were swollen and I only wanted to pull her back to me, kissing her more and more. I wanted so much more than to kiss her. I wanted to use this set the way we had used sets time and time before, and make love to her until we were both exhausted. I didn't even care if anyone watched. In fact, I was sure if I started making love to her, everyone would start clearing out in a matter of moments. I loved her and I needed her, but she wasn't going to let me. "You kiss by the book," her line came out quietly and I wasn't sure, but I was fairly certain that she didn't want to pull away. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with me, but our scene had ended. Well, the scene still had plenty to go, but anything between Romeo and Juliet for this scene was done. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you," Martha called from off stage and sighed heavily as Gabriella pulled from my arms, running off stage and out of the auditorium. I hung my head, leaning my head against the pillar, sighing heavily. I placed my hands against the pillar, closing my eyes tightly I held he tears in behind them.

Pushing myself away from the pillar, I walked away from the set and down the stage stairs. I knew there was at least fifteen minutes left of free period. I had to go shoot some hoops. Kelsi stood up, reaching her hand out, grabbing mine. I turned to look at her, shaking my head. "I just need to be alone, Kelsi." She let out a shaky breath, letting go of my hand. "Alright, Troy." I lifted my hand, rubbing her shoulder softly before leaving her and the auditorium. I walked to the gym, finding Chad there still shooting hoops. "Hey, man. If this is about me not being to practice, I got my lines memorized, I do! I just needed to shoot hoops, ok? Gotta relieve this tension somehow!" I held up my hand, shaking my head. "I understand, bro. I need to shoot some hoops too." He bounce-passed the ball to me and I was thankful he understood. "You've gotta get your girl back already, man," he said as I tossed the ball into the hoop. Walking over to the ball, I held it up under my arm, looking over at him. "Kelsi's bringing her out to El Pinto tonight. Ryan's meeting her there. I've got reservations for Gabriella and me. If everything goes right, we'll be back together for good. You can have your girlfriend back tonight." I bounce-passed the ball to Chad and he just stood there smiling at me. I swallowed, taking a deep breath, hoping that everything would go as planned. I needed Gabriella back in my arms.


	34. El Pinto

I couldn't get over the way Gabriella had looked today. She hadn't even worn a jacket to cover up her stomach. She looked gorgeous. She even let me touch her stomach at play practice during free period, right in front of everyone. It was amazing. I loved it. I wanted every day to be like that. Her hair was perfect. I knew all she had done was brush it and let it dry. It had that perfect wave to it that it only got when she just let it dry. I had noticed that with in the few short weeks after she moved in with me. That's how I loved her hair the most. She was just beautiful all the way around. And that dress. Oh, my God! That dress! She looked so hot in that dress! God, I wanted to rip it off of her and make love to her for hours. But it really wasn't even about that. What it was about was the woman that I love looking like she stepped off a runway. She was perfect. She was better than perfect. There was no word to describe how utterly amazing she looked. She knew red was my favorite color and that I loved it when she wore her hair down. Everything about her was just perfect today. And when I saw her in history class today, even though she sat across the room from me, I couldn't help but notice she kept staring at me. I wasn't going to let her know I noticed though. If she noticed, I'm sure it would piss her off and she'd stop. Part of me was sure she wasn't going to fight Kelsi bringing her to El Pinto tonight, even if she figured out why she was coming there.

I went straight home after school. No ball or play practice after school. Darbus and Dad both understood that most everyone had dates tonight that they wanted to get ready for. I'm sure even Ms. Darbus had something she wanted to do tonight. Dad was even home before me, something I was getting more and more used to lately. But the reason why he was home early now is because he was cooking dinner for Mom tonight. She always cooked dinner and he thought he would give her the night off. And since I was going to be gone, he thought it was the perfect chance to be alone with Mom. I didn't even want to know what they were going to be doing while I was gone. Dad looked up from the counter as I came in the back door. "Ah, Troy. You're home. Tonight's the night, huh? From the way I saw Gabriella looking at you in class today, I can't wait to see the two of you wrapped in each other's arms here at the breakfast table in the morning." I smiled over at him. With any luck, she'd have the ring on her finger as well, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I didn't want something to go horribly wrong and for it not to happen. But I couldn't think that way.

"I can't wait either, Dad. I'm going to go get ready. Reservations are for seven, but I want to be there at six thirty." Dad nodded, turning down the heat on the oven. "El Pinto's, huh?" I smiled. "Yeah. I know how much Gabriella loves authentic Mexican food. I just hope it's authentic enough and _spicy_ enough for her." I laughed and Dad laughed along with me. "I'm sure she'll love it. Go on. Get ready. Don't let me keep you." I smiled, running up the stairs. "Thanks, Dad." I got up to my room, shutting the door behind me, tugging my shirt off and over my head. First thing to do was take a shower. I wanted to look and smell my best for Gabriella. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my pants and boxers before tugging off my socks, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, making it as hot as possible. I wanted to feel it burn my skin. I wanted it to drive me through as quickly as possible. I didn't want to waste anytime. Quickly showering, I tuned off the water and dried off, walking into my closet, finding my nicest suit, bringing it out to lay it on my bed. I found some boxers, the nicest pair I own before pulling out some socks and tossing the socks on the bed. Pulling on the boxers I sat down on the bed, pulling the shirt off the hanger from under the suit jacket, pulling it on over my shoulders. Nice and crisp, cool and clean. Perfect. Blue, just to pull out the color of my eyes. Gabriella was going to love it. I couldn't wait to see her tonight. I loved her and I knew she was going to look perfect tonight. She always looked amazing, but I knew she was going to look absolutely beautiful tonight and I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Tell me why I have to buy a new dress if it's just you and me going out to eat, Kels," I said, looking at myself in the mirror of the JC Penney department store. I never thought I would buy a formal maternity gown. But damn, did I look good. It was red, strapless, and satin that hugged my body down to my hips. It hugged my stomach so nicely, it was so cute! I love my baby tummy. "Can I see?" she asked me, knocking on the door. I opened the door slowly, keeping it in front of me for a moment, turning my head out around it. "You gotta promise you're not going to freak out on me, ok?" Kelsi smiled brightly. "It's perfect, isn't it?" I opened the door, stepping back so she could see. Kelsi looked good in her short, pink dress with red sequins, but before I could tell her anything she squealed, wrapping her arms around me. "Kels, I said don't freak out!" I told her, giggling with her. She pulled back, smiling at me, rubbing my stomach. I could feel the babies moving inside me, but she couldn't. No one could feel the babies move just yet. I'd been feeling them for a while now but for the longest time I thought it was just my imagination. I was more than sure now that it was them now, but no one else could feel them when they moved when someone was touching my stomach, but that's ok. It was very precious to me.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. You just look so pretty!" I smiled brightly, turning to look at myself in the mirror. "Thank you, Kelsi." I turned back to her. "I love that dress, Kels! You're definitely getting it!" She nodded happily, smoothing her hands over it. "I think so." I turned back to the mirror, rubbing my stomach. "Great! What time are we going to dinner?" I was hungry already. I'd probably ask her if we could stop at the food court for an Orange Julius on the way out of here. "Dinner's at seven honey," she told me, shutting the door for me as she went back to her changing room. I ran my hand over my stomach again, admiring myself in the dress again before taking it off and hanging it back up before getting dressed again. I folded it over my arm and walked out to meet Kelsi by door to the dressing rooms. "Shoes?" Kelsi asked. I nodded, wincing. "As long as I don't get stilettos." Kelsi wrapped her arm around my arm, walking with me. "I forget that you can't do things like you used to. You'd really look good in heels though. Are you sure you can't?" I looked down at her, frowning slightly. "Maybe as long as they're not too high." Kelsi smiled brightly. "I'm thinking some Hermes pumps." Her eyes lifted excitedly and I giggled slightly.

We bought the shoes and the dresses and we walked out to the food court, sitting down after buying our Orange Juliuses. I kicked my feet up on the chair beside me across from Kelsi. "You ok to come over to the house to get ready? Mom's at work until 9." I took a deep breath, nodding slowly. "I suppose so. As long as she's not there." Kelsi nodded slowly. "I miss you at home, Gabby. I like it better when you're over at Troy's than at Taylor's, at least it's closer, but I miss you at home." I leaned back in my seat, swallowing some of my drink. "I know, Kels, but I'm never coming back there. Not after what she did to me. She hurt me. She was a bitch to Troy. She could have hurt my Niños. I couldn't risk that again. I know she's my mother, but after what my father did to me, I just can't…" Closing my eyes, I tightened them, swallowing hard, not believing I just said that. "What? What did Dad do?" Kelsi asked, leaning forward. I opened my eyes, looking at her, waving my drink in my hand at her. "Oh, nothing. Forget about it." I brought the straw to my lips, drinking it long and intensely. I drank so long until my head started to hurt. "Gabriella, what did Dad do?" I sighed, setting the drink down on the table, placing my hand to my forehead above my eye, hoping to stave off the pain forming there. "It's nothing, Kels. Please. I really don't want to talk about it." Kelsi moved her chair closer to me, placing her hand on my knee. "Gabriella, did Dad hurt you too?"

The tears started falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't even look up at her. "He almost raped me, Kelsi. I was over there the day after Mama and Dad got married. He was still drunk. Troy had just dropped me off after school and was going back to football practice, but I had left my phone in his truck. He was bringing it back to me. If he hadn't brought it back to me… Troy threw him off of me, stopped him from really doing anything." I took a deep breath, shaking from the tears, wishing Troy was here holding me. "He reached for his gun, Troy tried to keep him from hurting the babies and me anymore and the gun went off." I sobbed in deeply. "The gun went off. I thought Troy was dead. That's how he died. It wasn't a suicide, Kelsi. It was an accident. He didn't kill himself. Well, not really." I rested my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands. I was thankful my mascara was waterproof, but I was sure my eyes were all red and puffy now. Kelsi hugged me tighter against her. "Gabriella… I … had no idea…" I looked up at her, wiping the tears from my face. "I didn't want you to. I made Troy promise never to tell anyone this ever happened. I didn't want to tell anyone. That was a horrible day for me, one I never wanted to remember, but I've never been able to forget it." She rubbed my back, tears glistening in her eyes but not falling.

"I understand, honey. You didn't have to tell me, but I'm glad you did. You never have to keep anything from me, you know that. Even if you're scared or hurt from it." I wiped at my tears, sitting up straight. "I know. I just didn't want to hurt you either. I know you loved him just like you love Dad. I didn't want you to know how much of a monster he was." She kissed the side of my head, holding me closer to her. "Gabby, he's a sick, disgusting fuck, and he hurt you." My eyes widened at her language, considering she never talked like that. "What? I don't care. I hate him now and I will never forgive him for what he did to you. You're my sister, Gabriella and you always come before everyone. If he hurt you, he deserves what happened to him." I nodded. I agreed with her. I was so glad when Troy showed up. I was glad that he did what he did, protecting the Niños and me the way he did, and I was grateful it was him that was shot and not Troy. I would never have been able to live without Troy. And when I had a chance, I was going to tell him. I wasn't going to live without him anymore. If he wanted me back, we were going to be together. Forever.

Kelsi parked her car in the parking lot of El Pinto and I undid my seatbelt. "Why did we have to come all the way up here to have dinner?" I asked, opening the door and getting out of the car. Kelsi got out of the car as well, shutting the door and walking around toward the front of the car. I shut the passenger door as well walking around to join her. "Its one of your favorite restaurants and they serve your favorite food, Gabby!" she said, wrapping her arm around my waist as we continued walking toward the front door. I smiled over at her. "Thank you, Kelsi." She smiled up at me and I kissed the side of her head as she opened the door for me. "I love you, sis." She rubbed my back as I walked in. "I love you too, sis!" I smiled looking back at her as she walked in behind me before looking back to greet the host, stopping dead in my tracks. "Troy!" There he was, standing in front of me, dressed in a charcoal suit, bright blue suit and a sapphire tie that sparkled in the ambient glow. He smiled at me, stepping closer to me. "Hi, Gabriella. I'm glad you're here." Ryan stepped up beside Troy, talking to Kelsi, "Our table's ready, my darling." Kelsi walked beside me. "It's nice to see you tonight, Gabriella," he said to me before walking off with my sister. "Have fun, Gabby," Kelsi said over her shoulder, winking at me." Troy kept his eyes on me, speaking to Kelsi. "Thanks, Ryan, Kelsi. Enjoy your meals."

I shook my head. I didn't know what to think. Kelsi had tricked me. I didn't know whether to thank her or be angry with her. Troy offered me his arm and I looked down at it before looking back up at him as the host came back up behind Troy. "I can show you to your table now, Mr. Bolton." I looked up at the host, walking past Troy and following the host. He lead us out of the restaurant back onto the terrace to where a single table was set up in the corner alone where violinists were playing and candles were set up all over. There was no wind, the candles wouldn't be blowing out. I resisted the urge to turn around and wrap my arms around Troy, telling him how perfect this was. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I loved all this. I was hungry and I was happy to be here with him, but I wasn't going to let him know that latter part. I wanted him badly, but I still wasn't going to make this easy on him. I needed him earlier, but I wasn't falling apart now.

* * *

I pulled out her seat for her and she sat down, looking up at me, granting only a slight smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "Enjoy your meal," the host said before leaving us alone. I sat down across from her, smiling across the table at her. "Why did you use Kelsi to get me here?" I shook my head at her, my smile growing. "She offered to help me, baby." I looked down at the napkin on the table in front of me. "You shouldn't call me that." Taking a deep breath, I reached across the table, taking her hand. "Gabriella, I never cheated on you." She looked up at me, and I knew she had to be confused. "I'm not letting you be hurt anymore over something that you never should have been hurt over in the first place." She looked like she was going to cry and I quickly stood, coming around to crouch beside her, taking both of her hands in my hands. "Sharpay came to the shop to have me fix her car. She threw herself all over me, getting her lipstick all over my shirt. She wanted this to happen. I never cheated on you, baby. I swear to you."

The tears started falling from her eyes and I stood more to wrap my arms around her. "I would never have hurt you like that, baby. You're everything to me. You're my life. You and the twins are what I live for." She sobbed into my shoulder, slowly wrapping her arms around me. "Troy… I… I've missed you so much." I closed my eyes, kissing her bare shoulder. "I've missed you, baby." She pulled back from me, looking into my eyes. "I love you, Troy. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I doubted you." I took her face in my hands, kissing her lips softly, whispering against them, "It's ok. Don't worry. We're ok, now, baby. I love you." She smiled softly at me, wiping her tears. "I love you, Troy, forever." I smiled at her, nodding. "Forever," I repeated, dropping down to one knee, reaching down into my pocket, pulling out the ring box. I held it up to her, opening it and taking a deep breath. "I know you said you'd say yes when I asked you again, but I don't want you to say yes just because you said you would. I want you to say yes because you want to marry me. Gabriella, I want you to be my wife. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. "Yes, Troy! Yes! Yes! I will! I will marry you!" She pulled back, grabbing my face and pressing her lips hard against mine. "Yes, Troy! I love you!" She kissed me again. "I love you!" And again. "I love you!"

She smiled at me, looking down at the ring and back at me. I took the ring out of the box, setting the box down on the table before taking her left hand in mine, sliding it on her finger. Perfect fit. She threw her arms back around me and I stood up, holding her against me. I hugged her tightly to me, never wanting to let her go again. She was now my fiancée, the woman I was going to marry. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let anything come between us. We were only a ceremony away from being one forever. I knew I was a romantic fool, but I'd be a romantic fool any day over her. I felt something move between us and I pulled back, looking down at her when she looked up at me, confused again. "Troy?" I looked down at her stomach, blinking. "Was that what I thought it was?" Gabriella looked down at her stomach as well before looking back up at me. "You felt that?" I placed my hand on her stomach. "Was that the babies?" She smiled, placing her hand on my hand. "I can't believe you-" She stopped when they moved against our hands and we smiled brightly at each other. "Oh, my God, baby! That's… That's the most amazing thing I've ever…Oh, my God!" I leaned down, pressing my lips to her stomach. "Hey, Niños. Daddy's here. I can feel you. I just felt you move! Do you know how happy Daddy is right now? How happy Daddy and Mama are?" I looked up at Gabriella, smiling brightly. "Mama just said yes to marrying me and I just felt you moved. This is the happiest day of my life. Daddy loves you. Mama loves you." I kissed her stomach before standing up and kissing her deeply. "And I love you, baby. Forever."

We ate our meals, not once taking our eyes off of each other. We were happy and more in love more than ever. I knew I was never letting her go again no matter what happened and she knew I was never going to let her go. I paid the bill and helped her out to the truck where she laid her head on my shoulder, holding my hand. "Troy," she said as we drove down the interstate. "Yeah, baby?" I asked, kissing the top of her head. "Instead of going home, can we go some place else?" I looked down at her for a moment before turning my attention back to the road. "Where do you want to go?" She was silent for a moment before answering. "The Hotel Blue." I hadn't expected her to say that, but I wasn't by any means upset with the answer. "I want to be alone with you and since there's no school tomorrow, we don't have to worry about getting up early." I smiled, bringing her hand up to my lips to kiss it softly just below where the ring sat on her finger. "There isn't anything I would like more." She smiled up at me, pressing a soft kiss to the side of my mouth before resting back against my side. "I love you, Troy." I held her tighter against me. "I love you, Gabriella."

I pulled into the parking lot of The Hotel Blue about fifteen minutes later, parking in the check-in parking space. "I'll go get us a room," I told her, kissing her softly on the head before hopping out of the truck and running in. The clerk greeted me as I came into the office. "Do you have any rooms available?" I asked. The clerk nodded, telling me he had a few. "What about suites?" I smirked, winking at the man. "Just got engaged," I said, pointing out through the window at Gabriella in the truck. The man looked out the window and back at me. "Sure. Even give you a discount." I nodded, smiling at the man. "Thanks, Bobby," I said, reading his nametag. The man checked me in and I paid for the room before heading back out to the truck. I sent Dad a quick text, letting him know that I wasn't coming home tonight and that I would be home with a surprise in the morning. Gabriella was asleep so I pulled her into my arms, after parking in the garage and carried her to the elevator. Going up to the second floor, I walked down the hall to our room, opening the door, I walked in, letting the door shut behind us and laying her down on the bed. She stirred slightly, smiling up at me. "Not a dream," she whispered up at me. I moved to untie the ties on her high heels on the straps that wrapped around her ankles. "Not a dream, baby." Dropping both of them on the floor, I took her hand in mine, kissing it before showing it to her. "Well, I suppose you could call it a dream come true." She smiled up at me, pulling me down to her. "Definitely a dream come true."

I kicked off my shoes, pulling her into my arms. "I've missed you, baby. When we were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet today and we kissed-" She cut me off, smirking up at me, "I wanted to take you backstage and have my way with you, Troy." I was sure my eyes widened as big as flying saucers. She giggled beside me on the bed and I shook my head, smiling, kissing the side of her mouth. "I wish you would have." She shook her head, giggling some more. "Oh no," she shook her head more. "I wasn't done playing with fire. Besides, I was having a lot of fun with you." I ran my fingers through her gorgeous hair. "I was having a lot of fun too. I was glad you wanted to go over those lines." She ran her fingers through my hair, moving her hand down my neck pulling at my tie. "I wanted to kiss you. I wanted a whole lot more than to kiss you." I found the zipper under her arm, slowly sliding it down. "I feel like it's been years, baby." Undoing my tie completely, she pulled me down closer to her, whispering against my ear, moaning slightly. "Make love to me, Troy." I pulled her dress down, finding her only wearing panties and no bra. I swallowed, pressing my lips against hers, whispering against her lips, "God, yes, baby!"


	35. Welcome Home

I looked up at Gabriella as she sat on my cock, her hands resting on my stomach as she moved her hips around in a way that was driving me crazy. I held her around the back of her waist, helping her move on me. It was already the third time we'd made love tonight and I didn't expect we were going to stop anytime soon. We hadn't been together in over a week. The sexual tension between us, mixed with her pregnancy hormones and our teen sex drives to start off with, we were far from being done. I moved my hands up her sides, groaning as she moved more on my cock. "Oh, fuck, Gabriella," I groaned, rubbing her stomach, loving how amazing she was, inside and out, her heart, her soul, her body, everything about her. She was amazing all the way around.

I sat up, sucking in my gut as much as I possibly could to pull her closer to me, which wasn't too hard, considering I haven't eaten much lately and I've lost at least five pounds, even though tonight's meal probably put half of that back on. I pressed my lips against hers, pressing my hands against her back to hold her against me. I felt the babies move against my stomach and I pulled back, smiling up at her as she smiled at me. "That is the most amazing thing in the world," I said to her, leaning back, rubbing her stomach softly. "I love you, Gabriella. You're everything to me. You and the twins." She smiled softly at me, moving her hands up my chest. "I love you, Troy. I've missed you so much. I'm never letting go of you again. I need you." I moved my hands around from her stomach to her back, pushing deeper into her, grunting slightly. "I'm never letting you go, baby," I groaned, pulling her more against me.

"Troy," she whispered, moving her hands up and gripping my shoulders, moaning softly. "Oh, God," I groaned, holding her as much against me as I could. "You feel so good, baby." She smiled at me, rubbing her hands up my neck and into my hair. I leaned my head back into her fingers, my breath catching in my throat. I loved her hands on me, but when she moved her hands through my hair drove me crazier than her hands anywhere on my body. Even her tiny hands on my cock didn't drive me this wild. "Gab!" I groaned out, closing my eyes. She grabbed on to the ends of my hair, moving more against me. "I can't wait to be your wife, Troy," she whispered against my ear. Opening my eyes, I pulled back, looking at her, smiling, pushing more up into her. "I want you to be my wife now, baby." She smiled, leaning back slightly, turning, still on my cock, so that her back was against my chest, pulling my arms around her, placing my hands on her breasts. "Patience, Wildcat." I groaned, grabbing her breasts, pulling myself closer to her. How could she tell me to have patience when she was driving me crazy like this?

I moved one hand from her breast, down over her stomach, slowly, and down to her clit. Her back arched, sending her breast more into my hand, her body shaking softly. She had already cum three times tonight, her clit was already sensitive, just a simple touch was enough to get her squirming against my touch. I could feel my balls tighten beneath her, my cock thrust up even more inside of her, not even by my motion. I felt her walls start to grip around me as she whimpered, laying her head back against my shoulder. "Troy, oh, Troy!" I turned my head to her neck, starting to suck gently at it as I felt myself release inside of her and her body began to shake. We always came together like this. This was how it was supposed to be. We were always in sync, perfect as always. She held onto my arms until we were both completely spent before falling back against me more.

I pulled her to lay back with me against the bed. "Oh, Troy, I have to …" She pulled herself off my cock, turning to lay beside me. She rested her head against my shoulder, resting her hand on my chest. "I love you, Troy." I smiled, kissing the top of her head, pulling her closer to me. "I love you, Gabriella. Forever." She kissed my chest and I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. I could feel her lips curl up as she smiled against my chest. "Can I pull out her extensions now?" I laughed full heartedly. "Who are we talking about?" She giggled, snuggling more against my side. "Sharpay." Just the sound of her name made me cringe. I pulled the covers over us, wanting to cover her from the nastiness that is Sharpay, shielding her from her even though she's not around. "I'm so pissed at her for taking this away from us for this past week. I've missed you so much. But I guess if I would have just taken the time to listen to you-" I shifted onto my side to look at her, shaking my head. "No, baby. This is all Sharpay's fault. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for something that is all on her." She nodded her head slowly, looking down at my chest as she slowly ran her fingers lightly over my chest.

"I just wish we didn't have to keep missing time together. That time before Christmas, because I ruined your proposal. This, because I thought you were cheating on me." I pulled her back to look down at her again, shaking my head again. "Stop blaming yourself. I should have known you wouldn't have been ok with a proposal like that. I know you. I should have known you weren't ok with it." She smiled, placing her hands on my face. "I loved it, but I loved what you did earlier so much more, Troy." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "And Sharpay wanted to hurt us," I continued, rubbing her bare back, "just like she did when she plastered the twins' picture all over the school. I don't know why she hates us so much." Gabriella nodded, turning her head down slowly. "I do," she whispered, closing her eyes. Raising my hand slowly, I turned her face up to me by lifting her chin. "Why?" I asked softly. She opened her eyes, looking into mine. "She wants you. She wants to take you away from me. Why, I don't know, but she wants you all for yourself." I kissed her lips softly, pulling her to me, rubbing her back softly. "I want you, Gabriella. No one else, especially not Sharpay. I love you. You're going to be my wife and there's nothing more in this world I want." Smiling brightly, I placed my hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. "Well, that and for our babies to be happy and healthy." She smiled, placing her hand over mine. "They are. They're healthy and they're happy we're back together." Inhaling deeply, and smiling even more brightly, I pressed my lips tightly to hers, kissing her intensely, I moved my hand down to her ass, pulling her against me. She pulled back, giggling slightly, looking down between us. I was growing hard again with my cock growing hard against her. "Again?" I nodded, smirking down at her. "Gotta make up for lost time," I told her, winking at her before pulling her back to me, kissing her deeply, pulling her more against me.

* * *

We woke up just before noon and I was sure I'd never been happier in my entire life. I never thought I'd be engaged to be married. I never thought that I'd be carrying his children, or that I'd be doing both while still in high school and be extremely happy about all of it, but I was. I was happier than ever and it was all because of Troy. I have been in love with him for years, but these last six months being with him have been the best of my life despite the bad times. I loved him more and more every day and I was in love with him even more today than I ever was. Last night's proposal was perfect. I loved Kelsi for bringing me up to El Pinto last night. It had always been my favorite special occasion restaurant, but it was now even more. And after staying here at The Hotel Blue last night after getting engaged as well as the night I found out I was pregnant and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I knew he loved me that night, but I didn't want to say anything to jinx it. I didn't want to say something and be completely wrong about it. But I hadn't been. I should have told him I loved him and about the baby that night, but I didn't. But we were engaged to be married now and I couldn't be happier.

We had taken a shower together, ending up making love again. He had pressed me up against the wall gently, facing away from him, entering me from behind. He held onto my hips, thrusting into me fast and hard until we both came in a heated, culmination of our passion, screaming out each others' names. That's the amazing thing about being at the hotel. We can be loud and not have to care about anyone hearing us, and if they do, it doesn't matter. We can be loud and no one can tell us to be quiet or tell us we can't sleep together anymore. Not that his parents would tell us that we couldn't sleep together. We're engaged; we're having children together. It's not going to happen. His parents loved me, sometimes I think that they love me more than my own parents. They'd never do the things to me my parents did. They loved me and they took care of me. They were a whole lot better people. I loved them and wished they were my own parents. No! Definitely not! I wouldn't want that. Then Troy would be my brother and everything we were doing would be horribly wrong. Things were perfect the way they are. I would never want them to change for anything.

We left the hotel just before one. I was hungry. It was time for lunch, definitely. Troy had gone down to the lobby and brought some of the continental breakfast back up for us. I'm sure everyone thought he was a pig with as much as he brought back. When I asked him about it, he told them his pregnant girlfriend was back in the room, breathing down his neck from there. Not that I'd ever hound him down for anything, but he was down right adorable telling them about me, who ever they were. I sat beside him with his hand in my lap and my head on his shoulder on the way home. "I'm so glad to be going home, Troy," I told him, holding his arm closer to me. He kissed the side of my head, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm so happy you're coming home with me. Mom and Dad are going to be excited too." I smiled, running my finger slowly over his knuckles. "I love your parents, Troy. So much. Almost as much as I love you." I looked up at him as he looked down at me smiling brightly as we came to the stoplight. "How anyone could not love you is impossible." I blushed, trying hard not to turn my head away from him, thankful the light turned green so I could turn my head down. I loved the way he made me feel even if I couldn't handle it.

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later before Troy jumped out, helping me out of the truck. I smiled down at him as he held me under my arms, helping me to the ground. He shut the door as we walked into the house, arms wrapped around each other. "There's the happy couple!" Dad said as we came into the kitchen. He was setting the table and Mom was placing a plate of freshly cooked waffles on the table. "There's my girl!" Mom said, turning to smile at us as Dad wrapped his arms around her from behind. I looked up at Troy, smiling at him. They were so sweet to each other. I just hoped Troy and I were still that happy when we were their age, but something told me by the way he looked at me, the same look that was in his dad's eyes for his mom, that we would be. "Hi, Mom," I said, smiling over at them. Lucille stepped out of Jack's arms, opening her arms. "Don't just 'Hi, Mom" me. Come give me a hug." I giggled back at Troy, stepping out of his arms and walking quickly over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

Dad wrapped his arms around both of us women, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head. "Welcome back, Gabriella." I smiled up at them, stepping back slightly. "Thank you," smiled softly. "It's for good, right?" he asked and I looked back to Troy as he nodded to me. I held my hand up to show them the ring on my hand. Mom took my hand, smiling over at Troy. "This is wonderful! Troy, You didn't tell us you were proposing last night," his mom looked back at me. "Gabriella, we're so happy! Now you really will be my daughter!" I smiled up at her as she wrapped her arms back around me. Dad rubbed my back again, walking over to Troy, hugging him tightly. They spoke as Mom pulled out my chair for me, letting me sit. "Orange juice, sweetie?" I nodded, smiling up at her as she was already pouring the juice into my glass. "Thank you, Mom." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to my forehead. "You're welcome, honey." She looked over at Troy and Dad, shaking her head. "You boys going to come eat? My grandbabies are hungry." They both laughed, coming over to sit by us.

Troy served me a waffle and I picked up the jar of peanut butter, putting my knife into the jar, dipping out some to put on my waffle. I spreading it over the waffle. I wanted it thick too. With the chunky peanut butter, I loved the chucks of peanuts clustered together. Setting the jar down, and my knife on my plate, I reached for the homemade maple syrup. Pouring it on, I felt Troy's hand on my thigh, looking over at him. He smirked at me and I gave him a questioning look. He winked at me, taking the syrup from me when I finished pouring it on. Mom handed me the strawberries without me even having to ask for them. "Thank you, Mom." She smiled, picking up her glass, nodding at me. "You're welcome, sweetie." I smiled, piling the strawberries on top of the syrup and the peanut butter before putting the strawberries down and picking up the cool whip. Scooping up the cool whip, I topped it all off before setting the container down. Picking up my fork, I cut off a bit, taking my first bite. Closing my eyes, I moaned slightly, licking my lips. Opening my eyes, I looked over at Mom. "I've missed your cooking, Mom. I love your waffles the most." She smiled over at me, and then over at Troy, looking at him concerned. "Honey? Are you ok?" I looked over at Troy, seeing him shift in his seat, clearing his throat. "Yeah, fine, Mom." I placed my hand on his lap and he nearly jumped out of his skin. I knew exactly what was wrong with him, but what I didn't know was why.

I decided to let it go until later. I knew he didn't want me letting his parents know that he was turned on. We finished eating and I excused myself from the table to use the bathroom. I decided to use the one upstairs in the bedroom, thinking I might want to lay down after. I dried my hands after going to the bathroom and washing them. Turning off the light, I walked out into the bedroom, seeing Troy laying on the bed. He looked up at me, winking at me. I laughed at him, walking over to kneel down on the bed beside him. "What you winking at, Wildcat?" He reached up, rubbing my stomach. "I love your eating habits," he said, smirking at me. I laughed at him, shaking my head in disbelief. "No, I'm serious. I love watching you eat. The moans you make, the sheer pleasure you get just from a single bite. My mom's waffles seem to get you the most. And watching you eat them," he took a deep breath, rubbing my stomach lower, "it REALLY gets to me."

I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Troy…" I whispered, biting my lip as he grabbed me by my hips, pulling me to sit on his lap, straddling his hips and pulling my dress up so it revealed my thighs to him and so I could spread my legs enough. "After how many times last night and twice this morning?" I smirked down at him, starting to unbutton his shirt. We had showered this morning, but neither of us had planned on staying at the hotel last night, so we still had our clothes on from last night. "After watching you eat that waffle, I could make love to you for hours. Damn, if Mom and Dad hadn't been there, I would have thrown you up on the table and taken you right there." Swallowing, I continued to unbutton the rest of he buttons of his shirt, sliding my hands up his bare chest, trying not to show how upset I was at how much weight I knew he had lost. "Some day when we have our own place," I told him, winking down at him. "But for now, you can have me right here all you want." He smiled up at me, sitting up and pressing his lips against mine. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered as his hand pulled the zipper of my dress down before he lifted my dress up and over my head. I smiled down at him, lacing my fingers through his hair, whispering against his lips, "I love you, Troy," before pressing my lips back to his, ready to make love to him for hours.


	36. Shocking Sharpay

We walked into the school Monday morning, arms wrapped around each other. Not only were we happy, we wanted to show everyone that we were together and happy. Kelsi and Ryan were standing by her locker, his arm wrapped around her, as she pulled her books out for first period. "I want to thank Kelsi for your trickery Friday night," I whispered up to Troy as we approached them. He nodded, kissing the top of my head. "Go ahead, baby," he told me, rubbing my stomach softly. I had worn a dress again, grey, long sleeved and tights. I didn't even bother to wear a coat. The dress was warm enough and I was done with hiding the Niños from the world. Troy had even told me himself he had loved what I had worn Friday at school and when I put this dress on this morning, he almost ripped it off of me, pressing me against the wall before we left, almost taking me right there, but we both knew we didn't have enough time. "Maybe we'll have time during free period," he had suggested, growling in my ear. It got me every time, that growl. It made me weak in the knees and made me want to jump him right there, but I'd have to wait.

I walked up behind my sister, crossing my arms over my the top of my stomach. "Thank you, Kelsi!" I said, pretending to be pissed off. She turned around, stepping back against her locker and against Ryan more. "I can't believe you tricked me like that! The way you got me up to the restaurant Friday was really sneaky!" She wrapped her arms around Ryan, pulling her closer to her. "I'm sorry, Gabs, I was just trying to help." I smiled brightly as Troy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you, Kels!" Her eyes and mouth opened widely, sighing heavily. "Oh, my gosh, Gabby. I thought you were infuriated with me." I smiled, shaking my head, looking over my shoulder at Troy before looking back at Kelsi. "Oh, no! I'm so glad you got me up there," I told her, holding my hand up to her, showing her my ring. Kelsi squealed happily, grabbing my hand. "It's so beautiful!" She looked at Troy, still holding my hand. "It's perfect, Troy!" She looked back down at my hand, holding it as she looked at it closely.

Just then we heard a blood curdling, bone shattering scream beside us. I turned to see Sharpay walking toward me, her Christian Dior stilettos clicking on the linoleum toward us. She yanked my hand out of Kelsi's, holding it up in front of her face. "This can't be happening! This is a horrible dream!" Troy unwrapped his arms from me, pulling me behind him. "Get the hell away from her, Sharpay," he yelled at her, pushing her back and away from us. "You're a bitch! You're the reason why Gabriella and I were apart for more than a week. You were the one who caused the problem between her and her mother. You plastered our twins' picture all over the school. Stay away from Gabriella and me. We've done nothing to deserve your shit!" Her eyes had flashed wide but only momentarily before she placed her hands on her hips, pouting heavily. "Nothing? You've done NOTHING?" She glared at Troy and then back at me. "She's always getting everything from Ms. Darbus. All the good parts. All her attention. Drama Club President three years running. And you," she said, looking at Troy. "I've wanted you from the moment we met. I don't care if it was when we were in kinderfuckingarten. I wanted you to be mine, but you never even looked my way! Then she throws herself all over you and I was nothing more than dust in the rear view mirror."

Troy stood back, wrapping his arm around me, he pulled me against his side, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Sharpay, but me being with Gabriella has nothing to do with you. I never wanted you. I would say I'm sorry if that hurts you, but after what you've done to try and pull Gabriella and me apart," he shook his head, "I don't feel bad for you in the least. Just be lucky I'm the one hitting you like this, because if it were up to Gabriella," he said, smiling down at me, rubbing the side of my stomach before grinning fiendishly back over at Sharpay, "she would have pulled out those extensions of yours long time ago!" I tried not to laugh in her face right there. "But who knows?" He shrugged. It might be worth the show." Then looked down at me. "Want a go at her, baby?" He winked at me. "I'm sure even pregnant you could kick her bitchy little ass." I smirked up at him before turning to look at Sharpay. "No," I gave her a fake smile, like the many she's given me the many years we've known each other. "I think you've wiped the floor enough with that fake blonde 'do. Maybe her roots will start showing through sooner or later." He had already ran her through the ringer enough, I didn't have to attack her, even if I did want to throw in that last little zinger.

But apparently it was enough to get her to retreat. She threw her arms down in a huff, screaming in frustration, before turning away. Both Troy and I turned back to Kelsi and Ryan, immediately looking at Ryan. "I'm so sorry," we both said at the same time. Ryan shook his head, obviously confused as to why we were apologizing. "What? Why?" I looked up at Troy and then back at Ryan, explaining, "She's your sister. We didn't mean to do that in front of you!" He laughed, waving his hand off at us. "Are you kidding? It took everything I had not to bust out laughing. For all she's done to you, she deserved everything you two just said to her. In fact, I wouldn't have minded you pulling out her extensions." We all laughed out loud, even Kelsi as the bell rang, telling us to get to class. "I would pay to see that," Kelsi added as Ryan shut her locker. Troy hugged me to him as we walked away from the two of them. "See you two in free period," Kelsi said behind us. Troy walked with me over to my locker, opening it. "Thank you," I said to him, pulling my books out, letting him shut it as we walked over to his locker. He took his books out and shut the door.

He wrapped his arm around me again, kissing the side of my head. "After spending every moment with you this weekend I don't want to let you go to class." I turned to walk backward in front of him, smiling up at him as he wrapped both of his arms around me, slowing down our walking. "Troy, we have to go to class. I'll see you in free period." He pulled me back to him, frowning, pretending to be a puppy dog with me. "I'm gonna miss my baby mama." I couldn't help but giggle, shaking my head. "Troy! I'll miss you too. But I'll make it up for you later," I informed him, pulling him tighter against me, pressing my lips against his before pulling away. "I'll see you later, Wildcat," I whispered, winking at him as I walked into class, waving my fingers at him and walking into class. I looked down at my hand as I walked down the isle to my desk. I loved the way it looked on my hand. I loved the way it felt on my hand. It made me happy just to look at it. I sat down at my desk, rubbing at the ring with my thumb under my fingers, looking up at the front of class. This morning had already been a good morning and it wasn't over yet.

* * *

I quickly left class as soon as the bell rang, running down the hall, standing by the door to Gabriella's class, waiting for her walk out of the classroom. She walked out of class and past me. I snickered to myself, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back against my chest, lifting her off the ground. She cried out, giggling as I nestled my face in her neck, whispering, "Missed you, baby!" She giggled more as I let her feet back down to the floor. "Troy!" She turned around and I pressed my lips to hers, smiling brightly. "Missed me too?" She placed her hands on my face, returning my smile. "More than you can ever imagine," she said, kissing me again. I smiled down at her, rubbing her back around to her stomach. "And I missed you two," I said, leaning over to press my lips to her stomach through her dress. Gabriella laced her fingers through my hair as I stood up to see her blushing. "What did I do now?" She looked down at my hands still on her stomach. That's the first time you've talked to them here at school." My smile softened and I leaned forward to press my lips to hers gently. "I love you, Gabriella." She moved her hands up more through my hair. "I love you, Troy." I groaned, pulling away. "If you want to rehearse lines, Ms. Montez, we'd better get going." She smirked at me. "Oh, you wouldn't just rather go back stage and have your way with me?" she asked, walking off in front of me toward her locker, making sure to shake her firm ass just enough.

Gabriella and I walked into the auditorium with my arms around her from behind, my face buried in her neck. I wanted her. I knew she could feel it at her ass as we walked. Ms. Darbus turned to look at us as we came to the bottom of the stage. "Good, you're both here. We can get rolling." She turned to the stage to address everyone else, "We open on Thursday, people. That's not much time. I know a lot of you have basketball practice after school, but I want you all here as soon as Coach Bolton lets you out." Since the play is mostly full of men, Troy got most of the basketball team in here to fill the parts. Most parts weren't speaking parts, so it wasn't too bad to have them in the show. "I know you have a game tomorrow, but I want you all here during free period every day and here today and Wednesday after practice. You still have a long way to go before showtime on Thursday." She turned to face us. "Oh, not you too." She waved her hand at the stage. "Your fellow Wildcats, Bolton." I laughed, nodding. "They'll be ready, Ms. Darbus. I promise you." She threw her wrap over her shoulder, turning to sit down in the middle on the front row of seats. "You two have a particular scene you'd like to go over, or would you rather let some others have the stage for a time?" I looked down at Gabriella, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know, baby, would you like to go lay down back stage?" Gabriella smiled up at me softly, nodding slightly. "Yes. My feet are killing me." Ms. Darbus smiled up at us, waving her hand. "Of you go. Can't have my leading lady overdoing herself." Gabriella smiled over at Ms. Darbus. "Thank you, Ms. Darbus." She dismissed us with a wave, calling up onto the set. "Mercutio. Benvolio. On stage, please."

We walked up the steps as Chad and Zeke walked out onto the stage. I nodded "hey" to Chad as he waved over at me as Gabriella and I headed backstage. Gabriella pulled me into the dressing room, locking the door behind us. "We have the whole hour, Troy. What do you want to do with me?" she asked, sliding her hands up under my shirt and around me, scratching at my back softly. I smirked down at her. "Really?" I asked, almost caught off guard. She stepped back, kicking off her shoes and reaching under her dress. She pulled down her tights and her panties, dropping them on one of the makeup chairs. I groaned, taking a step closer to her, pulling her against me. "I love how adventurous you are, baby. Ever since the beginning. The pool," I said, remembering fondly, rubbing her stomach, "the day we created our perfect Niños." She smiled up at me, rubbing my hands over hers. "You know, I was trying to be sexy and you're really killing my seducing flair." I moved my hands around from her stomach to her ass, pulling her against me. She couldn't feel my cock, not since her stomach had grown so much. The only way she'd feel it is if I turned her to her side. Doing just that, I turned her completely around, lifting the back of her dress so her bare ass was against my cock, the only thing separating the two being my clothes. "Oh, Troy!" She gasped, leaning forward slightly, gripping onto the makeup counter. I leaned forward as well, moving my hands up from her stomach to her breasts, pinching slightly at her nipples through her dress and her bra, whispering heatedly against her ear, "You're sexy as hell, baby."

She pushed her ass back against my cock, causing it to press even harder against my pants, needing to be released. "I need you, Troy," she moaned and I quickly moved my hands from her breasts, undoing my belt and my pants, pushing them and my boxers down to the floor. I took my cock in my hand, rubbing it against her ass slowly. "Oh, Troy," she gasped, pushing her ass back more against me. "Don't tease me, please. Take me, Troy. Please." Her pleading with me was driving me crazy. I moved my cock from against her ass, sliding it between her legs and inside her tight, wet pussy. I groaned, pushing deep into her, loving the feel of her every time. She lifted her leg up, propping her foot up on the makeup chair, giving me better contact with her dripping pussy as she leaned over even more against the makeup counter. I kissed the back of her neck, groaning as I pushed deeper inside of her. "I love you, Gab," I groaned, moving my hands up underneath her dress and sliding up over her stomach to her bra. I slipped my hands under her bra, holding her breasts as I continued to drive inside of her. "Troy," she whimpered, leaning her head back against my shoulder. "Oh, Troy! I love you! I love you so much," she spoke breathlessly, "I love you!" I pushed deeper into her, groaning louder. "Troy, shhhh," she giggled and I thrusted harder into her, feeling my cock grow as she giggled. "Let them hear us," I grunted, moving one hand down over her stomach and to her clit. "Moan for me, baby. Tell me how good you feel."

She gripped onto the counter, pushing herself back against me, moaning. "Troy, I can't," she moaned out softly, shaking as I rubbed her clit, thrusting into her. I knew I was hitting her G-Spot from this position and everything I was doing to her was driving her as wild as how she was responding to it was driving me. "Shhhh, baby," I whispered against the back of her ear, "just enjoy it." She turned her head to me, moaning softly, "Kiss me, Troy." She pulled my head to hers, kissing me instead of waiting for me to react. She moaned loudly into my mouth as I pulled my hand from her breast and out from her dress, holding her head against mine as well, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues met and she shook a little more against my hand as I continued to stroke her clit. She gasped out, our lips coming apart as she breathed deeply. "Troy…" I knew she was going to cum. I knew it because I could feel my balls tightening up as her walls clamped down tightly around my cock, pulling me deep into her as I released.

I held onto her, keeping her from falling over. I held her closer to me, kissing the side of her neck. "I love you, Gabriella," I whispered against her ear, rubbing her stomach softly. She turned her head more to me, whispering back to me, "I love you, Troy." I smiled, rubbing her stomach more softly. Pulling out of her, I picked up her panties and her tights, helping her sit down on the makeup chair and handing her her panties and tights before leaning down to pick up my boxers and pants. She started to pull on her panties as I zipped up my pants starting to do up my belt as she started to put on her tights. "I think I'm addicted to you, Troy," she giggled, sliding her other leg into the leg of her tights. I smiled down at her, kissing the side of her head. "Good thing. Because I'm addicted to you." I winked at her as I fixed my shirt and leaned up against the makeup counter, crossing my arms over my chest. She stood up, smiling up at me, pulling her tights up to her ass before pulling her dress back into place. "It's a good thing though. I love you, Troy." I smiled down at her, pressing my lips softly to hers. "I love you, Gabriella."

* * *

I took Troy's hand, sliding my shoes on, pulling him toward the door. "I'm sure there's still a little bit of free period left. Did you want to go rehearse some lines? I'm sure they're done out there. We could run over the bed scene?" I winked at him, unlocking the door and leading him out to the stage. "Oh no! I'm not doing the bed scene with you in that actual bed until Ms. Darbus says it's actually necessary!" He said defiantly and I stopped, pouting up at him. "Why Troy? Why don't you want to be in bed with me?" I was just playing around with him, but I didn't understand why he didn't want to do the scene. He pulled me into my arms, looking down at me, running his fingers through my hair. "Because, Gab. It's hitting a little too close to home. When I'm in bed with you, it's sacrosanct. It's sacred. That, and I know being that close to you, that intimate with you is going to make me want a whole lot more than the scene permits, and I know I'll want to take you backstage and have my way with you when I know it won't be possible." I smiled, taking his hand he had placed on my cheek in my hand and kissing his palm. "I love you, Troy. I didn't know you felt that way about us." He smiled, lturning his hand still held in mine to rub my jaw softly. "You're the most important thing in the world to me. When I'm holding you in bed, even when we're not making love, it's as close as we can be, and I'm not just talking physically." I smiled, kissing his knuckles softly. "I love you, Wildcat," I whispered, lifting my other hand to run it through his hair.

He smiled at me, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine softly before pulling back. "Come on, we can just go take a walk." I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his, still holding onto his hand in mine. "I like that idea." He lead me onto the stage and down the stairs. Kelsi looked up from the orchestra pit where she was sitting at the piano doing some homework. She hadn't been here when Troy and I got here, but when she looked up at me, she had that look in her eyes like she knew exactly what Troy and I were doing. "Hey, Gabs," she said. "Babies treating you well?" I rubbed my stomach softly, looking up at Troy and back at her. "Very well, thank you, honey." She giggled, looking over at Troy. "And you're treating her well too, aren't you?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind I felt his laughter in his chest even though he didn't laugh out loud. "Very well, Kelsi." She shook her head. "I don't know how you two do it. I would never be able to do what you two do." I blushed, wrapping my arms tighter around his arms around me. "Wait till you get pregnant, Kels." He eyes widened, shaking her head. "Oh no! That's not happening any time soon! Not even a possibility." I giggled, laying my head back against Troy's chest. "Don't worry, Kelsi. I wasn't hoping you'd join me or anything. I know you're waiting, and I understand." Kelsi smiled, pulling her hair up under her hat. "I knew you weren't. Maybe when we're older we'll have kids and raise them together, but that will come later." I smiled down at her before looking back at Troy. "Ready for that walk, Wildcat?" He kissed the side of my head, rubbing my stomach. "Yep." I looked back at Kels. "I'll see you in math, Kels." She winked up at me, smiling brightly. "Have fun, you two."


	37. College Scholarship

Gabriella and I walked into the recently rebuilt gym an hour before the game started. No one was really here yet. People didn't start showing up until about a half hour before the game, but Dad required that all players be here an hour before the game. Junior Varsity didn't have a game tonight. They were done until Region. Varsity had one more away game and one more home game before we were set for region, and in spite of me missing almost the first month of games, we were still in first place of the region. I wasn't going to let that change any. The guys had barely won the games they played before Matsui let me back on the team and I wasn't going to let them down by doing any less than win by a long shot with me around. I always made sure to come out on top. I wasn't about to let anyone take that away from me. My teammates and I worked very well together and I knew they needed me. If I hadn't had Gabriella on my side, I wouldn't be playing with them and I was sure they would have burned out long time ago and wouldn't even be going to the regional playoffs.

"This is the part I hate about games," I told her, brushing her hair out of her face as I held her in my arms, looking down into her eyes. "What's that?" she asked quietly, smiling softly up at me. "Leaving you." She smiled, reaching up to press her lips against mine. "You'll see me soon, Wildcat. I'll be right out here on the bleachers doing my homework. Tay will be here soon anyway." I rubbed her back softly. "I know." Taylor and Chad always showed up together. They always showed up to the games together, just like Gabriella and me now, except for last week. I wasn't going to worry about that though. I wasn't going to worry about anything but our future together and making sure hat she was always happy. "I'm going to cheer really loud for you and I'm sure the Niños will the doing the same," she said, stepping back and pulling my hands to her stomach. "We love you, Troy, and I know we're all extremely happy and that's all because of you." I smiled, moving forward and kissing her lips softly before bending down and pressing my lips against her stomach twice, one for each of our children. "I love you two very much," I said, rubbing her stomach, before standing up and smiling down at her even more. "And I love their mama more than anything." She blushed, not turning her head away. I was so proud of her. I knew how hard it was for her to take a compliment or to have people say anything like that to her, but over the last few months, she's been doing better about not turning away from me whenever I talk to her like that.

"You better get in there, Troy, or I might not let you go," she winked up at me and I groaned, taking a step back nodding hesitantly. "You're right. I'll see you in a while. I love you." She smiled back at me, pulling her bag up more on her shoulder. "I love you, Wildcat," she replied before I stepped into the locker room, sighing heavily. I walked back toward my locker, walking past Dad's office. As I walked past the door, he called out to me, "Bolton." I looked over at him as he stood from his desk. "Get in here, son," he told me, walking around his desk. I walked in and he told me, "Shut he door." Doing as he told me, I turned back to him, walking over to him. "What's up, Dad?" He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "We gonna have a good game tonight?" I pulled my head back slightly, considering his question for a moment. "Yeah, Dad. We're going all the way again this year. State champions three years running. I won't let you down." He nodded, turning his head toward the seat, asking me to sit down without saying anything. Dropping my bag on the floor beside me, I looked up at him, shaking my head. "What's this about?" He sat down in the chair beside me, taking a deep breath. "I know you're only a junior, and this is a big deal for you and for the school, but Sean Miller will be here watching the game tonight. He's bringing his sons to watch the game. You've still got a year left here at East High, but if he likes what he sees tonight, you'll have your scholarship to U of A in the bag." I opened my eyes widely, taking a deep breath. "Wow!" I let off my breath in a huff, looking down in disbelief. All growing up, this is what Dad and I had talked about, going to U of A, maybe even going onto the NBA, but now as he was telling me this, I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted anymore. This wasn't the type of conversation I could have without Gabriella. She was going to be my wife and she needed to be apart of it.

"Dad," I said, looking back up at him as picked up my bag, "This is all too much for me to think about right now." He uncrossed his arms, holding his hands up in confusion. "What's to think about, Troy? This is all we've talked about for forever." I shook my head, taking a deep breath, finding this as a shock to me myself that I wasn't sure I wanted to go to the university anymore. I didn't know what Gabriella wanted to do about college and until I did, I couldn't make an informed decision about where I wanted to go now either. "I can't accept a scholarship to U of A unless I talk to Gabriella first. We're getting married, Dad. You know I can't make any decisions without her. She's got a say in our future too." He took a deep breath, obviously conceding as he nodded. "That's very wise, Troy. As much as I just want to tell you to accept it, I know you're head and heart is in the right place. But I don't think we need to tell Miller this. If you decide to go to U of A anyhow, you'll like to have the scholarship there waiting for you." Taking a deep breath, I ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my neck. "You're right, Dad. It's good to keep my options open. Thank you." He patted me on the shoulder, nodding. "Gotta look out for my best player, especially since my best player is my son." I smiled, patting his back as well. "I'm going to go get dressed now. Thanks again, Dad." He sat back against his desk, sliding his hands in his pockets. "You're welcome, son.

I walked out of his office, heading toward my locker again, seeing Chad standing by his. "Hey, bro," I said, coming up beside him. "Hey, saw you in there with Coach," he said, changing into his jersey. "Everything ok?" I sighed, opening my locker. "Yeah, he was just telling me that Sean Miller is here." Chad turned to me, eyes wide. "Sean Miller? As in U of A Sean Miller?" I laughed, knowing that I would be this excited about it too if I didn't have something better to think of. I had a life with Gabriella ahead of me, a life with Gabriella and the twins that I had to think about. She had to be a part of any "Yeah. He's bringing his sons along." Chad hollered out to the rest of the team who was changing into their jerseys as well. "Hear that? U of A Miller is in the HOUSE tonight!" After he said that, the whole team started whooping and hollering, cheering for no reason. I shook my head, pulling off my shirt and tossing it in the locker before pulling out my jersey shirt, pulling it on over my head. "Man, this is so totally cool!" Chad said, turning back toward me, shutting his locker and sitting down to put his shoes on. I nodded, undoing my belt and my pants, kicking off my shoes and pulling down my pants before tossing them in and lifting my bag to put my shoes under it. I took out my gym shoes and put them on the bench behind me before pulling my shorts out and pulling them on. I shut my locker, sitting down on the bench to put my shoes on as well.

I heard Dad coming into the locker area behind us, talking to the whole team. "Ok, boys, we have one more game after this one here at home, but that doesn't mean you can take it easy tonight. I want you working extra hard tonight. We've got a special fan out there tonight, so I want you doing your best." Chad stood, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yeah, we all know about Miller!" The team cheered again and I shook my head, tying my shoe. "Good news travels fast," Dad said, laughing. "Well," he continued, "I guess you don't need me to tell you to play your best tonight then. Not that I need to tell you any night, but any of you who are hoping to go to U of A when you graduate, I hope you'll show Miller what you've got. And don't think that just because you're not captain like Danforth or Bolton you won't show Miller you've got sills. Everyone of you are an asset to this team. Everyone of you can be an asset to U of A's team. Now," he said, clapping his hands together, "that said, fall in." I finished tying my shoe before standing up and grouping around Dad with the rest of my teammates.

"Ok, so hears the deal," he started, crouching down in front of us, "this is our last home game against the Knights before Region. Next week when we show up over there, I want you to hand them a repeat of tonight. And tonight? No mercy!" He took out his playbook, flipping it open. "Ok, tonight we're starting with Bolton, Danforth, Cross, Baylor and Taylor. Baylor, I want you to tip the ball off to Danforth. I want you all to remember you're a team out there, so if you see an opening, take it. Danforth will pass it off to Cross who will come down the sidelines, passing it off to Taylor who will then pass it off to Danforth again while Bolton comes down around the sidelines. Bolton, I don't want you getting too close to the hoop. They expect you to be the hoopster every time. Because of that, I want you staying away from the key. You're good at your three-pointers anyhow. Ok, Danforth, if Troy isn't open, get the ball back to Baylor. Zeke I want you at the key, ready to take the shot. Lay it up, it's the best course of action. Only get it to Bolton when you've got no other option. Bolton, when you've got the ball, I want you to remember no mercy, but I also want you to remember the rest of your teammates. We're all a team out here, from me down to Zara and Dion." We both looked over at the ball boys, and those closest to them patted them on the back. They were on the junior varsity team, but they always sat on the bench with us during our games as well. "Now I want you to get out there and show Miller and your fellow Wildcats what you've got!"

He stood up, taking a step back. "Captains. All yours." I stood beside Chad as Dad left the locker room area to do what he did prior to every game. He always went to greet the opposing team's coach and this time he'd be going out to meet with Miller as well. "Ok. Coach gave us the beginning play. Neither Chad nor I are out there to hog the ball. We're all a team," I said, adding to what my father said. "We're in it to win it just like all of you are, but we're not going to control the game. We're all in this together. Every last one of us. Now lets go out there and make Coach proud. Chad?" Chad turned from looking at me to looking out at the rest of the team before calling out our team battle cry. "What team?" The rest of us responded, "Wildcats," as he lead us out of the locker room repeating the chant and onto the court. I pulled up the back of the team with Rocketman and Dion, clapping them both on the back as they wheeled the carts of balls out onto the court.

* * *

After Troy walked into the locker room, I walked around the bleachers and to the stairs in the middle of one of the sets. Usually I'd just step up over an individual bench, but I wasn't going to take the chance and trip, not when pregnancy balance wasn't the best. I sat right behind where the team would sit, wanting to be near Troy, giving him all the encouragement he needed. It's where I'd sat all season except for last week, but it's where I'd be tonight and next week. It's where I'd sit at the away game and it's where I'd sit through Region and State playoffs. I knew they'd go all the way, especially since Troy was leading the team like he should be. I pulled my health book out of my bag, sitting it on the bench beside me. Opening up to the chapter we were supposed to be reading for our quiz tomorrow, I laid the book on my lap in front of my stomach. I wouldn't want to do it when we got home tonight. Troy was always in a spirited mood after games and I knew exactly what we'd be doing, and it had _nothing_ to do with school. Health and the reproductive system, maybe, I giggled to myself, trying to focus on the chapter, knowing that I shouldn't think like that, not right now. I started to read over the chapter when I heard Taylor and Chad walk into the gym. I knew Taylor would come over to sit by me, but she enjoyed studying more than I did, so we'd study more than talk, even if she did want to see my ring again.

She had seen it yesterday in home room and had to see it every time we were together. Not that I minded. If she wanted to gaze at it, who was I to stop her. It was a gorgeous ring and I loved it. Troy had picked out the perfect ring and I loved it. "Hey, girl!" Taylor said, stepping up over the bench to sit down beside me. I looked up at her, smiling. "Hey, Tay." She pulled out her health book as well, opening it to the same page I was on. "Ok, lemme see the ring again!" I laughed, handing my hand over to her. She took it, holding my hand gently in hers. "Gabriella, I love it!" She repeated for probably the hundredth time since she first saw it yesterday. "I have a confession to make though." I pulled my hand back from her, holding my book up against my stomach as I crossed one leg over the other. "What are you confessing?" She took a deep breath, pulling her book against her chest and crossing one of her legs over the other. "I knew about the ring since I knew that Troy knew about the babies. Chad told me." I blinked, nodding my head slowly, knowing that neither Taylor nor Chad were really good at keeping secrets, especially from each other. Taylor was a little better with others, but not with Chad. "Oh… That's ok." I smiled weakly, breathing in slowly. "Really?" she asked, turning more to me. "Really, Tay!" I smiled more for her. "I understand. Kelsi knew about Troy proposing both times before he did it too. It's all ok."

Taylor wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm just so glad you're actually engaged now. Not that I don't miss you staying at my house, but I love that you're back with Troy. I'll admit," she said, pulling back, holding up her hands slightly, "I didn't like you getting together with him in the beginning, but he's changed, just like Chad did for me. I didn't think it was possible for Troy, but he has and I'm so happy for you. And you're having his babies and marrying him. That's something I NEVER thought I'd see from Troy Bolton!" She laughed and I smiled back laughing slightly, laying my book down on my lap. "Thank you, Tay." I looked back down at my book before looking back over at her. "You know I'm happy, right? Happier than I've ever been." She placed her hand on my stomach, rubbing it softly. "I know you are, Gabby, and I'm so happy you are!" I smiled looking down at her hand, giggling as she quickly pulled her hand back after one of the twins rubbed a foot or elbow or something against her hand. She pulled her hand back quickly. "Oh, my God! Was that-?" I giggled more, nodding blissfully. "That was one of the twins saying 'Hi, Auntie Tay.'" She laughed, holding her hand up to my stomach again, pausing and looking up at me. "May I again?" She hadn't asked the first time and I thought it was funny she was asking now. I giggled more, sitting back a little for her. "You don't have to ask, Tay." She laughed, placing her hand on my stomach again, giggling slightly as one of the twins moved against her hand.

"What team?" Tay and I both turned to see the team come cheering out of the locker room. There were already hundreds of people in the gym by now and they all started cheering as the team started running around the gym. Troy came out of the locker room last, turning to look at me winking at me and waving. I winked back, waving my fingers at him. I loved him more than anything and I knew we were going to be together forever. I knew this is how we'd always be. I was sure he'd be playing ball through college and wherever our life went after that, probably coaching some team, I knew this is exactly where I'd be, watching every game. I loved being the devoted girlfriend and fiancée and when we were married I'd be the devoted wife. The thought of it actually made me happy. I wanted to be an actress and I knew one way or another I could have both, but whatever happened, Troy and I would be together and I would be there with him every step of the way.

Troy got the winning shot of the game with an assist from Chad and the crowd went wild. The score was 82 to 59. There was no competition, even though the Knights were the Wildcats biggest rival, they really didn't have much game tonight Taylor and I both ran down off the bleachers and I ran straight into Troy's arms as Taylor ran past us to Chad. I wrapped my arms tightly around Troy's neck, smiling brightly. "Great game, Wildcat!" He smiled, pressing his lips against mine, holding me gently in his arms. He was all sweaty and getting it all over me, but I didn't mind. I knew he'd forgo the shower here and we'd go home and take a shower together and we could clean each other off. I loved that we could do that. Even though we didn't have a place of our own, Troy's parents didn't really mind that we had sex or being intimate in any manner with each other under their roof. I think the biggest thing was they just didn't want to know about it. They didn't want to walk in and catch us doing it on the couch. We had to keep it to Troy's bedroom, which I could deal with. They weren't trying to keep us apart like my mother. I knew if she had her way we wouldn't be together, but that's why I didn't care what she thought anymore. Ever since that day Troy took me to the hospital, I didn't care what my mother thought. Social services were called and Dad stepped in, saying it was alright for me to stay with the Boltons, especially when the Boltons had been taking care of me all along anyway. I was just glad I had a family that loved and supported me even if my own mother couldn't.

Troy changed and met me at the back door to the boy's locker room. He didn't like coming back out after a game. I didn't mind though. He was pretty much like any famous basketball player. He'd come out there and everyone would go wild. Not that I minded that either. I was proud of him and I loved him, but he wanted to avoid it. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he kissed the side of my head as we walked to his truck. "So, the U of A coach was there tonight." I looked up at him, listening intently to him. "He saw the whole game. Dad's having him over to the house for a late dinner. We'll have just enough time to shower before he gets there with his wife and kids." Smiling, I nodded. "Wow, that must be a big deal!" Troy shrugged his shoulders, opening the truck door and tossing in his duffel bag, taking my school bag and doing the same. "I guess. He's here to offer me a scholarship if he liked what I saw. I don't now why. I'm only a junior." I shook my head, turning to face him. "Troy, I know school isn't our thing, either of us really. I won't argue with you that I'm not smart and as much as I hate thinking about college, I even know it's a good idea if I go. But you? Troy, you're going to go a long way in basketball, I know it." I smiled up at him, lifting my hand to caress his cheek. "Thinking about colleges right now is a big deal, considering you and I are already going through a lot of things in our personal life right now, but if this coach is going to be offering you a scholarship, I don't think you should turn it down. You don't have to accept it just yet, but don't turn it down."

He smiled down at me, kissing me softly. "You know, that's pretty much what my dad said." He laughed, shaking his head. "You're right. I need to have my options open. We don't have to decide what we're doing just yet, right? We do have too much going on in our personal life to really think about anything other than each other and our babies right now. Besides, if he's offering it right now, it's not like it's going to go away next year, unless I somehow can't play any longer." I placed my fingers over his lips, shaking my head quickly. "Don't talk like, Troy. You'll still be playing. I know you will." He smiled down at me, leaning over and pressing his lips gently against mine. "I love you, baby," he murmured as he stood back up straight, lifting me up underneath my arms and helping me sit in the truck. I slid over to my spot in the middle and rested my head against his shoulder after he climbed up into the cab of the truck as well. "I love you, Troy," I whispered as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward home. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of him as a professional basketball star.


	38. What's in a Name?

Gabriella was the perfect hostess last night with Miller. Even though it was Mom's house and she had cooked dinner, Gab took it on herself to play hostess. She greeted them at the door with me, lead them to the dinning room, talked me up the entire night and remained calm and collected. Miller's wife and Gabriella talked about the twins and pregnancy and how happy we were. Gabriella assured Miller that because she was pregnant and we were getting married it would have no affect on my college career. "Many college students, even sports players, have wives even children while they're at college," Gabriella had told Miller, which Miller couldn't argue with. Miller told us that he'd be glad to have us at U of A and extended the offer of the scholarship. We thanked him for the offer and left it at that. We weren't going to tell him we didn't know where we were going yet, but we listened to all he had to tell us about U of A. He stayed well past midnight before deciding it was time for them get going. Gabriella and I both thanked them for coming over and Miller told us he'd really love to have us both at U of A before my parents told them goodbye and they left. Gabriella and I told my parents good night and headed on upstairs to bed. I knew she had been worn out for hours, but she didn't let it show until we were upstairs in our room. I helped her get ready for bed before getting ready myself and climbing in bed with her. We both almost immediately fell asleep, exhausted from the day and not really looking forward to another long day tomorrow.

Gabriella and I had just gotten back from Blake's to get something to eat after school. We were sitting in the truck in the parking lot outside the auditorium as Gab finished her strawberry shake. "Niños like the shake, baby?" I asked her, rubbing her stomach. She smiled up at me, swallowing some of her shake. "I think they do," she said, giggling slightly as I felt one of them move against my hand. "I think they do too!" Gabriella laced her fingers with mine on her stomach, taking a deep breath. "I love this, Troy," she told me, laying her head against my chest. "I love being with you, just like this. I love being in your arms. I love being engaged to you. I love being pregnant. I love being pregnant with your children. Just being with you is the most amazing thing ever, and I'm never letting you go. Ever." I smiled, moving my hand from her stomach to her chin, lifting it so I could press my lips to hers softly. Whispering against her soft lips, I caressed her jaw with my thumb, "I'm never letting you go either, baby." Pulling back, I tucked some hair behind her ear. "I love being with you. I love that you want to be my wife. I love that you're having my children. A year ago I would have never thought I wanted all this, but there's nothing I want more than all of this with you and more. The day the niños are born and the day we get married will be the happiest days of my life."

She moved closer to me, kissing me again. "I think we should start thinking about baby names," she said after pulling back and laying her head back against my chest. "They're going to be here in less than three months, and we haven't even discussed names." She put her straw to her mouth, sucking in more shake as I thought about it for a moment. "You're right," I nodded. "I hadn't even thought about names. God, am I a horrible father or what?" She looked up at me, shaking her head insistently. "You are NOT a horrible father, Troy. But we can't call them Niños forever. They're two different little lives. We need to figure out names so we're not calling them Niño One and Niño Two." I chuckled softly, kissing the side of her head. "I agree, baby, but I've gotta be honest with you, I don't know the first place to begin." She rubbed my hand on her stomach. "I haven't though much about it myself, Troy. I was just dreaming last night about the twins. They were a little older and running around our house and we were chasing after them, but I woke up realizing I didn't know their names in my dream, or I just didn't call them by their names." I kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. "We need to figure out names," I agreed with her. "Are there any names you really like?" She turned to look at me, narrowing her eyes in on me. "Your middle name is Benjamin, right? I was thinking, we could name our boy after you, but to differentiate, we can all him Benjamin or Benny for short?" I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. "I like that," I told her, leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. She smiled brightly, the slight color of blush on her cheeks. I brushed my hand over her soft pink cheek, loving just looking at her. "What about you? Any names you like?" I smiled at her, tangling my fingers around a lock of her perfect hair. "Marie?" I suggested, looking into her eyes. "Like your middle name." She bit her lip, smiling more at me. "You like Marie?" she asked, sucking on her straw. I nodded, taking her hand in mine. "I do," I whispered, brushing my lips across her hand. "Benny and Marie Bolton? I love it!" she exclaimed, leaning up and pressing her lips to mine, still smiling brightly.

"I love it too," I whispered, kissing her. She smiled back, looking down and then back up at me. "I have to go in," she whispered back at me, "I have to use the restroom." I laughed slightly at her, nodding, opening the door and getting out of the truck. Turning back to her, I helped her down, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and shutting the door before walking into the auditorium through the back door. "I'll meet you in the dressing room," she said, kissing me on my cheek before heading into the bathroom. I turned, walking into the dressing room where Chad was standing in his tights and full Elizabethan getup. "Don't say a word!" he warned me as I snickered at him, shaking my head and turning from him. "Yeah, just wait till you get all dolled up, pretty boy!" he rebuked me as I walked over to the costumes. "I like my costumes, Chad," I told him, pulling out my first costume. I wasn't on until a few pages into the first act even though the play was about to begin in less than a half hour. "How can you like these nancy boy costumes?" Chad asked and I rolled my eyes. "It makes me appreciate my own clothes and Gabriella really likes me in the tights," I said, turning to smirk at him. "Oh," he said, taking a step back. "So, are you saying that Taylor might-" I held up my hand, stepping away from him with my first costume. "I'm not saying anything," I laughed, heading into a separated dressing area to change, not wanting to think about him and Taylor like that.

Backstage with Gabriella, I sat with her on my lap on the bed from our bed scene. We had only rehearsed this scene once and it was very difficult for me to concentrate on the scene and not holding Gabriella in my arms. We were waiting for my entrance, but all I wanted to do was sit here and hold my family. My hands were rested on her stomach even through all the material of her dress. "I want you to take it easy through this show, baby," I told her, talking to her gently. "Not just tonight, but through the running." She smiled, running her fingers through my hair. "I will, Troy. This isn't a high-stress production. I'll be ok. I promise you." I nodded, pressing my lips softly to hers, rubbing her stomach. "Good, I want all three of you: you, Benny and Marie to be safe." We shared a smile as I used their names for the first time. It felt natural, like those were the names they were supposed to have and they weren't even here yet. She rested her forehead against mine, wrapping her hand around the back of my neck. "We will be, Wildcat." I looked up, hearing Sharpay, playing Lady Montague, Romeo's mother, ask Benvolio, Romeo's cousin played by Zeke, asking him where I, Romeo, was. "I've gotta get onstage, baby," I told her, groaning slightly, brushing my lips against hers. "See you soon, baby." She smiled, sliding off my lap, sitting on the bed beside me. "Break a leg, Wildcat," she said as I stood up. "I love you, baby," I whispered, kissing the top of her head before making my way to make my entrance on the other end of the set as Montague, played by Grayson Granger, one of Gabriella's friends from the decathlon and a theater crony finished off his line before my entrance.

"… Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know." Zeke looked over at me, turning back to the Montagues, gesturing over to me. "See, where he comes, so please you, step aside. I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Montague looked over at me, Lady Montague sighing heavily in my direction. "Would thou wert so happy by thy stay," he said to Benvolio, "to hear true shrift." Montague turned to Lady Montague. "Come, madam, let's away." Montague took Lady Montague by her arm, leading her off the set and off stage. Benvolio made his way over to me, greeting me happily, completely trying to thwart my dreary mood, "Good morrow, Cousin." I sat on the low risen wall, dangling my leg over the side and propping up my other foot on the wall, laying my head on my knee. "Is the day so young?" I asked not necessarily to my cousin but to the dead air. "But new struck nine," Benvolio answered. I leaned back and looked up to the rafters, sighing heavily. "Ay me! Sad hours seem long." I looked down at Benvolio, taking a deep breath. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Benvolio looked off stage and back to me. "It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Looking away from him, I looked off into the distance. "Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Benvolio walked closer over to me, asking slowly, "In love?" I sighed, looking down, "Out-" Benvolio perked up, cutting me off, "Of love?" I looked over at him, shaking my head. "Out of her favour, where I am in love."

Benvolio turned from me, throwing up his hands. "Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" I stood from the wall, coming up to him, explaining my woes. "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? Oh me! What fray was here?" I shook my head, not wanting to know. "Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love." I turned away from him, talking out into the void, toward the audience, but not looking at them. "Why, then, Oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Oh any thing, of nothing first create! Oh heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this." Benvolio remained silent and I turned back on him. "Dost thou not laugh?" Benvolio took a step toward me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "No, Cuz. I'd rather weep." Looking at him, wondering why, I asked, "Good heart, at what?" He squeezed my shoulder, sighing slightly. "At thy good heart's oppression." Stepping away from him, I shook my head and paced the set. "Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it pressed with more of thine. This love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. Being vexed a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my cuz." I turned to walk off the way the Montagues had when Benvolio came up beside me. "Soft! I will go along. And if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders. "Tut, I have lost myself. I am not here. This is not Romeo, he's some other where." Benvolio grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking more. "Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." I looked away from him, shaking my head. "What, shall I groan and tell thee?" I didn't feel like telling him. He was my cousin, but telling him would only result in jest on his part. "Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who." Looking back at him, I told him vaguely, "Bid a sick man in sadness make his will. Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, Cousin, I do love a woman." Benvolio shook his head. "I aimed so near, when I supposed you loved." I rolled my eyes, turning to continue walking. "A right good markman! And she's fair I love." Benvolio came up beside me again. "A right fair mark, fair cuz, is soonest hit." Continuing on, I told him he was wrong. "Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow. She hath Dian's wit. And, in strong proof of chastity well armed, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharmed. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold. Oh, she is rich in beauty, only poor, that when she dies with beauty dies her store." Then Benvolio stopped me again, asking, "Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" I nodded, confirming what I had said, "She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity uts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair. She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now." He moved his hand to grip my shoulder tightly. "Be ruled by me, forget to think of her." I shook my shoulder free from his grasp, walking on. "Oh, teach me how I should forget to think." He walked along with me along the wall. "By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other beauties." But he didn't understand any. "'Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more, for there was no one more fair than she. "These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair. He that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost. Show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who passed that passing fair? Farewell. Thou canst not teach me to forget." But Benvolio would not give up. "I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." I shook my head, leaving the set and ending the scene.

I sat back stage, across from where Gabriella was on stage on the side of the stage where I would be entering soon, watching as she was performing a scene with Martha and Rachel Ross, playing Lady Montague. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, watching Gabriella in her element. Even though she was pregnant, she didn't even let it change what she did or how she acted out there. "Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme. I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?" asked Lady Capulet to her daughter Juliet. "It is an honour that I dream not of," Gabriella answered in character as Lady Juliet. "An honour! Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from thy teat," Martha said hugging her arms around Gabriella. Rachel took Gabriella's hands in hers. "Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers. By my count, I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief, the valiant Paris seeks you for his love." Martha continued to hold Gabriella, rocking her in her embrace. "A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world - why, he's a man of wax." Gabriella smiled at Martha, looking back at Rachel as Rachel spoke, "Verona's summer hath not such a flower." Martha agreed, "Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower." Yet Lady Capulet was not done convincing her daughter of the proposition. "What say you? Can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast. Read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen. Examine every married lineament, and see how one another lends content and what obscured in this fair volume lies find written in the margent of his eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover. The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride for fair without the fair within to hide. That book in many's eyes doth share the glory, that in gold clasps locks in the golden story. So shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less."

Martha scoffed, but retracted her disrespect, nodding to Gabriella. "No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men." Lady Capulet was done with the conversation. All she wanted was an answer from her daughter. "Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?" Gabriella looked from Martha to Rachel. "I'll look to like, if looking liking move, but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly." Lady Capulet smiled brightly, but was interrupted by a servant, someone from the academic decathlon team whose I didn't know, came through the back entrance of the set. "Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must hence to wait. I beseech you, follow straight." Lady Capulet nodded to the servant, telling him, "We follow thee," before turning back to her daughter. "Juliet, the county stays." I stood from leaning against the wall as the nurse told Juliet, Martha told Gabriella, "Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Martha hugged her before pulling her with her as the lights dimmed on that side of the stage, only to come up where I was entering the stage.

My cousin Benvolio and my best friend Mercutio, along with others of our friends were on our way to a party at the Capulet Compound. We had been on stage for a time, Mercutio and I sparring back and forth. "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn," I spoke to him, disputing what Mercutio had just said. "If love be rough with you, be rough with love," Mercutio countered, relaying my favorite line throughout the play. "Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in. A visor for a visor! What care I. What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me." I shook my head, hearing Benvolio beside me add, "Come, knock and enter, and no sooner in, but every man betake him to his legs." I shook my head, countering Mercutio with, "A torch for me, let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless rushes with their heels, for I am proverbed with a grandsire phrase. I'll be a candleholder, and look on. The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done." With that, I thought that Mercutio was done with me. "Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word. If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stickest up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!" But I knew that he was no more done with me than I with him. "Nay, that's not so," I argued. "I mean, sir, in delay, we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in that ere once in our five wits." I sighed, shaking my head. "And we mean well in going to this mask. But 'tis no wit to go." But he wondered why, asking, "Why, may one ask?"

I sighed heavily, revealing to him, "I dreamed a dream tonight." Everyone stopped walking when Mercutio added, "And so did I." I turned to him more, wanting to now of his dream. "Well, what was yours?" But Mercutio was no more serious than that of a Jester, "That dreamers often lie." Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "In bed asleep, while they do dream things true." At this, Mercutio laughed, "Oh, then I see queen Mab hath been with you!" My eyes widened, grabbing his shoulder as he continued, "She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone on the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies athwart men's noses as they lie asleep. Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web, the collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, not so big as a round little worm pricked from the lazy finger of a maid. Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love. O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, o'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, o'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are. Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, and then dreams he of smelling out a suit. And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, then dreams, he of another benefice. Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, and being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune bodes. This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage. This is she-" Chad ended up hyperventilating at the end of his monologue, completely in character and ending one of the greatest monologue of the show.

I gripped both of his shoulders, holding him facing me. "Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing." I tried to calm him and he said slowly, "True, I talk of dreams,Which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south." Benvolio interrupted, placing his hands on both of our shoulders. "This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves. Supper is done, and we shall come too late." Mercutio and I both turned to face him and I shook my head. "I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But He, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen." Benvolio smiled, nodding in return, happy that we were complying and we continued onto the party.

I stood at the party, watching the most beautiful girl walk around, greeting guests and looking like an angel sent from above just for me. She stopped just in front of the pillar I was standing behind and I reached out to grab her hand. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine," I started talking to her and instantly felt her relax after I had taken her had, just by the sound of my quiet voice, "the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I brushed my lips lightly across her fingers. Gabriella turned back and hid behind the pillar with me. I looked into her eyes and we both paused for a moment. "Good pilgrim. You do wrong your hand too much," she spoke, her voice as low as mine, "which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I moved closer to her, knowing my character was just as drawn to Juliet as I was to Gabriella. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I asked, rubbing her palm softly as I held her hand. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she told me, responding like a chaste maiden should. "Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." She looked up into my eyes as I neared her. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I moved even closer to her, dropping her hand and pulling her softly against me. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," I whispered, pressing my lips gently against hers. I held her against me for a moment before releasing her slowly, her hand coming up to her lips. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I rubbed her back softly, holding her gently against me. "Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I pulled her more against me, leaning her up against the pillar as my lips came back against hers, kissing her deeply, trying my best not to groan as I did. I was Romeo and she as Juliet. We were not Troy and Gabriella.

When I finally pulled out of the kiss, knowing I had probably kissed her longer than allowed, I looked down into her eyes as she spoke breathlessly, "You kiss by the book." I was about to kiss her again when I heard a voice call out, "Lady Juliet," and she turned to look toward it, stepping away from me as Martha came around the pillar. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Gabriella ran off toward the group of partiers and I watched her go, stepping close to Martha. "What is her mother?" Martha turned to face me, looking at me as if I was crazy. "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talked withal. I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks." My eyes widened as she walked off and I fell back against the pillar. "Is she a Capulet? Oh dear account! My life is my foe's debt." Benvolio came up to me, rather bereft of oxygen, pulling at my arm. "Away, begone. The sport is at the best." I let him pull me away, lamenting, "Ay, so I fear. The more is my unrest." He pulled me right into Capulet. We both stood in front of him almost frozen in fear. "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone. We have a trifling foolish banquet towards." We moved to pass him and he continued, "Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late. I'll to my rest." With his departure, we continued toward the door, making our way to leave.

* * *

I could still feel Troy's kiss on my lips. It was the one thing I loved and didn't like about performing with Troy: I couldn't distance myself from Troy and our characters. To me, they were always one in the same, which made things better than they were before he started acting and worse at the same time. I pulled Martha, Juliet's nurse aside, asking her as I watched Troy leaving the party, "Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?" Martha looked across the set and looked upon Troy, looking back at me. "I know not." I pushed her away from me, nodding her on. "Go ask his name. If he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed." The nurse went anon and came back a moment later. "His name is Romeo and a Montague," she told me as if by warning. "The only son of your great enemy!" I placed my hand to my breasts, breathing deeply. "My only love sprung from my only hate!" I almost gasped, "Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy." The nurse regarded me carefully, tightening her gaze on me. "What's this? What's this?" I pulled my eyes from the doorway where Romeo had just left, looking back at her. "A rhyme I learned even now of one I danced withal." I turned my head to hear my lady mother call out to me, "Lady Juliet?" The nurse took me by my hand and leading me toward the voice, calling out to the voice, "Anon, anon!" She turned back to me, dragging me along. "Come, let's away. The strangers all are gone."

Troy and I stood on the set during the balcony scene, his arms wrapped lightly around me. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit tree tops-" I held my fingers up to Romeo's lips, shaking my head and whispering, "Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." He shook his head, asking, "What shall I swear by?" I turned from him, shaking my head as well. "Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." He smiled down at me as I turned back to him. "If my heart's dear love-" I took his hands in mine, pulling them to me. "Well, do not swear, although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Romeo looked down at my breasts as I held his hands against them in mine. I smiled slightly, releasing his hands. "Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" My eyes widened. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Romeo stepped back closer to me, looking into my eyes, "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." I smiled brightly, wrapping my arms around him quickly. "I didst give thee mine before thou didst request it!" I pressed my lips to his, holding him tightly against me as we kissed. Pulling back, I whispered, "And yet I would it were to give again." He ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled softly at him as he whispered in return, "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

I smiled, turning my head softly into his hand as he placed it on my cheek. "But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." We moved in to kiss each other again when I heard the nurse call to me, "Lady Juliet." Romeo's lips pressed against the side of my head as I turned my head to the call. I turned back to him and we both smiled brightly at each other. "I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!" I turned my head back to the house, calling in to her. "Anon, good nurse!" Turning back to him, looking up. "Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again." Romeo nodded and I reluctantly pulled myself away before retreating into "my bedroom." I took the bottle of water from Martha as she handed it to me, nodding my thanks. I had to keep hydrated while I was out there or I'd be passing out and that wasn't good. I was thinking about texting Tay and having her get me some food from somewhere, even if it was the vending machine.

Troy continued his lines out on stage as I drank as much of the water as I could. "Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial." I handed Martha the bottle of water and ran back out onto the balcony set. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite. And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." I new I was proposing marriage and a life with him together, but I knew I was in love and didn't mind I was being brazen or hasty. Martha called out from backstage again, "Madam!" I laid my head back slightly, calling back to her, "By and by, I come -" I looked back at Romeo, smiling brightly, "To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief, tomorrow will I send." Romeo smiled even brighter than I was. "So thrive my soul-" I giggled, placing my hand on his face. "A thousand times, goodnight!" I pulled slowly away from him, exiting back into "the bedroom." Martha handed me back my water and I smiled at her. "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light," Troy spoke, saying Romeo's goodbyes even after I had left the balcony. "Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." I swallowed some water, handing Martha back the bottle as I ran back out on stage, seeing Romeo climbing down from the balcony. "Hist! Romeo, hist!" He climbed back up quickly to me, staying on the other side of the balcony. "Oh, for a falconer's voice, to lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud, else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, and make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name."

Romeo leaned against the wall as he held onto the balcony near me. "It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!" I knew he was right, and I loved that. He started to climb back down the trellis before I called back to him quickly, "Romeo!" He turned back to look at me, "My dear?" I smiled at him calling me that, asking, "At what o'clock tomorrow shall I send to thee?" He didn't even have to think about it when answering, "At the hour of nine." I smiled brightly, resting my elbow on the balcony railing and my cheek on my hand, gazing down at him. "I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then." I giggled slightly. "I have forgot why I did call thee back." He climbed quickly back up to me, his face inches from mine. "Let me stand here till thou remember it." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company." He took my hand in his, kissing the palm softly. "And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this." I smiled brightly, swallowing. "'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone, and yet no further than a wanton's bird, who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty." He rubbed my hand against my cheek, "I would I were thy bird." I stepped away from him slowly. "Sweet, so would I, yet I should kill thee with much cherishing." I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling softly. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I walked off the set, exciting the scene as Troy finished off his last line, climbing down the trellis. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

The wedding scene, in silence, commenced as Kelsi's music playing while we were married was beautiful. Romeo had killed Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, after he had killed Romeo's friend, Mercutio, yet she had still married Romeo and we were laying in our wedding bed the morning after our wedding night. I was still supposed to be asleep as Romeo got out of bed, standing in the light of the balcony dressed only in his tights. I wished he could be naked like in the movies, but this was only a PG-rated family production, and aside from that, Troy thought of him and me being this intimate as sacred, so him being naked would tarnish that, and I would never have that. He turned back to me to get dressed. I crawled up behind him on the bed behind him wearing a nightgown, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing one of them. "Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." I did not want my husband of less than a day to be leaving me so soon and was hoping that it were only the nightingale, and content to believe just that. But Romeo was certain it was not. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." I laid my head on his shoulder, hugging him still from behind. "Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales, to be to thee this night a torch bearer, and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou needest not to be gone." He turned to me, laughing and laying me down on the bed, moving on top of me, pulling the sheets back over us. "Let me be taken. Let me be put to death." He kissed my chin and down to my neck as he continued speaking, "I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow. Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day." He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. I wanted to enjoy it, but the more I knew it was daylight and he needed to leave. I pushed at his chest, turning my head from the kiss, frowning heavily. "It is, it is. Hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division. This doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes, oh, now I would they had changed voices too! Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, hunting thee hence with hunt's up to the day, oh, now be gone. More light and light it grows."

I pushed him from me and from the bed as he pulled me up into his arms, wrapping them around me, speaking sullen, "More light and light, more dark and dark our woes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me as we kissed. Amidst our kiss, the nurse walked into the room, and Romeo ducked down behind the bed. "Madam!" she cried at me and I turned to face her, holding my hands down by my side. "Nurse?" She walked around closer to me, finding Romeo at my feet, arms wrapped around my legs. She looked down at him and back up at me. "Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke," she said, looking out the window and back down at Romeo, "be wary, look about." She looked between the two of us a few more times before leaving the room. I looked down at Romeo, pulling him to his feet. "Then, window, let day in, and let life out." He pulled on his shirt and quickly hopped on one foot at a time as he pulled on his shoes as we walked to the balcony doors, kissing as we went. "Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend." He pressed his lips lingeringly to mine, holding me close to him before pulling back and climbing over the balcony railing. "Art thou gone so? Love, lord, ay, husband, friend! I must hear from thee every day in the hour, for in a minute there are many days. Oh, by this count I shall be much in years ere I again behold my Romeo!" But he tried his best to console me, speaking softly, holding onto my hands from the other side of the balcony. "Farewell! I will omit no opportunity that may convey my greetings, love, to thee." I smiled softly, the smile barely reaching my eyes. "Oh, think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" I was stricken with fear that we would not even as he assured me, "I doubt it not. And all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come."

I wanted to believe him, kissing him briefly before he started to descend the trellis. I looked down upon him, speaking gravely, "Oh God! I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art below, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." He spoke with the same somber tone as he got to the bottom of the trellis and starting to walk off the set, "And trust me, love, in my eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" He exited and I leaned over the balcony, holding onto it tightly. "Oh fortune, fortune! All men call thee fickle. If thou art fickle, what dost thou with him. That is renowned for faith? Be fickle, fortune. For then, I hope, thou wilt not keep him long, but send him back." I turned to go back into the bedroom where Lady Capulet would tell me that I am to marry the County Paris. That is when I would go to Friar Lawrence, the very friar that did marry the man I was already vowed to, my dearest Romeo, for council. That is when he sends me away with a vial to put me into a death sleep to avoid marrying the county. Friar Lawrence was to send message to Romeo that I was not dead and that we would be together upon the time that I were to awaken.

* * *

Benvolio came to me and I did not know of the Friar's plan, having missed the courier, heading back strait to Verona at Benvolio's first word of Juliet's death. Coming to her in the mausoleum after having broken in, I found my Juliet devoid of life, lying under a shroud. "For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light." I walked over to her, looking down upon her. "Oh my love! my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," I spoke solemnly, pulling down the shroud from her. "Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there," I grieved, running my fingers over her beautiful lips. I looked back up, seeing Tybalt laying on the vault slab beside Juliet. "Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?" I walked around Juliet, sighing as I approached Tybalt, standing over him.

"Oh, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin!" I bowed my head for a slight moment before turning back to my wife. "Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee. And never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest," I spoke to her, telling her of my plan to join her here, "and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh." I took a vial from my pocket, full of poison to hasten my death. "Eyes, look your last!"

I looked down on her, leaning over to pull her into my arms. "Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, Oh you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." I pressed my lips to her lifeless, yet very life-filled lips, whispering in despair, "A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" I uncorked the vial, lifting it to my lips, drinking of the vile liquid. I coughed out, "Oh true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." I pressed my lips down onto hers, falling down onto her and subsequently onto the ground, dead, but unfortunately not like my wife.

* * *

Friar Lawrence, played by Jamie Cole, a fellow theater player, came into up beside my lifeless body, finding Romeo on the ground beside me. "Romeo! Oh, pale! Who else? And steeped in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!" he crossed himself, looking to me where I turned slightly. "The lady stirs." I looked up and around, still laying down. Seeing the friar, I speak, my voice coming out weak and dry, "Oh comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" He pulled me to help me sit, my body feeling very stiff and very weak. "I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away." I froze as he pulled me to my feet and I saw my husband, lying on the ground. "Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead," he told me and I did not wish to hear him speak anymore, yet he continued, trying to pull me hence. "Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming." I pulled my hand from his, looking more on my unmoving husband. "Come, go, good Juliet," he spoke, breaking off quickly, hearing voices approaching. "I dare no longer stay."

I spoke, not turning my head to him. "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." The friar stood uneasily for the moment before running out of the tomb. I slowly walked around to my husband, lying on the floor. Kneeling down beside him, I found the vial still clutched in his hand when I took his hand in mine. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?" I looked at it, looking down at him. "Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. Oh churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips," I spoke with hope, running my fingers over his lips. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." I pressed my lips to his, finding nothing of the poison left on them to help me join him. I cried against him, resting my forehead against his. "Thy lips are warm," I sobbed against his lips. I heard the voices approach more, looking up at them, not wanting to be taken away. I looked back down to Romeo's lifeless body, finding a dagger at his side. "Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger!" Pulling it up, I looked it and then down to him and back to the dagger. I held the dagger up above my breasts. "This is thy sheath!" Stabbing the stage knife into my chest between my breasts, I choked, "There, rust, and let me die." I fell down over my Romeo's body, thankfully dead as he.

We finished with the curtain call and changed out of our costumes before walking out of the back of the auditorium. Troy had his arm wrapped around my waist, my arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close to me. "I'm so tired," I told him, yawning as he opened the door to his truck. "We'll go home and get some sleep," he told me, lifting me up into the truck. "Can we get something to eat first? Maybe Mom left dinner out for us." He nodded, climbing up into the truck and shutting the door. "I'm sure she left something for us." I smiled, taking his hand in mine before kissing it softly. "It was a good show. You were amazing, Wildcat." I felt his lips on my head, as I closed my eyes. "You were amazing, baby." I smiled softly. "I love you, Troy," I whispered, yawning. "I love you, Gabriella. You and Marie and Benny," I heard him whisper before I fell fast asleep.


	39. Happy Birthday

I was so tired of being pregnant by now, but I still had more than two months. I was so tired and my back hurt and my feet hurt, and I did everything I could to stay off my feet. Dr. Robespierre had told us at our last appointment that if I didn't relax more, he was going to have to put me on bed rest. As much as I loved being pregnant, it was hard. There's more than one reason why they tell you not to get pregnant while you're a teenager. I'm sure pregnant women of all ages get tired and worn out like me, but with the stress of school, I was wearing thin. I definitely would be waiting a while before having more children. I wanted a lot of children, but I couldn't do this so soon again. I needed time to recover and grow up a little bit more. Not that being pregnant with Benny and Marie hasn't helped me grow up any, but with age comes maturity as well and I was still quite young.

Troy's birthday was tomorrow, and with school and the play and Troy's basketball games and practices, I wasn't able to get to the store to buy him a present yet. Troy had basketball practice after school, getting ready for State finals, so I called Lucille during lunch, asking her if she'd take me to get something for him. She said she'd be there to pick me up as soon as school was over. Troy was waiting outside my last class as I walked out through the door. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the side of my neck, causing me to jump sky high. I giggled slightly, placing my hand over my heart. "Troy, you scared the living daylights out of me." He turned me around to face him and I smiled up at him. Rubbing my back, he looked down at me. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to." I giggled a little more, stretching up and kissing his lips softly, stepping out of his arms and taking his hand, leading him to my locker to get my bag. "Don't you have practice?" He nodded, rubbing my hand with his thumb, "Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were coming with me to watch." I smiled softly, shaking my head. "Your mom's coming to pick me up. I'm sorry." We stopped in front of my locker and he opened it for me. "That's ok. So, you and Mom going to go do something girly?" I giggled, putting my book away and taking my bag out, shutting the locker. "Something like that," I told him wrapping my arm around his waist, walking with him down the hall to the front doors. "We're going to the mall." He held me close to his side, rubbing my stomach. "Ok, just promise me you'll take it easy." I smiled up at him, running my fingers through his hair. "I will. I promise." He leaned down in front of me, kissing my stomach twice, once for Marie and once for Benny as he rubbed the side of my stomach. "You two take it easy on your mama and make sure she takes it easy too, ok?" I smiled at him as he stood up. "You are so sweet," I told him as he smiled, pressing his lips against mine. "Just taking care of my family. I love you," he said, kissing me softly again. "I love you, Troy." He slowly released me and I stepped away from him, opening the door. "Have fun," he said and I turned back, waving to him before heading out to where Mom was waiting.

I had no idea what I was going to get for Troy. I wanted to get him something he would really like. Troy's mom and I walked into Sears an into the sports department. "Maybe I could get him a basketball or something. Do you think he'd like that?" I asked Mom as she walked with her arm around my waist toward the basketballs. "I think that's a really good idea. He has actually wanted one for a while. Jack and I forgot at Christmas time," Mom told me. "I can show you the one he wants." I smiled, leaning my head against Mom's shoulder for a moment as we stopped in front of the basketballs. "Here it is," she said, pulling it down off the shelf, handing it to me. "It's one of the more expensive ones, but I can help you out, if you'd like." I shook my head, looking at the ball and the price. "No. I can handle it. Thanks, Mom." I wrapped one arm around her, hugging her close to me. The babies moved inside my stomach against her and she pulled back, smiling down at my stomach. "Oh, that's amazing! I haven't felt a baby kick in ages. Well, even like that. Of course, the only time I felt it like you do is when I was pregnant with Troy. But, that was incredible. I giggled as Mom leaned down, hugging my stomach, resting her face on it. "Hello, beautiful babies! It's Grammy." I smiled, looking down at her. "We chose some names," I told her, having only now realized that we haven't told her. With the play and basketball, Troy and I had forgotten to tell Mom and Dad. "What did you come up with, honey?" I smiled, rubbing my stomach as the twins continued to move. "We're naming the boy after Troy, calling him Benjamin or Benny for short." Mom smiled brightly, listening as I told her about Marie's name, "And the girl's name is Marie, after my middle name." Mom smiled even brighter, wrapping her arms around me. "I love them, Gabriella. The names are perfect!"

I smiled brightly, rubbing my stomach as she pulled away. "I need something to eat," I told Mom as we turned to walk to the cashier desk. "We could stop by the food court or just go home. Which would you like to do, sweetie?" I rubbed my stomach, thinking. "Maybe we could stop by the Orange Julius stand?" Mom nodded as we got to the cashier desk. I paid for the ball and we walked to customer service to get the ball wrapped. After we were done getting it wrapped, we went to the food court to get an Orange Julius for each of us before leaving the mall. I yawned after pulling on my seat belt. "You need to take it easy, honey," Mom said, rubbing my shoulder as she pulled out onto the road. "I know, Mom. And I am. I'm just really tired." Mom smiled and I closed my eyes as she said, "Well, the boys won't be home for another hour, so I'll get dinner started and you go take a nap or just lay down." I shook my head, yawning again. "I can help you with dinner, Mom." She answered firmly, "No, sweetie. I want you to take it easy. I'm not making anything difficult. Just rest when we get home." I nodded, giving in reluctantly. "Alright, Mom." I rubbed my stomach, opening my eyes and taking a drink of my Orange Julius through the straw, ready to be home already. I did need to lay down.

* * *

Dad and I got home around the same time. He was just getting out of his truck when I pulled into the drive. "Hey, Dad," I said, throwing my backpack over my shoulder with one strap and shutting the door. "Hey, son. Good practice tonight. I think we're shaping up nicely for State." I walked toward him as he opened the back door. "It's in the bag, Dad," I told him, walking in as he followed behind. "Now don't get ahead of yourself, Troy. I love your go at it attitude, but I don't want you getting a big head about it." He shut the door behind us, telling me, "I know you're good, but conceit leads to destruction." I kissed the side of Mom's head as she placed the casserole on the table, still talking to dad. "Conceit is bragging about yourself. Confidence means you believe you can get the job done. I am confident in myself, but mostly, I'm confident in my team." Dad looked at Mom, smiling proudly. "We raised a smart boy, Luce!" She wrapped her arm around my waist, hugging me softly. "Very smart boy." I hugged my mom back. "Where's Gab?" Mom walked over to the fridge. "She's upstairs. She was worn out when we got back from the mall, so she's gone to lay down." I sighed, leaning against the table. "How can I get her to relax more? I'm worried about her and the babies. Dr. Robespierre told her she needs to keep her stress level down. She can't do that if she's not taking care of herself." Dad placed his hand on my back, squeezing my shoulder. "That's what she's got us for, son." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Dinner almost ready, Mom?" She nodded, handing plates to my dad for him to set the table. "Yep. Would you like to go get Gabriella?" I headed toward the stairs. "We'll be right back down."

I walked into my room, seeing Gabriella on the bed asleep in her sea of pillows, her back away from the door. She slept with two under her head, one at her stomach and one between her knees. When I slept with her, she usually kept the one she as laying with now at her stomach at her back, letting her lay against me, but she still slept with four pillows all the time and it astounded me. I didn't know anyone could sleep with so many pillows comfortably, but it was the only way she was comfortable. I dropped my backpack on the floor, crawling up on the bed behind her, wrapping my arm around her stomach. The twins were moving around and I wondered how she could possibly be sleeping with the wrestling match going on inside her stomach. Smiling brightly, I kissed the side of her stomach. "Hey, Niños. Daddy's home." I rubbed her stomach, feeling her stir slightly. "I love it when Daddy comes home," I heard her sleepy voice greet me. Turning to look up at her, she turned slowly around in my arms. "I missed you," I showed her by kissing her deeply. I felt her lips curl up into a smile as we kissed and I pulled her closer to me. Pulling back only slightly, I spoke softly against her lips, "Hungry?" She laced her fingers up through my hair. "Very." I smiled, kissing her again tenderly. "Mom's got dinner ready downstairs." I helped her up off the bed, wrapping my arm around her stomach as we made our way downstairs.

The next day when I woke up, I wanted to forget that today was my birthday. But no one forgot. Mom was all over me with kisses and hugs. Dad, while not so touchy/feely, was still quite cheerful. Gabriella, however, had handled my birthday just as I had wanted. Well, I hadn't expected it, but it had been a nice way to start my day. She had woken up earlier than usual, waking me up by sitting on my lap and moving her hips against mine. I had already been dreaming about her, so when she sat on my lap, I was already aroused. "Troy, wow!" She said, rubbing her hands over my bare chest. We were both still naked from last night's lovemaking, so I was easily able to slide up into her. She closed her eyes, moaning softly. I moved my hands up over her stomach, grasping the sides of her breast, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples. She trembled against my hands and I opened my eyes, smiling up at her. She was moving herself on my cock, I didn't even thrust much into her. She did everything by herself with the occasional, uncontrolled thrust from me. We both came at the same time, holding onto each other tightly.

We showered together, and I repaid her wake-me-up by kneeling in front of her and helping he cum again by licking and sucking her clit and letting my fingers do their magic by thrusting into her, rubbing against her G-Spot with every stroke. She ran her fingers in my hair, moaning out my name as she came. I carried her out of the shower, grabbing our towels to dry off as I walked with her in my arms back to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, we ended up making love again. We had just finished and were laying in each other's arms when Mom knocked on the door and told us breakfast was ready. We knew we had to get ready for school, but we just wanted to hold each other for a while. "We'll be down in a minute, Mom," I told her, kissing Gabriella's bare shoulder. "We'd better get downstairs. Mom's making eggs Benedict for your birthday. She says they're your favorite." I smiled, helping her to her feet. "They are," I told her, letting her get dressed as I got dressed as well.

We ate breakfast and left for school, where it seemed like the whole school was celebrating my birthday as well. I didn't like all the attention like this, but Gabriella explained to me that everyone in the school loves me. "The only person I care about loving me is you, baby," I whispered, kissing her lips softly as we walked to the gym during free period. Since we weren't working on the end of year production, and they weren't building sets yet, and with State was this weekend, Dad wanted the team practicing as much as possible. Gabriella sat on the bleachers, doing her homework and watching me practice. She also watched during after school practice. I suggested she could have Kelsi or Taylor take her home, but she insisted she wanted to stay with me. I didn't mind, as long as she was relaxed and taking it easy. Practice didn't last long before Dad let us all go early. I told Gabriella I'd be back out soon and headed back into the locker room. Everyone seemed to be more anxious to get out of there than usual. They all left long before me. Dad was even gone by the time I was ready to go. I shrugged, heading out to the gym to get Gabriella. "Ready to go?" She stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready," she told me, taking my hand as we headed out of the gym and to my truck.

When we pulled up to the house, dozens of cars were lining the block. "What's going on?" I asked Gabriella as she smiled over at me. "Your parents and I planned a party for you, Troy. It's nothing big. Just some people from school. Your dad's making hamburgers." I smiled brightly, helping her out of the truck. "You didn't have to do this, baby." She rested her head against my chest as I wrapped my arm around her. "I wanted to. We wanted to, Troy. You do so much for everyone else. We just wanted to do something special for you." I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, baby." We walked into the kitchen, dropping our bags off at the table before heading into the backyard. _**"Surprise!" **_Everyone yelled as Gabriella and I walked out of the house. I looked around at everyone waving slightly. "Thank you everyone, thank you. Thank you all for coming." Everyone stayed for hours, eating, laughing and just having a good time. Gabriella looked like she was exhausted, so I took her up into the treehouse Dad and I had built when I was younger. I sat with her between my legs and arms wrapped around her so she could rest back against me. "This is the best birthday ever," I told her, whispering in her ear. She turned her head up to me, smiling. "You like your party then?" she asked and I nodded, kissing the side of her head. "It's the best birthday ever because you're here. I have you and Benny and Marie here, and I know every year is going to be better and better than this." She leaned her head back and I kissed her lips softly.

Everyone left and we took the presents into the house to open them in the TV room. I opened all of the presents from everyone, coming to mine last. I unwrapped it, turning to Gabriella, shaking his head. "How did you know?" She smiled, looking over at my mom before looking back at me, her beautiful smile playing on her lips. "Your mom told me." I leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. "Thank you, baby," I whispered softly. "I love you, you and Benny and Marie." She smiled softly, pressing her lips back to mine. "Happy birthday, Troy," she whispered softly against my lips. It was the best birthday I had ever had and I was sure they would only get better.


	40. All the Way

"I'm going to drive up to in the truck, Dad. Gabriella's coming with," I told him during the end of free period on Thursday, walking into his office and shutting the door. We were leaving an hour after school gets out to head up to Santa Fe. Dad turned to me, narrowing his eyes on me. "I can't authorize that, Troy." Holding up my hands, I asked, confused as to why not. "What? Why?" Dad put his play board down on the table, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Because. If I authorized you being able to share a room with Gabriella up there, I'd have to authorize all the guys to be able to bring their girlfriends. I know you're engaged and I know you're expecting the twins, but I can't authorize it for you and not the rest of the team. Besides, you know it's against the rules for boys to be in girls' rooms and vice versa." I sighed heavily, sitting down heavily in the chair across from his desk. He leaned against the desk, sighing as well. "Look, I know, Troy, and I understand." I shook my head, looking up at him. "No, Dad, you don't understand. Mom's coming. You'll have her. I need Gabriella. I need her there with me." Dad crossed his arms over his chest, inhaling deeply. "Tell you what, see if Danforth's girlfriend can come with. She's Gabriella's friend, right? We'll get an extra room and they can share it. I'm not going to let Gabriella stay in a room by herself. Nothing would keep you from sneaking into her room if she had her own room." I rubbed my face coarsely, moving my hand around to rub the back of my neck. "That means you don't want me to drive too, right?" Dad shook his head. "Sorry, son. She and Chad's girlfriend can come up with your mother. They'll also have to sign travel waivers. I'll take care of Gabriella's, but I'll get McKessie one in class." I sighed, nodding. "Ok. I'll accept that." But, I knew that if Taylor and Gabriella were rooming together, nothing was going to keep us from sneaking between the rooms anyway, and something in me told me Dad knew that. He was only trying to make it look like he was sticking to the rules.

I showered and headed out to the gym where Chad was sitting on the bleachers with Gabriella. I was glad they got along now. I hated that he had been jealous of my relationship with her when we first got together, but the four of us, six if you counted Gabriella's sister and Ryan, were all really good friends now. But Chad and Gabriella getting along was the best thing I could have ever hoped for, and neither Taylor nor I was around, which made it better. Walking up to them, I smiled at Gabriella, sitting down between the two of them. "So, I talked to the coach, and he was thinking you two could invite Taylor to come with. They have to have an even number of girls and boys to the rooms and Dad's not going to let us _plan_ on sleeping together," I said to Gabriella who took a deep breath, leaning her head against my shoulder. "That's ok, Troy." Chad stopped spinning the ball on his finger and held it down on the bench between him and me. "He said we can't _plan_ on it, but if it were just to happen, like we traded rooms on the spur of the moment at night, without Coach knowing," I nodded over to him, smirking. "Exactly." Gabriella looked up at me, shaking her head but smiling anyway. "Troy, you're bad! We're going to get into even more trouble if anyone finds out." I shrugged my shoulders, laughing deviously. "Hey, would you rather not sleep without me?" She giggled, biting her lip. "No." I laughed, kissing the side of her head. "So, one of you two can ask Taylor and you two," I said to Gabriella, "can ride up with Mom." Gabriella nodded, smiling. "I guess that's better than not going." The bell rang for us to head to third period and I sighed, standing up, helping Gabriella to her feet. She held her book to her side, looking over at Chad. "I've got Biology with Tay this hour, so I'll talk to her about going." Chad tossed the ball toward the hoop, responding to Gab, "Great!" The ball went straight through the net and I cheered, "He shoots, he scores! Gotta take that straight to State, man!" Chad laughed, "Oh, you'd better believe I'm bringing that all the way!" I laughed, turning back to Gabriella, kissing the top of her head, walking with her to her class.

I was ok with Gabriella coming with Mom. I didn't want her on the bus anyway. Those seats are far too uncomfortable and the guys are just way too wild. I wouldn't want her to accidentally get hurt. I loved her too much to subject her to the team's torture. Besides, I knew they were right behind us and I could call or text her at any time. The drive was a little over an hour. I could handle that. Pulling out my phone, I sent her a simple text, _Love you! Love M & B!_, before sliding it shut and putting the phone back in my pocket. "So, when you getting married, Bolton?" Will Taylor asked. We were all talking about our girlfriends and how devoted they all were to us. Some guys had girlfriends on the cheerleading team, most of them anyhow, then there was Jason, who was dating Martha Cox, whom I've gotten to know pretty well because of the plays, but she was head cheerleader as well, I just didn't have much to do with them. Mostly because I had never wanted to be more of a stereotype than I already was. I wouldn't have ever been with a cheerleader if my life depended on it. Jason was a quiet guy and didn't talk much. Martha was completely the opposite of him. Chad and Taylor weren't really that similar either. I think Gab and me were the most alike out of all of them, but even we are two completely different types of people. Being together has changed us both, I think. I know I've been changed for the better just being with her. "We haven't really decided, yet, Taylor," I said, not really wishing to discuss my life with Gabriella with him. I was sure he liked her and I hated him for that. He and I hadn't ever really gotten along, but I hated him now that I was with Gabriella.

"I'm thinking about asking Sharpay out," Zeke said, thankfully deterring the conversation with Taylor. I turned my head to him as Chad burst out, "You've got to be fucking joking, man!" He nodded, leaning forward into the isle. "I'm serious. I really like her." After all the shit she's pulled with Gabriella and me, I hated her, probably more than I hated Will Taylor, but I didn't think Zeke liking her was a bad idea. "Good for you, Zeke," I told him, holding my hand up and high fiving him. Chad turned to look at me, completely caught off guard. "What? You hate the fucking bitch!" I nodded, leaning back against the seat in front of me, pulling my leg up, resting my knee against the back of the seat I was sitting on. "I do, but maybe if she starts dating Zeke, she'll leave Gabriella and me alone." I held up my hand to Zeke, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I really don't like her man, but I don't want you to let that keep you from being with her." He shook his head, waving his hands at me. "No problem! I know what she's done, but I also think she's a little misunderstood and doesn't get enough attention, that's why she's always screaming out for it." He laid back in his seat, looking utterly twitterpated. "I'm wanting to shower her with attention, and my baked goods." I shook my head, hoping that he could actually get her to go out with him. It would be the perfect way to get her off of Gabriella's and my backs. She'd actually backed off since Gabriella and I got engaged and we told her off. She had deserved it. I don't care if she ran off crying like a little baby. After all she did to hurt Gabriella and me, I didn't give a fuck. But if she started dating Zeke, maybe she'd actually leave us alone for good. I just hope she didn't break his heart.

_

* * *

_

Love you. Love M & B!

I read the text, smiling brightly before texting back to him, _We love you, Troy. Any chance we can eat when we get to Santa Fe?_ I sat my phone on my lap, turning to look back at Mom. "Troy will ask Dad if we can," I told her, answering to her asking me to ask Troy if we were going to eat when we got there after getting the text. "Good," Taylor said from the back seat, "I'm starving!" I laughed, nodding my head. "Me too, Tay," I told her, looking over at Mom. "Do you think we can eat some place like the Outback? I'm reallllly craving some meat." Mom laughed softly, nodding her head. "I'm sure Jack would be ok with that. You could ask Troy when he texts you back." I nodded, looking down at my phone as the text tone rang. I read off the text to Mom and Tay, "Dad says we have to check into the hotel before we can." Mom nodded in return. "I should have remembered that. Jack doesn't like to waste time." I nodded, texting Troy back silently. _Think Dad would be ok with taking us to The Outback Steakhouse? _Sending the message, I sat back against the seat more, closing my eyes and yawning. I actually could go for a nap when we got there, but I knew it was more important to eat. "I think you should get to sleep early tonight, honey," Mom said to me and I opened my eyes to look over at her. "And since you won't be sleeping with Troy tonight, I hope that won't be too hard of a task." I bit my lip, nodding. "I'll try to sleep tonight." Mom looked over at me briefly, informing me, "Jack sets a strict 9 o'clock curfew. You don't have to go to sleep at that time, but everyone is required to be in their rooms at nine." That sounded good to me. That would probably actually give me enough time to take a nap before Taylor and Troy traded places. The text tone went off on my phone and I looked down at it to read it. _Dad says that sounds great!_ "Dad says Outback is good," I told Mom and Taylor before laying my phone back down in my lap.

I woke up feeling Troy's lips against my own. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," I heard and felt him whisper against my lips. Opening my eyes slowly, I smiled up at him. "Morning already?" He laughed slightly, undoing my seatbelt and taking my hands to help me out of his mom's car. "Nope. We're at the Outback." I looked up at the restaurant as he helped me out of the car. "Wow! I didn't expect to fall asleep." He wrapped his arm around my waist after shutting the door. "I'm glad you slept. You need your rest." I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder as we walked. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole cow." He laughed and I felt it rumble through his chest at my side. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me as he said, "I'm sure we could order an entire cow, if you wanted." I laughed, turning my face more into his chest. "No, just a really big steak will do." He kissed the top of my head, walking with me into the restaurant. Dad had gotten us a corner of the restaurant all for the team, cheerleaders, and the rest of us. The team was loud, talking and laughing like a bunch of hyenas. The cheerleaders were talking at at least ten miles per second. Mom and Taylor were sitting at a booth with Dad. Troy and I took a two man booth on the corner of the wall beside them. Chad wasn't really sitting with the rest of the team. I was sure he was going to come sit by Taylor. Troy took my hands across the table, rubbing his thumb over my engagement ring. I smiled down at his hands around mine. "I love you, Troy. You make me so happy." He leaned down pressing his lips to my fingers just below my ring before looking up into my eyes. "I am the happiest man ever. I love you, Gabriella. More than anything, I love you." I smiled brightly, looking up as the waitress came over to get our orders.

We ate for the most part undisturbed. I don't know if Troy had told the teammates not to bother us, but they had kept to themselves and leaving us alone, except for the occasional question or holler over at him. Troy's dad told us all to head back out to the bus and we all piled out the doors. Dad said Taylor and I could ride over on the bus and he'd ride with Mom. I sat in a seat with Troy and Taylor sat with Chad. Troy pretty much tuned everyone else out while we sat on the way back to the hotel. We sat with our hands resting on my stomach as the twins danced a tango inside. Troy pressed down on one of their feet and they kicked back, making us both laugh. This was one of the things I enjoyed so much about being pregnant. I loved these moments with Troy and the twins, and I was going to miss being pregnant for simple reasons like this. There were so many other reasons why I wasn't going to miss it, but there were just as many reasons why I would miss it.

By the time we got to the hotel, I was exhausted. I wanted to take a nap, but everyone was talking about going swimming. I didn't want to be a drag on anyone, so I decided not to tell anyone how tired I was. Hopefully the water would be refreshing and invigorating enough to wake me up some. I could nap after we went to the pool before curfew. Taylor and I went to our room after Coach Bolton gave us our keys. Once we got inside, we heard a knok on a door inside the room across from the front door. Taylor and I both saw the door when we heard the knock and turned to smile almost deviously at each other before going to the door and Taylor opened it. "Looks like we don't have to worry about sneaking around," Troy said, stepping into the room, wrapping his arms around me as Taylor jumped into Chad's arms behind Troy. I laughed slightly, holding my arms over his shoulders. "Makes me wonder if your dad did this on purpose." Troy laughed, nodding his head. "He knows which rooms have adjoining doors, so I'm sure he did." I giggled more, turning my head to the side so Troy could kiss my neck. "I thought you wanted to go swimming, Wildcat," I teased him as he startd sucking at my clavicle. He groaned, moving his mouth to my ear, whispering heavily against it, "I'd be willing to stay here in the room." Chills spread over my body, feeling his breath on my neck. I felt my knees going weak and I gripped his shoulders tightly. "We should go swimming, Troy," I swallowed, barely able to whisper. He slowly pulled back after kissing my lips shortly. "You're right," he acquiesced, smirking slightly down at me. "Too bad we can't go swimming like we did last time." I blushed, biting my lip. "Go on, Wildcat," I giggled, slapping his chest. He kept me close, lowering his voice, "You didn't by chance bring a bikini?" I tightened my lips, shaking my head. "Not a chance. You're the only one who gets to see me that close to naked." His smirk softened and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I love knowing that!" I smiled up at him, stretching up to kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Troy," I murmured against his lips, kissing him once more before pulling back from him. "Go get ready. I'll be out soon." He pulled one of my hands up to his lips, winking at me as he stepped back to the door. "I can't wait!"

Taylor came back into the room, pushing Troy back into his room, telling him to go take a cold shower, before shutting the door on him. We changed into our suits before hearing a knock at the front door this time. I walked over to answer it all ready to go as Taylor came out of the bathroom. "All ready?" Troy asked as I opened the door. I smiled stepping out into his arms. "Ready!" Taylor came out behind me, wrapping her arms around Chad and I looked to her as we started walking down the hall. "Did you get the key?" Taylor held it up as we walked. "Of course! Who are you talking to, girl?" The two of us giggled as Chad pushed the elevator button to go down. "I will never understand the things you girls giggle over!" Chad said as Taylor laughed. "Good! You're not supposed to!" Taylor said, playfully punched him in the gut. I looked up to Troy, returning his smile. We all four stepped into the elevator and headed down to the pool. The rest of the team and the cheerleaders were already playing in the pool, splashing around and having a good time. Just watching all of them made me tired. I seriously wanted to go back up into the room and nap, but I wanted to be down here with Troy more.

We stayed down at the pool for close to an hour, all the while, Troy kept asking me if I was ok. I didn't know if he was picking up on how rundown I was or if it was just his usual worrying since the doctor told us I needed to take things easily. I wasn't playing around like the rest of the Wildcats, but I was still getting tired anyhow. I started falling asleep against his shoulder as he held me in his arms and he said he was taking me upstairs and to let me rest. He told the team he'd see them in the morning and to make sure they didn't miss curfew. We went up into his and Chad's room, telling Taylor she could stay with Chad as long as they wanted to stay at the pool. We weren't supposed to be in the room alone together, even if his dad had basically gave us the yellow light by giving us adjoining rooms. But I was going into his room where anyone could see. Troy didn't mind though. He wasn't doing anything but taking care of his fiancée and children. I loved how caring he was. He wouldn't let anything happen to me and I knew it. He would protect me with everything he had. Once in the room, I picked up his shirt he had been wearing earlier in the day to change into it. "I can give you a clean shirt, baby," He said, unzipping his duffel bag. "No, I want to smell you, not laundry soap." He laughed, pulling out his Wildcats jogging pants and a Wildcats T-shirt. "Like to take a shower with me?" he asked, leaving his clothes beside his shirt on the bed. "I'd love to," I told him, letting him take my hand as he lead me into the bathroom.

The shower was short. We weren't sexual with each other at all. We were in there long enough for him to wash my hair and my body before cleaning up himself. Stepping out of the shower, he helped me out, holding a towel out to wrap around me before wrapping one around his waist and leading me back out into the bedroom. I pulled his shirt on before turning to him as he finished pulling on his shirt. "I'm so worn out," I told him, stepping into his arms as he held them out to me. "Let's get you laying down," he said, walking with me to the head of the bed, pulling down the sheets, helping me climb in. He climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry I'm so tired," I expressed my regret to him. He kissed my shoulder, pulling me more against him. "You don't need to apologize for that, baby. You're basically three people. Of course you're going to be tired. It's nothing to be sorry for." I smiled, pulling his arms more around me. "I know. I just want you to know that I am sorry." He held me close to him, not letting me go for anything. I started to fall asleep, even though it was barely eight thirty. I'd get about twenty to thirty minutes of sleep before Taylor and Chad would be back up here.

But no one had woken me up until I heard a loud knock at the door and Troy's dad yelling from the other side as he continued to walk past the room. "Out on the bus in ten minutes, team!" I looked over at the clock on the nightstand: 5:05 a.m. I had been asleep for at least seven and a half hours. I couldn't believe they had just let me sleep all night, or that I didn't even wake up when Taylor and Chad came back up. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Troy said, noticing I was awake. I looked up at him, smiling softly. "Good morning, handsome prince," I greeted him in return, sitting up as he sat down on the bed beside me. "You let me sleep all night," I pouted as he pulled back from kissing my cheek. "You were bushed, Gabriella. I couldn't wake you up. You need your rest, if not for yourself than for the Niños, baby." I placed my hand on his cheek softly, smiling at him. "I know ... I should go get dressed. Are we heading down to the arena already?" I asked, taking his hand after he stood up to help me stand as well. "Denny's breakfast first." I smiled, nodding and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Good, I'm starving." He laughed and I left the room, walking in on Taylor sitting on Chad's lap as they made out. I rolled my eyes, giggling softly. "Don't mind me. I'll just get dressed in the bathroom." I took my clothes into the room and didn't even get a protest from either of them.

We all rode over in the bus and Mom and Dad drove ahead of us. Taylor and I sat together because Troy and Chad wanted to give the team a pre-pregames peptalk. I was so proud of him and I was so proud of him and I was so grateful Matsui let him back on the team. I didn't think either of us should be punished for getting pregnant, but I especially didn't think that Troy should be kept from playing the game he was born to play. I knew that it was what he was meant for. And he was meant to lead them. He was a natural born leader. He has charisma that radiates from him. I knew it years ago. He had me charmed from the beginning, and when I started falling for him, I didn't even want to fight it, despite his reputation. And now, I can't even say no to him, even if I wanted to. Troy made me happy, happier than I've ever been and I knew I would always be. We ate breakfast at Denny's and left for the arena to be there at seven sharp. Troy told the team to head on into the arena and stayed back to walk with me. Taylor and Chad walked ahead of us and Martha and Jason walked in ahead of them. "Are you going to be sitting behind me?" Troy asked, rubbing my stomach. "Always. I am your biggest fan!" He leaned in, kissing me gently. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered softly, holding me close to him as we came up to the locker room door. I ran my fingers through his hair at the back of his head, smiling up at him. "I love you, Troy." He leaned down, pressing his lips to my stomach twice, rubbing it softly. "I want to see you two cheering me on through every game. Daddy's going all the way, Niños." I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling down at him. "We're going to be cheering for you all the way, Daddy," I whispered down to him as he looked up at me, smiling. "I love being called that." He stood up, wrapping his arms around me. "Well, Daddy," I winked at him, "get out there and take the championship." He laughed, kissing me quickly before stepping back into the room. "Love you three!" he said, waving at me. I waved my fingers back at him, calling back to him. "We love you, Daddy."

* * *

And just as I had promised everyone, we were down to our last game about to go back out and finish after halftime. We hadn't lost one of our games and we had swept most of them by a long shot. The only team that really gave us a run for our money was the Knights and they were the team we were down to the end with. But I had no doubt in my mind that we'd take it, we just had to keep our head in the game. I knew I was playing my best for Gabriella and my twins, even if they couldn't see me, they'd know when they were older that we had back-to-back championship games, last year and this year, and then next year, they would be here and I'd win the game for them then too. I loved them and I wanted them to be proud of me, all three of them. I stood in front of my team after Coach left us for Chad and me to give them our midgame speech. Chad usually didn't say much, only picking up the chant at the end when we headed out to the court. Looking around at all of them, I took a deep breath. "This is your game," I told them, very seriously. "I wasn't with you during the entire season. You guys held it together and if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't be about ready to kick some royal Knight ass!" They all whooped and hollered and I pressed on, "So when we go out there, I'm going to make you all look good. This game is about you, not about any individual member, especially me. When you get out there, we work together. There is no ONE person that is going to win this game for us. We're all in this together. So get out there, and show those Knights who's boss!" They all cheered again as I turned to Chad, nodding to him. "What team?" Chad yelled above the noise, starting our tribal chant. "Wildcats!" the rest of the team and I yelled back. "What team?" Chad shouted out again. "Wildcats!" We cried out, as Chad and I started to lead the team out of the locker room. "What team?" Chad called one more time. "Wildcats!" We roared out before Chad joined with us, hollering louder, "Get your head in the game!"

Coach gave us our play and I was given the ball. Looking over to Will Taylor I nodded before passing the ball to Chad at the whistle. Running into the court, I took the pass from Chad, coming around number 18 of the Knights, J. Harper, taking it down the court. I came to the key, looking around to my teammates. Why every team thought they had to double and triple team me was beyond me. I bounce passed the ball between number 07, T. Everett, and number 22, G. Boyd, over to Zeke who took the ball up for the layup. The crowd cheered and the Knights started to take the ball down the court. The score was 56-48, and I wasn't going to let the score get any closer than that. I came up on Harper's heels, coming beside him to block any passes sent his way. He was the Knight's team captain and the would do anything to get him the ball. Not all captains or even playmakers tell their teams what I had told mine. We really were all in this together and I wasn't about to take all the glory of victory for myself. Everett passed the ball back to Harper, and I took the opportunity to swoop in and intercept the ball and head back down the court. The Knights hadn't been expecting me to swoop in so quickly, so by the time they had realized what had happened, I had already put a quarter of the court between them and me. I took the ball all the way to the hoop, laying it up with ease. Turning toward the stands behind my dad and the rest of my teammates, I waved to Gab, winking at her. I saw her face turn red and she didn't even turn her head away much. I loved having this affect on her. Smiling, I turned my attention back to the game as number 36, H. Trent, of the Knights, checked the ball into Everett, who Chad was guarding. Chad didn't even let him touch the ball before slap passing it over Zeke. Zeke faked right and then broke left around 17, R. Rogers. Will Taylor was standing just outside of the key and Zeke took the opportunity to pass it to him. H. Trent stepped in and received the pass from Zeke instead of Taylor, passing it directly to Harper, who broke out away from me, heading down the court with me right behind him. I moved between him and the basket and he passed it over to Everett who broke out around Chad, shooting a basket only to miss. Chad reacted quickly, snatching up the rebound and tossing it out to Jason behind me. I turned around quickly running down the court to our basket. Jason passed it to Zeke seeing him open. Zeke began to get boxed in and bounce passed the ball between two of the Knights' players to Chad who passed it to Taylor just outside the key. Taylor took the shot and the crowd cheered again.

The rest of the game went pretty much the same as the first half. We stayed at a good lead ahead of the Knights by at least 12 to 20 points. We were now down to sixteen seconds left in the game and the Knights had control of the ball. Coach had us crouched down around him, giving us our last play. The score was now 87 to 70. "Ok, sixteen seconds left. Even though we've got this game and the championship in the bag, we're not about ready to stop giving it our best. We didn't lose a single game this year," he looked around among all of us, "and that's on all of us! This is your victory dance! Take it all the way!" The entire team let out a slight cheer before Coach held up his hands. "Now, with that said, get out there! Tough "D"! Take no prisoners! F you can, get the all back down the court. If not, don't let your defense down. Get out there and finish this game, champions!" He held his hand out in the middle of us all to lay our hands on. Coach looked up at Chad. "Danforth?" Chad nodded one, strongly. "What team?" he called out the team's battle cry. "Wildcats!" And had and Coach joined in, cheering with us, "Get'cha head in the game!" I looked up to see Gabriella leaning against Mom's shoulder. Almost froze and probably would have if Chad hadn't patted me on the back. "Come on, Captain!" he yelled and I nodded. I notice Mom shake Gabriella softly. Gab turned her head up to look at Mom who mouthed my name before looking at me. She smiled softly and even I could tell it was forced. Smiling back at her, I mouthed, "I love you." She seemd to be breathing deeply but finally mouthed back, "Love you."

I quickly turned onto the court, running over to stand to the side of Harper. His teammate, number 19, J. Donner tossed the ball over to number 12, K. Craig. Craig took the ball down to the key, passing it back over to Harper. I flew between them, stealing the ball and bringing it down the court. I heard my teammates cheering out, telling me to take it all the way, but this wasn't my victory to claim. I looked back to Chad, nodding to him. He nodded back to me and I turned toward the hoop, faking to make the shot before turning back around Harper, tossing it to Chad who was easily able to take the ball up to the net, slam dunking it as the buzzer sounded. Chad screamed out wildly from the rim, holding onto it still, "What team?" The rest of us cheered back loudly, "Wildcats, number 1!" I turned away from Chad as he dropped from the rim, screaming out, "Wildcats!" Taylor ran past me to Chad as I ran over to the bleachers where Gabriella was still sitting by my mom. I was so worried about her even though I knew if something was seriously wrong with her, Mom would have taken her straight to the hospital. Mom stood up as I stepped over the bleacher the team and I had been sitting on and she rubbed my arm. "Great game, son!" I nodded, not taking my eyes off Gabriella. "Thanks, Mom." She looked down at Gabriella and then back at me. "I'm going to go congratulate your father." She left Gabriella and me alone. Gabriella kept her eyes on me as I sat down beside her, placing my hand on her back softly. "Congratulations, Wildcat," her voice came out weakly as she wrapped her arms around me. "What's wrong, baby? Are Marie and Benny ok?" I asked her, pulling her more against my side. Some one walked past us on the bleachers, congratulating me. I nodded up to them, thanking them, but not taking my attention off of Gabriella.

"I'm ok, Troy. I just really need to lay down," she told me, wrapping her arms around me. I held her closer to me, kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure that's all?" She nodded her head against my chest and I looked down at her. "My back hurts," she said, looking up at me, "and when I stand up, I get a slight pain in my side … like that one day with my mother." I pulled back to look at her better, worried that she was hurting more than she said she was. "But not as bad," she quickly added. I took a deep breath. "The team has to shower and change," I told her, "and then we'll be leaving." She smiled, nodding softly and I kissed her head gently. "Make sure you tell my mom if anything gets worse. Promise me." She nodded her head, rubbing my thigh. "Promise." She smiled and I slowly stood up. "I love you, baby." She leaned back, resting against the bleacher behind her. "I love you," she said weakly, still sounding like she wasn't feeling well at all, but I knew if something was really bad was going on, she would tell me. Or at least I hoped she would. I took a deep breath and headed toward the locker room with the rest of the team. I was worried as hell about her, but we had to get going and then I'd make sure she took it easy. I'd ride with her and Mom on the way home and just hold her. I had to know she was ok, and the only way I'd know that is if I was holding her in my arms. I loved her and I never wanted anything to hurt her.


	41. Night of all Nights

Prom was tonight, and even though Dr. Robespierre had put Gabriella on bed rest Monday after we got back from State, we were going. State was more than a month ago. Going to school without her, spending almost all day away from her, especially on days when I had to work was starting to wear on me. I was so grateful to be able to come home to her at the end of the day. We hadn't made love that often since she was put on bed rest, but that wasn't the most horrible thing in the world. I was thankful just to be able to hold her in my arms every night and to have the reassurance that she and the twins were ok. Benny and Marie wouldn't be born for another month, but I couldn't help but wish that they would come sooner. I wanted them to be ready when they came. I wanted them to be healthy and ready to be born. But I wanted Gabriella to start feeling better as well. These last five weeks since State have been horrible. Robespierre had told us that the pain was stretching, brought on by stress, and that it could be very painful, and it would get worse if she didn't take it easy. That was why he had put her on bed rest.

Taylor and Kelsi helped her stay on top of her homework. She swore up and down to Matsui that the pregnancy wasn't going to affect either of our grades and that having the twins around next year wouldn't be a problem either. It was one of the many things she had promised him to get me back on the tem, and even though the season was over, she was bound and determined to keep that promise. Matsui could still keep us from extra-curricular activities next year if we couldn't hold up our end of the deal. I worked a little harder in my classes as well, and I did all I could to help Gabriella, just to help her keep her promise to him. She was definitely smarter than me, but I did what I could, even if that only meant taking her assignments back to class for her.

But with prom tonight we weren't going to let any of that bother us. I wasn't sure it was a good idea for us to be going since she was restricted to bed, even if she was insisting. But I was worried about her and the twins. I didn't want anything bad to happen and she'd be in even more pain than she has been in. So that's why I decided to call Robespierre and ask him if it was alright. I didn't want to wait until after school to do it either. He had given us his number in case of an emergency, and I think this constituted as one. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and was searching through the address book when I heard Kelsi coming up behind me. "Hey, hoops man," she said, walking up beside me. I glanced over at her briefly and back to my phone. "Hey, Kels. What's up?" I asked her, coming to Robespierre's number, looking over at her. "I was just wondering how you were holding up. Know this bed rest thing is weighing on Gabs and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I sighed, sliding my thumbs into my pockets, still holding onto my phone in the one hand. "It's hard on both of us, but we've just got a little over a month to go. I know she'll be ok." Kelsi smiled softly up at me, shaking her tiny little head. "I asked how _you_ were holding up, Troy, not how the two of you are coping. How are _you_ holding up?"

I walked with her over to the stairs, sitting down with her. "This last month has been really hard on me," I admitted, raking my fingers through my hair before coming to rest on my neck and rubbing it, trying to relieve some of the tension. "I am worrying myself sick over her health. And not just hers, the twins' as well. I miss her like crazy all day long. The only thing that relieves any of this tension is being able to hold her every night and feel Benny and Marie move inside her stomach." Kelsi placed her hand on my back, hugging me tightly. "I figured as much. And you haven't told anyone any of this, have you?" I shook my head, looking down at her. "Just you." She smiled up at me and I continued, "I don't want Gabriella stressing out more than she already is, and I can't tell my parents. I don't want them to be worried about both of us. I can't tell Chad because - well lets just face it, he's Chad." She laughed an I shook my head more. "I guess the only person I could really tell is you." She nudged me gently. "Then why haven't you come to me before now?" I took a deep breath, releasing it heavily. "I'm sorry, I forgot again." She smiled, squeezing my shoulder. "That's what I thought," she laughed again and wrapped an arm around me. "Thank you, Kels." She smiled up at me, rubbing my back. "I didn't do anything." I nodded, hugging her against my side. "Just being here for me to talk to. It's enough for me." She hugged me back, resting her head against my shoulder. "It's what family does." I smiled down at her again and she asked, pointing at my phone, "Who were you calling? Gabs?" I shook my head, holding up my phone to show her the doctor's number. "I was calling Robespierre."

She arched her eyebrow up at me, asking, "Why? Is Gabriella alright?" I nodded. "That's why I'm calling. Gabriella wants to go to prom tonight, but since he put her on bed rest, I'm not sure if we should." Kelsi rubbed my arm. "I'm sure she'll be fine, but if you need reassurance, call him." She stood, looking back down at me. "I'll leave you be. Ryan's waiting for me for lunch." I smiled up at her, nodding in appreciation. "Thanks, Kelsi." She shrugged her shoulders, waving her hand at me. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later," she said, walking down the stairs. I waived to her, pressing send on my phone. The line rang three times before he answered, "Robespierre." I stood, walking down the stairs slowly. "Doctor, it's Troy. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez's fiancé." I heard him practically chuckle. "I know who you are, Troy. Is Gabriella alright?" I sighed, coming to the bottom of the steps. "Yeah, but that's why I'm calling. East High's prom is tonight and she realy wants to go." Robespierre slowly replied, "Yeah?" I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling ridiculous having to ask this. "You put her on bed rest," I reminded him, even though I as sure I didn't need to. "Is she going to be ok to go?" The doctor cleared his throat and I looked at the phone quizzically before putting it back to my ear. "If she's feeling up to it, I think it would be a good idea if she goes. It should be a stress reliever for the both of you," he answered, no hint of the laughter that had been in his voice before. "Really?" I asked. "I mean, she'll be ok? And Marie and Benny will be ok?" I had to be absolutely sure. "Yes, Troy. As long as she doesn't overdo herself, she should be just fine." Should be didn't sound to assuring, but I had to trust him. He was the doctor, not me. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll see you Tuesday for her appointment." He replied immediately, "Have a nice night out. You to deserve it." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Thank you," I told him before ending the call and dialing Gabriella.

"Hi, Troy," Mom's voice answered Gabriella's phone. Panic flowed through me like a raging river. "Mom! Where's Gabriella?" She spoke quickly, but silently. "She's right here, Troy. She's just taking a nap. She was tired after I made lunch, but she's ok. She's just sleeping here in the TV room. Calm down." I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes. "Thank God!" I swallowed hard, leaning against the wall. "Tell her I miss her when she wakes up." I could hear my mom's smile through the phone. "I will, Troy. You just focus on school." I opened my eyes, nodding to some one walking by saying hi. "I'll see you after school. I have to stop by and get a tux last minute, but I'll be home shortly after." Mom answered excitedly. "Oh, good, Troy! I went out for a moment earlier and picked up a dress for Gabriella too. She's wearing a plum-colored dress. That should help you when you get your tux." I looked straight ahead of me. "And that's supposed to help me, how? What's plum? Like purple?" Mom laughed into the phone and explained, "Just tell the guy at the tux shop that your date is wearing a plum-colored dress and when you go to get her corsage." This was way too confusing for me. "Corsage? What is that?" Mom's laughter immediately stopped and I knew she was trying to cover it up. "It's a flower for her wrist, honey. You could ask for some plumerias. Pink. It will go perfect with the dress. That's what we got for your boutonnière. Although we got you white." Ok, I wasn't going to focus on anything other than what she was telling me to get. "Ok, mom. Got it. Plum dress. Pink plumeria corsage. Got it. Thanks mom. Talk to you after school." I ended the call and slid it in my pocket. She was starting to confuse the hell out of me.

* * *

I woke up on the couch in the TV room and I was alone. Sitting up, I looked around, hearing Mom call to me from the kitchen. "Oh, you're awake. I thought you were going to wake up soon, so I thought I'd prepare you a snack." I looked over at her as she brought a fruit platter into the room, setting it on the coffee table. I smiled at her, curling my legs up underneath my body. "Thank you, Mom," I said, reaching over and taking a few strawberries. "Sit down and join me." She smiled, nodding, leaning over to pick up a few grapes before sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," I told her, taking a bite of one of the strawberries. She waved her hand, swallowing a grape she had her in mouth. "Honey, you're pregnant. You can sleep all you want. Besides, once the babies are born, you won't have the luxury of doing it. So you take advantage of it all while you can." I swallowed my bite of strawberry, smiling more at her. "Thank you." I looked at the clock on the wall and back at her. "It's late! I slept for a long time. Is Troy home?" She shook her head. "He's probably picking up his tux right about now. He should be home soon." I smiled brightly, exhilaration filling me. I was so excited he was getting his tux so we could go to prom. I really wanted to go. I hoped he would be ok if we went down to the Hotel Blue afterward, make a whole night out of like regular high schoolers do, well, ones not expecting twins or engaged to be married.

"I'm so excited for tonight, you have no idea, Mom!" I told her, reaching forward and picking up some grapes. "I know you two are going to have a lot of fun, Gabriella!" I popped a grape in my mouth, chewing it up. "I can't wait. Maybe Troy and I can go out to eat before we go to the dance." I smiled brightly, eating the other grape and standing up. "I'm going to go get ready," I told her, heading toward the stairs. "I'll be here if you need any help, honey." I smiled back over at her. "Thank you!" I walked up the stairs as quickly as my pregnant butt could move. I walked into the bedroom, pulling off my dress and tossing it in the dirty clothes hamper as I walked into the bathroom. I reached into the shower, turning on the water before turning back to the mirror and smiling at my stomach. "We're going to go out and have fun tonight, Niños! Mama's soooo excited!" I rubbed my stomach for a moment before sliding my hands down to slide my panties off. I tossed them and my bra after pulling it off into the dirty clothes hamper. I rubbed my stomach softly again before stepping into the shower. I picked up the shampoo off the caddy and poured some into my hand before lathering it up in my hair. I loved it when Troy would wash my hair, but because we haven't been having sex over the last month that often, so he hasn't been washing my hair either. Both of us enjoyed it too much. I finished my shower and stepped out as Troy walked into the bathroom.

"Well!" He stood staring at me and I didn't even move. "Like what you see, Wildcat?" He stepped closer to me and I swallowed. He reached for my towel and wrapped it around me from behind, pulling me closer to him, not closing the towel. "I really like what I see," he winked at me, growling, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against his body even though he was fully dressed. I felt my pussy walls tighten slightly and my clit jump. I moaned softly, moving closer to him. "Down, Wildcat," I purred up at him, feeling his cock stiffening against my stomach through his pants. "Plenty of time for that tonight after the dance." I winked at him, stepping back and wrapping my towel around myself. "I'm going to get dressed. Maybe you should take a cold shower." I smirked at him, stepping back to him only to press my lips against his lips, kissing him passionately before pulling back and winking up at him. "Just a preview of what you get tonight, big boy." I smirked more at him before walking out of the bathroom and to the dresser. I pulled out some panties, lavender. They'd match the dress perfectly, not that anyone but Troy would be seeing them. I wasn't going to be wearing a bra. The dress had enough support on it as it was.

I walked into the closet to get dressed, turning on the light and shutting the door behind me. I didn't want Troy to see me until I was completely ready to go. I'd have him closes his eyes when I went back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Pulling on my panties after drying off, I turned to the dress hanging in the closet inside a bag. I took it from the bag and slid it over my head, tying the sash behind my neck. I turned to look at myself in the mirror on the closet door. Troy's mom had helped picked out the perfect dress. I loved it. It was gorgeous. I picked up my new shoes out of the box, opening the door. Troy had just pulled his pants on and I bit my lip, moaning softly. He looked soooo good! Licking my lips, I took a deep breath and quickly told him, "Cover your eyes, please." I watched him close his eyes, a sly smile playing on his lips. "You'll see when I'm all ready, Wildcat," I giggled, dropping my shoes on the bed before walking into the bathroom. "Not even a peek?" I giggled more, shaking my head. "You can wait," I called back out to him. "You can open your eyes now." I picked up my brush, running it through my hair. I loved how cute he was. I loved him so much. I was so happy to be with him. He was the love of my life and I couldn't wait to be married to him. As I put down my brush to let my hair air dry, I picked up my makeup case, thinking about getting married.

"Troy?" I spoke, still loud enough for him to hear me. "Yeah, baby?" I took a deep breath, starting to put on my face powder. "Tonight after the dance, do you think we can go to The Blue?" I knew he'd know what I was talking about. It was our place now and just calling it Blue was enough of a title for both of us to know we were talking about the hotel. "Yeah. That would be perfect, baby. I'll pack us a bag. Maybe we can make a weekend out of it," Troy suggested and I smiled. "I love that, Troy!" I closed the powder compact and picked up a compact of blush. "I'll call them," he answered. "Do you think while we're there we could … discuss the wedding? When and all that?" I applied my blush as he replied, "Sounds perfect, baby. Are you ready yet? Can I see?" I giggled, shaking my head. "Patience, Wildcat!" I put my blush away, picking up some eyeliner. "Ok, ok. Hurry up." I giggled more. "That's not patience!" He laughed loudly and I blushed, putting on my mascara. I finished up with some lipstick and put on some pink and gold drop earings, before making sure my hair was just perfect. Troy loved it down, so I was keeping it down, as usual.

I peeked my head out the door, seeing his back turned toward me as he tied his tie. I slowly walked over to sit on the bed. "Don't turn around until I tell you to, please." He chuckled and I slid my first shoe on, fastening the buckle around my ankle. I put the other one on and stood, facing him. "Ok, baby. Turn around." I'd never called him baby before, but for some reason it just came out and I liked calling him that. I loved when he called me it, and this was almost as great of a feeling. He turned around slowly, looking me over from head to toe. "Wow!" He was barely able to get out, slowly walking over to me. He placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing it softly. "You look stunning, baby!" I blushed, straightening his tie for him. "You look rather dashing yourself." He rubbed the sides of my stomach with both of his hands before stepping away and going to pick up his backpack. "I got you something." I turned my head slightly, curving my lips pensively. "Got me something?" He smiled, bringing out a small velvet jewelry box, handing it to me with a big smile. "Open it," he urged me. I smiled, looking down at the box and opening it slowly. It was a gold heart shaped necklace with tiny pink gems on it on a gold chain. Looking back up at him, I swallowed on my tears. "Troy, it's beautiful." He took the box from me, taking the necklace out. "Here. Lemme put it on for you." I smiled, pulling my hair up for him, biting my lip. He tossed the box on the bed and pulled the necklace around my neck. After he fastened it, I let my hair down, turning back to face him. "I love it, Troy!" He smiled, brushing his fingers over it and my chest softly. "Good! I'm glad." He pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently.

I laced my fingers through his hair for a moment before pulling back slowly. "We should get a bag packed and go. I'm hungry." He nodded, walking to the closet to get my duffel bag, bringing it back out with him. Any place you'd like to go to eat?" I thought about it for a moment while I pulled some clothes out for us to wear. I didn't know how much use we'd get out of them, considering we usually spent all the time in bed while we were there, but I packed them just in case. "Olive Garden?" He zipped up the bag after I put the clothes in it, swinging it over his shoulder. "Sounds good to me," he said, wrapping his arm around me. "Ready to go?" I kissed his cheek, stepping away from him to grab my new purse that I had put my stuff in earlier and walked back over to him, taking his hand. "All ready." He pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips again softly before pulling back. "Now we're ready." I giggled, holding his arm close to me, walking with him out of the door and downstairs to where Mom was cleaning the kitchen. "Hey, Mom," Troy said, leading us over to the fridge. She turned around to look at both of us. "Oh, my goodness! You both look perfect! Gabriella, that dress looks so beautiful on you! And Troy, you did really good picking out your tux!" I smiled, running my hand over my stomach. "Thank you for going to get it for me, Mom. I love it!" I told her, reaching in the fridge beside Troy to pull out his boutonnière as he pulled out a gorgeous corsage. "It looks perfect on you, Gabriella!"

I set the box the boutonnière was in on the counter and opened it before turning to Troy. "Here," I said, smiling up at him as I pinned the flowers on his lapel. He looked down at me, rubbing my stomach. "Thank you, baby." I smoothed down his tie for him again. "You're welcome." He took my hand in his and slid the band of my corsage over my hand, bringing my hand up to his lips, brushing them across it. "You two are so adorable," Mom said behind us and I blushed up at Troy. He pulled me by his side, looking over at his mom. "We're going to go eat at the Olive Garden and after the dance, we're going to stay at the Hotel Blue for the weekend." Mom nodded slowly. "Ok. That sounds ok to me. Check in please, just so I know you two are ok." Troy looked down at me and then back at his mom. "We will, Mom, don't worry." She came over, wrapping her arms around us both, hugging us tightly. "Of course I'm going to worry, Troy! You should know this by now." She pulled back, rubbing my stomach softly. "I know you worry about these little ones and they're not even here yet." Troy kissed the top of my head, hugging me against him. "You're right, Mom. Just try not to worry so much. We'll be fine." Mom too a step back, rubbing both of our arms. "You two have fun. Oh!" She took a step back, holding up her finger. "One minute. Gotta get my camera." Troy laughed and looked down at me as Mom ran upstairs. "Why don't you come sit down over here and I'll take the bag out to the truck while she goes upstairs." I smiled, nodding and taking his hand before sitting down in a seat by the table after he pulled the chair out for me. He kissed the top of my head before standing back up. "I'll be right back," he told me before running out the back door.

Mom took dozens of pictures before she finally let us go. When we got to the Olive Garden, we shared an appetizer plate of smoked mozzarella fonduta and then for dinner I had the chicken and shrimp carbonara and Troy had the new Lasagna Rollata al Forno. I was still hungry after eating my dinner, Troy ordered me a triple chocolate strata. He could eat just as much as me, so he ordered some zeppoli. I even helped him eat them. By the time we left, I was pleasantly satisfied. Troy paid for our meal and we headed toward the dance. The gym was decorated beautifully in blues and white and silver and looked like a park with lamp posts and benches and trees lining cobblestone-painted walking paths. The theme of the dance was A Night to Remember. Martha had really gone all out. The theme song she had chosen for the night was Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade. It was different, that was for sure, for one of East High's dances, but I thought it was beautiful. We spent the few hours we stayed at the dance dancing, eating and hanging out with our friends. I had so much energy though, I didn't know what to do with it. Well, not here anyway. I just wanted to get to the Blue and make love to Troy all night long, like we had the night he proposed. Taylor and Chad were planning on spending the night at another hotel and was ready to leave about the time we were. Kelsi and Ryan were planning on staying until people were ready to pack up. Kelsi hugged me before rubbing my stomach, telling me to have a good night. I told her to have fun and Troy and I left for the hotel.

* * *

I had made reservations for the hotel while Gabriella had been using the restroom while we were at dinner. We were set for the weekend and I couldn't be more excited. It would just be her and me and no distractions. I could hold her in my arms and we could play with the twins in her stomach all weekend. We didn't even have to leave the room except to eat, and even then, we could just order takeout. I parked the truck in the check-in parking stall, kissing the side of Gabriella's mouth. "I'll be right back," I told her, opening the door. "I'll be right here," she said, winking at me and I had to shift in my pants, feeling my cock start to grow. I smirked back before shutting the door and pulling at my pants, telling my cock silently, "down boy," before walking into the office. I recognized the clerk as the same one who had checked us in the two times before. "Hey, Bobby. Do you ever have a night off?" He recognized me as well, leaning over the counter to shake my hand. "Mondays and Tuesdays, Mr. Bolton." I pulled my hand back from the shake, holding both of my hands up. "Whoa," I laughed, "Mr. Bolton is my dad. Call me Troy." Bobby laughed, nodding his head. "Troy. What's the special event tonight? How's the fiancée?" I pointed out the window to Gabriella. "She's terrific," I told him as he waved out at her and she laughed, waving back. "We went to our junior prom tonight." Bobby nodded knowingly. "Prom is a special night," he said, pulling up my reservation on his computer before printing out the check-in form for me to sign. "You two have fun," he told me, handing me the keys. "Enjoy your weekend." I nodded to him, telling him, "Thanks, Bobby," before walking back up to the truck.

We were up to the room less than three minutes later and I dropped the bag on the chair beside the table. Gabriella pulled me over to the bed, pushing me down on it. "You don't waste any time, do you, baby?" She smiled down at me as she pushed me to lay down before sitting down on my lap. "Not a chance!" she told me, pulling at my tie. "I'm making the most out of our weekend together." I smirked up at her, reaching my hands up to pull at the straps of her dress around the back of her neck free before pulling her dress up and off of her. I licked my dry lips, swallowing hard, seeing her perfect, full breasts bare before me. She started unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it and my jacket off of my shoulders. "Make love to me, Troy," she moaned, rubbing her hands down my bare chest down to my pants. "With pleasure," I groaned, helping her slide my pants off my hips. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to lay with me on the bed. "I love you, Gabriella," I moaned, holding her close to me. "I love you … Troy," she whimpered as I started rubbing he clit through her panties. She started to pull off her panties and I helped her before tossing them aside. She pulled down my boxers next and I smirked down at her, loving how voracious she was being. I moved down between her legs, blowing some cool air against her clit, smiling as she lifted her hips slightly off the bed. I pushed her back down before letting my tongue slowly move over it. She moaned out, lacing her fingers through my hair, driving me crazy. I slid two fingers inside of her. She as so tight, she felt amazing. I started rubbing at her G-Spot as I sucked her clit into my mouth, moaning against it. She tried bucking her hips up against my mouth, but because I was holding her down with one hand, it wasn't too easy for her.

"Troy!" she gasped out, pulling at my hair. "I need you, Troy!" Smiling, I rose up beside her, leaning down and brushing my lips against hers. I laid down on the bed, helping her roll over so she could sit on my lap. She straddled me and I grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto my erect cock. I closed my eyes, grunting loudly as I slipped completely inside of her. "Oh, God, baby!" I groaned, thrusting up into her. She started moving her hips on me, steadying herself by placing her hands on my stomach just in front of hers. I started thrusting harder and harder into her, feeling her pussy walls grab down onto my cock. "Troy," she cried out and I looked up at her as she looked down at me, her eyes wider than I think I'd ever seen her before. She gripped down hard onto my chest and I felt a rush of warm liquid splash down over me. She did her best to keep her self sitting on me, her eyes now closed and I could see tears coming from them. "Baby?" I was trying not to panic. Dr. Robespierre had explained to us what it would be like when her water broke, but I had never in a million years thought that it would happen… like this. She bit her lip, sucking it into her mouth as I slowly helped her off of me. "Are you ok?" She nodded her head slowly and I sat up next to her. The entire bed was soaked around us. She still wasn't opening her eyes. "Baby, where does it hurt?" She shook her head, not answering, still not looking at me. I moved off of the bed, the liquid dripping from my naked body. I wasn't hard anymore, which made it easier to move around. I took her face in my hands, turning her head up to face me. "Gabriella, look at me." She slowly opened her eyes, licking her lips. "I'm sorry, Troy," she cried softly. "Sorry?" I shook my head. "What do you have to be sorry about?" She took a deep breath. "I should have known this was going to happen. I had all the sudden symptoms of labor all day long. Increased energy, tightening of my pussy walls all day. I didn't think they could be contractions. I thought I was just extremely horny. It made my clit jump almost every time." I let go of her face, taking her hands in mine. "We'll just get you to the hospital. It's only five minutes from here. We're closer than we would have been if we'd been home. We'll get cleaned up and we'll get going. Is that ok?" She slowly nodded and I helped her to her feet, walking with her into the bathroom.

We quickly took a shower, just to wash off, me holding her against me the entire time, before I helped her out, wrapping a towel around her, keeping her close as I grabbed one for myself. We walked back out to the bedroom and I wrapped my towel around myself before helping her dry off. Leaving her sitting on the bed, I walked over to the bag, pulling out a dress she had packed for herself and some panties. I helped her get dressed, quickly but gently, before kissing the top of her head. I pulled on my pants and shirt from earlier before stuffing the rest of our clothes back in the bag and pulling it over my shoulder and rushing back over to her. "You feeling alright? Can you walk?" She held onto my hand tightly, gripping it as she winced. "Baby, what is it?" She held on tighter, moaning in pain. "… a … contraction." I leaned over, pulling her up into my arms. "Let's go, baby." I held her close to me, running out the door and as quickly down the hall toward the elevator as I could. We took the elevator down to the garage and I sprinted out of it toward the truck. Helping her in, I kept her close to my side as I pulled out the garage and heading down Central toward Broadway. I looked down at Gabriella, driving as fast as possible to Lomas. It wasn't long before we got to Elm Street. I pulled into the emergency bay, before hopping out and pulling her into my arms, leaving the engine running and running into the hospital.

"I need help!" I yelled toward the nurses' station and a few nurses ran over with a gurney. I laid her down on it, taking her hand in mine as they started wheeling her down the hall. "What's going on?" one of the nurses asked and I kept my eyes on Gabriella answering him. "My fiancée's water just broke. The twins aren't due for a month. Is she ok?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, turning down a corner of the hall. "Twins come early all the time, sir." I looked back at Gabriella who was gripping onto my hand. "Everything's … alright, Troy. It's alright." I brought her hand to my lips as we hurried down the hall. They pulled her into a room and pulled me away from her. "You'll need to scrub up, sir." I kept my eyes on Gabriella. "I don't want to leave her." The nurse pulled me toward the door. "You'll just be gone long enough to wash up and get into some scrubs." I pulled away from him, walking over to Gabriella. "They want me to go clean up and put some scrubs on, baby. But I'll be right back, ok? Scream if you need me." She smiled up at me. "I'm alright." I pressed my lips to hers, murmuring against them, "I love you, Gabriella." She smiled as I stood up. "I love you, Troy." I let the nurse take me to get changed into some scrubs.

I held onto Troy's hand as Dr. Robespierre came in. I was glad to see him, but the person who walked into the room behind him I wasn't sure I wanted to see right now. I had a fetal monitor wrapped around my stomach and monitors attached to my chest. "Gabriella!" My mother said, coming over to the side opposite of where Troy stood immediately. I felt Troy tense up, holding my hand more to his chest. "Mama?" She placed her hand on my head over the cap they had pulled my hair up into as she leaned down pressing her lips against my forehead. "Are you in a lot of pain, Mija?" I hated how she was acting. She just waltzed in here like nothing was wrong, like we hadn't been estranged for the past three months. I turned my had from her lips looking up at Troy, but asking her, "Mama, what are you doing here?" I looked up at her and she picked up my hand. I was going to pull it away, but I didn't want to start a fight. I wasn't going to have my babies born into that contention. "I was on my way in here to work when Dr. Robespierre called me to tell me you were in labor." I looked over at Dr. Robespierre who shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at my mother, shaking my head. "Mama, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you here. Not after what's happened between us." She rubbed my hand, shaking her head. "I was wrong, Mija. I should have never done what I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She looked up at Troy, speaking to him, "I know you love my daughter and I've accepted that. I'm also trying very hard to accept this relationship." She looked down at me. "I want you to be happy and I know Troy makes you happy." I swallowed, trying to keep from crying. "He does, Mama," I told her, feeling a tear trickle down from the side of my eye, "more than anything."

She gave my hand a gentle pat as I felt another contraction coming on. I gripped both of their hands tightly, screaming out slightly from the pain. I looked up to the ceiling, crying out more. Once the pain from this contraction had subsided, Robespierre looked up from where he was examining my vagina. "Ok. You're just under 9 centimeters. We're going to have these babies in less than a half hour." I looked up at Troy starting to panic. "I can't do this, Troy. I can't!" He leaned over, pressing his lips to my forehead. "You can do this, baby. I know you can." I shook my head. "No, Troy. I can't. They can't come yet." Mama rubbed my hand, whispering gently. "You can do this, Gabriella. We all have faith in you." I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "You guys don't understand. I don't want them to come until we're married." I looked over at Troy who stood up straight, looking over at my mama and then over to the doctor. "Get a priest. Someone. Anyone. Just get a priest here!" Mama stood up, shocked. "Are you sure?" I looked up at her, squeezing her hand. "Mama. Troy asked me to marry him on Valentine's Day. We haven't set a date yet, but I don't want to wait. I can't. I want my babies to be born to Troy and me when we're married. I didn't realize it until just now." I looked over at Troy. "But this is what I want, Troy. I really do." He leaned down, kissing my lips gently. "Ok, baby," he murmured against my lips before standing up again and looking at Mama. "May I please marry your daughter, Mrs. Nielsen?" I looked up at her, knowing even if she said know, I'd have security kick her out and I'd do it anyway. The Bolton's had temporary guardianship over me and I knew they wouldn't deny Troy and me this.

Mama stood beside me, looking down into my eyes. I could see tears behind her eyes as she looked up at Troy again. "I'll call Reverend Garcia from the San Felipe de Neri

parish. He's the one who the hospital calls for stuff like this. He can be here in ten minutes." I smiled up at her, squeezing her hand again. "Thank you, Mama." She smiled, patting my hand before letting it go. "I'll be right back," she told me before leaving the room. Dr. Robespierre patted my knees, helping me lay my legs back down. "You're progressing along nicely, Gabriella. This is a great day. A wedding and two births. Congratulations you two." Troy and I smiled at each other as Dr. Robespierre headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." I looked up into Troy's face. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" He leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I've wanted you to be my wife for months now, Gabriella, since I before I found out about the twins. This is the greatest day of my life. There isn't anything I want more than for you to be my wife tonight!" I smiled brightly up at him but stopped immediately, my eyes widening. "Your parents! They should be here. We can't get married without them!" He pulled my hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Calm down, baby. No stress. I called them and texted Kelsi and Chad. Chad will bring Taylor and they'll all be here soon." I relaxed more against the pillow, my smile returning to my face. "I love you, Troy." He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine gently.

Troy pulled back just ask Kelsi and Ryan ran in the door. "They're not here, yet, are they? We didn't miss it?" Kelsi asked, almost in a panic. I looked over at him, my smile still plastered on my face. "No, Kels. They're not here yet. But I'm glad you are. Troy and I are getting married as soon as his parents and the reverend gets here." Her eyes about popped right out of her head and I smiled up at Troy. "Oh! This is so awesome! I called Daddy! He should be here really soon!" This was all rolling together so smoothly. I was so excited. I wasn't in the least bit nervous. I just wanted to be married to Troy now. I looked over at Kelsi, my smile softening. "I'm sorry we're not going to be able to plan the wedding together now, Kels," I apologized as she came to walk over closer to me. "Honey, this is so romantic what you two are doing on the spur of the moment like this! I love it! We'll just plan a big reception party later!" I smiled brightly from her and over to Troy, thankful that she understood. "Did we miss it?" Taylor's voice came from the doorway behind Ryan. Troy and I looked over at them as Ryan walked over, wrapping his arm around Kelsi's waist. "No, they're still in here," I said, rubbing my stomach softly. "Tell them, Gabby! Tell them!" Kelsi request me, jumping up and down. "I laughed softly, looking over at Taylor as she asked, "Tell us what?" I looked up at Troy. "You want to tell them?" He smiled, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb and I squeezed his hand tightly, feeling another contraction coming on. "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed out, breathing deeply. Troy turned back to me, sitting back down in the chair beside the bed he had been sitting in. "It's ok, baby. Just hold on to me. Hold on." I closed my eyes tightly, breathing as much as I could.

The pain stated to subside as I heard Mama walk in the door, informing us, "Reverend Garcia will be here in five minutes." I looked over to see Dad standing with his arm wrapped around Mama. "Hi, Dad," I said, smiling over at him. He smiled over at me, inquiring, "How are you feeling?" I took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. "These contractions really hurt, but it's not that bad." Dad nodded, his smile soft. "It will all be over soon, baby girl." Taylor held up her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What's going on. Reverend?" Chad shook his head. "Yeah. Why do you need a reverend?" I smiled up at Troy and he nodded down to me before looking over at our best friends. "Gabriella and I are getting married tonight, before the babies are born." Taylor abruptly left Chad's side, running over and wrapping her arms around me, screaming the whole way. "Gabriella, this is amazing! Congratulations!" I smiled brightly, hugging her. Troy and Chad did their usual manhug, hands between each other clasped together and one arm around the other. "Yeah, congrats, man!" I looked over to see Troy's parents walk into the room. "Wow! Is this a party, or what?" Troy laughed, taking my hand back in his. "Yeah, and you're almost late." I giggled silently. "Too late for what?" Mom asked. "Will the twins be here soon?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, but Mrs. Nielsen called Reverend Garcia of the local parish and he's going to be here soon to marry us." They were both shocked, but equally excited. "That's wonderful!" Dad said, wrapping his arm around Mom's waist, rubbing her stomach softly. Mom smiled up at Dad and then over at us. I looked up at Troy, but he didn't seem to notice. They looked like Troy and me whenever he would rub my stomach. I smiled up at Troy, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

It wasn't long before the reverend showed up. "I'm told I have a wedding to perform?" he asked, walking into the room. Everyone stood around him as he approached us. "I don't want my babies to be born without Troy and me being married, Father." He looked between the two of us, opening his bible. "Let us begin then, shall we?" I nodded quickly before squeezing Troy's hand again. "Ohhhh!" I screamed out, breathing deeply. "We have to hurry!" I groaned through clenched teeth. Everyone gathered in closer as the pain started to go away for the time being. "Please, Father," Troy invited the reverend to continue. He nodded his head, looking back down to his bible. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and loved ones to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union not to be entered into lightly. Troy and Gabriella have chosen this time and this moment to affirm before God and the people they love their commitment to each other. Usually I don't like to perform marriages so quickly, but when the time is right, it's right." I smiled up at Troy. The time was right. We hadn't discussed when we were going to get married yet, and maybe this was why. Maybe we were meant to get married like this. "Gabriella Marie Montez, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, forever, amen?" My smile brightened as I continued looking at Troy. "I do." Troy smiled down at me, rubbing my hand softly. "Troy Benjamin Bolton, do you tae this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, forever, amen?" Troy smiled brighter down at me, nodding his head. "I definitely do." We both looked over at the reverend as he closed his bible, holding it against his chest. "Now that these two have vowed before God and all these witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

Troy leaned down, pressing his lips passionately to mine and I wrapped my hand around his neck, gripping at his hair. Everyone began clapping and I pulled away from Troy's kiss gasping for air, squeezing onto his hand tighter. "Owwwww!" The contractions were coming quicker and quicker. Dr. Robespierre came forward, who had been standing behind the reverend, lifting my feet back into the stirrups. "The babies are ready to come, he said, patting my knees. "Usually I'd clear out the room, but if you're ok with everyone staying, I'll let them stay." Troy and I looked at everyone, nodding to each other. "We want them to stay, doctor," Troy answered for both of us. The doctor nodded, looking back down between my legs. "Ok, Gabriella, the first head is crowning. As soon as you feel the next contraction, I want you to push!" I nodded, swallowing and looking up at Troy. He leaned down, kissing my forehead again, whispering, "I'm so proud of you, baby! You can do this." I smiled, whispering in return, "Because of you. I love you so much, Troyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed out his name, feeling another contraction grip my uterus. "Push, Gabriella, push!" the doctor instructed me and I held onto Troy's hand tightly, pushing down with all my might. "Just a little bit more," the doctor encouraged as I felt him pulling one of the babies from me. It was the weirdest feeling in the world, even more weird than when they had kicked my bladder. It was painful. I didn't know how a baby could fit through there, but I didn't want to think about that. I fell back against the bed as the doctor handed the baby to a nurse to wrap up. I looked over at the baby as Dr. Robespierre stood up. "Congratulations, your son his here and he's perfect." I looked over at the baby as the nurse started cleaning him up and everyone else moved closer to her. The doctor looked back down between my legs, patting my knee. "Ok, Gabriella. Same thing again. Next contraction, give me everything you've got." I knew I had to wait unil Marie was out of me before they'd let me hold Benny. I just wanted both of them in my arms now. "He's beautiful, Gabriella," Troy said, looking back from where Benny was crying. It was the most amazing sound in the world. I just wanted to hold him, but I knew I had to wait. It wouldn't be much longer. I felt the next contraction hit me and I gripped onto Troy's hand again, screaming out. The doctor pulled her from me and I collapsed again, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

I opened my eyes as the doctor came over to me with one of my babies wrapped in a blue blanket. "Your son, you two." He laid Benny down in my arms and Troy leaned down beside me, sitting down beside me and pulling both of us into his arms. He brushed his fingers over his little baby cheek, looking over at me. "You did it, baby, they're here! You did it!" I shook my head, silent tears falling from my eyes. "We did it, Troy. We did this together." He pressed his lips softly to mine, holding me close to him, before looking down at Benny. "Hello, Benny. Mama and I are so happy to see you! We're so happy you're finally here. I'm your daddy. Do you remember my voice?" I smiled up at him. "Of course he does, baby." Troy and I smiled at each other as Dr. Robespierre brought over Marie to us and I held open my other arm for her as he rested her against my arm next to Troy's chest. Troy looked down at Marie with me, smiling down at her, taking her tiny hand in his. "Hello, Marie," he said to his baby girl and more tears fell from my eyes. This was the most amazing moment of my life. I was so happy and it was all because of Troy. We were both so happy. We had our little family here in our arms and the rest of our family gathered around us, here to experience in the happiest moment of our life together. "Welcome to the family," Troy said to both of them, looking up at everyone in the room. "Thank you for being here, everyone." I nodded softly, smiling at them as well. "Thank you," I repeated his words. "We love you all so much and we're so glad you could have been here to share this with us." Everyone smiled at us, telling us congratulations and how much they loved us as well. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to do anything but hold our children in my arms. I had held them for eight months in my stomach, but this was so much better. I was so happy they were finally here. I didn't mind at all that they were here early. Troy and I were married and we had our little family right here. Nothing could be better than this. I looked up at Troy, whispering softly, "I love you, Troy." He pressed his lips to mine, holding the three of us closer to him. "I love you, Gabriella Bolton," he whispered back to me and I smiled even more as he pressed his lips to mine again.

Mom and Dad and I stood over the twin bassinets in the room with us where they babies were sleeping quietly. Gabriella had fallen asleep shortly after they were born and everyone else left the room. I didn't blame her. After what she had just done, she deserved every bit of sleep she could get. "They're perfect, Troy," Dad said to me, hugging me to his side with one arm. I looked over at him and Mom. "Thanks, you guys. Gabriella and are so happy you were both here. You've done so much for us. We wanted you here with us as they were born and as we got married. We weren't planning on the wedding," I told them, shaking my head. "Gabriella didn't want them to be born unless we were married." Mom reached over, rubbing my face softly. "It's ok, Troy. We understand. We couldn't be more happy for you." I looked down at my perfect children, sleeping in the clear bassinettes. "Thanks, you guys!" Dad hugged me tighter to him. "We have something to tell you, Troy," Dad said after a while of silence. I looked over at them, waiting for them to tell me. Dad looked down at Mom, asking, "Did you want to tell him, Luce?" She smiled brightly, looking over at me. "I went to the doctor earlier today when I was out picking up Gabriella's dress and she called back later this afternoon. We found out I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister, Troy!" My eyes widened, looking between the two of them. "Wow!" I swallowed, looking down at my own children and then back at him. "You ok with this, Troy?" Dad asked, wrapping his arm around Mom's waist. I saw his hand rub her stomach and I looked back up at both of them. I started nodding slowly. "What? Yeah! Yeah, this is great! Congratulations, you two!" I wrapped my arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. I pulled back, looking over at my twins and back to them again. "This is going to be funny weird!" I laughed. "They're going to be older than their uncle or aunt." They both laughed, nodding quickly. "Yes, but they'll be so close, they wouldn't know the difference," Dad said, patting me on my back.

I laughed, looking down at my twins as Marie started to stir. She wasn't crying or anything, but just that she was awake, I wanted to hold her. Leaning over, I pulled her up into my arms, holding her gently against my chest. "They're perfect, aren't they?" I asked, looking up at them. They both smiled, and Mom came around on the other side of me. They both wrapped their arms around me, looking down at Marie in my arms. "Did you guys want to hold her?" I looked to both of them, one after the other and Mom nodded quickly. "I'd love to, Troy!" I smiled, turning to her to slowly hand her to my mom. "Marie, say hello to your Grammy." Mom smiled brightly down at my daughter, kissing her forehead softly. "Hello, Marie. I'm your Grammy Lucy." I smiled down at them, looking over at Dad. "You did good, son! We're proud of you." I took a deep breath, shaking my head and looking over at Gabriella. "Gabriella did this, dad. She's the one we should be proud of." He nodded, looking over at Gabriella with me. "She's perfect for you, Troy. I have to admit that when you told us she was pregnant, I had no idea I'd feel like this today. We love her as our own, Troy. We couldn't be more happy for both of you." I nodded, smiling softly over at Gabriella. "Thank you, Dad." He hugged me and we both turned back to Mom watching her hold Marie in her arms. I was so happy. This was the best day of my life and I knew I was the luckiest man in the world. I had gotten married and my twins were born the same day. Nothing could be better than this. I knew I had thought today that I just wished they would come sooner, and I had worried when she went into labor that it was too early. But they were both happy and healthy babies. I had been so worried when her water had broken all over me, it had freaked me out and I tried not to show her as scared as I was. I wanted to be calm for her and I hoped I had been. I couldn't believe they had come the way they had, and tonight of all nights. But they were here and they were ok and Gabriella and I were married and we were happier than ever. I knew that everything was going to be perfect for us forever. Sure, we'd have our issues. There wasn't a couple that didn't, but I knew we'd be ok. We loved each other and there was nothing that was ever going to come between us again. Nothing.


	42. Forever Tonight

If I could tell you that being a parent was easy, I would. I was just glad that school was out and it was summer time now. Usually during the summer, I'd sleep in until at least ten o'clock, report to work at noon, and spend the evening with Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats. But things were different now. I was married and I had two perfect twins and I couldn't be happier. Gabriella and I were in bed by nine after laying the twins down at eight. They both woke up around eleven or twelve to eat again, and then Marie would go to sleep. Benny, however, didn't go back to sleep so easily. He cried every single time we tried to lay him back down in his bassinette. One of us would have to hold him in the sitting in the rocker or in bed with us or we'd have to be standing up and bouncing him until he fell asleep in our arms. There were times he didn't go back to sleep up until one or two in the morning. Usually, I'd stay up with Gab until he fell back asleep, or I'd stay up by myself and let her go back to bed. I didn't want her to be tired during the day. She was the one recovering from having the twins, and the doctor said it would take six weeks until she was back to her regular self again.

But tomorrow would be six weeks since the twins were born and she still wasn't herself. She was as happy as I was to have the twins here and to be married, but she seemed sad in a way. I couldn't really describe it. We went to the two week appointment for the twins with their new doctor, Dr. Gillard, who said that she could have postpartum depression and to ask Dr. Robespierre about it when we went to our six week appointment. That was tomorrow. Tonight, I was laying in bed with Benny in my arms and Marie resting beside Gabriella. We spent a lot of nights like this, the four of us in our bed. They'd both lay with us in bed until Benny would give up and fall asleep and then I'd take them both back to their own beds. But I didn't mind. I loved laying here with my family and watching my girls sleep. Sometimes Benny and I would talk quietly, but most of the time, I'd just sit here with them, watching all of them lay here with me. I was happy, I just wished that Gabriella wasn't so complacent. She was happy, but she wasn't as animated as she used to be. The usual shine had been gone from her eyes since a few days after we got home from the hospital with the twins. I missed the life radiating from her eyes.

And it's not like we weren't talking about it. She know how she was acting and she was sorry for it, but she didn't know how to snap out of it. I tried all I could to bring her out of it, but it wasn't working. I had asked Mom and Dad if they could take care of the twins tomorrow evening so I could take Gabriella out. It was a surprise for her, but I hoped she'd be ok with it. She hadn't wanted to do anything but stay home with the twins. We'd barely gone out of the house since they were born. We went out on their one month birthday to the park, but weren't out long. She didn't want the babies to get too hot. We had gone after I got home from work and things were already starting to cool off, but she was still worried, but I couldn't help but think that she was using the twins as an excuse to get home. She spent all of her waking hours, except for when it was time to eat, in the nursery. I knew something had to change. I hoped the doctor had something that would make her feel better, something we both could do to help her be herself again. I love my wife more than anything, but I wanted my wife back, the woman I fell in love with.

I woke up the morning of our 6 week appointment to find Gabriella's pillow instead of Gabriella. This wasn't something I was unused to, but every time I woke up and she wasn't near me, my heart ached. I knew she was in with the twins. Even though she had postpartum depression, she was the best mother I knew, next to my mom of course. She dedicated everything to the twins, that's why I wanted to take her out tonight. She needed to think about herself for once and I was going to do everything I could to help her. Sitting up on the bed, I rubbed my face coarsely, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes and wake me up some more. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, pulling up my boxers a little more, adjusting them on my hips so they are straight and I'm not walking in them awkward. I walked out of the bedroom and across the hall. The door was open slightly the light shining out into the hall. I walked in, pushing the door open in front of me. Benny was in his bassinette fast asleep. Gabriella was holding Marie in her arms, feeding her and I couldn't help but smile at my girls. "Good morning, my beautiful ladies." She smiled up at me, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles hadn't reached her eyes for weeks. She meant her smiles, but they didn't spread past her lips. "Morning," she whispered, rocking in the chair beside Marie's bassinette. I walked over, pressing my lips softly to Marie's chubby baby cheek. "Good morning, Angel," I smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at me, reaching for my face.

I ran my fingers softly over her forehead, brushing slightly against Gabriella's breast. "Good morning to you to, my wife," I whispered as she looked up at me, and I leaned forward to press my lips to hers gently. She didn't kiss back. She didn't turn her head away but she didn't kiss back. Her lips didn't move at all against mine. I pulled back, smiling, trying to hide my disappointment. It hurt me what she was going through, but I didn't want to make matters worse letting her know that it upset me. I didn't want her to know that she was hurting me with how she was feeling. I knew that she couldn't control any of it. Dr. Gillard and my mom had both explained to me about postpartum and I knew there wasn't anything I could do but wait. "Mom said she'd watch the niños while we're at your appointment, baby," I told her, tucking her hair behind her ear, smiling down at her. "Ok," was all she said. It was usually all she said when I told her anything. I crouched down so I was looking up at my girls, smiling more for each of them. "I'm taking you out tonight," I told her, deciding that maybe keeping it from her wasn't a good idea. I still wouldn't tell her where we were going. I'd leave that as the surprise. "Oh, Troy, I don't know-" she started, shaking her head, as I held my hand up, stopping her. "Baby, it's been six weeks since the baby was born. I think you need to get out of the house. Just the two of us. I've spoken to my mom and she said she'd take care of Benny and Marie for us. All we have to do is have fun." She closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "Ok," was all she said again. I kneeled up closer to her. "Baby, listen to me," I spoke softly as she opened her eyes and looked over at me. "You need to get out of the house. I'm taking you out tonight. You don't have to worry about anything but yourself tonight. I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure that you have fun. Trust me?" She sighed softly, lifting her hand to my face, cupping it gently. "Ok, Troy. We can go out tonight."

* * *

I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already was. I hated being this way. I didn't feel like smiling, I didn't feel like doing anything but taking care of my beautiful twins. And I had to do that perfectly! There was nothing I could do wrong. I had to be able to be the best mother to them, even if I felt like everything I was doing was wrong. I couldn't get Benny to calm down at night. He always needed Troy. Everyone could calm him down better than me. When he really started to cry, I couldn't do anything with him. I always started to panic and that made it worse for him, I'm sure. I wanted to be the perfect mother, but being the mother of twins was difficult. I really missed being pregnant. It was so much easier to take care of both of them then, even if I had been on bed rest for the last month of it. It was still easier than actual parenting is, even if they were only 6 weeks old. I wasn't regretting any of it though. I loved my babies. I loved Troy. Everything was perfect. Then why did I feel like this? I had no energy. I couldn't be really happy over anything. I couldn't do anything but merely exist. I knew nothing I was doing was good enough, and because of that, I knew I was overcompensating, which is probably why I was always exhausted. I didn't get enough sleep, not just because of the twins, but because even when I wasn't up taking care of them, I couldn't relax. Something in me told me they'd be up as soon as I fell asleep and it kept me up.

Troy leaned up, pressing his lips against mine again. I wanted so badly to kiss him back, to get lost in his kiss, but I didn't feel like I could. I was afraid to feel. I was to exhausted to feel. I wanted to so badly to stop feeling like this, but it just wouldn't go. "I'm so excited for tonight, baby!" he spoke softly, brushing his fingers over my hand gently. I looked down at his hand on mine as he let it rest there. I closed my eyes, smiling inwardly, loving his tender touch. Marie pulled her mouth from my breast, snuggling her little baby face against my breast. I opened my eyes and looked up at Troy, who was smiling down at our little girl. "Did you want to burp her?" He looked up at me, smiling and nodding one simple bounce of his head. "Yeah," he said as I slowly handed her over to him. He took her in his arms, standing up and resting her tiny body against his shoulder as I pulled my nightgown up to cover my breast, watching the two of them together. He was the most amazing father, better than any I'd ever known. He loved the twins and me more than anyone ever could. I loved him more than even I ever thought I could. I had loved him from the moment I met him, but what I felt for him now, especially since the twins were born and we were married, was so much more than I ever expected.

I loved Troy with everything in my heart and I didn't feel like I was good enough for him anymore, not like this. I wanted to be the girl he fell in love with. I wanted to be the girl he married, the one that gave birth to his children. But I couldn't find her. She was lost so deep inside of me, I wondered if I could ever find her again. I wanted her back. I knew Troy wanted me back, but he was being so patient with me. He tried to hide the way he was feeling from me, but I could see it in his eyes, I could hear it in his voice. The only place where it wasn't evident was in his touch. I could tell he was trying with everything he had to make me feel better, touching me more often than he used to, and that was a lot before. His touches were so kind an gentle. I loved them. I loved everything he did for me, and I just wanted to be what I used to be for him. I wanted to make him happy. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for the appointment," I told him standing up. I started to leave, but turned back to face him. "Thank you, Troy." I smiled up at him as brightly as I could, even though I knew it wasn't very much. "What for?" I walked closer to him, rubbing the back of Marie's head softly. "For being you. For how amazing you are." He smiled. "I'm only amazing because of you, baby," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. Murmuring against my lips, he told me, "I love you, Gabriella." I pulled back, looking up at him, moving my hand from Marie's back to Troy's face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I love you, too, Troy," I whispered before dropping my hand and walking out of the room.

I got ready and we left for my appointment after eating breakfast. Mom made waffles, but I didn't eat them like I used to. The idea of putting peanut butter and strawberries together on something made my stomach turn. You'd think that something like that would make me nauseated while I was pregnant, but no, I loved it then, it just makes me sick now. I put strawberries and whip cream on them alone. Troy held my hand as he drove us to the hospital to meet with Robespierre at is office. I sat, staring at his other hand on the steering wheel. We had gone down to the jewelry store and bought him a ring to match mine and a wedding band to go with mine. I loved being married to him more than anything in this world, I just wanted to be the wife he deserved. I hoped Robespierre could give me something or help me in some way so I could be that wife for Troy. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and I knew I was. He parked the truck and hopped out before turning to help me out. He kept me close to him, tucking my hair behind my ear, smiling down at me. "You look gorgeous today, baby." I had worn a simple lavender summer dress and I hadn't even done my hair. I had only brushed it and pulled it back into a ponytail. "Thank you, Troy," I said softly, looking down. He lifted my chin with his fingers under it. "Please don't turn away when I say things like that," he asked me, running his thumb over my lips. I felt a surge, an electrical current run through my body, stemmed from his finger on my lips. I hadn't felt sexual this hole time since I had given birth to the twins, which was good, I think since we weren't able to have sex anyway. But that could change tonight if Robespierre gave me a clean bill of health. I had almost been afraid of this day because of that reason. I hadn't been feeling the slightest urge to be sexual with Troy, and that upset me. I knew if Troy knew it, it would hurt him too. But his thumb brushing against my lip brought out something in me I thought I'd lost. But I couldn't think about it right now.

"We have to get upstairs, Troy." He dropped his hand, taking mine and led me inside. We checked in with the receptionist and sat in the waiting area. I crossed one leg over the other, tucking my hands between my knees, leaning my head back against the wall behind me. "Are you feeling ok, baby?" I looked over at him, my head still leaned back. "I'm alright, Troy," I smiled at him. I didn't want to say anymore. I didn't want to break down crying, just like did every time he asked me that question. I wanted to be happy for him more than anything. He lifted his hand to caress my cheek gently and I bit my lip, closing my eyes. "Gabriella Bolton?" I heard the nurse call my name and I looked over at her, thankful she was there to keep me from feeling this. I stood up and Troy was right beside me as we followed the nurse back to a room. "You've got a dress on, so just take off your panties and use this to cover yourself up," she told me, taking a blanket out of the drawer beneath the exam table. "The doctor will be with you shortly." I thanked her, turning away from Troy as she shut the door to pull off my panties. Swallowing hard, I turned to face him, handing my panties to him, biting my lip tightly as our hands brushed against each other's. I turned quickly, pulling my hand away from him, stepping back to hop up on the exam table. "Here," he said, taking a step closer to me, "lemme help you." I looked up at him as he placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up onto the table with ease. He stepped against me, looking down at my lips and then back into my eyes. I took a deep breath, biting at my lip more. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I slowly parted my lips just as I heard a knock on the door and it open. "Gabriella?" Dr. Robespierre said, walking into the room. Troy stepped away and I took in a shaky breath, turning to look at the doctor. "Well, you two are looking well today!" Dr. Robespierre said, shutting the door. I looked down at the blanket, unfolding it over my lap. "I think today is a good day," Troy said and I looked up at him.

Robespierre walked over, standing beside the two of us. "Dr. Gillard tells me that she thinks you might be experiencing a little postpartum depression." I looked down at my hands on my lap, nodding slightly. "It's ok, Gabriella. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Ten percent of new mothers experience some level of postpartum depression. However, most women, thirty to eighty percent only experience what we call 'baby blues.' These 'baby blues' will go away sometime in the first few months after the baby is born. My suggestion is, try to do something as a couple without the babies." He looked over at Troy. Take her out on the town. Make her feel like you did when you were dating." I looked down, biting my lip. We never actually dated, not really. We sort of actually just ended up together. I smiled softly to myself, thankful that we actually got together before I knew I was pregnant. I was glad I didn't have to doubt Troy's love for me. He told me he loved me before he knew I was pregnant. "We're actually going out tonight, doc," Troy told him and I looked back up at them. Dr. Robespierre clapped Troy on the back, nodding energetically. "Wonderful! Well, let's get you checked out so you can get going," he said turning back to face me.

Dr. Robespierre did, in fact, give me a clean bill of health, which in turn filled me with anxiety. He had even said, "Don't worry about having sex now. You're in perfect shape to resume all physical activities." What if I wasn't up to it emotionally? The sensations running through my body as I sat next on him on the ride home were making me want to jump him right there, but I couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss him. I was too afraid. I didn't know why I was afraid. Afraid I'd disappoint him? But I had never disappointed him before. Why would I start now? He was able to make love to me, at nine months pregnant, big stomach and all, but what if he didn't want me anymore after my water had broken on him the last time we had made love? I was doubting things between us and I knew I shouldn't. I knew Troy loved me, but I was so concerned and I couldn't shake it. I was going to do my best to have fun with him tonight though. I didn't know if I'd be able to do much, but I was going to try, no matter what it takes.

* * *

I pulled the truck up to the karaoke club. We'd have dinner and then we'd sing. I'd been planning it for a week. I didn't know what song we'd sing, but I was getting Gabriella up on that stage and we were singing together. We each ordered a burger and fries with Pepsi to drink. The service was fast, surprisingly, especially considering the place was busy. It was Friday and it was summer. Gabriella looked amazing. She was dressed in some tight pants that hugged her legs perfectly and a strapless, sleeveless shirt. Her breasts looked amazing peeking over the top of the shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We ate in mostly silence. I tried to find things to talk about. Robespierre had said we should talk about anything but the twins, but I knew that was all she was thinking about. She knew they were fine at home with my parents, but I knew she was still concerned. As soon as our meals were gone, the waitress took away our plates and made sure we had fresh sodas. A couple finished their rendition of 'I've Had The Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing and everyone cheered for them. I smiled over at Gabriella as she clapped for them. It wasn't as lively as everyone else, but she was still clapping. The spotlight swirled across the room between the many different tables before settling on ours. Gabriella immediately stopped clapping and looked over at me, shaking her head. "No, Troy! NO! I can't!" I smiled, standing up and taking her hand, pulling her to stand. "Come on, baby. Doctor's orders." She frowned and I felt a pang at my chest. I hadn't wanted to upset her, but she needed to do this. I didn't know if it would help, but I hoped it would.

The EMCEE handed me the microphone after announcing the song and I let go of Gabriella's hand as she stood in front of the other mic. The EMCEE patted me on the back before leaving us to perform. The music started and I sighed heavily, looking over at Gabriella. She stood in front of the crowd, her arms crossed over her chest, completely withdrawn. I'd never seen her like this in front of an audience. She had lit up the East High Auditorium stage all by herself during the productions we performed this last year at school. I thought that she'd do the same thing here, but she wasn't even smiling. I put the microphone in the stand and stood closer to the mic to sing the male part on the screen. The screen indicated I had five seconds before I started to sing. I'd never heard this song in my life, but that hadn't stopped me during the musicals. I learned the songs from them all rather quickly. This shouldn't be too bad. It had been my idea anyway. The first word lit up and I started singing to the music. "Feel your breath… on my shoulder, and I know we couldn't get any closer. I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love as we mooooove…" I was about ready to give up. Gabriella wasn't even loosening up. The other screen was indicating that she was to start soon and she didn't even look like she was going to sing. I stepped away from the mic to tell the EMCEE that we weren't going to do this after all. And then I heard Gabriella's amazing voice through the speakers and from her beautiful lips behind me. "Into the night, I get crazy. Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby," I turned back to look at her, smiling at her. She was still standing with her arms wrapped around her chest, holding back, but she was singing. She was trying. All I could do was stand and stare at her while she sang. "I don't wanna play rough, I've been loving you enough. Oooo-oooooh, baby."

And then she smiled. The first smile I've seen to truly reach her eyes since we were at the hospital after the niños were born. She still had her arms wrapped around herself, but I could see my Gabriella in them and my soul was soaring. I could I turned back to the mic and sang with her as the words told us to sing together. "Wanna take Forever Tonight. Wanna stay in this moment forever." She turned to look at me, smiling directly at me, but when I smiled back, she turned her head away, blushing as she continued to sing with me. "I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got! Wanna take Forever Tonight." She stopped singing for me to sing a line, "Fill you up," and she followed with her own, "fill you uuuup," and I ended the line with, "with love." She smiled back at me, singing, "When we close the door," and I turned to face her more, singing, "all I need," and we both sang, "is in your eyes. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I wanna take Forever Tonight!"

She was now smiling even more and I knew she was really getting into it. She was really feeling it. I took off my jacket, getting really warm, tossing it off st. It wasn't just because we were here and on stage, she was making me hot. She was making me want her. The way she was slowly getting back into her own skin made me want to be inside her more than I could ever remember being before. I wanted to go home and make love to her for hours. But we couldn't just leave now. She was still warming up, and I hoped by the end of the song she would be ready to leave, just as I was. She grabbed the mic still in it's stand, starting to move slowly to the music. I took my mic out of the stand, starting to dance with the music with her. "Touch my lips," I started before she sang with me, "ooooh, I'm on fire." I continued singing, "You're the only one I'll ever desire. Turn the lights down low. Make the world go slow when I'm hooooolding you," and Gabriella joined in with me on, "tonight. Ooooh, it's so easy." She was smiling bright as ever as she started singing directly to me, still holding onto the mic in the stand and dancing. "Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me. And to rush would be a crime. I just wanna spend some time with you baby." I took a deep breath, loving how she instantly lit up. It had taken her a moment once she started singing, but as soon as she did, it was like the Fourth of July. The chorus began and we both started singing with each other again, both of us dancing along. "Wanna take Forever Tonight. Wanna stay in this moment forever. I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got! Wanna take Forever Tonight." I put the mic back in the stand, dragging it over to her as I sang, "Fill you up," causing her to giggle and turn her head away slightly before singing in return, "fill you up," turning back to face me, singing along with me as I leaned over the mic, crooning up at her, "give you all my love tonight." I stood back up and she started the next line, pulling the mic from the stand, dancing more as she held onto the stand with her other hand, "When we close the door," and I continued, "all I need," and we both finished the line together, both of us dancing free of the microphone stands, "is in your eyes. Ooo-ooooh, I wanna take Forever …"

I held my hand out toward her, singing, "And when I'm here beside you, wanna see what drives you out of your mind." She sang with me for an, "Oh-oh, baby," before singing by herself, "I never wanna leave. I only wanna be with you, 'cause I love how you feel. You're love's so real." I danced toward her, wrapping my hand beneath hers that was now back on the microphone stand as we sang together, "Wanna take Forever Tonight." I took the stand, pulling it away from in between us, dancing closer to her as we sang, "wanna stay in this moment forever." She backed away, blushing uncontrollably, almost falling off the stage, but the people standing up at the end of the stage, dancing and clapping along with us while we sang, helped her keep on her feet, and I silently thanked God that she didn't fall. I stepped closer to, rubbing her back softly, singing with her, "I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got." She danced closer to me and I closed the distance a little more. Wanna take Forever Tonight." I sang as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Wanna stay in this moment forever." Gabriella sang over me with, "moment forever!" I continued singing, "I'm gonna," before Gabriella started singing again with me, "give you all the love that I've got, 'cause I can't live without you." I stepped closer to her, pulling her against me as she sang, "I can't live," and I repeated, "I can't live," and we both sang, "without you." She blushed up at me, not turning away, every bit of Gabriella that I knew and love was shining back at me through her dark chocolate brown eyes. We ended the song with the last line together, "Wanna take Forever Tonight."

I kicked the door shut behind us when we entered the back door of the house. We hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other on the way home. It was really making it difficult to drive. I had my arm wrapped around her as she was practically sitting on my lap, one leg draped over my lap, nestling up against my stiff cock in my pants. She kept kissing my neck and the side of my face and head and down my chest the entire time. I wasn't about to tell her to stop. The club was only five minutes away, so I drove as quickly, but as carefully, despite the insatiable vixen all but riding my cock beside me. Occasionally, her hand would move down from my chest or neck to rub my cock through my pants. "I need you, baby," I groaned, pulling her with me as I backed across the room to the stairs. "Shhh," she whispered against my lips, "don't wanna wake up the niños." I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist as I spun her around and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her against me, her feet off the floor, to walk with her up the stairs. I walked with her into the bedroom, shutting the door with one hand behind us. I pushed her up against the door, hearing a low growl from her throat as I deeply kissed her succulent lips. She wrapped her arms more around my neck, pulling herself up more against me and wrapping her legs around my waist. I intensified the kiss, gripping her ass in both of my hands as I turned away from the wall and walked quickly over to the bed, coming down hard on top of her, both of us groaning out. "I love you, wife," I whispered, spreading kisses down her neck as I started to pull her pants from her. I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke softly back in the darkness, "I love you, husband." This was the first time we would be making love as a married couple, and it was so perfect. I dropped her pants off the side of the bed, pushing her shirt up off of her stomach as I leaned down to kiss her once again flat stomach. It was almost back to the way it had been when we first got together. I slid my hand down it, coming to rest on her pussy through her panties. She lifted her hips to my hand, moaning softly, "Please, Troy." I pulled her panties off, leaning down more to lick her clit gently. God, she tasted amazing. I slid one finger inside of her. Her hot juices soaked my finger, causing my cock to lurch harder against my pants. "God, baby, I need you!" I groaned into her pussy, sucking at her clit. "Take me, Troy, please! Don't tease me! I need to feel you inside of me!"

With that, I took her at her word, lifting her shirt up over her head and staring down at her in the little moonlight coming through the balcony doors as I stood up, starting to unbutton my shirt. "Oh, my God! You are stunning, baby," I growled lowly down at her, tossing my shirt to the floor and pulling at my belt, wanting to be as naked with her to be one with her as soon as possible. Finally, getting the belt off, I undid my pants, sliding them down along with my boxers, before wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her against me and pulling her up to the top of the bed, laying her down after pulling down the covers. She pulled me down to lay with her, pulling me on top of her and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Make love to me, Troy," she asked of me again. I nodded down to her, brushing my fingers across the side of her breast, speaking lowly, "I will baby. From tonight into eternity." She smiled, pulling me down to kiss her as I slowly slid inside of her, finally back home after so long. Everything was no right with the world again. I had my wife in my arms, my children across the hall, and the perfect life. I never thought I would have everything in the world all from one moment of unprotected sex in a pool. It was all so perfect and all so _Unexpected_.


End file.
